Sommerregen
by houseghost
Summary: Hermine ist nicht begeistert, als sie davon erfährt, dass sie von Dumbledore dazu auserwählt wurde, Aufträge für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Und natürlich wird sie dabei nicht ohne Begleitung sein. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Sommerregen

Kapitel 1

Aufgebracht platze Hermine in Snapes Büro, so dass die Tür haltlos gegen die Wand donnerte und zurückprallte.

"Professor! Professor, das kann unmöglich Dumbledores Ernst sein!"

Sie wedelte mit der Nachricht, die ihr beim Mittagessen ein Schüler zugesteckt hatte, vor seiner Nase herum und knallte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Dort saß er seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie, die Brauen bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen.

"Haben Sie das gelesen? Sie müssen da dringend was unternehmen!"

Snape legte herablassend den Kopf schief.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Granger, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dazu berechtigt, auf diese Weise hier hereinzuplatzen."

Sie stöhnte auf. Offenbar hatte er es nicht gelesen oder es kümmerte ihn tatsächlich nicht. Dabei war die Nachricht, die sie erhalten hatte, wirklich mehr als beunruhigend.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Ihnen das gleichgültig ist?", fragte sie den Tränen nahe.

Geknickt sackte sie ihm gegenüber auf dem freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Es konnte sich bei der ganzen Sache nur um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handeln.

"Sie werden sich unverzüglich zusammennehmen", drang da plötzlich Snapes Stimme zu ihr durch. So abfällig hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geklungen.

"Haben Sie auch nur eine Ahnung davon, wie sinnlos es ist, dass Sie sich hier aufspielen?", setzte er nach, die Stimme zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern gesenkt. "Der Schulleiter hat entschieden, da ist nichts zu machen."

"Nichts zu machen? Sie sind Lehrer! Sie können sich im Gegensatz zu mir weigern."

"Bedaure, kann ich nicht. Ich habe bereits mein Möglichstes versucht."

"Haben Sie das", entfuhr es ihr wehleidig.

Snape grinste süffisant. "Sie können mir glauben, ich bin wahrlich nicht wild darauf, mit Ihnen diesen Ausflug zu machen ..."

"Sehen Sie? Das ist unmöglich. Dieses Wochenende ist die letzte Gelegenheit für mich, vor den Sommerferien ... es – es geht einfach nicht! Überhaupt ist es ziemlich inakzeptabel, dass Sie und ich ..."

"Klären Sie mich auf, Miss Granger. Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass Sie unserem Schulleiter einen Wunsch ausschlagen wollen?"

"Ron und ich, wir haben eine Verabredung, falls es Sie interessiert", sagte sie spitz. "Wir wollen dieses Wochenende zusammen ausgehen, da wir uns während der Ferien für ein paar Wochen nicht sehen werden."

"Natürlich. Ein überaus wichtiger Grund, um das Wohl der Allgemeinheit zu vernachlässigen. Tut mir leid, wenn wir Ihre Pläne durchkreuzen, aber Sie sind damit nicht allein. Auch ich könnte mir etwas Vergnüglicheres vorstellen, als für Sie den Babysitter zu spielen. Was die Ferien anbelangt, seien Sie unbesorgt, niemand sehnt sich so danach, wie ich es tue."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Soll das heißen, Sie wollen das wirklich durchziehen?"

"In der Tat."

"Aber kann das nicht noch ein paar Tage warten?"

"Miss Granger, wie Sie selbst eben bemerkt haben, beginnen in wenigen Tagen die Ferien. Wir alle werden sie brauchen, um uns zu regenerieren und zu uns selbst zu finden."

"Aber …"

"Es wird das Einfachste sein, Sie stellen sich vorübergehend krank. Das erspart uns lästige Erklärungen den anderen Lehrkörpern gegenüber. Nur Albus, Ihre Hauslehrerin und ich sind eingeweiht."

"Aber …"

"Nein."

Hermine schnaubte. "Ist Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass man mich vermissen könnte? Harry und Ron ..."

"Werden selbstverständlich von Ihnen davon erfahren. Wir wissen, wie gern Sie sich miteinander austauschen, Granger. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Albus hat wie immer an alles gedacht."

Hermine gefiel sein Gehabe gar nicht. Wohl oder übel zeigte Snape kein Einsehen. Im Gegenteil, je mehr sie versuchte, dagegen aufzubegehren, desto mehr traf sie auf Widerstand. Am Ende musste sie einsehen, dass ihr nichts anderes blieb, als sich auf den Weg zu machen und die Koffer zu packen.

"Ich erwarte Sie morgen in der Früh um halb acht in meinem Büro", sagte Snape zynisch. "Kommen Sie nicht zu spät."

Genau dieselbe Diskussion wie die in den Kerkern, wurde noch am gleichen Abend spät in Dumbledores Büro fortgesetzt. Snape machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, als er seinem Vorgesetzten gegenüber saß, wohingegen dieser nicht sonderlich beunruhigt wirkte und sanftmütig lächelte.

"Ich tue das nur zu deinem Besten, Severus. Miss Granger ist überaus qualifiziert, dir zu assistieren. Obendrein stellt sie eine sehr interessante Gesellschaft dar, wenn man sich erst einmal näher mit ihr befasst. Etwas ungestüm vielleicht, aber das wird sich legen. Ihr werdet bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen."

Snape schnaubte. "Haben Sie in letzter Zeit einmal mit ihr gesprochen? Sie ist furchtbar schwer zu ertragen. Neunmalklug, besserwisserisch ..."

"Oh, das habe ich!", verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich und der Tatendrang in seinen strahlend blauen Augen war dabei so ungebrochen wie seit eh und je. "Wir hatten das Vergnügen, erst kürzlich ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln. Ihre Argumente können sehr überzeugend sein."

Snape rümpfte missbilligend die Nase. "Sie war hier? Sagen Sie nicht, sie hat die Frechheit besessen, Ihre Arbeit zu stören, Schulleiter."

"Sie war in der Tat bei mir und hat versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, die ganze Sache abzublasen. Zu schade, dass du sie nicht gehört hast. Dieses Mädchen besitzt eine Leidenschaft, von der wir nur träumen können."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Das war nicht das, was ich hören wollte. Miss Grangers Leidenschaften interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten."

Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt und streckte die Hand nach Snape aus, um seinen Arm zu tätscheln. "Leider musste ich ihr erklären, dass die Geschäfte rund um Hogwarts vor allem anderen kommen. Wir können nicht auf persönliche Einwände Rücksicht nehmen, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht."

"Als ob sie das verstehen würde ...", wand Snape grummelnd ein.

Dumbledore nickte. "Du hast Recht. Sie war sehr enttäuscht. Aber sie ist jung und wird es verkraften."

Snape war da anderer Meinung. Er sah schon deutlich vor sich, wie er dazu gezwungen war, seine Freizeit mit dem aufmüpfigen Gör zu verbringen, das für gewöhnlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich irgendwo einzumischen.

"Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Albus?", murmelte er zwischen seinen eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hervor. "Sollen wir uns unterwegs ein Zimmer teilen?" Sein Kommentar war ein einziger Hohn. "Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich die Nacht an ihrer Seite verbringe, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr begibt."

"Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr eine Lösung finden werdet. Ihr seid intelligent genug, um das allein zu regeln. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr unterwegs keine Spuren hinterlasst. Wenn nötig, musst du dafür sorgen, dass sich niemand an euch erinnert. Tom darf auf gar keinen Fall erfahren, was wir im Schilde führen."

"Seien Sie unbesorgt, Schulleiter. Sie können wie immer auf mich zählen."

Dumbledore seufzte tief und langanhaltend.

"Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich dafür auserwählt habe. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst. Euch steht eine aufregende Reise bevor. Ihr könntet unterwegs auf eine Vielzahl altbekannter Gefahren stoßen oder auch etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes finden."


	2. Chapter 2

Sommerregen

Kapitel 2

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry. Was Snape gesagt hat, verwirrt mich nur noch mehr. Er will mir nicht verraten, wo es hingeht oder was wir tun sollen."

„Und du bist sicher, dass Dumbledore dir diese Nachricht geschrieben hat und es nicht einer von Snapes kranken Scherzen ist, um dich hochzunehmen?"

Sie schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf und ließ sich neben ihm auf sein Bett fallen, wo sie den Zettel aus der Tasche ihrer Strickjacke hervorholte und ihn auf ihrem Schoß ausbreitete. Abwesend strich sie ihn mit den Fingern glatt.

„Hier, siehst du? Das ist eindeutig Dumbledores Siegel. Außerdem war ich längst bei ihm und habe alles überprüft."

Harry pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Ich würde sagen, du steckst ganz schön in der Klemme, wenn du gezwungen bist, mit Snape was für Hogwarts zu erledigen."

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Danke. Genau das kann ich jetzt brauchen."

„Entschuldige. Ich verspreche dir, Ron und ich, wir werden uns auf jeden Fall bei Dumbledore nach dir erkundigen."

„Schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Genauso wenig wie du. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du mit diesem alten Griesgram abhängen musst, anstatt endlich mit Ron auszugehen! Du hast auf diesen Moment gewartet, seit wir damals zum ersten Mal vom Weihnachtsball erfuhren."

„Ja, aber das ist nicht das, was mich am meisten daran stört. Ron und ich, wir werden das bestimmt bald nachholen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir und Snape. Mit dem werde ich schon irgendwie fertig. Schlimmer ist vielmehr, dass ich jetzt, wo Sirius … na ja, wo er nicht mehr da ist, fühle ich mich mies, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann."

Harry nickte kaum merklich. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn der Tod seines Paten, der erst kürzlich verstorben war, stark mitgenommen hatte. Seither hatte Harry sich von den anderen abgekapselt und nur noch zu seinen engsten Freunden Kontakt.

„Du wirst sehen, Hermine, früher oder später wird diese verdammte Bellatrix dafür bezahlen. Wir werden sie kriegen und ihr das heimzahlen."

Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie das hörte. Seine Worte bekräftigten ihre Sorge um ihn nur noch mehr.

xxx

"Mehr Gepäck haben Sie nicht?", fragte Snape belustigt, als Hermine reisefertig und lediglich mit einer kleinen Handtasche bewaffnet vor ihm in seinem Büro stand.

"Sie sagten, ich soll nur leichtes Gepäck mitnehmen. Ich habe alles, was ich übers Wochenende brauche, mit einem Zauber versehen. Eine Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, ein Nachthemd ..."

"Schön, schön, Miss Granger. Der Zauber ist mir durchaus geläufig. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, überspringen wir das und kommen lieber gleich zur Sache. Da Sie noch keine Erfahrung im Apparieren vorweisen können, werden wir einen Portschlüssel benutzen, der uns unbemerkt aus dem Schloss bringt. Dies ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da das Reisen über den Kamin derzeit zu unsicher ist. Professor Umbridge ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht die einzige Vertretung des Ministeriums, die dafür sorgt, dass die Kamine von Hogwarts überwacht werden."

"Einen Portschlüssel? Ist das denn sinnvoll, wenn Voldemort nicht erfahren -"

Snape stieß ein unschönes Fauchen aus.

"Sagen Sie diesen Namen nicht! Und wo wir schon dabei sind, erwähnen Sie auch nicht die anderen Dinge. Der Portschlüssel ist keinesfalls genehmigt."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Vermutlich gehörte das zu den vielen Ungereimtheiten, die sich mit dem Erhalt von Dumbledores Nachricht aufgetan hatten. Insgeheim wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen sollte, wenn sie keine Schwierigkeiten mit Snape haben wollte. Ganz so schnell zufriedengeben wollten sie sich mit seiner forschen Antwort jedoch nicht.

"Wenn Sie mich so höflich darum bitten, werde ich Ihnen den Gefallen nur zu gerne tun! Sagen Sie, Professor, warum wollen Sie mich überhaupt dabei haben, wenn Sie mir nicht mal verraten wollen, wonach ich suchen soll?"

Snape kam näher und hob drohend den Zeigefinger vor ihr Gesicht.

"Lassen Sie uns eins klarstellen, Granger. Ich will Sie nicht dabei haben, mir bleibt nur keine andere Wahl, als Sie mitzunehmen. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen hatte unser Schulleiter die glorreiche Idee, dass Sie mir bei dem, was auch immer er vorhat, assistieren sollen."

Skeptisch legte sie die Stirn in Falten. "Heißt das, Sie wissen selbst nicht, worum es eigentlich geht? Warum lassen Sie das mit sich machen?"

Snape versteifte sich. Es war keine Frage, dass er sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

"So ist das nun mal, wenn man einen Pakt mit Dumbledore eingeht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie so unter seiner Fuchtel stehen."

"Und es ist auch vollkommen unerheblich für Sie. Wir müssen gehen."

Ohne langes Zögern drängte er sie zum Kamin hinüber, schubste sie hinein und rief: "Büro des Schulleiters!" Da passierte es auch schon: Mit Ach und Krach sauste sie aus Dumbledores Kamin, noch ehe sie so richtig begriff, wie ihr geschah.

Kaum war Hermine dabei, sich hustend und würgend die Asche abzuklopfen, tauchte Snape hinter ihr auf und dirigierte sie mit Händen und Füßen auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu, wo der Schulleiter schon auf sie wartete.

"Sie hätten mich warnen können, dass Sie das tun, Professor ..."

Er ging nicht darauf ein und fiel ihr ins Wort. "Lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren, Granger. Kommen Sie schon!"

Bei Dumbledore angelangt blieb er stehen und richtete sich kerzengerade vor ihm auf.

"Wir sind soweit. Haben Sie die Karten präpariert?"

Dumbledore nickte und Hermines Zuversicht schwand gänzlich. Hoffentlich ging das mal gut! Alleine der Gedanke an eine Reise ins Ungewisse mit Snape als Navigator entlockte ihr ein schmerzliches Wimmern.

"Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, wie ungeheuer wichtig Ihre Diskretion ist, Miss Granger", verkündete Dumbledore ernst. "Wir alle zählen auf Sie."

"Sir", brachte sie sichtlich unbehaglich hervor, "ich möchte wirklich nicht lästig sein, aber wäre es nicht vielleicht an der Zeit, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe? Es könnte durchaus hilfreich sein, wenn ich weiß, was mich erwartet."

"Sie werden zur gegebenen Zeit alles Wichtige von Severus erfahren. Viel Glück." Er zwinkerte vergnügt in Snapes Richtung. "Wir sehen uns dann im Laufe der nächsten Woche."

Hermine starrte entgeistert zwischen den beiden umher.

"Was? Soll das etwa heißen, wir werden die Jahresabschlusszeremonie versäumen?"

"Hat Severus Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass es eine längere Unternehmung werden könnte?"

"Das ist es ja! Niemand sagt mir auch nur irgendetwas!"

"Nun, dann stellen Sie sich besser gleich darauf ein. Sobald Sie zurück sind, haben Sie genug Zeit, sich zu erholen. Genießen Sie Ihre Ferien."

Hermines Empörung war so gewaltig angestiegen, dass sie mit Sicherheit eine Weile brauchen würde, das zu verkraften.

"Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das, was Sie vorhaben, rechtens ist. Ich fühle mich hintergangen. Ist es wirklich nötig, so ein Geheimnis um die ganze Sache zu machen?"

"Das ist es in der Tat, Miss Granger. Sie haben in Ihrer Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass Sie zu uns stehen. Jemand mit Ihren Talenten ist mir nur selten zuvor begegnet. Ich bin bereit, mein Vertrauen in Sie zu setzen und stelle Ihnen dafür meinen fähigsten Mann zur Seite. Sie und Severus zusammen werden ein wunderbares Team bilden."

Sie blinzelte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen folgen kann."

"Das macht nichts. Sie werden noch früh genug erkennen, dass ich sehr wohl weiß, worauf ich zähle. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie."

Er bückte sich, riss die oberste Schreibtischschublade auf und kramte darin herum.

"Wo hab ich denn nur ... eben waren sie noch hier ..."

Er hob den Kopf und seufze.

"Professor Trelawney hat mich heute schon besucht und da musste ich sie notgedrungen verstecken. Sybill hat einen geradezu zwanghaften Hang, im unpassendsten Moment in Trance zu verfallen. Ich konnte also unmöglich riskieren, dass sie sie sieht. Sie ist jüngst recht zerstreut, müsst ihr wissen."

Kaum gesprochen, tauchte er wieder unter.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Damit war Trelawney wahrlich nicht alleine. Die Ereignisse in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten hatten sich förmlich überschlagen. Zuerst war es der neuen Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Umbridge, gelungen, im Namen des Ministeriums die Schüler und Lehrkräfte zu unterdrücken, bis es Hermine und ihren Freunden zu bunt geworden war und sie eine Schülerarmee gegründet hatten, um sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Am Anfang war dieses verzweifelte Unterfangen noch recht erfolgreich verlaufen; jedenfalls solange, bis sie aufgeflogen waren und Umbridge zur neuen Schulleitung von Hogwarts gekürt wurde. Seither ging es kontinuierlich bergab. Professor McGonagall überstand schwer angeschlagen einen Angriff, als sie versuchte, Hagrid davor zu bewahren, aus Hogwarts vertrieben zu werden. Erst jetzt, zum Ende des Schuljahres, war sie wieder aus dem St. Mungo's zurückgekehrt. Und als wären das nicht schon genug Sorgen gewesen, hatten die Schüler bei einem Kampf im Ministerium auch noch Sirius, Harrys Paten, verloren.

Hermine beobachtete unglücklich ihren wiedereingesetzten Schulleiter und auch Snape wirkte alles andere als geduldig, während er finstere Blicke in Dumbledores Richtung warf.

"Sagen Sie bloß, sie ist immer noch beleidigt wegen dieser Angelegenheit mit dem Zentauren."

"So könnte man es nennen, Severus. Sie fühlt sich gekränkt, weil sie glaubt, er hat nicht das nötige Potential und die Gabe, die es bräuchte, um sein Fach zu unterrichten. Seit sie auch noch von Dolores suspendiert wurde, hat sie Angst um ihren Stellenwert an dieser Schule."

"Ich habe meine Bedenken deswegen bereits oftmals zum Ausdruck gebracht, Albus. Sollten wir nicht lieber dafür sorgen, dass Sybill ..."

"Nein, nein. Ich möchte nicht auf sie verzichten. Sybill ist Teil dieser Institution wie wir alle. Ach, hier sind sie ja."

Dumbledore kehrte lächelnd aus der Versenkung zurück, als hätte es die kleine Unterbrechung nie gegeben. Seelenruhig reckte er sich über den Tisch nach vorn und drückte Snape einen Satz abgenutzter Spielkarten in die Hand, die dieser steif entgegennahm.

"Ich habe sie bereits der Reihe nach sortiert. Du musst sie zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt nur noch aktivieren, dann steht eurer Reise nichts mehr im Weg."

Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum. Was sie sah, war eine herbe Enttäuschung, denn insgeheim hatte sie mit etwas gerechnet, das mindestens so nützlich wie die Karte des Rumtreibers sein würde, die Harry in seinem Besitz hatte.

"Verzeihung, Professor, aber sind das die Karten, von denen Sie sprachen?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Gibt es damit ein Problem, Granger?"

"Nun ja, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind das lediglich ganz gewöhnliche Spielkarten, wie man sie aus der Welt der Muggel kennt. Man kann sie dort in jeder Kneipe finden."

"Richtig. Das haben wir damit beabsichtigt. Wir wollen schließlich nicht auffallen."

"Aber ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten etwas mehr auf Lager. Wenn ich schon mit Ihnen losziehe, möchte ich doch wenigstens sicher sein, dass ich diese Reise unbeschadet überstehe."

"Keine Sorge, das werden Sie", sagte Snape schneidend.

Er fackelte nicht lange, zog die oberste Spielkarte vom Stapel und setzte den Zauberstab darauf. Sofort begann die Karte zu leuchten.

"Legen Sie Ihren Finger drauf, Granger. Sofort."

Hermine sah entgeistert von Snape zu Dumbledore. Als dieser aufmunternd nickte, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Anweisungen ihres Professors zu folgen. Keine Sekunde später waren sie aus dem Büro verschwunden.

xxx

Der Regen prasselte rhythmisch gegen das schmutzige Fenster der heruntergekommenen Herberge und spiegelte genau das wider, was Hermine in ihrem Inneren empfand: Nichts als pure Trostlosigkeit.

Wehmütig senkte sie den Blick auf die Liste mit einer Vielzahl an Notizen, die Snape ihr soeben in die Hand gedrückt hatte, um sie, wie sie vermutete, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hier, lesen Sie das", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Machtlos musste Hermine sich geschlagen geben und mitansehen, wie er zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein kleines Büchlein aus seinem Umhang hervorholte, es vor ihr auf das Bett legte und den Zauberstab darauf richtete. Sofort wuchs das unschuldig aussehende Miniaturobjekt zu stattlicher Größe heran und entpuppte sich als dicker Wälzer.

„Sie meinen, ich soll das alles lesen?"

Er schürzte die Lippen. „Fangen Sie mit den Notizen an und vernichten Sie sie im Anschluss, dann haben Sie einen Anhaltspunkt, worum es bei dieser Unternehmung geht. Das Buch wird Ihnen den Rest erklären."

Hermine seufzte. Genau das hatte sie erwartet. Mit Snape auf eine Reise zu gehen, war alles andere als ein Vergnügen. Bereits jetzt, nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte sie die Schnauze gehörig voll von ihm. Seit sie den Portschlüssel benutzt hatten, waren sie nicht eine Minute zur Ruhe gekommen. Mindestens drei abgelegene Muggeldörfer hatten sie zu Fuß abgeklappert, ohne dass er Hermine den Sinn des Unterfangens näher erläutert hätte. Überhaupt hatte er unterwegs kaum ein Wort mit ihr geredet und sich so schnell voranbewegt, dass sie Mühe gehabt hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten; es war einer Erlösung gleichgekommen, als er endlich die vereinsamte Herberge angesteuert und darin zwei Zimmer besorgt hatte.

Snape, längst auf dem Weg zur Tür, wirbelte plötzlich herum.

„Sie verlassen unter gar keinen Umständen Ihr Zimmer, Granger. Ich werde mich inzwischen etwas umsehen."

Sie nickte. Kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, plumpste sie erschöpft auf das Bett und befreite sich aus ihren triefend nassen Sachen. Frierend kroch sie unter die Decke und atmete erst einmal durch.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich dazu aufraffen konnte, Snapes Anweisungen zu befolgen. Schon beim Durchlesen der Notizen dämmerte ihr, dass alles mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Aber warum hatte Dumbledore darauf bestanden, ausgerechnet sie da mit hineinzuziehen?

Pflichtbewusst vernichtete sie das Pergament und widmete sich dem Buch. Sofort war klar, dass man etwas Derartiges nicht in der Schulbibliothek von Hogwarts finden konnte. Nicht einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung war ihr bisher ein solches Buch untergekommen. Ob es Snape gehörte? Oder doch eher Dumbledore? Warum machten die beiden so ein Geheimnis aus allem?

Schön und gut. Dumbledore war der Schulleiter und hatte jetzt, nachdem Sirius gestorben und er selbst erst kürzlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, jede Menge zu tun. Wo war er überhaupt untergetaucht, als er fort gewesen war? Was hatte er die ganze Zeit über gemacht? Was Snape anbelangte, gab es nicht viel zu sagen. Er war genau derselbe Arsch wie immer.

Während sie sich notgedrungen darin versuchte, sich mit ihrem Schicksal anzufreunden, gingen ihr allerhand Dinge durch den Kopf. Das gesamte Haus, in das es sie verschlagen hatte, hatte etwas Unwirkliches an sich. Bestimmt hatte Snape seine Gründe gehabt, ausgerechnet hier einzukehren. Doch was es damit auf sich hatte, konnte Hermine nicht wissen. Ihr war auf dem Weg hierher nicht viel Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Sie hatte inmitten des strömenden Regens genug damit zu tun gehabt, hin und wieder einen flüchtigen Blick auf Snapes schwarze Rückseite zu erhaschen, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Umgeben von ihren paar Habseligkeiten strahlte das Zimmer eine düstere Stimmung aus, passend zu Hermines eigenen immer finsterer werdenden Gedanken. Was in dem Buch gestanden hatte, war irritierend und voller dunkler Magie gewesen. Gefährlich, unheilvoll, beängstigend. Snape konnte unmöglich glauben, dass sie es jetzt, wo sie einen ersten Einblick in alles erhalten hatte, dabei belassen würde. Natürlich hatte sie jede Menge Fragen dazu und die verlangten für gewöhnlich nach Antworten.

Ungeduldig hockte sie auf dem Bett und wackelte mit den Füßen. Ob er von seiner Erkundungstour schon zurück war? Wenn er tatsächlich von ihr erwartete, dass sie in diesem abscheulichen Zimmer blieb und für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigte, während er sich _umsehen_ durfte, hatte er sich gewaltig in ihr getäuscht.

Hermine schlug das Buch zu und kletterte aus dem Bett. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte sie sich eine Ladung trockener Sachen aus ihrer Handtasche übergeworfen. Bewaffnet mit dem Zauberstab schlich sie nach draußen auf den Flur und blickte sich um. Nicht eine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Vermutlich waren sie und der Professor ohnehin die Einzigen Gäste in diesem eigenartigen Haus. Dafür war unter Snapes Zimmertür, schräg gegenüber von ihr, ein helles Licht zu sehen, das sich kontinuierlich auf und ab bewegte.

Lautlos durchquerte Hermine auf Zehenspitzen den langen schmalen Gang und presste ihr Ohr an seine Tür. Mist. Er hatte vorgesorgt und mit einem Zauber jegliche aus seinem Zimmer kommenden Geräusche gedämpft. Auch das Schlüsselloch war versiegelt.

Hermine hatte genug. Sie hob die Hand und wollte gerade anklopfen, da riss jemand von innen die Tür auf und zerrte sie hinein. Unsanft wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Das Nächste, was sie registrierte, war ein Zauberstab, der sich aufdringlich in ihre Wange bohrte.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen Ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen, Granger?", knurrte Snape sie an.

Verdutzt sah Hermine sich um. Das helle Licht war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.

„Sie verhalten sich nicht gerade unauffällig, Professor", nuschelte sie hervor.

„Wirklich? Hmm. Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheißegal."

„Ach ja? Das sagen Sie jetzt. Aber was, wenn wir auffliegen?"

„Das werden wir mit Sicherheit, wenn Sie meine Anweisungen nicht befolgen."

Die Tür schnappte ins Schloss. Snape ließ von ihr ab und steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang.

Zittrig löste Hermine sich von der Wand los. Der Schreck von eben steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

„Sir? War das eben ein Patronus? Ich hab Licht gesehen und da dachte ich ..."

„Ich habe mit Albus geredet", sagte er unbehelligt. „Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, Potter und Weasley hätten sich gemeinsam in seinem Büro eingefunden, um sich nach Ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen." Er holte Luft und atmete sie langsam durch die Nase aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie denen über mich erzählt haben, aber ich bin nicht Ihr Botenjunge, Granger. Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Sie an einen Stuhl zu fesseln und Albus anzulügen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist. Ich werde keinesfalls Nachrichten für Sie entgegennehmen oder meinen Patronus missbrauchen, damit die beiden beruhigt schlafen können. Wir haben andere Sorgen vor uns, um die wir uns kümmern müssen."

Hermine schluckte. Wenn er weiterhin so mies gelaunt sein würde, würde sie sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vorsorglich selbst an einen Stuhl fesseln.


	3. Chapter 3

Sommerregen

Kapitel 3

Abgesehen von dem Regen gepeitschten Fenster mit Ausblick auf einen hinter Wolken und Nebel verborgenen in der Ferne gelegenen Hügel, sah Snapes Zimmer nicht viel anders aus, als ihr eigenes. Unaufgefordert setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch, der beim Fenster stand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, stets kritisch beobachtet von ihrem Professor, der sie mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen musterte.

"Wollen Sie mir jetzt endlich sagen, wieso wir hier sind? Es hat etwas mit diesem dunklen Zauber zu tun, der in dem Buch vorkam, oder? Glauben Sie denn, es wäre möglich, dass Voldemort es geschafft hat ..."

"Wann werden Sie endlich auf mich hören, Granger?", knurrte er sie an. "Wenn Sie den Dunklen Lord schon so nennen müssen, tun Sie es nicht in meiner Gegenwart."

Hermine stutzte. Wieso war es für ihn so wichtig, darauf zu bestehen, ihn den Dunklen Lord zu nennen? Snape hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck erweckt, von ängstlicher Natur zu sein, wie viele andere, die sich vor Voldemort fürchteten. Außerdem, wenn sie eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass Dumbledore die Dinge so nannte, wie es ihm passte. Er nahm keine Rücksicht auf einen Namen.

"Wie Sie meinen. Glauben Sie also, er hat es geschafft, seine Seele zu zerspalten, um damit einen Horkrux zu erschaffen?"

Snape kam näher und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl. Die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, fuhr er sich mit der Hand in den Nacken, als würde er über etwas grübeln. Er wirkte abgeschlagen auf Hermine. Doch der Eindruck war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn kaum sah er sie an, glitzerte es angriffslustig in seinen wachen Augen.

"Albus glaubt, dass er etwas auf die Schliche gekommen ist, das den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal vernichten könnte. Wie viel an dieser Theorie dran ist, müssen wir erst noch herausfinden. So oder so wird er nichts unversucht lassen, etwas gegen ihn auszurichten."

"Und Sie, Sir? Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Hermine neugierig. "Wie stehen Sie zu der ganzen Sache?"

Snapes Mundwinkel spielten für eine Sekunde irgendwo zwischen Verachtung und Arroganz.

"Das ist unerheblich", sagte er in knappen Worten.

Hermine zuckte wie elektrisiert zusammen. So schnell einen Dämpfer verpasst zu bekommen, tat weh. Sie hatte im Stillen darauf vertraut, dass er endlich etwas aus sich herausgehen würde, wenn er merkte, dass sie sehr wohl dazu imstande war, den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen.

"Nicht für mich, Professor. Sie irren sich, wenn Sie glauben, Ihre Meinung wäre mir gleichgültig."

Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und reckte sein Kinn empor. "Sie kennen mich nicht, Granger. Was für einen Unterschied sollte es also für Sie machen?"

Enttäuscht senkte Hermine den Blick auf seine Brust. Es war beinahe unerträglich, in seine kalten schwarzen Augen zu sehen, wenn er so herablassend reagierte.

"Die Notizen, die Sie mir gegeben haben, erwähnten verschiedene Namen und ein oder zwei Häuser, wenn ich mich nicht getäuscht habe. Deshalb sind wir hier, nicht wahr? Dumbledore war nicht untätig, als er sich aus Hogwarts zurückgezogen hat. Er hat nach etwas gesucht, das Tom Riddle aufhalten kann. Und dazu wollte er etwas über seine Herkunft herausfinden."

Entgegen ihrer Vorgehalte seiner abweisenden Art gegenüber blickte sie auf und sah ihn voller Erwartung an.

Überraschend sanft schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

"Nein, er war nicht untätig. Seit wir wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkommen würde, ist Albus jeder noch so kleinen Spur nachgegangen."

Er hob die Hand und strich damit über seinen linken Unterarm. Unweigerlich fragte sich Hermine, ob ihm bewusst war, was er da tat.

"Was hat Dumbledore herausgefunden, Professor? Denkt er etwa, dass sich hier in der Gegend ein Seelenbruchstück Tom Riddles versteckt?"

"Das werden wir morgen überprüfen, Miss Granger."

"Und wenn es so ist?"

"Sollten Sie extrem vorsichtig sein. Wir reden hier nicht von kindischer Zauberei. Die Möglichkeiten, seine Seele zu zerstückeln, sind begrenzt. Man muss schon sehr schwerwiegende Taten begehen, damit es dazu kommt."

"Sie meinen, er hat jemanden dafür ermordet? Das hat doch nicht etwa mit Harrys Eltern zu tun, oder?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht und Hermine bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, fast so, als hätte sie etwas sehr Gravierendes gesagt oder einen wunden Punkt berührt. Schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat schon in sehr jungen Jahren einen Hang dazu gezeigt, andere Menschen als unwürdig einzustufen. Er wuchs in einem Heim auf und niemand hat ihm dort etwas bedeutet. Das Einzige, was er hatte, war sein Name. Wir wissen von der Heimleiterin, dass er bereits damals, als er dort aufwuchs, versucht war, mehr über seine Herkunft in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem hat er bereits sehr früh magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt und diese auf seine Mitmenschen und die Umgebung, in der er sich aufhielt, angewandt."

"Er hat also jemanden ermordet", sagte Hermine leise und wirkte dabei äußerst betroffen, obwohl sie es insgeheim längst vermutet hatte. "Wen? Wie alt war er da?"

"Sofern das, was Albus in Erfahrung bringen konnte, zutrifft, dürfen wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei den ersten Morden um die letzten noch lebenden Riddles handelte, seine direkten Verwandten, zu denen er nie einen Bezug hatte."

Sie schauderte unbewusst. Dass Voldemort dazu in der Lage war, jemanden zu ermorden, den er nicht einmal kannte, zeugte deutlich von seiner Kaltblütigkeit.

"Was Sie gesagt haben, klingt beunruhigend. Aber wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass er in einem Heim aufwachsen musste?"

"Diese Frage ist für den Erfolg unserer Mission unerheblich."

Hermine widerstand nur mit großer Anstrengung dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen.

"Wieso wollen Sie es mir nicht einfach sagen? Würde Dumbledore auch so ein Geheimnis daraus machen, wenn er hier wäre?"

Snape beugte sich mit nahezu erschreckender Geschwindigkeit nach vorn und bleckte seine gelblichen Zähne.

"Er ist aber nicht hier, wie Sie sehen können", knurrte er ungehalten. "Sie müssen also mit dem vorlieb nehmen, was ich Ihnen sage."

"Wohl eher mit dem, was Sie mir nicht sagen", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

Sie sahen sich für etliche Sekunden an und es wurde unangenehm still im Raum. So still, dass Hermine sich einbildete, ihr vor Anspannung wild klopfendes Herz in ihrer Brust hämmern zu hören. Erst nach einer Weile entspannten sich seine Züge und er sackte mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne des Stuhls zurück.

"Wer war seine Mutter, Professor", wagte sich Hermine vorsichtig an ihre nächste Frage heran. "Woher kam sie und wieso hat sie sich nicht um ihn gekümmert?"

"Sie war eine Hexe", sagte er schlicht, ohne sie länger anzusehen, "aus einfachen Verhältnissen hier in der Gegend stammend."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter, doch noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Snape fort.

"Unser Wissen über sie stützt sich größtenteils auf Erinnerungen verschiedenster Leute, die Albus im Laufe der Jahre zusammengetragen hat. Der Rest ist reine Spekulation. Jedenfalls, soweit wir davon ausgehen können, war sie keine besonders begabte Hexe. Trotzdem ist es ihr gelungen, einen in der Nähe lebenden Muggel zu verzaubern, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr durchzubrennen und sie zu heiraten. Das Ergebnis dieser unglücklichen Liaison war Tom Riddle."

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

"Was ist dann passiert?", platzte es ungestüm aus ihr heraus, kaum dass ihm das letzte Wort über die dünnen Lippen gekommen war. Sie war aufgrund der spärlichen Informationen innerlich so aufgewühlt, dass sie darüber hinaus ganz vergaß, nicht Harry oder Ron gegenüber zu sitzen, sondern Snape. "Hat er sie geschwängert und sie dann verlassen?"

Snape runzelte offenbar unbehaglich über den Verlauf der Konversation die Stirn.

"Mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, worauf Sie anspielen, Granger."

"Natürlich nicht. Sie sind ein Mann, Professor. Obwohl ich Ihre Bedenken nur zu gut nachvollziehen kann, glauben Sie mir. So wie ich das verstehe, hat sie ihn reingelegt. Vermutlich mit einem Liebeszauber, habe ich Recht? Die Sache konnte nur schiefgehen. Ein Zauber kann niemals echte Liebe hervorbringen. Und damit kommen wir auch schon zum nächsten Punkt. Sie wusste nicht, wo hin, da hat sie das Kind in ein Heim gegeben."

Snape blinzelte.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich den Mund halten, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich bin nicht an Ihren kindischen Theorien oder Hypothesen interessiert, also behalten Sie sie für sich. Ich habe mehr Zeit in der Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lords verbracht, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Denken Sie, mich kümmert, was seine Mutter getan hat? Es ist nicht relevant, solange es nicht meine Dienste für ihn betrifft."

"Aber vielleicht kann Ihnen genau das helfen, ihn zu verstehen."

Er hob eine Braue.

"Inwiefern?"

"Ich - ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie sich darüber so aufregen. Es ist traurig, aber solche Dinge passieren tagtäglich. Tom Riddle wäre nicht der Erste, der aus solchen Verhältnissen stammt. Aber wenn er selbst versucht hat, etwas über seine Herkunft zu erfahren, muss das eine Bedeutung haben. Für ihn mit Sicherheit."

Snape atmete scharf ein.

"Ich bin nicht Dumbledore, Miss Granger. Ich hege auch nicht die geringste Absicht, ihm nachzueifern. Wenn Sie die genauen Details dazu wissen wollen, kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen, Professor. Sie können es nur nicht, weil Sie nicht wollen."

Ein Blitzen legte sich über seine Augen.

"Wie gesagt, das ist nicht mein Metier. Meine Aufgaben sind strikt geregelt. Der Rest liegt bei Dumbledore. Er tut, was er tun muss. Ich tue, was ich tun muss."

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Wangen rosarot anliefen. Snape selbst hatte den Hauch einer Farbe bekommen, die sie für gewöhnlich nur dann zu Gesicht bekam, wenn Neville mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit den Zaubertrankunterricht zum Erliegen gebracht hatte.

"Ich wollte nur ..."

"Es ist mir egal, was Sie wollten", dröhnte er. "Wenn Sie weiterhin Fragen an mich haben, sollten Sie aufhören, sich selbst so wichtig zu nehmen. Lernen Sie zuzuhören, verstanden?"

Sie nickte peinlich berührt.

"Ja, Sir."

Snape räusperte sich.

"Gut. Wenn Sie etwas essen wollen, ich habe Proviant für einige Tage dabei. Ansonsten sollten Sie zusehen, dass Sie auf Ihr Zimmer kommen."

Erneut stellte sie fest, dass er sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, sich damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen, für sie verantwortlich zu sein oder gar für sie zu sorgen. Fast kam ihr ein Lächeln aus. War es nicht ein fürchterliches Klischee, zu glauben, dass er den Proviant ebenfalls im Inneren seines Umhangs versteckt hatte, wie zuvor das tonnenschwere Buch?

Gedankenverloren und auch etwas zerstreut schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Danke, nein. Ich bin stolzer Selbstversorger."

Über Snapes zerfurchtes Gesicht legte sich ein sarkastisches Grinsen. Er stand auf, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Weder die verbale Auseinandersetzung, noch Hermines fragender Ausdruck schien ihn weiter zu kümmern.

"Wie Sie meinen."

Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Unbeholfen drückte sie sich in Richtung Tür davon, bevor es erst so richtig unangenehm werden konnte.

"Also, ich werd' dann mal besser gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

"Tun Sie das, Granger. Wir brechen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf."


	4. Chapter 4

Sommerregen

Kapitel 4

Hermine erwachte aufgrund einer ihrer Albträume, die sie seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium immer wieder heimsuchten. Was dort wenige Wochen zuvor geschehen war, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie trotz ihrer überragenden Fertigkeiten im Zaubern einem Angriff durch Todesser recht herzlich wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte. Und das war noch längst nicht alles, was sie beunruhigte. Irgendwie wurde sie das bedrückende Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape absichtlich etwas vor ihr zurückhielt.

Die halbe Nach hatte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, um einen Sinn dahinter zu sehen. So wie die Frage, was wäre, wenn sie sich täuschte und Voldemorts Mutter das Kind nicht freiwillig in das Heim gegeben hatte, sondern sich nur aus Verzweiflung dorthin gewandt hatte. Konnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass Snape sich selbst betroffen gefühlt und deshalb so eigenartig reagiert hatte, als sie mehr über diese Frau herausfinden wollte, die den Muggel verzaubert hatte?

Hermine stieß immer wieder auf eine Sackgasse. Sie wusste nicht viel über Snape und war streng genommen auch nicht erpicht darauf, mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Er war ihr Lehrer und damit basta. Er würde nicht dulden, dass sie anfing, in seinem Leben herumzuschnüffeln.

Es war der zweite Tag ihrer Reise. Der Regen hatte sich gelegt und einem dampfigen Sommermorgen Platz gemacht. Zaghaft krochen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont, als sich die beiden auf den Weg machten, um ihre Arbeit zu tun. Ganz in der Nähe ihrer Unterkunft, am Rande eines zwischen zwei Hügeln gelegenen Dorfs, sahen Hermine und ihr Professor aus der Ferne das auf einem der umgebenden Hügel gelegene Haus, von dem sie erstmals eingehender aufgrund der Notizen erfahren hatte. Das Haus das, wie sie vermutete, Voldemorts Verwandten gehört haben musste.

Obwohl es längst verlassen war, erstreckte es sich prächtig in der verlorenen menschenleeren Landschaft und lud wieder einmal zum Spekulieren ein. Hermine glaubte zuversichtlich daran, dass Voldemorts Vater, der Muggel, von dort stammte, wohingegen die aus einfachen Verhältnissen kommende Frau irgendwo in der Nähe gelebt haben musste. Ob sie je herausfinden würde, was genau sich abgespielt hatte, blieb dahingestellt.

"Warum mussten wir so früh aufstehen?", sagte sie gähnend. "Heute ist Sonntag."

"Eben darum, Granger. Je weniger man uns sieht, desto besser."

Träge mühte sie sich ab, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Hätte sie doch letzte Nacht nur nicht noch einmal in das dicke Buch gesehen, doch irgendwie war sie von der Vorstellung, Voldemorts Geheimnis aufzuspüren, so gefesselt gewesen, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte und alles mit diesen unsterblich machenden Seelenbruchstücken im Zusammenhang stehende verschlungen hatte.

Der Weg, den Snape einschlug, führte sie in der ohnehin schon einsamen Landschaft ein ganzes Stück weit vom Dorf weg, bis sie schließlich einen Pfad erreichten, der immer schmäler und wilder wurde. Etliche ungezügelt wuchernde Hecken rankten sich zu beiden Seiten empor, sodass Hermine aufpassen musste, wenn sie nicht mit dem Gestrüpp ins Gehege kommen wollte, das sich mannshoch in der gottverlassenen Gegend ausgebreitet hatte. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, niemanden scherte es. Überhaupt schien sich das Interesse der im Dorf lebenden Menschen am Geschehen um sie herum darauf zu begrenzen, argwöhnisch aus geöffneten Türschlitzen zu lugen und dann klammheimlich im Inneren unterzutauchen.

"Wieso gehen wir zu Fuß, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass uns jemand sieht?"

"Weil Albus es so verlangt."

"Natürlich", murmelte Hermine leise.

Snape neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und funkelte sie an.

"Sie sind noch nicht volljährig, Granger. Je weniger Magie wir anwenden, desto weniger Spuren werden wir hinterlassen. Folglich werden Sie sich zurücknehmen und mir keinen Ärger machen."

"Aber Sie sind erwachsen. Sie dürfen zaubern, soviel Sie wollen. Zum Beispiel könnte ich mit Ihrer Hilfe apparieren und niemand würde es merken."

"Das könnten Sie", erwiderte er knapp. "Aber ich wüsste nicht wozu. Ein kleiner Fußmarsch wird Ihnen schon nicht schaden. Albus ist übrigens derselben Meinung."

Hermine klappte wenig begeistert über seinen Kommentar den Mund auf.

"Sicher. Tun Sie denn alles, was er sagt? Dumbledore und Sie scheinen nicht immer einer Meinung zu sein, soweit ich das beobachten konnte. Und trotzdem …"

Snape blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sie gegen seine Brust rannte und zurück strauchelte.

"Hören Sie, Miss Granger, wenn Sie weiterhin versuchen, meine Arbeit zu behindern, kann ich Ihnen versichern, werden wir diese Reise verlängern müssen. Da ich aber zuversichtlich bin, dass Sie das ebenso wenig wie ich wollen, sollten Sie sich darauf beschränken, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was wir vorhaben."

Hermine nickte.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde Sie nicht weiter zu Dumbledore befragen, wenn Sie mir im Gegenzug endlich erklären, ob meine Vermutungen richtig sind."

Snape seufzte.

"Einverstanden."

Hermine, die aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry die Zusammenhänge über die Geschichte des Dorfs weit besser verstand als viele andere, saugte begierig jede noch so kleine Information, die er ihr zu geben bereit war, in sich auf. Offenbar waren damals nicht nur die Riddles hier gestorben, sondern auch einige Jahre später der alte Muggelgärtner, der sich um das Anwesen der Riddles gekümmert hatte. Besonders tragisch war, dass Hermines Mitschüler Cedric ebenfalls hier sein Leben verloren hatte, als Voldemort auf dem Friedhof mithilfe der Gebeine seines Vaters geplant hatte, menschliche Gestalt zurückzuerlangen.

Die rätselhaften Vorfälle im Zusammenhang mit dem Riddlehaus blieben nicht unentdeckt. Obwohl die angewandten Zauber keine offensichtlichen Spuren hinterließen, ahnte jeder, dass die Riddles ermordet worden waren. Wie es dazu gekommen war, konnten sich die ansässigen Muggel nicht erklären. Umrankt von hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüsterten Vermutungen fanden die Toten auf dem örtlichen Friedhof ihre letzte Ruhestätte. Die Muggel schienen zu spüren, dass etwas Unheilvolles auf dem Anwesen der Riddles lag und es nicht ratsam war, in der Nähe zu verweilen. Seither verwahrloste es zusehends.

Als Snape mit dem Erzählen fertig war, kam Hermine erneut ins Grübeln. Bestimmt hatten die zuständigen Behörden des Zaubereiministeriums allerhand damit zu tun gehabt, die Fälle nicht außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen.

Wie am Tag zuvor auch, gingen sie den Rest des Weges schweigend hintereinander her, wobei Hermine diesmal fast schon laufen musste, um mit Snapes langen Schritten mitzuhalten. Dass der Professor nicht gerade in Stimmung war, eingehender mit ihr zu plaudern, war ihr sofort aufgefallen, als er am Morgen vor dem Aufbruch an ihre Tür gehämmert und sie angetrieben hatte, sich zu beeilen. Er konnte extrem übellaunig sein, wenn er es darauf anlegte, sie seine Abneigung spüren zu lassen. Aber auch sonst stellte sie immer mehr fest, dass er gewisse Eigenarten aufwies, die ihr im bisherigen Alltag an Hogwarts verborgen geblieben waren. Eigenarten, die überwiegend unangenehmer Natur waren.

Inmitten des Gestrüpps unter etlichen dunklen Bäumen verborgen, tat sich plötzlich eine niedrige verfallene Hütte vor ihnen auf. Hermine hielt inne und stutzte, als sie das ärmliche Gebäude sah. War es wirklich das, was sie vermutete? Voldemort würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn er wüsste, dass jemand seiner Identität auf der Spur war.

"Sie wollten doch mehr über seine Mutter erfahren", sagte Snape in sarkastischem Ton. Er war im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht so zögerlich und schritt tatkräftig voran. "Nun, hier hat sie gelebt."

Hermine schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den er jedoch nicht weiter zur Kenntnis nahm. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Hand, stupste er die Türe an und verschaffte sich Zugang ins Innere. Obwohl sich der letzte Besucher nicht die geringste Mühe gemacht hatte, abzuschließen, schwebte ein bedrohlicher Schatten über der Hütte, den Hermine sich nur schwer erklären konnte. Es war wie eine Vorahnung, die ihr sagte, dass sie besser nicht hier sein sollte. Ein seltsames Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, das sie davor warnte, hier herumzuschnüffeln. Vor allem, da sie fürchtete, das marode Dach könnte jeden Augenblick in sich zusammenstürzen.

"Worauf warten Sie, Granger?", höhnte Snape munter.

Da er schon vorangegangen war und in die andere Richtung gesprochen hatte, riskierte sie es, die Augen zu verdrehen; er sollte sie nicht für einen Feigling halten und so trat sie, ebenfalls mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet, über die Schwelle, um seinem Beispiel zu folgen.

Bereits nach einem ersten Rundumblick stellte sie fest, dass das mit den ärmlichen Verhältnissen weit untertrieben gewesen war. Wer auch immer hier vor vielen Jahren in dieser Bruchbude sein Dasein gefristet hatte, musste gelebt haben wie ein Vagabund. Inzwischen war die Natur Herr des Hauses geworden. Im Zentrum des Wohnraums, genau an der Stelle, wo das Dach ein großes Loch aufwies, wuchs wie zum Hohn aus den morschen Dielen eine kleine Eiche hervor. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde mit ihren immer dicker werdenden Zweigen das Dach endgültig vom First sprengen.

Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, zwischen jahrelang angehäuftem Unrat und davon flitzenden Mäusen nicht einen falschen Schritt zu tun, setzte Hermine einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, Snape auf den Fersen zu bleiben, wo nahezu überall auf dem Boden Überreste verrosteter Töpfe und Pfannen herumlagen.

"Also", sagte sie schließlich, um die bedrückende Stille zu durchbrechen. "Wonach suchen wir?"

"Nach einem Ring. Ein altes Familienerbstück seiner Familie."

"Und Sie denken, dass er ihn hier versteckt hat? Wieso sollte er das tun?"

"Weil fast niemand weiß, dass er aus dieser Gegend stammt. Er will nicht, dass der Ring gefunden wird und hat hier ein optimales Versteck für ihn."

Hermine stupste lustlos mit dem Fuß gegen einen alten Kessel.

"Wie sollen wir den hier finden?"

"Indem Sie sich auf Ihr Gespür verlassen, Miss Granger."

Toll. Genau das hatte sie erwartet: Er durfte zaubern und sie musste dabei zusehen.

"Er weiß nicht, dass wir seinem Geheimnis auf der Schliche sind, habe ich Recht? Was glaubt er, wo Sie im Augenblick sind?"

"Hogwarts. In freudiger Erwartung auf die Ferien."

"Das ist kein besonders gutes Alibi. Was denken Ihre Schüler, wenn Sie plötzlich verschollen sind?"

Snape lachte finster auf.

"Sagen Sie bloß, Sie machen sich Sorgen um den Stundenplan."

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass der Stundenplan so unmittelbar vor den Ferien keine Gültigkeit mehr hat. Ich will nur nicht, dass Dumbledore irgendwas übersieht. Jemand muss Sie doch in Hogwarts vertreten, wenn Sie nicht da sind. Immerhin sind Sie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

"Ich bin sicher, er wird wissen, was er zu tun hat."

Während sie den Professor verstohlen dabei beobachtete, wie er mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand den unordentlichen Raum absuchte, gingen ihr eine Vielzahl weiterer Fragen durch den Kopf. Was machten wohl Harry und Ron gerade? Ob sie sich um sie sorgten? Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, Snape endlich loszuhaben und ihre Eltern zu sehen, die sie seit Monaten nicht besucht hatte. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht zu lange hier festsitzen.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso Dumbledore mich bei dieser Aktion dabeihaben wollte. Ich kann hier doch gar nichts ausrichten. Hätte er nicht besser daran getan, sich selbst auf die Suche zu machen?"

"Sie werden lachen, aber genau dasselbe habe ich ihm auch gesagt."

Hermines Neugier regte sich. Im Grunde genommen war es verständlich, dass Dumbledore jemand anderen damit beauftragte, ihm zu helfen. Trotzdem wollte sie wissen, was noch dahinterstecken könnte.

"Was hat er geantwortet?", fragte sie wissbegierig.

"Er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, Granger. Den Rückschlag, den der Orden erleiden musste, nimmt er nicht leichtfertig hin. Er hat eine Vielzahl an Vorkehrungen zu treffen, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben."

Umgehend meldete sich Hermines schlechtes Gewissen zu Wort. Sie hätte Harry um jeden Preis davon abhalten müssen, ins Ministerium aufzubrechen. Vielleicht hätten sie verhindern können, in diese Falle zu tappen. Um Snape nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, sie dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, tat sie so, als hätte sie den Vorwurf in seiner Stimme nicht gehört, der auf das Desaster anspielte, das sie und ihre Freunde ausgelöst hatten.

"Reden Sie von der freigewordenen Stelle? Sie glauben doch nicht, dass noch mal jemand vom Ministerium nach Hogwarts kommt, oder?"

"Wir stehen vor einem Wandel. Das Ministerium ist im Umbruch. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis Fudge endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwindet und ein neuer Kandidat an seine Stelle tritt."

"Damit hatte ich gerechnet. Das Ministerium kann es sich nicht leisten, Voldemorts Rückkehr weiterhin zu vertuschen und so zu tun, als wäre im vergangenen Jahr nichts vorgefallen. Wissen Sie denn, wer für Fudge im Gespräch ist?"

"Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich mich davor hüten, es Ihnen zu sagen."

"Das ist doch lächerlich!"

"Meinen Sie? Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen könnten, wäre, dass Potter erneut Wirbel veranstaltet. Er sollte die Finger davon lassen, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die ihn nichts angehen."

"Sie unterschätzen Harry. Dumbledore meint, er wäre dazu auserwählt, Voldemort zu besiegen."

Snapes Augen blitzten hinter seinen langen Strähnen auf.

"Das bleibt dahingestellt. Aber in einem Punkt haben Sie Recht. Albus braucht einen neuen Lehrer."

So wie er das sagte, war klar, dass er sofort versucht hatte, sich um den Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben. Was daraus wohl diesmal geworden war?

Nur zögerlich traute sie sich, danach zu fragen. Die Antwort war jedoch nicht die, die sie erwartet hatte. Snape setzte angriffslustig den Zauberstab auf die Überreste eines umgekippten Stuhls und jagte ihn in die Luft. Rauch und Qualm breiteten sich in der Hütte aus. Hermine hüstelte und wich zurück.

"Wozu war das denn gut?"

"Sagen Sie es mir, Granger. Denken Sie, ich wüsste nicht, dass man sich bereits über mich lustig macht?"

"Na ja, das – das wollte ich damit nicht zum Ausdruck bringen", stammelte sie unbeholfen. "Ich bin sicher, Sie sind überaus qualifiziert für den Posten. Bestimmt hat er triftige Gründe, ihn Ihnen nicht zu geben, Sie wissen ja, dass er verflucht ist."

Snape ließ seine Hand sinken und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Hermine, der ohnehin schon ziemlich mulmig zumute war, sank das Herz in die Hose, als er sie mit einem überaus durchdringenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen durchbohrte.

"Wir werden sehen", sagte er trocken. "Irgendwann hat er vielleicht keine Wahl mehr."

"Was – was soll das heißen?"

"Wie gesagt, wir stehen vor einem Wandel. Die Liste der zur Verfügung stehenden Lehrer ist aufgebraucht. Nicht einmal das Ministerium hat es geschafft, einen angemessenen Ersatz zu finden."

Hermine legte irritiert den Kopf schief.

"Sie wissen mehr darüber, als Sie mir sagen wollen, richtig?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht. Sie haben genug Fragen gestellt. Kommen Sie hier rüber und machen Sie sich endlich nützlich."

Er winkte sie zu sich. Etwa im selben Atemzug nahm er seinen Umhang von den Schultern und drückte ihn Hermine in die Arme.

"Hier, halten Sie das."

Sie gehorchte und sah verdutzt dabei zu, wie er in die Knie ging und mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs im Dreck herumstocherte. Hermines Puls ging unweigerlich schneller. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde und hatte keine Lust auf unangenehme Überraschungen.

"Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Für etliche Minuten war er viel zu beschäftigt, um sich mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu befassen. Hermine indes ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch, was sie über diese Seelenbruchstücke, Horkruxe genannt, gelesen hatte. Langsam fing sie an, sich zu langweilen und immer nutzloser zu fühlen.

"Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte sie schließlich. "Wenn Dumbledore wollte, dass ich mitkomme, muss sich dahinter eine gewichtige Absicht verbergen. Er weiß, dass ich, so gut es geht, nicht zaubern sollte, damit niemand darauf aufmerksam wird. Bestimmt hat er weit vorausgedacht und mich mit Ihnen losgeschickt, dass ich dabei was lerne."

Aus Snapes Richtung kam ein abfälliges Grunzen. "Bravo, Granger." Er blickte nicht einmal auf.

"Es ist nur verständlich, dass er das tut", fuhr Hermine fort. "Uns allen ist klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Der Orden steckt in Schwierigkeiten und Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat seine volle Stärke zurückerlangt. Wenn wir nicht jetzt anfangen, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, wann dann? Harry wird in zwei Jahren seinen Schulabschluss machen, da wird es Zeit, Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Er kann sich nicht einfach irgendwo verstecken, wenn es mal soweit ist. Wir haben ja gesehen, was das bei Sirius zur Folge hatte. Bedauerlicherweise ist es zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern, denn er ist tot."

Unverzüglich hatte sie Snapes Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und bereute es sofort, da sie wusste, wie empfindlich er auf das Thema Sirius zu sprechen war, sobald es angeschnitten wurde. Um das, was sie gesagt hatte, zurückzunehmen, war es zu spät. Pfeilschnell sauste sein Kopf herum, dann sah er sie an und Hermine dämmerte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, damit anzufangen. Harry hatte immer wieder seinen Unmut darüber deutlich gemacht, dass der Professor es darauf angelegt hatte, Sirius herauszufordern und so lange zu reizen, bis dieser sein Versteck im Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte. Seit Sirius gestorben war, waren diese Anfeindungen besonders schlimm geworden, was auch Snape nicht entgangen sein konnte.

"Nur zu, Granger", sagte er wie beiläufig. "Machen Sie so weiter und Sie bewegen sich auf extrem dünnem Eis. Aber vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was Sie wollen, nicht wahr?"

"Was? Ich wollte damit keineswegs andeuten, dass Sie die Schuld an seinem Tod tragen."

Snape grinste sardonisch.

"Ach nein? Nun, Potter ist da anderer Ansicht."

"Was nicht heißt, dass ich darin mit ihm übereinstimmen muss", sagte sie verteidigend.

"Sparen Sie sich dieses Getue. Ich brauche Ihren mitleidigen Blick nicht."

"Sir, Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Sie etwas dafür können, dass es soweit kam."

"In der Tat. So gern ich behaupten würde, etwas zu Blacks Tod beigetragen zu haben, muss ich Sie enttäuschen."

"Ich weiß. Sie hatten nichts damit zu tun und das verstehe ich. Sie haben nach uns gesucht und den Orden informiert. Harry hat mir erzählt, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat. Aber er ist viel zu sehr verletzt, als dass er es akzeptieren würde. Sirius hat ihm alles bedeutet. Er hat Harry Hoffnung gemacht, eines Tages bei ihm leben zu können wie ein Teil einer richtigen Familie. Es wird dauern, bis er darüber hinwegkommt, dass diese Chance nun dahin ist."

Über Snapes Gesicht legte sich eine starre Maske des Zorns. Er stand auf und betrachtete sie von oben herab, die kalt glitzernden Augen zu Schlitzen geformt. Instinktiv wich Hermine zurück.

"Ich würde mich nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen, dass er jemals begreift, wie sein Pate wirklich war, Granger. Er sieht nur in ihm, was er sehen will."

Stille trat ein, in der sie sich abwägend ansahen. Hermine mochte es ganz und gar nicht, so von ihm betrachtet zu werden. Es vermittelte ihr den Eindruck, als würde er bis tief in ihr Innerstes schauen und nur darauf lauern, dass sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrach, wie es schon oftmals geschehen war.

Schließlich senkte sie den Blick und fragte leise: "Tun wir das nicht alle, wenn wir auf etwas vertrauen, das uns hoffen lässt? Sie und Dumbledore eingeschlossen?"

Snape schnaubte. Er wandte sich ab und widmete sich unvermittelt seiner Aufgabe.


	5. Chapter 5

Sommerregen

Kapitel 5

Hermine wusste, dass sie vorsichtiger sein musste, wenn sie Snape nicht reizen wollte. Sie wagte auch gar nicht, weiter darauf herumzureiten. Snape und Sirius hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten miteinander gehabt, seit sie zusammen in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren und diese wachsende Feindschaft offen bekundet. Es war somit nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass der Professor es nicht mochte, wenn sie bezüglich seines komplizierten Verhältnisses zu Sirius zu sehr ins Detail ging. Im Laufe der gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts und später beim Orden des Phönix hatten die beiden Streithähne es nie richtig geschafft, sich miteinander zu arrangieren. Zu allem Überfluss war diese Feindschaft nun auch auf Snape und Harry übergegangen, wie es den Anschein hatte. Hermine war im vergangenen Jahr mehrmals Zeuge dieser Auseinandersetzungen geworden und hatte auch keine Hoffnung, dass sich das eines Tages ändern würde.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken seufzte sie. Gab es überhaupt jemanden, mit dem Snape keine Schwierigkeiten hatte?

Nachdem er seine Suche nach dem Horkrux wieder aufgenommen hatte, begnügte sie sich damit, das zu ihren Füssen liegende Durcheinander mit der Schuhspitze zu inspizieren. Der Ring, von dem Snape geredet hatte, sollte seinen Worten zufolge aussehen wie ein gewöhnliches und nicht besonders reizvolles Schmuckstück. Er war klein und daher schwer zu finden. Hermine, die inzwischen wusste, dass es zwecklos war, den Horkrux durch einen Aufrufezauber herbei zu befehlen, hatte aber auch keine allzu große Lust, mit bloßen Händen danach zu graben, solange unklar war, was für Auswirkungen davon ausgehen würden. Lustlos wühlte sie weiter und kämpfte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch eine hüfthohe Schicht von verfaulendem Holz, Unrat und Dreck voran. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Sie war gerade dabei, ein morsches Brett umzudrehen, da knackte es unter ihr, als sie auf eine Handvoll schmaler krummer Knochen stieß. Hermine ging in die Hocke und reckte vorsichtig den Hals, um sie näher zu begutachten.

"Was ist das, Professor?"

Snape war sofort bei ihr.

"Was auch immer es ist, fassen Sie es nicht an", sagte er forsch und kniete sich neben sie.

Doch allzu schnell stellte sich ein nüchternes Gefühl ein und er teilte ihr mit, dass es sich bei den Knochen lediglich um die Überreste einer toten Schlange handelte.

"Sie muss ziemlich groß gewesen sein", bemerkte Hermine schnell; ihr war seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass der Fund nicht das war, was sie eigentlich gesucht hatten, nicht entgangen.

"Allerdings. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sich diese Art üblicherweise nicht hier finden lässt."

Hermine schauderte ungewollt bei dem finsteren Klang, den seine Stimme verströmte. Die Frage, ob Voldemort tatsächlich herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Vorfahren von hier stammten, erübrigte sich. Er war mit nahezu erschreckend großer Gewissheit hier gewesen.

"Die Schlange, Nagini, die er immer bei sich hat, was für eine Rolle spielt sie für ihn?"

"Er ist ein Parselmund und spricht mit ihr wie andere zu ihren Angehörigen. Sie ist, soweit man das von ihm sagen kann, seine engste Vertraute."

"Das hört sich beunruhigend an."

"Ist es auch. Sie können davon ausgehen, dass sie das einzige Wesen ist, dass ihm annähernd etwas bedeutet."

"Annähernd?"

"Der Dunkle Lord besitzt kein Verständnis für Gefühle irgendeiner Art. Erwarten Sie also nicht, dass er sein Haustier verherrlicht. Er würde sie jederzeit seinen Zielen opfern, wenn er es müsste oder sie ihm anderweitig im Weg stünde. Dennoch schätzt er ihre Gesellschaft weit mehr, als die der Menschen."

"So wie Sie über ihn reden, könnte man meinen, er hätte kein besonderes Interesse an ihr."

"Wozu auch? Er benutzt sie, schickt sie aus, um etwas für ihn zu erledigen. Das ist genug. Ihr Futter besorgt sie sich zumeist selbst. Und dennoch würde er jeden töten, der ihr fälschlicherweise zu nahe kommt oder sich seinen Absichten in den Weg stellt."

"Dann gehen Sie davon aus, dass sich eine Absicht dahinter verbirgt, dass er sie in seinem Besitz hat, ist das richtig?"

"Es wäre durchaus möglich."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Konnte er nicht endlich aufhören, dieses lächerliche Ratespiel mit ihr zu spielen?

"Welche?", fragte sie interessiert.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Unser Wissen beruht nur auf Vermutungen, Miss Granger. Wir spekulieren, forschen nach und gehen der Sache so weit wie möglich auf den Grund. Eine Garantie haben wir erst, wenn sich etwas als richtig erweist oder wir einen Schlag gegen ihn ausführen können."

"Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit, mehr darüber herauszufinden? Dumbledore muss doch bestimmt einige Informationen über ihn zusammengetragen haben, wenn er vorhat, etwas gegen ihn auszurichten."

"Sicher. Sie können ja zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen."

Sie stutzte. Etwas an der Art und Weise wie er sie ansah, behagte ihr gar nicht. Sein Ausdruck wirkte überheblich und herablassend.

"Sie machen sich über mich lustig."

"Das ist nicht allzu schwer."

"Aber es ist auch nicht besonders nett. Wir sollten damit aufhören, uns Steine in den Weg zu legen, Professor. Ich meine es ernst. Wenn wir Voldemort aufhalten wollen, brauchen wir etwas mehr als das. Wir brauchen einen wasserdichten Plan."

"Was Sie nicht sagen", stieß er sarkastisch aus. "Nur leider haben wir keinen. Oder ist die Tatsache, dass wir hier im Dunkeln tappen, nicht ausreichend, um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass wir nicht weiterwissen?"

"Aber es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können!"

"Nein. Finden Sie sich damit ab, Granger. Mehr haben wir nicht."

Gemeinsam entdeckten sie noch mehr Schlangenskelette, wodurch die Vermutung naheliegend wurde, dass Nagini nicht die einzige Schlange war, die Voldemort besessen hatte, wohl aber die, die ihn am längsten begleitete. Hermines würdevoll erkämpfte Begeisterung für die Unternehmung schwand zusehends. Hoffentlich war das, was sie vorhatten, nicht nur ein zum Scheitern verurteilter Versuch, die wachsende Verzweiflung im Kampf gegen einen unbesiegbaren Gegner im Zaum zu halten.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Hermine sich aus der Hütte zurückgezogen und kaute auf ein paar Keksen und einem Stück Kürbiskuchen herum. Im spärlichen Sonnenlicht auf einem moosbewachsenen Stein sitzend, spähte sie durch die offene Tür nach Snape, der im Inneren noch immer auf der Suche war. Er hatte seine Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab seit dem Ende ihrer letzten Diskussion nicht einmal unterbrochen und auch nichts gegessen oder getrunken.

„Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir zuzusehen?", bemerkte er mit einem Mal höhnisch.

Hermine biss sich vor Schreck versehentlich auf die Zunge. Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie einen Aufschrei.

„Ich hab Ihnen ja gesagt, dass ich nicht viel tun kann, Professor."

Er blickte auf und sah sie zum ersten Mal seit Stunden direkt an, anstatt sie wie so oft verhalten durch seine Strähnen hindurch zu beobachten.

„Das erklärt so einiges."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Sie sollten auch was essen, Professor. Eine kleine Pause würde Ihre Laune erheblich steigern. Bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen."

Snape steckte kommentarlos den Zauberstab weg und trat ins Freie. Bei ihr angelangt lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und zog wie von Geisterhand einen Apfel aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Zufrieden?"

Hermine kam bei dem Anblick fast das Lachen aus.

„Oh, ich bitte Sie! Ist das wirklich Ihr Ernst? Sie brauchen schon was Richtiges. Wollen Sie vielleicht was von meinen Vorräten haben?"

„Nein danke. Wenn Sie von dem geklauten Kürbiskuchen aus der Schulküche reden, verzichte ich lieber."

„Er ist nicht geklaut! Fast alles davon war ein Geschenk von Dobby, dem Elfen."

„Wie Sie meinen. Aber nein, ich hatte ein gutes Frühstück."

Hermine packte verlegen ihre mitgebrachten Speisen zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche.

"Also", sagte sie, weitestgehend bemüht, nicht an Snapes unregelmäßig geformte Zähne zu denken, die sich unbarmherzig in den Apfel schlugen. "Was glauben Sie, hat er mit den verendeten Schlangen gemacht? Er hat sie bestimmt nicht grundlos getötet, wenn sich hinter allem, was er tut, eine Absicht verbirgt. Ich nehme vielmehr an, er hat sie geopfert. Und zwar der Sache, der er sich gewidmet hat."

Snape wippte anerkennend mit dem Kopf und schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter.

"Das ist eine Möglichkeit, ja."

"Das hieße dann, Nagini ist vermutlich ein Horkrux. Sie hat die Versuche Voldemorts, einen Teil seiner Seele auf ein Lebewesen zu übertragen, überlebt. Aber wurde nicht genau davor in dem Buch gewarnt? Ein Tier wie eine Schlange ist etwas Lebendiges, etwas Eigenständiges. Sie ist nur schwer zu kontrollieren. Das ist anders als bei einem bloßen Gegenstand, den er irgendwo vergraben kann."

Sie sah ihn voller Erwartung an und Snape schluckte demonstrativ einen weiteren Bissen hinunter.

"Gar nicht so schlecht, Granger. Es würde zumindest erklären, weshalb sie so gefährlich ist und warum er sie zu seiner ständigen Gefährtin auserkoren hat."

In Hermine überschlug sich alles. Sie hatte noch deutlich den Angriff auf Mr Weasley vor Augen, der der Schlange wenige Monate zuvor beinahe zum Opfer gefallen wäre, wenn Harry den Vorfall nicht wie durch Zufall mitverfolgt und Rons Dad dadurch gerettet hätte.

"Sie und Dumbledore haben nicht etwa über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen, oder?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach. "Professor, ich meine", sie holte Luft, um sich gegen die mit ihrem Verstand konkurrierende Ungewissheit zu wappnen, "weiß er denn, ob es neben diesen für Voldemort annähernd bedeutsamen Dingen noch mehr Horkruxe gibt? Und wenn, wie viele es sind?"

Snape holte mit dem Arm aus und schleuderte den Rest des Apfels ins Gestrüpp. Dann richtete er sich auf und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

"Sie haben Recht. Er vermutet tatsächlich, dass es noch weitere gibt. Soviel geht jedenfalls aus den Erinnerungen der Leute hervor, die er für seine Nachforschungen ausgewertet hat. Alles andere ist reine Spekulation. Es könnten fünf sein, vielleicht auch zehn."

Ein eigentümlicher Stich traf Hermine. Sie hatte höchstens damit gerechnet, dass es zwei oder vielleicht sogar drei weitere Horkruxe geben könnte, wenn Voldemort so experimentierfreudig gewesen war, seine Seele zu zerstückeln, um dadurch Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Dass Dumbledore jedoch keine genaue Anzahl wusste, übertraf ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen.

"Aber - aber", keuchte sie ungläubig, "hatte Voldemort denn gar keine Bedenken dabei? Das so auszuweiten, ist doch glatter Wahnsinn!"

"Natürlich ist es das. Nur nicht für ihn. Es ist die Krönung seines größten Geheimnisses."

Hermine hörte ihm kaum zu. Sie schüttelte unablässig den Kopf.

"Wie sollen wir die alle finden? Sie könnten überall sein, oder?"

"Ja, das könnten sie", erwiderte Snape trocken. "An allen Orten, zu denen er einen Bezug hatte."

"Sie meinen ... Sie reden doch nicht etwa von Hogwarts!"

Er lächelte matt.

"Es werden mit Sicherheit keine offensichtlichen Verstecke sein. Wir werden uns schon etwas mehr anstrengen müssen, wenn wir sie finden wollen. Also, Granger, worauf warten Sie noch?"

Sein Kopf deutete unmissverständlich auf die Hütte und Hermine verspürte den Drang, an Ort und Stelle zusammenzubrechen. Sie wusste, dass er keine Scherze machte, denn das wäre selbst für jemanden wie Snape zu übel gewesen. Sie wusste auch, wie wichtig es war, dass ihre Mission von einem Erfolg gekrönt wurde, der sich gewaschen hatte. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war, wie sie das Harry beibringen sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie es schaffen sollten, die Horkruxe aufzustöbern, um damit ihre einzige Chance wahrzumachen, Voldemort zu vernichten.


	6. Chapter 6

Sommerregen

Kapitel 6

Obwohl Hermine bei der Suche nach dem Ring nicht halb so viel Energie eingesetzt hatte wie Snape, war sie am Abend froh, als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und er endlich das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. Zurück in ihrer Unterkunft stürzte sie sich begierig auf die Etagendusche, ganz ähnlich wie bei ihren Aufenthalten im Grimmauldplatz. Als sie wenig später, den Bauch bis zum Platzen gefüllt mit etlichen Leckereien aus Hogwarts und in frische Sachen gekleidet auf ihrem Bett niedersank, klopfte es an der Tür. Alarmiert schoss sie in die Höhe.

"Ja?"

"Wir müssen reden", sagte Snape mit gesenkter Stimme.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie war erschöpft und hatte eigentlich gehofft, für heute ihre Ruhe zu haben. Vor den schlechten Nachrichten bezüglich der Horkruxe, und natürlich vor ihm. Murrend gehorchte sie und öffnete.

Vor ihr stand Snape, genauso gekleidet wie immer. Der einzige Unterschied war nur der, dass der Schmutz von seinen Sachen verschwunden war und er einen Geruch verströmte, der verriet, dass auch er die Annehmlichkeiten einer Dusche zu schätzen wusste.

Sie blinzelte. Nicht die Tatsache, ihn in demselben Aufzug wie immer zu sehen, sondern die Vorstellung, dieselbe Dusche zu benutzen wie er, irritiert sie.

"Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?"

Snape straffte seine Haltung, seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe.

"Wollen Sie wirklich schon wieder eine Diskussion mit mir darüber beginnen, wieso wir hier sind?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Insgeheim wusste sie längst, dass es zwecklos war, sich dagegen zu sträuben, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Voldemort weiterexistierte.

„Ähm, schön. Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir das, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, hier bereden werden."

Snape schmunzelte verhalten. Doch es war ein derart eigenartiger Ausdruck, dass es eher einem schiefen Grinsen gleichkam.

„Scharf beobachtet, Granger."

„Wollen Sie reinkommen oder soll ich mit Ihnen -"

Er fackelte nicht lange und drängte sie ins Innere. Nur ein paar Sekunden später hatte er sämtliche Schutzzauber gegen ungebetene Gäste eingerichtet, von denen sie je gehört hatte. Einige waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Was er damit bezwecken wollte, konnte sie nicht erraten. Es war jedoch auch so schon beunruhigend genug.

„Machen wir es kurz, Granger", sagte er streng, während er sich mit der Rückseite zu ihr gewandt ans Fenster stellte und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. „Wir sind beide nicht auf diese Zusammenarbeit scharf. Daher habe ich beschlossen, morgen allein weiterzumachen."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. Entgeistert starrte sie auf seine reglose schwarze Gestalt.

„Was? Und was werde ich inzwischen tun?"

Er drehte sich ihr zu und fasste sie scharf ins Visier.

„Sie werden auf Ihrem Zimmer bleiben und hier auf mich warten. Sie verlassen es nur, wenn Sie das Bad aufsuchen. Es ist zu riskant, wenn Sie alleine draußen herumlaufen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Verzeihung, aber ist das wirklich nötig?"

Snape nahm die Hände hoch und schob sie durch seine langen Strähnen.

„Es ist besser so, glauben Sie mir. Je eher wir von hier wegkommen, desto mehr haben Sie von Ihren Ferien."

„Das verstehe ich ja. Ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, länger als nötig hier in diesem verlassenen Kaff zu bleiben. Aber warum soll ich nicht mit Ihnen gehen? Für wen soll das gut sein, wenn Sie mich hier einsperren?"

„Für mich. Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu arbeiten. Sie halten mich nur auf."

„Für Sie? Geht es hier etwa um Ihr Ego oder was? Ich dachte, wir wären losgezogen, um Horkruxe zu suchen!"

„Das ist richtig. Gefühle irgendeiner Art sind hier fehl am Platz. Kommt Ihnen das nicht bekannt vor, Granger?"

Das Grinsen auf seinen dünnen Lippen nahm eine immer hämischere Gestalt an und Hermine öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu. War das zu fassen? Was hatte sie denn getan, dass er nun so seltsam auf sie reagierte? Eine Zeit lang war sie in dem Glauben gewesen, dass es ganz gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Umso größer schlug nun die Enttäuschung auf sie ein, dass er sie nicht mehr dabeihaben wollte.

„Allerdings", schnappte sie.

„Gut."

„Nein! Nichts ist gut. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, mitzukommen. Ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich wollte die letzten Tage vor den Ferien mit meinen Freunden ausklingen lassen, mit Harry und Ron, um genau zu sein. Ich hatte eine Verabredung! Wissen Sie, wie lange ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe? Nein, natürlich nicht. Stattdessen sitze ich mit Ihnen hier fest und soll nun auch noch so tun, als wäre ich nicht da. Was Sie hier vorhaben, ist äußerst demütigend, Professsor. Sie können nicht genauso kalt wie Voldemort versuchen, Ihre Mitmenschen loszuwerden, wenn Sie der Meinung sind, sie stehen Ihnen im Weg."

„Miss Granger, ich versichere Ihnen, ich kann."

„Aber ..."

Snape funkelte sie so eindringlich an, dass sie sofort wieder verstummte.

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?", hauchte sie schließlich. „Ich meine, Sie tun das nicht nur, weil Sie mir eins auswischen wollen, oder?"

Er sah sie weiterhin unnachgiebig an.

„Das ist nebensächlich. Ich bin Ihr Professor. Und Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage."

Damit ließ er sie stehen und war auch schon mit seinen langen Schritten zur Tür hinaus.

xxx

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er durfte das nicht machen. Nicht mit ihr. Nicht ohne triftigen Grund. Nicht ohne Dumbledores Einverständnis. Und trotzdem hatte er es getan.

Hermine seufzte leise. Was war nur los mit diesem Mann? Wie sie es drehte und wendete, es ergab einfach alles keinen Sinn.

Seit er sie verlassen hatte, waren zwei Stunden vergangen. Zwei zähe Stunden, in denen sie sich im Bett herumgewälzt und über seine Entscheidung gegrübelt hatte, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Sie hatte noch einmal über Snapes angespanntes Verhältnis zu seinen Kollegen und Mitmenschen nachgedacht und sich darüber gewundert, ob er insgeheim schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sie außen vor zu lassen. Doch würde das nicht bedeuten, geradezu herauszufordern, Dumbledore zu verärgern?

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, die sie damit zugebracht hatte, mit ihrem Gewissen zu hadern, war sie endlich soweit zu handeln. Sie musste versuchen, einen Kontakt zu Harry und Ron herzustellen. Vielleicht würde sie ja von den beiden etwas Neues aus Hogwarts oder von Dumbledore erfahren. Außerdem, wenn sich der Professor das Recht herausnahm, sich gegen den Willen seines Schulleiters zu richten, konnte sie das ebenso bei ihm machen.

Es war keine leicht zu fällende Entscheidung. Zwar hatte Hermine im Zuge der Übungsstunden der DA das Heraufbeschwören des Patronuszaubers zusammen mit ihren Freunden unter Harrys Anleitung geübt, doch Snape würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verdammt wütend auf sie sein, wenn er davon Wind bekäme.

Hermine wollte es trotzdem riskieren. Sie hatte Prioritäten zu setzen und musste es zumindest versuchen, da sie überzeugt davon war, dass Dumbledore seine Gründe gehabt hatte, sie dafür auszuwählen, mit Snape auf diese Reise zu gehen.

Furchtbar nervös holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich auf ihre schönste Erinnerung, die ihr dabei helfen sollte, den Patronus auszuführen. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Der Tag, der ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben komplett verändert und auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, weil sie endlich eine plausible Erklärung dafür erhalten hatte, warum sie immer das Gefühl gehabt hatte, anders zu sein, als ihre Mitmenschen.

Gerade als ein gleißend helles Licht aus der Spitze des Stabs hervorbrach, das die Gestalt ihres silbrigen Otters ankündigte, gab es hinter ihr einen ohrenbetäubend lauten Knall.

Hermines glückliche Gedanken lösten sich schlagartig in Luft auf und das Licht ihres Zauberstabs erlosch. Sie fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und inmitten von einem Haufen Splitter und Rauch Professor Snape zum Vorschein kam.

Shit. So wie der aussah, wirkte er gar nicht glücklich mit ihrem Vorhaben.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hoffte im Stillen, dass die Armada seiner ausgeführten Schutzzauber auch die Wucht der Explosion vor den unten im Haus wohnenden Muggeln abgeschirmt hatte.

Das Gesicht von wirren schwarzen Strähnen umrankt sah er sie bebend vor Zorn an. "Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?"

Hermine, deren Wangen inzwischen puterrot angelaufen waren, suchte verzweifelt nach einer halbwegs ordentlichen Erklärung, doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen, das es aus Snapes Sicht gerechtfertigt hätte, gegen die vereinbarten Regeln zu verstoßen. Oder eben auch gegen seine absurden Forderungen.

Entmutigt ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken, nur um daraufhin peinlich berührt an ihren rosafarbenen Morgenmantel erinnert zu werden, in dem sie sich in Snapes Gegenwart ziemlich albern vorkam. Eilig zurrte sie die Schleife fest.

"Ich hab Sie was gefragt, Granger", dröhnte er indes ungerührt.

Sie sammelte ihren ganzen Mut und reckte die Nase steil in die Luft.

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass das, was Sie vorhaben, auch mit Dumbledores Plänen übereinstimmt."

Im Grunde genommen, so versuchte sie sich einzureden, war es gar nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie das tun wollte; er hatte sie schließlich erst auf die Idee gebracht.

"Sind Sie jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass Sie sich zurücknehmen."

"Ist ja schon gut", sagte sie und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Kein Muggel hat etwas gesehen."

"Das ist im Augenblick nicht der springende Punkt", keifte er gereizt. "Wie können Sie es nur wagen, sich meiner Anordnung zu widersetzen?"

"Pah! Das sagt ja genau der Richtige."

Snape rollte langsam die Mundwinkel zurück.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie das Recht haben, mir Anordnungen zu erteilen."

"Davon rede ich auch gar nicht. Sie wissen genau, dass es hier darum geht, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass wir das gemeinsam durchziehen. So hat er es gewollt. Und nicht anders."

Snape grinste.

„Ich bin sicher, das hat er. Im Moment jedoch stehen Sie unter meiner Obhut und werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage."

„Aber das ist doch lächerlich! Kommen Sie, Professor, wir haben beide diesen Auftrag erhalten. Jetzt ziehen wir das auch durch."

„Sagen Sie bloß", bemerkte er zynisch, „Sie haben Ihre Meinung bezüglich der Unternehmung geändert."

„Das nicht. Doch ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam, worum es hier geht. Dumbledore möchte, dass wir zusammenarbeiten, weil Harry uns braucht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass wir ziemlich verschiedene Ansichten darüber haben, wie wir zum Ziel kommen, doch das ist nicht relevant, solange unser Ziel dasselbe ist, denn wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wollen Sie Voldemort genauso vernichten wie ich."

Snape sagte nichts dazu. Sie sahen sich lange an und wieder einmal war es ihr unmöglich, aus seinem Ausdruck schlau zu werden.

„Sie wollen das doch, oder?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Sie wollen ihn vernichten, nicht wahr?"

Seine Kiefermuskulatur verhärtete sich.

„Ich habe nicht dieselben Ziele wie Sie, Miss Granger. Sie sind jung. Sie sind eine Frau. Sie wollen ein Leben, einen Weasley, ein Zuhause, eine Familie. Ich bin nicht wie Sie. Ich bin anders. Sie können sich nicht auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was ich möchte oder wie sehr ich danach strebe, ihn zu vernichten. Es spielt keine Rolle. Nichts von alldem spielt eine Rolle. Ich werde jetzt gehen und ich warne Sie, verlassen Sie nicht dieses Zimmer. Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie tatsächlich einzusperren. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Starr vor Schreck nickte sie. Seine Augen, seine Stimme, seine Haltung, seine ganze Art, rundum alles an ihm, war so düster wie noch nie zuvor. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas auf so grausame Weise sagen würde. Er musste sie wirklich abgrundtief hassen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sommerregen

Kapitel 7

Die Tür war wieder gerichtet und Snape fort. Hermine hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich gegen die ungeheure Wucht seiner auf sie einschlagenden gefühllosen und kalten Worte zu wehren. Wollte sie das, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich erreichen? Wollte sie Ron für sich gewinnen und mit ihm eine Familie gründen? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie war gerade erst dabei gewesen, sich mit der Vorstellung anzufreunden, endlich einmal mit ihm auszugehen. Und jetzt das! Warum musste Dumbledore ihr dazwischenfunken? Warum musste Snape so rücksichtslos sein? All die Dinge, die sie erst jüngst in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, bereiteten ihr große Sorgen. Wer konnte da schon wissen, was als Nächstes geschehen würde? Wenigstens in einem Punkt hatte er richtig gelegen: Sie war jung. Zu jung, um sich in irgendetwas festzulegen.

Hilflos und verletzt wie sie sich fühlte, konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als sich in ihrem Bett vergraben und in Tränen ausbrechen, die stumm und haltlos über ihre Wangen rollten. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie immer gewusst, dass er wie kaum jemand anders dazu in der Lage war, sie niederzumachen. Snape war ein Scheusal, ein Monster und handelte zuweilen auch so. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wen er verletzte und wie er das tat. Hermine aber konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er so unbarmherzig gegen sie wetterte. Was hatte sie getan, um das zu verdienen?

Nachdem sie schweren Herzens eingesehen hatte, dass es zwecklos war, einen Sinn dahinter zu suchen, fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und erwachte erst am Morgen durch das trommelnde Geräusch, das der Regen verursachte, als er gegen das Fenster schlug. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was gestern Abend vorgefallen war und wie sie auseinandergegangen waren. Am schlimmsten dabei war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte, niemand, auf den sie hätte zählen können.

Schlagartig setzte sie sich auf. Ob er schon losgezogen war? Hermine wollte nicht alleine hier bleiben. Das Haus und auch der Rest des Dorfs hatte etwas zutiefst Unheimliches an sich. Sie wollte aber auch nicht wie ein kleines Kind hinter ihm herlaufen, nur damit er ihr im Anschluss vorhalten konnte, dass sie unfähig war, sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Den ganzen Tag über blieb sie standhaft und machte genau das, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie harrte auf ihrem Zimmer aus und wartete. Mal traurig, mal wütend. Alles in allem jedoch überwiegend irritiert.

xxx

Snape kehrte an den darauffolgenden Abenden immer erst sehr spät zurück. Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit ununterbrochen auf ihrem Zimmer gewesen war und es nur verlassen hatte, um das Bad aufzusuchen, hatte irgendwann beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte sie an den Abenden zuvor auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer vor seiner Tür gestanden und überlegt, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, sich am Ende aber immer dagegen entschieden. Inzwischen hatte sie, wie an den Tagen zuvor auch, schon seit Stunden aus dem Fenster gestarrt und nach seiner Erscheinung Ausschau gehalten.

Ungestüm riss sie die Tür auf, um ihn zu empfangen. Der Anblick ihres Professors bot eine ziemliche Überraschung für sie. Nass bis auf die Haut, die langen Strähnen ans Gesicht geklebt und fest in seinen Umhang gehüllt, kam er die Treppe hinauf. Seine Haltung war nach wie vor Aufrecht, sein Gang im Verhältnis zu sonst eher schleppend, was untermauerte, wie erschöpft er sein musste.

Ein ungeahnter Triumph erwachte in Hermine. Es war gut, ihn so zu sehen. Ihre Empfindungen für ihn waren längst über den nötigen Respekt hinaus geschossen und dem Bedürfnis nach Rache gewichen.

"Und?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben ihn endlich gefunden."

Snape knurrte sie wenig erfreut über ihren Auftritt durch die Zähne hindurch an.

"Sparen Sie sich das. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung, Granger."

Das hatte sie erwartet. In Protesthaltung verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wieso sollte mich das interessieren, Professor? Sie haben sich ja auch erfolgreich davor gedrückt, sich um meine Belange zu kümmern. Oder haben Sie während Ihrer Abwesenheit mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es vermutlich doch keine so gute Idee war, mich zurückzulassen? Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Langeweile und niemand hätte es bemerkt! Außerdem hätte ich ihn vielleicht sogar finden können. Rein zufällig natürlich."

Er richtete mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Zauberstab auf seine Tür und sie sprang auf.

"Sie liegen falsch", sagte er kühl. "Und wissen Sie was, ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

"Sie meinen, Sie haben ihn tatsächlich gefunden?"

Er nickte.

"Gefunden und zerstört."

Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Es würde aber zumindest erklären, warum er gar so mitgenommen wirkte. Einen Horkrux konnte man nicht einfach so zerstören. Man benötigte dafür schon etwas mehr, als die übliche Zauberkraft.

„Warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich?", fragte sie voller Eifer und schob sich ungeachtet seiner verhärmten Züge und dem unfreundlichen Grollen an ihm vorbei ins Innere seines Zimmers. „Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung so schnell, dass ihr alles andere gleichgültig war. Sie hatte genug davon, seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und wollte endlich wissen, wie dieser kleine Ring, dieses unscheinbare Ding, das sie und Snape dazu gezwungen hatte, hier herzukommen, so eine Macht in sich bergen konnte, dass nicht einmal ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore einen anderen Weg wissen konnte, um sich seiner zu erwehren.

„Miss Granger …"

„Ich muss ihn sehen! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, wenn ich nicht bald etwas anderes tun kann, als aus dem Fenster zu starren und auf Ihre Rückkehr zu warten!"

Sie setzte einen flehentlichen Blick auf, der ihn, wie sie hoffte, davon abhalten würde, sie hochkant hinauszuwerfen. Die vergangenen Tage, in denen sie vollkommen allein gewesen war, hatten ihr Zeit genug geschenkt, über alles noch einmal gründlich nachzudenken. Doch jetzt war eindeutig Schluss damit. Sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was um sie herum geschah.

Snape stöhnte auf und folgte ihr. Murrend drückte er die Türe zu. Offenbar war seine Geduld, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, längst aufgebraucht. Oder er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin, sie in ihrem Eifer zu bremsen.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen!", stieß sie begeistert aus. „Ich meine, das ist unglaublich! Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als Harry und Ron davon zu erzählen! Oh, sagen Sie, wann brechen wir auf?"

Snape verströmte nicht die Spur irgendeiner Begeisterung. Im Gegenteil, denn er tat nun vielmehr so, als wäre Hermines sich beständig steigernde Ungeduld für ihn nicht von Belang. Egal wie sehr sie darauf drängte, endlich eine Antwort zu bekommen, er ignorierte sie, nahm seelenruhig seinen durchnässten Umhang ab und legte ihn aufs Bett.

„Nicht heute", murmelte er schließlich. „Wir müssen uns erst vergewissern, dass wir keine Spuren hinterlassen haben. Sobald ich hier mit allem fertig bin, verschwinden wir."

Nicht einmal seine unterkühlte Laune schafft es, ihre Euphorie zu dämpfen.

„Wenn Sie das sagen … darf ich ihn jetzt endlich sehen? Bitte!"

Er seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand in die Innentasche seines Fracks hinein. Ziemlich unspektakulär holte er den Ring daraus hervor, schritt zum Tisch hinüber und legte ihn darauf ab.

„Das ist er."

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm und warf einen langen Blick darauf.

„Das ist seltsam. In meiner Vorstellung sah er ganz anders aus", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Und tatsächlich wirkte der goldene Ring weder anziehend, noch so, als wäre er etwas Besonderes. Er war schlicht und ergreifend plump gestaltet und trug einen viel zu großen schwarzen Stein, durch den sich eine auffällige Bruchstelle zog. Sie bildete die wohl markanteste Stelle des gesamten Rings. Abseits davon waren auf den beiden Hälften des Steins nur noch einige feine Linien zu erkennen, die ihr wie das Symbol eines zerbrochenen Auges vorkamen.

„Wie haben Sie ihn von dem auf ihm lastenden Fluch befreit?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, Granger."

Sie seufzte. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde es ihr erzählen? Snape war so ziemlich der Letzte, von dem sie das erwarten konnte. Während sie gebannt den Ring betrachtete, streckte sie unbewusst die Hand danach aus, ganz zögerlich und doch voller Faszination.

„Darf ich -"

Sie spürte Snapes Finger auf ihren. Er hielt sie zurück, sodass sie den Arm sofort wieder sinken ließ.

„Vorsicht, Granger. Sie wissen offenbar nicht, was für ein Stein das ist."

Hermine sah auf und musste blinzeln. Sie hatte lange genug in der Welt der Zauberer gelebt, um zu wissen, dass Symbole fast immer eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten.

„Sie meinen diese Linien, die aussehen wie ein zerbrochenes Auge? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Man nennt ihn den Stein der Auferstehung. Es heißt, er besitzt die Kraft, die Toten zurückzuholen. Das ist natürlich nur ein Märchen, das man den Kindern beim Einschlafen erzählt. In Wahrheit ist es komplizierter."

„Inwiefern? Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, Professor. Ich kenne diese Geschichten nicht."

„Das macht nichts. Jedenfalls sollten Sie davor auf der Hut sein. Was Ihnen der Stein zu zeigen vermag, ist nur eine Vorstellung, eine Art Geist und kein lebendiger Mensch. Es ist ein trügerisches Abbild dessen, wie eine Person zu Lebzeiten war. Viele sind sogar der Meinung, die Macht des Steins würde einen verführen und wahnsinnig machen."

„Der Ring war also nicht nur verflucht, sondern kann obendrein auch noch Tote auferstehen lassen. Ist das richtig?"

„So in etwa, Granger."

„Hmm. Wenn das stimmt, finden Sie es da nicht etwas merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore nicht selbst losgezogen ist, um ihn zu finden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran verwerflich ist. Er ist in einer Postion, die es ihm erlaubt, jemand anderen zu schicken. Noch dazu, wo er im Moment unglaublich viel zu tun hat."

„Kann schon sein. Aber er ist der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit, so sagt man jedenfalls. Trotzdem schickt er Sie und mich. Das gibt mir zu denken. Ersteres kann ich mir ja noch vorstellen, immerhin sind Sie sehr erfahren im Umgang mit den Dunklen Künsten. Doch was mich anbelangt -"

„Belassen Sie es dabei. Er hatte seine Gründe, nicht selbst auf die Suche nach dem Ring zu gehen."

„Wieso? Wenn er von seinen Gefahren weiß, was ich ursprünglich nicht wusste, warum hat er sich dann geweigert, danach zu suchen?"

„Weil er der Verlockung des Steins ebenso unterliegen könnte, wie jeder andere. Auch Dumbledore ist nur ein Mensch."

„Sie meinen, er kannte jemanden, den er irrtümlicherweise wieder auferstehen lassen möchte? Wen?"

„Würde er wollen, dass Sie es erfahren, würde er es Ihnen sagen."

„Verstehe. Und was ist mit Ihnen?"

Umgehend versteifte er sich und musterte sie mit wachen Augen.

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

Sie zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Achseln. „Kommen Sie, Professor. Die meisten Menschen sehnen sich danach, etwas, das sie verloren haben, zurückzuholen. Irgendjemanden gibt es immer, dem man gern noch etwas gesagt hätte. Und wenn es nur wäre, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten."

Etwas in seinen schwarzen Augen verriet ihr, dass sie besser daran getan hätte, nicht darauf herumzureiten. Sie funkelten jenseits seiner Bereitschaft, ihr entgegenzukommen.

„Wie gesagt, Granger, der Stein erschafft nur eine Illusion. Er wäre niemals fähig, den Verstorbenen selbst zurückzuholen."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es einfach."

Hermine betrachtete sein unleserliches Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass in dieser verfallenen Hütte etwas vorgefallen sein musste, das er vor ihr zurückhielt. Wieder einmal.

„Sie wollen es mir also nicht sagen? Auch nicht, wie Sie den Ring gefunden haben?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht ist es wichtig. Es könnte mir helfen, diese Sache mit den Horkruxen besser zu verstehen."

„Dafür haben Sie das Buch, Granger."

Hermine schüttelte angesäuert den Kopf und ihre Locken sausten durch die Luft. Es war zum Verrückt werden mit ihm. Glaubte er wirklich, sie hätte die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit nicht genutzt, um mehr darüber zu erfahren? Den Teil über die Horkruxe konnte sie inzwischen auswendig wiedergeben.

„Hat er Zauber verwendet, um den Ring zu schützen? Ich wette, so war es. Oder ist das etwa auch ein Geheimnis? Welche waren es?"

Seine Oberlippe rollte sich zurück. „Einige", sagte er knapp.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich hatte genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, Professor."

„Hatten Sie das."

„Ja. Sie wollten nicht, dass ich mitkomme, was schon für sich spricht. Noch dazu sehen Sie ziemlich fertig aus."

Snape zeigte ein verhaltenes, sarkastisches Grinsen.

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, Granger."

Hermine nickte ihm zu. Sie war nicht gewillt, es dabei zu belassen, schließlich wartete sie immer noch auf eine Vielzahl an Antworten.

„Danke. Wissen Sie, zuerst war ich unheimlich wütend auf Sie."

„Tatsächlich."

„Allerdings … wundert Sie das etwa?"

„Nein. Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie tragen Ihre Gefühle nahezu immer auf der Zunge, Miss Granger."

„Oh, nun, das mit der Wut hat sich nach und nach gelegt. Ich verstehe es, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das tut ich wirklich. Ich meine, immerhin sind Sie für mich verantwortlich. Ich hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann, ohne langes Zögern, sank er auf einem der Stühle nieder und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Mir ist gleich, was Sie denken, Granger", sagte er gelangweilt. „Für mich zählt nur der Erfolg der Mission."

Hermine rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

„Natürlich. Sie können stolz auf sich sein. Sie haben es geschafft. Ich hingegen werde lediglich so tun, als wäre ich daran beteiligt gewesen. Dumbledore muss die Wahrheit ja nicht erfahren. Oder?"

Snape reckte steif den Oberkörper empor. Er schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, dass sie das angeschnitten hatte.

„Halten Sie Albus da raus", knurrte er zynisch. „Sie sind kein Kind mehr und werden sich auch nicht wie eines verhalten."

„Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass er davon erfährt, sonst hätten Sie nicht verhindert, dass ich mit meinen Freunden in Kontakt trete."

Er sprang vom Stuhl auf. In weniger als einer Sekunde war er bei ihr und kauerte bedrohlich über ihr. Es ging so schnell, dass Hermine gar nicht wusste, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte. Ganz besonders, als er den Kopf herabsenkte und mit seiner mächtigen Nase fast ihr Gesicht berührte.

„Sie haben Recht", sagte er eindringlich, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen geformt. „Er muss es nicht erfahren."

Hermine konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und machte einen Schritt zurück. Snape folgte ihr. Er fasste vollkommen unverwandt nach ihren Armen und hielt sie fest. Dann sah er sie mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Argwohn an, so dass Hermine buchstäblich das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen", sagte er leise, wobei sich seine verhärmten Züge zu einem sanften Lächeln wandelten.

Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Dann – dann wollen Sie mich dazu zwingen, es für mich zu behalten? Warum?"

Er verstärkte den Griff seiner Hände und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Hermine rang nach Luft. Alles an ihm bebte vor Zorn, seine Augen schienen zu glühen.

„Weil Sie hier in etwas hineingeraten sind, das gefährlich ist. Sie haben keine Ahnung, worauf Sie sich einlassen, Granger. Albus ist nicht er selbst, wenn es darum geht, den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten. Er würde alles tun, um etwas gegen ihn zu erreichen. Er würde jeden opfern, Sie und mich eingeschlossen."

Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wie können Sie es nur wagen, so etwas zu behaupten? Dumbledore würde nie – er würde nie jemanden opfern!"

„Es sei denn, er hat keine andere Wahl", sagte er kühl.

Snape ließ abrupt von ihr ab und glitt zum Fenster hinüber, wo er seine Hände durch die langen Strähnen schob. Bleich vor Angst blickte sie ihm nach und hoffte wie so oft auf eine Erklärung, doch alles was sie erhielt, war der Anblick seiner bebenden schwarzen Rückseite.

Hermine schlang fröstelnd die Arme um den Leib. Konnte sie ihm glauben? Snape hatte sie immer wie Dreck behandelt. Er hatte sie bedroht und sogar dazu gezwungen, tagelang auf ihrem Zimmer auszuharren.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort", brachte sie mit zittriger Stimme hervor. „Sie sind ein Lügner. Sie sind neidisch auf ihn und wütend, weil er sich jahrelang geweigert hat, Ihnen Ihren heißbegehrten Posten zu geben. Dabei wette ich mit Ihnen, dass er das nur getan hat, weil er weiß, wie Sie über ihn denken. Er sagt, er vertraut Ihnen, aber so einfältig ist er nicht. Dumbledore ist ein außerordentlicher Zauberer. Er ist auf der Hut. Und Sie sollten sich vorsehen."

Er fuhr herum und sah sie an. Einen Moment später legte sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, ist alles in bester Ordnung, nicht wahr? Ob Sie mir glauben oder nicht, ist für mich zweitrangig. Trotzdem bliebe da immer noch die Frage, warum er uns beide bei dieser Sache dabeihaben wollte. Denken Sie darüber nach, Granger. Sie mögen mich für einen Lügner halten, dennoch zweifeln Sie tief in Ihrem Inneren seinen außergewöhnlichen Verstand an, der Sie hier hergeführt hat. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"

Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Sie hatte sich das lange genug angehört. Schwungvoll machte sie kehrt, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Doch nach nur wenigen Schritten war ihre überstürzte Flucht vorbei.

Snape griff nach ihrer Schulter und wirbelte sie herum. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte er scharf.

Hermine riss sich los. „Und wie wir das sind. Ich habe ein für alle Mal genug von Ihnen!"

Er bleckte die Zähne. Diesmal wirkte er jedoch nicht angriffslustig, sondern vielmehr verletzt.

„Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, dass wir diese Reise fortsetzen werden", sagte er sachlich. „Ich habe mit Albus geredet."

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wenn er glaubte, dass sie darüber in Euphorie ausbrechen würde, hatte er sich geirrt.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich will hier weg!"

„Das werden Sie", sagte er eindringlich. „Sie sollen nur wissen, dass es mit diesem Ring nicht getan ist."

Erneut fühlte Hermine sich den Tränen nahe. Es stand noch weit schlimmer um seine Moral, als sie befürchtet hatte.

„Das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht!", wimmerte sie leise. „Ich soll Dumbledore nichts darüber sagen, dass Sie mich einfach hier zurückgelassen haben, während Sie sein Lob einheimsen. Haben Sie denn gar keine Skrupel? Schämen Sie sich, Professor!"

Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf, doch Hermine bekam es nicht mit. Sie ertrug es nicht, ihn länger anzusehen.

„Und wieder irren Sie sich", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Es war nicht meine Idee, Granger."

„Nein! Aber Sie hätten ihm sagen sollen, dass seine Mission gescheitert ist. Wir sind nicht dafür gemacht, miteinander auszukommen. Sie wollen allein arbeiten und sollten das auch tun."

Es wurde still. Hermine zog die Nase hoch und hob den Blick. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu entziffern. Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, konnte sie nichts Boshaftes darin finden. Keine Häme und kein Spott wie sonst üblich. Er wirkte einfach nur abgeschlagen und müde.

„Das war zu erwarten gewesen", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie das verstehen."

„Dann erklären Sie es mir."

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Sie hätten mich von Anfang an nicht dabei gebraucht. Wenn Sie das wussten und geahnt haben, dass wir solche Schwierigkeiten haben würden, uns zu einigen, hätten Sie Dumbledore das klarmachen müssen."

„Das weiß er. Aber er wollte es so. Finden Sie sich damit ab."

Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder hatte seine Stimme tatsächlich rau und gebrochen geklungen? Sie wusste es nicht. Es war ohnehin schwer, zu sagen, was schlimmer für sie war. Dass sie die Wahrheit verkannt und sich eingeredet hatte, sie wären dazu in der Lage, sich notgedrungen zusammenzuraufen. Oder dass Snape so unnachgiebig und beharrlich sein konnte, dass es sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.


	8. Chapter 8

Sommerregen

Kapitel 8

Snape war äußerst gründlich, als es darum ging, mit dem Zauberstab die Spuren in den Zimmern zu verwischen. Selbst die Wirtsleute nahm er sich eingehender vor und veränderte ihre Gedächtnisse so, dass sie sich nicht mehr an die beiden ungleichen Gäste erinnern konnten. Es war ein ungeahnter Schock für Hermine, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Ähnlich hatte sie sich gefühlt, als sie zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass auch Nevilles Eltern sich nicht an ihren Sohn erinnern konnten, seit sie von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert wurden und dabei dem Wahnsinn verfielen.

Nachdem er endlich fertig war, verließen sie die Herberge und kehrten dem Dorf auf einem immer schmäler werdenden Pfad den Rücken zu. Wie seit Tagen hatte das schlechte Wetter die Landschaft fest im Griff, auch dann, wenn es diesmal nur feiner Nieselregen war, der auf die Reisenden herabfiel. Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen. Ihr war gerade die alte Hütte eingefallen, in der einst Tom Riddles Mutter gelebt hatte, doch Snape winkte ab. Er hatte schon längst daran gedacht, wieder den ursprünglichen Zustand der verfallenen Baracke herzustellen. Schweigend setzten sie den Weg fort. Nicht weit entfernt nahm Snape sie beiseite und drückte ihr eine der Portschlüssel-Karten in die Hand.

„Die wird Sie bis fast nach Hause bringen, Granger."

Hermine betrachtete sie zögerlich. Was sollte sie groß dazu sagen? Einerseits war sie erleichtert, ihn endlich loszuhaben. Andererseits gab es noch so viel, das sie ihm für alles, was er gesagt und getan hatte, an den Kopf werfen wollte.

"Ähm, ich wollte nur ... wann glauben Sie, wird es soweit sein, bis der nächste Auftrag ansteht?"

"Das erfahren Sie noch früh genug."

"Aber ...", sie holte Luft, "wenn mir das nicht reicht? Ich ertrage diese Ungewissheit nicht. Ich habe keine Lust, reisefertig darauf zu warten, bis jemand vom Orden mich abholen kommt."

Er legte den Kopf schief, ein Schmunzeln auf den dünnen Lippen. "Was erwarten Sie sich da von mir? Ich bin nicht der, der die Befehle macht, Granger. Ich führe sie lediglich aus."

Hermine senkte den Blick auf seine Brust. Es verletzte sie, dass er so gar nichts tun wollte, um das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, zu bereinigen oder dafür zu sorgen, dass es in Zukunft nicht mehr zu diesen unangenehmen Zwischenfällen kommen konnte.

"Ich hatte gehofft", sagte sie verlegen, "wir könnten wenigstens versuchen, etwas lockerer miteinander umzugehen, wenn wir schon gezwungen sind, weiterhin miteinander an dieser Sache mit den Horkruxen zu arbeiten." Sie sah auf und fühlte sich extrem unbehaglich, ihm diesen Gefallen abzuringen. Mit den meisten ihrer Professoren kam sie einigermaßen gut aus, nur Snape war wie immer ein Fall für sich. "Ich würde es tun. Nicht für mich. Aber für Harry und all die Menschen, die fest an ihn glauben. Es ist wichtig, dass wir zusammenstehen."

Snape klappte den Mund auf. Zum ersten Mal erweckte er den Eindruck, nicht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten sollte.

"Sie würden _was_ tun?", hakte er irritiert nach.

"Mich bereiterklären, mich mit Ihnen zu arrangieren, wenn Sie im Gegenzug bereit sind, mir ein klein wenig entgegenzukommen. Wir müssen nicht ständig aneinandergeraten und miteinander streiten, Professor."

Er sah sie abwägend an und es verging eine Weile, ehe er überhaupt darauf reagierte. Zuerst schien ihn seine Überheblichkeit einzuholen, doch dann schluckte er laut vernehmlich.

"Ich kann nicht, Miss Granger. Was Sie hier verlangen, ist unmöglich. Wenn Sie das wollen, sind Sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse."

Oh Gott. So eigenartig, wie er sie ansah, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Wangen Farbe bekamen. Schnell wehrte sie ab, noch bevor er richtig zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

"Bitte geben Sie mir eine Chance. Ich möchte es uns nur leichter machen. Wenn Dumbledore wollte, dass wir ein Team bilden, muss er sich etwas dabei gedacht haben."

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, äußerst finster, wie Hermine panisch zur Kenntnis nahm. "Versuchen Sie nicht, mich hinters Licht zu führen oder Sie werden es bereuen."

"Das war nicht meine Absicht."

"Wie dem auch sei, versuchen Sie es nicht."

Sein Tonfall hatte etwas Warnendes in sich und Hermine fröstelte unvermittelt. Bei jemandem, der so unberechenbar wie Snape sein konnte, wäre es ratsam gewesen, sich zurückzunehmen. Hermine wusste das inzwischen, kam jedoch nicht umhin, weiter auf ihn einzuwirken.

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor. Ich möchte nur einen Vorschlag machen, der es uns beiden ermöglicht, mit dem zurechtzukommen, was Dumbledore von uns will. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

"Exakt. Sie werden dahingehend nichts weiter unternehmen, weil ich es nicht zulassen werde. Was Sie hier von mir verlangen, ist sowohl unangemessen, als auch inakzeptabel. Wie Sie mittlerweile herausgefunden haben, bin ich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann mit einfachen Bedürfnissen, der ein ebensolches Leben führen möchte oder vielmehr führen muss. Es wäre zu kompliziert, das näher zu erklären."

"Nein, ist es nicht", sagte sie eilig. "Ich habe Sie nur darum gebeten, etwas entgegenkommender zu sein ..."

"Ich möchte nicht, dass mir mehr als unbedingt nötig gesagt wird, was ich zu tun habe und was nicht, Miss Granger. Und jetzt werden wir diese lächerliche Diskussion beenden und jeder seines Weges gehen."

Sie stutzte und sah ihn unbeholfen an. Es war alles gesagt worden. Mehr gab es dem nicht hinzuzufügen, es sei denn, sie wollte sein leicht reizbares Temperament noch mehr anheizen und dabei riskieren, von einem üblen Fluch belegt zu werden.

„Wiedersehen, Professor", sagte sie frei von jeglichen Emotionen.

Snape hob süffisant einen seiner Mundwinkel und aktivierte durch sanftes Antippen mit dem Zauberstab die Karte. „Legen Sie Ihren Finger drauf, Granger. Jetzt."

Hermine atmete tief ein und tat, was er verlangte. Sie war ungemein froh, die Zeit mit ihm endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Etwas anderes konnte sie ohnehin nicht tun, solange er in dieser Stimmung war.

xxx

Die Reise war schnell zu Ende und nur wenig später hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Bis zu ihrem Elternhaus war es nur ein kurzer Fußmarsch. In freudiger Erwartung rannte sie los und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel. Kaum hatte sie aufgesperrt, schrie sie sich die Kehle aus dem Leib: „Mum! Dad! Ich bin wieder da!"

Die Antwort ihrer Eltern kam aus der Küche und Hermine stolperte den Flur entlang und über ihr Gepäck aus Hogwarts, das schon längst auf sie wartete. Die darauffolgende Begrüßung fiel so überschwänglich aus, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Ihre Eltern wussten nichts von der haarsträubenden Reise mit ihrem Professor und Hermine entschied, dass es besser war, es dabei zu belassen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Sie hatte ohnehin keine Ahnung, wie sie ihnen erklären sollte, dass Dumbledore sie dazu angestiftet hatte, um ein Seelenbruchstück des gefährlichsten Zauberers der gesamten Welt zu zerstören. Es war ein Geheimnis, das sie lieber erst einmal für sich behalten wollte, bis sie ganz sicher gehen konnte, dass Dumbledore nicht vielleicht doch den Verstand verloren hatte.

Abgesehen davon gab es noch genug anderes zu bereden. Sie und ihre Eltern hatten sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen und die beiden brannten förmlich auf Neuigkeiten aus dem Leben ihrer Tochter. Selbst gewöhnlichen Muggeln wie den Grangers entging nicht, dass das Land von dunklen Kräften gebeutelt wurde. Der Vorfall im Ministerium, bei dem Hermine unglücklich außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, hatte die Professoren von Hogwarts dazu genötigt, auf Hermines Bitten hin den Grangers eine vereinfachte Version der Geschichte aufzutischen, um Entwarnung zu geben. Solange Hermine noch nicht volljährig war, hatten immer noch ihre Eltern die letzte Entscheidung zu treffen, ob sie weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehen durfte oder nicht.

Am Abend auf ihrem Zimmer packte Hermine ihre Sachen aus. Die schmutzige Wäsche brachte sie ins Bad, die Bücher verstaute sie in ihren Regalen. Wie zum Hohn fiel ihr dabei das Buch über die Horkruxe in die Hand.

Sie erstarrte regelrecht. Snape hatte es nicht zurückgefordert. Aber wieso nicht? Wollte er etwa, dass sie sich auf die nächste bevorstehende Reise vorbereitete? Er wusste, dass sie einen übertriebenen Hang dazu hatte, beinahe jedes Buch, das sie in die Finger bekam, von vorn bis hinten durchzuackern, bis selbst das winzigste Detail darin in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm es in die Hände. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Finger über die goldenen Lettern auf dem Einband gleiten. Was Snape gesagt hatte, ließ sie nicht los. Vielleicht stimmte es ja und Dumbledore hatte sie tatsächlich nur mitgeschickt, um sie für etwas zu opfern...

Sie schnaubte bitter. Alleine der Gedanke war absurd. Wenn Snape sie absichtlich mit seinen fiesen Spielchen in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte, durfte sie dem nicht nachgeben. Entschieden kroch sie unter die Decke und schlug die Seite mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis auf.

xxx

Snape atmete tief durch und ließ sich plump in seinen abgewetzten Sessel fallen. Keine Sekunde später hielt er ein Weinglas in der Hand und setzte es an die Lippen. In einem Zug war es leer und er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war gut, etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Er hatte Abstand gebraucht, nachdem er tagelang an Granger gefesselt gewesen war, das beinahe neugierigste Geschöpf, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Umso schwerer fiel es ihm, zu glauben, dass Bella und Narcissa wirklich hier gewesen waren. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er sich auf diesen Schwur eingelassen hatte, um die beiden ungleichen Schwestern zu besänftigen. Normalerweise kamen keine Besucher in sein Haus. Wurmschwanz war seit Jahren der erste Gast und den hatte es auch nur her verschlagen, weil der Dunkle Lord es so wollte.

Ein unterdrückter Seufzer war zu hören. Snape war sich dessen bewusst, dass er die Verantwortung für diesen Zwischenfall ganz allein zu tragen hatte. Niemand sonst war daran Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war. Doch das Beste stand wie immer erst bevor: Er musste es Albus sagen. Er würde es wissen wollen. Schwermütig verhalf er sich zu einem weiteren Glas von seinem Elfenwein und trank es aus; es hatte keinen Sinn, Albus zu kontaktieren, solange die Ratte in der Nähe war. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Als er sich aus seinem Sessel quälte und das Licht ausmachte, war es bereits stockdunkel. Er stolperte die Treppe hoch, ungeachtet dessen, dass er Wurmschwanz noch immer in dem verborgenen Raum hinter der Bücherwand eingeschlossen hatte. Es war eine schwache Genugtuung für die Entbehrungen in seinem Leben, das ihn an zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt fesselte. Jeder für sich hatte Forderungen an ihn, die streng genommen nicht zu erfüllen waren. Da grenzte es beinahe schon an ein Wunder, dass er es so weit geschafft hatte.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt fiel er mit dem Gesicht voraus der Länge nach auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Er war todmüde und so voll wie lange nicht. Trotzdem blieb die ersehnte Wirkung des Alkohols aus. Zu deutlich sah er die Komplikationen vor sich, die der Schwur nach sich ziehen würde; Albus' versteckte Vorwürfe, sowie seine eigenen. Und das alles nur, weil er zu Beginn seiner Karriere nach etwas gestrebt hatte, was er nicht haben konnte und niemals haben würde: Anerkennung und Liebe.

Beunruhigt wälzte er sich herum. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen. Er vermisste sie immer noch.

„ _Sie ist tot"_ , sagte eine fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Sie wird nicht zurückkommen, egal wie sehr du es versuchst."_

Er wusste es, dennoch hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie herbeizuholen. Wenigstens für einen Moment wollte er sie sehen und mit ihr reden. Alleine ihre Erscheinung und ihre Güte hatte ihn von Anfang an überwältigt. Und doch wusste er, dass es nicht dasselbe sein würde wie damals, als er geglaubt hatte, sie für sich gewinnen zu können. Es war vorbei, verloren. Sie brauchte ihn nur noch, um auf das Leben ihres Sohnes zu achten.

Snape stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus. Die Wut über seine eigene Unfähigkeit erwachte mehr und mehr. Mit einem Mal war er so erregt vor Zorn, dass ihm alles gleichgültig war. Sein ganzer Körper befand sich im Aufruhr und wollte besänftigt werden.

Zielstrebig öffnete er seine Hose und befreite seinen harten Schwanz. Es tat weh, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte, auch nur einen seiner Träume zu verwirklichen. Seine Gedanken waren immer bei Lily gewesen. Tag und Nacht. Doch im Moment war es keine Befriedigung, ihr Gesicht vor sich zu sehen oder ihre Brüste, die sich hüpfend und wippend unter ihrem Sommerkleid abzeichneten, wenn sie beschwingt den Hügel zum Waldrand hinunterlief. Er wusste längst, dass sie dort nicht auf ihn warten würde. Seine Zeit mit ihr war um.

Es war ein anderes Gesicht, ein anderer Körper mit anderen Brüsten, das diese ungeahnten Regungen in ihm hervorrief. Er musste ihnen nur nachgeben, dann war selbst Miss Granger, deren Nähe ihm nicht gut tat, weil er nicht daran gewöhnt war, in unmittelbarer Gesellschaft seiner Mitmenschen zu sein, voller verborgener Reize.

„ _Du bist zu alt für sie, Severus."_

Natürlich war er das. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er bei seinem Lebenswandel seine beste Zeit bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte. Regelmäßiger Sex stand nicht auf seiner Tagesordnung, dafür das Erdulden anderer körperlicher und geistiger Torturen. Im Moment jedoch war es ihm gleich. Er erkannte sie nur zu deutlich vor sich. Er roch sie. Ob es nun ihr nasses Haar im warmen Regen eines Sommertags war oder ihre mit Schweiß bedeckte Haut in der brütenden Hitze. Er konnte sich jedes Detail ihrer Hände vorstellen, als er sie zufällig berührt hatte, sowie ihre roten Lippen nahe den seinen sehen, wenn er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte; es wäre so einfach gewesen, sie zu küssen. Am innigsten aber war der Wunsch, sie unverhohlen aus ihren Sachen zu schälen, damit er Stück für Stück mit seinen Fingern ihren Körper erkunden konnte.

Er kam schnell und laut. Es war lange her, seit ihm das passiert war. Zu lange. Aber noch immer funktionierte der tief in ihm schlummernde Trieb nach Erlösung und Befriedigung, als wäre er gut zwanzig Jahre jünger. Nachdem es vorbei war, kämpfte er sein Gewissen nieder und fragte sich, ob er das zulassen konnte. Es war nicht seine Art, im Zustand der Erregung in Gedanken bei jemandem zu sein, der streng genommen unter seiner Obhut stand. Noch nie hatte er derart verbotenes Terrain betreten. Sie war zu jung für ihn. Sie war mit Potter befreundet und warum auch immer an Weasley interessiert. Alles in allem würde sie keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwenden, ihm näherzukommen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er einwilligen und die Zügel lockern würde, wie es ihr Vorschlag gewesen war. So und nicht anders wollte er es sich einreden, um seine Vernunft zurückzuerlangen. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Träume, doch allzu schnell würde sie feststellen, dass sie mit einem Weasley nicht glücklich werden konnte. In Wahrheit brauchte sie jemanden mit einem wachen Verstand, der die ein oder andere Herausforderung für sie bereithielt.


	9. Chapter 9

Sommerregen

Kapitel 9

Die ersten Tage bei Hermines Eltern waren ungewohnt. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als hätten sie sich entfremdet, dabei hatten sie immer einen sehr guten Bezug zueinander gehabt. Obwohl sie sich so auf das Wiedersehen mit ihnen gefreut hatte, fing Hermine schon bald an, sich nach Hogwarts und ihren Freunden zu sehnen. Eifrig durchstöberte sie erneut das Buch von Snape nach weiteren brauchbaren Hinweisen über die Horkruxe. Außerdem wollte sie unbedingt Harry und Ron von ihren Erlebnissen mit dem Professor und dem verfluchten Ring erzählen und musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, nicht nachzugeben, um einen Brief an sie zu schreiben. Es wäre einfach zu gefährlich gewesen, ihnen eine Eule zukommen zu lassen, wo doch das Ministerium den Schriftverkehr überwachen ließ.

Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als Tonks vor der Tür stand, um sie abzuholen und gemeinsam mit ihr zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren. Sicher würde sie ihre Eltern vermissen, schließlich waren sie immer sehr gut zu ihr gewesen und hatten sie in allem unterstützt. Aber war es nicht ihr Leben, das sie leben musste? Sie war eine Hexe und gehörte in deren Welt. Sie musste nur erst lernen, damit zurechtzukommen, was es wirklich bedeutete, Teil des Ganzen zu sein und mit der ständigen Gefahr zu leben, die es mit sich brachte, sich Voldemort offen entgegenzustellen. Spätestens nachdem Cedric diesen unnützen Tod gestorben war und Voldemort es geschaffte hatte, seine volle Stärke zurückzuerlangen, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass es hierbei um Leben und Überleben ging, um Hoffnung und Freiheit. Harry war dazu auserkoren, den Tyrannen zu stürzen. Er brauchte sie und seine Freunde. Er konnte das nicht allein durchstehen.

Vor einem Jahr, Hermine hatte damals erstmals Bekanntschaft mit dem Orden des Phönix gemacht, waren alle ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Doch niemand hatte ihr und ihren Freunden etwas Konkretes über Dumbledores Pläne verraten wollen, am allerwenigsten er selbst. Komisch, wie das Schicksal so spielte. Inzwischen steckte sie mittendrin und kämpfte sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden durch die hinterlistigsten Abenteuer und Widrigkeiten, die Voldemort oder das Zaubereiministerium zu bieten hatten, so dass sie sich ein anderes Leben gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Oft war es nicht leicht, die Gratwanderung zwischen dem Ende der Kindheit und dem Erwachsenwerden zu meistern. Der schulische Alltag an Hogwarts bot auch so schon genug Herausforderungen, wie etwa die wechselnden Professoren in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Hermines überfüllte Stundenpläne. Hinzu kamen noch die Hänseleien der Slytherins den Muggelgeborenen gegenüber, von denen sie eine war, sowie das ständige Sticheln des Zaubertranklehrers, von niemand anderem als Snape persönlich verkörpert. Er hatte bisher die größte Überraschung von allen dargestellt, denn seine Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte war unheimlich schwer zu durchschauen. Die einen glaubten fest daran, er sei Dumbledores Spion, während die anderen überzeugt darauf beharrten, dass er ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts war. Im Grunde genommen wäre es nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, wenn er selbst nicht gewusst hätte, auf welcher Seite er eigentlich stand. Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet er ihr so viel über die verborgensten Geheimnisse der Magie verraten hatte.

Der Fuchsbau war Hermine vom ersten Moment an ein Zuhause gewesen. Alles war chaotisch und beengend, weil so viele Menschen unter einem Dach lebten und sich miteinander arrangieren mussten. Hermine aber mochte es, dort einen Teil ihrer Ferien zu verbringen, weil sie im Kreise der Weasleys stets willkommen war und so ihre Freunde wiedersehen konnte. Glücklicherweise gab es in dem verwinkelten Haus keine allzu großen Veränderungen, einmal abgesehen davon, dass Ron wie jeden Sommer auch diesmal innerhalb der vergangenen Wochen ein ganzes Stück in die Länge geschossen war.

Genau wie bei der Ankunft in ihrem Elternhaus fiel die Begrüßung sehr herzlich und überschwänglich aus, so dass Tonks gleich die erstbeste Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergriff und sich mit Fred und George in den Garten verzog. Mrs Weasley, die von Natur aus einen ausgeprägten Hang dazu zeigte, jeden in den Arm zu nehmen, wollte Hermine am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen, bis es Ron plötzlich zu viel wurde und er einschritt.

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Mum", sagte er ernst. „Du erdrückst sie noch."

„Unsinn", gab Mrs Weasley von sich, deren Augen vor Freude ganz wässrig waren. Sie klatschte in die Hände und scheuchte die beiden energisch aus der Küche. „So, nun aber raus mit euch! Ich hab hier jede Menge zu tun."

Wie verloren stand Hermine gemeinsam mit Ron vor der Treppe. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Ron sie die ganze Zeit über kritisch beobachtet hatte, als würde er sich darüber beschweren wollen, dass ihre beiderseitige Begrüßung nicht so innig ausgefallen war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er immer wieder das Gefühl hatte, eine Enttäuschung für die Familie zu sein, weil seine Mutter sich nach der Geburt seiner ganzen Brüder sehnsuchtsvoll ein Mädchen gewünscht hatte.

„Sie meint es nur gut", sagte Hermine aus reiner Verlegenheit heraus. Ihr waren seine Blicke schon fast unangenehm. Genau darin jedoch lag das Problem: Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte, nachdem die Sache mit ihrer Verabredung so unvorhergesehen geplatzt war. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach oben gehen? Wir sollten dringend miteinander reden. Ich hab dir jede Menge zu erzählen." Um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, legte sie den Arm um ihn. Es war jedoch nicht dasselbe Gefühl wie damals, als sie ihm vor der Reise zum Abschied um den Hals gefallen war.

Gemeinsam schlichen die beiden Freunde davon und zogen sich in gewohnter Manier auf Rons Zimmer zurück, wo sie es sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber voneinander auf dem Boden bequem machten.

"Hör zu, Ron", sagte sie schließlich, als die Anspannung zwischen ihnen schon fast ein unerträgliches Maß erreichte, "es tut mir wirklich leid, dass das mit unserer Verabredung nicht geklappt hat. Es war einfach nichts zu machen, weißt du? Dumbledore hat nicht mit sich reden lassen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich Teil dieses Teams sein soll. Und Snape, na ja, du kennst ihn ja. Meine Meinung zu der ganzen Unternehmung hat ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert."

"Schon gut, Mione", sagte Ron. "Ich war einverstanden, dass wir das nachholen und dazu stehe ich."

Sein schiefes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass er sich redlich Mühe gab, das, was er gesagt hatte, auch so zu meinen. Das Gefühl des Unwohlseins zwischen ihnen aber blieb trotz aller Bemühungen beharrlich standhaft und Hermine war froh, als sie das Thema wechseln konnte.

"Ähm, hast du was von Harry gehört?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts. Aber auch sonst war hier ganz schön was los. Als Mum von Professor McGonagall erfahren hat, dass du irgendwas mit Dumbledore vorhast, ist sie komplett ausgerastet. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass du mit Snape unterwegs warst, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch einen größeren Aufstand gemacht hätte, wenn sie es wüsste."

"Ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen", sagte Hermine. "Sie macht sich zu viele Sorgen um uns, weil sie meint, wir sind immer noch Kinder. Aber das stimmt nicht. Wir haben inzwischen jede Menge durchgemacht."

"Ja, erklär ihr das mal und du kannst dich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen. Ich wette, Harry-Schätzchen wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er wieder unter ihrer Obhut steht."

Hermine lachte auf. "Im Gegenteil, Ron. Er liebt deine Familie. Die Bekanntschaft mit dir ist das Beste, was ihm je passiert ist. Wenn er hier im Fuchsbau sein kann, fühlt er sich unheimlich wohl."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht. Und du?", sagte Ron prompt, wobei er eigenartig blinzelte, so dass Hermine fast bereute, damit angefangen zu haben. "Wie steht es mit dir?"

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Wie es den Anschein hatte, gab es im Moment keine unverfänglichen Themen zwischen ihnen, bei denen nicht versehentlich einer den Versuch machte, an die geplatzte Verabredung anzuknüpfen.

"Mir geht es gut", sagte sie ausweichend. "Es ist toll, wieder hier zu sein. Glaub mir, etwas Ablenkung kann ich gut gebrauchen. Die Zeit mit Snape war verdammt hart."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte er interessiert und sie atmete auf, als er sofort darauf einging. Hermine war fast alles Recht, um nicht weiter darüber reden zu müssen, wie es denn jetzt mit ihnen weitergehen würde. "Inwiefern?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war genauso eigenartig wie immer. Die meiste Zeit über war er richtig schlecht gelaunt, ein echter Kotzbrocken eben."

Nach und nach kam sie auf die Details ihrer Reise zu sprechen und auch darauf, wieso Dumbledore die Unternehmung angeleiert hatte.

"Mann, ich schätze mal, Harry wird außer sich sein, wenn er davon erfährt. Hatte Dumbledore denn gar keine Angst, dich da mit reinzuziehen?"

Schweren Herzens musste sie ihm zustimmen und so erzählte sie davon, was sie über den Ring erfahren hatte und wie Snape sie vor dem Umgang mit dem Stein der Auferstehung gewarnt hatte. "So wie er sich angehört hat, ist mit diesem Stein nicht zu Spaßen, Ron. Es kann gefährlich sein, so einer verführerischen Gelegenheit nachzugeben. Wahrscheinlich war das eine eiskalt berechnete Falle von Voldemort. Er hat sie vielleicht sogar eigens zu diesem Zweck konzipiert."

"Was?"

Ron sah sie verdattert an und Hermine stöhnte ungeduldig auf.

"Ron, überleg doch nur! Es ist sonnenklar, wieso Snape so seltsam reagiert hat. Voldemort könnte beabsichtigt haben, dass jeder, der versucht, den Ring zu stehlen, auf diese Verlockung hereinfällt und dadurch den Fluch auf sich zieht oder auch wahnsinnig wird, wenn er den Stein benutzt."

"Hermine, bleib locker. Wir reden hier von Snape. Er ist auch so schon durchgeknallt genug, ohne dafür erst einen Stein benutzen zu müssen ..."

"Ich rede ja auch gar nicht davon, dass er den Stein benutzt hat, sondern Dumbledore Bedenken gehabt haben muss, diese Reise zu machen, weil er sich davor fürchtete, der Macht des Steins zu erliegen."

"Das ist echt verrückt. Meinst du nicht, dass Snape das Ganze etwas zu sehr übertreibt? Dumbledore ist nicht blöd. Wenn er weiß, was es damit auf sich hat, wird er wohl kaum versuchen, ihn einzusetzen."

"Du wirst lachen. Genau dasselbe hab ich Snape auch gesagt. Aber er klang nicht gerade zufrieden mit meiner Meinung. Wie immer."

Nicht lange nachdem sie den Faden über die Horkruxe wieder aufgenommen hatten, gellte Mrs Weasleys Stimme durch das Haus, die alle zum Abendessen rief. Hermine war froh, dass sie die Unterhaltung mit Ron unterbrechen konnte. Gemeinsam verließen sie sein Zimmer und gingen hinunter zu den anderen. Es war eine freudige Überraschung, neben Tonks auch Lupin wiederzusehen, der ebenfalls zum Essen eingeladen war. Am Schluss, alle hatten sich langsam um den Esstisch versammelt, stießen noch Rons jüngere Schwester Ginny und deren Freund Dean Thomas sowie Rons älterer Bruder Bill und seine Verlobte Fleur zu ihnen. Hermine hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Ginny zu begrüßen. Sie war wie Harry und Ron auch passionierte Quidditchspielerin und trieb sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf ihrem Besen in luftigen Höhen herum, sofern sie nicht gerade mit Dean abhing.

Das Essen mit den Weasleys war jedes Mal wieder ein Fall für sich. Bereits im letzten Jahr im Grimmauldplatz hatten die Diskussionen bei Tisch an Intensität und Lautstärke zugenommen. Fast jeder hier führte hitzige Debatten über Voldemort und das skrupellose Vorgehen des Ministeriums. Da die Weasleys allen Grund hatten, sich um die Zukunft der Familie zu sorgen, wurden jedoch die brisantesten Themen und alle Vorgänge rund um den Orden totgeschwiegen, solange andere Gäste im Haus waren. Hermine zeigte sich erstaunt, als Ron sich plötzlich zu ihr hinüberbeugte, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Sieh dir mal Dean an. Ist es nicht eigenartig, dass er hier sitzt und mit meiner Schwester turtelt? Er sollte ehrlich nicht hier sein. Er hat hier nichts verloren. Sie hätte ihn gar nicht erst mit herbringen dürfen."

Vorsichtig lugte Hermine zu den beiden rüber. Sie saßen an den Händen gefasst und die Köpfe zusammengesteckt so nah beieinander, dass sie ernsthaft bezweifelte, die beiden würden überhaupt etwas von dem, was um sie herum passierte, mitbekommen.

"Weißt du, wie du dich anhörst, Ron?", zischte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand zurück. "Dean ist dem Ministerium genauso ein Dorn im Auge wie wir alle. Wusstest du, dass die bei ihm zuhause waren und einen Nachweis über seinen Blutstatus verlangt haben? Dean hat seinen Vater nie kennengelernt. Wie soll er beweisen, ob er ein Muggel oder ein Zauberer war?"

"Ist ja schon gut …"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Alle die hier versammelt sind, schweben in derselben Gefahr. Deine Familie geht ein großes Risiko ein, indem sie sich offen zu Harry und Dumbledore bekennt. Und ich stamme von Muggeln ab, das ist für Voldemorts Spießgesellen so ziemlich das -"

"Krieg dich wieder ein", unterbrach er sie dumpf. "Mir ist egal, wie viel Muggelblut er hat. Er soll einfach nur die Finger von ihr lassen. Ginny ist viel zu jung, um mit ihm rumzumachen."

Hermine entgegnete nichts darauf. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, ob sie nicht zu heftig reagiert hatte und ihre Nerven genauso blank lagen wie die der anderen, die rund um sie herum diskutierten. Ron und seine gesamte Familie wurde von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern als Blutsverräter eingestuft, da sie Muggeln gegenüber freundlich und aufgeschlossen waren. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Rons älterer Bruder Percy, dem es wichtiger als alles andere zu sein schien, seine Karriere im Ministerium voranzutreiben, egal um welchen Preis.

Nur wenige Tage darauf kam Harry im Fuchsbau an und brachte erneut frischen Wind ins Haus, vor allem, da auch er einiges zu berichten hatte. Schnell fanden sich alle drei in Rons Zimmer ein, um die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen gemeinsam Revue passieren zu lassen und ihren Informationsaustausch auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Genugtuung es war, Onkel Vernon hochrot anlaufen zu sehen, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren", sagte Harry vergnügt. „Es sah irre komisch aus, wie er mit sich gerungen hat, Dumbledore zu beschimpfen und nichts geschah. Genau derselbe Vernon Dursley, der mir jahrelang Vorhaltungen gemacht und mich wie eine Kakerlake behandelt hat, hat sich einfach nicht getraut, vor Dumbledore den Mund aufzumachen."

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen verhaltenen Blick. So gut gelaunt hatten sie Harry lange nicht gesehen. Sie bezweifelte dennoch, dass er Sirius' Tod so schnell überwunden hatte.

„Was ist mit diesem neuen Professor, den Dumbledore aus dem Ruhestand zurückgeholt hat?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem weder Ron noch sie wusste, was sie weiter darauf erwidern sollten. „Wie ist dein erster Eindruck von ihm?"

„Schwer zu sagen", murmelte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich glaube, er mag mich ganz gut leiden. Aber irgendwie … ich weiß auch nicht. Mir kam es so vor, als wollte Dumbledore mit mir angeben. Er erwähnte, dass er Slughorn unbedingt haben wollte. Er soll angeblich Tom Riddle unterrichtet haben, daher sei es sehr wichtig, den Professor noch einmal für Hogwarts zurückzugewinnen."

„Jetzt, wo wir diese miese Umbridge los sind, braucht die Schule einen neuen Lehrer", sagte Hermine gewichtig. „Dumbledore möchte vermutlich den Vorteil nutzen, etwas Neues über diese Horkruxe in Erfahrung zu bringen, die wir finden müssen. Übrigens, hab ich euch erzählt, dass wir nicht mal wissen, wie viele es gibt?"

„Ja, hast du", sagte Harry trocken. „Mindestens ein halbes Dutzend mal."

„Oh. Na ja, jedenfalls solltest du tun, was Dumbledore will. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, diese Reisen mit Snape zur festen Gewohnheit werden zu lassen. Das heißt, je eher wir fertig sind, umso besser."

Harry blickte grimmig drein.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass der den Nerv hatte, dich einfach einzusperren! Was würde wohl Dumbledore dazu sagen? Ob ich mit ihm darüber reden soll?"

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Nein! Bloß nicht, Harry. Snape würde mir zur Strafe dafür, dass ich euch das verraten habe, den Kopf abreißen. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir das für uns behalten."

„Aber ..."

„Nein. Lass mich nur machen. Ich weiß ja jetzt, was mich erwartet, wenn ich das nächste Mal mit ihm unterwegs sein werde."

Harry und Ron sahen keineswegs so aus, als würden sie ihr glauben. Hermine konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sie wusste, dass Snape unberechenbar war und hoffte, dass wenigstens sie die Nerven behalten würde, es mit ihm auszuhalten.

Die Zeit mit den Jungs war eigenartig für Hermine. Insbesondere, da Harry und Ron aneinanderklebten wie Zwillinge, was sich nicht unbedingt als Nachteil herausstellte, da sie so mehr Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit Ginny auszutauschen und über Mädchenkram zu plaudern.

Eines Abends scheuchte Ron seinen besten Freund aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer und überraschte Hermine mit einem improvisierten Essen bei Kerzenlicht. Im ersten Moment war sie vollkommen überwältigt, da sie ihm das gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Nach und nach aber stellte sich heraus, dass Ginny die Sache angeleiert hatte, um ihrem Bruder einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen, wie sie vermutete. Es funktionierte. Obwohl es im Großen und Ganzen ein sehr gelungener Abend wurde, stellte sich jedoch bald Ernüchterung ein. Ron bewies nicht unbedingt viel Fingerspitzengefühl, als er den Versuch unternahm, sie zu küssen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie unglimpflich der Länge nach auf dem Boden landeten und Hermine, die sich unter ihm befand, Mühe hatte, ihn davon abzuhalten, einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, seine Zunge bis fast in ihren Rachen zu stecken.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trennten sie sich und Hermine verbrachte eine schlaflose Nacht damit, sich darüber klar zu werden, ob es überhaupt noch in ihrem Sinn stand, mit Ron zusammenzukommen. Vielleicht hatte sie zu lange darauf gewartet, so dass am Ende alles nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen war. Möglicherweise würde es aber auch besser werden, wenn erst einmal der ganze Druck bezüglich ihrer bevorstehenden Unternehmung mit Snape und dem nächsten Horkrux verschwunden war...

Hermine musste sich nichts vormachen. Ihr Kopf platzte fast vor lauter Sorgen und wie es aussah, war dafür keine Lösung in Sicht. Fest entschlossen, einer Beziehung mit Ron noch eine Chance zu geben, sah sie dem neuen Schuljahr und ihrem ersten, hoffentlich gemeinsamen, Besuch in Hogsmeade entgegen. Doch zuerst musste sie ausharren und auf ein Zeichen von Snape warten, das zum Aufbruch rief, was wiederum keine besonders erbaulichen Aussichten versprach.


	10. Chapter 10

Sommerregen

Kapitel 10

Die Ferien erreichten unausweichlich ihren Höhepunkt. Während einige der Bewohner von Hogwarts es in vollen Zügen genossen, dem Schloss für eine Weile fernbleiben zu können, haderten andere schwer mit ihrem Schicksal. Wieder andere hatten überhaupt keinen Grund, sich auf irgendetwas zu freuen. Nicht nur Hermine hatte mit der Ungewissheit ihrer Zukunft zu kämpfen, auch Snape realisierte schnell, dass er in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erinnern, Granger je gemocht zu haben, kam aber auch nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, warum ihm das passierte. Wie zum Hohn des Ganzen sollte erst Albus dafür sorgen, dass er auf andere Gedanken kam. Die Gelegenheit, das nächste Treffen mit ihm zu planen, damit sie sich eingehend miteinander austauschen konnten, hatte sich durch die Anwesenheit Pettigrews in Snapes Elternhaus unbeabsichtigt in die Länge gezogen.

Als Snape ins Schulleiterbüro eintrat und Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch erblickte, erfasste ihn ein Schauder. Die spätabendliche Atmosphäre in den alten Gemäuern wurde von einem blutroten Licht gekrönt, das ungehindert durch die hohen Fenster ins Innere fiel und die Gestalt des Schulleiters an seinem Tisch würdevoll in Szene setzte.

„Ah, Severus", sagte Dumbledore milde. Er winkte Snape zu sich heran, der sofort mit langen Schritten näherkam und seinen Platz einnahm. „Nun, wie waren deine Ferien? Es liegt mir fern, sie so vorzeitig zu unterbrechen, doch leider bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig."

Snape gab ein missmutiges Geräusch von sich. Von allen Lehrern war er der Einzige, der stets auf Abruf stand.

„Ich nehme an, nicht halb so erquickend wie Ihre, Albus", sagte er matt. „Außerdem habe ich zu diesem Treffen eingewilligt, weil ich Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen habe."

Dumbledores Lächeln, das er soeben noch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, flachte ein wenig ab.

„Du wirst dich wundern, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir in letzter Zeit alle schlaflose Nächte haben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich vorstellen können, was ich durchgemacht habe, Schulleiter", entgegnete Snape gehässig. Er hatte lange überlegt, wie er seinem Vorgesetzten und Mentor das, was in den Ferien geschehen war, beibringen sollte und war immer wieder zu dem unschönen Schluss gekommen, dass Dumbledore keineswegs erfreut reagieren würde, zu erfahren, dass sich sein Spion in derartige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Niemand vom Orden konnte zusätzliche Belastungen brauchen, am allerwenigsten Snape selbst.

„Erwartest du, dass es ähnlich wie beim letzten Ausbruch des Krieges werden wird?"

„Schlimmer noch."

Er schluckte seine Bitterkeit mitsamt seinem Stolz hinunter. Was für einen Sinn machte es schon, ihm die Details zu verheimlichen? Sie waren nicht hier, um Süßholz zu raspeln.

„Wie man hört, hat Lupin keinen besonderen Erfolg, die Werwölfe auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, Albus. Er ist in seinem Wesen zu weich und es ist klar, dass diese Bestien Blut sehen wollen. Dasselbe gilt für die Riesen und die Inferi."

Dumbledore zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Sehe ich da einen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass du und Remus euch doch noch vertragen werdet?"

„Niemals", sagte Snape steif. „Er ist immer noch um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher als ein tollwütiger Hund. Ich fürchte, läge die Entscheidung bei mir, würde nur noch helfen, ihn zu erschießen."

Ein leiser Seufzer war aus den Tiefen des Bewusstseins seines Gegenübers zu hören, den Snape jedoch mit kühler Miene herunterspielte.

„Du erwähntest die Inferi?", fuhr Dumbledore besorgt fort, ohne einen weiteren zwecklosen Versuch unternehmen zu wollen, die alte Fehde zu schlichten.

Snape nickte.

„Er hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für sie."

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen. Nachdenklich ließ Dumbledore seine Finger durch den langen Bart gleiten.

„Gibt es noch mehr Neuigkeiten?"

Wieder nickte Snape und legte unverblümt dar, was in Spinner's End, seinem Elternhaus, geschehen war. Schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass das Gespräch keinesfalls so verlief, wie erwünscht. Weder Dumbledore noch Snape waren mit den jüngsten Entwicklungen zufrieden. Dennoch schaffte Dumbledore es, außergewöhnlich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das ist es also, was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte er sanft, woraufhin Snape mit einem finsteren Blick antwortete, der deutlich besagte, dass ihm nicht zum Scherzen zumute war. „Fabelhaft, Severus. Du hast geschworen, mich zu töten. Das übertrifft sogar meine kühnsten Vermutungen."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", grunzte Snape frustriert. Er verabscheute es, wenn Dumbledore wie so oft selbst bei diesen Worten vergnügt lächelte. „Ich habe geschworen, Draco zu beschützen."

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Dumbledore und tätschelte beschwichtigend Snapes Arm, „können wir nun mit großer Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass es Toms Plänen entspricht, mich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft endgültig zu beseitigen. Ist das nicht ein Jammer? Jahrelang hat er versucht, mich aus Hogwarts zu verdrängen und nie ist es ihm gänzlich gelungen. Aber jetzt, jetzt sieht es fast so aus, als müssten wir seinem Wunsch nachgeben."

Snape wich schlagartig der Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er wurde leichenblass.

„Sie wollen doch damit nicht sagen, dass Sie vorhaben, sich von mir töten zu lassen!", stieß er verärgert aus. „Das ist unzumutbar!"

Dumbledore warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille zu. „Severus, das ist noch lange kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden. Wenn Tom das will, müssen wir zusehen, dass wir ihn zufrieden stellen. Anders wird er dir niemals vollkommen vertrauen."

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Ich sage es nur ungern, Albus, aber das ist absolut inakzeptabel. Ich werde mich weigern, Ihnen diesen Dienst zu erfüllen."

„Warum? Dachtest du, ich wüsste einen Gegenfluch für den Schwur? Bellatrix hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir kommen ihr nicht aus."

Snape seufzte. Er hatte genau das befürchtet, obgleich er natürlich immer noch gehofft hatte, dass Dumbledore, der klügste Kopf seiner Zeit, eine Lösung finden würde.

„Sie sehen, Albus", sagte er zermürbt, „ich bin nicht länger von Nutzen für Sie und den Orden. Ich bin lediglich eine Gefahr."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und winkte lässig mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand ab.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Severus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du wärst dem Schwur ausgewichen, wenn Bella nicht damit gedroht hätte, dich unter genaue Beobachtung zu stellen. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen können, wäre in der Tat, dass sie dich durch einen unglücklichen Umstand oder eine ihrer Intrigen auffliegen lässt. Sie ist paranoid. Sie lebt mit der Illusion, dass Voldemort irgendetwas für sie empfinden könnte, wenn sie ihm nur zu Füßen liegt und alles tut, um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Aber das wird natürlich niemals eintreffen. Ihr Leben bedeutet nichts für ihn."

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, das zu hören, denn niemand wusste besser als er, wie es war, sich unwillkommen und ungeliebt zu fühlen und ständig aufs Neue zurückgewiesen zu werden.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte er vorsichtig, ausweichend.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig.

„Vorerst nichts. Wir werden sehen, ob uns nicht vielleicht der Zufall behilflich ist und wir dadurch eine Lösung finden können. Wie du siehst, Severus, wäre es keine Schande, in meinem Alter einen raschen Abgang hinzulegen. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich es nicht ganz so eilig gehabt hätte."

Snape murmelte eine unschöne Bemerkung vor sich hin, die sein Gegenüber jedoch glattweg überhörte.

„Nun, kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt unserer Unterhaltung, einem der, wie ich hoffe, deinen Unmut nicht noch weiter steigern wird. Ich kann dir den Posten im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für das neue Jahr überlassen, wenn du das willst."

Snape blickte erstaunt auf das friedfertige Gesicht seines Schulleiters.

„Das ist ein Scherz", sagte er instinktiv. Er hatte sich jahrelang darum beworben und nie Erfolg gehabt. Umso eigenartiger erschien es ihm, ausgerechnet jetzt den Zuschlag zu erhalten, wo er soeben mit dieser Nachricht aufgewartet hatte.

„Es spricht nichts mehr dagegen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich habe dich lange genug hingehalten. Harry sollte in zwei Jahren seinen Abschluss machen, doch ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass vielleicht alles ganz anders kommt. Außerdem habe ich Horrace Slughorn gebeten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er käme für dieselben Posten infrage, die auch du unterrichten kannst. Wieso sollen wir es nicht riskieren, ihm Zaubertränke zu überlassen?"

Snape setzte einen interessierten Ausdruck auf.

„Was ist mit dem Fluch?"

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Nichts", sagte Snape naserümpfend. „Ich frage mich nur … Sie gehen also tatsächlich das Wagnis ein, mich nach einem Jahr loszuhaben?"

„Sei um Himmelswillen nicht so zynisch, Severus. Für jemanden wie dich werden wir immer eine Verwendung an Hogwarts haben. Und nun lass uns zum Abschluss von deinem bevorstehenden Abenteuer mit Miss Granger reden."

Snape grunzte abfällig. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn nach getaner Arbeit nicht einfach so fortschicken würde. Jemand, der die Drecksarbeit machte, die andere nicht machen wollten, war nicht leicht zu finden.

xxx

Es war eine nervenaufreibende Geduldsprobe gewesen, auf ein Zeichen von Snape zu warten, das den nächsten Schritt auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen einleiten sollte. Eines späten Abends dann, das Haus kam nach Stunden des alltäglichen Tumults endlich zur Ruhe, war es soweit. Wutentbrannt raste Hermine die Treppe hinauf, um den Jungs davon zu berichten und fegte wie ein Wirbelwind in Rons Zimmer.

"Aus meinem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse wird wohl nichts", erklärte sie grimmig an ihre verdutzt dreinblickenden Freunde gewandt. Die Enttäuschung, dass sie nicht mit ihnen gehen konnte, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte die Zeit im Fuchsbau sehr genossen, da sie endlich die Gelegenheit nutzen konnte, ihren Freunden ihr Herz auszuschütten. Überraschenderweise war sogar Ron bereit gewesen, ihr ein offenes Ohr zu schenken, was nicht allzu oft der Fall war.

"Du hättest wirklich anklopfen sollen", sagte Ron verlegen. Er war gerade dabei, seine Hose auszuziehen und sich ins Bett zu legen. Hermine aber, die ihn im Laufe der Jahre bestimmt schon an die hundert Mal in Unterhosen erwischt hatte und den Anblick seiner nackten Beine inzwischen zur Genüge kannte, beachtete ihn nicht und redete ungehemmt weiter.

"Tonks war eben hier und hat mir den nächsten Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Wie es aussieht, muss ich gleich morgen in der Früh aufbrechen, Snape erwartet mich um acht Uhr an unserem Treffpunkt."

"Tonks? Sie weiß Bescheid?" Harry klang verblüfft.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Snape hat Vorkehrungen getroffen und den Umschlag so versiegelt, dass nur ich ihn öffnen kann, andernfalls zerfällt er zu einem Haufen nutzloser Asche."

Sie zog die abgewetzte Spielkarte aus ihrer Jeanstasche und zeigte sie den Jungs.

"Sieht mehr nach einem Heuler aus, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Ron beflissen. "Wenn das Ding zu rauchen anfängt, wirf es lieber aus dem Fenster."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und steckte den Portschlüssel weg.

"Könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und diese Sachen für mich kaufen? Ich hab alles zusammengeschrieben. Geld ist in dem Umschlag hier."

Sie kramte unter den verblüfft geweiteten Augen ihrer Freunde in ihrer kleinen Handtasche und streckte ihnen zwei geöffnete Briefe, ein ellenlanges Stück Pergament mit den benötigten Schulsachen und ein Kuvert entgegen.

"Wieso steht auf meiner Liste all dieses Zeugs?", sagte Ron irritiert, als er seinen Brief aus dem aufgerissenen Umschlag gezogen hatte. "Das werd ich doch nie und nimmer alles brauchen!"

"Doch, wirst du", sagte Hermine. "Und Harry auch. Ich habe mir eure Listen angesehen und festgestellt, dass ihr so gut wie gar keine Zusatzfächer belegt habt. Das kann so nicht gutgehen. Deshalb habe ich ein paar Ergänzungen gemacht. Das Geld für die Kosten des zusätzlichen Materials werde ich übernehmen. Es stammt aus meinem Bildungsfond."

"Aber das ist doch total durchgeknallt!", jammerte Ron und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry. "Komm schon, Harry, sag doch auch mal was!"

"Ich schätze, da ist nichts zu machen", antwortete Harry lässig. "Du kennst sie, Ron. Sieh es einfach als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Ron gaffte entgeistert in die Runde.

"Ihr seid alle beide verrückt, wisst ihr das?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr werdet mir wirklich fehlen", sagte sie von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet. Die Vorstellung, sich mit Snape abgeben zu müssen, während Harry, Ron und Ginny den Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George durchstöbern konnten, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

"Du uns auch", sagte Harry und stieß Ron in die Rippen.

Kurz darauf besahen sich beide eingehender die lange Liste, die Hermine für ihren eigenen Bedarf zusammengestellt hatte. Schon bald wurde ihnen klar, dass sie alleine für das obere Drittel auf dem Pergament mehr Zeit benötigen würden, als für ihre eigenen Listen zusammen.

"Wo sollen wir das alles bekommen, Hermine?", fragte Harry schließlich. "Die Hälfte der Läden hat inzwischen dicht gemacht, weil immer wieder Todesser durch die Winkelgasse streifen und alles demolieren."

Hermine nickte abwesend.

"Ich weiß, der Tagesprophet ist voll von diesen Nachrichten. Versucht euer Möglichstes. Vor allem die Bücher sind wirklich wichtig. Wir werden sie brauchen, wenn wir uns auf einen Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereiten wollen."

"Ist das dein Ernst?", bemerkte Ron vorwurfsvoll. "Deshalb also dieses ganze Zeugs?"

"Was sollen wir sonst tun? Rumsitzen und warten? Wir wissen nicht, was auf uns zukommt, Ron. Wir müssen uns irgendwie wappnen. Es gibt noch immer jede Menge Zaubersprüche, die uns unbekannt sind. Umbridge hat getan, was sie konnte, uns davon abzuhalten, sie zu lernen oder eine andere Initiative zu ergreifen."

"Ich finde, sie hat Recht", sagte Harry in ernstem Tonfall zu Ron. "Wenn diese abenteuerliche Geschichte mit den Horkruxen unsere einzige Chance ist, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, müssen wir uns vorsehen."

Schwermütig verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Hermine machte kehrt, um endlich ins Bett zu kommen und den dringend benötigten Schlaf zu finden, der ihr helfen sollte, gegen Snapes miese Launen zu bestehen. An der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Stellt bitte nichts Dummes an, wenn ihr in der Winkelgasse seid. Geht auf keinen Fall allein irgendwo hin, wo ihr besser nicht sein solltet."

Harry grinste breit.

"Werden wir nicht, versprochen."

"Das ist mein voller Ernst", erwiderte Hermine streng. "Wenn alles glatt geht, sehen wir uns schon morgen Abend wieder, spätestens übermorgen beim Frühstück."

Hoffentlich würde sie Recht behalten. Da Snape dem Portschlüssel eine kurze Notiz beigefügt hatte, klammerte sie sich fest an den Gedanken, dass die Suche diesmal nicht so lange dauern würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Sommerregen

Kapitel 11

Der Ort, an den sie mit Hilfe der Karte gelangte, lag mitten im Nirgendwo auf einer Klippe hoch über dem Meer. Hermine zückte instinktiv den Zauberstab. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie gelandet war und was sie zu erwarten hatte. Fest stand nur, von Snape gab es weit und breit keine Spur, dafür das endlose Tosen des Windes und kühle, bis über den Rand der Klippe spritzende Gischt der rauen See.

Nachdem sie sich mehrmals im Kreis gedreht und umgesehen hatte, musste sie sehr zu ihrer Verärgerung feststellen, dass nicht der Hauch menschlichen Lebens zu erkennen war. Nicht mal ein Strandhaus oder einen Leuchtturm gab es hier. Alles um sie herum wirkte unwirklich und abschreckend, was zum einen auch daran lag, dass sie soeben noch im lebendigen Fuchsbau gewesen war und die Strahlen der Morgensonne genossen hatte, die freundlich und wärmend auf ihr Gesicht gefallen waren. Wenn sie jetzt nach oben blickte, wurde sie hingegen von einer dicken Wolkendecke empfangen.

Super. Hätte sie doch nur ihre Volljährigkeit schon erreicht, dann hätte sie zaubern können, soviel sie wollte.

Verzweifelt kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Sommerjacke. Fest darin eingehüllt kauerte sie sich auf den felsigen Untergrund und klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf behalten und nachdenken. Doch je länger sie wartete, desto mulmiger wurde ihr zumute. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Fehler gemacht und ihr die falsche Karte zukommen lassen. Oder er hatte sie mit Absicht hierher verbannt, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht so ohne Weiteres von dort weg konnte. Es war schwer, zu sagen, was in ihm vorging. Als sie den Professor zuletzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war er ihr gegenüber so abweisend und kühl gewesen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit lediglich als lästig und überflüssig empfunden hatte. Hermine bekam langsam aber sicher Panik, während sie sich damit vertraut machte, dass Snape streng genommen noch immer ein Todesser war, egal wie sehr er in Dumbledores Diensten stand. Hatte dieser Mistkerl sie am Ende vielleicht einfach ausgesetzt?

Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch zu regnen an und ihr Mut schwand vollends. Binnen kürzester Zeit war sie nass bis auf die Haut, wagte es aber immer noch nicht, vom Zauberstab Gebrauch zu machen. Zu tief saß ihr der Schreck in den Knochen, als sie von Snape dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie versucht hatte, ihren Patronus herbeizurufen. Womöglich war das alles ja sogar so beabsichtigt, um ihre Willensstärke oder ihr Durchhaltevermögen zu testen.

Der Regen kannte kein Erbarmen und wurde immer stärker. Langsam hatte Hermine das Gefühl, ihre Finger würden taub. Noch immer gingen ihr die absurdesten Dinge durch den Kopf, was Snape dazu bewogen haben könnte, sie an diesen gottverlassenen Ort zu zitieren. Wollte er etwa Rache? Wofür? Was hatte sie ihm angetan, um das zu verdienen?

Snape apparierte mit einem lauten Knall, der sogar über das wilde Tosen der Brandung und das unaufhörliche Tropfen des Regens hinweg zu hören war. Der frisch aufkommende Wind, den er dabei verursachte, schlug Hermine, die immer noch in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden kauerte, unbarmherzig ins Gesicht. Sie riss den Oberkörper empor und hob schützend die Hand vor die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich bei der Erscheinung nicht um ein Trugbild handelte. Aber er war es, so sicher wie nur irgend möglich. Einen winzigen Moment lang wirkte es so, als würde die in den wallenden Umhang gehüllte Gestalt ihres Professors ins Wanken kommen, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und man hätte genauso gut meinen können, einer Täuschung zu unterliegen.

"Wo waren Sie?", brachte sie schrill hervor, jedes Wort für sich eine einzige Anklage.

"Ich wurde aufgehalten."

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. Ihre Empfindungen für ihren Professor waren wieder einmal weit jenseits der Wut angelangt und so versuchte sie, inmitten seiner umherwirbelnden Strähnen seinen Ausdruck zu entziffern. Etliche Sekunden vergingen, in denen Snape mit den langen Fingern im Inneren seines Umhangs herumnestelte und keine wesentliche Notiz von ihr nahm. Bald gab sie die Hoffnung, er würde sich, wenn auch nur aus erzwungener Höflichkeit heraus, für sein Zuspätkommen entschuldigen, auf. Er war Snape, was konnte sie da von ihm erwarten?

Schließlich hatte sie genug davon, ihn aus der verstörenden Perspektive, die er ihr darbot, zu beobachten. Bis auf die kleinste Faser durchnässt und vor Kälte zitternd, rappelte sie sich hoch und schlang die Arme um den Leib.

„Das ist alles? Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind zu spät gekommen, weil Ihnen unterwegs eingefallen ist, dass Sie keine Milch mehr im Kühlschrank haben!"

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Inzwischen war auch er pitschnass.

„Heben Sie sich Ihre Sympathiebekundungen für jemand anderen auf. Potter und Weasley sind bestimmt ganz scharf darauf."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", schnaubte sie. „Sie setzten mich hier auf diesem gottverlassenen Felsen aus und lassen mich stundenlang hier ausharren – oh nein! Sagen Sie nichts dazu! Das ist nicht komisch! Sie hätten jemanden schicken können, der mich von hier wegbringt!"

„Das war nicht möglich. Ich befand mich unglücklicherweise in weitaus unangenehmerer Gesellschaft als der eines kahlen Felsens. Niemand konnte das ahnen, Granger. Wie hätte ich dem Dunklen Lord das erklären sollen?"

Hermine beäugte ihn eingehender und musste zugeben, dass er nicht gerade den frischesten Eindruck machte. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass er es vielleicht wirklich nicht so beabsichtigt hatte.

„Trotzdem", sagte sie stur. „Das war nicht nett."

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf, den Zauberstab fest in der Faust. Erst jetzt registrierte sie das Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte. Auch sein Ausdruck wirkte seltsam verzerrt.

Sie räusperte sich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Bedeutung des Ganzen wissen wollte. Sich Snape in einem Zustand vorzustellen, über den er keine Kontrolle hatte, war so gut wie unmöglich, wenn nicht gar absurd.

„Ähm, ist das Blut? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie okay sind? Sie sehen ziemlich angeschlagen aus."

Er bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Ich verbitte mir derlei Bemerkungen, Granger. Meine körperliche Konstitution geht Sie nichts an."

Entnervt rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Das war eine ganz normale Frage, Professor. Außerdem, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Sturheit dabei sind, mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, geht es mich sehr wohl was an." Snape warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und Hermine beeilte sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ähm, also, wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Sobald die richtigen Gegebenheiten eingetroffen sind, betreten wir etwas, das für Sie absolutes Neuland sein dürfte", sagte er emotionslos. „Ein Stück weiter unter uns soll sich Albus zufolge eine verborgene Höhle befinden. Sie bildet den Eingang zu einer weiteren Höhle. Der Haken ist nur, man kann nicht direkt hinein apparieren, das wäre zu simpel. Wir müssen also warten, bis der Wasserspiegel vor dem Eingang zur Höhle gesunken ist. Dann wird eine Plattform sichtbar, auf der man apparieren kann."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Betreten zog sie die Nase hoch. „Sie wollen also hier ausharren und warten, bis das Wasser den Zugang zu dieser Höhle freigegeben hat, verstehe ich das richtig?"

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, Granger."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können", stieß sie abwertend aus. „Es ist einfach großartig! Das perfekte Ende für einen hundsmiserablen Tag. Es hat Ihnen wohl nicht genügt, mir nur den Anfang meiner Ferien zu versauen. Nein, Sie müssen natürlich den Rest genauso vermiesen."

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und zischte sie an.

„Nun machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt. Spielen Sie sich nur nicht schon wieder wie eine verwöhnte Prinzessin auf."

„Das habe ich nie getan! Aber wo wir schon dabei sind, könnten Sie sich nützlich machen und das Zelt aufstellen, ich darf nämlich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, wie Sie wissen."

Er starrte sie wie von Sinnen an.

„Zelt? Wovon reden Sie?"

Hermine holte ihre kleine Handtasche aus dem Inneren ihrer Jacke hervor und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.

„Es ist hier drin. Irgendwo ganz unten."

„Sie – Sie haben ein Zelt dabei?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte sie und reckte dabei steil das Kinn empor. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie es wieder vermasseln, Professor."

Snape riss ihr unsanft die Tasche aus der Hand, öffnete sie und steckte den Zauberstab hinein.

„Accio Zelt."

Nur wenige Minuten später war das Zelt aufgestellt und alle beide saßen im Schneidersitz, die Arme steif vor der Brust verschränkt, gegenüber voneinander auf einem abgewetzten Teppich und schwiegen sich an, während um sie herum der Regen auf das Dach trommelte.

„Großartig", sagte Hermine irgendwann, wobei sie sich bemühte, ihren ganzen Frust in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Das Chaos ist absolut perfekt. Sagen Sie, wie ist Dumbledore nur auf die Idee gekommen, hier am Ende der Welt nach einem Horkrux zu suchen?"

Snape ließ sich von ihrer Nörgelei nicht beirren. „Weil es ein Ort ist", sagte er monoton, „den der Dunkle Lord seit seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus kennt. Die Kinder wurden während der Ferien ans Meer geschickt, wobei er, genauer gesagt, Tom Riddle, die Gelegenheit nutzte, besagte Höhle zu erkunden."

Hermine schnaubte bitter und es wurde wieder still. Gelangweilt und auch ein bisschen neidisch beobachtete sie, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern schlenkerte.

„Nächsten Monat werde ich volljährig", sagte sie leise. „Haben Sie das gewusst?"

„Nein, Granger. Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb Sie mir das sagen?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt. Ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass es verdammt einfach ist, wenn man zaubern darf. Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran."

Snape nickte kaum merklich. „Haben Sie denn daran gedacht, zu zaubern?"

„Natürlich."

„Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"

Sie errötete und senkte den Blick.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Es ist albern."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich keinen Ärger bekommen wollte. Ich dachte, es ist eine Prüfung oder so was in der Art." Noch ehe Snape darauf antworten konnte, holte sie Luft und blinzelte ihn an. „Voldemort muss schon damals einen ziemlichen Knall gehabt haben, wenn Sie mich fragen. Wer zum Teufel würde freiwillig auf die Idee kommen, hier eine Höhle zu erkunden?"

"Niemand. Der Platz ist von außen nur sehr schwer zu entdecken. Der einzige Zugang erfolgt über das Meer und selbst dann ist er nur mit etwas Hilfe zu finden."

"Hilfe? Sie meinen Magie?"

Er nickte. "Wie Sie sehen, war er schon immer ein begnadeter Zauberer."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Nur weil jemand bereit ist, über seine Grenzen hinauszugehen, macht ihn das noch lange nicht zu einem Vorbild, dem man nacheifern sollte."

Snape reckte sich nach vorn und hielt die Spitze seines Zauberstabs genau auf ihre Brust.

"An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich nicht so freizügig damit, so etwas zu sagen, Granger."

Hermine gaffte ihn ratlos an. Es gab nach all der Zeit in Hogwarts nicht viele Menschen, die es immer noch schafften, sie einzuschüchtern, doch Snape war ganz klar einer davon.

"Egal was Sie über ihn denken, Professor", sagte sie mit all ihrem Mut, "er ist böse."

Er beugte sich bedrohlich über sie. Instinktiv wich Hermine zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Zeltwand.

"Was haben Sie vor?"

Snape setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

"Zu dumm, dass niemand hier ist, um Ihren Auftritt zu bewundern, Granger."

Er richtete seine Zauberstabhand erneut aus und zielte damit geradewegs auf ihr Herz. Es war eigenartig, dass er das tat. Verunsichert schloss Hermine die Augen. Einen Schlenker später wurde ihr ganz warm in der Brust. Sie spürte, wie das Wasser aus ihren triefend nassen Kleidern herausgezogen wurde und ihre wirren Locken zu trocknen begannen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, vermied jedoch, ihn anzusehen.

„Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie vorsichtiger sein sollten?", höhnte Snape, so dass Hermine vorwurfsvoll aufblickte. „Ganz besonders, wenn Sie im Regen eine helle Bluse tragen."

„Sie können mich damit nicht erschrecken", antwortete Hermine und vergewisserte sich so unauffällig sie konnte, dass ihre Jacke am richtigen Platz saß.

„In der Tat."

Eine eigenartige Anspannung lag in der Luft und sie sahen sich an, lange und ungebrochen. Seine schwarzen Pupillen, die sich endlos tief in ihre eigenen zu bohren schienen, flackerten mit etwas auf, das sie nur schwer entziffern konnte. Es lag jedoch keine Aggressivität darin und Hermine riskierte es, seinem Blick weiterhin standzuhalten und ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Die Form seiner markanten Nase stach aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet ebenso deutlich hervor wie jede noch so kleine Furche, die das Leben ihm eingebrannt hatte. Sie konnte sogar zum ersten Mal überhaupt jede seiner Poren auf dem Gesicht erkennen, sowie den Ansatz dunkler Stoppel auf seinem Kinn. An der Spitze ihrer stillen Observationen stand sein Geruch: Männlich, herb, eben typisch für Snape. Und doch war da etwas, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. War es der feuchte Fels, auf dem sie lagerten? Der Stoff seines nassen Umhangs? Mit Sicherheit lag es am Regen.

Snape setzte sich auf und steckte endlich seinen Zauberstab weg. Wie benommen sah Hermine ihm dabei zu. Das Blut klebte wie zur Erinnerung an ihren Auftrag noch immer an seinen Händen und beraubte sie sämtlicher Illusionen und der soeben noch vorhanden gewesenen Magie. Sie waren nicht hier, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Sie waren hier, weil sie etwas zu erledigen hatten. Und dennoch -

„Professor, wie haben Sie das damals gemeint, als Sie sagten, ich würde einen Weasley wollen?"

Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, ihn das zu fragen, doch sie sah ihn so voller Erwartung an, dass er den Kopf schüttelte, etwas unbeholfen, wie Hermine fand.

„Ist das denn wirklich von Bedeutung?"

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin noch dabei, das herauszufinden. Offen gestanden hat bisher noch niemand so etwas so direkt und unverfälscht zu mir gesagt."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und strich sich nachdenklich mit seinen langen Fingern über die dünnen Lippen.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas sagen, was ich besser nicht sagen sollte, Hermine", erklärte er schließlich. „Sie sind sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst, weil Sie es nicht zulassen wollen, aber Sie sind tatsächlich kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Und ganz bestimmt keine gewöhnliche Hexe. Sie besitzen weitaus mehr Magie als die meisten in Ihrem Alter, was überwiegend auch daran liegt, dass viele nicht richtig damit umzugehen wissen."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und ein flaches Lächeln verformte ihre Mundwinkel. Von Snape beim Vornamen angesprochen zu werden, hatte schon allein etwas zutiefst Eigenartiges an sich. Da war das, was er zu sagen hatte, beinahe nebensächlich.

„Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, war es nicht besonders gut, Professor."

„Nein, war es nicht. Aber so ist es eben. Menschen, die solche Begabungen haben, findet man nicht jeden Tag. Albus hat beabsichtigt, Sie in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen, weil er hoffte, Sie könnten mit Ihren Talenten für Potter von Nutzen sein. Sie sollten jedoch darauf achten, dass Sie sie nicht vergeuden, denn das würde bedeuten, sich selbst zu vergeuden."

„Und was genau hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das wissen Sie selbst nur zu gut. Werfen Sie es nicht weg und versuchen Sie nicht fälschlicherweise, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, Hermine. Sie sind in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht so unerfahren, wie Sie sich geben."

Hermine sperrte den Mund auf und klappte ihn kopfschüttelnd wieder zu.

„Nein, Sie haben Recht", sagte sie frei heraus, obwohl sie sich insgeheim fragte, warum sie ihm das überhaupt erzählte. „Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Aber woher konnten Sie das wissen?"

„Intuition."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

„Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Soll ich raten, wer es war? Tut mir leid, da wird es schon etwas schwieriger."

„Sie weichen mir aus."

Er legte herausfordernd den Kopf schief. „Jemand, den ich kenne? Sagen Sie nicht, es war Potter. Was für eine Enttäuschung!"

„Das – das glaube ich kaum. Aber nein, wir sind nur Freunde." Sie seufzte. Es war surreal, aber irgendwie hatte sie Gefallen daran gefunden, sich auf dieser lockeren Ebene mit ihm auszutauschen. Genau das hatte sie sich insgeheim immer gewünscht und es war doch allemal besser, als ständig mit ihm zu streiten. Noch dazu, wo es einigermaßen akzeptabel verlaufen war nichts darstellte, wofür sie sich schämen musste, da früher oder später jeder Teenager so eine Erfahrung durchmachte. „Es war ein Muggel aus meiner Nachbarschaft. Letzte Weihnachten haben meine Eltern ein kleines Fest gegeben und ein paar Freunde und Bekannte eingeladen. Es war keine große Sache, viel eher eine spontane Aktion, aber am Ende war ich ziemlich angeheitert von dem ganzen Punsch und da war dieser Junge mit dem verruchten Blick ... er war so anders, anders als Ron. Wir sind heimlich nach oben gegangen und haben gefummelt und dann ist es einfach passiert."

„Einfach so?"

„Wow! Wofür halten Sie mich?", sagte sie hastig. „Wir hatten natürlich Kondome. Die hat doch heutzutage jeder Muggel daheim rumliegen."

„Sicher. Das ist allgemein bekannt. Aber hatten Sie denn gar keine Bedenken, einen Fehler zu machen?"

Hermine stutzte. „Warum sollte das für Sie relevant sein? Und warum sehen Sie mich so komisch an? Sie haben damit angefangen, Professor. Außerdem bin ich, wie Sie sagten, kein gewöhnliches Mädchen."

Snape sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. „Wem wollen Sie das beibringen? Mir oder sich selbst?"

Hermine nahm den Blick von ihm. Noch mehr verwirrt als je zuvor, stand sie auf und sah nach draußen.

„Ich glaube, es hat zu regnen aufgehört, sehen Sie?" Sie stürzte aus dem Zelt und wagte sich bis zum Rand der Klippe vor. „Das Wasser geht zurück. Ich kann einen kleinen Felsvorsprung über der Oberfläche sehen. Meinen Sie, man könnte darauf apparieren?"

Snape kam aus dem Zelt und gesellte sich neben sie.

„Professor", setzte sie ungeduldig nach, „meinen Sie, wir können es riskieren, das Zelt stehen zu lassen? Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben."

Er grinste verschlagen.

„Denken Sie an die Sicherheit, Granger. Die geht bekanntermaßen vor."

„Aber -"

„Ich werde einige Zauber darüber legen, damit niemand es aufspüren kann."

Erleichtert blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Danke."

„Danken Sie mir nicht. Wir wissen nicht genau, was uns dort unten erwartet. Sie haben Recht, es ist durchaus ein gutes Gefühl, wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben."


	12. Chapter 12

Sommerregen

Kapitel 12

Verblüfft beobachtete Hermine Snape dabei, wie er das Zelt gegen zufällige Eindringlinge von außen sicherte, bis es am Ende nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut Sie den Desillusionierungszauber hinbekommen", sagte sie schlicht, ohne dabei einen überzogenen Eindruck hinterlassen zu wollen. Der Zauber gehörte mit zu den schwersten, von denen sie bisher gehört hatte.

Snape beachtete ihre Bemerkung nicht. Er sah sie auch nicht mehr an und Hermine wusste, dass die seltenen Momente, in denen sie scheinbar etwas geteilt hatten, vorbei waren. Es hatte ebenso schnell ein Ende genommen, wie es begonnen hatte.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass seine Zauber wirksam waren, streckte er seinen rechten Arm nach ihr aus, wohingegen er den linken fest an seine Seite presste. Hermine entging nicht, was er da tat. Noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand umklammert und zum Einsatz bereit, als würde er sie davor warnen wollen, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Es tat weh, denn es machte deutlich, wie sehr er darauf bedacht war, nicht irrtümlicherweise ihre Kuriosität in Gang zu setzen und weitere Fragen auf sich zu ziehen; ganz besonders nicht solche, die ihm unangenehm werden konnten.

„Lassen Sie es uns kurz machen, Granger. Sie wollten doch apparieren, nicht wahr? Je eher -"

„Da haben Sie völlig Recht", entgegnete Hermine steif und griff zu. „Wenn ich Dumbledore sehe, kann er was erleben!"

Über Snapes zerfurchtes Gesicht legte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen.

„Daran würde ich nur zu gern teilhaben."

Es gab einen heftigen Ruck und ohne weitere Vorwarnung zog er sie mit sich fort. Hermine stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide auf den Druck hin, der sich auf sie ausübte, zusammenkrampften, so dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Das Gefühl, so dicht an Snapes Seite gepresst und im selben Augenblick von dem Felsen weggezogen zu werden, war nicht dasselbe, das sie gehabt hatte, als sie mit Tonks appariert war. Gemeinsam verließen sie den harten Untergrund und trudelten in endlose Schwärze hinein. Dann, schlagartig, war es wieder vorbei und Hermine erlangte festen Boden unter den Füßen, der von schleimigen Algen überzogen war. Sie befanden sich auf dem von oben sichtbaren Felsvorsprung, der in einen langgezogenen Hohlraum mündete. Das Wasser, das noch von den tosenden Wellen übriggeblieben war, stand ihr bis zum Knöchel.

„Das ist ja ekelhaft!", stieß sie nach Atem ringend aus.

Snape entgegnete nichts darauf und schüttelte ihre Hand ab. Schon diese Geste an sich machte deutlich, wie es um das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen bestellt war. Umgehend wandte er sich von ihr ab, um mit seinen wachen Augen die Umgebung auszuspähen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und versuchte ihr Bestes, seinem Beispiel zu folgen.

„Beten Sie, dass es keinen Sturm gibt, Granger", sagte Snape durch die Zähne hindurch, als das Licht seines Zauberstabs aufflammte. „Sonst sitzen wir für eine ganze Weile hier unten fest."

Von dem Felsvorsprung aus gelangten sie über einen schmalen Pfad, der durch den langgezogenen Hohlraum führte, bis ins Innere einer Höhle. Als es nicht mehr weiter ging, fanden sie sich in völliger Dunkelheit wider, die nur noch vom Lichtkegel aus Snapes Zauberstab durchbrochen wurde.

Bereits nach einem ersten Rundumblick in dieser trostlosen Sackgasse setzte Hermine einen bekümmerten Ausdruck auf. Sie fror entsetzlich und wollte um nichts auf der Welt hier sein. Nicht mit Snape, der sie so abweisend behandelte wie überflüssigen Ballast in seinem Gepäck. Vermutlich sah sie deshalb keinen Grund, ihr Missfallen über die Gesamtheit der Lage zu verbergen, weil sie eine ungeheure Enttäuschung darüber verspürte, dass er nun wieder den verkörperte, der er immer gewesen war.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", schnaubte sie.

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte er sarkastisch und etwas in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass er mit so ziemlich allem rechnete.

„Wenn mir was zustößt, wird Harry Sie umbringen, Professor. Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen."

Er zog amüsiert eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe, wandte sich von ihr ab und ging unverwandt an die Arbeit. Den Zauberstab nach wie vor fest in der Hand, suchte er jede noch so kleine Unebenheit, jede Ritze und Spalte im Felsen ab, die mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen war.

"Wir sind umgeben von jeder Menge dunkler Magie", sagte er nach einer Weile und drückte seine blutbeschmierte Handfläche auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle des Steins.

"Was tun sie da?"

"Ah. Das ist ein Blutzoll, Granger. Ab jetzt sollten Sie sich vorsehen."

"Lassen Sie diese Theatralik, Professor. Denken Sie wirklich, Voldemort würde sich mit getrocknetem Blut begnügen? Ich wette -"

Sie verstummte jäh. Vor ihren Augen tat sich mitten im Fels eine Öffnung auf, die den Eingang in eine Höhle freigab.

"Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn nicht", sagte Snape gelassen. "Oder dachten Sie, wir bräuchten das Blut einer Jungfrau? Ich sollte Albus sagen, dass er sich in Ihnen geirrt hat. Vielleicht bleibt es Ihnen am Ende tatsächlich erspart, ein weiteres Mal auf eine derartige Reise zu gehen."

Hermine hatte keine Zeit, etwas Entwaffnendes darauf zu erwidern, denn er schritt behutsam voran und stieg über den glitschigen Untergrund hinweg ins Innere der Höhle.

"Worauf warten Sie? Bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir", forderte er.

Hermine fluchte im Stillen vor sich hin und trottete hinter ihm her. Das Innere der Höhle stellte ein unheimliches Szenario dar. Die Luft war erfüllt von seltsamen Gerüchen, ähnlich denen von Tod und Verwesung. Nahezu alles um sie herum war bis auf einen grünlichen Schimmer in der Ferne dunkel. Snape ging so zielstrebig mit dem Zauberstab voran, als wüsste er längst, was ihn erwartete. Doch das war nicht wahr. Er hatte nur einfach mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet und ahnte Dinge lange bevor Hermine wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte. So sah er auch zuerst den See mit seinem grünlichen Licht in der Mitte und erkannte die Spuren der Magie, die genau dort auf einer kleinen Insel das Ziel ihrer Reise vor dem menschlichen Auge verborgen hielt.

Ein ganzes Stück weit gingen sie am Ufer des vermeintlich ruhigen schwarzen Sees entlang, wobei er sie eindringlich ermahnte, ja nicht in das Wasser zu treten. Irgendetwas lauerte darin. Etwas, das ihr Angst einflößte.

Stumm ging es weiter und Hermine konnte laut und deutlich ihren aufgewühlten Atem hören. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne und sie kam dicht hinter ihm zum Stehen.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte sie nervös, während sie an ihm vorbei auf die trügerisch glatte Oberfläche des Sees blickte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Snape fing an, einen ungesagten Zauber zu wirken und schon bald hielt er eine schwere Kette in der Hand, mit deren Hilfe er ein Boot aus dem Wasser ziehen konnte. Da es nicht besonders seetüchtig wirkte, beäugte Hermine es kritisch.

„Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich damit fahren, oder? Gibt es nicht vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit, diese Insel zu erreichen?"

„Ausgeschlossen. Es liegen sehr mächtige Zauber auf dieser Höhle."

„Er hat also an alles gedacht. Ist es das, was Sie damit sagen wollten?"

„Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, haben wir Glück."

„Glück?"

„Ja. Sie sind noch nicht volljährig, was heißt, wir können gemeinsam damit fahren. Offenbar hat er unterschätzt, dass ein minderjähriger Zauberer oder eine Hexe an diesen Ort gelangen könnte."

„Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, dass ich andernfalls allein übersetzen müsste?"

„Exakt. Wie es aussieht, hat er Vorkehrungen getroffen, die genau das beabsichtigen."

Hermine schluckte mit trockenem Hals. Ihre Hoffnungen, es würde noch einen anderen Weg geben, lösten sich bald in Nichts auf, als er sie an der Schulter packte und sie in das Boot dirigierte.

„Einsteigen, Granger", forderte er ungerührt. „Es wird nicht besser, wenn wir hier herumstehen. Aber ich muss Sie warnen: Berühren Sie niemals das Wasser und sehen Sie nicht nach unten."

Und so fuhren sie ohne ihr eigenes Zutun, wie von Geisterhand gezogen, los.

Bereits aus der Ferne sah Hermine das grünliche Licht stärker werden, das den Höhepunkt der kleinen Insel darstellte. Sie war froh, als sie nur wenige Minuten später die Gewissheit hatte, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern konnte; mit Snape, dessen lange Füße selbst eingezogen noch ein gutes Drittel des Innenraums einnahmen, in einem Boot zu sitzen, das für einen gewöhnlich großen Erwachsenen schon ein Platzproblem darstellte, war kein besonderes Vergnügen.

„Und?", fragte Hermine besorgt, um die unheimliche Stille zu durchbrechen, in der nicht einmal eine Bewegung des Wassers zu hören war. Beinahe ununterbrochen hielt sie ihren Blick auf die Insel gerichtet und bemerkte so auch nicht, was in Snape vorgehen mochte, der hinter ihr saß. „Wonach suchen wir diesmal?"

„Es ist ein Medaillon", sagte er schlicht.

Erstaunt darüber, dass es keine Gegenwehr gegeben hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Wieder ein Erbstück?"

„Angeblich gehörte es Salazar Slytherin persönlich."

„Verstehe", erwiderte sie finster. „Dann hatte er natürlich allen Grund, es zu einem Horkrux zu machen."

Obwohl die Fahrt nicht sonderlich lang gedauert hatte, kam es Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie schließlich das Ufer der Insel erreichten, deren Ausmaße nicht einmal die eines Klassenzimmers einnahmen. Sie stiegen aus und näherten sich auf dem blanken Untergrund eines glatten Felsens dem grünlichen Licht, das sie die ganze Zeit im Auge gehabt hatten. Schon bald wurde klar, dass es zu einem steinernen Becken, ähnlich einem Denkarium, gehörte.

Snape hielt unbeirrbar darauf zu und erkundete es. Er hatte einen so entschlossen Blick in den Augen, dass es beinahe beängstigend war, ihm zuzusehen. Sie selbst war etwas zurückhaltender, als sie davor zum Stehen kam und den Hals reckte, um hineinzusehen. Schaudernd stellte sie fest, dass das Licht von einer Flüssigkeit in dem Becken stammte.

„Darin soll der Horkrux sein?", sagte Hermine. „Es ist eine weitere Falle, nicht wahr? Sobald wir das Zeug berühren, werden wir irgendwie angegriffen."

„So in etwa ist es, Granger", sagte Snape nach eingängiger Observation. „Es soll den Dieb des Medaillons schwächen, ihm unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten, ihn vielleicht sogar wahnsinnig machen. Die Sache hat nur einen Haken, sprich, Sie können es nicht einfach so berühren, um es aus dem Becken zu entfernen. Es liegt ein Zauber darüber, der genau das verhindern soll."

Snape senkte den Kopf und hielt prüfend seine markante Hakennase über den Beckenrand, um daran zu schnüffeln. Es war ein unschöner Anblick, denn obwohl seine langen Strähnen erfolgreich einen Teil seines fahlen Gesichts verdecken konnten, nahmen seine Züge durch das eigenartig grüne Licht einen unheimlich gespenstischen Ausdruck an.

„Es ist ein Gift", sagte er sachlich wie zu sich selbst, „und muss getrunken werden, um an das, was darunter liegt, zu kommen."

„Was? Ist es – ist es am Ende vielleicht sogar tödlich?"

Snape hob den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen.

„Seien Sie nicht so überaus dramatisch, Miss Granger. Es wird uns schon nicht umbringen. Aber es wäre durchaus in der Lage, einen ausgewachsenen Riesen außer Gefecht zu setzen."

„Wunderbar", stieß Hermine sarkastisch aus. „Wie wollen wir dann da drankommen?"

„Das ist eine Frage des Willens. Es ist nicht allzu schwer, wenn man schon des Öfteren mit Giften experimentiert hat, womit eindeutig ich im Vorteil bin. Mit etwas Willenskraft und Magie lässt sich das Gift auf die Teile des Körpers beschränken, die davon nicht allzu sehr beeinflusst werden."

„Das heißt, Sie wollen es tatsächlich trinken?"

„Natürlich werde ich das. Es sei denn, Sie stellen sich als Versuchsobjekt zur Verfügung und machen den Anfang."

Hermine trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Keine Chance, Professor. Ich bin zwar durchaus experimentierfreudig, aber nicht so verrückt, das zu versuchen. Mit anderen Worten, ich lasse Ihnen gerne den Vortritt."

Er grinste.

„Machen Sie sich auf was gefasst, Granger. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden es in vollen Zügen genießen, mich leiden zu sehen. Aber ich warne Sie, versuchen Sie hinterher nicht, mir vorzuwerfen, ich sei ein Versager. Ich rate Ihnen, Sie vergessen sofort, dass das hier je passiert ist."

Hermine nickte verschüchtert. „Verstanden, Professor."

„Gut. Bleiben Sie am besten da stehen und holen Sie Ihren Zauberstab raus."

„Ich darf tatsächlich zaubern?"

„Nein. Sie sollen nur hier warten und aufpassen, dass das Licht nicht ausgeht. Berühren Sie unter gar keinen Umständen das Wasser. Wir können keine Begegnung mit den Inferi gebrauchen, die unter der Wasseroberfläche auf uns lauern. Wenn Sie sie los haben wollen, brauchen Sie Feuer und da Sie das nicht ohne zu zaubern hervorrufen können, muss ich Sie warnen, Ihre Magie nur im äußersten Notfall einzusetzen."

Hermine schluckte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass etwas Unheimliches in dem Wasser gewesen war. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, was es war, was sie keinesfalls besänftigen konnte. Sie hatte darüber gelesen, dass Voldemort bereits im ersten Krieg Inferi eingesetzt hatte, um seine Gegner einzuschüchtern. Es waren verhexte tote Körper, die folglich keinen Schmerz verspürten und daher in größerer Zahl zu einer ziemlichen Bedrohung werden konnten; der Vorteil lag also wieder einmal auf Voldemorts Seite.

"Was sonst werde ich tun?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Nichts", antwortete er kühl. "Sie warten hier und versuchen auf keinen Fall, mir näher zu kommen oder mein Vorhaben zu unterbrechen. Was auch geschieht, Granger, bleiben Sie zurück. Ich werde jetzt einige Zauber wirken. Hoffen Sie, dass es funktioniert."

Wie aus dem Nichts beschwor er einen Kelch hervor. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Snape war hochkonzentriert bei der Sache und nicht ein Laut kam über seine sich unablässig bewegenden Lippen. Dann, als er fertig war, machte er sich auch schon an die Arbeit. Er hielt den Blick zielstrebig auf das Becken gerichtet und tauchte den Kelch hinein, führte ihn an seine schmalen Lippen und trank.

Es war längst keine Frage mehr, dass der Trank dazu bestimmt war, demjenigen, der ihn einnahm, große Qualen zu bereiten. Snapes sonst so harte und beherrschte Visage hatte noch nie so verzerrt und zerrüttet gewirkt wie in dem Moment, als das Gift in seinen Körper gelangte. Er hustete und würgte schrecklich und führte den Kelch zu allem Überfluss erneut an den Mund. Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ein Teil des Gifts spuckte er in hohem Bogen aus und sofort ahnte sie, dass dieselbe Menge wieder in dem verzauberten Becken erschien; solange jedenfalls, bis alles davon ausgetrunken war.

Während sie gegen die aufkommenden Tränen kämpfte, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, zwang er sich weiterhin krampfhaft, Schluck für Schluck das Gift in seinen Mund zu schöpfen. Hermine ertrug es nicht länger, ihm dabei zuzusehen und wandte den Blick ab. Egal wie sehr er sie gedemütigt hatte, nichts davon war so schlimm gewesen, dass sie ihm diese Tortur gewünscht hätte. Seine Handlungen waren seltsam animiert und selbst die kleinsten Bewegungsabläufe zur Gänze erzwungen. Sogar für Snape, der im Grunde genommen nichts so tat wie andere Menschen, war es ein eigenartiges Bild.

Auf einmal dämmerte ihr, was er getan hatte: Er stand unter einem Imperius-Fluch, den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Aber wie konnte er das nur tun? Er war so fest entschlossen, sich seiner Aufgabe zu stellen, dass er nicht davor zurückschreckte, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch einzusetzen. War das die Möglichkeit? Vielleicht hatte er ihn an ein zeitliches Limit oder einfach an den Erfolg der Aufgabe gekoppelt.

Eine Brechreiz erregende Übelkeit kroch bis tief in ihr Innerstes und sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Ihre Finger, die den Zauberstab mit seinem auf und ab hüpfenden Licht hielten, waren ganz taub, da sie sie vor lauter Anspannung immer enger um das Holz zusammengezogen hatte.

Und dann gellte ein heiserer Schrei durch die Luft, der sie dazu brachte, die Hände hochzureißen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Bis jetzt war Snape bemerkenswert still gewesen, doch damit war es nun vorbei. Er fing an, wie in einem üblen Traum, wirre Sachen zu sagen. Fast hörte es sich an, als würde er dabei zu jemandem sprechen und ihm einen Gefallen abringen wollen.

„Nicht sie", wimmerte er, „nicht Lily! Nehmt ihn, mein Lord, nehmt ihn und das Kind …"

Ihr Verstand spielte verrückt. Wieso sagte er das? Zum einen schien das Gefasel keinen Sinn zu ergeben, zum anderen sehr wohl. Er flehte um das Leben einer jungen Frau, von der sie wusste, dass sie längst gestorben war; Voldemort selbst hatte sie ermordet. Noch mehr Namen fielen und Snape erweckte den Eindruck auf sie, einem völligen Zusammenbruch zu erliegen, ausgelöst durch das Gift in dem Becken.

Hermine wurde immer unruhiger, je länger das Szenario anhielt. Warum dauerte das nur so lange? Es war klar, dass ihr alles viel länger vorkam, als es in Wahrheit der Fall war. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde kein Ende nehmen. Was sie hörte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie kannte die Namen derer, von denen er sprach. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe kannte sie. Und auch wenn sie nur schwer verständlich aus ihm hervordrangen, wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass Snape Dinge von sich gab, die sie besser nicht hören wollte oder gar hören sollte. Dinge, in die er verwickelt gewesen war und die er am liebsten rückgängig gemacht hätte.

Irgendwann, nach einer schier endlosen Tortur, brach Snape auf dem Boden zusammen. Hermine, deren Wangen voller Tränen waren, wirbelte herum. Zutiefst verunsichert und verängstigt starrte sie auf seine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt. War es wirklich vorbei? Sie war so benommen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

"Nehmen Sie das Medallion!", befahl er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde länger, raste auf das Becken zu, schnappe sich das Schmuckstück und presste es mit ihren zittrigen Händen fest gegen ihre Brust.

"Ich hab es!", rief sie ihm zu. "Sie haben es geschafft!"

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Einen Moment lang verschmolzen ihre Blicke und Hermine verspürte das verstörende Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm nehmen und trösten zu wollen. Noch nie zuvor waren seine Augen so verquollen und gerötet gewesen. Überhaupt hatte sie noch nie aus unmittelbarer Nähe einen derart gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht eines Menschen gesehen.

Schlagartig endete es und Snapes Kopf sackte nach unten, wo er sich haltlos übergab. Hermines Finger krampften sich noch fester um das Medaillon zusammen. Die Kette, an dem es befestigt war, schnitt in ihr Fleisch, dennoch hielt sie es beharrlich fest. Sie wollte sich daran klammern und es nicht wieder loslassen, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass es außer Gefahr war.

Unsicher kniete sie sich neben ihn und sprach ihn an. "Professor! Professor, sind Sie okay?"

Er schüttelte ohne zu antworten den Kopf. Für eine schier endlos lange Zeit geschah nichts und Hermine rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen.

"Wir müssen hier weg", entschied sie, von Minute zu Minute unruhiger werdend. Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt, es laut zu sagen, erzielte jedoch einen ungeahnten Effekt damit.

"Sie haben Recht", sagte Snape.

Er stützte sich auf die Arme und rappelte sich hoch, doch schon bald war klar, dass er nicht länger Herr der Lage war. Er war geschwächt. Das Gift hatte ihm wohl oder übel und zum Trotz seiner eingesetzten Zauber zugesetzt. Unbeholfen beobachtete Hermine seine vertraute Gestalt und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie etwas unternehmen sollte, wenn sie nicht vorhatte, länger als nötig an diesem verwunschenen Ort zu bleiben. Behutsam steckte sie das Medaillon in die Tasche ihrer Jeans.

"Der einzige Weg aus dieser Höhle ist der, den wir hineingekommen sind, richtig? Wir müssen zum Boot zurück. Schaffen Sie es denn bis dort hin?"

Snape drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und beäugte sie mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen. Er antwortete nicht, doch genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Seine Sturheit war richtiggehend bemerkenswert. Hermine aber hatte nichts dafür übrig, solange sie in dieser Höhle festsaßen. Sie streckte auffordernd ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

"Ich werde Ihnen helfen, Hauptsache, wir kommen endlich hier raus. Worauf warten Sie noch? Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Ich werde es niemandem erzählen."

Er blitzte sie an, was sie nur beiläufig zur Kenntnis nahm. Selbst sein leises Knurren ignorierte sie, schnappte sich seinen Arm und schlüpfte unten drunter.

"Von mir aus können Sie sich darüber beschweren, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Im Moment will ich nichts dergleichen hören."

Mit seinem Gewicht auf ihren Schultern schleppte sie sich Schritt für Schritt voran auf das Boot zu, das sie zuvor über den See gebracht hatte. Es war eine mühsame und zähe Angelegenheit, den nur wenige Meter betragenden Weg auf diese Weise zu beschreiten. Mehrmals stolperte sie und fiel fast mit ihm gemeinsam zu Boden. Am Ende schafften sie es und fuhren schweigsam und ohne weiteres Zutun mit dem Boot zurück ans andere Ufer.


	13. Chapter 13

Sommerregen

Kapitel 13

„Sie sind verrückt! Haben Sie auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn Ihr Zauber danebengegangen wäre? Wie zum Teufel hätte ich uns aus dieser Höhle bringen sollen?"

Hermine war so außer sich, als sie Snape in das Zelt führte, dass sie ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ, wo er zur Seite plumpste und in sich zusammengesunken liegen blieb. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, aus der Höhle zu kommen, war ihr ein Rätsel. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte vor lauter Anstrengung, ihn den glitschigen Fels entlang zu zerren, bis sie endlich einen Punkt erreicht hatten, der es ihnen erlaubte, zu disapparieren. Erst jetzt, als sie ihn vor sich liegen sah, überkam sie ein beschämendes Gefühl. Sie kniete sich an seine Seite und beugte sich über ihn.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte sie, diesmal deutlich sanfter. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie den Imperius-Fluch anwenden würden?"

Er regte sich nicht. Er lag einfach nur da und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Sie sind ein eigenartiger Mensch, Professor", murmelte Hermine kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm die unordentlichen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu schieben, beließ es jedoch dabei und zog die Hand wieder zurück. „Sie hätten uns beide umbringen können, wissen Sie das?"

Snape brummte und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, zu erkennen, dass er alleine und in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Hermine, selbst am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt, kam auf die Beine, nahm ihre Tasche ab und schleuderte sie achtlos auf den Boden. Es schien ihr die Luft abzuschnüren, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Egal was er auch tat, alles daran wurde für sie zu einem einzigen Rätsel.

Erschöpft stolperte sie zum Eingang des Zelts, wo sie einen Moment innehielt und nach draußen blickte. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und der sternenklare Himmel über ihr zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Die salzige Seeluft fühlte sich kalt an und weit und breit war nicht die Spur von Regen oder gar eines Sturms zu sehen. Sie klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an der Zeltstange fest und fing heftig zu schluchzen an. Wenn das stimmte, was sie in der Höhle aus seinem imaginären Gespräch mit Voldemort herausgefiltert hatte, war Snape Schuld daran, dass Voldemort überhaupt erst von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, laut der Harry es sein sollte, der ihn vernichten würde.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Es stand fest, dass Snape nicht er selbst gewesen war und nur durch das Gift gezwungen worden war, seine Vergangenheit vor ihr darzulegen. Trotzdem fand sie zutiefst beunruhigend, was geschehen war. Sie wollte das alles nicht erleben. Sie konnte auch nicht noch einmal durch so eine schmerzvolle Erfahrung gehen. Snape hatte sich geirrt. Es hatte ihr keineswegs Vergnügen bereitet, ihn leiden zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, denn jetzt, da sie wusste, dass auch er seine Grenzen hatte, fühlte sie sich hundeelend. Und das alles nur seinetwegen.

Zurück im Zelt hatte der Professor die Augen geschlossen und schlief. Es brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie sich an den Anblick der vor sich liegenden reglosen Gestalt gewöhnt hatte. Snape war kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer und man bekam nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit, ihn bei etwas zu überraschen, sei es auch nur beim Kräftesammeln. Ebenso wie sie hatte er besondere magische Fähigkeiten und war ein interessant zu beobachtendes Studienobjekt. Besonders jetzt, da er schlief und sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sichergehen konnte, dass er nichts davon mitbekam, hatte sie Zeit, seine körperliche Beschaffenheit, die sich besonders durch die hagere Gestalt hervortat, eingehender unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wie kam es, dass er bei dieser Erscheinung so schwer auf ihren Schultern gelastet hatte?

Ein oder zweimal wälzte er den Kopf herum, das Gesicht wie sonst auch zu einer starren Maske verzogen. Auf seinen Schläfen glänzte Schweiß; er glühte förmlich. Hermine reagierte instinktiv und angelte eine Flasche Wasser aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche hervor. Pflichtbewusst befeuchtete sie eines ihrer T-Shirts aus dem Gepäck und betupfte damit seine Stirn.

Das ist verrückt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Warum um alles in der Welt musste ausgerechnet ihr das passieren? Harry würde ausrasten, wenn er wüsste, was Snape getan hatte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es war die Wahrheit.

Schwerfällig ließ Hermine sich zurückfallen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand des Zelts. Ihre Finger zitterten noch immer, als sie den Horkrux aus ihrer Jeans hervorholte und ihn im spärlichen Mondlicht betrachtete. Nicht lange darauf nickte sie ein.

Als Hermine am Morgen die Augen öffnete, fand sie sich der Länge nach auf dem Boden wider. Es dämmerte bereits, was durchaus positiv war. Weniger gut fand sie die Vorstellung, dass unweit von ihr Snape lag. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gebettet und sah sie mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen an, der es ihr nahezu unmöglich machte, festzustellen, was in ihm vorging. Die ganze Situation war so eigentümlich, dass Hermine wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochschreckte und sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte.

"Was ist passiert?"

Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden liegende Medaillon. "Nichts. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass der Horkrux eine Fälschung ist."

"Was? Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Er tat es achselzuckend ab. "Ich weiß es einfach."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, Snape aber schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich auf und schob seine Finger durch die langen Strähnen.

"Belassen Sie es dabei, Granger. Wir müssen ohnehin zurück, Albus wird es wissen wollen."

Hermine blinzelte. "Ähm, danke übrigens für die Decke", sagte sie leise.

Obwohl es eine kühle Nacht gewesen war, hatte sie gut geschlafen, was wohl zum einen daran lag, dass die Ereignisse ihr ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht hatten und sie den Schlaf gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem, und das wurde ihr erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, hatte Snape seinen Umhang über sie gelegt.

Er ließ ohne besondere Anteilnahme die Mundwinkel spielen. "Keine Ursache. Das nächste Mal, wenn Sie vorhaben, irgendwo zu zelten, empfehle ich, ein paar richtige Decken einzupacken."

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen zurück und es wurde still zwischen ihnen. Hoffentlich hatte er beim Durchwühlen ihrer Tasche nicht die Tampons und die Kondome entdeckt, ohne die sie unter dem Vorwand, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, so gut wie nie aus dem Haus ging.

"Also", sagte sie schließlich, ihn keine Sekunde länger als nötig aus den Augen lassend. "Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, was Sie sonst noch darüber herausgefunden haben?"

Seit dem Gespräch über die etwas intimeren Details aus ihrem Leben, war ihr eigenartig zumute, sobald es zwischen ihnen zu still zu werden drohte. Außerdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape irgendetwas vor ihr verschwieg. Wollte er vielleicht aus ihr herauskitzeln, wie viel sie von dem Vorfall in der Höhle mitbekommen hatte? Ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnerte, was er gesagt hatte? Vorsichtig nahm sie seinen Umhang, reichte ihn Snape und dieser schälte sich hinein.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht? Ich hatte gehofft ... na ja, es lief doch gestern ganz gut, oder nicht? Wir haben zum ersten Mal wie zwei vernünftige Menschen miteinander geredet. Und ich meine das keineswegs abfällig, Professor."

Seine Haltung versteifte sich und Hermine ahnte bereits, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, damit anzufangen. Sie fand jedoch keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu unternehmen, denn Snape kam ihr zuvor, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, das Thema anzuschneiden.

"Es ist bedauerlich, dass Sie das so sehen. Diese Unterhaltung hätte nie passieren dürfen. Es war ein Fehler."

"Wie bitte? Das ist doch lächerlich! Unser Gespräch war im Grunde genommen völlig harmlos."

"Finden Sie? Das glaube ich nicht."

"Das - das verstehe ich nicht. Wollen Sie mir etwa einen Vorwurf machen, weil ich versucht habe, ehrlich und offen zu Ihnen zu sein?"

"Nicht direkt. Es war meine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist."

"Das klingt ziemlich hart, Professor. Wir haben nichts weiter getan, als uns zu unterhalten."

"Über Dinge, die ich niemals hätte erfahren dürfen. Es war unprofessionell und unangemessen, darauf einzugehen."

"Meinen Sie nicht, Sie übertreiben das Ganze? Wir saßen fest und haben getan, was wir konnten, um das Beste aus dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation herauszuholen."

"Und doch haben wir versagt", murmelte er zynisch vor sich hin. "Das Ergebnis einer zum Scheitern verurteilten Zusammenarbeit."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", stieß Hermine aus. Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. "Sie waren großartig. Offen gestanden hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich war froh, dass Sie bei mir waren. Niemand weiß so viel über Gifte wie Sie, Professor."

Seine Nasenflügel gerieten in Bewegung. Mit einem Ruck entzog er ihr seine Hand.

"Ganz recht, Granger, Sie wissen offenbar nicht, was Sie da sagen. Vergessen Sie Ihren Standpunkt nicht."

Seine Worte wirkten wie eine kalte Abfuhr auf sie und obwohl sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, konnte sie es nicht einfach dabei belassen.

"Heißt das, Sie geben auf? Wie wollen Sie Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass es sinnlos ist, es weiter zu versuchen?"

Er sah sie scharf an, was unter Berücksichtigung dessen, dass er es auf sich genommen hatte, das Gift zu trinken, mehr oder weniger berechtigt war.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Hermine leise. "Es stand mir nicht zu, das zu sagen. Ich weiß, Sie müssen Ihre Gründe haben, das zuerst mit ihm zu besprechen, bevor Sie mir sagen, wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Snape lachte auf und Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Im Inneren des Medaillons ist ein Zettel, der besagt, dass jemand anders uns zuvorgekommen ist. Das ist durchaus bemerkenswert, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Zauber auf dieser Höhle lagen."

„Und Sie finden das auch noch lustig?"

„In Anbetracht unserer Umstände durchaus."

Er nahm den Blick von ihr und verzog das Gesicht zu einer hämischen Grimasse. Hermine beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei.

„Wissen Sie denn, wer es gewesen sein könnte? Ich meine, kann ich den Zettel mal sehen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. Da es keine direkte Zurückweisung war, hob Hermine das Medaillon auf, betrachtete und öffnete es. Sie nahm den Zettel heraus, faltete ihn auseinander und stellte fest, dass er genau das offenbarte, was Snape angedeutet hatte und irgendjemand ihnen zuvor gekommen sein musste.

„Vielleicht war ich zu voreilig", sagte sie geknickt. Ob Fälschung oder nicht, Hermine war enttäuscht, dass das Schmuckstück nicht das hielt, was sie sich davon versprochen hatte. „Sie hatten Recht, es war alles umsonst. So viel hing davon ab. Und jetzt das!"

„Sie sagen es." Snape stand auf und zückte angriffslustig seinen Zauberstab. „Lassen Sie uns endlich zur Sache kommen und von hier verschwinden."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war nun so entschlossen auf das in ihren Händen ruhende Medaillon gerichtet, dass sie fürchtete, er würde die Fassung verlieren und es kurzerhand in die Luft jagen.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Hermine alarmiert. Sie kam ebenfalls auf die Füße und griff nach seinem Arm. „Wir dürfen es nicht zerstören. Wir müssen es mitnehmen und es Dumbledore zeigen ..."

Snape machte sich von ihr frei und sah abwertend von oben auf sie hinab.

„Und was dann, Granger? Machen Sie jetzt bloß keinen Fehler und geben Sie mir das Medaillon."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und steckte es demonstrativ in ihre Jeanstasche.

„Nein. Bitte, Professor, Sie dürfen das nicht tun. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie wütend sind. Aber wenn Sie es zerstören, wird uns das nicht helfen."

„Sie verstehen nichts", antwortete er kühl.

„Meinen Sie? Ich verstehe genug, um zu wissen, was dieser Rückschlag für Sie bedeuten muss. Sie wollen Voldemort vernichten, aber das will ich auch."

„Glauben Sie, es ist so einfach? Glauben Sie, nur weil ich das hier trage, will ich ihn loswerden?" Er riss seinen linken Unterarm hoch und hielt ihn ihr vors Gesicht. „Sie irren sich, wenn Sie meinen, dass es so einfach ist."

Hermine wich zurück.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert", sagte sie tief in sich gekehrt und die Arme um sich geschlungen. Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich haarklein an jedes Wort, dass das Gift aus ihm herausgepresst hatte und musste schaudern. „Sie wissen viel mehr über Muggel, als die meisten Zauberer, da habe ich mich unweigerlich gefragt, woher das kommt. Aber jetzt … Ihr Verhalten erklärt so einiges."

„Sehr interessant, Granger. Sagen Sie, wieso dachten Sie, Sie wären an Weasley interessiert, wenn Sie zeitgleich mit einem anderen ins Bett gehen?"

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. Genau das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Was für eine bescheuerte Frage soll das denn sein? Warum machen Sie das? Warum weichen Sie mir aus?"

„Gewohnheit, schätze ich. Und natürlich, weil es Sie nichts angeht, woher mein Wissen über Muggel stammt. Mein Privatleben ist meine Sache, Ihr Sexleben Ihre."

„Ha! Dasselbe könnte ich auch zu Ihnen sagen, aber ich tue es nicht."

„Und? Wollen Sie jetzt Pluspunkte sammeln, weil Sie tugendhaft für sich behalten, was Sie denken?"

„Keineswegs, Professor. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass Sie sich vor einer Antwort drücken wollen. Sie winden sich. Aber warum? Warum geben Sie es nicht einfach zu? Für jemanden, der in der Position steckt, Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein, kennen Sie sich gut mit Muggeln aus. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit, irgendetwas muss also dahinterstecken. Oder schämen Sie sich vielleicht dafür?"

„Das hat nichts zu sagen. Viele meiner Schüler stammten von Muggeln ab, da bekommt man im Laufe der Zeit einiges mit."

„Sehen Sie? Sie haben bei unserer ersten Reise sogar selbst erwähnt, dass es nichts macht, dass ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bin."

Snape wirkte langsam ungeduldig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was dieses ganze Gerede über Muggel soll, Miss Granger."

„Schön, wie Sie wollen", sagte Hermine, die Augen fest auf den Boden geheftet. „Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte mich in meinen Vermutungen getäuscht. Doch dann, als Sie in der Höhle all diese Namen sagten, war plötzlich alles sonnenklar. Ich weiß, dass Harry und Sie Schwierigkeiten miteinander hatten, während der Okklumentikstunden miteinander auszukommen. Die Anfeindungen zwischen Ihnen müssen ganz schön heftig gewesen sein. Dachten Sie da wirklich, er würde nicht versuchen, in das Denkarium zu blicken, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde? Jedenfalls begreife ich langsam, warum Sie so verbittert reagiert haben, als Lily Ihnen helfen wollte. Harrys Mum stammte von Muggeln ab und Sie waren mit ihr befreundet, was erklärt, wieso Sie so viel über Muggel wissen. Sie haben sie geliebt, nicht wahr? Doch dann haben Sie einen Fehler gemacht und sie für immer an James verloren. Sie haben die beiden blindlings an Voldemort verraten, er hat sie getötet und Sie konnten nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie Sie wollten, nicht wahr?"

Als sie damit fertig war, das zusammenzufügen, was sie herausgefunden hatte, wurde es still. Sie hob den Blick und sah Snape da stehen, den Zauberstab krampfhaft in den Fingern haltend, dass es fast wirkte, als würde er zittern. Es war ein verstörender Anblick, denn bisher hatte sie noch nie erlebt, dass er so verletzt gewesen war. Selbst als er das Gift getrunken und sich dabei gekrümmt hatte, war es eine andere Art des Schmerzes gewesen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

"Was hat Potter Ihnen erzählt?", zischte Snape und so finster wie er sie ansah war sofort klar, dass das, was sie gesagt hatte, ein Nachspiel haben würde.

"Nur dass Lily versucht hat, Ihnen zu helfen und Sie sie als Schlammblut beschimpft haben", erklärte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

Die Ereignisse in ihr überschlugen sich förmlich und noch ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, hatte sie es ausgesprochen. Da war einerseits das, was sie selbst erlebt hatte, andererseits das, was sie durch Harry über Snape in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Die Härte in seinem Blick brachte sie zu sehr durcheinander, um richtig zu begreifen, was sie in der Höhle gesehen und vor allem gehört hatte, dennoch wurde ihr unweigerlich klar, dass damals bei dem Vorfall mit dem Denkarium noch weitaus mehr geschehen sein musste, Harry ihr das jedoch verschwiegen hatte. Es gab ihr zu denken und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte erst gar nicht damit angefangen, die Sache vor Snape zu erwähnen. Aber noch etwas anderes bereitete ihr Sorgen: Sie hatte etwas über ihn herausgefunden, dass ihm ganz klar missfiel und steckte nun in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten, wenn sie nicht bald eine Erklärung für alles fand.

"Sir", sagte sie unbehaglich. "Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, in Ihrer Vergangenheit herumzuwühlen. Es ist einfach passiert."

"Passiert", wiederholte er mechanisch. "Sagen Sie so etwas nie wieder, Granger. Er hat es mit Absicht getan, doch er hatte nicht das Recht, auch nur irgendetwas darüber auszuplaudern."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie fand es eigenartig, dass ausgerechnet er das sagte, wo er doch am Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres rein zufällig dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lupin nicht mehr länger an Hogwarts unterrichten durfte. Noch immer sah er sie finster an und Hermine behielt trotz des in ihr aufflammenden Widerstandes ihre Gedanken im Zaum, erneut darum bemüht, die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, Professor. Es steckte nicht die Absicht dahinter, das herauszufinden. Ich habe erst in der Höhle die Zusammenhänge erkannt."

„Schweigen Sie! Sie werden das niemandem sagen", brachte er drohend zwischen seinen eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hervor und Hermine, die gerade den Mund aufgemacht hatte, klappte ihn sofort wieder zu. „Sie werden nie wieder darüber reden, verstanden? Nicht mit Potter, nicht mit Weasley, mit niemandem."

Klamm vor Angst betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, das im Zorn ganz weiß geworden war. Lediglich seine Wangen hatten unschöne rote Flecken bekommen. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Warum hatte sie das überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht? Es war klar gewesen, dass er sich bloßgestellt fühlen würde. Zu allem Übel, und wie zur Bestätigungen ihrer Befürchtungen, trat er an sie heran und beugte sich mit seinem Kopf ganz nah zu ihr hinab. Seine langen dünnen Finger schossen hervor und gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern.

„Wenn Sie es jemandem sagen, werde ich es wissen. Ich werde es herausfinden und jedes noch so kleine Detail aus ihm heraussaugen. Und das würden Sie nicht wollen."

Hermine nickte.

„Raus mit Ihnen!", bellte Snape.

Sie dachte gar nicht erst daran, zu protestieren. Es war ihr Zelt, doch sie ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm ins Freie jagen, wo er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs all ihre Habseligkeiten mitsamt dem Zelt in ihrer Handtasche versenkte und sie ihr unsanft in die Arme drückte.

„Hier ist die Karte", sagte er kurzatmig und tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf, sodass sie zu leuchten begann; er schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben, von ihr wegzukommen. „Sie finden den Weg allein zurück."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich von ihr ab und disapparierte an Ort und Stelle. Hermine blickte verwirrt auf den Punkt, an dem er verschwunden war. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen oder das, was sie an Wogen aufgewühlt hatte, zu glätten. Vermutlich war es sogar besser so, denn Snape war so wütend gewesen, dass er sich nicht um ihren Verbleib geschert hatte. Sie selbst hatte längst gespürt, dass sie aufhören sollte, sich in Gedanken zu sehr mit ihm zu befassen, bevor es zu spät war, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Warum hatte sie es also darauf ankommen lassen?


	14. Chapter 14

Sommerregen

Kapitel 14

Bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Fuchsbau musste Hermine feststellen, dass es dort während ihrer Abwesenheit verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen war. Umgeben von der vertrauten Atmosphäre in Rons Zimmer berichtete sie ausgiebig von ihren Erlebnissen mit Snape und erntete dafür schiefe Blicke und eine Vielzahl kritischer Fragen. Als sie dann wie durch Zufall anfing, die Sache mit dem Gift anzuschneiden, das Snape trinken musste, zog sie sich vor allem Harrys Unmut zu. Vollkommen unvermittelt sprang er auf die Füße.

"Wieso erzählst du uns das? Sollen wir vielleicht Mitleid mit ihm haben?"

Hermine fuhr irritiert zusammen. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Professor führte mehr und mehr dazu, dass sie sich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnte. Selbst die ständig wechselnden Launen erschienen ihr nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich wie zum Beginn der ersten Reise und es quälte sie, dass sie im Zorn auseinandergegangen waren. Nahezu gleichgültig hatte er ihr den gefälschten Horkrux überlassen und nicht einmal bestritten, was sie sich über ihn zusammengereimt hatte.

"Nein! Ich wollte damit nur sagen ... es war einfach grauenvoll. Du hast es nicht gesehen, Harry ..."

"Ist mir egal. Ich will es nicht wissen."

Wutentbrannt riss er die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Hermine starrte ihm nach. Obwohl sie ohnehin nicht vorgehabt hatte, Harry zu erzählen, dass Snape seine Eltern verraten hatte, wusste sie instinktiv, dass sie es tatsächlich besser nie vor ihm erwähnen sollte, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ihre unfreiwillige Zusammenarbeit mit Snape dadurch nur noch verschlimmert wurde.

"Was ist denn mit dem -"

"Mach dir nichts draus", warf Ron schnell ein. "Er ist schon seit gestern so mies drauf."

Hermine runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Wie Harry wohl erst reagiert hätte, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit über Snape gesagt hätte, blieb dahingestellt.

"Aber wieso? Was ist passiert?"

"Im Grunde genommen nicht viel. Nachdem wir in der Winkelgasse unsere Besorgungen erledigt hatten, haben wir Malfoy gesehen und sind ihm in die Nokturngasse gefolgt. Er war mit so einem finsteren Typen unterwegs und ist klammheimlich mit ihm in Borgin und Burkes untergetaucht. Offenbar wollten die beiden nicht gesehen werden."

"Aber ihr konntet es natürlich nicht lassen, ihm nachzulaufen. Seid ihr verrückt?"

"Es war halb so wild, glaub mir. Eigentlich war alles ganz harmlos, aber du kennst Harry ja. Jedenfalls hat Malfoy komische Sachen gesagt und Harry hat sofort hineininterpretiert, dass er jetzt ein Todesser ist."

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

"Nein!"

"Doch. Er hat sich brennend für so einen großen Kasten interessiert und Borgin gedroht, den ja nicht zu verkaufen. Wenn du mich fragst, hat Malfoy irgendwas damit vor."

"Aber Ron! Habe ich euch nicht davor gewarnt, das zu tun? Musstet ihr ihm denn wirklich nachlaufen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Du kennst ihn. Sobald es um Draco geht, dreht er durch."

Nachdenklich zog Hermine sich zurück und ließ die Ereignisse der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden auf sich einwirken. Wie hoch die Chancen standen, dass Snape sich auch diesmal Dumbledores Willen entziehen und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr beenden würde, wie er es damals mit Harrys Okklumentikstunden getan hatte, war ungewiss. Vorerst konnte sie nur darauf hoffen, dass er ihr das Leben an Hogwarts nicht allzu sehr vermiesen würde.

Zu den ersten Neuerungen, die den älteren Schülern beim Verlassen des Hogwarts-Express auffielen, gehörte die Anwesenheit einiger Auroren, die sich am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade herumtrieben. Offenbar setzte der neue Zaubereiminister darauf, den Todessern zu zeigen, dass sich die Welt der Zauberer nicht unterdrücken lassen wollte, wohingegen sein Vorgänger erfolgreich alles getan hatte, um Voldemorts Rückkehr zu vertuschen.

Hermine und Ron, die während der Fahrt mit dem Zug seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr von Harry gehört oder gesehen hatten und beide angestrengt nach einem Zeichen ihres Freundes Ausschau hielten, gehörten zu den Letzten, die in die Kutschen stiegen, um den Weg zum Schloss anzutreten. Selbst von ihrem Sitzplatz aus reckte Hermine noch einmal den Hals in alle Richtungen.

"Nichts. Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht sehen."

"Vermutlich ist er ja mit den anderen losgefahren", sagte Ron beschwichtigend.

"Mit wem?"

"Luna, Neville, Ginny ..."

"Und wenn ihm was passiert ist? Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hätte bei uns bleiben sollen, anstatt Malfoy auszuspionieren."

"Woher willst du wissen, dass er das tut?"

"Er hat den Tarnumhang mitgenommen. Außerdem hast du gehört, was er über ihn gesagt hat."

"Du sprichst doch nicht etwa schon wieder davon, dass Malfoy ein Todesser sein soll, oder?"

"Ich war nicht dabei, Ron. Ich hatte andere Probleme. Aber was Harry gesagt hat, klingt einigermaßen plausibel."

"Selbst wenn das stimmt, was glaubst du, würde er mit Harry machen? Ihn umlegen? Glaub mir, Malfoy ist nicht der Typ für so was."

Hermine seufzte. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und alles war ganz harmlos.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später in der Großen Halle fing sie langsam an, sich richtig um Harry zu sorgen. Die feierliche Zeremonie zur Eröffnung des neuen Schuljahres hatte längst begonnen, als er endlich eintrudelte, von oben bis unten mit Blut beschmiert.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", platzte es entsetzt aus Hermine heraus.

"Malfoy."

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie Ron am liebsten tüchtig an den Ohren ziehen wollen. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn Dumbledore trat nach vorn, um mit seiner Rede zu beginnen. Wie in den Jahren zuvor, begriffen auch diesmal nur die wenigsten, was das, was der Schulleiter zu sagen hatte, bedeutete: Dass es eine Warnung war.

Hermine, Harry und Ron tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Die ganze Veranstaltung war eine einzige Ironie, denn offenbar war niemandem aufgefallen, dass Harry blutbeschmiert zu spät gekommen war, weil Draco ihn angegriffen hatte.

Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Rede fort und fing an, den Neuzugang am Lehrertisch, Professor Slughorn, vorzustellen. Spätestens jetzt, als er verkündete, dass der aus dem Ruhestand zurückbeorderte Professor das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten würde und Snape seinen heiß begehrten Posten in Verteidigung bekam, horchten auch die letzten Schüler auf. Während die Gryffindors mit Unverständnis reagierten, war am Tisch der Slytherins Jubel und Gejohle zu hören. Nur einer von ihnen reagierte überhaupt nicht auf diese Nachricht.

„Sieh mal", flüsterte Harry Hermine ins Ohr. „Unser Freund Draco scheint nicht besonders glücklich damit zu sein, dass sein Lieblingslehrer jetzt endlich das bekommt, was er schon immer wollte."

Hermine machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. Sie konnte sich schon denken, dass auch diese Neuerung nur wenig dazu beitragen würde, Snapes Laune zu steigern. Es war so viel Verlass darauf, dass er sich nicht ändern würde, dass es aussichtslos war, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, er würde sie und ihre Freunde wenigstens in diesem Schuljahr nicht allzu sehr drangsalieren.

xxx

Wie es aussah, sollte Hermine Recht behalten. Es stellte kein allzu großes Geheimnis dar, dass alle Schüler ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit Snape auszukommen; ganz besonders die des Hauses Gryffindor. Erstaunlich war trotzdem, wie schnell sie und Snape es schafften, erneut aneinanderzugeraten. Schon nach der ersten gemeinsamen Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand für Hermine fest, dass es ihr und dem Professor gehörig an gegenseitigem Respekt voreinander mangelte. Beide hatten im Unterricht vollkommen die Nerven verloren und sich vor der gesamten Klasse ein heftiges Wortgefecht über die Verlässlichkeit Ungesagter Zauber und deren mögliche Auswirkungen auf Nebenstehende geleistet, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine die erste Schülerin war, die gleich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nachsitzen musste.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass sich ihre Lage dank ihres unbeherrschten Verhaltens dem Professor gegenüber nicht gebessert hatte, schlich sie am darauffolgenden Abend zu vereinbarter Stunde in die Kerker hinab und klopfte dort an die Tür zu Snapes Büro, das er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, beibehalten hatte, obwohl das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiter oben lag.

Snape ließ mit süßlicher Stimme ein langgezogenes „Ja" verlauten und Hermine trat ein. Sichtlich nervös steuerte sie seinen Schreibtisch an und kam davor zum Stehen. Als er nicht aufblickte und weiterhin ungehindert die Nase auf ein Blatt Pergament gedrückt hielt, räusperte sie sich.

„Hier bin ich, Professor."

Er hob langsam den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Seelenruhig legte er seine Schreibfeder beiseite, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete gemächlich die Finger vor dem Bauch, so dass Hermine immer mulmiger zumute wurde.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sollten sich besser setzen", sagte er verächtlich. „Was ich Ihnen mitzuteilen habe, wird etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Hermine gehorchte und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm nieder. Sie sahen sich an und Hermine fühlte sich darin bestätigt, dass Snape nichts Gutes im Schilde führen konnte. Als er daraufhin nichts weiter erwiderte, fing sie an, nervös unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß zu wackeln. Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihrem Gespräch im Zelt alte Wunden aufgerissen hatte und Snape keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde, ihr das heimzuzahlen.

Endlich regte er sich, wenngleich es nur seine Augen waren, die sich zu Schlitzen zusammenzogen. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir die jüngsten Vorkommnisse nicht weiter erwähnen sollten", sagte er, wobei sich seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten. „Das dürfte in unserem beiderseitigen Interesse liegen, nehme ich an."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert und mit offenem Mund an. So einfach sollte es werden? Wo war der Haken?

„Darf ich fragen, wie Sie zu diesem Schluss gelangten?", erwiderte sie mit deutlichem Unwohlsein in der Brust.

Snape hob seine Hand und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über den Mund. Auch diesmal dauerte es, ehe eine Antwort kam.

„Ich denke, wir sind uns darin einig, dass wir andernfalls keinen Fortschritt erzielen können. Entscheidend ist nach wie vor der Erfolg der Mission."

Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Dann haben Sie mit ihm geredet?", platzte es ungestüm aus ihr hervor. Schon alleine beim Gedanken an Dumbledore kochte unsägliche Wut in ihr hoch, die ihren Puls schneller schlagen ließ. „Sagen Sie nicht, er zwingt mich weiterhin, mit Ihnen an dieser Sache zu arbeiten! Das wäre glatter Wahnsinn!"

Über Snapes Gesicht legte sich eine starre Maske, die das eigentümliche Glitzern in seinen kalten Augen untermauerte und jede der Furchen, die in seine Haut gekerbt waren, vor Anspannung erzittern ließ.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um persönliche Gefühle in die Angelegenheit einfließen zu lassen, Granger", äußerte er klar und deutlich. „Sie sagten, Sie haben ein Ziel vor Augen, da sind derlei Dinge fehl am Platz. Sie müssen sich davon befreien."

Einmal mehr wusste Hermine nicht, was sie davon halten sollte und so sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, sich vorzustellen, dass sie ihm trauen konnte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Er hatte Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten und es trotzdem geschafft, dass Dumbledore ihn in Hogwarts unterrichten ließ. Was konnte schlimmer sein als das?

„Nun, hören Sie zu", sagte Snape und riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. „Es wäre möglich, dass wir eine Spur haben, wer das Medaillon -"

„Ich will es nicht wissen", sagte Hermine rasch. „Sie wollten von Anfang an nicht, dass ich zu viel weiß. Und Sie hatten Recht. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ich in alles eingeweiht bin. Es genügt, wenn Dumbledore und Sie das wissen."

Snape zog, offenbar irritiert, die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Granger?"

„Darauf, dass Sie es mir verdammt schwer gemacht haben, gewisse Dinge herauszufinden. Oder darauf, dass Sie mir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig sind."

„Ich schulde Ihnen nichts."

„Das sehe ich anders. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht, woran ich bei Ihnen bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie hassen soll oder nicht. Doch die Wahrheit ist, ich möchte niemanden hassen, der auf Harrys Seite steht. Und ganz besonders nicht, da ich inzwischen so viel mit Ihnen durchgemacht habe."

Snape grinste sardonisch und sagte: „Wenn ich Ihnen empfehle, mich zu hassen, können Sie nicht besonders viel verkehrt machen, Granger. Seien Sie vernünftig und nehmen Sie meinen Rat an."

Hermine spürte einen Stich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie haben mich mit Ihrem Umhang zugedeckt, weil ich zu blöd war, ein paar Decken einzupacken, was, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann, nie wieder vorkommen wird. Soll ich Sie dafür hassen? Oder vielleicht dafür, dass ich so neugierig war, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und die Fehler aus Ihrer Vergangenheit aufzuwühlen? Ich konnte sehen, was das Gift mit Ihnen gemacht hat, Professor. Sie wollten nicht, dass sie stirbt. Deshalb sind Sie zu Dumbledore gegangen. Deshalb sind Sie jetzt hier."

Für einen Moment war Hermine sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber verärgert war, dass sie dieses schmerzliche Thema erneut angeschnitten hatte. Snape selbst schien zu überlegen, bevor er sich dazu herabließ, ihr zu antworten.

„Ja, Granger", sagte er völlig frei von jeglichen Emotionen. „Nur deshalb bin ich hier. Sehen Sie jetzt, warum es besser ist, wenn Sie mich hassen?" Hermine wollte nichts davon hören und schüttelte den Kopf. Snape aber blieb beharrlich bei seiner Meinung. „Sie können es nicht ändern. Solange er mich braucht, werde ich ihm dienen. Und wenn es eines Tages vorbei sein sollte, wenn Potter tatsächlich das halten sollte, was Albus sich von ihm verspricht, ist es vollbracht und ich kann ihr endlich dort hin folgen, wo ich schon vor Jahren hätte hingehen sollen."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte Hermine laut. „Irgendetwas muss doch existieren, das Sie am Leben finden."

Snape legte den Kopf schief.

„Und was sollte das sein? Die Qualen, die man spürt, wenn man von dem einzig bedeutsamen Menschen zurückgewiesen wird? Oder wie es ist, nicht zu wissen, was man will, wie in Ihrem Fall? Nein, Granger. Ich habe es satt, dieses Leben. Ich bin nur hier, um meine Zeit abzusitzen."

Es war Hermine schon immer schwer gefallen, Snape wie jedem anderen Lehrer mit Respekt zu begegnen. Meist war sie daran gescheitert und hatte verzweifelt versucht, einen Weg drumherum zu finden, der es ihr ermöglichen sollte, mit seiner zurückweisenden Art klarzukommen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm mehr anstrengen müssen, als bei all ihren anderen Lehrern zusammengenommen. In diesem Moment, als sie ihm gegenüber saß, war das nicht anders. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um ihn zufriedenzustellen oder ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar Recht und das Leben hielt für ihn wirklich nichts mehr bereit. Und trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass er im Grunde genommen einfach nur einsam und verbittert war, zu wehren. Es machte sie traurig.

„Ist Ihnen je der Gedanke gekommen, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass Sie bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen alleine sind? Er hat an alles gedacht. Er hat geahnt, dass ich nicht einfach aufgeben werde. Irgendwie hat er es einfach gewusst."

Snape fixierte sie unverwandt mit seinem Blick. „Und weiter?", fragte er mit einem Knurren in der Stimme.

„Er wird sich gedacht haben, dass es brenzlig werden könnte", entgegnete Hermine. „Er wusste, dass wir aufeinanderprallen würden. Vielleicht hat er nur darauf gewartet, dass das passiert."

„Sie klingen wie ein verwirrtes Kind", sagte Snape verärgert. „Kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

„Das hängt nur damit zusammen, dass Ihnen nicht gefallen wird, was ich zu sagen habe."

Snape rollte mit den Augen und Hermine entschied, das Risiko einzugehen und fuhr fort.

„Ich will damit nur sagen", setzte sie vorsichtig an, „dass Sie anfangen sollten, die Sache von einem anderen Standpunkt aus zu betrachten. Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie den Verrat nur wieder gutmachen können, indem Sie sich Voldemort ausliefern, ist das Ihre Sache. Sie haben jedoch längst bewiesen, dass Sie es nicht soweit kommen lassen wollten. Sie haben Harry mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie waren für ihn da, obwohl Sie ihn nicht ausstehen können. Es wäre also an der Zeit, auch einmal an sich selbst zu denken. Oder glauben Sie, Lily würde wollen, dass Sie ihr auf ewig hinterher trauern?"

Snape sprang fast vom Stuhl, als er nach vorne schoss und sich zu ihr beugte.

„Sie impertinentes Gör! Habe ich nicht klar gesagt, Sie sollen diese Sache nie wieder erwähnen?"

„Das habe ich auch nicht, nicht bis gerade eben jedenfalls. Niemand weiß etwas, außer Ihnen natürlich."

Seine Atmung ging schnell und wild und Hermine hatte alle Mühe, nicht auf seinen bebenden Brustkorb zu sehen, der sich vor ihr auftat.

"Sehen Sie, Professor, ich bin eine Frau und Sie sind ein durchaus interessanter Mann. Etwas durchgeknallt vielleicht, aber sind wir das hier nicht alle? Nun, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will ... ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie vermutlich gar nicht so Unrecht hatten: Ron ist nicht der Richtige für mich. Ich habe ihn die letzte Zeit über genau beobachtet und alles, was wir im Fuchsbau miteinander geredet haben, unter die Lupe genommen und analysiert. Und da kam einiges zusammen, glauben Sie mir ..."

"Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber wollten Sie mir nicht etwas sagen, Granger?", schnappte Snape und machte dabei ein derart eigenartiges Gesicht, dass Hermine sich beeilte, ihren Worten einen Sinn zu verleihen.

"Die entscheidende Erkenntnis war die", sagte sie seufzend, "dass ich ihn nicht küssen kann. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Aber sollte ich ihn nicht küssen wollen? Ich meine, er ist so lange in meinem Kopf gewesen, dass ich glaubte, er müsste der sein, mit dem ich auf den Abschlussball gehe. Ist das nicht verrückt?"

"Allerdings", gab Snape gelangweilt von sich. "Abgesehen davon, dass bis dahin noch unglaublich viel geschehen kann, weiß ich immer noch nicht, was das mit mir zu tun haben soll."

"Oh, jede Menge", fuhr Hermine gewichtig fort. "Sie und ich, wir waren doch in diesem Zelt, und, na ja, einen Moment lang dachte ich, Sie würden mich vielleicht küssen. Aber Sie haben es nicht getan und das hat mich verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sie sich nur einfach nicht getraut haben oder ob es nicht doch eher an mir und meiner Unsicherheit wegen Ron lag. Jedenfalls hatte ich gehofft, Sie würden es irgendwann noch tun ... verstehen Sie jetzt, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Snape wich blitzartig vor ihr zurück und presste seinen Körper fest in den Stuhl hinein.

"Ausgeschlossen. Wofür halten Sie mich? Das ist absurd! Was zur Hölle veranlasst Sie dazu, überhaupt erst so etwas zu denken?"

Hermine spürte ihre Wangen erröten und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Dann lag es also doch an mir", sagte sie leise und klang dabei auffallend enttäuscht.

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", antwortete Snape mit energischem Unterton. "Es gibt an die tausend Gründe, die uns das verbieten. Wo soll ich nur anfangen? Ach ja, richtig: Ich bin Ihr Lehrer."

"Das ist doch noch lange kein Weltuntergang. Ich bin fast siebzehn. Ich meine, ich hätte es getan, nur um herauszufinden, was dahinter steckt. Und wenn ich das kann, können Sie es auch."

Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Und das sagen Sie mir einfach so? Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Granger. Ist Ihnen nicht vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es unangemessen ist, so mit mir zu reden?"

"Warum? Wir sind ein Team und Dumbledore wird damit gerechnet haben, dass Komplikationen eintreten, die niemand vorhersehen kann."

Snape hob abwehrend die Hand. "Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen", herrschte er sie an. "Aber ich halte für ausgeschlossen, dass das seine Absicht war. Oder denken Sie wirklich, er hat Sie und mich zusammen losgeschickt, damit wir uns in unserer Verzweiflung einander zuwenden können?"

"Das haben jetzt Sie gesagt", entgegnete Hermine spitz.

Er ignorierte sie.

"Sie sind meine Schülerin und ich hege nicht die geringste Absicht, mir mit Ihnen etwas anzufangen. Das wäre ein Skandal."

"O bitte! Es muss ja nicht gleich ein solches Ausmaß annehmen. Sie scheinen zu vergessen, niemand außer uns muss es wissen, Professor."

"Hören Sie augenblicklich damit auf", blaffte er sie an, wobei er seine zittrigen Finger durch die Strähnen schob und Hermine die Gelegenheit nutzte, ein höchst unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich zu geben.

"Kommen Sie, Professor! Müssen Sie wirklich immerzu alles ruinieren? Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, wir sind bereit, einen Schritt aufeinander zuzumachen, kommen Sie mit irgendeiner lächerlichen Ausrede an, die es uns angeblich nicht erlaubt, genau das zu tun. Kein Wunder, dass Sie so festgefahren und alleine sind."

"Ich habe eben meine Prinzipien, Granger. Ich fasse meine Schüler nicht an."

Hermine wippte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Das weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen, glauben Sie mir. Ich wette, es gibt mit Sicherheit nicht viele Todesser, die so denken."

Über Snapes Gesicht legte sich ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Falls Sie damit beabsichtigen, mir Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, muss ich Sie dazu auffordern, das zu unterlassen. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für derartige Spielchen."

"Wer sagt, dass ich das will? Es ist mir ernst."

"Das mag durchaus so sein. Aber das ist nicht das Ziel unseres Treffens. Sie sind hier, weil Ihnen bewusst werden muss, dass Sie alles gefährden, wenn Sie sich so gehen lassen."

"Und wenn das nicht wäre, Sir? Angenommen, der Auftrag würde nicht existieren, was dann?"

"Ich warne Sie, Granger, bekommen Sie Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk und Ihre verworrenen Gefühle endlich in den Griff. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, vor der gesamten Klasse die Fassung zu verlieren. Das Risiko, dass jemand etwas merkt, ist zu groß. Wie stehen wir denn dann da?"

"Meinen Sie damit uns oder die Horkruxe?"

"Wenn es sein muss, beides."

"Aber niemand wird etwas herausfinden. Die Sache mit den Horkruxen ist so absurd, dass keiner das für möglich halten würde, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore natürlich, der erst damit angefangen hat."

"Tatsächlich? Erzählen Sie das dem Dunklen Lord und ich bin sicher, er wird Ihnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Aus diesem Grund kann ich Sie nicht anders behandeln, Granger. Verlangen Sie das nicht von mir."

"Tue ich ja gar nicht."

"Ach nein? Und was war das im Unterricht? Diese Diskussion, die Sie sich vor allen anderen geleistet haben, war absolut inakzeptabel."

"Sie haben mich eben herausgefordert. Darf ich mich denn nicht einmal mehr verteidigen?"

"Nicht auf diese Art. Es ist nicht nötig, dass irgendjemand mitbekommt, dass Sie Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet Ungesagter Zauber gesammelt haben, die andere nicht gemacht haben."

"Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang. Ich habe lediglich zugesehen und dabei festgestellt, dass diese Zauber ihre Tücken haben können."

"Wie dem auch sei, der Vorfall in der Höhle war kein passendes Beispiel zum Unterrichtsgeschehen. Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle."

Hermine schnaubte empört über seine steife Haltung. "Sie sind zusammengebrochen. Verstehen Sie das etwa unter Kontrolle? Außerdem konnte niemand ahnen, worauf ich hinauswollte."

"Abgesehen von Potter und Weasley meinen Sie. Aber lassen wir das, das eine hatte mit dem anderen nichts zu tun."

"Schön. Wie soll ich mich denn dann dazu äußern? Indem ich den Mund halte und so tue, als würde mich das Geschehen im Unterricht nichts angehen?"

"Das wäre offengestanden das Beste."

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Also deshalb sind Sie so versessen darauf, dass ich mich zurücknehme, ja? Sie haben mich nur zum Nachsitzen herbestellt, um mir das zu sagen? Sie haben vielleicht Nerven! Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr haben Sie es darauf angelegt, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Sie haben mir ja auch kaum eine Wahl gelassen, Granger."

Sie sahen sich für einen langen Moment an und Hermine realisierte zum ersten Mal seit sie an diesem Abend in sein Büro gekommen war, ein sanftes Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte. Sie sog die kühle Luft des Kerkers tief in ihre Lunge und bildete sich ein, wie nur wenige Tage zuvor im Zelt, den Geruch des Regens wahrnehmen zu können, der seine Kleidung durchtränkt hatte.

„Ich weiß, Sie wollen das vermutlich nicht hören, aber ich mag Ihren Geruch", sagte sie dann, noch immer träumerisch in ihre Gedanken versunken. „Er ist mir ganz besonders aufgefallen, als wir uns im Zelt gegenüber saßen."

„Wirklich, Granger? Und wonach hat es da für Sie gerochen?"

„Keine falschen Eitelkeiten, Professor. Das behalte ich für mich. Oder dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde es Ihnen einfach so verraten? Es ist mein Geheimnis. Sie können ja versuchen, es herauszufinden, aber wir wissen beide, dass daraus vermutlich nichts wird."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, musste sie lächeln. Es war befreiend, die Wahrheit vor ihm zuzugeben und dabei zuzusehen, wie er hart schluckte und mit sich kämpfte, ob er nun antworten sollte oder nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit erreicht hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn neugierig zurückzulassen und ihn da zu berühren, wo ihn seit Jahren niemand mehr berührt hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Sommerregen

Kapitel 15

Wie gewohnt öffnete Snape die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer mit einem energischen Schwung und trat ein. Im selben Moment fiel sein Blick wie selbstverständlich auf die an einem der Pulte sitzende Gestalt einer allzu vertrauten Schülerin, so dass er innehielt und zögerte. Ihm gefiel gar nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet den Tisch gewählt hatte, der seinem am nächsten war. Was versprach sie sich davon, dass sie das machte? Und warum tat sie so, als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt? Nur weil sie über ein Buch gebeugt war, musste das nicht gleich bedeuten, dass sie auch wirklich so darin vertieft war, wie es den Anschein erweckten sollte.

Ebenso geräuschvoll wie er sie geöffnet hatte, drückte er die Tür hinter sich zu und holte Luft, um sich gegen das, was auch immer vor ihm lag, zu wappnen.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte er streng.

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an.

„Sie haben nicht abgesperrt."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihn jemand auf diese Art überraschte. Dass ausgerechnet Granger es war, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser. Sie konnte unberechenbar sein, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu irgendetwas zu überreden, das sie von ihm wollte.

„Das werde ich mir merken", sagte er knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, steuerte er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich dahinter nieder. Hermine indes widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Für geraume Zeit schenkte keiner der beiden dem anderen Beachtung. Snape hatte angefangen, einen Stapel Pergament auf seinem Tisch durchzuackern, während Hermine sich damit begnügte, sich ihrer Lektüre zu widmen. Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann doch zu bunt und er setzte sich kerzengerade auf, die Finger vor sich auf der Tischplatte verschränkt.

„Sagen Sie, Granger, haben Sie denn keinen Unterricht?"

Hermine blinzelte in unschuldiger Manier zu ihm empor.

„Freistunde."

Er sperrte den Mund auf, wusste jedoch nicht, was er Unverfängliches sagen sollte und klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu. Hatte sie tatsächlich beabsichtigt, die ganze Zeit über, bis zum Beginn ihres gemeinsamen Unterrichts, hier zu warten?

„Warum sind Sie nicht bei Potter und Weasley?"

„Wozu?", fragte Hermine schulterzuckend. „Weil ich mich so sehr für Quidditch interessiere? Mal ehrlich, Professor, Jungs, die unablässig von ihren Besen schwärmen, sind aus meiner Sicht nicht besonders prickelnde Gesprächspartner."

„Soweit ich weiß, ist Miss Weasley auch in der Mannschaft, Granger. Sie scheinen sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen."

„Schon. Nur das allein bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass es dadurch spannender wird, den Gesprächen zuzuhören. Es hat streng genommen etwas Tragisches an sich, mit der Hälfte einer Quidditch-Mannschaft befreundet zu sein, wenn man sich selbst nicht für diesen Sport interessiert."

Snape grummelte einige unverständliche Silben vor sich hin, stand auf und umrundete sein Pult, wo er sich dagegen lehnte und die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte, um sie ungehindert aus nächster Nähe observieren zu können.

„Wenn Sie damit nichts anfangen können, hätten Sie genauso gut wo anders hingehen können."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hermine betont beiläufig und senkte den Blick zurück auf ihr Buch, ehe er auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie rauszuwerfen, weil sie vor Beginn der Stunde in seinem Klassenzimmer nichts zu suchen hatte.

Snape gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Er nutzte die Zeit, die er zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden für sich hatte, für gewöhnlich, um Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze durchzusehen. Mit Granger in seiner Nähe fühlte er sich dabei nicht besonders wohl, um genau zu sein, sogar verdammt unbehaglich.

„Warum haben Sie es dann nicht getan?", fragte er eindringlich und seine Stimme war nun längst nicht mehr so gelassen wie zu Beginn der Unterhaltung. „Warum sind Sie ausgerechnet hier gelandet?"

Hermine ließ einen tiefen Seufzer vernehmen, klappte das Buch zu und sah auf.

„Ich betreibe Recherchen, Professor. Über Voldemort. Er muss irgendwie herausgefunden haben, was es mit dem Stein der Auferstehung auf sich hat. Unabhängig davon, dass er ihn nicht benutzt hätte, da er niemanden kannte, der ihm was bedeutete, hat er während seiner Schulzeit bestimmt nicht untätig dagesessen und gewartet, bis ihm die Ideen für sein Projekt mit der Unsterblichkeit zufliegen. Er hat recherchiert, genau wie ich, weil er einen Großteil seiner Kindheit in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus verbracht hat und mehr über Zauberei und Magie erfahren wollte, als jeder andere vor ihm."

Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich. Er war am Ende seiner Geduld mit ihr.

„Und weshalb sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet in meinem Klassenzimmer darüber nachzuforschen?"

Hermine sagte vorerst einmal nichts. Sie wusste, dass er kurz davor war, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, weil sie es gewagt hatte, seine Autorität zu untergraben und obendrein noch seine Ruhe zu stören.

„Also, das ist so", murmelte sie unbeholfen, „ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mir dabei helfen. Es gibt, wie wir wissen, nicht viele Lehrer an Hogwarts, die so gut über Muggel Bescheid wissen und sich mit dem, was Voldemort angetrieben hat, identifizieren können. Vor allem wäre es zu riskant, wenn ich zu jemand anderem gehe, weil niemand erfahren darf, was wir vorhaben."

„Miss Granger", dröhnte Snape. „Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber sagten Sie nicht, es würde genügen, das mir und Dumbledore zu überlassen? Sie wollten nicht mehr darüber wissen."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Hermine in sachlichem Ton. „Ich war wütend und verletzt. Ihretwegen."

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich."

„Sie glauben mir nicht?"

„Nein. Wenn ich auch nur irgendetwas von dem glauben würde, was Sie mir in letzter Zeit vorgeworfen haben, wäre ich längst im St. Mungo's einquartiert. Sie haben einen über alle Maßen ausgeprägten Hang dazu, Ihre Gefühlswelt auf unsere Zusammenarbeit auszuweiten. Folglich bin für Sie ich an allem Schuld."

„Das kommt nur daher, dass Sie sich so unsensibel über mich hinwegsetzen. Wie soll ich Teil unseres Teams sein, wenn ich nicht dazu berechtigt bin, Entscheidungen zu treffen und Sie mich immer noch behandeln wie ein Kind?"

„Ich habe Sie ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kind behandelt, Miss Granger."

„Doch, das haben Sie, weil Sie immer noch ein Kind in mir sehen."

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf? Etwa, weil ich Sie entgegen Ihrer Erwartungen nicht geküsst habe?"

Hermine wurde rot. Hilflos gaffte sie ihn an.

„Wie gesagt, Professor, Sie können verdammt unsensibel sein."

Snape stöhnte auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er weiter dazu sagen sollte. Am liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, sie schnurstracks vor die Tür zu jagen und nie wieder mit ihr reden zu müssen. Doch ganz so einfach war es nicht, sie loszuwerden.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie ich dieses Schuljahr überstehen soll", jammerte Hermine gekränkt los. „Als Lehrer sind Sie ein einziger Albtraum. Trotzdem haben Sie irgendetwas an sich, das anziehend ist. Was ist es? Was macht Sie einerseits so arrogant und widerwärtig und andererseits so magisch, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, darüber nachzudenken, was mit Ihnen nicht stimmt? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es nicht sagen."

Zutiefst getroffen reckte der Professor den Oberkörper empor und sah sie unterkühlt von oben herab an.

„Vielleicht bilden Sie sich das nur ein."

„Das wäre durchaus möglich", entgegnete Hermine kleinlaut. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu beleidigen, musste aber zugeben, dass ihr verbaler Ausbruch eine ungeahnte Wirkung zeigte. „Ich hab so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Nicht mit den Jungs jedenfalls."

Snape hob kritisch eine seiner Brauen.

„Ich bin längst kein Junge mehr. Ich bin ein alter Mann ihm Vergleich zu Ihnen."

„Ja, das könnte es erklären. Aber es ist mir gleich. Sie sind wenigstens eine Herausforderung."

Eine eisige Kälte kroch ihm bei diesen Worten in den Nacken und Snape senkte den Blick. Für eine schiere Ewigkeit sah er sie nicht mehr an, obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, dass sie ihn ununterbrochen mit ihren neugierigen braunen Augen musterte. Er hatte bereits geahnt, dass sie nicht mit Weasley glücklich werden konnte, weil sie sich mit jemandem wie ihm auf Dauer nicht zufriedengeben würde. Viel zu schnell würde sie sich langweilen.

„Ich hab Sie erwischt, nicht wahr?", hörte er Hermine sagen. „Geben Sie es zu. Sie haben einen Moment lang darüber nachgedacht, ob Sie es tun sollen."

Er sah sie an und seine schwarzen Pupillen bohrten sich endlos tief in ihre.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er in einem Flüstern, das bezeugte, wie verstört er war.

„Mit mir schlafen."

Snape starrte geradezu sprachlos in ihr Gesicht. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, um ihm anzusehen, dass etwas Eigenartiges mit ihm geschah, das er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte.

„Warum tun Sie das?", brachte er anklagend hervor. „Warum versuchen Sie neuerdings, mich zu verführen?"

Die Schwere, die in seiner Stimme lag, war neu für Hermine. Bemüht darin, sich unbehelligt zu zeigen, stand sie auf und hockte sich, die Beine weit auseinander und die Brust steil nach oben gereckt, vor ihm auf ihr Pult, was für ihre Verhältnisse mehr als freizügig war.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?", fragte sie forsch. Sie spürte einen Triumph in sich erwachen, weil Snape kaum wagte, den Blick tiefer gleiten zu lassen, um an ihr nicht irrtümlich etwas zu entdecken, was er besser nicht entdecken sollte. „Sie sehen mich genauso an wie ich Sie und geben vor, nichts hätte sich geändert, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass dem nicht so ist."

Sein ohnehin schon verhärmter Ausdruck wurde von einem gefährlichen Zittern seiner Lippen untermauert. Die Anspannung in ihm wuchs beständig an. Sie musste verrückt sein, wenn sie das von ihm verlangte. Dass sie angefangen hatten, sich mit den Augen hin und wieder auf einen kleinen Flirt einzulassen, war schon schlimm genug. Doch das ging eindeutig zu weit.

„Das war nicht meine Frage. Ich möchte von Ihnen hören, was Sie sich von diesem Verhalten erhoffen. Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist, sich so aufzuführen."

Damit, dass er sich beharrlich weigern würde, ihr entgegenzukommen, hatte Hermine längst gerechnet. Snape war nun einmal nicht leicht zu knacken.

„Erfüllung, Professor", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich bin nicht hinter einfachem Vergnügen her. Das hatte ich. Es war nett, doch jetzt habe ich mir meine Ziele höher gesetzt."

Draußen auf dem Gang war Gelächter zu hören und alle beide wurden unsanft aus ihrer unkonventionellen Zusammenkunft gerissen. Er räusperte sich und sah eilends zu, zu seinem Platz zurückzukommen, ehe die Tür aufgehen konnte und die Schüler einströmen würden.

Hermine, der nicht entgangen war, wie sehr es in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins gearbeitet hatte, wartete weiterhin vergeblich darauf, dass er endlich aufhörte, sich vor ihr zu verstellen. Seine Züge aber verhärteten sich ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie sich ihr geöffnet hatten. Wenn sie also nicht auffliegen wollte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich sittsam auf ihren Stuhl zu setzen.


	16. Chapter 16

Sommerregen

Kapitel 16

Es wurde eine lange und qualvolle Unterrichtsstunde, in der Hermine mehrmals drauf und dran war, einfach aufzuspringen und davonzulaufen. Snape sah, seinen Blicken nach zu urteilen, nicht so aus, als würde er sich mit dem Verlauf ihres Gesprächs zufriedengeben und sie am liebsten an Ort und Stelle in der Luft zerfetzen. Trotz allem zog er sie nicht wie üblich mit seinen gemeinen Worten auf und forderte sie auch nicht anderweitig heraus. Alles, was er sich zuschulden kommen ließ, war es, sie zu beobachten; ein höchst eigenartiges Verhalten, das Hermines nervliche Anspannung nur noch steigerte.

Da sie sonst nichts tun konnte, tat sie es ihm gleich und studierte haarklein jede seiner Bewegungen und Gesten. Mit nahezu erschreckender Gewissheit stellte sie fest, dass er extrem gut darin war, sie auf diese Weise einzuschüchtern. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sein Gesicht betrachtete und ihre Augen sich trafen, verhärtete sich sein Ausdruck nur noch mehr und Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Alles in allem war es in ihrer verfahrenen Situation höchst unbefriedigend, derart von ihren Gefühlen beeinflusst zu werden. Dennoch wollte etwas in ihr glauben, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihm die Wahrheit über das zu sagen, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was ihn erwartete, wenn er weiterhin gezwungen war, mit ihr nach den Horkruxen zu forschen. Was er nun daraus machte, war seine Sache. Selbst dann, wenn er sie dafür bestrafen wollte, musste sie es hinnehmen. Sie verdiente es nicht anders für ihre Dreistigkeit, obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es schmerzlich enden würde, aufgrund ihrer Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit leiden zu müssen.

Als am Ende der Stunde alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verließen und Hermine unter einem Vorwand hinter Harry und Ron zurückblieb, baute Snape sich vor ihrem Pult auf, die Arme steif vor der Brust verschränkt; nervös wie sie war, rechnete sie bereits mit dem Schlimmsten.

"Nun", sagte Snape erhaben. "Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie hier rüber."

Ohne zu wissen, was er vorhatte, gehorchte sie und kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Sie sah auf und blinzelte ihn an.

"Sir?"

Ein kaum merkliches Grinsen zierte seine dünnen Lippen.

"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie unter gar keinen Umständen das wiederholen werden, was Sie vorhin gesagt gaben?"

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste genau, wovon er sprach und es gab keine Zweifel, dass jetzt die Stunde der Abrechnung gekommen war.

"Ja, Sir. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es zurücknehmen werde. Es ist mir nur einfach nicht leicht gefallen, es auszusprechen."

Nicht eine seiner Wimpern zuckte. Wenn ihn ihr Geständnis überrascht hatte, verbarg er es glänzend vor ihr.

"Dann stehen Sie dazu?"

"Das tue ich."

Snape schluckte schwer. Wie zuvor auch, als sie sich so freizügig vor ihm offenbart hatte, wirkte er mit einem Mal vollkommen ausgewechselt. Hektisch kehrte er an seinen Tisch zurück und erklärte auf dem Weg dorthin, dass sie entlassen war.

Verwundert blickte Hermine ihm nach. Sie hatte fest mit einer üblen Bestrafung gerechnet, doch es geschah schlicht und ergreifend nichts. Der Professor war so damit beschäftigt, sich auf die vor ihm liegenden Aufsätze zu konzentrieren, dass er Hermine keines weiteren Blickes würdigte und immer wieder leise Wortfetzen vor sich hinmurmelte, die sich anhörten, als würde er über Gryffindor, Dumbledore und Harry fluchen.

Da Hermine wohl oder übel einsehen musste, dass sie ihr Glück an diesem Tag bereits mehr als strapaziert hatte, schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und zog davon.

Fast noch schlimmer als die Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde für Hermine der nächste Unterricht in Zaubertränke. Zunächst hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, was vor sich ging, als plötzlich alles um sie herum nach Snapes vom Regen durchtränkter Erscheinung zu riechen begann. Doch dann, es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, dämmerte ihr, dass es an dem Liebestrank lag, den Professor Slughorn für sie und ihre Mitschüler zur Analyse bereitgestellt hatte. Hermine konnte es kaum fassen. Der Ernst der Lage wäre auch so schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch das war nun wirklich der Gipfel. Wie sollte sie bei diesen verlockenden Gerüchen, die sie unweigerlich an die gemeinsamen Stunden im Zelt erinnerten, einen klaren Kopf behalten und es schaffen, an etwas anderes zu denken?

Die Erlösung kam erst in Form der von Slughorn geforderten Aufgabe, die ihr alles abverlangte, was sie bisher über Zaubertränke gelernt hatte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Harry nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten, den geforderten Trank zusammenzubrauen. Er erzielte das beste Ergebnis von allen und wurde (bereits zum zweiten Mal in Folge) überschwänglich für seine herausragende Tat gelobt.

Wütend über sich selbst, vor allem darüber, dass sie so versagt hatte, stürmte Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer und rannte davon. Das Desaster in Zaubertränke war natürlich nicht der alleinige Grund für ihre Wut. Alles Negative staute sich in ihr und so war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass Harry seine jüngsten Erfolge in besagtem Fach nur mit Hilfe des Zaubertrankbuchs ergattert hatte, das er in einem Schrank zu leihen genommen und bisher nicht zurückgegeben hatte. Fast kam es ihr wie eine bittere Ironie vor, dass Harry auf diese Weise sein Ziel, den Professor um den Finger zu wickeln, um etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, näherkommen sollte, wohingegen sie erbittert gegen ihre Vernunft hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühle für Snape am Kämpfen war. Vielleicht sollte es aber auch einfach nur ein Wink des Schicksals sein, das es gut mit Harry meinte, schließlich hatte Dumbledore den Professor nicht umsonst nach Hogwarts zurückgeholt.

Auf dem Weg nach oben kollidierte sie aus lauter Unachtsamkeit heraus fast mit Professor McGonagall und hatte alle Mühe, sie abzuwimmeln. Hermine wollte niemanden sehen und erst recht nicht mit ihrer Hauslehrerin über ihren (wie üblich) viel zu vollen Stundenplan reden. Entnervt musste sie sich geschlagen geben und McGonagall in deren Büro folgen.

"Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um Sie, Miss Granger", begann die Professorin mit besorgter Miene, woraufhin Hermine einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Genau das hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt. Eine Moralpredigt?

"Sie sehen ziemlich zerstreut aus, wenn nicht sogar überarbeitet. Machen wir es also kurz, ich hatte von Anfang an Bedenken bei der Sache, Sie in irgendetwas Außerschulisches zu verwickeln. Albus, na ja, er weigert sich, mir zu sagen, worum es dabei insgeheim geht. Wenn Sie also Hilfe brauchen, weil Ihnen die Angelegenheit über den Kopf wächst, lassen Sie es mich wissen, ja?"

Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause, die sie nutzte, um Hermine mit ihren durchdringenden Augen zu sezieren. Hermine indes bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht an all das zu denken, was in ihren Gedanken herumschwirrte. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen, Ordnung zu schaffen? Seit sie die Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, dass Hogwarts sie brauchte, war sie vom Regen in die Traufe geschlittert. Doch damit hatte der Albtraum erst so richtig begonnen. Die Reisen mit Snape und die verwunschene Sache mit den verfluchten Horkruxen benebelten wie eine Endlosschleife ihren Verstand. Und am Ende davon stand jedes Mal wieder Snape.

Ein Schauder überkam sie. Wie sehr musste er immer noch auf Lily fixiert sein, wenn er sein ganzes Leben nur danach ausrichtete, für Dumbledore zu spionieren und dessen verrückte Pläne auszuführen!

Professor McGonagall entging nicht der besorgte Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht und Hermine gab sich in ihrem erneut aufwallenden Zorn keine Mühe mehr, ihn vor ihr zu verbergen. Die Professorin hatte schon immer die Eigenart an sich gehabt, aus Kleinigkeiten einen riesigen Wirbel zu machen.

"Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

"Alles bestens, Professor", log sie schnell. "Es geht mir gut."

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte McGonagall entschieden. "Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Sie sich eines Tages zu viel zumuten. Aber wenn Sie sich etwas vormachen, wird alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie sind immer noch Schülerin dieser Schule und sollten Professor Dumbledore -"

"Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Hermine gereizt. "Er weiß, wie viel davon abhängt, sonst hätte er mich nicht gebeten, Professor Snape zu assistieren. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir das durchziehen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir kommen schon klar."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen erwiderte McGonagall nichts darauf. Ihr Blick jedoch sprach Bände und Hermine blieb nur, zu hoffen, dass sie im Eifer ihrer Wut nicht zu viel verraten hatte.

xxx

"Nun, Severus, ich weiß, mein Besuch kommt sehr plötzlich, aber ich wäre gewiss nicht hier, wenn ich nicht allen Grund dafür hätte."

Snape wippte matt mit dem Kopf, als hätte er ihr überhaupt nicht zugehört und McGonagall fing an, nervös mit den Händen an ihren Gewändern herum zu zupfen. Sie ahnte längst, dass es kein Vergnügen werden würde, einen Versuch zu unternehmen, sich in aller Vernunft mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ihre letzten Bemühungen, die sie in Anbetracht des Todes von Sirius unternommen hatte, um den Professor davon zu überzeugen, dass sie fortan mehr denn je zusammenstehen mussten, waren genauso vergeblich gescheitert wie die in den Jahren zuvor. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie verschiedener Häuser angehörten, die einen ständigen Konkurrenzkampf miteinander führten, blieb dahingestellt, jedenfalls hatten Snape und sie sich nie besonders viel mit Nettigkeiten aufgehalten oder sich anderweitig mehr als nötig zu sagen gehabt. Nicht einmal ihre beiderseitige Zugehörigkeit zum Orden konnte daran etwas ändern.

"Wir haben schon länger nicht mehr richtig miteinander geredet, nicht wahr?", bemerkte sie wie beiläufig, um den Faden, der sie letztendlich in die Kerker geführt hatte, nicht gänzlich aus den Augen zu verlieren.

"Ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, wozu", antwortete Snape steif. "Dieses Treffen war deine Idee."

"Richtig."

"Wie? War das schon alles?", fragte er angriffslustig und seine Augen blitzten auf. "Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, solltest du es gleich tun, Minerva. Ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir."

"Das habe ich auch", sagte sie verstimmt. "Glaubst du, du bist der Einzige, der kaum noch ein Auge zumacht, seit diese schreckliche Frau hier war und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hat? Wir alle machen uns Sorgen, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen wird. Wo wir schon dabei sind, wäre es an der Zeit, endlich über deinen Schatten zu springen und nicht immer so abweisend zu sein. Wie lange kennen wir uns inzwischen? Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich dich besonders gut leiden kann, aber du bist mir auch nicht so zuwider wie manch andere Gestalt, die wir im Kollegium erdulden mussten."

Snape unterdrückte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Augenrollen. "Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, ehe er seiner Stimme einen etwas schärferen Unterton verpasste. "Bist du tatsächlich zu mir hinabgestiegen, um eine Grundsatzdiskussion über meine moralischen Prinzipien als Lehrer zu führen? Ich habe nicht versucht, Potter zu vergiften, wenn du darauf hinauswillst, was Dolores getrieben hat."

"Du hättest aber auch nichts unternommen, sie davon abzuhalten, richtig?"

Er schüttelte gelassen den Kopf. "Mir waren genauso wie euch allen die Hände gebunden. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen, war ich nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, als sie den Kindern das Veritaserum eingeflößt hat."

"Was dich noch lange nicht zu einem Unschuldigen macht."

In Snape fing es langsam aber sicher zu brodeln an. Er hasste es, Jahr für Jahr dieselben Anschuldigungen und Diskussionen über sich ergehen zu lassen, weil er, dank seiner Vergangenheit, auffällig war und unter ständiger Beobachtung stand, sobald es anfing brenzlig zu werden.

"Wie du weißt, habe ich das nie bestritten. Oder glaubst du, ich könnte es riskieren, aus der Reihe zu tanzen? Das Ministerium ist schon lange infiltriert. Selbst Scrimgeour wird daran nichts ändern. Und nur weil Dolores zu blind war, es zu merken, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass andere genauso einfältig sind. Sollte ich ihnen geben, was sie wollen? Bella wartet nur darauf. Sie würde mich liebend gern öffentlich vorführen, mich des Verrats bezichtigen und mir die Kehle aufschlitzen, wenn sie nur die geringste Gelegenheit wittern würde, es zu tun."

McGonagall schützte die Lippen. "Das wollte ich nur hören", schnappte sie zurück. "Es bestätigt meine Vermutungen, dass du nicht ganz unschuldig an Miss Grangers Dilemma sein könntest. Sie hat zuletzt verhältnismäßig viel Zeit mit dir verbracht und da frage ich mich, ob deine unzugängliche Art für ein Mädchen wie sie verträglich ist."

Er erstarrte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war ein harter Schlag, der aufgrund der neuesten Entwicklungen streng genommen nicht ganz unbegründet war. Im Moment jedoch hatte er nichts dafür übrig, sich ihretwegen mit Vorwürfen überhäufen zu lassen. Noch dazu nicht, da Minerva keine Ahnung hatte, was zwischen ihnen gesagt worden war.

"Miss Granger? Großer Gott! Sag mir nicht, du bist besorgt, dass ich deiner Vorzeigeschülerin etwas anhaben könnte."

"Das eine, genau genommen, deine Arbeit als Spion, schließt das andere nicht aus. Albus zählt auf dich. Er weiß aber auch, dass du im Zweifelsfall nicht die Wahl hast, dich den Anordnungen Voldemorts zu widersetzen."

Er warf ihr einen drögen Blick zwischen seinen ungepflegten Strähnen hindurch zu. Es gab Dinge, bei denen es keinen Sinn hatte, ihr etwas vorzumachen.

"Du hast Recht. Wir haben das oft genug durchgekaut. Was willst du also noch von mir hören?"

"Du könntest mir zum Beispiel erzählen, was passiert ist. Was hat Albus vor und wieso macht er so ein Geheimnis aus allem?"

"Du kennst ihn, Minerva. Das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest."

"Oh, tatsächlich? Miss Granger war da anderer Ansicht. Sie meinte, es sei sehr wichtig, sonst hätte er sie nicht darum gebeten, daran teilzuhaben. So jedenfalls habe ich es verstanden. Und sie meinte auch, ihr würdet damit klarkommen, was auch immer das heißen soll. Wenn du mich fragst, überschätzt sie sich. Sie ist dir nicht gewachsen und du weißt das. Ich kann also nur hoffen, du nutzt die Situation nicht aus."

Das war es also, worauf sie hinauswollte. Selbst dann, wenn Granger die Klappe gehalten und ihr nichts über die Sache mit den Horkruxen oder gar die Vorkommnisse zwischen ihnen verraten hatte, genügte ihm Minervas Blick, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit war, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, wenn sie es für notwendig hielt. Es war ein Alptraum. Er konnte keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten in seinem Leben gebrauchen, schon gar nicht mit ihr. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie ihn noch vor Umbridge an die Spitze ihrer ganz persönlichen Liste der potentiell gefährlichsten Lehrer der gesamten Zaubererschaft setzen und ihn unter genaue Beobachtung stellen, bis Lord Voldemort endlich und unwiderruflich vernichtet war.

Er versuchte es mit einem dünnen Lächeln; nicht zu viel Maskerade eben, aber auch nicht zu wenig.

"Nicht doch, Minerva. Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?"

"Ja", sagte sie unbeirrt und sah ihn weiterhin wie einen zum Abschuss freigegebenen Rivalen an, der notfalls beseitigt werden musste. "Nimm meine Warnung noch mit dazu. Wenn ich dahinterkomme, dass du dir mit dem Mädchen auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit zuschulden kommen lässt, wirst du mich von meiner weniger zutraulichen Seite kennenlernen. Du weißt, ich kann die Krallen ausfahren, wenn es sein muss."

Snapes Stimme blieb unverändert und hart. Er war es gewohnt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mit Minerva zu arbeiten, hatte so gesehen durchaus seine Vorteile. Sie kannte ihn gut, jedoch nicht gut genug um zu verstehen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Nur die wenigsten konnten von sich behaupten, dazu in der Lage zu sein.

"Und warum sollte mich das kümmern? Mit Albus auf der einen, und dem Dunklen Lord auf der anderen Seite meines Nackens, wüsste ich nicht, was daran noch schlimmer werden könnte."

"Ich weiß, du findest es irre komisch, deine grausamen Witze zu reißen, während andere der Sache pflichtbewusst und mit dem nötigen Ernst begegnen. Doch denk daran, sie ist noch ein halbes Kind und leicht beeinflussbar. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr wehtust."

Entgegen der Aufruhr in seinem Inneren, nickte er und lächelte weiterhin süffisant vor sich hin, als hätte es all die Anspielungen und Anschuldigungen auf seine Person hin nicht gegeben.

"Du weißt, wie ungern ich das tue, Minerva, aber ich gebe dir in fast allem Recht. Nur in einem Punkt liegst du falsch. Sie ist weit davon entfernt, ein Kind zu sein."

Am Ende des Gesprächs mit Minerva, das sie abrupt beendet hatte, in dem sie ihn ein widerwärtiges Scheusal genannt hatte und hinausgestürmt war, war ihm wie erschlagen zumute. Rundum hätte es für ihn kaum schlimmer kommen können. Sie lagen so lange miteinander im Clinch, dass vermutlich keiner der beiden mehr sagen konnte, wann es angefangen hatte oder wie es je dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich immer wieder in die Haare kriegten. Ihre letzten Worte setzten ihm besonders zu, denn sie besagten genau das, was er befürchtet hatte: Sie verdächtigte ihn, wenn auch auf Umwegen, früher oder später die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Ob sie es aus intuitiver Sorge tat oder einfach nur, weil sie ihm vom Prinzip her misstraute, machte für ihn kaum einen Unterschied. Er wusste selbst, dass er dabei war, sich einen unglaublich großen Fehler zu erlauben, wenn er sich einredete, es wäre am unverfänglichsten, die Entscheidung für alles Weitere Miss Granger zu überlassen.


	17. Chapter 17

Sommerregen

Kapitel 17

Es war soweit. Hermine war unwiderruflich dabei, einen langjährigen Freund für jemanden zurückzuweisen, der ihr mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Herz brechen würde. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und hatte auch keine Erklärung dafür, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Es war einfach passiert, so wie viele Zufälle geschahen, über die man letztendlich die Kontrolle verlor, ohne es zu wollen, oder weil man sich zu hilflos fühlte, um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Obwohl die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts mit dem Beginn des Schuljahres einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, erhielten die Schüler die Erlaubnis, das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Ron hatte nicht lange gezögert und sie gefragt, ob sie ihn am Wochenende begleiten würde, doch Hermine hatte abgelehnt. Warum sie das getan und sich gegen ihren Verstand entschieden hatte, der sie permanent davor warnte, sich wegen ihrer Unsicherheit immer weiter in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, war ihr selbst ein Rätsel. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass Ron endlich in die Gänge kam, die Chance nun aber doch nicht ergreifen können. Ron gegenüber hatte sie erklärt, dass der Zeitpunkt denkbar ungünstig sei und sie zu viel anderes im Kopf hätte, solange diese Sache mit den Horkruxen sie in Atem hielt. Seither herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihnen und auch beim Abendessen hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet.

Als Hermine, in Gedanken abwechselnd bei Ron und Snape, wobei letzterer den eigentlichen Grund für ihre Zurückweisung darstellte, den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückzog, war es bereits spät am Abend. Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass Krummbein in ihrem Bett lag und friedlich zusammengerollt schlief. Sie hatte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, was, wie sie hoffte, daher kam, dass er im Schloss genug Beschäftigung fand, da sie so wenig Zeit für ihn hatte.

Nachdem sie in ihr Nachthemd geschlüpft war, kuschelte sie sich zu ihm und verfiel ins Grübeln. Die Angelegenheit mit Snape war mittlerweile alles andere als harmlos und ließ sie nicht los. Sie wusste aufgrund seines zögerlichen Verhaltens, dass es ihm ähnlich gehen musste. Erstaunlich war nur, wieso er seine Reaktionen nicht besser vor ihr verborgen hatte, wie es üblicherweise der Fall war. Er hatte geradezu erschreckend deutlich durchblicken lassen, was in ihm vorgegangen war und dass er ebenso wenig mit diesen Entwicklungen gerechnet hatte wie Hermine selbst.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war die Verwirrung perfekt. Ron redete immer noch nicht mit ihr, warf aber gelegentlich vom anderen Ende des Tisches aus einen missmutigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Er, Harry und Ginny saßen eng beisammen, wohingegen Hermine es vorgezogen hatte, für sich zu bleiben, bis Ron den ersten Schmerz überwunden hatte; es stand außer Frage, dass er ziemlich gekränkt war.

Einige Meter entfernt am Lehrertisch konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln Snape auf seinem Platz ausmachen. Auch er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal schien er in ihre Richtung zu blicken und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie daraus schließen sollte, dass er immer noch wütend auf sie war oder einfach nur verletzt, weil sie ihn beleidigt hatte. Beides bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen.

Da Samstag war und die meisten Schüler ausgiebig darüber plauderten, was sie in Hogsmeade tun würden, zog sie sich schnell wieder in ihren Turm zurück und machte es sich mit einer Handvoll Bücher auf ihrem Bett bequem, ehe Ron auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihr mit seinem nachtragenden Gehabe den Tag vollends zu vermiesen. Zu allem Übel konnte sie ihn sogar verstehen. Es war nicht sonderlich nett gewesen, ihn so lange hinzuhalten und dann abzuspringen, als er strahlend vor Begeisterung von seinen Plänen für das Wochenende aufgewartet hatte.

Von Krummbein gab es diesmal keine Spur und Hermine schloss daraus, dass er sich genug Streicheleinheiten geholt hatte, um für eine Weile besänftigt zu sein und seines eigenen Weges zu gehen. Die Voraussetzungen, für sich zu bleiben und niemanden sehen zu müssen, waren gut. Trotzdem war Hermine alles andere als glücklich damit. Lustlos öffnete sie das Buch über die Horkruxe und holte das Medaillon aus ihrer verzauberten Handtasche hervor; da Snape es nicht zurückgefordert hatte, hatte sie auch nicht vor, es ihm zu geben. Doch schon bald fing Hermine an, sich tierisch unwohl zu fühlen. Es sollte nicht so sein. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie so empfand, wie es sich eingestellt hatte.

In ihrem Frust öffnete sie das Diadem, nahm den Zettel heraus und begann zum wiederholten Mal die Nachricht zu lesen, die irgendjemand, der angeblich vorgehabt hatte, den Horkrux zu zerstören, für Voldemort hinterlassen hatte. Wer auch immer das war, musste folglich den echten Horkrux an sich genommen haben. Die Frage war nur, wer es gewagt hatte, einen Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn zu stehlen und ob es ihm gelungen war, ihn auch wirklich zu zerstören.

Es war sinnlos, sich etwas vorzumachen. Wenn sie wissen wollte, was es damit auf sich hatte, gab es nur einen, der es ihr sagen konnte: Snape. Doch der würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell wiedersehen wollen.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Was machte sie hier bloß? Es gab so viel zu tun und so viel zu recherchieren. Sollte sie da tatsächlich dazu verdammt sein, an einem freien Tag auf ihrem Bett zu sitzen und sich vor der Welt zu verstecken, nur weil sie es gewagt hatte, Ron eine Abfuhr zu erteilen und Snape auf etwas unkonventionelle Art ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren, über die sie sich selbst kaum im Klaren war?

Sie fing an, mit den Fäusten auf ihrer Decke herum zu trommeln. Es war traurig, sich niemandem anvertrauen zu können, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, mit einem Geständnis dieser Art bei ihren Freunden nicht gerade auf Begeisterung zu stoßen. Egal wo und wann auch immer Snape erwähnt wurde, fielen im gleichen Atemzug wüste Bemerkungen oder Beschimpfungen. Sicher, er verdiente es vielleicht nicht anders, denn sein Verhalten seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber sprach für sich. Hermine aber wollte damit nichts zu tun haben.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass sie auch andere Seiten an Snape kennengelernt hatte, entschied sie sich dazu, zu handeln. Sie verstaute gewissenhaft alles wieder in ihrer Tasche und versteckte diese mittels eines halbwegs gelungenen Desillusionierungszaubers unter ihrer Matratze. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis kehrte sie ihrem Turm den Rücken zu.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und machte keine Anstalten, seinen Unmut über Hermines Besuch zu verbergen. Kaum dass sie die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte und näherkam, erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und baute sich zu voller Größe vor ihr auf.

"Wieder einmal auf der Suche nach Ärger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Dann empfehle ich Ihnen, schleunigst dahin zu verschwinden, wo Sie hergekommen sind."

In Hermine regte sich ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Zwar hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er sie besonders freundlich empfangen würde, so direkt abgewiesen zu werden, war aber auch nicht gerade das, was sie sich erhofft hatte.

"Ich weiß, Sie müssen schrecklich wütend sein, Professor", sagte sie vorsichtig. "Aus Ihrer Sicht hätte ich das neulich nicht sagen dürfen. Trotzdem ist es nicht grundlos geschehen. Sie hatten Recht, ich war durcheinander und wusste nicht, was ich will. Das hat sich jetzt geändert. Außerdem, wenn Sie ehrlich sind, hätten Sie es sowieso herausgefunden. Hätte ich also tun sollen, als würde es mich nicht kümmern?"

"Das ist irrelevant. Es ist zu spät, um den Schaden, den Sie angerichtet haben, einzudämmen."

Hermines ohnehin schon gewaltige Anspannung wuchs bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr. Warum das so war, war schwer zu sagen, doch Snapes stocksteife Haltung hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie mit trockenem Hals.

"Das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Es heißt, dass Minerva uns beide unter Beobachtung stellt. Ja, Miss Granger. Sie wird nicht nur mich im Auge behalten, sondern auch Sie. Oder dachten Sie, sie würde einfach darüber hinwegsehen? Wenn Sie sie das nächste Mal sehen, seien Sie vorsichtig, bevor Sie erneut etwas preisgeben, was Sie eigentlich für sich behalten sollten. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Ihre Gefühle besser in den Griff zu bekommen. Da Sie es nicht getan haben, zieht sie infolge unserer Zusammenarbeit ihre Konsequenzen daraus."

"Aber was verspricht sie sich davon? Ich habe nur ein paar Sätze mit ihr gewechselt. Und die Horkruxe habe ich nicht einmal erwähnt."

"Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Es ging ihr auch nicht in erster Linie darum, was Albus plant. Sie wollte vielmehr sichergehen, dass ich weiß, was ich tue."

"Unsinn!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. "Wieso sollte sie so etwas wollen? Sie arbeiten zusammen für den Orden ..."

Obwohl sich auf Snapes Gesicht kaum eine Regung abzeichnete, konnte Hermine erraten, wie wenig ihre Argumente ausrichten würden.

"Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger", sagte er, ein zynisches Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen, "was könnte Minerva dazu veranlasst haben, in unsere geheimnisumwobene Zusammenarbeit einzugreifen?"

Hermine wusste kaum, was sie sagen sollte. Bisher hatte sie sich immer dagegen gesträubt, ihn als gierigen oder gar besessenen Menschen zu betrachten, der nur danach strebte, Voldemort zu dienen, um damit Macht über andere auszuüben. Sie wagte nur sehr leise, es auszusprechen. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung, dass Snape als ihr Professor Dinge tun könnte, die andere zweifelsohne tun würden, wären sie in seiner Position.

"Dass Sie ein Todesser sind?"

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu. "Exakt. Minerva ist der Ansicht, ich könnte einen, sagen wir, unangenehmen Einfluss auf Sie ausüben."

"Aber das ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn!"

"Nicht aus ihrer Sicht betrachtet."

"Was? Soll das bedeuten, Sie verstehen sie auch noch? Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab. Wieso so plötzlich? Ich meine … Oh Gott. Es geht ihr um diese Reisen, habe ich Recht? Aber sie war nicht dabei! Sie kann nicht wissen, was wir durchgemacht haben und dann einfach irgendeine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Behauptung aufstellen."

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Nach den geltenden Regeln der Schule muss ich ihr Recht geben."

"Und wenn schon, wir haben nichts getan!"

Snape zuckte zusammen, so dass Hermine voller Panik die Augen aufriss.

"Kommen Sie, Professor! Lassen Sie mich zu ihr gehen und das erklären. Ich bin sicher, das alles ist ein großes Missverständnis und sie wird es verstehen."

"Dann kennen Sie Minerva schlecht. Sie sind noch immer minderjährig und haben mit mir zusammen in einem Zelt übernachtet, was schon an sich ein riesengroßes Desaster auslösen würde."

"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. In wenigen Tagen ist mein Geburtstag!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie Sie verdächtigt -"

"Wagen Sie ja nicht, das auszusprechen!", bellte er sie an.

"Okay. Ich sage kein Wort mehr, wenn Sie das wollen. Aber bitte, Professor, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und hören Sie auf, so abweisend zu sein. Das bringt doch nichts."

Er lachte leise auf. "Wie naiv von Ihnen. Übrigens, ist es nicht seltsam, dass Minerva genau dasselbe von mir wollte?"

Hermine schluckte ihren aufwallenden Ärger über McGonagall hinunter und sah Snape ungebrochen ins Gesicht.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich es traurig, wenn Sie und ich gezwungen sind, einander etwas vorzuspielen, obwohl alles anders sein könnte. Ich glaube, ich weiß langsam, worum es hier geht und dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist, das zu sagen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass das, was McGonagall vorhat, richtig ist. Sie will mich beschützen, was an und für sich in Ordnung wäre, wenn es dafür nur einen Grund gäbe. Sie sollte es jedoch nicht auf diese Weise tun. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr, Professor."

Er sah sie lange an und Hermine konnte klar und deutlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Umso mehr traf sie der raue Unterton in seiner Stimme, als er sprach.

"Vielleicht registrieren Sie die Gefahr nur einfach nicht, Granger, weil Sie sie nicht wahrhaben wollen."

"Nein. Definitiv nicht", erklärte sie entschieden. "Wenn Sie vorgehabt hätten, mir irgendwas anzuhaben, hätten Sie genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, das durchzuziehen. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind niemand, der mir etwas antun würde. Und ich möchte Ihnen nichts tun. Ich bin nur manchmal etwas zu eifrig und zu ungeduldig."

Sie hielt inne und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war eigenartig, das vor ihm zuzugeben, obwohl sie beide nur zu gut wussten, dass er ein Todesser war und Snape, wie Hermine vermuten musste, zu allem fähig sein würde, wenn seine Arbeit als Spion es von ihm verlangte. Er durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen. Nicht vor jemandem vom Ministerium und erst recht nicht vor anderen Todessern. Genauso wenig durfte er McGonagall einen Anlass geben, sich bestätigt zu fühlen.

"Das wollte ich nur sagen. Ich – ich glaube, ich sollte dann besser gehen. Wiedersehen, Professor."

Sie wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Snape stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor ihr, als sie den Blick von ihm nahm und sich der Tür zuwandte. Auf einmal dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

"Warum sind Sie wirklich hergekommen, Granger? Sie wussten nicht, dass Minerva bei mir war."

Sie fuhr herum und lächelte ungeschickt in seine Richtung.

"Nein. Aber ich habe es beinahe geahnt. Ich wollte zu Ihnen, weil ich gehofft hatte, Sie würden mir mit dem Medaillon weiterhelfen. Doch jetzt glaube ich fast, es war keine besonders gute Idee, Sie darum zu bitten. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wieso ich deshalb hergekommen bin. Ich meine ..."

Sie verstummte und Snape nickte schwerfällig.

"Sie haben Recht. Es wäre vermutlich besser, wenn wir uns nicht so oft sehen würden."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an, mechanisch und affektiert. Seine Worte klangen ungewohnt sanft und offenbarten doch etwas Grausames. Sie verstand sofort, obwohl sie nicht verstehen wollte. Sie spürte einen tiefen Schmerz in sich aufwallen, der bis in die letzte Biegung ihrer Eingeweide kroch. Aber hatte sie es nicht selbst zu verantworten?

Noch ehe einer von ihnen etwas anderes dazu sagen konnte, stürzte sie sich auf die Tür, riss sie auf und rannte davon. Ihr Weg führte sie aus den Kerkern und quer durch das Schloss. Sie wollte nicht wie ein Feigling davonlaufen, hatte jedoch im entscheidenden Augenblick keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Es war längst zu spät, um sich noch etwas Beschönigendes einzureden. Sie versuchte, sich vorzumachen, dass Snape sie gerne losgeworden wäre, musste aber einsehen, dass dem nicht so war. Als ihr Professor konnte er nicht einfach alle Zeichen ignorieren und sie oder ihre Gefühle ermutigen. Nicht mit so vielen Feinden im Nacken, die ihre Augen nach ihnen ausrichteten, um sie zu beobachten.


	18. Chapter 18

Sommerregen

Kapitel 18

Nach dieser ungewollten Übereinkunft wurde es langsam zu einer schlechten Gewohnheit für Hermine, zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten durch das Schloss zu streifen, als würde sie dadurch erreichen können, wie durch Zufall auf Snape zu treffen. Sie hatte zwar noch immer die gemeinsame Zeit im Unterricht mit ihm, doch das war ihr längst nicht genug. Sie wollte ihn sehen und versuchen, alles mit ihm zu klären, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht durfte. Verzweifelt hoffte sie darauf, sich, ebenso wie damals im Zelt, eines Tages erneut in einem relativ ungezwungenen Umfeld und fernab des schulischen Alltags mit ihm unterhalten zu können, musste aber einsehen, dass es sinnlos war, diesen Träumen nachzuhängen, wenn sie ihr Glück nicht selbst in die Hand nahm. Genau das aber war das Problem: Sie konnte es nicht, denn was sie auch tat, alles daran war verwirrend. Noch dazu wollte sie nicht riskieren, ihn ohne triftigen Grund in den Kerkern aufzusuchen und McGonagall eine Gelegenheit geben, ihre Anschuldigungen wahr zu machen.

An ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag, den sie sich zunächst so sehnlich herbei gewünscht hatte, stellte Hermine fest, dass sich dadurch nichts für sie ändern würde. Sie war zwar nun offiziell volljährig, was bedeutete, dass sie auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte ohne auf die Spur Rücksicht zu nehmen, die den minderjährigen Zauberern und Hexen auferlegt war, fühlte sich dadurch jedoch nicht reifer oder erwachsener als in den vergangenen Monaten. Die einzige, wirklich nennenswerte Veränderung stellten die hinzugewonnenen Pflichten und die damit einhergehende Verantwortung anderen gegenüber dar, die noch nicht volljährig waren. Was für einen Sinn machte es da, erwachsen zu sein, wenn es ihr trotz allem nicht erlaubt war, ihrer Neugier und dem Drängen, Snape näherzukommen, nachgeben zu dürfen? Sein verstörter Ausdruck schien sie überallhin zu verfolgen und wühlte zu ihrer Verbitterung wieder und wieder seine leidige Vergangenheit auf. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen, was ihn letztendlich dazu gebracht hatte, ein Todesser zu werden. Ob es mit seiner zerrütteten Freundschaft zu Lily zusammenhing, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Wie es den Anschein hatte, war seine Liebe zu ihr eine einseitige Sache gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb entschieden, alles hinter sich zu lassen, weil sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidert hatte. Möglich war aber auch, dass es sich dabei nur um oberflächliche Spekulationen handelte, die im Kern eine ganz andere Wahrheit verborgen hielten.

Eines Abends, nachdem Madam Pince sie aus der Bibliothek geworfen hatte, besuchte Hermine Dobby in der Schulküche. Solange Ron immer noch hinter ihrem Rücken schmollte und Harrys Freundschaft mehr denn je beanspruchte, bot die Gesellschaft der Hauselfen eine willkommene Abwechslung, die Hermine bereits in den Jahren zuvor sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Im Anschluss auf dem Weg zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors, bei dem sie wie so oft gerne einen Umweg über verlassene Gänge und Korridore einlegte, hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Glucksen. Streng genommen war es schon zu spät, um jetzt noch jemanden hier anzutreffen. Hermine wusste das, da sie oft genug mit Harry und Ron unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen durch das Schloss geschlichen war. Außerdem hatte sie als Vertrauensschülerin genug Zeit gehabt, sich mit den Gewohnheiten der Schüler vertraut zu machen.

Vorsichtig, den Zauberstab in der Hand, folgte Hermine dem Geräusch. Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher wurde es und sie registrierte, dass es sich anhörte, als hätte jemand heftigen Schluckauf. Nur wenige Schritte weiter war sie auf einmal in dem Gang, in dem auch der Raum der Wünsche zu finden war.

Hermine erschrak. Vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte Professor Trelawney, umgeben von einer stattlichen Sammlung leerer Sherryflaschen.

„Professor Trelawney", brachte Hermine so würdevoll wie nur irgend möglich hervor. Ihre Beziehung zu der Wahrsagelehrerin war nicht gerade rühmenswert. „Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Wie?", hickste Trelawney und wirkte dabei mit ihren komisch aufgerissenen Augen und den vielen Schals verwirrter denn je. „Oh, das sind nicht meine. Jemand hat sich einen Scherz erlaubt und ..."

Hermine hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Sie roch ihren alkoholisierten Atem und wusste sofort, was sie getan hatte. Die neben ihr auf dem Boden aufgetürmten Sherryflaschen, vermutlich die Ausbeute der vergangenen Monate, verrieten eindeutig, dass sie versucht hatte, sie im Raum der Wünsche zu verstecken.

Kopfschüttelnd verpasste sie Trelawney einen Beruhigungszauber und sah zu, wie sie friedlich schlummernd in sich zusammensank. Hermine wusste zwar, dass es nicht erlaubt war, einem Lehrer einen Zauber aufzuhalsen, sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich etwas anderes zu überlegen. Außerdem hatte sie triftige Gründe, verhindern zu wollen, dass Trelawney in diesem Zustand ungehindert etwas ausplaudern konnte, was nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war.

Nachdem Hermine sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Professorin nicht so schnell aufwachen würde, rannte sie davon und platzte nur wenig später in den Kerkern angelangt in Snapes Büro.

„Sie müssen mir helfen, Professor!", verkündete sie, froh darüber, dass er über seinen Aufsätzen brütete, anstatt im Bett zu liegen. Gierig nach Luft ringend fuhr sie fort, dass nicht einmal Snape Gelegenheit hatte, ihr ins Wort zu fallen. „Es geht um Professor Trelawney. Schnell."

Der Professor reckte seinen Oberkörper empor und musterte sie mit Bedacht. Erst dann antwortete er.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie liegt oben in einem Korridor und ist betrunken. Bitte kommen Sie, bevor jemand anders sie findet."

„Nicht schon wieder", zischte Snape leise, als wäre er verärgert darüber.

Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, woraufhin er die Hände hochnahm und sich damit durch die langen Strähnen fuhr.

„Gut, gut. Ich komme."

Sie verließen gemeinsam sein Büro, eilten die von den Kerkern noch oben führende Treppe hinauf und von dort aus weiter in Richtung des Korridors, in dem Hermine Professor Trelawney zurückgelassen hatte.

„Warum sind Sie damit zu mir gekommen?", fragte Snape wie beiläufig.

Hermine keuchte. Obwohl sie bereits des Öfteren gegen seine langen Schritte anzukämpfen gehabt hatte, war es auch diesmal wieder mühsam, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Er sah sie von der Seite her an, ohne seine Geschwindigkeit auch nur einen Hauch zu drosseln.

„Professor Slughorn ist jetzt für Zaubertränke zuständig. Er wäre der geeignetste Kandidat für so einen Fall und würde sie mit einem Trank im Handumdrehen wieder munter machen."

Ah, daher wehte also der Wind. Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Wissen Sie, ich halte ihn für einen ganz passablen Lehrer. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte, mich auf seine oder Ihre Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, würde ich mich offengestanden ausnahmslos an Sie wenden."

Snape entgegnete nichts darauf, doch Hermine hätte schwören können, dass, von seinem Haarvorhang verborgen, sein Mundwinkel gezuckt hatte.

„Die Prophezeiung, Professor", sagte sie weiter, „wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass sie sich daran erinnert?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Wenn sie in Trance ist, ist sie unberechenbar."

Er presste hart seine Kiefer aufeinander und legte noch einen Zahn zu.

„So was Ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht", murmelte Hermine leise.

Es war der andere Grund gewesen, warum sie sich an ihn gewandt hatte, anstatt Professor Slughorn um Hilfe zu bitten; und so wie Snape durch die Gänge rannte, hatte er sie vollauf verstanden. Hermine hatte viel Zeit damit zugebracht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was Snape damals in der Höhle von sich gegeben hatte. Ganz besonders schwer war es gewesen, seinen Worten hinsichtlich der Prophezeiung einen Sinn zu geben.

Schließlich erreichten sie Trelawney und fanden sie an eine Mauer gelehnt auf dem Boden hockend vor, ganz ähnlich wie Hermine sie zurückgelassen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied zu zuvor war nur der, dass sie laut schnarchte.

„Sir, wäre es in diesem Fall nicht vielleicht ausnahmsweise sinnvoll, einen Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden?"

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört, Granger", knurrte Snape durch die Zähne hindurch. Etwas leiser murmelte er: „Es liegt nicht in meiner Befugnis, darüber zu entscheiden."

„Oh, aber wenn so viel davon abhängt! Und Professor Dumbledore hat doch selbst gesagt, dass Professor Trelawney immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten in Trance verfällt ..."

Snape atmete tief ein und wieder aus, was ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, als würde sie damit gar nicht so falsch liegen und er schon seit langer Zeit vergeblich versuchen, seinen Schulleiter dazu zu überreden, einen entsprechenden Zauber ausführen zu dürfen.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich Trelawney zu. Während er in die Knie ging und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, um sich nach ihrem Zustand zu vergewissern, ließ Hermine keine Sekunde von ihm ab. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stellte er fest, dass Hermine nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, dass sie so friedlich schlief.

„Saubere Arbeit, Granger. Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen? Sie haben schon wieder erfolgreich gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Ich musste doch irgendwas tun. Angenommen, ich hätte sie sturzbetrunken einfach hier sitzen lassen und jemand wäre gekommen und hätte gehört, wie sie anfängt, etwas über diese Prophezeiung auszuplaudern, was dann, Professor?"

Überrascht sah er sie an, wenn auch auf ziemlich unbeeindruckte Weise. Schätzungsweise kam es nicht allzu oft vor, dass jemand es wagte, ihn zum wiederholten Male an die dunkelsten Momente seines Lebens zu erinnern.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen. Das Schloss ist voller Auroren und die werden womöglich nicht begeistert sein, Sie um diese Zeit hier zu sehen."

„Aber genau das ist es ja. Sie sind Lehrer und niemand kann etwas dagegen sagen, wenn ich mit einem Lehrer unterwegs bin."

Er warf ihr ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln zu und Hermine wurde ganz warm dabei. Das Gefühl, wenn er sie so ansah, war jedes Mal wieder eigenartig, doch es war nicht von langer Dauer, denn sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Miss Granger. Ich werde nicht dafür einstehen, wenn jemand Sie um diese Zeit außerhalb Ihres Turms erwischt."

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen. Das war also der Dank dafür, dass sie versucht hatte, ihm Schwierigkeiten zu ersparen?

„Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, sie von hier wegzuschaffen", schlug sie bereitwillig vor. In Wahrheit wollte sie noch längst nicht gehen. „Danach sind Sie mich los."

„Das ist nicht nötig", entgegnete er knapp.

Kaum zu Ende gesprochen, hob er die schnarchende Gestalt vom Boden auf und warf sie wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da. Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie sah, wie ausgesprochen lieblos er mit seiner Kollegin umging.

„Professor, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie klarkommen? Dumbledore wird sie unversehrt zurückhaben wollen."

Snape grinste verschlagen und es war noch viel eigenartiger als zuvor, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich ohne allzu große Mühe mit Trelawney auf dem Rücken in Bewegung setzte, deren Kopf bei jedem Schritt von einer Seite zur anderen baumelte.

„Sie wird es überleben", sagte er und ging einfach weiter. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird ihr ein ordentlicher Kater endlich eine Lehre sein."

„Dann haben Sie gar nicht vor, sie wieder fit zu machen?", rief Hermine ihm ungläubig zu; seine Schritte waren so zielgerichtet, dass er sich mit jedem einzelnen einen vollen Meter von ihr wegbewegte. „Das ist ganz schön fies von Ihnen!"

Snape hielt kurz inne und drehte sich um, die funkelnden schwarzen Augen eindringlich auf ihr Gesicht geheftet.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Gute Nacht, Granger."

„Wie Sie meinen, Professor", sagte Hermine leise.

Mit hängenden Schultern, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, trat sie den entgegengesetzten Weg an, der in ihren Turm führte.


	19. Chapter 19

xxx

An Always: Nein, ich bin keine professionelle Autorin. Trotzdem tendiere ich zum Perfektionismus, wenn es um etwas geht, was mir wirklich wichtig ist, was ich in letzter Zeit auch mit vielen Leuten diskutiert habe. Ich müsste meine alten Stories dringend mal überarbeiten und sie von ihren Flüchtigkeits-/Tippfehlern befreien, komme aber nicht dazu, weil sich so viel angehäuft hat. Das Schreiben ist bei mir ein ziemlicher Exzess. Es bedeutet mir alles, d.h. es hält mich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten wach, wenn mein Kopf voll ist und bietet mir andererseits die Gelegenheit, meinen seelischen Ballast abzuladen. Bisher habe ich nicht den Mut gefunden, mehr daraus zu machen. Bei mir läuft das eher so ab, dass ich mich plötzlich an der Tastatur wiederfinde und drauf los tippe, was mir gerade so einfällt. Dann geht es mir gut. Das Tippen zieht mich geradezu magisch an und ich vergesse alles andere, alle Sorgen, jeglichen Appetit. Es ist kaum ein Wunder, dass ich in meiner körperlichen Beschaffenheit annähernd hager bin wie Snape. Aber auch sonst habe ich einige seiner Eigenarten und bin ihm manchmal gar nicht so unähnlich ;) Unabhängig davon kann ich beim Schreiben ends viel Schokolade futtern, fange plötzlich zu heulen an und merke es gar nicht richtig, aber es ist gut so, weil es befreit. Ich schreibe, wann immer ich kann, ich male (nicht besonders gut) ... Hinzu kommen meine persönlichen Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse, die ich beim Tippen einbringen kann und, da ich Fanfics über Snape schreibe, alles, was dazu nur irgendwie im Entferntesten in den Potter-Büchern brauchbar ist (ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gelesen hast, ich besitze 28 Stück davon in zwei Sprachen und in verschiedenen Ausgaben, allesamt voll mit meinen persönlichen Notizen und Anmerkungen). Man könnte also sagen, ich bin ein ziemlicher Potter-Nerd.

Ich wollte dir (und allen anderen, die mich mit ihren Worten aufmuntern und unterstützen) etwas unkonventionell und von Herzen für deine lieben Zeilen danken und dir sagen, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 19

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war für Hermine neben Wahrsagen das Fach an Hogwarts, das ebenso unberechenbar sein konnte wie die Lehrer, die es unterrichteten. Kaum einer der entsprechenden Professoren hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren geschafft, den Unterricht in Verteidigung zu Hermines Zufriedenheit zu gestalten. Mit Snape war das nicht anders, denn schon in der nächsten Stunde tat er sein Bestes, um dem strengen Ruf, den er sich an Hogwarts eingehandelt hatte, gerecht zu werden. Hermine konnte nur raten, was ihm diesmal in die Quere gekommen war, doch wie es den Anschein hatte, waren seine Launen noch übler geworden, seit sie im Anschluss an den Zwischenfall mit Trelawney und ihren Sherryflaschen getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Es machte die Sache zwischen ihnen somit auch nicht leichter, wenn sie sich voneinander fernhielten, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Obwohl Hermine berechtigte Zweifel daran hatte, dass Snapes Art und Weise, mit der Wahrsagelehrerin zu verfahren, sie dazu bringen würde, zukünftig die Finger vom Sherry zu lassen, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es eine gewisse Tragik an sich gehabt hatte, ihm seinen Willen zuzugestehen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er den Gedächtniszauber am liebsten sofort angewandt hätte, wenn Dumbledore nicht dagegen gewesen wäre. So blieb nur zu hoffen, dass niemand davon erfahren würde, was damals, als Snape die beiden belauscht hatte, geschehen war; am allerwenigsten Harry.

Bereits gegen Ende der Stunde in Verteidigung wusste Hermine wieder einmal nicht, wie es zwischen ihr und dem Professor weitergehen würde. Sie konnte aus Erfahrung sagen, dass er extrem übellaunig und nachtragend war, wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie immer wieder verhalten zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch angesehen, was sie als kein besonders gutes Zeichen deutete. Genauso musste Neville sich damals gefühlt haben, als die Sache mit dem Irrwicht bekannt wurde. Doch was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Dass es gehörig in ihm brodelte, stand außer Frage.

Als er dann dabei war, die Klasse zu entlassen, schoss er Hermine einen weiteren sehr langen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Frustration zu liegen schien. Sogar seine Stimme hatte einen eigenartigen Tonfall angenommen, wodurch er es auch ohne sie anzusprechen schaffte, dass sie sich noch elender fühlte.

Sie schluckte. Da sie nicht wusste, ob es etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, war es ein unbehagliches Gefühl, ihn so zu erleben. Hatte sie etwa schon wieder etwas ausgefressen, um das zu verdienen?

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, womit sie sich diesmal seinen Unmut zugezogen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz ging sie wie alle anderen Schüler zügig an ihm vorbei und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war es dasselbe: Seine Stimmung hatte sich, seinen finsteren Blicken nach zu urteilen, offenbar nicht gebessert. Natürlich war es nichts Neues für Hermine, ihn so zu erleben, da sie jedoch ständig daran denken musste, was sie in der Zwischenzeit mit ihm erlebt hatte, beschäftigte seine Haltung sie sehr.

Zu allem Überfluss fing auch noch Hagrid an, sich eigenartig zu verhalten. Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass er sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres rar gemacht hatte und nicht einmal regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle erschien, doch wenigstens hatte er allen Grund dazu, was bei Snape nicht ohne Weiteres festzustellen war. Da weder Hermine noch Harry oder Ron, der es immer noch nicht über sich brachte, mehr als nur das Nötigste mit ihr zu sprechen, Lust gehabt hatten, Hagrids Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe weiter zu belegen, hatten die drei Freunde einen Besuch bei ihm so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert. Das war bisher noch nie vorgekommen. Hagrid war ihnen immer ein guter Freund gewesen und es wurde langsam Zeit, zu handeln. Hermine drängte Harry regelrecht dazu, mit ihr zu kommen, um Hagrid beizubringen, weshalb sie sein Fach abgewählt hatten. Während sie ihn schließlich überzeugen konnte, dass sie nicht noch länger damit warten sollten, Hagrid alles zu erklären, zeigte Ron sich unschlüssig.

„Komm schon, Ron", versuchte sie es aufmunternd, „Hagrid ist unser Freund. Er wird ziemlich traurig sein, wenn wir ihm nicht mal einen Grund nennen, wieso wir sein Fach nicht weiter belegen wollen."

„Nur weil er ein Freund ist, muss ich sein Fach nicht auch mögen, meinst du nicht?", entgegnete er trotzig.

Hermine warf Harry einen hilflosen Blick zu. Sie und Ron waren noch immer nicht so miteinander im Reinen, dass sie es wagen wollte, ihn mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen.

„Ich finde, Hermine hat Recht", sagte Harry wie selbstverständlich. „Wir können ihm nicht dauernd aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem ist es komisch, dass er nicht mal mehr zum Essen kommt. Er ist bestimmt total enttäuscht von uns."

Eines späten Nachmittags, Hermine hatte etliche Stunden damit zugebracht, ihren Berg Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten, war es soweit. Wie verabredet traf sie sich mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und war nicht wenig überrascht, Ron ebenfalls dort zu sehen.

„Er wird sich mächtig freuen, wenn wir ihn besuchen", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich, eine gehörige Portion Zuversicht in ihre Stimme zu legen, obwohl sie ahnte, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. „Ihr werdet sehen, bestimmt hat er schon längst darauf gewartet."

Zu dritt zogen sie los. Es hatte den ganzen Tag gegossen wie aus Eimern. Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte aber stellte Hermine fest, dass der Himmel aufzuklaren begann. Es war ein schöner Anblick, der sie daran erinnerte, wie sie damals im Zuge ihrer Unterhaltung mit Snape aus lauter Verlegenheit aus dem Zelt gestürmt war.

In Gedanken wieder bei den Erlebnissen auf der Klippe, sog sie tief die klare Luft in ihre Lungen und stellte fest, dass auch hier, wo alles nach feuchter Erde roch, eine gewisse Magie herrschte, die sie unbeirrbar mit der Erscheinung ihres Professors in Verbindung brachte.

Hermine schüttelte sich unbewusst. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass es gefährlich war, alleine die bloße Vorstellung an ihn zuzulassen. Sie fing an, selbst bei vollem Bewusstsein von ihm zu träumen, woraufhin ihr Körper umgehend mit einer wohligen Gänsehaut reagierte.

Bedauerlicherweise waren derartige Gefühle diesmal nicht von langer Dauer, denn Hagrid zeigte klar und deutlich, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte, dass seine jungen Freunde ihn ihm Stich gelassen hatten.

„Ihr könnt sofort wieder gehen", sagte er schroff und ließ sie erst gar nicht eintreten. „Hab euch nicht hergebeten."

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Sie mochte es gar nicht, Hagrid zurückzuweisen, da ihr Stundenplan jedoch schon voll genug geworden war, hatte sie es beim besten Willen nicht geschafft, noch ein weiteres Fach hinzuzufügen. Etwas anderes wäre es natürlich bei Harry und Ron gewesen, die wirklich nur die nötigsten Fächer belegt hatten, um irgendwie einen halbwegs sinnvollen Abschluss hinlegen zu können.

„Wenn du uns reinlässt", fing sie vorsichtig an, „können wir dir alles erklären."

Hagrid, der immer noch unbeirrbar in der Tür stand und den Weg ins Innere versperrte, schüttelte seinen riesenhaften Kopf.

„Das könnte dir so passen. Du bist zwar schlau, aber nicht schlau genug, Hermine. Ich hab felsenfest mit euch gerechnet. Und dann das! Nicht einer von euch hat mein Fach gewählt!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich verdutzt an und Hermine bedeutete ihnen mit einem warnenden Blick, das Reden ihr zu überlassen. Niemand schaffte es so gut wie sie, wenn nötig, jemanden zu verwirren.

„Weißt du", sagte sie sanft, „du hast deine Sache sehr gut gemacht. Wir sind unheimlich stolz auf dich. Aber jetzt, wo Voldemort offiziell wieder da ist, müssen wir zusehen, dass wir uns auf gewisse Aufgaben vorbereiten, die für viele Menschen eine große Veränderung darstellen könnten. Wir haben wie du auch eine Menge Verantwortung, Hagrid. Viele glauben, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist und sehen sogar ein Vorbild in ihm."

„Ich hab keinen Schimmer, wovon du redest", schniefte er eingeschnappt. „Aber egal ..."

„Oh, ist es nicht", sagte Hermine gewichtig und plapperte weiter munter drauf los. „Ron und ich, wir tun, was wir können, um ihm den Rücken zu stärken. Aber auch wir haben unsere Grenzen."

Schon alleine der Umstand, dass Hermine beharrlich versuchte, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären, schien Hagrids aufgewühltes Gemüt nach und nach zu besänftigen, so dass er alle drei zum Tee einlud.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie nicht der einzige Grund für sein sporadisches Auftauchen in der Großen Halle gewesen: Hagrids im Verbotenen Wald lebende Riesenspinne, Aragog, war schwer erkrankt und wollte sich nicht erholen. Glücklicherweise konnte Hermine mit allerhand tröstenden Worten aufwarten, um den betrübten und vor Kummer schluchzenden Halbriesen zu beruhigen. Am Schluss ihres Vortrags, der wie so oft mit einer Reihe Umarmungen einhergegangen war, verabschiedeten sie sich in aller Freundschaft und unter der Voraussetzung voneinander, ihn bald wieder besuchen zu kommen.

Draußen wurde es allmählich kühler und auf Snape war wie immer Verlass: Er hörte noch nicht auf, frostige Blicke zu verteilen. So schlimm war es schätzungsweise zuletzt gewesen, als er sich über Lupin geärgert hatte, nachdem dieser sich in Hermines drittem Schuljahr den zweifelhaften Scherz mit dem Irrwicht erlaubt hatte.

Während Hermine weiterhin dagegen ankämpfte, sich von seinem eigenartigem Verhalten niedermachen zu lassen, erreichten die Jungs einen noch nie dagewesenen und nahezu schon unheimlichen Beliebtheitsgrad an Hogwarts. Harry war, soweit Hermine sagen konnte, für viele Schüler tatsächlich zu einem großen Vorbild geworden, seit er im Ministerium gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Die Zeitungen waren voll davon gewesen und etliche Mädchen aus sämtlichen Jahrgangsstufen bemühten sich darum, ihren Mitschüler zu einem Date zu überreden. Hermine nahm es nach außen hin relativ gelassen hin, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie davon unbeeinflusst blieb. Nur zu gerne hätte sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und selbst eine entsprechende Initiative ergriffen. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken, nämlich den, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens Snape näherkommen wollte.

Auch Ron genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen. Nachdem er zum neuen Helden der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor gekürt worden war, strotzte er nur so vor Zuversicht. Hermine gönnte es ihm. Sie war jedoch nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem Erfolg, da sie ihm mittels eines Verwechslungszaubers geholfen hatte, seinen Nebenbuhler Cormac McLaggen als Hüter abzuschütteln. Bereitwillig freute sie sich über sein hinzugewonnenes Selbstvertrauen, bis sie feststellen musste, dass ihre Klassenkameradin Lavender Brown ein übertriebenes Interesse an Ron zu zeigen schien. Sie folgte ihm überallhin und wartete begeistert in jeder Ecke und jedem versteckten Winkel darauf, ihn überraschen zu können. Ron hatte scheinbar kein Problem damit und schon bald waren er und Lavender unzertrennlich.

Es war einer dieser einsamen Abende, an denen Hermine wie verloren durch das Schloss wanderte. Sie hatte langsam genug davon, andere Pärchen beim Knutschen zu beobachten. Nicht einmal Harry, der insgeheim angefangen hatte, Interesse an Ginny zu finden, es jedoch wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Ron nicht zugeben wollte, war ein Trost für sie.

Traurig hockte Hermine in ihre Strickjacke gehüllt und die Beine bis unters Kinn gezogen auf einem Fenstersims in einem dunklen abgelegenen Korridor und grübelte über die vergangenen Wochen nach. Alles hatte sich verändert, seit sie zum ersten Mal mit Snape unterwegs gewesen war. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie die Erfahrungen bereute, wunderte sich aber darüber, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich innerhalb der kurzen Zeit an seine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen. Sicher, auf seine Launen hätte sie verzichten können, aber die anderen Sachen, die fast schon intimen und innigen Momente mit ihm, waren absolut einzigartig und auch wunderschön gewesen. So schön, dass sie angefangen hatte, ihren Träumen davon wieder einmal ungehindert ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Ein leises Räuspern riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken: „Wen haben wir denn da?"

Hermine fuhr herum und rutschte vor Schreck fast von ihrem Platz. Auf Snapes Gesicht breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen aus. Er schien seinen plötzlichen Auftritt in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„Professor … ich kann das erklären ..."

Sie brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Es war sinnlos, ihm irgendeine Lüge aufzutischen, weshalb sie so spät noch nicht in ihrem Turm war. Peinlich berührt stand sie auf und schlang die Arme um den Leib.

„Sie haben mir einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte sie daraufhin mit bebender Stimme. „Müssen Sie sich denn immerzu so anschleichen, dass einem dabei vor Angst fast das Herz stehenbleibt?"

Snape reckte kerzengerade den Oberkörper empor und zog seine Brauen zusammen. Ihm gefiel ihre Anschuldigung offenbar überhaupt nicht.

„Wären Sie nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, hätten Sie mich längst bemerkt", sagte er kühl.

„Ich war nicht abgelenkt", gab Hermine protestierend zurück. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken nur wo anders."

„Sie scheinen in letzter Zeit häufig nicht bei sich zu sein."

„Ach ja? Dasselbe könnte man auch über Sie behaupten. Sie wirken mehr in sich gekehrt denn je. Andererseits macht es Ihnen offensichtlich Spaß, die Menschen um Sie herum einzuschüchtern. Was soll das? Was ist nur mit Ihnen los?"

„Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Anschuldigungen, Granger. Nichts davon hat etwas mit Ihnen zu tun."

Hermine blinzelte verunsichert. „Tatsächlich? Und Sie sind sicher, dass das nicht nur eine Ausrede ist?"

Sie seufzte. Im Grunde genommen machte es doch gar keinen Unterschied, ob er ihr nur etwas vormachte oder nicht. Ihre gemeinsame Situation war so verfahren, dass es aussichtslos war, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, ihm eines Tages wie ein ebenbürtiger Gegner zu begegnen, der sich nicht länger von ihm einschüchtern lassen musste.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich Sie irgendwann einmal hier treffe", sagte Hermine leise. Sie senkte den Blick auf seine Brust. Alleine ihn anzusehen, schmerzte schrecklich. „Haben Sie – haben Sie was Neues wegen der Horkruxe erfahren?"

Sie zwang sich dazu, in sein Gesicht zu sehen und war enttäuscht, als er ihr mit seiner üblichen harten und unleserlichen Fassade begegnete.

„Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte er knapp. „Wir werden bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zum Grimmauldplatz reisen und dort alles auf den Kopf stellen, was auch nur im Entferntesten einen Hinweis darauf liefern könnte, wo der Horkrux verblieben ist."

„Zum Grimmauldplatz? Aber wieso?"

„Der Dieb des Medaillons war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Blacks Bruder Regulus."

Hermine schwante nichts Gutes.

„Muss ich das wissen?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an. Wie viel liegt Ihnen am Erfolg unserer Mission, Granger?"

Sie sah zum hundertsten Mal seine sich kräuselnden Lippen und die dahinter zum Vorschein kommenden gelblichen Zähne und fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt sie immer noch solche Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Ich ... also, das ist eine unverhältnismäßige Frage, Sir. Mir ist wichtig, Voldemort zu vernichten. Alles andere bleibt dahingestellt. Es ist zweitrangig, oder nicht?"

Nicht einmal ihr Versuch, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, konnte Snapes bittere Züge erwärmen.

„Machen wir es kurz, Granger", sagte er steif. „Da die Sache mit den Horkruxen der Geheimhaltung unterliegt, wird niemand sonst vom Orden anwesend sein. Das bedeutet, Sie werden sich benehmen und mir keinen Ärger machen, der Minerva einen Grund liefert, ihre Anschuldigungen für gerechtfertigt zu erklären. Ich habe bereits genug Scherereien am Hals, verstanden?"

Hermine stutzte. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nach den jüngsten Begegnungen mit ihm etwas anderes als eine Warnung erwartet hatte. Dennoch traf es sie hart, ihn so zu hören. Immer wieder hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wieso er so unnahbar war. Sie hatte vorgehabt, ihm zu sagen, dass er keinen Deut besser war als sie, wo er doch noch immer um Lily trauerte und selbst über ihren Tod hinaus so nachtragend war, dass er seinen Hass auf James schamlos an Harry ausließ. Und was war mit all den Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen, die er ihr im Laufe der Jahre ungerechtfertigter Weise an den Kopf geknallt hatte? Sie hatte sich das lange genug gefallen lassen.

"Sir, wenn es wegen dem ist, was ich gesagt habe", brachte sie unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere tretend hervor, "denke ich nicht, dass ausgerechnet Sie das Recht haben, mir einen Vorwurf zu machen."

Snapes schwarze Augen fingen selbst in dem dunklen Korridor auffallend kalt zu glitzern an. Hermine aber nutzte die Gelegenheit und fuhr fort. Sie hatte sich trotz ihrer für ihn aufkeimenden Gefühle zurückgenommen und mit angesehen, wie er sie mit seinen bohrenden Blicken drangsaliert hatte. Nun war Schluss damit.

"Ich habe es satt, für alles herhalten zu müssen, was Ihnen nicht passt. Gut, ich war zu voreilig mit meinem Urteil über Sie. Ich habe mir eingebildet, etwas hätte sich zwischen uns geändert. Wie es aussieht, habe ich mich geirrt. Aber dass Sie mir deswegen ständig vorschreiben wollen, was ich zu fühlen habe, ist nicht fair. Sie haben nicht das Recht, mich für Ihre Probleme verantwortlich zu machen."

Snape machte abrupt einen Schritt nach vorn, um damit ihre kleine Schimpftirade zu beenden. Er kauerte so bedrohlich nah über ihr, dass sie seinen aufgewühlten Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

"Es hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun", sagte er erneut. "Denken Sie nicht zu hoch von sich. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde Ihr Verhalten nicht tolerieren und auch nicht tatenlos hinnehmen, wie Sie über Dinge sprechen, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben."

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie aufgebracht. "Warum können Sie nicht aufhören, mich von oben herab zu behandeln, als wären Sie was Besseres?"

"Weil es nicht geht, Miss Granger. Wir haben beide eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und je mehr Sie sich querstellen, desto schwieriger wird es werden, ihr gerecht zu werden."

"Dann geht es also wie immer um Ihre Pflichten? Gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit, dass Sie einfach nur einen normalen Menschen verkörpern und nicht den Professor raushängen lassen?"

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wortlos wieder. Eine lange Pause trat ein und Hermine biss sich aus lauter Ungeduld auf die Zunge.

"Ich fürchte nicht", sagte er schließlich und seine Miene bekam etwas zutiefst Gehässiges. "Es sei denn, Sie möchten einem von Lord Voldemorts Todessern begegnen."

Hermine hielt seinem Blick irritiert stand. Sie hätte schwören können, einen weinerlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben.

Plötzlich drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schwebte davon; sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm und sie blickte ihm nach, bis er in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu sehen war. In diesem Moment stand für Hermine fest, dass es sinnlos war, ihn für sich gewinnen zu wollen. Sie konnte nicht gegen ihn gewinnen, solange Voldemort ihren Zielen im Weg stand.


	20. Chapter 20

Sommerregen

Kapitel 20

„Ich raff das nicht. Warum schickt Dumbledore ausgerechnet Snape zum Grimmauldplatz? Er ist ein Todesser. Man kann ihm nicht trauen! Außerdem gehörte das Haus Sirius. Er hat es _mir_ vererbt und es wäre ihm bestimmt nicht recht, Snape dort herumschnüffeln zu sehen."

Hermine hörte sich Harrys Beschwerden geduldig an und musste sich stark zusammennehmen, dabei nicht vor Bitterkeit loszulachen. Das Ganze ging schon eine Weile so. Draußen regnete es wieder einmal und sie hatte sich gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgezogen, um zu beratschlagen, was wegen des gestohlenen Medaillons zu tun war.

„Ich kann es dir nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, Harry", erklärte sie resigniert. „Glaubst du, ich habe mir dieselben nutzlosen Fragen nicht wieder und wieder gestellt? Ich weiß nur, dass Dumbledore extrem vorsichtig ist, seit Voldemort versucht hat, über dich an ihn heranzukommen. Sieh dich vor, er rechnet mit allem."

„Aber meine Narbe ziept fast gar nicht mehr", sagte er ausweichend, wobei er sich wünschte, er hätte Dumbledore nicht den Vorschlag gemacht, den Grimmauldplatz weiter zu nutzen. Sein Groll über Snape reichte aus, um seine Entscheidung zutiefst zu bereuen.

„Ob es dir passt oder nicht, Snape ist nun mal Mitglied im Orden. Du solltest dich damit abfinden, dass er derjenige ist, der der Sache mit den Horkruxen auf den Grund gehen wird, schließlich hast du Dumbledore das Haus für den Orden zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Das klingt ja gerade so, als wärst du damit einverstanden, da mitmachen zu müssen."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Harry", wand Hermine mit funkelnden Augen ein, woraufhin Harry schnell wegsah. „Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, dass wir dieses Wochenende aufbrechen, mit deiner Erlaubnis oder ohne."

„Weißt du was?", sagte Harry unverwandt. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass Voldemort noch einmal versuchen wird, diese Verbindung zwischen uns zuzulassen."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil er gesehen hat, wozu Dumbledore fähig ist. Solange wir ihn haben, wird Voldemort es nicht wagen, uns hier anzugreifen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Dass Dumbledore ihm im Ministerium die Stirn geboten hat, war ein wichtiges Signal. Trotzdem müssen wir uns vorsehen. Jeden Tag verschwinden einfach Menschen, Harry. Dass im Tagespropheten gelogen wird, ist nichts Neues. Aber diese Vorfälle sind keine Zufälle. Obwohl das Ministerium hart durchgreift und viele Verhaftungen vorzuweisen hat, ist es machtlos. Scrimgeours rücksichtsloses Vorgehen ist vermutlich nicht der richtige Weg, ich bin trotzdem überzeugt, Voldemort führt irgendwas im Schilde. Das heißt, wenn Malfoy jetzt wirklich ein Todesser ist, könnte er eine ganz schöne Gefahr für uns werden. Denk doch nur mal nach! Sein Vater sitzt mehr oder weniger wegen der Pleite mit der Prophezeiung in Askaban und ständig tauchen die vom Ministerium bei ihm zuhause auf und durchsuchen es nach Hinweisen auf dunkle Magie. Draco muss ganz schön verzweifelt sein."

„Kann schon sein. Aber woher soll er denn wissen, dass Ron und ich ihn belauscht haben? Mr Weasley würde dem Tagespropheten niemals verraten, was wir herausgefunden haben und wozu wir Draco verdächtigen."

„Das weiß ich doch. Nur zu dumm, dass dein Hinweis an Rons Dad nichts gebracht hat und die vom Ministerium auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys nichts gefunden haben."

„Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Harry", schaltete Ron sich da auf einmal ein. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über von seinem Platz aus Lavender und ihre Freundinnen beobachtet und der Unterhaltung keine wesentliche Beachtung geschenkt. „Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, was Snape dir erzählt, Hermine. Er könnte dir alles Mögliche auftischen und du würdest es vermutlich gar nicht merken."

„Danke, Ron", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen. Es war bemerkenswert, dass er überhaupt einen Fetzen ihres Gesprächs mit Harry aufgefangen hatte.

„Ich meine", fuhr er fort, „wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass Snape hinter seinen Horkruxen her ist, was denkt ihr, würde er mit ihm machen?"

Daran wollte Hermine aus verschiedenen Gründen lieber keine Gedanken verschwenden. Sie war mittlerweile überzeugt davon, dass der Professor Voldemort genauso erledigt haben wollte wie sie selbst. Und wenn nur, um Rache zu nehmen.

Während sie gedankenverloren den Tagespropheten durchblätterte, der ausgiebig von der Durchsuchung auf Malfoy Manor berichtete, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Draco sich seit Schulbeginn auffallend ruhig verhalten hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ausgerechnet Draco, der es immer genossen hatte, hochtrabend über andere herzuziehen, die seiner Meinung nach unter seiner Würde waren, sollte nun plötzlich damit aufhören? Das konnte nicht sein. Wenn er so verzweifelt war, wie Hermine vermutete, plante er mit Sicherheit irgendwas richtig Großes und Gefährliches. Etwas Besorgniserregendes.

Sie sprang wie vom Blitz getroffen auf die Beine, so dass Harry sein wohlbehütetes Zaubertränkebuch aus den Händen fiel und er ein erzürntes _„Hermine!"_ , vernehmen ließ. Lediglich Ron saß weiterhin unbehelligt da, ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das seine Verzückung über Lavenders zugeworfene Kusshand widerspiegelte.

„Entschuldigt", sagte sie hastig. „Mir ist da grad was eingefallen."

Harry sammelte grummelig sein Buch vom Boden auf und noch ehe Ron begriff, was geschah, war sie auch schon weg.

Hermine eilte schnurstracks in die Kerker und hämmerte dort wie wild an die Tür von Snapes Büro. Es war irrsinnig, wieso sie nicht schon eher drauf gekommen war, doch nun schien sonnenklar zu sein, dass zumindest ein Teil seines eigenartigen Verhaltens mit Draco zusammenhing. Snape musste einfach wissen, was sein langjähriger Lieblingsschüler vorhatte.

„Professor Snape, bitte machen Sie auf! Ich muss Ihnen was Wichtiges ..."

„Aber, aber", sagte da eine Stimme. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?"

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah am anderen Ende des Gangs den blank polierten Kopf von Professor Slughorn aus seinem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke auftauchen.

„Ich wollte zu Professor Snape", sagte sie um eine Ausrede verlegen. „Meine Hausaufgaben … wissen Sie vielleicht, wo er ist?"

Slughorn kam auf sie zu und gesellte sich zu ihr, mit den Händen seinen umfangreichen Bauch streichelnd.

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben kein Glück, Miss Granger. Er hat vorhin recht unerwartet das Schloss verlassen."

„Verlassen? Oh. Aber ..."

Sie verstummte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, ihn zu fragen, ob er wusste, wohin Snape gegangen war. Hermine bezweifelte, dass Slughorn die Tätigkeiten des Professors auch nur annähernd bewusst waren; Slughorn hatte auf sie bisher den Eindruck erweckt, alles was mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, herunterzuspielen, als würde er um dessen Existenz einen großen Bogen machen wollen.

„Kann ich vielleicht etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich und sogleich legte sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das seinen mächtigen Schnauzer erzittern ließ. „Aber jemand mit Ihren Talenten braucht sich doch um seine Hausaufgaben nicht zu sorgen. Da fällt mir ein, ich würde mich freuen, Sie am Samstagabend auf meinem Fest begrüßen zu dürfen. Ein paar Schüler und ich werden uns zu einem gemütlichen Schwätzchen treffen. Es gibt allerhand leckere Köstlichkeiten dort. Bestimmt wird sich Mr Potter -"

„Harry ist auch eingeladen?"

„Aber sicher doch. Hat er Ihnen noch nichts davon erzählt?"

Hermine schüttelte leicht säuerlich den Kopf und auch Professor Slughorn wirkte etwas brüskiert darüber.

„Nein, hat er nicht."

Offenbar hatte Harry so viel damit zu tun gehabt, über Snape herzuziehen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, es zu erwähnen. Hermine schluckte ihren Ärger auf Harry zusammen mit ihrem Ärger auf Draco und Snape herunter.

„Es ist mir fast ein bisschen peinlich, Professor, aber ich kann nicht kommen. Ich habe dieses Wochenende eine Art privaten Unterricht bei Professor Dumbledore. Es ist sehr wichtig für meine weitere Karriere und da er bei all seinen Pflichten rund um Hogwarts nur äußerst selten Zeit hat, wird sich dieser Termin nicht verschieben lassen."

Was für eine blödsinnige Ausrede! Slughorn jedoch ließ sich nahezu problemlos dadurch besänftigen.

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir uns ein andermal sehen. Es ist ja nicht aus der Welt. Und seiner Zukunft sollte man nicht leichtfertig entgegenblicken."

Hermine lächelte gequält in sein glänzendes Gesicht. Ihre Zukunft war so ungewiss, dass mit erschlagender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht einmal Dumbledore einen vernünftigen Rat zur Stelle hatte, wenn man ihn brauchte.

„Nein, sollte man nicht."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Hermine kehrte bedröppelt in ihren Turm zurück, wo sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Harry und Ron um ein Schachbrett versammelt vorfand. Lavender war nicht zu sehen und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Ron endlich wieder in die Realität zurückgefunden hatte. Hoffentlich stieg ihm ihre Bewunderung für ihn nicht zu sehr zu Kopf.

„Du hast mir gar nichts von Slughorns Treffen gesagt", bemerkte Hermine beiläufig, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte. Harry blickte auf und sah sie fragend an, woraufhin sie ihn bereitwillig aufklärte. „Ich war gerade in den Kerkern, weil ich Snape was fragen wollte, da kam Slughorn aus seinem Klassenzimmer und erzählte mir, dass Snape das Schloss verlassen habe. Er hat mich auch gleich eingeladen ... Slughorn meine ich."

Ron stieß ein missgelauntes Brummen aus. Ihm gefiel gar nicht, dass er bisher nicht auf Slughorns Liste stand.

„Du wolltest Snape was fragen?", gab Harry interessiert zurück.

„Ja. Wegen unserer bevorstehenden Reise."

Das war nur zum Teil gelogen. Tatsächlich aber hatte sie vorgehabt, ihn wegen ihrer Vermutungen bezüglich Draco anzusprechen.

„Na, dann hast du ja Glück, dass du dieses Wochenende mit Snape um die Häuser ziehst", sagte Harry zynisch. „Cormac ist nämlich auch eingeladen und wie man hört, soll er ein ziemlicher Weiberheld sein … macht mit allem rum, was ihm in die Quere kommt."

Hermine warf ihm bei der Erwähnung von Cormac einen warnenden Blick zu, denn Ron wusste ja nichts von der Sache mit dem Verwechslungszauber.

„Ist Ginny nicht auch auf dieser Feier?", wollte Ron beiläufig wissen.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron seinen Kummer über ihre Abfuhr so schnell vergessen würde, doch anscheinend hatte Lavender ihn voll im Griff. Eigenartig war nur, wieso er sie neulich überhaupt nach Hogsmeade einladen wollte, wenn ihm die Verabredung mit ihr so wenig bedeutet hatte.

„Ginny würde sich nie mit so einem Angeber einlassen, Ron. Cormac ist ein schleimiger Mistsack, falls es dir entgangen ist."

„Jaah, aber zwischen Ginny und Dean soll es gewaltig kriseln, hört man."

„Und wenn schon! Das geht dich gar nichts an. Ginny ist ein tolles Mädchen. Sie hat auf jeden Fall was Besseres verdient als Cormac."

„Natürlich hat sie das, sie ist ja auch meine Schwester. Aber Cormac kann einem schon leidtun, wo er doch das Testspiel versaut hat. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den schlagen kann!"

„Ähm, also, du warst wirklich gut", sagte Hermine, „und das nicht nur beim Testspiel … wisst ihr, ich glaube, ich muss noch mal meinen Aufsatz für Verteidigung durchlesen. Mir ist da gerade eingefallen, dass ich was vergessen hab ..."

„Verteidigung?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Aber wir haben doch morgen gar kein Verteidigung!"

„Das macht nichts. Ich will auf alle Fälle vorbereitet sein, nicht dass Snape mich noch einmal nachsitzen lässt."

Sie sprang förmlich aus ihrem Sessel und eilte die Treppe hoch, die in ihren Schlafsaal führte. Was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte nicht ganz, denn in Wahrheit hatte sie längst überlegt, ob sie es irgendwie drauf ankommen lassen sollte, um die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, ihn zu sehen.

Es macht keinen Unterschied, redete sie sich vehement ein und warf sich, das Gesicht voraus, der Länge nach aufs Bett. Sie hatte ihre Chance bei Ron gehabt, ebenso wie Ginny bei Dean. Wenn überhaupt, war sie nicht eifersüchtig auf die beiden, sondern nur neidisch, weil sie etwas hatten, was sie nicht haben konnte: Eine stinknormale Teenager-Beziehung mit allen dazugehörenden Höhen und Tiefen.

Die Minuten vergingen und Hermine lauschte angestrengt dem Regen, der laut gegen die Fenster schlug. Sie geriet immer mehr ins Grübeln und kam nicht umhin, sich in Gedanken damit auseinanderzusetzen, ob sie mit Snape dasselbe haben würde, wenn er nur bereit wäre, auf sie zuzugehen. Zunächst einmal war er, wie sie insgeheim vermutete, bei Voldemort. Es tat weh. Sie hatte sich auch früher schon mit der Vorstellung beschäftigt, wie es für ihn sein musste, fortzugehen und sich seinem Peiniger auszuliefern. Vielleicht würde sie ihn am Wochenende danach fragen, doch um ehrlich zu sein, fehlte ihr dazu der Mut. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich zwanglos mit ihm unterhalten zu können, hatte sie in ihrem Eifer verspielt. Eher würde er sie in der Küche an einen Stuhl fesseln und sie erst dann wieder losbinden, wenn er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war.


	21. Chapter 21

Sommerregen

Kapitel 21

Hermine legte ein ganz besonderes Augenmerk auf Snapes Erscheinung, als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer sitzen sah. Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass er nach außen hin unverändert wirkte, was darauf hoffen ließ, dass ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches zugestoßen war; die Gerüchte über das Vorgehen Voldemorts, wenn dieser mit seinen Gefolgsleuten unzufrieden war, hatten auch vor ihren Ohren nicht Halt gemacht. Da Snape jedoch ein Meister darin war, sich vor anderen zu verstellen, schloss sie nicht ganz aus, dass er zuweilen unter dem Unmut seines Herrn zu leiden hatte.

Es wurde Samstag und Hermine hatte ihr Möglichstes getan, um sich mental und auch materiell auf die Reise mit Snape vorzubereiten. Da sie ihn nur bei den Mahlzeiten und im Unterricht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ließ er ihr eine Notiz mit der Nachricht zukommen, ihn umgehend nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Als sie eintrat, stand er an seinem Schreibtisch und hob den Kopf. Hermine spürte ein unbehagliches Gefühl in sich aufwallen, während er sie unaufhörlich mit seinen wachen Augen musterte.

„Ähm, werden wir wieder einen Portschlüssel verwenden, Professor?"

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich denke, wir können es riskieren, den Kamin des Schulleiters zu nehmen. Das Ministerium weiß, dass Potter das Haus seines Paten geerbt hat. Wieso sollte nicht ab und an jemand dort nach dem Rechten schauen?"

Hermine entgegnete nichts darauf und Snape streckte den Arm aus und wies damit zur Tür.

„Wollen wir, Granger?"

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, Professor."

„Ebenso wenig wie mir."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Hermine und lächelte verhalten zu ihm empor. „Aber etwas Seltsames hat es doch. Sie haben mich davor bewahrt, eine Einladung von Professor Slughorn wahrzunehmen. Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass ich Ihretwegen eine Verabredung ausschlagen muss."

Snape entgegnete ihr Lächeln keineswegs, sondern hob nur eine seiner Brauen an.

„Wenn Sie sich mit Slughorn gut stellen wollen, nur zu. Sie könnten mir keinen größeren Gefallen tun, als Minerva auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

„Wie pathetisch, Professor. Wissen Sie, was noch schlimmer ist? Ich habe felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass Sie mir meine Offenheit unter die Nase reiben werden. Sie legen es geradezu darauf an, mir dieses Wochenende schwer zu machen, richtig?"

„Nicht nur das, Granger. Nicht nur das."

Snape verfiel in tiefes Schweigen und führte Hermine zügig aus den Kerkern und in das Schulleiterbüro, wo Dumbledore bereits auf sie wartete und ihr und Snape abwechselnd zunickte.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Severus."

„Albus."

Die beiden begegneten sich diesmal außergewöhnlich steif und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, insgeheim nach einem Grund dafür zu forschen. Andererseits wiederum war die unterkühlte Begrüßung zwischen ihnen nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, mit welch mangelnder Begeisterung Snape dem gemeinsamen Wochenende mit ihr entgegensah.

Snape fackelte nicht lange und drängte Hermine zum Kamin hinüber, wo er sie hinein scheuchte und eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinterher streute. Der Kamin flammte auf und nur wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz wider. Hermine hüstelte und klopfte sich die Asche von den Schultern. Sie sah sich um. Auf den ersten Blick schien tatsächlich niemand hier zu sein. Blieb nur noch die Frage, was Snape unterwegs so lange machte, denn eigentlich sollte er schon längst aus dem Kamin kommen. Ob er aufgehalten wurde? Waren er und Dumbledore vielleicht ihretwegen aneinandergeraten?

Nachdem Snape auch Minuten später noch nicht aufgetaucht war, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Jeans hervor und schlich in den Flur. Sie hatte den Grimmauldplatz mit seiner abweisenden Atmosphäre nie sonderlich gemocht, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er so verlassen war wie jetzt. Früher war es während der Ferien manchmal schon fast zu voll gewesen, doch davon war längst nichts mehr zu spüren, seit Sirius gestorben war.

Da sie keine Lust hatte, das muggelverachtende Portrait der verstorbenen Mrs Black in Aufruhr zu versetzen, bewegte sie sich langsam voran und tastete sich Schritt für Schritt durch den dunklen, endlos langen Flur.

Hermine kam nicht besonders weit mit ihrer Exkursion. Gerade einmal bei dem abgehackten Trollbein angelangt, das als Schirmständer diente, hörte sie im Wohnzimmer ein lautes Poltern. Sie hielt schlagartig inne und wusste sofort, dass daran etwas faul sein musste; das Geräusch war ungeheuer plump und passte so gar nicht zu Snape. Wer auch immer also noch im Haus war, es konnte nicht der Professor sein.

Es gab noch mehr Gepolter und auch ein Klirren, dass es beinahe so klang, als würde jemand grob die Schränke mit dem guten Geschirr durchwühlen.

Vorsichtig wagte Hermine sich weiter voran und spähte um die Ecke. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Vor ihr stand, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt, Mundungus Fletcher und tastete mit seinen ungeschickten Händen den Inhalt der großen Vitrine ab, die das kostbare Essgeschirr und das Tafelsilber der verstorbenen Blacks enthielt. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag ein großer Sack, der bis zum Rand mit silbernen Tellern und allerhand anderen Gegenständen gefüllt war.

Hermine hielt vor Schreck den Atem an. Was Mundungus da machte, stand außer Frage. Sie hatte Tonks schon des Öfteren über seine kriminellen Machenschaften reden hören. Außerdem, hatte der Professor nicht gesagt, dass niemand sonst hier sein würde?

Es brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde für Hermine, ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken zu richten und ihn mit einem gezielten Schockzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Entschlossenheit sah sie dabei zu, wie er, von dem blitzenden Licht aus ihrem Stab getroffen, vornüber gegen die Regalbretter krachte und in sich zusammengekrümmt bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel. Sein Aufprall zog eine solche Wucht nach sich, dass eine ganze Reihe Teller, Becher und allerhand Besteck auf seine Gestalt niederregneten. Dann wurde es still.

Hermine hörte das Rascheln von Snapes Umhang nur wie aus weiter Ferne in ihr Ohr dringen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", sagte er tonlos.

Hermine nickte dumpf. Snape war so unerwartet neben ihr aufgetaucht, dass sie kaum wusste, wie ihr geschah.

„Er – er wollte Harrys Sachen stehlen", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und deutete auf den prall gefüllten Sack.

Snape richtete wortlos seinen Zauberstab auf Mundungus und hob ihn damit in die Luft. Wie eine an Fäden gezogene Marionette schwebte der leblos anmutende Körper des Diebs zu einem Stuhl hinüber und setzte sich darauf nieder. Umgehend darauf legten sich unsichtbare Seile um Mundungus' Rumpf und zurrten ihn an der Lehne fest.

Hermine sah gebannt dabei zu. Erst dann, als Snape mit der Hand in seinen Umhang hineinfuhr und ein kleines Fläschchen zum Vorschein brachte, wurde sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Sie warf sich zwischen die beiden und hielt Snape zurück.

„Was haben Sie vor?"

„Gehen Sie beiseite, Granger", sagte Snape eisig. „Er hat den Auftrag erhalten, sich von diesem Haus fernzuhalten. Offensichtlich hat er es nicht getan. Jetzt müssen wir wohl oder übel herausfinden, ob es nur seine eigene Dummheit war oder ob nicht vielleicht mehr dahintersteckt."

„Sie meinen, jemand von der anderen Seite könnte ihn geschickt haben?"

„Wir müssen mit allem rechnen."

„Aber ..."

„Was? Machen Sie sich Sorgen um ihn? Er ist nur ein räudiger Dieb. Sie haben ihn nicht einmal gewarnt, bevor Sie ihn hinterrücks außer Gefecht gesetzt haben."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich war direkt hinter Ihnen, Granger."

„Was? Warum haben Sie dann nichts unternommen?"

„Ich wollte sehen, wie Sie sich schlagen", sagte Snape süffisant. „Und Sie haben sich ganz wacker gehalten. Beinahe wie damals, als Sie und Ihre Freunde mich aus dem Weg geschafft haben, um Black und Wurmschwanz entkommen zu lassen."

Hermine schoss ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und schnaubte ihn entrüstet an: „Sirius war unschuldig!"

„Das konnten Sie nicht wissen. Niemand konnte das!"

„Sie hätten uns nur zuhören müssen, dann wäre die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen. Aber das war natürlich wie immer zu viel verlangt, weil Sie nur auf Rache aus waren."

Snape starrte Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen an und sie konnte unschwer erkennen, dass nicht viel fehlte, bis er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richten und ihr einen Fluch aufhalsen würde.

„Na gut", lenkte sie schließlich ein, „vielleicht war ich heute wieder einmal selbst etwas zu voreilig. Aber nehmen wir an, ich hätte es nicht getan und ihn zur Rede gestellt, was dann? Er hätte mich auch genauso gut überwältigen können."

„Wir machen Folgendes", sagte Snape unbeirrbar, die Augen zu Schlitzen geformt. „Ich werde ihn wegbringen, Granger. Sie bleiben hier und fangen an, nach dem Medaillon zu suchen. Am besten, Sie beginnen gleich mit dem Durcheinander, das Sie angerichtet haben."

Hermine wusste, dass es zwecklos war, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, was geschehen war. Sie hatte in erster Linie gehandelt, weil sie nicht tatenlos mitansehen wollte, wie jemand Sirius' Erbe klaute. Snape hingegen hatte eine Gefahr für den Orden gesehen und würde nicht mit ihr über die Besitztümer ihres Freundes debattieren, die bis vor kurzem seinem Erzfeind gehört hatten.

Mit gesenktem Kopf beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er Mundungus losmachte und ihn, genau wie bei Trelawney, gleichgültig über die Schulter warf. Die stickige Luft in dem altbackenen Raum wurde von einem allzu vertrauten Knall erschüttert und weg waren sie.

Es hatte einen zermürbenden Beigeschmack, dass Hermine nicht wusste, was er mit Mundungus vorhatte. Snapes Augen waren von einem eigenartigen Funkeln durchzogen gewesen, das ihn unberechenbar machte. Natürlich konnte sie nicht von sich behaupten, dass sie Mitleid mit Mundungus hatte, er musste schließlich für seine Tat zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. In seiner Haut stecken wollte sie trotzdem nicht - nicht wenn Snape in dieser rachsüchtigen Stimmung war.

Als Hermine das Diebesgut genauer unter die Lupe nahm, stellte sich bald heraus, dass Mundungus völlig wahllos irgendwelche halbwegs wertvoll anmutenden Gegenstände eingesteckt hatte. Das Diadem war jedoch nicht darunter und so versuchte sie sich darin, geduldig mit dem Zauberstab das zerbrochene Geschirr auszusortieren, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war und beiseite zu stellen, was unwiderruflich Schaden genommen hatte. Harry sollte später selbst entscheiden, ob er es wegwerfen wollte oder nicht. Es war bei Weitem nicht so mühsam wie damals in der Hütte, auf diese Art vorzugehen und Hermine war heilfroh, dass sie nun endlich zaubern durfte.

Etwa zwei Stunden später, sie hatte inzwischen nahezu jeden Winkel des Wohnzimmers nach dem Medaillon durchforstet, gab es wieder einen Knall und Snape materialisierte sich an genau derselben Stelle, an der er zuvor verschwunden war.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch was von ihm übrig gelassen", sagte Hermine mit einem zynischen Blick auf seinen wie immer zum Einsatz gezückten Zauberstab.

Snape tat ihre Bemerkung mit einem schiefen Grinsen ab.

"Das ist nicht das", schnarrte er, "was ich zur Begrüßung von jemandem hören wollte, der vorgehabt hatte, mich zu verführen."

"Pech für Sie", sagte Hermine naserümpfend. "Sie hatten Ihre Chance. Leider haben Sie sie vertan."

Schwungvoll drehte Snape ihr den Rücken zu und schwebte hinaus.

"Wenn Sie mich suchen, ich bin oben, Granger. Aber kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, alle fünf Minuten bei mir anzutanzen."

Hermine blickte ihm nach, die Enttäuschung über sein stichelndes Verhalten nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie es den Anschein hatte, war er immer noch nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen.

Der Tag zog sich quälend langsam dahin, was nicht nur an der frostigen Stimmung zwischen den beiden lag, die sich vorzugsweise aus dem Weg gingen, sondern unter anderem daran, dass Sirius offenbar nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran vergeudet hatte, den Familienbesitz einmal richtig auf den Kopf zu stellen, um irgendetwas davon auszusortieren und wegzuwerfen. Hermine kannte das Haus inzwischen recht gut, obwohl es immer wieder neue Räumlichkeiten offenbarte, die sie bisher noch nie betreten hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden hatte sie vor Sirius' Tod während der Ferien viel Zeit im Grimmauldplatz verbracht und war von Mrs Weasley dazu verdonnert worden, das Haus von Ungeziefer zu befreien, das sich dort eingenistet hatte, als Sirius in Askaban gesessen hatte.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags legte Hermine endlich eine langersehnte Pause ein, um bei dieser drögen Arbeit nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren. Es war frustrierend, nicht zu wissen, ob ihre Bemühungen überhaupt einen Erfolg aufweisen würden. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie den Flur des oberen Stockwerks entlang, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch zufällig ein etwas freundlicheres Lebenszeichen von Snape zu erhaschen, den sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Und dann, durch eine nur halb geöffnete Tür, sah sie ihn. Snape saß vornübergebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt, an der Kante von Sirius' altem Bett und hielt eine bewegliche Fotografie zwischen seinen langgliedrigen Fingern; neben ihm auf dem Bett lag ein handgeschriebener Brief.

Als wäre der Anblick, ihn mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf zu sehen, nicht schon seltsam genug gewesen, registrierte Hermine zu allem Überfluss auch noch, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht besonders deutlich erkennen, da seine langen Strähnen es bis auf die markant hervorstechende Hakennase verdeckten, war sich aber fast sicher, dass er in stummer Trauer das Bild anstarrte, als würde er weinen.

Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Die Art und Weise wie er da hockte, vollkommen desolat und vereinsamt, machte sie traurig. Es war ein neues, fast schon beschämendes Gefühl und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie es zulassen sollte, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben oder nicht. Sie wagte kaum, sich zu bewegen, um ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Für einen Spion wie ihn, der ständig auf der Hut sein musste, war es ein zugegebenermaßen erschütternder Augenblick, ihn so in sich gekehrt zu erwischen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Da sie nicht ewig dort stehen und ihn anstarren konnte, machte sie zaghaft einen Schritt zurück und hörte das sanfte Knarzen eines losen Dielenbretts unter ihrem Fuß.

Snapes Kopf zuckte in ihre Richtung. Den Zauberstab in der Hand, war schneller auf den Beinen, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Ich - ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen wollen", stotterte Hermine, klang jedoch nicht allzu überzeugend dabei.

Er sagte nichts und regte sich auch nicht. Dafür sah er sie mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, der mit zu den schlimmsten gehörte, die Hermine bisher bei ihm ausgemacht hatte.

„Also, wenn Sie keinen Hunger haben, werde ich wieder gehen ..."

Sie tastete unbeholfen nach der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Hose, ein fataler Fehler, wie ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde.

„Fallen lassen, Granger", sagte Snape ungerührt durch die zusammengepressten Zähne hindurch und richtete seinen eigenen Stab direkt zwischen ihre Augen. „Und das werde ich nicht noch einmal sagen."

Hermines Hand bebte vor Anspannung. Sie hatte Snape schon oft erschreckend bedrohlich vorgefunden, diesmal jedoch war alles noch viel schlimmer und sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er seine Drohung wahrmachen und sie verhexen würde, wenn sie ihm einen Grund dafür lieferte.

Hermine nickte. Vorsichtig senkte sie ihre Hand und lockerte den Griff ihrer Finger. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel der Zauberstab zu Boden.

„Gut gemacht", murmelte er leise.

Snape steckte das Foto in die Innenseite seines Umhangs, schnappte sich den Brief vom Bett und packte ihn dazu.

„Sie sind ebenfalls nur ein räudiger Dieb, wenn Sie den Brief mitnehmen", sagte Hermine mutig. Ihr Puls jedoch war um ein Vielfaches in die Höhe geschnellt. „Er gehörte Sirius, nicht wahr? Das heißt, er gehört jetzt Harry."

„Halten Sie sich da raus", fauchte Snape. „Und wagen Sie es nicht, mich noch einmal als Dieb zu bezeichnen. Sie verstehen das nicht."

„Was verstehe ich nicht? Dass Sie ein Andenken an Lily stehlen wollen? Ich verstehe sehr gut, Professor. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Harry dafür ebenso viel Verständnis aufbringen wird." Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Geben Sie ihn mir. Er hat ein Recht darauf, diesen Brief zu erhalten."

Snape sah voller Verachtung auf ihre offene Hand. So wie er sich verhielt, dachte er gar nicht daran, das zu tun, was sie von ihm verlangte.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Tut es doch. Er ist mein Freund."

Er öffnete langsam den Mund und schluckte.

„Und sie war meine Freundin. Verlangen Sie also nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas anvertraue, worauf Sie keinen Anspruch haben."

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Bei ihr angelangt, drängte er sich unsanft an ihr vorbei durch die Tür und hielt von dort aus auf die Treppe zu.

Hermine konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm nachzublicken, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Türstock fallen. Erst dann erlaubte sie sich, zitternd und aufgewühlt, in die Knie zu gehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und darüber nachzusinnen, was geschehen war.


	22. Chapter 22

Sommerregen

Kapitel 22

Snape saß am Küchentisch und hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt. Zwischen ihm und einem Topf mit ausgedörrten Margeriten, um die sich vermutlich seit Sirius' Tod niemand mehr gekümmert hatte, stand eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Sein Umhang indes war achtlos über die Lehne eines nebenstehenden Stuhls drapiert.

Als Hermine unaufgefordert die Küche betrat, blickte der Professor nicht einmal auf. Er griff jedoch demonstrativ nach der Flasche und trank.

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl, über dem der Umhang hing.

„Schön", sagte sie leise. „Sie haben gewonnen. Ich werde ihm nichts davon erzählen. Ist es das, was Sie wollten?"

Sie sah ihn an und erntete nur einen kühlen, hinter seinen ungepflegten Strähnen hervorgeschossenen Blick.

Hermine seufzte. Im Grunde ihres Herzens hasste sie es zutiefst, mit ihm zu streiten. Seit Beginn ihrer Reisen hatte sie gehofft, dass sie irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft miteinander auskommen würden, ohne jedes Mal einen großen Krach zwischen ihnen heraufzubeschwören. Zu allem Überfluss konnte sie wieder einmal nicht genau sagen, wer nun eigentlich Schuld daran hatte, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war.

„Mir ist nicht nach einer Unterhaltung zumute, Granger", sagte Snape mit nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen. „Gehen Sie weg."

Hermine hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Sie schnellte nach vorn und schnappte sich die Flasche. Snape war offensichtlich nicht darauf gefasst gewesen oder schon zu betrunken, um sie davon abzuhalten.

„Auf ein gelungenes Wochenende", sagte Hermine überzogen und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen. Das Zeug brannte wie Feuer und machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Wissen Sie", fuhr sie sich angewidert schüttelnd fort, „als ich das letzte Mal was Anständiges getrunken habe -"

„Haben Sie mit Ihrem Nachbarn gevögelt." Er grinste verschlagen. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Granger."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so dicht, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

„Sie und Lily, wie lief das eigentlich ab? Wo haben Sie sie kennengelernt? Ich meine, ich will Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, Professor, aber ist das alles nicht etwas seltsam? Sie kannten sie schon vor Ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, nicht wahr?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Das ist meine Art der Intuition. Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der die Augen aufmacht und die Welt beobachtet."

Zu ihrer Überraschung beugte er den Kopf zur Seite und nickte ihr zu.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich kannte sie schon länger."

Er streckte den Arm aus und verlangte nach der Flasche. Hermine gab sie ihm und sah dabei zu, wie er daraus trank. Gebannt und auch etwas ungeduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Fragen, Granger", sagte Snape schließlich. „Wenn Sie noch mehr darüber wissen wollen, muss ich leider Ihr Gedächtnis verändern. Mein Privatleben geht Sie immer noch nichts an."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr Hals ganz trocken wurde. Die Warnung in seiner Stimme war unmissverständlich gewesen und die Vorstellung, dass sich jemand ihrer Gedanken und Erinnerungen bemächtigen könnte, behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Ich bin zu einhundert Prozent vertrauenswürdig, Professor. Sonst hätte Dumbledore es wohl kaum riskiert, mich und Sie zusammen nach diesen Horkruxen suchen zu lassen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Snape musterte sie abschätzig und stellte ihr die Flasche hin. Hermine nahm einen Schluck. Sie spürte längst, dass das Zeug Wirkung zeigte, war jedoch nicht bereit, jetzt, wo sie endlich einen Ansatz gefunden hatte, mit ihm über Harrys Mutter reden zu können, aufzugeben.

„Wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt?"

„Wie gesagt, das geht Sie nichts an."

„Kommen Sie! Ist es wirklich so ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis, dass Sie in einem Muggelhaushalt aufgewachsen sind?"

Er sah sie lange und abschätzig an und in seinem Inneren arbeitete es gewaltig. Erst dann, als Hermine Zweifel kamen, ob es richtig war, ihn darauf anzusprechen, antwortete er.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Sie zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Professor. Auch wenn Sie gut mit Lily befreundet waren, hätte sie Ihnen unmöglich so viel über die Welt der Muggel erzählt. Mal ehrlich, Ron ist schon ziemlich aufgeschlossen, was das Thema anbelangt, aber Sie sind ein paar Jahre älter als ich, was bedeutet, dass es schwierig gewesen sein dürfte, einen regen Austausch zwischen den Gewohnheiten der Muggel und denen der Zauberer in die Wege zu leiten. Halten Sie mich ruhig für oberflächlich, aber die Zeiten waren damals noch anders. Alles war steif und furchtbar altmodisch, habe ich Recht?"

Sie reichte ihm triumphierend die Flasche und Snape streckte die Hand danach aus. Ob Zufall oder nicht, seine Finger berührten ihre und er zog sie auch nicht zurück.

„Mein Fehler", sagte er leise und Hermine sah mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, wie er die Flasche an sich nahm und zügig daraus trank.

„Ihr Vater war also -"

„Ein Muggel."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, voller Erwartung und Erstaunen, wie es schien. Hermine nickte warmherzig.

Irgendwann, sie hatten die Flasche noch einige Male herumgereicht, gab es für Hermine einen Punkt, da sie einsehen musste, dass Feuerwhiskey genauso wie jeder andere Hochprozentige seine Tücken hatte. Sie fühlte, dass sie ziemlich neben sich stand und wurde langsam etwas schläfrig.

Snape schien es ebenfalls zu merken, denn er stand auf und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was genau passierte und warum es passierte. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, so sehr hatte der Feuerwhiskey ihre Sinne benebelt. Sie fühlte sich wie auf Wolken; als würde Snape sie auf Händen tragen. Ja, das war es. Er trug sie definitiv nicht so, wie er es bei Trelawney oder Mundungus getan hatte.

Auf dem Weg nach oben schloss sie die Augen und genoss das sanfte Schaukeln und das rhythmische Klopfen des Herzens in seiner Brust. Sie spürte sehnsuchtsvoll das Bett unter sich, noch ehe sie sagen konnte, wieso er sich nicht einfach zurückgezogen und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte.

Snape setzte sie vorsichtig auf der Matratze ab, hielt sie mit einer Hand an der Schulter fest und zog seinen Zauberstab, um das Bett vom Staub zu befreien. Dann legte er sie darauf ab und wollte sie zudecken.

Ganz plötzlich griff Hermine nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie verabredet im schwachen durch das Fenster fallende Licht der Straßenlaternen. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die sie schon unzählige Male bis in ihr Innerstes erforscht hatten, waren noch nie so offen und noch nie so verwirrt gewesen. Snape zögerte nicht umsonst. Es gab unendlich viele Gründe, die ihn davor warnten, ihrem Drängen nachzugeben. Als Hermine jedoch nicht locker ließ, kroch er neben sie unter die Decke.

Gemeinsam machten sie es sich bequem, so dass sie schließlich wie zwei Löffel ineinander verschlungen auf dem schmalen Bett Platz fanden und Hermine die Nähe zu ihm in vollen Zügen genießen konnte.

Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und hielt ihre Hand. Endlich war alles so, wie sie es sich schon unzählige Male in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Hermine drückte seine Hand und Snapes Finger fingen andächtig an, sie zu streicheln. Zärtlich und sanft kreiste sein Daumen über ihre Haut. Doch dabei blieb es nicht.

Im Eifer des Gefechts reckte Hermine den Kopf nach hinten, so dass ihre Nase nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seiner entfernt war. Snapes von den Strähnen verhangenes Gesicht hatte deutlich Farbe bekommen. Sie nahm ihre Hand und schob seine Haare beiseite, so dass sie ihn besser betrachten konnte. Snape besah sich wortlos ihre vibrierenden Lippen, dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er das tun würde. Alleine der Umstand, mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen, war atemberaubend schön. Dabei auch noch von ihm geküsst zu werden, übertraf ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen. Umgehend war alles in Hermine in Aufruhr. Ihr ganzer Körper, der sich so nach diesem Moment gesehnt hatte, krümmte und wand sich vor seinem. Nur Augenblicke später rollte er sich mit ihr herum und schon lag sie unter ihm. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr, dass von jetzt an alle Handlungen zwischen ihnen einen verbotenen und somit auch extrem reizvollen Charakter in sich hatten. Am meisten aber überraschte es Hermine, dass all das wirklich und wahrhaftig geschah.

Mühelos drückte er sie auf die Matratze nieder und intensivierte seine Absichten durch den Einsatz seines gesamten Gewichts, mit dem er ihren Körper bedeckte. Snape war zwar von Natur aus von extrem hagerer Statur, dafür aber auch zäh und verhältnismäßig groß gebaut, wohingegen Hermine gerade einmal eine durchschnittliche Länge erreichte.

Durch die immerwährende Präsenz seiner harten Männlichkeit vollkommen vergessend, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, versenkte Hermine ihre Finger abwechselnd in seinen Strähnen und seinem Po, um ihn so fest wie möglich zu sich heranzuziehen. Bald darauf machte sie sich an den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust zu schaffen und näherte sich Stück für Stück seiner Körpermitte.

Snape löste sich von ihren Lippen los, hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Ein unbestreitbar ernster Ausdruck hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Was ist, Professor?"

„Sie wissen, wozu das führt, Granger."

Sie lächelte.

„Haben Sie vielleicht Hemmungen davor?"

„Sehe ich etwa so aus?", sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, ein herausforderndes Funkeln in den Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht."

Und tatsächlich konnte sie mühelos erraten, wie sehr er danach lechzte, es mit ihr zu tun. Sie spürte es anhand seiner Erregung und bildete sich sogar ein, die Lust, die er verströmte, riechen zu können.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, möchte ich mich besser nicht auf die Verhütungsmethoden der Muggel verlassen", sagte er unverwandt. „Es gibt effizientere Wege."

„Sehr charmant, Professor. Wissen Sie, um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken machen. Andererseits sollten Sie den Effekt von Kondomen nicht unterschätzen, sie haben in vielerlei Hinsicht ihre Vorteile."

Er schnaubte leise.

„Ich bin vollkommen gesund, wenn Sie das meinen."

Sie wurde rot.

„Ich – ich wollte nicht unverschämt sein ..."

Snape legte sanft seine Finger auf ihren Mund und brachte sie zum Schweigen. Anstatt darauf zu antworten, kam auch seine andere Hand hervor und umfing ihre Wange. Voller Inbrunst strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre erhitzte Wange, wobei er sie ununterbrochen ansah, bis Hermine blinzeln musste.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Da wir das geklärt haben, wie hoch stehen meine Chancen, Sie dazu zu überreden, uns beim Vornamen zu nennen?"

„Wir werden sehen, Granger. Wir werden sehen ..."

Sie ließen sich Zeit, sich aus ihrer Kleidung und den Schuhen zu befreien, um sich lange und eingehend zu betrachten. Snape glich keinem anderen Menschen, dem sie bisher begegnet war. Nicht nur seine Statur war einzigartig, auch seine Haut wies Merkmale auf, die sie so noch nie auch nur annähernd irgendwo zu Gesicht bekommen hatte; sie schien selbst am Körper noch viel blasser zu sein, als angenommen. Und noch etwas anderes fiel ihr auf: Da Hermine es gewohnt war, ihn in seiner immerwährend gleichbleibenden Kleidung zu sehen, wirkte er ohne sie fast schon erschreckend ausgemergelt. Hinzu kam noch eine Vielzahl verschiedenster Narben von Flüchen oder Zaubern stammend, die sich kreuz und quer über seinen Körper zogen.

Nachdem Snape sie im Zuge ihrer Observationen nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, war Hermine am Anfang extrem verunsichert, was er zu ihrer Erscheinung sagen würde. Da er jedoch gar nichts sagte und entgegen ihrer Erwartungen nicht einmal einen stichelnden Kommentar auf sie abfeuerte, schloss sie daraus, dass er entweder zufrieden oder gleichgültig mit ihrem Aussehen war. Es störte sie nicht. Snape war nicht wie andere Männer, das wusste sie inzwischen nur zu gut. Sie war bereit gewesen, sich mit seinen Launen zu arrangieren und wurde nun endlich dafür belohnt. Was konnte es Besseres geben?

Was für Hermine wirklich zählte, war die Art und Weise, wie er sie berührte. So bekam sie jedes Mal, wenn er wie zufällig mit seinen Händen oder den Lippen ihre Haut streifte, eine wohlige Gänsehaut, was dazu führte, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwahrscheinlich geborgen und aufgehoben fühlte, obwohl sie erst wenige Stunden zuvor diese Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten. Streng genommen hatte sie nach dem Zwischenfall in Sirius' Zimmer schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass er sie überhaupt jemals wieder näher als bis auf einen halben Meter an sich heranlassen würde.

Mit einer gehörigen Portion Kuriosität nahm Hermine nun wieder die Zügel in die Hand. Aber auch jetzt hörte er nicht auf, sie genau zu beobachten. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht länger darum. Sie war nur noch auf ihn fixiert und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie seinen Körper mit all seinen Eigenarten und Makeln wunderschön fand. Es war ein grotesker Gegensatz zu den oftmals schmerzlichen und zurückweisenden Erfahrungen, die sie in seinem Klassenzimmer mit ihm gemacht hatte, ihren Professor, der sich für gewöhnlich soweit wie möglich von allen Menschen distanzierte, an den intimsten Stellen berühren und anfassen zu können, als wären sie immer dafür bestimmt gewesen, sich gegenseitig zu erkunden.

Snape lag nackt und lauernd auf ihr und hatte seine Finger fest mit ihren verschlugen. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, sich nicht mehr loszulassen, seit sie angefangen hatten, sich zu küssen. Selbst beim Ausziehen waren sie immer miteinander verbunden gewesen, wenn auch nur durch ihre Lippen.

Während Hermine sich bewusst machte, dass er längst darüber hinaus war, einen Rückzieher zu machen, konnte auch sie es nicht mehr erwarten, ihn in sich zu haben. Es war beinahe unmöglich, nicht das ungeduldige Zittern zu spüren, das durch seine Glieder jagte und sich in ihrem eigenen Körper fortsetzte. Da es nicht ihr Erstes Mal war, hatte sie keine Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete. Sie konnte sich mit jeder Faser auf ihn einstellen und sich auf ihre Sinne verlassen, die ihr sagten, was geschehen würde. Genau das hatte sie schon seit geraumer Zeit gewollt und so störte sie sich nicht daran, dass er ihren Körper mit Herz und Seele zu seinem Eigentum zu erklären schien. Überhaupt registrierte sie, dass er beharrlich darauf bedacht war, ihr nicht zu viel von seiner Kontrolle zu überlassen, was schon fast besitzergreifende Ausmaße annahm.

Als es dann soweit war, wurde Hermine nicht enttäuscht. Er tauchte tief grollend in sie ein, so dass sie schließlich voll und ganz zueinander fanden. Er streichelte sie regelrecht von innen heraus, sie niemals aus den Augen lassend. All seine Bewegungen waren präzise und zielgerichtet. Er liebte sie vollkommen anders als gedacht und ohne den Einfluss der rohen Gewalt, die sich oftmals in seinem Gehabe widerspiegelte, wenn er wütend war oder etwas Unberechenbares plante.

Zutiefst ergriffen von seiner unerwartet einfühlsamen Weise, sich ihr hinzugeben, schlang sie ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und nahm ihn nur noch tiefer in sich auf. Snape reagierte sofort. Sie bewegten sich im Einklang weiter, trieben sich zügellos und ungehemmt an, bis sie schließlich atemlos und nass vom Schweiß miteinander verschmolzen wie zu einem einzigen Leib und einer eins gewordenen Seele. Erschöpft kauerten sie sich zusammen, wo sie langsam zur Ruhe kamen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden, als Hermine seelenruhig in der Biegung seines Körpers döste, glitt er leise aus dem Bett und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Wenig später verließ er auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine erwachte aus ihrem friedfertigen Schlaf und öffnete verträumt die Augen. Das Bett neben ihr war warm und roch nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden. Sie hatte nicht geträumt: Er hatte es gerade erst verlassen.


	23. Chapter 23

xxx

In diesem Kapitel sehe ich viele Aspekte, die nicht nur mit Harry Potter zu tun haben, sondern auch mit dem realen Leben. Was das ist, bleibt dahingestellt, es gäbe jedoch noch so viel mehr, das aufgearbeitet werden müsste.

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 23

Snape schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dumpf mit dem Rücken dagegen. Es war lange her, seit er sich zuletzt so verwundbar gefühlt hatte, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er keine Kleider am Leib trug. Erstaunlicherweise schaffte Granger es immer wieder, ihn in derartige Situationen zu bringen, denen er sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Es half alles nichts. Egal wie sehr er versuchte, sie auf Abstand zu halten, sie wusste genau, wie sie es schaffen konnte, ihn mit nur einem einzigen Blick um den Finger zu wickeln, was schon an sich bemerkenswert war. Seit er Lily verloren hatte, hatte es niemanden gegeben, der dazu in der Lage gewesen war, ihm das anzutun.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief und langanhaltend ein und wieder aus. Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Nacht wie diese mit einer Frau erlebt. Seine sexuellen Begegnungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht hatten üblicherweise einen zweckgebundenen Charakter und waren nicht annähernd liebevoll oder romantisch vonstatten gegangen. Er musste der Sache ein Ende bereiten, bevor etwas davon nach außen durchsickern konnte. Er musste zusehen, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder sie notfalls mit schärferen Mitteln abwimmeln. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch war sie nur in dem Glauben, etwas in ihm zu sehen, was ihr imponierte. Weiter durfte er gar nicht denken. Er hatte schon zu viel zugelassen.

xxx

Nachdem Hermine am Morgen beschwingt das Bad aufgesucht, sich frisch gemacht und ihre wirren Locken halbwegs gebändigt hatte, fand sie Snape am Küchentisch sitzend vor, einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee in den Händen. Die leere Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey war verschwunden, der Blumentopf samt seinem trostlosen Inhalt stand noch am selben Platz wie zuvor.

Snape sah nicht auf und sagte auch nichts, als sie eintrat. Er begnügte sich damit, sie durch seine Strähnen hindurch zu mustern und widmete sich voll und ganz seiner morgendlichen Lethargie und dem Kaffee.

Nach zögerlicher Überlegung setzte Hermine sich zu ihm und betrachtete etwas eingehender sein Erscheinungsbild. Snape war frisch rasiert, wirkte jedoch nicht allzu ausgeschlafen. Er roch nach Seife und Rasierwasser, obwohl seine Strähnen ungepflegt wie immer aussahen.

„Ich habe ganz wunderbar geschlafen, Professor", sagte Hermine in einem unbeholfenen Versuch, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie waren bisher nicht erfolgreich gewesen, die Sache mit den Vornamen zu klären und so finster wie er sie ansah, beließ sie instinktiv alles wie es war. „Na ja, das wollte ich Sie nur wissen lassen."

Langsam wurde es ihr unangenehm, dass sie sich anstarrten, als hätten sie sich rein zufällig nackt gesehen. So war es nicht zwischen ihnen gewesen. In Wahrheit gehörte die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht und die gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden zu den intimsten Erlebnissen, die sie jemals mit einem anderen Menschen geteilt hatte. Das Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein, war lange nicht mit dem überstürzten Ereignis von damals zu vergleichen, als sie mit ihrem Nachbarsjungen geschlafen hatte. Sie hatten sich eng aneinander geschmiegt und Hermine war sich sicher gewesen, schon vor dem Kuss rein zufällig mit seiner sich gegen ihren Rücken pressenden Erregung in Berührung gekommen zu sein. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, prickelnd und erotisch ohne dabei schmutzige Hintergedanken zu erwecken. Im Grunde genommen war alles ganz harmlos abgelaufen, bis sie angefangen hatten, sich zu küssen und eins zum anderen geführt hatte.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie jetzt voller Härte an. Wieder sagte er nichts. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken und schluckte verlegen. Was sie ausgelöst hatte, als sie ihn aufgefordert hatte, sich zu ihr ins Bett zu legen, war insgesamt gesehen nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, die zwischen ihnen aufgetürmten Hürden zu beseitigen. Der Professor hatte die ganze Nacht vermutlich nicht ein Auge zugetan.

Mit ihren Gedanken noch immer am Schwelgen fasste sie sich ein Herz und versuchte es erneut.

„Letzte Nacht, das war -"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Granger", unterbrach er sie kurz angebunden, die Lippen zu einer schmalen unbeweglichen Linie verzogen.

Sie spürte Ärger in sich aufwallen und verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust. Konnte er denn nicht einmal wenigstens über seinen Schatten springen und den Dingen, die zwischen ihnen passierten, etwas Gutes abgewinnen?

„Sie benehmen sich wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind, Professor, wissen Sie das?"

Nicht eine Miene verzog sich auf seinem Gesicht und so fuhr er ungehalten damit fort, sie in den Boden zu starren.

„Es gibt gar keinen Grund, sich so zu verhalten", setzte Hermine spitz nach. „Wir sind nicht in der Schule und ich bin volljährig. Machen Sie sich also nichts vor, Sie wollten das alles genauso wie ich. Sie wollen es noch immer."

„Sie wissen nicht, was ich will", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, wobei er einen ziemlich resignierten Eindruck machte.

„Das ist nicht richtig. Ich konnte es spüren und es fühlen. Jedes Detail. Nicht einmal Sie schaffen es, sich so zu verstellen."

„Ich enttäusche Sie nur ungern, aber das ist nicht das, worum es hier geht."

„Worum geht es dann?"

Snape nahm träge die Hände hoch und fuhr sich in langen Bahnen damit durch die Haare.

„Vielleicht überrascht Sie das, aber ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nicht meinetwegen, sondern Ihretwegen. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, Miss Granger. Es ist uns nicht erlaubt, irgendeine Art von Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen körperlichen Hintergrund mit einbezieht. Genau das aber ist es gewesen. Es war eine unerlaubte sexuelle Begegnung zwischen zwei unter dem Einfluss des Alkoholkonsums stehenden Menschen, die sich nicht wiederholen darf und auch nicht wiederholen wird. Verstanden?"

Hermine wollte mit den Augen rollen und musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, es nicht zu tun. Er konnte so stur sein, dass es nicht nur seelisch sondern auch beinahe physisch wehtat. Der Effekt, den er dadurch in den vergangenen Jahren erzielt hatte, war immer derselbe gewesen: Eine aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworene Klinge, die er eiskalt unter die Haut seines Opfers jagte, um es möglichst grausam zu verletzen.

„Sie lassen also Ihr ganzes Leben einfach so und vollkommen achtlos an sich vorbeiziehen. Ist es das, was Sie wollen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, wird es so geschehen."

„Aber wieso? Ist das nicht furchtbar traurig?"

„Dann ist es eben so. Ich kann es nicht ändern."

In einem Anflug purer Sentimentalität wandte sie sich von ihm ab und stand auf, um sich ebenfalls einen Becher Kaffee einzuschenken. Es war zum Verzweifeln mit ihm. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Alles, was in der Nacht geschehen war, war real gewesen. Es war wahrhaftig passiert. Snape hatte es nicht einmal abgestritten und weigerte sich dennoch, es anzuerkennen. Er konnte nicht ändern, was er nicht ändern wollte. Um das zu erreichen und von ihm akzeptiert zu werden, musste er es nur zulassen, wogegen er sich strikt wehrte.

Den dampfenden Becher in der Hand, setzte sie sich wieder zu ihm an den Tisch. Dort sammelte sie erneut ihren ganzen Mut und sprach ihn an.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Professor. Sie sind einer der außergewöhnlichsten Zauberer, denen ich bisher begegnet bin -"

„Das alleine hat nichts zu sagen, Granger."

„Nein, bitte lassen Sie mich ausreden. Ich bin vielleicht nicht sehr weit herumgekommen, aber das ist unerheblich. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die es schaffen, mir zu imponieren. Der eine sind Sie, der andere ist Harry. Ich weiß, die meisten Hexen und Zauberer, die auf unserer Seite stehen, halten Dumbledore für den Größten unter ihnen. Aber in meinen Augen ist es anders. Ich denke, Harry ist ihm weit voraus, dabei kann ich nicht einmal genau sagen, weshalb ich mich so entschieden habe. Im Moment ist es auch egal. Ich frage mich nur, wieso hat jemand, der so viele Talente besitzt wie Sie, nicht davor Halt gemacht, sich so unter Wert zu verkaufen?"

Sie sahen sich an. Lange.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie das verstehen", sagte Snape monoton. „Sie hatten von Geburt an alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann. Das ist zwar keine Ausrede, dennoch erschwert es die Fähigkeit, Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten."

„Reden Sie von meiner Erziehung?"

„Ich rede davon, dass Sie ein richtiges Zuhause hatten. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, Kind zu sein und den einzigen Menschen, die einem nahestehen, ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie hatten ein warmes Bett, eine fürsorgliche Mutter und einen, wie ich annehme, ganz passablen Vater. Sie wurden nicht in der Nacht geweckt und gezwungen, zu seiner Unterhaltung auf der Matte zu stehen. Er war oft betrunken, richtig besoffen, um genau zu sein. Sie sehen, unsere Voraussetzungen sind ganz unterschiedlich."

Hermine senkte nachdenklich den Blick auf seine Brust. Es kam selten vor, dass Snape sich bereit erklärte, tiefere Einblicke in sein Leben zu gewähren. Lily, die als einzige Freundin des Professors gewusst haben musste, was bei ihm zuhause vonstatten gegangen war, war tot. Harry, der versehentlich darauf gestoßen war, wie unglücklich Snapes Kindheit verlaufen war, hatte nicht viel darüber verraten. Es war ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass das, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, alles andere als harmlos gewesen war.

„Als Sie mich erstmals davor gewarnt haben, mich auf Sie zuzubewegen", sagte sie sanft, „hat es eine Weile gedauert, bis mir bewusst wurde, was Sie damit meinen, Professor. Ich rechne Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie mich davor bewahren wollen, einen Fehler zu machen. Doch ich würde mich selbst verraten, wenn ich es nicht täte. Und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, wissen Sie, dass das wahr ist."

Sie lächelte ihn ermutigend an, stellte ihren Becher ab und stand auf.

Snape erhob sich ebenfalls. Das Gesicht zu einer starren Maske verzogen, sah er sie an und Hermine musste unbewusst schaudern. Trotz seines oftmals bedrohlichen Auftretens hatte sie das meiste ihrer Scheu vor ihm verloren. Nur in Momenten wie diesen, wo er so groß und eindrucksvoll vor ihr aufragte, war alles wie immer.

Hermine streckte sich nach seinem Nacken, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen, Snape jedoch versteifte sich umgehend und hielt sie zurück.

„Wenn Sie das tun, werden Sie es früher oder später bereuen, Granger. Ich kann nicht weiter gehen, als wir es bisher getan haben."

„Das war abzusehen. Trotzdem tut es weh."

„Es tut mir leid. Finden Sie sich damit ab."

Sie spürte einen eigenartigen Stich. Wenn er es wirklich so meinte, wieso konnte sie ihm dann nicht glauben?

„So einfach ist das für Sie? Wie soll es Ihrer Meinung nach dann jetzt weitergehen? Haben Sie vor, es wie eine einmalige Sache abzuhaken und so weiterzumachen wie bisher?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Snape. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und vermied es vehement, ihr auch nur eine Sekunde länger in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe nie zuvor etwas wie das getan. Jedenfalls nicht mit einer Schülerin. Sie wollen es vielleicht nicht einsehen, aber das erschwert die Situation erheblich."

„Ich habe es auch nicht anders erwartet", erwiderte Hermine und bemühte sich entgegen des Schmerzes in ihrer Brust, aufrichtig zu klingen. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er deswegen immer noch verunsichert war. Es beunruhigte und quälte ihn. „Professor, wenn Sie … ich wollte nur sagen, Sie müssen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin nicht so dumm, das irgendjemandem zu erzählen."

„Vielleicht wird das gar nicht nötig sein. Gerüchte verbreiten sich meist schnell und ungehemmt."

„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass McGonagall uns etwas anmerken wird?"

Er antwortete nicht, doch Hermine wurde das beunruhigende Gefühl nicht los, dass das Thema noch längst nicht vom Tisch war. In der aufkommenden Stille machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Diesmal wies er sie nicht zurück. Auf die Art und Weise, wie er seine Hände an die Seiten presste, hatte er aber offensichtlich auch nicht vor, sie zu ermutigen.

„Die Vorstellung ist eigenartig, oder? Geradezu erschreckend neu wie alles andere auch."

„Das ist sie."

Hermine atmete tief ein und versuchte, sich nicht dadurch verunsichern zu lassen. Seine abweisende Haltung ihr gegenüber bestätigte, wie aufgewühlt er immer noch war, weil er sie letzte Nacht nicht zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Ich habe selbst keine Erklärung dafür, was in mich gefahren ist, Professor."

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass Sie getrunken haben", murmelte er trocken.

„Unsinn. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so klar und deutlich etwas vor mir gesehen."

Er blinzelte. Dann nahm er sie plötzlich bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran, zaghaft, verunsichert und verstörend langsam.

Hermine schloss die Augen und sog seinen unverwechselbaren seiner Kleidung anhaftenden Geruch in sich ein, der ihr auf einmal so vertraut vorkam wie noch nie zuvor. Sie wusste nicht, was sie weiter darauf sagen sollte, da sie nichts von alldem erwartet hatte; zumindest nicht mit Snape. Weder diese wunderbare im Einklang miteinander verbrachte Nacht, noch seine Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit. Bis zuletzt waren die Vorstellungen davon, sich ihm anzunähern, nahezu utopisch gewesen. Wann immer sie sich an seiner Seite gesehen oder in seinen Armen wiedergefunden hatte, hatte es sich um Träume und Hirngespinste ihrer Fantasie gehandelt, die zu weit weg gewesen waren, um jemals einzutreffen.

"Ich kann es letztlich immer noch nicht glauben", flüsterte sie leise in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs hinein. "Was hat sich geändert? Was ist passiert?"

Sie hörte, dass er hart schluckte.

"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was passiert ist, Granger", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme. "Vielleicht sind Sie sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber nachdem wir das getan haben, stehen wir beide an der Schwelle zu Askaban. Nicht einmal Ihre Jugend wird Sie davor bewahren." Er schüttelte wieder Kopf. "Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen. Wenn das herauskommt, wenn jemand auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpft, wird man Sie einem Verhör unterziehen. Das Ministerium kennt in solchen Fällen ebenso wenig Gnade wie der Dunkle Lord. Sie haben nicht die geringste Chance, dagegen zu bestehen ..."

Hermine stutzte in Anbetracht dessen, dass er erst gestern mit Mundungus davongezogen war, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Doch das war nicht alles, was ihre Skepsis regte. So wie er sich anhörte, wusste er bestens darüber Bescheid, mit welchen Methoden die jeweiligen Fronten kämpften.

"Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass es nicht soweit kommt", sagte sie entschieden. Sie schlang ihre Finger um eine Handvoll Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und sah geflissentlich zu ihm auf. "Sie kennen sich mit solchen Dingen aus, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Professor. Ich wusste, was ich tat."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen. "Das bezweifle ich. Sie waren nicht Sie selbst, Miss Granger."

Hermine stöhnte auf. Langsam hatte sie es satt, dass er das immer und immer wieder zur Sprache brachte.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich war zwar angeheitert, aber nicht so betrunken, dass ich nicht wusste, was wir tun. Fakt ist, ich bereue nichts davon und hoffe, dass Sie es genauso handhaben werden. Sie würden mich entehren, wenn Sie es nicht täten."

Hermines Stimme zeigte eine derartige Entschlossenheit, dass Snape entgeistert vor ihr zurückwich.

"Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen, Granger", zischte er. "Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, was für Folgen das für uns alle nach sich ziehen könnte."

Hermine, die insgeheim schon mit einem Protest seinerseits gerechnet hatte, griff nach seinem Arm.

"Warten Sie, Professor. Es war nicht so gemeint. Sie müssen mir ganz bestimmt nichts beweisen. Ich bin immer meinen Weg gegangen, obwohl mich viele für verrückt gehalten haben. Glauben Sie mir, ich verstehe nur zu gut, dass Sie in Sorge sind, denn das bin ich auch. Aber indem ich vorgebe, mich an nichts zu erinnern, würde ich die Wahrheit verdrängen und eine Lüge ins Leben rufen, mit der ich nicht glücklich werden könnte."

Snape wehrte sie ab und sah sie mit einem fast schon verzweifelten Ausdruck an.

"Wer verhält sich jetzt wie ein trotziges Kind? Vergessen Sie Ihre romantischen Fantasien. Wenn es drauf ankommt, Granger, werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie wären zu betrunken gewesen. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen dazu nahelegen kann."

"Wozu? Sie machen sich doch nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um meine Sicherheit?"

Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der er den Blick zu Boden senkte. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen, das zerfurchte Gesicht von den Strähnen verhangen, jenseits seiner immerwährend frostigen Beherrschbarkeit angelangt.

"Wie könnte ich das nicht. Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung."

"Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. All die Jahre über, die ganze Zeit -"

"Was?", sagte er harsch, wobei er ruckartig den Kopf hochriss und sie anstarrte.

"Nichts."

Hermine schämte sich dafür, dass sie überhaupt erst damit angefangen hatte. Snape hatte nie einen verträglichen Zeitgenossen verkörpert, dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass er immer zur Stelle gewesen war, wenn Dumbledore ihn gebraucht hatte.

"Sie glauben, ich hätte absichtlich diesen Hass auf mich gezogen, der mich zu einem Andersartigen machte, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist nicht das, was ich damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte."

"Nein", schnauzte er gehässig. "Aber Sie waren kurz davor."

Hermine sah ihn hilflos an. Sie wollte ihn nicht belügen nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Dennoch stellte es kein Geheimnis dar, dass nahezu fast all seine Kollegen und Schüler ihn für einen unzugänglichen und unnahbaren Menschen hielten, der es verdiente, allein zu sein und wie ein Außenseiter behandelt zu werden.

"Das ist wahr", sagte sie leise. "Und es tut mir leid."

Gerade als sie einen Versuch unternehmen wollte, ihm ihre Gedanken zu erklären, durchbrach ein lauter Knall die Küche.

Hermine zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen, Snape jedoch zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab.

„Was zum -?"

Er verstummte. Vor ihnen aus dem Nichts heraus hatte ein Elf Gestalt angenommen.

„Der Herr hat Kreacher geschickt", sagte der Elf leidig und seine blutunterlaufenen Augen machten einen mehr als unglücklichen Eindruck darüber. „Und was der Herr befiehlt, muss Kreacher tun."

Snape rollte angriffslustig seine Mundwinkel zurück.

„Wenn ich den in die Finger -"

„Der Herr hat Kreacher aufgetragen, erst zurückzukommen, wenn er seine Nachricht übermittelt hat."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Es stand außer Frage, dass Harry und Ron dahintersteckten. Vermutlich waren die beiden rund um die Uhr damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Plan auszuhecken, wie sie ihre Finger ins Spiel bringen konnten. Da Kreacher inzwischen in der Schulküche von Hogwarts arbeitete, wohin Harry ihn nach Antritt seines Erbes verbannt hatte, war es naheliegend, ihn einzuschalten. Hermine hatte den steinalten Elfen hin und wieder gesehen, als sie Dobby besucht hatte, machte aber wenn möglich einen Bogen um ihn, da er ihr gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gestimmt war.

„Es könnte vielleicht nicht schaden, wenn wir ihn anhören, Professor", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Kreacher ballte seine kleinen Fäuste und würgte. Er wagte nicht, Hermine anzusehen und starrte stattdessen ununterbrochen in Snapes erzürnte Visage.

„Kreachers Herrin würde nicht wollen, dass Schlammblüterinnen in ihrem Haus -"

„Du wirst dieses Wort nicht noch einmal benutzen", sagte Snape gereizt, während er seinen Zauberstab im Inneren seines Umhangs versenkte. „Was hat dein _Herr_ für eine Nachricht für uns?"

Hermine blickte entgeistert zwischen den beiden umher. Sie war verunsichert, ob sie es wagen konnte, überhaupt noch etwas von sich zu geben, solange die Frage, weshalb Harry den Elfen zu ihnen geschickt hatte, nicht geklärt war. Da sowohl Snape als auch Kreacher nicht den Eindruck machten, sich so schnell mit ihrer jeweiligen Situation zufrieden zu geben, war es angebracht, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Kreacher muss tun, was der Herr befiehlt", krächzte der Elf abermals in bemitleidenswertem Ton. „Er wird alles sagen, was er weiß."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie damit, sich anzuhören, was Kreacher unter Tränen und großen Qualen zu berichten hatte. So erfuhren sie, wie er damals von Regulus, Sirius' Bruder, dazu angehalten wurde, einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords auszuführen, der ihn in die Höhle am Meer brachte, wo er das Gift aus dem Becken leertrinken sollte.

Hermine schüttelte sich ungewollt, als sie das hörte. Regulus musste wie von Sinnen gewesen sein, als er sich im Alter von sechzehn Jahren Voldemort anschloss, eine Entscheidung, die er später bitter bereuen würde. Ob Zufall oder nicht, es erinnerte sie an Snape.

„Und Kreacher trank", schloss der Elf, „denn sein Herr hatte ihm befohlen, das zu tun, was der Dunkle Lord von ihm wollte."

Sie konnte die Höhle mit dem schwarzen Wasser und dem Boot noch deutlich vor sich sehen. Sie wusste, wie schrecklich es Kreacher ergangen sein musste, als er versucht hatte, das Becken zu leeren.

„Was ist dann geschehen?", fragte Hermine in einem erstickten Flüstern und Kreacher, der sich sichtlich davor sträubte, ihr zu antworten, fing heftiger denn je zu jammern an, während er widerstrebend davon berichtete, wie Voldemort das Medaillon in das leere Becken gab und es wieder mit dem Gift füllte, dass niemand seinen Schatz stehlen konnte. Ohne sich um den Verbleib des Elfen zu kümmern, fuhr er zurück über den See und überließ Kreacher seinem Schicksal.

Hermine, selbst den Tränen nahe, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweaters übers Gesicht. Das Wehklagen des Elfen war nun so laut, dass sie kaum noch verstand, was er überhaupt sagte. Mit belegter Stimme forderte sie Kreacher noch einmal auf, zu erzählen, was geschehen war.

„Kreacher hatte den Befehl, nach Hause zu kommen und so ist er von dort appariert."

Hermine und Snape tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Elfenmagie", flüsterte Hermine leise, woraufhin Snape ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung nickte.

Der Rest der Geschichte kam Schlag auf Schlag: Er beinhaltete ein paar Dinge über Regulus, den Kreacher hoch verehrt hatte, sowie darüber, dass Kreacher vehement der Meinung war, dessen Befehl missachtet zu haben, als es ihm nicht gelungen sei, das Medaillon zu zerstören, nachdem Regulus sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatte und gemeinsam mit dem Elfen die Höhle aufgesucht hatte, um das Medaillon zu stehlen.

Hermine horchte auf. „Und du hast es wirklich nicht geschafft, es zu zerstören?", fragte sie eifrig. „Du hast es mit zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht, was bedeutet, es ist immer noch hier?"

Kreacher ließ die langen Ohren hängen.

„Wo ist es, Kreacher?", schaltete Snape sich ungeduldig ein, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt. „Zeig es uns."

„Kreacher will nicht darüber reden. Aber Kreacher muss tun, was sein Herr von ihm verlangt."

Er watschelte durch die Küche und zu dem Schrank, in dem er allerhand Unrat aufbewahrt hatte, als Hermine damals in den Ferien hier gewesen war. Entgeistert beobachtete sie, wie er unter einem Haufen schmutziger Lumpen das Medaillon hervorzog und zu ihnen zurückkehrte, das Stück wie eine einzigartige Kostbarkeit in den knorrigen Händen haltend.

„Ich bin so blöd", sagte Hermine und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Er hat es aufgehoben und ich habe es völlig vergessen."

Snape zog von einem Knurren begleitet die Brauen zusammen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es hier ist. Wir haben damals das ganze Haus nach Ungeziefer durchstöbert und ein paar Sachen weggeworfen, die Kreacher aber fast alle wieder aus dem Müll geholt und versteckt hat. Das Medaillon, es – es war auch darunter." Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?!"

Zögerlich streckte Kreacher Snape seine Hand entgegen, der ihm das Medaillon abnahm und es mit Argwohn betrachtete. Umgehend brach Kreacher in lautes Wehklagen aus, so dass Snape es in seinen Umhang steckte, um es außer Sichtweite zu halten.

Erneut gab es einen lauten Knall und Hermine und Snape blieben allein zurück.

„Gott sei Dank, dass er weg ist. Ich meine, er tat mir furchtbar leid, aber das war ja kaum noch zu ertragen", bemerkte Hermine angestrengt und ließ sich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder. Sie war so erschöpft von dem ganzen Debakel in den vergangenen Stunden, was sowohl den sturen Professor als auch den jammernden Elfen mit einbezog, dass ihr der Kopf dröhnte. „Wenigstens haben wir jetzt das Medaillon, oder nicht? Wir haben es und wir wissen, wie es gestohlen wurde. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch zerstören."

Snape starrte sie an und sagte nichts, seine Atmung jedoch war seltsam unbeständig, wie sie an den sich stark hebenden und senkenden Knöpfen auf seiner Brust erkennen konnte.

„Wenn wir ehrlich sind, war es doch ganz gut, dass Harry sich eingemischt hat, meinen Sie nicht? Auf die Idee, Kreacher zu schicken, muss man erst mal kommen. Es ist brillant!"

Snape schwieg noch immer.

„Warum sagen Sie denn nichts, Professor?"

„SIE WUSSTEN, DASS ES HIER WAR, GRANGER", keifte er los, das Gesicht im Zorn ganz erhitzt. „Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit und haben nichts gesagt!"

„Ja, aber ..."

„Haben Sie mich mit Absicht zum Narren gehalten, damit ich mehr Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe?"

„WAS? Ich glaube, Sie verstehen da was falsch, Professor."

„Sie haben mich benutzt!", donnerte er. „Sie wussten, was davon abhängt und haben es nicht als nötig erachtet, sich etwas mehr anzustrengen, damit wir möglichst bald wieder von hier verschwinden können!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Was ist dann wahr?"

„Schreien Sie mich nicht so an! Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich es genossen habe, mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein. Aber ich hatte nicht die Absicht, unseren Aufenthalt absichtlich hinauszuzögern. Glauben Sie mir, so etwas würde ich niemals tun."

Snapes Zeigefinger schoss ungerührt in Richtung Tür.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen. Wir brechen auf. Sofort."

Es war unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihr nicht glaubte und Hermine sah in ihrem Elend auch keine Möglichkeit, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Was war geschehen, dass plötzlich ihre ganze Welt mit den wunderbaren Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht vor ihr in Trümmern lag?


	24. Chapter 24

Sommerregen

Kapitel 24

Nachdem der Professor entschieden hatte, dass es unumgänglich war, Granger sofort aus seiner Reichweite zu schaffen, bevor er sie eigenhändig erwürgen konnte, stand er zitternd und wie erschlagen in der Küche. Er hatte keine Minute vergeudet und Hermine umgehend und zu ihrem eigenen Schutz vor ihm zum Kamin gedrängt, um sie auf sicherem Wege nach Hogwarts zu schicken, kaum dass sie die Treppe hinuntergekommen war.

Es war für beide das Beste so, redete er sich ein.

Zutiefst in sich gekehrt sackte er vornüber gebeugt auf einem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte ihren Duft riechen, der ihn umgab. Zudem erinnerte er sich an jedes Detail der letzten Nacht, genauso wie auch sie es vorgegeben hatte. Nicht einmal eine sich nach Bedarf immer wieder aufs Neue füllende Flasche Feuerwhiskey konnte daran etwas ändern.

Snape setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Den Schmerz mit Alkohol zu betäuben, war für jemanden wie ihn nicht ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem wünschte er sich beinahe, er hätte dem morgendlichen Kaffee eine stärkere Dosis seines bevorzugten Muntermachers zugefügt, bevor er angefangen hatte, sich das Zeug einzuverleiben. Granger hatte wie zum Hohn nicht halb so mitgenommen ausgesehen wie er sich fühlte. Ob das daran lag, dass sie noch so jung und unverbraucht war, blieb dahingestellt. Vielleicht kam es auch daher, dass sie offensichtlich kein Problem damit zu haben schien, was sie getan hatten.

Er schüttelte sich und zog den Zauberstab, um die Überreste des Kaffees aus der Kanne zu beseitigen und die benutzten Tassen sauber im Schrank zu verstauen. Nach getaner Arbeit durchkämmte er die einzelnen Räume, um alles an Ort und Stelle zu schaffen, was sie auf der Suche nach dem Horkrux durcheinander gebracht hatten. Es war eine leidige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da niemand sonst vom Orden in das heimliche Geschehen, das der Schulleiter angeleiert hatte, eingeweiht war, die zudem den Vorteil hatte, etwas Zeit schinden zu können, bevor er Albus unter die Augen treten musste.

Snape setzte schon alleine beim Gedanken an seinen Vorgesetzten ein gequältes Grinsen auf. Was ihm im Schulleiterbüro bevorstand, würde kein Vergnügen werden. Doch damit wollte er sich später auseinandersetzen.

Im oberen Stockwerk angelangt, widmete er sich zuerst Sirius' einstigem Zimmer, ehe er das Gästezimmer aufsuchte, in dem er und Granger miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sein Herz klopfte vor Anspannung schneller, als er die Tür aufdrückte und eintrat. Das Bett war gemacht und auch sonst deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass sie gemeinsam hier gelegen, geschwitzt und sich einander hingegeben hatten. Granger hatte zuverlässig alle Spuren ihrer verbotenen Zusammenkunft beseitigt.

Wie erstarrt hielt der Professor vor dem Bett inne und ließ die Vorstellung, dass es so einfach war, mit einem gekonnten Schlenker des Zauberstabs das ganze Übel auszulöschen, auf sich einwirken wie die ultimative Lösung seiner jüngst hinzugekommenen Probleme. Doch war es wirklich das, was er wollte? Er wusste nicht, ob er darüber erleichtert sein sollte, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, oder nicht. Alles was geschehen war, der ganze Vorfall an sich, war ein verstörendes Ereignis gewesen. Er hatte etwas Derartiges nicht kommen sehen oder es vielmehr nicht wahrhaben wollen und fühlte sich noch immer außer Stande, zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, sobald sie in seiner Nähe war. Sobald sie alleine waren.

Als ihm das bewusst wurde, war ihm noch elender zumute. Albus hatte ihn regelrecht dazu genötigt, mit Miss Granger zusammen die Horkruxe zu suchen. Er hatte nicht auf ihn gehört und nicht auf seine Einwände Rücksicht genommen. Sollte der Schulleiter also je erfahren, was geschehen war, wäre es eine Genugtuung, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er einen Teil der Misere selbst zu verantworten hatte. Nicht dass es ihn sonderlich kümmern würde. Dumbledore war bekannt dafür, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen, wenn Snape ein offenes Ohr brauchte.

Sein Vorhaben, die Schuld auf andere abzuwälzen, machten die Sache nicht besser. Er konnte nicht ewig hierbleiben und sich verstecken. Energisch wirbelte er herum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, als würde er damit alles in einem Vakuum verschließen können. Das Gesicht zu einer harten Maske verzogen, eilte er die Treppe hinunter und löschte mit dem Zauberstab die Lichter, bevor er nach Hogwarts apparierte.

xxx

Snapes Austausch mit Dumbledore verlief frostig. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatten die beiden härter denn je miteinander zu kämpfen, was unter anderem daran lag, dass keiner von ihnen bereit war, nachzugeben. Dumbledore beharrte stur darauf, mit Granger eine hervorragende Assistentin für den Professor gefunden zu haben, während dieser stillschweigend mit den Folgen bezüglich seiner moralischen Prinzipien haderte. Nach jedem Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten musste er die abgelehnten Versuche seinerseits, den Schulleiter vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, noch frustrierter über sich ergehen lassen. So auch diesmal. Hinzu kamen die Sorgen um Draco und Dumbledores unnachgiebiges Drängen, seinen Spion dazu zu bringen, den verzweifelten Jungen im Auge zu behalten.

Wie bei jedem Treffen im Schulleiterbüro endete die Diskussion zwischen den beiden Professoren letztendlich damit, dass Snape bemüht war, seinem Vorgesetzten die angespannte Lage zwischen ihm und Draco zu erklären. Doch Dumbledore tat es wie erwartet ab und wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was er vorhat. Das ist deine Aufgabe, Severus."

„Nicht mehr, seit er angefangen hat, mich wie Luft zu behandeln."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Lucius im Ministerium versagt hat."

„Nein? Dann sagen Sie ihm das! Er hat den Einfluss seiner Tante zu spüren bekommen. Sie hat mich mit ähnlichen Vorwürfen überhäuft, als sie und Narcissa bei mir waren."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sein Gegenüber scharf über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Wenn wir ihn verlieren, könnte er eine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler darstellen."

„Dafür ist es vermutlich schon zu spät. Wir haben ihn bereits verloren, Albus. Er steht unter Druck und hat Angst. Etwas Schlimmeres hätte uns kaum passieren können. Wer weiß schon, was ihm einfallen könnte."

„Dann sieh zu, dass du ihn zurückgewinnst. Wirf ihm einen Köder hin, den er schlucken muss."

Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Soll ich ihn etwa zwingen, mich anzuhören, damit ich ihm meine Hilfe anbieten kann?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Das solltest du. Es wundert mich, dass du es nicht längst getan hast."

„Darauf wird er nicht reinfallen", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Wäre er nicht so verängstigt, wäre es etwas anderes. Aber so … ich habe alles versucht, Albus. Er lässt mich nicht an sich ran. Er verschließt sich regelrecht vor mir. Das hat er noch nie getan."

„Du wirst es weiter versuchen müssen. Du hast den Schwur geleistet, Severus. Wenn du versagst, wird das erhebliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

Snape murmelte eine unverständliche Bemerkung vor sich hin, die ihm ein sanftes Schmunzeln des Schulleiters einbrachte.

„Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du keine weiteren Einwände hast? Bleib an ihm dran. Und jetzt geh und ruh dich aus, du wirkst erschöpft."

Und wie er ging. Er stand auf und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon, geradewegs hinab in die friedliche Einsamkeit der Kerker.

xxx

Der Gedanke, dass Snape sie nach allem was im Grimmauldplatz geschehen war, so schnell stehengelassen hatte, beschäftigte Hermine zutiefst. Der Professor hatte sie im Zuge seines Grolls noch unsanfter in den Kamin geschubst als zu Beginn der Reise. Seither hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört und hatte somit auch keine Ahnung, was aus dem Horkrux geworden war.

Zwar hatte Hermine immer gewusst, dass Snape von Natur aus skeptisch und misstrauisch war und man ihm nicht so schnell etwas vormachen konnte, dass er ihre Absichten jedoch derart falsch interpretieren würde, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

Traurig zögerte sie die Begegnung mit den Jungs hinaus, indem sie sich länger als nötig Zeit ließ, ihre Kleidung auszupacken und ihre verzauberte Tasche im Mädchenschlafsaal zu verstauen. Als sie Harry und Ron anschließend im Gemeinschaftsraum traf und von Kreachers mehr oder weniger gelungenem Auftritt erzählte, war Harry ganz aus dem Häuschen deswegen, ein Umstand, den Hermine aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht mit ihm teilen konnte.

„Ihr habt also wirklich diesen Horkrux gefunden?", fragte er begeistert. „Komm schon, Hermine! Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wo war er versteckt? Was hat Snape damit gemacht?"

Hermine sank, durch seine Euphorie nur noch mehr verunsichert, wie ein Häufchen Elend in ihrem Sessel nahe des Fensters zusammen und starrte ohne große Anteilnahme auf die nebligen Schlossgründe.

„Er war die ganze Zeit über im Haus verborgen, Harry", sagte sie bitter, woraufhin ihre beiden Freunde verdutzte Gesichter machten. „Wir wollten ihn damals in den Ferien mit ein paar anderen Sachen wegwerfen, als wir das Ungeziefer aus dem Haus beseitigt haben, wenn du dich erinnerst. Jetzt können wir von Glück reden, dass Kreacher ihn wieder aus dem Müll geholt hat."

Während sie ausgiebig von der Angelegenheit mit Regulus berichtete, die sie aufgrund der Begegnung mit dem Elfen erfahren hatte, dämmerte auch Harry langsam, wovon sie sprach.

„Was Snape damit vorhat, weiß ich nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Vielleicht hat er ihn ja schon zerstört."

Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Wir sollten das auf jeden Fall herausfinden. Ich traue Snape nicht. Wer weiß, am Ende bringt er den Horkrux noch zu Voldemort."

„Was?", sagte Hermine und machte eine empörte Geste, indem sie sich an die Stirn tippte. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich!"

„Klarer Fall", stimmte Ron mit ein. „Wir könnten ja noch einmal Kreacher um Hilfe bitten, wenn wir es herausfinden wollen. Er hat seine Sache gut gemacht, meint ihr nicht?"

Noch ehe Harry den Mund aufmachen und etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wehrte Hermine heftig ab.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Snape beschatten zu lassen, wird uns nur Ärger einbringen. Am besten, ihr vergesst das gleich wieder und lasst die Finger davon. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Dumbledore wissen will, was passiert ist. Ich werde also noch früh genug erfahren, was aus dem Medaillon geworden ist. Da fällt mir ein ..."

Sie reckte ihren Kopf nach allen Seiten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der sie beobachten konnte, dann zog sie mit der Hand das gefälschte Medaillon aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hier. Ich würde das gern Kreacher schenken, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Harry. Wir brauchen es sowieso nicht mehr und er schien sehr an dem Medaillon zu hängen. Vielleicht würde es seine Laune etwas heben, wenn wir den guten Willen zeigen, ihm eine Erinnerung an Regulus zu überlassen."

Harry erklärte sich einverstanden und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er nicht länger daran dachte, Snape beschatten zu lassen.

Nachdem sie das geregelt hatten, ging Hermine zum schwierigeren Teil der Unterhaltung über, nämlich dem Zwischenfall mit Mundungus. Wie erwartet reagierte Harry alles andere als verständnisvoll und Hermine fühlte sich darin bestätigt, dass es besser war, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen, wie Snape Sirius' Zimmer durchwühlt und den Brief von Lily an sich genommen hatte.

„Dieser vermaledeite heuchlerische Dieb!", schimpfte er lautstark drauf los, so dass sogar Ron zusammenzuckte.

„Psst! Nicht so laut, Alter!"

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Ron, hast du das nicht geschnallt? Er wollte die Sachen von Sirius stehlen!"

„Ja, aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass Sirius keinen Wert darauf gelegt hat? Für ihn waren die Erbstücke seiner Familie nicht wichtig."

„Ich glaube, Ron hat Recht, Harry. Sirius hat sich nicht sonderlich um den Grimmaulplatz gekümmert."

„Er war ja auch lange Zeit in Askaban, Hermine."

„Schon. Aber jetzt geht es doch viel eher darum, was du mit den Sachen machen willst. Sie gehören dir."

„Ich will, dass Mundungus den ganzen Krempel dort lässt, wo er ist", schnaubte Harry wütend. „Der Kerl ist im Orden. Hat er da wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beklauen? Der kann was erleben, wenn ich den wiedersehe! Ich muss unbedingt Dumbledore davon erzählen ..."

„Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt nichts überstürzen, Harry", wand Hermine beschwichtigend ein. „Dumbledore wird schon wissen, was er zu tun hat. Er und Snape tauschen sich regelmäßig aus und ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore wissen will, was Snape mit Mundungus angestellt hat, nachdem er ihn weggebracht hat."

„Hoffentlich sagst du die Wahrheit, Hermine", murrte Harry beleidigt. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich ja nicht zu sehr auf Snape verlassen."

Hermine machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nichts weiter. Nur habe ich langsam das Gefühl, du lässt dich etwas zu sehr von ihm um den Finger wickeln."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte sie und blickte belämmert zu Boden. „Wir sind gezwungen, uns zusammenzuraufen. Das ist nicht gerade ein Vergnügen."

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe Harry sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte und Hermine und Ron hatten allerhand damit zu tun, ihn davon abzuhalten, schnurstracks ins Schulleiterbüro zu rennen, um mit Dumbledore zu reden.

Es wurde Abend und so entschlossen sich die drei Freunde, einen Abstecher in die Schulküche zu machen, um die Hauselfen zu besuchen und Kreacher das Medaillon zu überlassen, ehe sie zum Essen in die Große Halle aufbrachen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, fanden sie ein ruhiges Eck am Tisch der Gryffindors und steckten erneut die Köpfe zusammen.

„Ich glaube, dein Vorhaben war ein voller Erfolg, Hermine", sagte Harry, der nun endlich besser gelaunt war.

Hermine, die bereits ahnte, dass sich hinter diesen Worten noch mehr verbergen musste, horchte auf.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor, Harry?", fragte sie belustigt. „Willst du den armen Kreacher benutzen, um etwas über Voldemorts Pläne herauszufinden? Wenn du ihn zu den Lestranges schicken willst, kann ich nur sagen, lass es bleiben. Dumbledore hat dich davor gewarnt, was passieren könnte, wenn du auf dein Erbe verzichtest. Du darfst Kreacher nicht unterschätzen. Nur weil wir ihm das Medaillon geschenkt haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er uns ein loyaler Freund sein wird. Er verachtet Muggel. Vermutlich würde er irgendeinen aberwitzigen Weg finden, dieser Bellatrix dienen zu können."

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Aber wir könnten ihn bitten, sich ein wenig um Draco zu kümmern."

Hermine und Ron sahen sich mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Draco im Auge zu behalten war aus Hermines Sicht allemal besser, als die Idee, Snape beschatten zu lassen.

Schon alleine die Vorstellung, sich noch mehr Ärger mit dem Professor einzuhandeln, brachte Hermine regelrecht an den Rand der Verzweiflung, die sie auch spät abends fest im Griff hielt, als sie schon längst in ihrem Bett lag. Während Krummbein seelenruhig schlief, starrte Hermine mit geöffneten Augen auf die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts und grübelte über alles nach, was im Grimmauldplatz geschehen war.

Dann, vollkommen wie von Sinnen, riss sie den Oberkörper empor. Krummbein, der sich in seiner Ruhe gestört fühlte, sprang auf und fauchte missbilligend.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine, die schon dabei war, aus dem Bett zu steigen und abwesend mit den Fingern nach etwas zum Anziehen zu tappen. „Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss da noch was erledigen."

xxx

In den Kerkern war es kühl, Hermine jedoch scherte sich nicht darum. Sie hatte sich fest in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt und ging direkt auf die Tür von Snapes Büro zu. Dort angelangt klopfte sie dagegen und wartete gebannt auf ein Zeichen von ihm. Die Chancen, ihn spät Abends an seinem Schreibtisch anzutreffen, waren gut, sofern er nicht gerade durch die Gänge schlich oder sich bei Voldemort herumtrieb.

Snape sah finster drein, als er die Tür öffnete. Granger hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Andererseits überraschte es ihn kaum, sie zu sehen, nachdem sie nur gute vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor miteinander ins Bett gegangen waren.

Sie von oben bis unten musternd, zog er die Brauen zusammen. „Nun? Was haben Sie hier verloren, Granger?"

Hermine antwortete nicht und schob sich energisch an ihm vorbei ins Innere seines Büros. Bei seinem Schreibtisch angelangt, machte sie Halt und wandte sich um.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen", sagte sie leicht nervös. „Hören Sie, Professor, ich weiß, Sie würden mir niemals glauben, dass ich das mit dem Medaillon nicht mit Absicht zurückgehalten habe. Aber es war tatsächlich nur ein unglücklicher Zufall."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Snape sich kerzengerade davor aufbaute, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet.

„Ein Angebot also", sagte er zynisch durch die schmalen Lippen hindurch.

Hermine nickte.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Sie für einen überaus interessanten Mann halte, Professor. Jedenfalls hatten wir vergangene Nacht eine aufregende Zeit zusammen und da ich das gerne wiederholen möchte, bin ich zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass sich darauf aufbauen lässt. Rein sexuell gesehen meine ich."

Snape starrte sie an, als würde er sich fragen, wie um alles in der Welt sie nur auf solche Ideen kommen konnte, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Es war genau das, was sie brauchte, um neuen Mut zu fassen.

„Sehen Sie es als Experiment", plapperte Hermine ungeniert weiter. „Wir haben es sowieso schon getan, also könnte es doch nicht allzu schwer werden, es im gegenseitigen Einverständnis wieder zu tun. Sie müssen nur über Ihren Schatten springen und es zulassen."

Der Professor schien langsam zu sich zu kommen und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Bei ihr angelangt kauerte er sich über sie, die Nasenflügel zitternd auf ihr Gesicht geheftet.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun, Miss Granger?", sagte er leise.

„Weil es eine wunderschöne Erfahrung war."

Sanpe schien einen Moment lang irritiert. Er richtete sich auf, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend. Hermine aber hatte sich ausführlich ihre Gedanken darüber gemacht und war zu der unbefriedigenden Feststellung gekommen, das Zerwürfnis zwischen ihnen nicht einfach nur geduldig hinnehmen zu können. Der Grund dafür war beinahe lächerlich einfach: Sie vermisste ihn, wenn er nicht bei ihr war und wollte nicht im Ungewissen mit ihm auseinandergehen, bis sich sein Zorn gelegt hatte; sofern jemand, der so nachtragend wie er sein konnte, überhaupt dazu fähig war, zu vergeben.

"Natürlich", sagte er würdevoll. "Ist das alles, worum Sie sich Sorgen machen? Ein erfülltes Sexleben zu haben?"

"Na ja, neben all den Problemen, die mich umgeben, wäre es schon ganz nett, hin und wieder etwas Abwechslung in den Alltag zu bringen."

Sie lächelte schwach. Snape hingegen bleckte seine gelblichen Zähne.

"Wären Sie nicht die, die Sie sind, Miss Granger, müsste ich Sie für diese Unverschämtheit zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Vielleicht leiden Sie unter Amnesie, aber ich kann mich erinnern, schon einmal mit Ihnen darüber geredet zu haben."

"Das ist richtig. Doch dann wurden wir von Kreacher unterbrochen. Wir waren also noch nicht fertig miteinander."

"Das ist Ihre Sicht der Dinge. Meine ist etwas komplizierter."

"Davon habe ich bereits zur Genüge gehört. Wenn Sie mich jedoch dazu bringen wollen, es zu bereuen, muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Es gibt nichts daran, was ich nicht genossen hätte."

"Ist das so."

"Oh ja. Sehen Sie, ich kann verstehen, dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, es zuzugeben. Aber das muss es nicht."

Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch, so dass Snape den Kopf schief legte und in warnendem Ton schnarrte: "Was soll das werden?"

"Ich will Sie küssen."

"Wozu?"

"Um die Sache etwas angenehmer zu gestalten."

"Welche Sache?"

"Das wissen Sie genau, Professor. Man nennt das Vorspiel. Tun Sie nicht so ahnungslos. Wir haben das bereits -"

"Ich weiß, wie man das nennt, Granger."

Er umfing mit seinen schwieligen Händen ihr Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein rauer und stürmischer Kuss und nicht gerade das, was Hermine erwartet hatte. Trotzdem fand sie Gefallen daran und ließ sich dazu hinreißen, die Augen zu schließen und sich ihm zu ergeben.

"Gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang", sagte sie, die Wangen sichtlich erhitzt, nachdem sie atemlos auseinandergebrochen waren.

Snape beachtete sie nicht weiter. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie Minerva etwas vormachen wollen, müssen Sie sich mehr anstrengen. Sie können nicht einfach zu mir kommen und mir ein derart zweifelhaftes Angebot unterbreiten, das es jedem auch nur annähernd potenten Mann schwer machen würde, es auszuschlagen."

"So sehen Sie das also?", fragte Hermine und blinzelte. Wie er in diesem Moment nur darauf kommen konnte, ihre Hauslehrerin ins Spiel zu bringen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Sie machte sich von ihm frei und lehnte sich gegen seinen Tisch, wo sie die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte und säuerlich zu ihm empor blickte.

"Sie besitzen allen Ernstes die Frechheit, mich zu küssen und dabei an McGonagall zu denken?"

"Wie könnte ich es nicht. Wenn jemand dazu in der Lage ist, einen Schwindel aufzudecken, ist es Minerva."

Er beobachtete erhaben ihre Trotzreaktion und stieß ein leises Zischeln aus.

"Sie hätten nicht herkommen sollen", sagte er leise und drängte sie mit seinem vor Erregung pulsierenden Körper auf die Tischplatte nieder.

Hermines Puls raste. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und war doch davon überzeugt, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu ihren Gunsten dazu zu überreden, ihren beiderseitigen Gelüsten nachzugeben.

Als sie seine herabgesenkten Lider betrachtete, die unter seinen immerwährend ungepflegten Strähnen hervorlugten, gab es plötzlich keine Zweifel mehr. Er war dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, jede Kontrolle über sich selbst, die er so ungern aus den Händen gab. Sie triumphierte innerlich und jauchzend vor Glück und vergaß alle Konsequenzen und den letzten Rest ihrer Vernunft und ließ zu, dass er sie unter sich begrub.

Instinktiv kamen ihre Hände hervor, um mit den Fäusten seinen Umhang zu packen und ihn am Rücken an sich zu pressen. Sie sehnte sich danach, das wohlige Gefühl, sein Gewicht mitsamt der ihr vertrauten harten Männlichkeit ihres Professors auf ihr zu spüren, um es bis in den letzten Winkel ihres Seins hinein auskosten zu können.

Seine Lippen prallten abermals auf ihre und ohne lange zu zögern schob Snape seine Zunge ungestüm in ihren Mund. Obgleich seiner Ungeduld erwiesen sich seine Küsse und Handlungen als so passioniert, dass Hermine sich nicht dagegen sträubte, vollauf von ihm eingenommen zu werden. Nur wie aus weiter Ferne registrierte sie seinen aufgewühlten Atem auf ihre Haut auftreffen und die flinken Bewegungen seiner Daumen, die unablässig damit beschäftigt waren, sanft ihre Wangen zu umkreisen. Sie wollte mehr, seit ihre Lippen sich zum ersten Mal berührt hatten und hatte nur darauf gewartet, erhört zu werden. Sie genoss es, ihn in all seiner Leidenschaft und Hitzigkeit zu erleben, ebenso wie sie es genossen hatte, hingebungsvoll von ihm gestreichelt, verwöhnt und liebkost zu werden.

Nach Luft ringend brachen sie schließlich auseinander. Hermine verlor keine Zeit und nutzte die verlockende Gelegenheit, ihre Hand zwischen ihre bebenden Leiber zu schieben und die Finger um seine Männlichkeit zu schlingen.

Snape stolperte zurück. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie so forsch sein würde.

"Miss Granger", stieß er in einem rauen Raspeln aus und obwohl sie sehen konnte, dass er damit zu kämpfen hatte, ihre Bemühungen zu unterbrechen, setzte er ein versteinertes Gesicht auf, während er zu ihr hinabblickte. "Sie werden Ihre Chance erhalten. Doch fürs Erste bin ich noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen."

"Sind Sie nicht?", hauchte Hermine kaum hörbar hervor.

Sie stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, um seinen Blick zu erhaschen, doch Snape beachtete sie nicht. Er schälte sich seelenruhig aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn über den Stuhl. Als Nächstes beugte er sich über sie und befreite mit einem Ruck ihren Körper aus dem störenden Morgenmantel, unter dem lediglich ein Hauch von Nichts zum Vorschein kam, der bei Weitem nicht ausreichend war, ihren bloßen Körper vor ihm zu verhüllen.

Snape riss die Augen auf und Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe ihr Grinsen verkneifen, als sie sah, wie auch noch seine Brauen in die Höhe rutschten.

"Was zum Teufel ist nur in Sie gefahren! Sie tragen allen Ernstes ein transparentes Nachthemd? Und das in dieser Schule? Wozu? Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, in diesem Aufzug durch das Schloss zu wandern!"

"Nun ja, in erster Linie dachte ich, dass es Ihnen gefallen könnte."

"Und wenn jemand Sie so sieht? Haben Sie denn gar nichts von dem begriffen, was ich Ihnen eingetrichtert habe?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

"Wer außer Ihnen sollte versuchen wollen, mir die Sachen vom Leib zu reißen?"

"Vielleicht ist es Ihnen entgangen, aber das Schloss beherbergt eine Vielzahl räudiger Teenager, die nur darauf warten, ihren Schwanz zum Einsatz zu bringen. Selbst ein hartgesottener Auror könnte unter gegebenen Voraussetzungen auf Sie aufmerksam werden."

Hermine stutzte. Sie wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wie sie seine Worte auslegen sollte, da sie bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich in derartiger Gefahr zu befinden.

"Kann es sein, dass Sie ein wenig übertreiben? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so fürsorglich veranlagt sind."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, das bin ich keineswegs. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sie in eine unangenehme Situation geraten."

"Wie ich bereits sagte, Sie sorgen sich."

"Tue ich nicht."

Sie seufzte und fasste nach seiner Hand. Fest entschlossen, dem Debakel ein Ende zu setzen, bevor es ausarten konnte, führte sie seine Finger zu ihrem von besagtem Nachthemd nur halb bedeckten Oberschenkel.

"Bitte, Professor. Sie haben mich lange genug warten lassen."

Er knurrte.

"Das nächste Mal müssen Sie vorsichtiger sein. Wenn jemand im Schloss Sie so sieht, gibt es nichts, was ich für Sie tun kann."

Noch während Hermine nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, wurde ihr Oberkörper von seiner flachen Hand zurück auf die Tischplatte gedrängt.

"Schließen Sie die Augen, Granger", murmelte er infolge eines tiefen Atemzugs und Hermine gehorchte sofort. "Sie hätten gut daran getan, wenigstens einmal auf mich zu hören. Diese alten Mauern stecken voller Überraschungen und Minerva ist nur eine davon."

Prompt schlug sie die Augen wieder auf.

"Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich mich schrecklich fühle, haben Sie Ihr Ziel erreicht", sagte sie frustriert. "Ich möchte jetzt nicht an McGonagall denken. Ich möchte an Sie denken, Professor. Und ich möchte Sie spüren und nichts anderes als Sie fühlen."

Snape nickte, die Mundwinkel erhoben und die schmalen Lippen zu einem seichten Grinsen gekräuselt.

"Ich bin todsicher, wir beide werden das bereuen. Aber nicht jetzt. Schließen Sie die Augen. Tun Sie, was ich sage, Granger, spreizen Sie Ihre Beine."


	25. Chapter 25

Sommerregen

Kapitel 25

Die Möglichkeiten, sich auf einem Schreibtisch zu lieben, insbesondere Snapes, waren noch weitaus vielfältiger, als Hermine angenommen hätte. Geduldig arbeitete er sich mit seinen magischen Fingern, seiner Zunge und seiner Männlichkeit voran, bis alle beide ausgelaugt genug waren, dem ausgeklügelten Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

Im Anschluss an diese bahnbrechende Erfahrung, wie Hermine sie verträumt betitelte, lag sie schwer atmend und in Schweiß gebadet auf der harten Oberfläche seines Pults und war so erschöpft, dass nicht einmal mehr die schleimigen Objekte in den den Einmachgläsern, die die Wände von Snapes Büro flankierten, ihre Glücksgefühle trüben konnten.

Doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Das Techtelmechtel zwischen den beiden erreichte immer neue Ausmaße. Eines Abends, Hermine hatte vergeblich an seine Bürotür geklopft, hörte sie im Inneren ein Poltern und postwendend eine wüste Beschimpfung. Erschrocken wich sie von der Tür zurück und war drauf und dran, in ihren Schlafsaal davonzulaufen.

Erst auf halbem Weg in ihren Turm blieb sie stehen und machte kehrt.

"Sei nicht so ein Feigling, Hermine", sagte sie sich selbst. "Du kennst ihn doch inzwischen."

Sie zog den Zauberstab und drückte seine Türe auf.

Snape lungerte vornüber gesunken in seinem Stuhl, den von seinen verworrenen Strähnen umgebenen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelehnt. Es überraschte sie kaum, ihn so zu sehen, obwohl es ein schmerzliches Empfinden nach sich zog. Das Verhalten ihres Professors konnte viele Ursachen haben, Hermine jedoch schrieb es einem zu: Draco. Snapes ehemaliger Lieblingsschüler hatte sich im Unterricht zur Verwunderung aller erlaubt, das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als Witz zu bezeichnen und war einfach von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und davon gestürmt. Snape hatte ihm mit einem eigenartigen Blick nachgesehen, der weit über Verbitterung hinausgeschossen war.

Die Luft in seinem Büro roch verdächtig nach Alkohol, als Hermine sich ihm näherte.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?", fragte sie leise.

Er hob im Zeitlupentempo den Kopf und sah sie mit glasigen Augen an. Schon alleine dieser ungewöhnliche Blick tat weh.

"Verschwinden Sie wieder, Granger", knurrte er. "Sie lenken mich ab."

Hermine musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

"Wobei?"

"Bei allem … oder fast allem."

"Sie sind betrunken", sagte sie frei heraus und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Da ist es leicht, so etwas zu sagen. Haben Sie Ihre Lektion denn noch immer nicht gelernt?"

"Was kümmert Sie das, Granger."

"Hermine. Ich heiße Hermine, Professor."

"Wie auch immer."

Sie ging nicht darauf ein.

"Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie von hier wegbringen."

"Wohin?"

"Na, ins Bett natürlich."

Es war noch in derselben Nacht, als er sich, eine lange Diskussion später, endlich geschlagen gab und sie zum ersten Mal in sein Schlafzimmer dirigierte. Hermine wusste, dass es so schnell keine weitere Gelegenheit geben würde, ihn dazu zu überreden, sie in seine Privatsphäre eindringen zu lassen und nutzte sie aus, um noch tiefere Einblicke in Snapes Leben zu erhalten.

Der Raum war nicht besonders groß und im Vergleich zu den Schlafsälen der Gryffindors mit ihren ausladenden Himmelbetten spartanisch ausgestattet. Snape besaß ein schlichtes Bett, das glücklicherweise ausreichend war, das ungleiche Paar zu beherbergen, wenn es dementsprechend zusammenrückte. Auch die anderen Möbel waren eher zweckgebunden und versprachen nicht das, was man von einem Hauslehrer in Hogwarts erwartet hätte.

Im Zuge dieses Ereignisses waren alle beide zu einer stillschweigen Übereinstimmung gekommen, die es Hermine ermöglichte, fortan in die Kerker zu kommen, wann immer sie danach verlangte. Snape hatte ihr kurz und knapp ein Blatt Pergament in die Hand gedrückt, das im Falle eines Aufeinandertreffens mit einem anderen Lehrer bezeugen sollte, dass sie zum Nachsitzen in sein Büro bestellt war. Von dort aus konnte sie problemlos über eine Seitentür in seine Privaträume gelangen. Das Beste jedoch war, dass das gute Stück kein Datum und auch keine Uhrzeit trug und es somit unbegrenzt und so oft sie wollte zum Einsatz kommen konnte.

Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, einen derartigen Freifahrtschein vom bekanntermaßen strengsten Lehrer der gesamten Schule in den Händen zu halten und hütete das Pergament wie ihren Augapfel. Bisher war es nicht nötig gewesen, es zu benutzen, doch das sollte sich einige Wochenenden später ändern, als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker von Professor Slughorn überrascht wurde.

„Sie sind reichlich spät dran", sagte er und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Pergament, das Hermine eilig aus ihrer Strickjacke hervorgezogen hatte.

Nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend wartete sie, bis Slughorns Miene sich entspannte.

„Es scheint alles damit in Ordnung zu sein", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und gab ihr das Pergament zurück.

„Natürlich ist es das", bekräftigte Hermine, die es gewissenhaft wieder verstaute. „Wieso sonst sollte ich an einem Samstagabend Professor Snape sehen wollen, Professor?"

Slughorn sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich bei Gelegenheit mal ein Wörtchen mit Severus reden. Er ist viel zu streng mit seinen Schülern."

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen und war froh, dass er nicht darauf beharrte, sie in Snapes Büro zu begleiten.

Snape lag wie ein langes Elend ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, als sie sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Sein Umhang und seine Schuhe waren achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt und Hermine ahnte vage, dass er einen langen und kräftezehrenden Tag hinter sich haben musste. Beinahe hatte sie Gewissensbisse, weil sie der Versuchung, ihn zu sehen, nicht widerstehen konnte und zu ihm gekommen war. Doch dann schob sie alle Bedenken beiseite, kroch vorsichtig neben ihn und schmiegte sich von hinten an seine vertraute Rückseite.

Snape brummte zwar, regte sich aber nicht weiter und Hermine beschloss, ihm seine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie zauberte die Decke hervor, die er unter sich begraben hatte und breitete sie über ihren Körpern aus, ehe sie mit dem Zauberstab die Kerzen löschte und den Kopf an seine Schulter bettete. Binnen weniger Minuten schlief auch sie ein.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als sie erwachte. Ein leises Geräusch hatte sie aus dem Schlaf geholt, aus ihren wunderbaren Träumen, die sie immer dann hatte, wenn sie in seinem Bett Zuflucht fand.

Verträumt blinzelte Hermine in die Dunkelheit hinein. Das Bett schien sich zu bewegen. Es vibrierte förmlich.

Sie bäumte sich auf und befahl ihren Zauberstab herbei, um die Kerzen zu entzünden.

Snape lag neben ihr und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Hermine wischte mit der Hand seine Strähnen beiseite und musste feststellen, dass sie klitschnass geschwitzt waren. Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Sie zauberte eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und eine Handvoll Tücher herbei. Nachdem sie alles griffbereit platziert hatte, schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und fing an, ihren Professor aus seinen Klamotten zu befreien.

Beim Anblick seiner hellen, von Blessuren überzogenen Haut kamen ihr fast die Tränen. Sie wusch ihm den Schweiß ab, machte ein paar kühle Umschläge und sorgte dafür, dass er es trocken und warm hatte.

Erschöpft von der ganzen Aufregung legte sie sich wieder zu ihm und hoffte darauf, dass die Umschläge Wirkung zeigten. Ans Schlafen war längst nicht mehr zu denken. Es tat weh, miterleben zu müssen, wie er sich quälte. Außerdem hatte sie einige deutliche Indizien dafür gesehen, dass Voldemort seine Unzufriedenheit an ihrem Professor ausgelassen hatte. Um herauszufinden, warum das so war, würde sie eine Menge Geduld brauchen.

Der Sonntagmorgen verlief nach diesem Zwischenfall ungewöhnlich friedlich. Snape schien nicht in Stimmung zu sein, sie für ihren spontanen Besuch zu maßregeln und so lagen sie Arm in Arm beieinander und ließen sich umgeben vom Prassen des Feuers im Kamin mit dem leidigen Aufstehen Zeit. Hermine kam trotzdem nicht umhin, die delikaten Angelegenheiten der vergangenen Nacht zur Sprache zu bringen. Und diesmal ging es dabei nicht um Sex.

„Slughorn hat mich gestern erwischt", gestand sie kleinlaut. Es war ihr noch nie leicht gefallen, ein Geständnis vor ihm abzulegen, so auch nicht dieses.

„Er meinte, du bist zu streng mit deinen Schülern, Severus. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass er irgendwann mit dir darüber reden wird."

„Tatsächlich", murmelte er träge, die Augen noch immer halb geschlossen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es weitererzählen wird. Immerhin bist du bekannt dafür, ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen einzusetzen."

Snape schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts darauf und Hermine überlegte, wie sie am besten damit anfangen sollte, ihn danach zu fragen, was gestern vorgefallen war.

„Und was gibt's bei dir für Neuigkeiten?", sagte sie wie beiläufig, als sie sich streckte und herzhaft gähnte.

Voller Erwartung sah sie zu ihm auf. Dann, als er nicht antwortete, stützte sie den Kopf auf die Hand und blinzelte ihn an.

„Komm schon, Severus. Warum hat er das getan?"

„Wenn du so genau weißt, was er getan hat, warum fragst du dann danach?"

„Ich weiß keineswegs, was er getan hat. Aber ich habe Vermutungen. Vermutungen, die mir gar nicht gefallen."

Snape starrte sie an, die Augen nun eindringlich auf ihre gerichtet. Er rang nach Worten und war hin und hergerissen, ihr die Wahrheit zu verschweigen oder endlich ein für alle Mal alles auszupacken, was sie wissen wollte. Allzu schmerzlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht mochte, ihr etwas vorzumachen. Der flehende Blick in ihren Augen ließ ihn jedes Mal wieder vor Erstaunen schwach werden wie einen ahnungslosen, unfähigen Jungen. Sie hatten so viel zusammen erlebt, so viel Schönes miteinander geteilt. Warum gab er sich eigentlich überhaupt noch die Mühe, den Unnahbaren zu spielen, wenn es drauf ankam?

Als sie den Blick abwandte und enttäuscht auf das Bett zurück sackte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er musste es tun. Nur so, indem er zu anderen ebenso hart war wie zu sich selbst, konnte er sichergehen, nicht irgendwann vor Sentimentalität in die Knie zu gehen.

Eine Weile wurde es still. Keiner der beiden verstand so recht, wie das mit ihnen überhaupt ins Rollen gekommen war, dennoch waren sie sich darin einig, dass das, was sie zusammengeführt hatte, eine tiefere Bedeutung haben musste, als sie sich zu Beginn eingestehen wollten. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, sie in sein Leben zu lassen und noch mehr, ihr soweit zu vertrauen, dass sie auch ohne sein Beisein sein Büro oder seine Wohnung in den Kerkern betreten durfte. Inzwischen gehörte es schon fast zum Alltag, plötzlich Besuch von Hermine zu bekommen, sobald sie Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte oder einfach nur das Verlangen verspürte, mit ihm zu schlafen.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass er sich damals geschworen hatte, niemals wieder dieselbe Erfahrung wie mit Lily zu machen, atmete er ein und wieder aus, sich in langen Bahnen mit der Hand durch die Strähnen fahrend.

„Es wird nichts ändern, wenn ich es dir sage, Hermine."

„Dann lass es", antwortete sie knapp. „Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, Severus. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht."

„Das weiß ich."

„Das bildest du dir nur ein", sagte Hermine und tätschelte seinen Arm. „In Wahrheit hast du keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das will."

Sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und bemerkte erst jetzt den Ernst, der sich wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte und ihm einen über alle Maßen zerfurchten Ausdruck verlieh. Es schmerzte sie zutiefst, ihn so zu sehen.

Er musterte sie lange und eindringlich, bevor er den Blick von ihr nahm und ihn abwesend in die Ferne schweifen ließ.

„Ich bin sicher, ich muss dir nicht erst erzählen, dass Draco in Schwierigkeiten steckt", sagte Snape.

Hermine schluckte schwer, denn ihr Hals fühlte sich ganz ausgedörrt an. Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen oft gefragt, wann sie das Thema zur Sprache bringen würden. Es war eine der traurigen Fakten, die sie immer wieder verfolgten, Hermine aber noch nie in seinem Beisein angeschnitten hatte.

„Du meinst, dass er ein Todesser ist."

Snape nickte matt und sie spürte sofort, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke daran bewegt haben musste, seit er zum ersten Mal damit konfrontiert wurde.

„Ich habe ihn verloren, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, so dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte, ihn so zu hören. „Er ist – er ist mir entglitten."

„Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus", flüsterte sie, mit sanften Bewegungen seinen Arm streichelnd.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich bin sein Lehrer und hätte das verhindern müssen. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen, ihn davor zu bewahren, ihn zu schützen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich für ihn tun könnte."

Sie betrachtete sein angespanntes Gesicht und wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Die Selbstzweifel und die Vorwürfe die sie aus seinem Geständnis herausfilterte, waren ihr nicht unbekannt. Er hatte bereits von ähnlichen Dingen gesprochen, als sie angefangen hatten, sich näher zu kommen.

„Ich weiß, das ist nur schwer vorstellbar, aber vielleicht siehst du das alles etwas zu eng. Dumbledore ist der Schulleiter. Er kann nicht von dir erwarten, dass du Voldemort ausspionierst und zeitgleich die Kinder der Todesser davon abhältst, ihren Eltern nachzueifern. Wieso hat er nichts unternommen? Wieso hat er nicht eingegriffen? Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass Draco einer der ersten Slytherins sein würde, die dieses Jahr in Voldemorts Ränge aufgenommen werden."

Als er nicht darauf reagierte, legte sie den Arm um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Stirn.

„Was ist mit Draco?", fragte sie sanft. Sie tat es nicht, weil sie einer Neuigkeit auf die Spur kommen wollte, sondern um ihrem Professor den Schmerz zu nehmen, der noch immer deutlich auf seinen harschen Zügen eingefroren war.

Snape griff nach ihren Fingern und drückte sie.

„Dracos Leben ist in Gefahr", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie wagte nicht, danach zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ihre eigene Abneigung Draco gegenüber kam nicht von Ungefähr. Es war auch gar nicht nötig, weiter darauf herumzureiten, denn Snape hatte seinen langgehegten Widerstand offenbar aufgegeben und fuhr fort.

„Ich muss ihn beschützen. Egal was kommt."

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein schwerer Schlag in die Magengegend und Hermine öffnete wortlos den Mund und klappte ihn wieder zu. Es dauerte, ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was Dumbledore dazu sagt. Weiß er denn davon? Kann er denn nichts tun?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber wie kann er nur so ignorant sein? Draco ist ein Schüler dieser Schule. Dumbledore hätte -"

„Er kann nichts tun, Hermine. Glaub mir. Und ich ebenso wenig. Ich kann nur versuchen, ihm zu helfen und ihn in allem unterstützen, so gut es geht."

„Das ist sehr nobel von dir, Severus. Es ist nur, Draco stellt manchmal auch eine Gefahr für andere dar. Ich weiß, das ist nicht das, was du hören willst. Aber seine Gedankengänge zu unterstützen ist vielleicht ein Risiko für andere Schüler, das du durchaus noch einmal überdenken solltest."

Snappe schloss die Augen und schwieg. Auch Hermine kuschelte sich zurück an seine Schulter und klappte nachdenklich die Lider zu. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Draco unter Druck stehen musste, seit er öffentlich im Unterricht angefangen hatte, sich von Snape abzuwenden. Doch damit nicht genug. Sie ahnte insgeheim, dass das, was der Professor angeschnitten hatte, nur die Spitze eines mächtigen Eisbergs war.


	26. Chapter 26

Sommerregen

Kapitel 26

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte Hermine beschlossen, Harry und Ron nichts von der Sache mit Draco zu verraten. Sie hatte nicht vor, das mühsam erkämpfte Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor aufs Spiel zu setzen und behielt gewisse Dinge lieber für sich. Überhaupt sah sie ihre Freunde immer seltener, seit sie auch in der Nacht heimlich in die Kerker schlich, um Snape zu besuchen.

Eines Morgens beim Frühstück, Ron und Lavender hatten sich wieder einmal vorzeitig knutschend davongemacht, saßen Hermine und Harry alleine beisammen und nutzten die Gelegenheit, sich in Ruhe miteinander auszutauschen. Und so kamen sie auf allerhand Dinge zu sprechen, die sie seit einer Weile schon aufgeschoben hatten.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich neulich zu sich bestellt", erklärte Harry. „Du hattest völlig Recht, Hermine. Er wollte Slughorn für die Schule zurückhaben, um herauszufinden, wie viele Horkruxe Voldemort geschaffen hat. Aus einer Erinnerung, die Dumbledore Slughorn abgeknöpft hat, geht hervor, dass Tom Riddle ziemlich an den Horkruxen interessiert gewesen sein muss. Leider hat Slughorn sich daran zu schaffen gemacht und wir wissen nicht, wie die Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Voldemort ausgegangen ist."

„Lass mich raten", sagte Hermine wenig überrascht. „Du sollst dich bei Slughorn beliebt machen, um ihm dieses Geheimnis zu entlocken."

„Stimmt. Woher weißt du das?"

„Hast du nicht mal erwähnt, Dumbledore wollte mit dir vor Slughorn angeben? Du warst der Köder, Harry. Jetzt musst du nur noch an ihm dranbleiben."

„Das ist gar nicht so leicht. Ich hab schon versucht, mit ihm zu reden."

Hermine schüttelte energisch ihre Mähne.

„So einfach wirst du ihn nicht rumkriegen. Slughorn ist zwar manchmal etwas vertrottelt, aber nicht, wenn es um Voldemort geht. Er hat sich nicht umsonst vor den Todessern versteckt. Die wollten ihn genauso haben wie Dumbledore."

„Was soll ich dann tun, Hermine? Ihm Veritaserum unterjubeln?"

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Vermutlich nimmt er irgendein Gegenmittel ein. Wenn du ihn also nicht vergraulen willst, musst du dir was anderes einfallen lassen."

Das Gespräch mit Harry machte Hermine deutlich, wie ernst die Lage mit diesen Horkruxen wirklich war. Wenn Slughorn die einzige Person war, die einen Hinweis auf die Anzahl dieser Seelenbruchstücke liefern konnte, würden sie sich mehr anstrengen müssen, um an die wahre Erinnerung zu kommen.

Es ging auf Weihnachten zu und Hermine hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Harry gut zuzureden, die zähe Angelegenheit, Slughorn die Erinnerung abzuknöpfen, so bald wie möglich wahrzumachen. Da sie ohne den Hinweis über kurz oder lang nicht viel gegen Voldemort ausrichten konnten und Hermine ständig dahinter war, kam das Thema wie durch Zufall auch in den Kerkern zur Sprache.

"Wie gut kennst du Professor Slughorn?", fragte sie eines Abends, als sie gemeinsam mit Snape im Bett lag und abwesend ihre Finger über seine Brust kreisen ließ. Sie schwelgte noch verträumt in den Nachwehen ihrer gemeinsamen körperlichen Vereinigung und hatte eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt, es in diesem wunderbar intimen Moment auszusprechen. "Ich meine, wie war er früher, bevor er angefangen hat, sich vor den Todessern zu verstecken?"

"Er war mein Lehrer", erwiderte Snape kurz angebunden. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn besonders gut kenne."

"Trotzdem wird es doch irgendetwas geben, an das du dich erinnerst, oder?" Hermine hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Er hat neulich davon erzählt, dass du der talentierteste Schüler in Zaubertränke warst, den er jemals unterrichtet hat."

"Was hat er noch gesagt?", brummte er ohne besondere Anteilnahme zurück.

"Nicht viel. Er hat es nur nebenbei erwähnt, Severus."

Snape warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu. "Du meinst wohl abgesehen von den Lobpreisungen unseres Wunderkinds, das neuerdings Erfolge im Brauen einheimst, die seine Kompetenzen weit überschreiten."

Hermine machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.

"Woher weißt du davon?"

"Ich bitte dich!", stieß er halb im Ärger, halb belustigt aus. "Horrace spricht von nichts anderem mehr."

Plötzlich in heller Aufregung, stemmte Hermine sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.

"Du weißt, wie wichtig es ist, dass Harry einen Bezug zu Slughorn aufbaut, der es ihm ermöglicht, näher an ihn heranzukommen. Dumbledore will es so, damit wir endlich erfahren, was Voldemort geplant hat, als er noch zur Schule ging. Es könnte uns helfen, herauszufinden, wie viele Horkruxe wir finden müssen."

"Mir ist egal, was Albus will, Hermine. Es ist nicht richtig, wenn Potter sich seine Ergebnisse erschwindelt."

Sie biss sich angespannt auf die Lippe. Das war das Stichwort gewesen, auf das sie insgeheim gewartet hatte.

"Wie lange weißt du schon davon?"

"Eine ganze Weile."

"Und weißt du auch, was dahintersteckt?"

"Ich habe meine Vermutungen. Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die die geheimsten Tricks und Kniffe kennen, die in den Lehrbüchern aufgeführten Tränke so zu brauen, dass sie Vollkommenheit erlangen."

"Dann ist dir der Begriff des Halbblutprinzen also geläufig", sagte Hermine fröstelnd, was nicht alleine von der kalten Luft des Kerkers herrührte, die um ihre nackten Brüste strich. Sie hatte schon gerätselt, wer hinter dem geheimnisvollen Gekritzel in Harrys Zaubertrankbuch stecken könnte, jedoch nie den richtigen Ansatz gefunden, ihren Professor danach zu fragen.

"Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass du bisher nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hast, mir davon zu berichten", sagte er finster.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das habe ich", wehrte sie ausweichend ab. "Aber nachdem es so wichtig für uns alle ist, habe ich beschlossen, dem Nutzen des Ganzen einen Vorrang zu geben. Du hättest es nicht anders gemacht."

"Mag sein. Mir ist dennoch nicht wohl dabei, ihm das Buch zu überlassen. Er hat kein Recht darauf, es zu besitzen."

"Wieso hast du es dann nicht versteckt?"

"Ich war vermutlich schon zu lange in den Kerkern, Hermine. Weißt du, wie lange ich dieses Fach unterrichtet habe?"

Sie nickte gedankenverloren.

"Es liegt mir fern, dir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Aber wenn du geahnt hast, dass er es hat, wieso hast du dann nichts unternommen, um es ihm abzunehmen? Du bist doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend mit Harry."

Snape ließ einen tiefen Seufzer vernehmen.

"Aus demselben Grund, warum auch du tolerierst, dass er damit herumexperimentiert. Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber es könnte ihm tatsächlich helfen, Slughorn weichzukochen."

Erleichtert kroch Hermine zurück unter die Decke und drückte ihre ausgekühlte Haut an seinen wärmenden Körper.

"Bist du mir böse, weil ich nichts gesagt habe?"

Er sah sie scharf an.

"Heb dir die Frage für später auf, wenn dein Freund anfängt, meine Zauber zu missbrauchen."

"Das wird er nicht tun."

"Er wird es nur dann nicht tun, wenn du ihn davon abhältst."

Hermine verstand den Hinweis sofort und versprach, sich darum zu kümmern. Vorerst aber hatte sie anderes im Sinn. Sie rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn, denn das Gefühl, ihn unter sich zu haben, war einfach überwältigend und tausendmal besser, als jetzt an Harry und sein heißgeliebtes Zaubertrankbuch denken zu müssen - sollte er jemals davon erfahren, dass es Snape gehört hatte, würde er mit Sicherheit einen ziemlichen Schock erleben.

Wie in einem Rausch spürte sie seinen wilden Atem und seine in ihren Mund drängende Zunge von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Die vielversprechenden Reaktionen seines Körpers, die gegen ihren Unterleib drückten, ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie zufällig glitt ihre Hand über seinen flachen Bauch und schlang sich um seine hervorstechende Männlichkeit. Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle und Hermine fuhr fort, ihn der Länge nach zu streicheln, bis er plötzlich ihre Hüften in die Höhe hob und sie auf sich setzte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verschmolzen miteinander und für eine schiere Ewigkeit wagte keiner von ihnen, sich zu bewegen. Sie labten sich an ihrer vertraut gewordenen Nähe zueinander und genossen ihr Beisammensein.

Über Hermines Gesicht legte sich ein sanfter Ausdruck, der einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln glich. Sie beugte den Kopf und senkte ihre Lippen auf seine nieder, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie reckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen und musste sich schmerzhaft zwingen, nicht damit auf und ab zu rutschen, als sie das unterdrückte Stöhnen hörte, das in seiner Kehle gefangen war. Etwa im selben Moment spürte sie, wie seine Hände ihren Po umfingen, um sie an ihn zu pressen.

Er packte ihren Arsch und knetete die festen Backen, dass es ihr mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde noch schwerer fiel, sich stillzuhalten. Es war wie eine harte Prüfung, die man unmöglich bestehen konnte, eine Qual, mit ihrem Körper an ihn gefesselt zu sein und doch jedes Mal wieder den Wunsch zu verspüren, niemals das Ende zu erreichen, um für immer mit ihm verbunden zu bleiben.

Sie zog ihre Muskeln um seinen Schaft zusammen und bäumte sich auf, wo sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihre Nägel in seine Brust schlug. Es geschah ganz von allein, als ihr Körper fortführte, was sie begonnen hatte. Sie fühlte ihn pulsierend und vital unter sich und hatte nur noch den verstörenden Wunsch, ihren Professor leer zu saugen.

xxx

Die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen im Schloss erreichten ihren Höhepunkt und Harrys Beliebtheitsgrad im Zuge dessen immer absurdere Dimensionen, da plötzlich scharenweise Mädchen vor dem Portraitloch der Fetten Dame auf ihn warteten, um von ihm gesehen und vielleicht sogar zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty eingeladen zu werden. Zwar betraf dieses Verhalten nicht die Slytherins, viele andere Mädchen jedoch, die in den letzten Jahren ihre Zweifel an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit gehabt hatten, bekannten sich nun als Fans des Jungen, der im Zaubereiministerium gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Die meisten unter ihnen waren harmlos und schüchtern, doch einige der Mädchen machten sich einen Spaß daraus, Harry heimlich Liebestränke unterzujubeln, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine schon alles über diese Methoden gelesen und konnte Harry mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und ihn davor warnen, nicht versehentlich Opfer einer solchen Machenschaft zu werden.

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass in dieser Sache nicht zu Spaßen war, schleifte sie ihn nach der Fertigstellung ihrer Hausaufgaben in die Bibliothek und besorgte ihm ein Buch über Liebeszauber und Gegenzauber.

„Du solltest das unbedingt mal lesen, Harry", beharrte Hermine streng, die durch den nur mäßig begeisterten Ausdruck auf seinen erröteten Wangen ganz geknickt war. „Es sei denn, du fragst endlich Ginny, ob sie mit dir zu Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier geht. Ich wette, wenn du das tust, ist der Spuk ein für alle Mal vorbei."

Sie trug den Titel des Buchs in die Liste für die ausgeliehenen Bücher ein, drückte ihm den Wälzer in die Hand und schob ihn wieder nach draußen.

„Ich kann sie nicht fragen, Hermine", wand Harry gedemütigt ein, nachdem Madam Pince außer Hörweite war. „Wie oft willst du das noch hören? Sie ist Rons Schwester."

„Und was glaubst du, würde er mit dir machen, wenn du mit ihr zusammenkommst? Als dein Freund sollte er sich für euch freuen. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das ein ziemliches Trauerspiel. Ich schätze, dass Ginny nur noch mit Dean rumhängt, weil du nicht in die Gänge kommst."

Harry blieb ruckartig stehen und Hermine prallte unsanft gegen seine Schulter.

„Hat sie das etwa gesagt?"

„Nicht direkt. Aber sie ist ziemlich unglücklich mit ihrer Beziehung zu Dean. Ein paar Mal hab ich sie auf dem Mädchenklo getroffen und hätte schwören können, dass sie verheulte Augen hatte."

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Hermine. Mädchen heulen oft in eurem Alter."

„Nur wenn sie unglücklich sind", sagte Hermine bissig und rümpfte die Nase.

Da Harry nicht beabsichtigte, das Buch zu lesen, brachte Hermine es am nächsten Tag zurück in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte ihr Möglichstes getan, ihn von seinem Glück zu überzeugen und konnte nicht mehr unternehmen, wenn sie nicht vorhatte, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Außerdem gab es durchaus noch weitere Dinge, die ihr Sorgen machten, so zum Beispiel die Frage, mit wem sie selbst auf diese Party gehen sollte, wenn sie nicht als offizielle Geliebte ihres Professors aufwarten wollte.

„Frag doch Ron", sagte Harry witzelnd auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, was Hermine jedoch keinesfalls komisch fand.

„Das hättest du wohl gern", entgegnete Hermine steif und drückte sich an Lavender und Ron vorbei, die knutschend den Eingang zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung versperrten. Sie wählte ein freies Pult in der Nähe von Snapes Schreibtisch und knallte ihre Schultasche auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum Slughorn mich eingeladen hat. Wenn wir ehrlich sind, habe ich dort nichts verloren. Es wäre so schön, sich einen gemütlichen Abend in der Bibliothek zu machen oder mal wieder nach Dobby und Kreacher zu sehen ..."

Sie starrte verträumt auf das Pult. In Wahrheit hatte sie natürlich anderes im Kopf.

„Weil du eine sehr begabte Hexe bist, Hermine", sagte Harry wie selbstverständlich. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht."

„Wenn ich wirklich so begabt bin, warum fällt es mir dann so schwer, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden?"

„Vielleicht bist du zu wählerisch. Oder du hängst noch immer an Ron."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst, Harry."

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer wurde aufgestoßen und die soeben noch entspannte und ausgelassene Atmosphäre im Raum änderte sich schlagartig, als Snape eintrat. Die Menge wurde still, Ron und Lavender stoben nach Luft ringend auseinander, um Platz zu machen und Granger beeilte sich, ihren Stuhl ein Stück von Potter wegzurücken.

Snape grinste hämisch. Das Verhalten seiner Schüler überraschte ihn kaum. Wenn Weihnachten vor der Tür stand und überall im Schloss aus dem Nichts Mistelzweige hervorwuchsen, drehten alle durch. Er richtete in einer vernichtenden Geste seinen Zauberstab auf die verwunschenen Dinger, von denen rein zufällig ein gewaltiges Exemplar über seinem Pult aufragte, baute sich vor der Tafel auf und faltete vor dem Schoß die Hände ineinander.

Der Unterricht konnte beginnen.


	27. Chapter 27

Sommerregen

Kapitel 27

Hermine hatte schon lange nicht mehr eine derartige Erleichterung verspürt, dass eine Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste endlich vorüber war. Snape hatte sich diesmal selbst an Gehässigkeit und Bosheit übertroffen und Hermine war nicht umhin gekommen, sich zu fragen, ob es nicht vielleicht ihre Schuld war, dieses Verhalten in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht zu haben. Andererseits wunderte sie sich, weshalb ihr seine Launen nicht einfach gleichgültig waren, schließlich war es mit ihm all die Jahre über nie anders gewesen.

Nachdem sie den Rest des Tages hauptsächlich mit Grübeln verbracht hatte, schlüpfte sie in bequeme Sachen und schlich abends wie gewohnt in die Kerker, um der Angelegenheit nachzugehen. Dass Snape nicht von sich aus bereit war, ihr eine Erklärung für alles abzuliefern, verstand sich von selbst und so kostete es sie wieder einmal eine gehörige Portion Geduld, an ihm dran zu bleiben und ihr Vorhaben, seiner Heimlichtuerei auf die Schliche zu kommen, wahrzumachen.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was mit dir los ist? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so eigenartig."

„Was soll mit mir sein, Hermine?", fragte er und hob eine seiner Brauen an, wie er es oftmals tat, wenn er andeuten wollte, dass dieses Gespräch in seinen Augen nicht nur lästig sondern auch überflüssig war.

„Das würde ich ja gern herausfinden. Aber wenn du nicht willst, bitte."

Hermine verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sie hatte minutenlang auf ihn eingeredet und immer noch keinen vernünftigen Grund gesehen, der sein zurückweisendes Getue berechtigte. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie er seinen Umhang ablegte und sich bückte, um die Schuhe auszuziehen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wieso er sich auf einmal so verhielt. Die letzten Tage beziehungsweise Nächte, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, waren blendend verlaufen. Niemand im Schloss schien zu ahnen, was sich in den Kerkern abspielte, wenn alle anderen friedlich in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen. Ja, nicht einmal McGonagall hatte den Eindruck erweckt, skeptisch zu sein. Abgesehen davon, dass die Sache mit dem Mistelzweig gehörig ins Auge hätte gehen können, wenn nur irgendeiner ihrer Klassenkameraden ihr Beachtung geschenkt hätte, war alles in bester Ordnung.

„Ist es wegen dieser Weihnachtsparty?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Darauf hätte sie auch eher kommen können.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Hermine", entgegnete Snape fahrig, richtete sich auf und wuselte ins Bad davon.

Natürlich, dachte Hermine bitter. Dass ihm das nicht gefiel, war klar.

„Ich wollte da nicht hin, Severus", sagte sie entschieden. „Es war Slughorns Idee, mich einzuladen."

„Dann solltest du ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Hermine starrte entgeistert auf seinen schwarzen Schatten, den das Licht vom Bad durch die halb geöffnete Tür ins Schlafzimmer warf.

„Das werde ich. Weil ich es muss. Es sei denn, du funkst mir erneut dazwischen, damit ich einen triftigen Grund habe, Slughorns Einladung in letzter Minute sausen zu lassen."

Snape steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Türrahmen.

„Wenn du damit die Horkruxe meinst, wir sind noch nicht soweit. Albus tappt im Dunkeln. Du wirst also hingehen und das Beste daraus machen."

„Aber -"

„Kein Aber, Hermine."

Sie schoss ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte und ihren Pullover über den Kopf zog. Als sie wieder in seine Richtung sah, war er wieder im Badezimmer verschwunden.

„Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht, mit wem ich hingehen werde?", wollte sie wissen. Auch dann, wenn er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken ließ, wollte sie dennoch, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens eine tierische Eifersucht empfand. Das war eine Frage des Prinzips, denn nur so konnte sie herausfinden, wie ernst der Charakter ihrer Beziehung wirklich war.

„Wenn du willst, wirst du es mir sagen", dröhnte es aus dem Bad.

„Was für eine Antwort soll das sein, Severus? Ist es dir wirklich so gleichgültig?"

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern, Hermine. Wir brauchen diese Erinnerung."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Diesen Satz hatte sie bereits zur Genüge gehört. Sie zog sich bis auf ihr Top und das Höschen aus und kroch aufs Bett, wo sie unter die Decke schlüpfte und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den freien Platz neben ihr trommelte. Sie wusste, dass es albern war, das, was ihr durch den Kopf geschossen war, vor ihm zuzugeben und fühlte sich von ihrem Mut verlassen. Er bedeutete ihr so viel mehr, als sie sich je in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hätte, doch so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er lieber aus Sturheit ein Theater veranstalten und seine wahren Gefühle zurückhalten, als vor ihr zuzugeben, was in ihm vorging.

Etwas Schwermütiges lag zwischen ihnen, als er ins Bett kam und sich, lediglich in einer Shorts und einem schwarzen Shirt bekleidet, neben sie legte. Minuten vergingen, in denen alle beide wortlos die Zimmerdecke anstarrten, bis es Hermine schließlich zu bunt wurde. Sie wollte den Rest des Abends nicht auf diese Weise mit ihm verbringen und da sie wusste, dass er niemals nachgeben würde, lag es an ihr, aus sich herauszugehen und den ersten Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen.

Ihren Ärger darüber verdrängend rollte sie sich auf die Seite und legte versöhnlich ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Snape ließ es ohne eine nennenswerte Regung über sich ergehen.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hingehe, werde ich mir was einfallen lassen, wie ich Slughorn abwimmeln kann", sagte sie sanft. "Und wenn ich mich dafür ins Bett legen und eine Krankheit simulieren muss, soll es mir Recht sein. Mir liegt nichts an dieser blöden Feier, Severus."

"Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen."

Sie hörte, wie er hart die Kiefer aufeinander presste und schluckte. Langsam nahm sie sein Kinn zwischen ihre Finger und drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung.

"Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich hab Harry gefragt, ob er mit mir da hingehen wird. Er ist mein bester Freund. Es gibt also keinen Grund, warum wir nicht zusammen da erscheinen sollten."

In seinen Augen war ein Blitzen zu erkennen. Es machte Hermine bewusst, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, etwas Derartiges zu hören. Sie hatte bereits damals, als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, gespürt, dass er nicht bereit war, mit anderen zu teilen, wenn etwas sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Er hatte Lily verloren, vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er sie, wie Hermine inzwischen vermutete, voll und ganz für sich besitzen wollte, jedoch nicht über seinen Stolz hinwegsehen konnte.

"Du hast Recht. Der Gedanke, du könntest mit jemand anderem hingehen, hat mir nicht gefallen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermine lächelte besänftigt. Es war ein schlichtes und sachliches Geständnis, mehr hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet. Dennoch erstaunte es sie immer wieder aufs Neue, dass er einerseits so unsicher sein konnte wie ein kleines Kind und zugleich so eine Macht ausstrahlte, dass ihre Knie ins Wanken kamen, sobald er aufrecht in seinem Klassenzimmer vor ihr stand und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen musterte, als würde er sie im Beisein aller anderen splitterfasernackt ausziehen und in die Tiefen ihrer Seele schauen wollen. Ein paar Mal, bevor sie auf ihre erste Reise gegangen waren, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er so erbarmungslos sein würde, genau das zu tun, wenn ihn nicht die Regeln der Schule davon abgehalten hätten.

"Ich weiß, Severus. Aber du hättest es mir ganz einfach sagen können, anstatt den ganzen Abend lang zu schmollen."

"Ich habe es dir gesagt."

"Ja, das hast du."

 _Auf deine Weise._

Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer und entschied, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten und ihn stattdessen zu küssen, um die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen zu begraben.

"Du hast Glück, dass Harry noch keine Begleitung hatte", erklärte sie im Anschluss mit einem leichten Anflug von Hohn in der Stimme. "So wie die Mädchen sich ins Zeug gelegt haben, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn eine rumgekriegt hätte."

Snape stieß ein abfälliges Grunzen aus, doch Hermine beugte sich unbehelligt davon über ihn und drückte ihre Lippen abermals auf seine. Es wurde ein Kuss, den er nicht erwiderte. Sein ganzer Körper wurde starr. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und sah sie an.

"Warte. Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss."

Er stemmte sich hoch und rutschte mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, unablässig von Hermine beobachtet, die ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte und sich mental gegen das, was auch immer da kommen mochte, wappnete.

"Das ist nicht leicht für mich, Hermine."

Sie nickte klamm. Es lag ihr fern, ihn zu etwas zu drängen, was sie hinterher erfahrungsgemäß nur bereuen würde, fand es aber auch unheimlich schwer, ihn nicht mit aus Sorge entsprungenen Fragen zu bedrängen.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er vollkommen unverwandt. "Innerhalb der nächsten Wochen sind einige Überfälle durch Todesser geplant. Der Dunkle Lord möchte die Feiertage und die Zeit zwischen den Jahren nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne dem Ministerium zu zeigen, wozu er fähig ist. Es könnte ein Desaster auslösen. Du musst also dafür sorgen, dass Potter keine Dummheiten macht. Es ist sehr wichtig, Hermine. Du bist die Einzige, die es schaffen kann, ihm seine kindischen Spielereien auszureden."

Hermines eben noch rosige Wangen wurden bleich. Es machte ihr Angst, das zu hören. Vor allem, da sie wusste, dass er daran appellierte, nicht wie damals Hals über Kopf loszurennen und mit einer Handvoll Schüler das Zaubereiministerium zu stürmen.

"Was hat er vor?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie hatte sich im Stillen schon gewundert, ob er sie darum gebeten hatte, auf Harry zu achten, weil er sich, wie die anderen Todesser auch, daran beteiligen musste. Noch dazu, wo es so gar nicht seiner Art entsprach, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. "Ich meine, er wird seine Angriffe bestimmt nicht auf Hogwarts ausrichten, oder?"

"Nein. Selbst Todesser bevorzugen leichter zugängliche Beute. Das Schloss ist mit den zusätzlichen Maßnahmen und den Auroren einigermaßen gut geschützt. Es gibt kaum einen Ort, der im Moment sicherer wäre."

Sie ahnte bereits, worauf er hinauswollte.

"Im Moment ist eine vage Aussage, Severus. Harry, Ron und Ginny werden in jedem Fall über die Feiertage zum Fuchsbau oder zum Grimmauldplatz reisen wollen. Die Weasleys sind wie eine Familie für Harry. Er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Weihnachten mit ihnen -"

"Wir wissen nicht, ob das so bleiben wird, Hermine", unterbrach er sie streng. "Sollte der Dunkle Lord eines Tages wittern, was wir vorhaben, können wir sicher sein, dass er seine ganze Streitmacht auf die Schule loslässt, um sich an Albus' Vorhaben zu rächen. Solange er seine Horkruxe in Sicherheit wiegt, wird er nicht riskieren, das Schloss einem direkten Angriff auszusetzen. Sollte er jedoch tatsächlich einen von ihnen hier versteckt haben, könnte ihm früher oder später in den Sinn kommen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch dort ist, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hat."

"Das meintest du also damit, als du gesagt hast, Dumbledore tappt im Dunkeln", stellte sie schaudernd fest. "Ich kann es fast nicht glauben, Severus. Er ist der Schulleiter. Gibt es denn wirklich so wenig, was er in unserer verzweifelten Lage tun kann? Hat er sich denn überhaupt einmal die Zeit genommen, sich hier umzusehen?"

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und Hermine bereute sofort, was sie ausgesprochen hatte. Es hatte ihr nicht zum ersten Mal zu denken gegeben, dass Dumbledore offenbar außer Stande war, einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen Voldemort zu landen und sie stattdessen gezwungen waren, diesen Horkruxen nachzujagen.

"Ich werde nicht mit dir über die Führungsqualitäten unseres Schulleiters diskutieren", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Albus mag seine Fehler haben, aber er ist das Beste, was Hogwarts in Zeiten wie diesen passieren konnte."

Es klang so hart, dass Hermine vor Überraschung zusammenzuckte.

"Beruhig dich wieder, Severus. Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich einen anderen Direktor im Schulleiterbüro sitzen haben möchte."

"Das möchte ich dir auch nicht geraten haben."

Hermine öffnete protestierend den Mund, wusste jedoch nichts, was sie darauf antworten sollte und besann sich eines Besseren, als weiter darauf herumzureiten. Wie so oft, dauerte es auch diesmal eine Weile, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, ihr entgegenzukommen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder bis er einfach aufhörte, sich nicht weiter in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Er war bedeutend älter als sie und hatte noch nie eine Beziehung wie diese mit einer Frau gehabt, geschweige denn mit einer zusammengelebt. Hermine wusste das und bemühte sich, ihn zu verstehen. Sie war verhältnismäßig jung und tat sich leichter damit, die schönen Seiten ihrer Liaison anzuerkennen. Sie wollte, dass es funktionierte, wollte ihrer verrückten Beziehung zu ihm um jeden Preis etwas Gutes abgewinnen.

Irgendwann, im Zentrum dieses qualvollen gegenseitigen Wartens und Schweigens, hatten sie endlich den Punkt erreicht, der dem unerklärlichen Starrsinn ihrer erhitzten Gemüter und auch jeglicher Vernunft Herr werden konnte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und fing wie zumeist mit zaghaften Berührungen und feuchten Küssen an und endete wie immer damit, dass sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Die Dunkelheit des Raumes, der Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung beim Gedanken an ihre vorangegangenen körperlichen Experimente und das verruchte Stöhnen führte sie endlich zum Ziel ihrer Zusammenkunft. Es musste so sein. Der Sex zwischen ihnen war großartig. Selbst dann, wenn sie wütend aufeinander waren und sich geschworen hatten, komme was wolle, die Unterwäsche anzubehalten.


	28. Chapter 28

Sommerregen

Kapitel 28

Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsparty entpuppte sich in vielerlei Hinsicht als große Überraschung. Trotz ihrer anfänglichen Skepsis fand Hermine genau die ersehnte Ablenkung, die sie brauchte, um etwas Abstand von ihren Sorgen zu erhalten, die sich in erster Linie um die schleppende Suche nach den Horkruxen sowie die Sicherheit ihrer Eltern und natürlich auch die ihres Professors drehten.

Der Gedanke, die Todesser könnten es früher oder später auf ihre Eltern abgesehen haben, beschäftigte Hermine seit geraumer Zeit. Zwar war der Orden darum bemüht, immer einen Wachposten in der Nähe ihres Hauses stationiert zu haben, die Ungewissheit aber blieb. Und so reifte nach und nach in ihrem Hinterkopf der Plan heran, ihnen eine neue Identität zu geben, damit sie in einem anderen Land ein unbehelligtes Leben beginnen konnten. Bis es irgendwann einmal soweit sein würde, mussten jedoch noch eine Menge Vorbereitungen getroffen werden.

Hermine, die stets darum bemüht war, sich ihre Gefühle für ihren Professor in der Öffentlichkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen, wurde langsam etwas besser darin, ihre Unsicherheit zu übertünchen, sobald sie seine imposante Erscheinung irgendwo ausmachen konnte. Ein oder zweimal gelang es ihnen am Abend des Fests sogar, einen abgeschiedenen Winkel für sich zu ergattern, in dem sie unbeobachtet von den anderen beisammen stehen und sich einfach nur ansehen konnten. Wortlos griff er nach ihren Armen und hielt sie fest.

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Die Geste an sich, so einfach sie auch sein mochte, löste ein Kribbeln in ihr aus, das sich bis tief in ihre Körpermitte ausbreitete. Leider war die wundersame Begegnung nicht von langer Dauer und wurde von einem lauten Stimmengewirr in Slughorns Esszimmer unterbrochen: Vollkommen unerwartet stand Draco auf der Bildfläche, der von Filch beim Durchstreifen der Gänge aufgegriffen worden war und nun so tat, als wäre auch er zur Party eingeladen gewesen.

Snape ließ abrupt von ihr ab und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Dann rauschte er mit Draco im Schlepptau davon. Hermine sah ihnen nach, hin und hergerissen, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihnen zu folgen oder nicht. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer. Severus würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihm hinterher spionierte und so ließ sie es bleiben. Doch das Gefühl die beiden ziehen zu lassen, war beklemmend. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie Mitleid mit Draco empfinden sollte oder eher Wut, weil er sich wie ein Idiot aufführte und den Professor mit Missachtung strafte, obwohl dieser offensichtlich bemüht war, ihm in seiner brisanten Lage zu helfen; was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Nachdem Hermine Snapes Warnung ernst genommen hatte und das von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilte Vorhaben angegangen war, auf Harry einzureden, damit er dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben und das Schloss nicht verlassen würde, um mit den Wealseys zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern, gab sie sich letztendlich geschlagen und ließ ihre Freunde ziehen. Da auch Snape in den kommenden Tagen nur wenig Zeit bei ihr und in den Kerkern verbringen würde, stellte sie sich darauf ein, während der Ferien von extremer Langweile heimgesucht zu werden. Um deswegen nicht nur dem körperlichen Entzug vorzubeugen, beschloss sie, jede verfügbare Minute in der Bibliothek zuzubringen und Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Es war das Beste, was sie in ihrer Sehnsucht tun konnte und hatte zudem den Effekt, nicht einfallslos und dumpf dem Trübsinn zu verfallen.

Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken vom Himmel und Hermine hatte sich ein lauschiges Plätzchen an einem der hohen Fenster ausgesucht, um mit ihrer Suche zu beginnen, die hoffentlich einige ihrer offenen Fragen klären würde. Weil die Bibliothek zwischen den Jahren nur spärlich besucht wurde, konnte sie ihren Stapel an Zeitungen und Büchern weitläufig ausbreiten und sich nach Herzenslust austoben. Schon bald stellten sich dabei erste Erfolge ein, als sie wie durch Zufall auf eine Geburtsanzeige in einer alten Zeitungsausgabe stieß, die Snapes Herkunft als halbblütiger Zauberer einen handfesten Hintergrund verlieh. Nicht nur sein Muggel-Vater, sondern auch seine Mutter, eine gebürtige Hexe, wurden darin erwähnt.

Je länger sie sich, wie ihr zu ihrer Schmach bewusst wurde, unter Berücksichtigung der Erfahrungen, die Harry mit dem Denkarium gemacht hatte, damit befasste, wie seine Kindheit ausgesehen haben musste, desto mehr wurde sie davon eingenommen. Es ließ sie nicht los, was Severus über seinen Vater erzählt hatte und Hermine musste erkennen, dass es eine Geschichte war, die sie sowohl erschütterte als auch magisch fesselte. Genau aus diesem Grund musste er wie versessen darauf gewesen sein, von zuhause wegzukommen und die Zeit in Hogwarts mit Lernen verbracht haben, sofern er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich mit James und Sirius herumzuschlagen, die ihm während seiner Schulzeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

Mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Recherchen zufrieden räumte Hermine die aus dem Fundus der Bibliothek stammenden Zeitungen und Bücher zusammen und kehrte ihrem Arbeitsplatz den Rücken zu, um sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen, wo in Kürze das Abendessen serviert werden sollte.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu, wo sie sich einen der zahlreichen freien Plätze suchte und den jüngsten Entwicklungen mit Snape nachhing. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und blickte verträumt auf den verlassenen Stuhl ihres Professors, der für diesen Abend angekündigt hatte, auf Malfoy Manor zu sein.

Hermine wollte gar nicht näher wissen, was er dort zu suchen hatte. Alleine die Vorstellung, wie er gezwungen war, zwischen den Malfoys als Gastgebern sitzend, Voldemorts Reden über die Unterdrückung der Muggel über sich ergehen zu lassen, war ein Albtraum für sie.

Sie fröstelte und ließ ihre Gedanken weiter schweifen. Ein Ergebnis ihrer Recherchen hatte dazu geführt, dass sie endlich Snapes Geburtstag herausgefunden hatte. Bisher hatte er erfolgreich vor ihr zurückgehalten, dass er im Januar geboren war. Doch damit war nun Schluss. Aus Hermines Sicht gab es keinen Grund, warum er sich vor ihr dafür schämen sollte, bald ein Jahr älter zu sein. Sie hatte ohnehin schon längst gewusst, dass er so alt wie James und Sirius sein musste, würden die beiden noch leben.

Im Anschluss an das Essen machte Hermine einen Abstecher in die Schulküche, um Dobby einen Besuch abzustatten, ehe sie in ihrem Turm verschwand. Es war der erste Abend seit Wochen, den Hermine vollkommen allein und abgeschieden vom Geschehen um sich herum verbrachte. Mit Snape bei einem seiner Todesser-Treffen und ihren beurlaubten Freunden, die das Dasein im Fuchsbau genossen, blieb nur noch Krummbein als zu einhundert Prozent vertrauenswürdige Gesellschaft übrig.

Gemeinsam mit einem dicken Wälzer aus der Bibliothek und dem Kater machte Hermine es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich, indem sie die Vorhänge zuzog und den von Harry im Buch des Halbblutprinzen entdeckten Muffliato-Zauber ausführte. Schon bald fielen ihr die Augen zu und Hermine döste ein.

xxx

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Mal mit Snape. Trotz Trunkenheit.

Sie fühlte jede seiner Berührungen auf ihrer Haut und konnte noch genau den ersten Kuss zwischen ihnen auf ihren Lippen spüren. Das Verlangen nach ihm war da, überall und zu jeder gottverdammten Tageszeit.

Immer; heiß, feucht und vielversprechend.

Hermine, im nächtlichen Traum so mit ihrem Professor beschäftigt, merkte nicht, wie McGonagall in ihren Schlafsaal stürmte und nach mehrmaligen ungehörten Rufen rücksichtslos die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts mit dem Zauberstab zur Seite beorderte. Ahnungslos und mehr oder weniger nackt lag sie in ihrem Bett, zu einer sich um ein imaginäres Trugbild windenden antiken Gottheit gekrümmt, die Beine in abstruser Form um ihre Decke geschlungen, als würde sie gerade einen unter sich befindlichen menschlichen Leib besteigen.

Minerva stemmte beim Anblick des windigen Nachthemds die Hände in die Hüften. Sie war selbst einmal ein Teenager gewesen, doch die Zeiten damals hatten bei Weitem einen nicht annähernd freizügigen Charakter gehabt. Entrüstet setzte sie ihren Zauberstab an die Stimmbänder.

„Sie haben genau fünf Minuten, um sich in meinem Büro einzufinden, Miss Granger", verkündete sie spitz. „Und ziehen Sie sich um Himmelswillen etwas an."

Der Traum löste sich in Nichts auf und Hermine riss schockiert den Oberkörper empor. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie McGonagalls Morgenmantel aus dem Schlafsaal flatterte und war froh, dass die anderen Mädchen über die Ferien zu ihren Familien gefahren waren, um nicht vor Scham im Boden versinken zu müssen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass es halb drei am Morgen war.

xxx

Da Professor Dumbledore, wie Hermine im Laufe des Verhörs, das die Professorin eingeleitet hatte, erfuhr, die Schule verlassen hatte, wurde es ein sehr demütigendes Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrer Hauslehrerin allein. In einem eilends übergestülptem Pullover und einer Jeans, in die sie die untersten Zentimeter des Nichts von einem Nachthemd gestopft hatte, saß sie vor McGonagalls Pult und hatte die Hände, wenn auch etwas verkrampft, in sittsamer Manier in den Schoß gelegt.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Miss Granger?", sagte McGonagall mit säuerlicher Miene.

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, sich auf die Lippe zu beißen, um möglichst unbehelligt zu wirken. Das Szenario kam ihr mächtig bekannt vor, hatte sie doch ein ähnliches vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit Snape erlebt.

„Die Vorschriften der Schule verlangen ordnungsgemäße Kleidung. Das schließt auch Nachthemden und Schlafanzüge mit ein. Sie als Vertrauensschülerin sollten das eigentlich wissen und anderen als Vorbild dienen."

Hermine nickte widerstandslos, woraufhin McGonagall ihren bohrenden Blick nur noch mehr intensivierte, als würde sie dadurch ein Geständnis ihres Opfers erzwingen können.

„Nun denn", fuhr sie fort und holte tief Luft, um im selben Satz zum eigentlichen Zweck dieses nächtlichen Treffens zu kommen, „wie Sie wissen, sind Mr Potter, Mr und Miss Weasley zum Fuchsbau gereist. Man bat mich im Auftrag des Ordens, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass der Fuchsbau gegen Mitternacht angegriffen wurde."

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Was?", sagte sie entgeistert.

Alles in ihr überschlug sich. Harry, Ron, Ginny … Unzählige Tränen drangen in ihre Augen, noch bevor McGonagall den richtigen Ansatz gefunden hatte, ihre Worte näher zu erklären. Auch sie wirkte nun nicht mehr wütend sondern besorgt. Es schien irrsinnig zu sein, dass jemand so krank sein konnte, derart liebenswerte Menschen wie die Weasleys anzugreifen.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Es war eine hinterrücks geplante Attacke. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand bedrohlich verletzt, aber das Haus ist schwer beschädigt. Die Reparaturen sind bereits im Gang. Ihre Freunde sind derweil im Krankenflügel und werden zur Beobachtung über Nacht dort bleiben."

„Sie sagten", würgte Hermine mit trockenem Hals hervor, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, „niemand sei bedrohlich verletzt?"

McGonagall nickte.

„Es war in der Tat ein großes Glück, dass sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs zusätzliche Gäste im Haus befanden, die das schlimmste Übel abwehren konnten."

„Wer?"

„Tonks, Remus, Bill und Fleur."

Ein eisiger Schauder erfasste Hermine. Sie wagte gar nicht, daran zu denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn Harry und die Weasleys allein gewesen wären. Jetzt, da auch Fred und George mitsamt ihren Freundinnen ein eigenes Haus bezogen hatten, ging es im Fuchsbau oftmals ruhiger als gewöhnlich zu.

„Professor", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, obwohl sie wusste, dass es riskant war, den Versuch zu starten, etwas über Snape herauszufinden, „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wer von der anderen Seite an dem Angriff beteiligt war?"

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihre Frage besser für sich behalten.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", entgegnete McGonagall, die Lippen missbilligend geschürzt.

Betrübt senkte Hermine den Blick auf ihre nach wie vor in ihrem Schoß verkrampft liegenden Hände. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie tief in ihrem Herzen Rache nehmen wollte, verstand sich von selbst. Die Täter mussten ohne Wenn und Aber zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Doch das war nicht der einzige Gedanke gewesen. Ihre Sorge um Snape stellte den eigentlichen Grund für ihre Frage dar, denn wenn er daran beteiligt gewesen war, wäre das eine Enttäuschung, die sie nur schwer verkraften könnte ... Hatte er sie am Ende vielleicht sogar angelogen und nur behauptet, dass er den Abend in Malfoy Manor verbringen würde, weil er ihr die Wahrheit vorenthalten wollte?

Es kam einer ziemlichen Überraschung gleich, als McGonagall antwortete.

„Er war nicht dabei, Miss Granger", sagte sie trocken. „Professor Snape ist um Punkt Mitternacht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt."

Hermine, von einem urplötzlich aufkommenden stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust getroffen, hob in einem Ruck den Kopf und starrte sie sprachlos an.

„Er hatte Recht", fuhr McGonagall überraschend fort und es klang nicht weniger hart, da ihre Augen einen messerscharfen Blick offenbarten, der bei nahezu allen Schülern gefürchtet war. „Ich habe oft versucht, ihm etwas anzuhängen. Ich war so blind ..."

Während Hermine verzweifelt ihre Sprache suchte, überlegte sie, was sie tun konnte, um McGonagall davon abzuhalten, ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigungen in die Welt zu setzen, die ihre Vermutungen zum Ausdruck bringen sollten. Wie es die Ironie so wollte, fiel ihr jedoch nichts Passendes ein, das es geschafft hätte, das pikante Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Snape zu entschärfen. Es war auch jetzt, da sie volljährig war, immer noch verboten und daran gab es nichts zu Rütteln.

„Glauben Sie, er hat Albus je ein Wort davon erzählt, Miss Granger?"

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht", stammelte Hermine verlegen. Sie schluckte. „Hören Sie, Professor. Es wäre vielleicht das Beste, wenn Sie nicht gleich die schlimmsten Schlüsse ziehen. Ich fühle mich sehr unwohl, über ihn zu reden, wenn er nicht dabei ist. Lassen Sie uns -"

„Schlafen Sie mit ihm?"

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange. Er ist kein einfacher Mensch und gibt sich meines Erachtens nach die größte Mühe, es für immer und ewig dabei zu belassen, egal wie sehr man sich bemüht, ihm entgegenzukommen. Trotzdem macht er wie jeder andere Veränderungen durch. Die Meisten würden es gar nicht merken, da sie ihn meiden. Ich hingegen muss zugeben, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu konfrontieren." Sie holte Luft. „Ich bin kein kaltherziger Todesser, Miss Granger. Ich sorge mich um die Schule und um unsere Schüler. Zeitweise sorge ich mich auch um Severus. Wenn Sie ihn also erst einmal so lange kennen wie ich, dürfte es keine Frage sein, dass selbst winzige Veränderungen Ausschlag gebend sind, meine Besorgnis zu erregen. Kurz gesagt, er hat es nicht geleugnet und auch nicht bestritten. Seine Gegenwehr war für seine Verhältnisse äußerst schwach. Er war ruhig und gefasst. Er wäre, wenn nötig, sogar bereit gewesen, die Schuld für etwas auf sich zu nehmen, was er nicht getan hat."

Ein weiterer Schlag traf Hermine, diesmal mitten ins Herz. Was hatte sie ihm angetan? Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht? Es war ihr unmöglich vorgekommen, ihn seines Stolzes zu berauben oder gar zu zähmen.

„Und was sollte das sein?", hörte Hermine sich sagen. Sie fühlte ihren Puls rasen und war machtlos dagegen, den Stein, der ins Rollen gekommen war, aufzuhalten.

„Der erste Schritt. Der entscheidende Wink des Schicksals, der seine Prinzipien zu Fall gebracht hat und ihn seine moralischen Grundsätze vergessen ließ. Sie haben diesen Schritt gemacht, nicht er."

Hermine blickte stumm und starr auf das eingefrorene Gesicht ihrer Professorin. Alleine deren faltiger Mund war es, der unheilvoll vibrierte, als würden noch weitere Anschuldigungen auf den Lippen zur Anklage bereitliegen. Das, was McGonagalls Entdeckung zur Folge haben könnte, verschaffte Hermine Übelkeit. Hatte Severus sie nicht davor gewarnt, dass, wenn jemand etwas ahnen würde, es McGonagall sein würde? Es hatte keinen Sinn, etwas Gegenteiliges zu behaupten. Vermutlich würde es nur dazu führen, sich oder Severus noch tiefer in Schwierigkeiten zu verstricken.

"Wie soll es nun weitergehen?", fragte Hermine mit gebrochener Stimme. "Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

"Das wird sich zeigen, Miss Granger. Das übliche Prozedere verlangt danach, die Schulräte zusammenzurufen und nach einer Lösung für das Problem zu suchen."

Hermine nickte abermals, schwieg jedoch.

"Wie dem auch sei", sagte McGonagall rasch, so dass es den Anschein hatte, sie würde den unangenehmsten Teil der Unterhaltung endlich hinter sich bringen wollen, "es liegt beim Schulleiter, das weitere Vorgehen in die Wege zu leiten. Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten, meine Hände in Unschuld waschen zu wollen. Ich habe zu lange gezögert, Albus meine anfänglichen Vermutungen mitzuteilen."

"Aber er wusste von Ihren Bedenken bezüglich der Zusammenarbeit zwischen mir und -", Hermine stockte, was sichtlich McGonagalls Interesse weckte, "ähm, Professor Snape."

"Mir scheint, Sie und Severus sind weitaus vertrauter im Umgang miteinander als angenommen."

Obgleich ihre Wangen erröteten, kam Hermine nicht umhin, eine gewisse Genugtuung zu verspüren. Es hatte sie einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, den Professor dazu zu bringen, sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen zu nennen.

"Nun denn, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich mich als Nächstes gern mit Severus darüber austauschen, bevor ich den Schulleiter informiere. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, seine Meinung dazu zu hören."

Der Zynismus in ihren Worten behagte Hermine gar nicht. Wie erschlagen sah sie McGonagall dabei zu, als diese sich aus ihrem Stuhl erhob und sie scharf in Augenschein nahm, ehe sie es ihr gleichtat und sie sich unbehaglich gegenüber standen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hermine endlich den Mut fand, den Mund zu öffnen, um die ganze Sache zu entschärfen.

"Eines sollten Sie noch wissen, Professor", sagte sie betreten. "Was auch immer Sie glauben, es hat erst nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag begonnen. Sie hatten Recht, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass es dazu kam. Wenn Sie ihn wirklich so gut kennen, wie Sie glauben, sollten Sie das wissen. Er hat nie etwas getan. Ich habe ihn erst dazu ermutigt, aufeinander zuzugehen. Sagen Sie das Dumbledore, wenn Sie mit ihm reden, denn er hat sich geweigert, auf unsere Bedenken zu hören."

"Ihre Bedenken?"

"Ja. Dachten Sie etwa, uns war nicht bewusst, wie absurd es war, dass er uns zusammen auf diese Reisen schickte?"

"Nein, Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet. "Bis heute bin ich mir nicht darüber klar geworden, was er überhaupt damit bezweckt. Doch wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mir etwas verschweigen. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie den genauen Grund für seine Heimlichtuerei kennen?"

"Dazu kann ich Ihnen nichts sagen, Professor", entgegnete Hermine entschieden. "Ich bin nicht befugt, darüber zu sprechen, tut mir leid."

Das Gesicht der älteren Hexe wirkte empört über diese Äußerung und Hermine machte sich auf heftige Gegenwehr gefasst. Sie wusste, wie viel von ihrem Stillschweigen darüber abhing. Jeder weitere Mitwissende stellte ein Risiko dar, das sie nicht eingehen wollte. Nur die geringste undichte Stelle könnte fatale Folgen für die gesamte Zaubererschaft zur Folge haben.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie weigern sich, mir entgegenzukommen, obwohl ich mich bemüht habe, den Schaden, den Sie angerichtet haben, einzugrenzen?"

"Keineswegs. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe. Eine Lüge jedoch würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Es wäre ein Fehler, den ich mir nie verzeihen könnte."

"Versuchen Sie nicht, die Angelegenheit zu beschönigen oder ihn in Schutz zu nehmen", fuhr McGonagall aufgebracht dazwischen. "Ihr beider Verhalten war verantwortungslos und könnte schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für Ihre sowie Severus' Zukunft und das Wohl der ganzen Schule haben."

In Hermine regte sich der Protest und so nahm sie die Arme hoch und verschränkte sie vor der Brust.

"Ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie das zur Sprache bringen würden. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Professor, ich bin es leid, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden. Das habe ich zur Genüge hinter mir." McGonagall runzelte skeptisch die Stirn und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Wofür halten Sie ihn? Dachten Sie, er hätte mich zu irgendwas gezwungen oder überredet, was ich nicht selbst wollte?"

"Das sagen Sie jetzt. Wenn es erst an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, werden Sie sich wünschen, mit Nachsicht behandelt zu werden."

Und wieder fühlte Hermine sich wie in einer ihrer Erinnerungen gefangen. Severus hatte ganz ähnliche Bedenken zum Ausdruck gebracht.

"Ich war mir voll und ganz darüber bewusst, was ich tat", wand sie offen heraus ein. "Seien Sie unbesorgt, nicht Sie müssen damit leben, sondern ich."

"Das ist alles? Wollen Sie denn gar nichts dazu beitragen, um die Sache zu bereinigen?"

"Es gibt nichts zu bereinigen. Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen dazu überreden lassen, einen Deal mit Ihnen auszuarbeiten. Meine persönlichen Gefühle sind eine Sache, der Auftrag eine andere. Wenn Sie mehr darüber wissen wollen, müssen Sie Dumbledore danach fragen. Er zählt auf mich. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, ich könnte keine größere Enttäuschung für Professor Snape darstellen, als einen Verrat an unserer Mission zu begehen."

Hermines Entschlossenheit schien nun auch nicht mehr vor McGonagalls Enthusiasmus, sie irgendwie vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können, haltzumachen. Die Professorin schürzte noch einmal säuerlich die Lippen und deutete mit flach ausgebreiteter Hand zur Tür.

"Gut. Sie können gehen, Miss Granger."


	29. Chapter 29

Sommerregen

Kapitel 29

Es war nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Hermine sich gezwungen sah, etwas zu unternehmen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass sie nach McGonagalls Standpauke besser daran getan hätte, dem Professor aus dem Weg zu gehen, schlich sie früh am Morgen in die Kerker, wo sie ihn in seinem Büro vorfand. Ans Schlafen war nach dieser Entwicklung ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken.

Die Begegnung in den Kerkern war trübselig. Snape hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die nur zu deutlich darauf schließen ließen, wie ratlos er sein musste. Zu gern hätte Hermine gewusst, was in ihm vorging, doch um das zu erfahren, hieß es erst einmal, sich zu gedulden.

"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du es bist", sagte er mit leerem Blick, als sie eingetreten war.

"Ihr habt also schon miteinander geredet."

"Das ist gar kein Ausdruck, Hermine."

Hermine sammelte ihren ganzen Mut und kam näher. Sie kletterte auf Snapes Schoß und rollte sich dort wie das Häufchen Elend zusammen, nach dem ihr zumute war. Er ließ es kommentarlos geschehen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, Severus", sagte sie unbehaglich, als sie das unangenehme Schweigen, das sich in den darauffolgenden Minuten zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, nicht mehr ertrug. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dir einen Vorwurf machen wollen. Aber ich muss es wissen. Deshalb muss ich dich fragen: Wusstest du davon, dass dieser Angriff auf den Fuchsbau stattfinden würde?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf so langsam, dass es frustrierend war, ihm dabei zuzusehen.

"Und Dumbledore? Ich meine, hatte er irgendeine Vermutung, dass es dazu kommen würde?"

"Bella hat mit diesem Greyback im Gepäck auf eigene Faust gehandelt. Aber selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich nichts tun können. Du weißt, dass es so ist. Albus weiß es auch. Er fragt mich nicht danach, wenn es um derartige Planungen geht."

"Du hast Recht. Lass uns lieber nicht daran denken, was alles hätte passieren können."

"Schön, dann lass uns über Minerva reden. Ich nehme an, deswegen bist du hergekommen."

"So war das nicht gemeint."

Er schürzte die Lippen.

"Natürlich nicht."

Hermine nahm sich vor, seinen gehässigen Unterton zu ignorieren. Sie hatte auf dem Weg zu ihm nichts anderes erwartet.

"Gut. Dann lass uns eins klarstellen, Severus. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr. Was auch immer ihr durch den Kopf gehen mag, sie ist nicht dumm. Sie weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn es bekannt wird. Alle haben gesehen, was passiert, sobald das Ministerium hier antanzt und alles auf den Kopf stellt, so wie es mit Umbridge geschehen ist."

"Ja, das haben wir", knurrte er.

"Siehst du? Das Letzte, was sie wollen würde, ist es, dem Ministerium einen Triumph zukommen zu lassen."

"Was sie nicht davon abgehalten hat, Albus nahezulegen, mich zu entlassen", sagte er bitter.

"Was?" Hermine fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. "Aber das hat er doch hoffentlich nicht getan, oder?"

"Nein."

Sie schüttelte sich von einer ungeheuren Hilflosigkeit befallen.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, wie gut sie dich kennt. Ihr habt gar nicht so gewirkt, als hättet ihr euch viel zu sagen gehabt."

"Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?"

"Nein. Du hattest Recht, von Anfang an."

"Wenigstens darin sind wir uns einig."

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an, Snape jedoch wich ihren fragenden Augen gekonnt aus. Es war frustrierend.

"Raus mit der Sprache, Severus. Was soll das heißen?"

"Es war alles umsonst, Hermine. Du hättest auf mich hören und dich dazu entscheiden sollen, mich zu hassen, wie alle anderen es tun. Du hast dir Hoffnungen gemacht, die ich unmöglich erfüllen konnte."

"Aber nur weil es so ungünstig gelaufen ist, darfst du doch nicht gleich das Handtuch werfen!", stieß sie entrüstet aus. "Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Wir hatten Spaß. Ich will nicht, dass du das ihretwegen wegwirfst."

"Das will ich auch nicht."

"Da hast du es. Niemand kann uns das nehmen, Severus."

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine kuschelte sich zurück an seine Schulter.

"Wie bist du mit Dumbledore verblieben?"

"Er ist noch immer verreist. Unser Austausch war sehr unschön, wir haben beide abscheuliche Dinge gesagt."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Anstatt Erleichterung verspürte sie Nervosität. Es war kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte, wenn er ständig das Schloss verließ.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Wortwörtlich? Er war enttäuscht, Hermine. Es war wie … wie damals, als ich die Prophezeiung verraten habe."

Kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, verfiel er in tiefes Schweigen. Auch Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Die Prophezeiung war zu einem wunden Punkt in ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung geworden, da beide wussten, wie viel dadurch ins Rollen gekommen war. Angefangen bei Snapes Gefühlen für Lily bis hin zu Peter Pettigrews vorsätzlicher Entscheidung, die Potters an Lord Voldemort auszuliefern, gab es noch eine Vielzahl anderer Gründe, das Thema wenn möglich zu meiden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore das Recht hat, dir einen Vorwurf zu machen, Severus", sagte Hermine. Die Worte 'McGonagall', 'Enttäuschung' und 'Aufgeflogen' kreisten unablässig in ihrem Kopf. Egal was sie auch anstellte, nichts schien mehr so zu laufen, wie es laufen sollte, denn obwohl sie sich redlich bemüht hatte, auf ihre Freunde einzuwirken, war es zwecklos gewesen. „Er war es, der uns dazu gedrängt hat, zusammenzuarbeiten. Wenn überhaupt jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, dann er. Menschen verlieben sich unter den widrigsten Bedingungen. Wir können nichts für das, was aus uns geworden ist."

Snape nickte stumm und Hermine strich sanft mit der Hand über seine Wange.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich seh dich dann beim Frühstück, ja?"

Die einander schmerzlich abgerungene Vereinbarung, erst einmal abzuwarten, wie es nun weitergehen würde, fiel ihr nicht leicht. Beinahe beneidete sie Severus um die Kunst, seine Gedanken und Gefühle wegzuschließen, um sie vor anderen zu verbergen, obgleich er sich diesmal nicht die geringste Mühe gemacht hatte, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Er hatte so resignierend wie lange nicht mehr auf sie gewirkt.

Wie sich bei ihrer Visite im Krankenflügel herausstellte, waren ihre Freunde mit leichten Blessuren und Schürfwunden davongekommen, die sie sich überwiegend eingefangen hatten, als sie überstürzt aus dem Haus geflohen waren, um den Übeltätern hinterherzujagen, die es allem Anschein darauf angelegt hatten, das Hab und Gut der Familie in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

„Diese Schlange von Bellatrix hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Dads Schuppen in die Luft zu jagen", sagte Ginny aufgebracht. Sie hatte die Überbleibsel einer ansehnlichen Schramme über der linken Braue.

Plötzlich redeten alle drei wild durcheinander, so dass Hermine Mühe hatte, die Einzelheiten des Ereignisses herauszufiltern. Es waren zahlreiche Duelle und Flüche im Spiel gewesen, soweit sie das verstehen konnte.

„Und dann habe ich diesem Greyback nachgejagt", verkündete Ron gewichtig. „Wir waren plötzlich ganz allein, da drehte er sich um und hat den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet."

„ _Du_ hast Greyback gegenübergestanden?", hauchte Hermine mit unübersehbarer Anerkennung auf dem Gesicht. Sie wusste, wie hinterhältig dieser war, da er im Zuge ähnlicher Übergriffe bereits einige Male im Tagespropheten erwähnt wurde.

„Ich wollte ihm einen Schockzauber aufhalsen, aber der ging leider daneben. Ich hab nur seinen Schuh erwischt."

Es kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein, die scheinbar alle dazu veranlasste, dankbar darüber nachzugrübeln, dass niemandem etwas Ernstes geschehen war. Harry nutzte die Stille und fand endlich Gelegenheit, vom Besuch des Zaubereiministers zu erzählen, den Rons ehrgeiziger Bruder Percy im Dienst des Ministeriums angeschleppt hatte.

„Er dachte wohl, es würde weniger Aufsehen erregen, als mir in Hogwarts aufzulauern und mich dort auszuquetschen. Ein übler Zeitgenosse, sag ich dir. Er lässt einfach nicht locker. Er will mich mit allen Mitteln für das Ministerium gewinnen. Als würden die Menschen nicht merken, dass die mit ihren Methoden auch nichts erreichen ..."

Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Sie und ihre Freunde vermuteten längst, dass das Ministerium infiltriert war und man niemandem mehr trauen konnte, selbst nicht den Auroren, die einfache Leute anschleppten und nach Askaban brachten. Wieder musste sie an McGonagall und Dumbledore denken, wodurch es ihr schwerfiel, überhaupt noch zu wissen, wem man was sagen konnte und was nicht.

Wenig später, als Madam Pomfrey vorhatte, die letzten Gesundheitschecks zu machen, ehe die Patienten entlassen werden konnten, wurde es Zeit, zu gehen. Hermine schlich mit hängenden Schultern in die Große Halle. Sie ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, dass Harry nicht auf ihre Warnungen gehört und Hogwarts trotz des Risikos, irgendwann einem Todesser in die Hände zu fallen, verlassen hatte. Zugleich kamen wieder Zweifel auf, wieso Dumbledore ihren Freunden überhaupt erlaubt hatte, zum Fuchsbau zu reisen, anstatt darauf zu beharren, dass sie die unterrichtsfreien Tage im Schloss verbringen sollten.

Die Tage vergingen zäh, was zum Großteil daran lag, dass Hermine noch immer darauf wartete, in Dumbledores Büro zitiert zu werden, um ihm dort Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Doch wie es aussah, ließ der sich Zeit und sie zappeln. Auch gegen Ende des alten Jahres war im Zuge der großen Offenbarung vor McGonagall noch keine Veränderung eingetreten. Jedes Mal, wenn Hermine McGonagall oder Dumbledore zu Gesicht bekam, ließ sie die Professoren keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Jeder für sich verhielt sich kühl und zurückhaltend wie in der beschaulichen Ruhe vor einem tosenden Sturm, was es keinesfalls einfacher machte, mit dem auf ihrer Seele lastenden Druck klarzukommen. Sie vermisste es, ungezwungen mit Severus zusammen zu sein. Mehrmals hatte sie das Gefühl, auf dem Weg in die Große Halle von unsichtbaren Augenpaaren beobachtet zu werden, die nur darauf lauerten, sie und ihn heimlich beim Knutschen zu erwischen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Beide waren vorsichtiger und aufmerksamer geworden, sobald sie sich sahen, was nicht hieß, dass sie einander mieden. Mit regelmäßiger Genauigkeit ging Hermine in den Kerkern ein und aus, immer begleitet von ihrem Blatt Pergament, das Snape ihr zugesteckt hatte, falls sie eine Ausrede benötigen sollte.

Regen verwandelte sich in Schnee, Schnee wieder in Regen. Und dann, an einem frostigen Januarmorgen, eilte Hermine schnurstracks in Snapes Büro, als wäre über die Unterhaltung mit McGonagall bereits Gras gewachsen.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus!"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Grimasse, als wäre er alles andere als begeistert darüber, daran erinnert zu werden, dass er nun ein Jahr älter war. Nicht einmal der zwischen ihnen stehende Tisch konnte seine Skepsis besänftigen, die ihre Euphorie nach sich zog.

"Wie hast du das nun wieder herausgefunden?"

"Ich bin eben nicht zu bremsen. Wusstest du, dass es in der Schulbibliothek alle Ausgaben des Tagespropheten gibt, die jemals erschienen sind?"

"Tut das was zur Sache?"

Sie strafte seine hochgezogene Braue mit Missachtung und kam näher.

"Und wie es das tut. Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, ich würde ihn vergessen! Die Zeiten sind hart, da brauchen wir etwas Erfreuliches. Wieso sollen wir ihn also nicht feiern?"

"Dein Eifer ist wie immer rührend, aber nicht vonnöten. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, den Altersunterschied zwischen uns zu einem Fest werden zu lassen."

"Na gut", sagte sie enttäuscht, "aber ich möchte dir wenigstens einen Kuss geben. Oder ist das ebenfalls nicht vonnöten?"

Auch diesmal blieb es nicht nur bei einem Kuss: Die gewaltige Hitze in Hermine übertrug sich nahezu übergangslos auf Snapes frostige Geburtstagsstimmung, wodurch es ihr umso schwerer fiel, sich im Anschluss von ihm loszulösen und sich wie vereinbart mit ihren Freunden in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück einzufinden, die von dem heimlichen Getue in den Kerkern noch immer nichts ahnten.

„Wie war dein Treffen mit Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine Harry, nachdem sie sich zu ihm und Ron an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Ihre Wangen glühten hochrot, da sie nach wie vor in der Begegnung mit Snape schwelgte.

„Nicht besonders aufschlussreich", sagte Harry. „Er hat mir nochmal eingebläut, wie wichtig diese Erinnerung von Slughorn ist. Ohne die kommen wir einfach nicht weiter ... Sag mal, Hermine, du wirkst so hibbelig. Dein ganzes Gesicht glüht förmlich. Du wirst doch nicht krank, oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie hastig darauf bedacht, eine Ausrede zu finden. „Ich bin nur einmal quer durchs Schloss gejoggt, weil mir auf dem Weg zum Frühstück eingefallen war, dass ich vergessen hatte, ein Buch in die Bibliothek zurückzubringen. Madam Pince kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn die Bücher nicht rechtzeitig zurückgegeben werden."

„Sie hat Recht", sagte Ron zustimmend. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich gar nicht erst damit aufhalten will, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Diese Frau kann ganz schön unfreundlich sein."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. Sie versuchte angestrengt, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu blicken: Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie gesehen, dass Snape durch den Seiteneingang geschwebt war.

„War es wenigstens ein wichtiges Buch?", fragte Harry, dem man zweifelsohne den Hohn in seiner Stimme anhören konnte. „Ich meine, wenn du schon Ärger bekommst, soll sich das doch wenigstens lohnen."

„Das war es", sagte Hermine und rümpfte erhaben die Nase. „Natürlich nicht so wichtig wie das des Halbblutprinzen, Harry. Aber trotzdem immer noch ein wichtiges Buch. Du enttäuschst mich. Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit hätte ich schon dafür erwartet, dass ich dich davor bewahren wollte, von einem Liebeszauber belegt zu werden."

Das Essen verlief sehr schweigsam nach dieser Unterhaltung. Harry mochte es gar nicht, wenn Hermine über den Prinzen spottete und Hermine fühlte sich elend, weil sie die Fassung verloren und sich über Severus' Spitznamen lustig gemacht hatte.

„Bist du endlich fertig mit deiner Arbeit?", sagte sie am Abend in Snapes Büro, nachdem sie die vergangene Viertelstunde damit zugebracht hatte, unter dem Tisch ungeduldig mit den Füßen zu wackeln, während Snape die Hakennase über einen Stapel Pergament gebeugt hatte.

„Ein paar Minuten noch. Übrigens, wenn du darauf verzichten könntest, mich dauernd abzulenken, wäre ich schneller fertig."

„Ich kann eben nicht anders. Ich habe nachgedacht und fürchte, auf die Art, wie wir die Angelegenheit mit den Horkruxen angepackt haben, wird das nichts. Harry ist zwar sehr erfolgreich in Zaubertränke, aber das wird Slughorn nicht dazu bringen, ihm etwas über diese Erinnerung zu verraten."

In dem Wissen, dass das noch längst nicht alles war, sah Snape auf und legte die Feder beiseite.

„Schön. Lass hören."

„Oh, ich hab da nur so eine Idee, Severus", platzte Hermine freudig los. „Wir könnten doch versuchen, ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Das ist mal ganz was anderes."

Der Professor machte nicht den Eindruck, etwas mit der Begeisterung anfangen zu können, die sie soeben erfasst hatte.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Es ist mir einfach so eingefallen, denn selbst wenn Slughorn nachgeben würde, hieße das nicht, dass dadurch unsere Probleme gelöst wären. Wir würden immer noch im Dunkeln tappen, weil wir nach wie vor keine Ahnung haben, wo wir nach den Horkruxen suchen sollen. Ich weiß, das klingt zu einfach, aber es muss noch etwas anderes geben, was wir tun können, um herauszufinden, wo die übrigen Horkruxe versteckt sind und wie viele es davon gibt."

"Es ist sinnlos, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, solange Potter nicht in die Gänge kommt, Hermine", murmelte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. "Albus ist sich in seiner Überzeugung so sicher, dass er darüber hinaus sogar unsere gemeinsame Mission in Frage stellt. Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr?" Sein Unterton bekam wie so oft etwas Sarkastisches, das Hermine frösteln ließ.

"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, liegt es vielleicht daran, wie enttäuscht er immer noch von uns ist."

"Hast du überhaupt zugehört?"

"Ja, habe ich", sagte sie ungeachtet seines Kommentars über Harry. "Du meinst, wenn Dumbledore in Betracht gezogen hätte, was das mit uns wird, hätte er darauf verzichtet, uns zu dieser Zusammenarbeit zu zwingen."

"Es ist erstaunlich, wie du das auf einmal so locker sehen kannst. Hätte ich dich vergangenen Sommer daraufhin angesprochen, wärst du ausgeflippt."

"Das stimmt", sagte sie gereizt. "Um ehrlich zu sein, nach dem ganzen Ärger, den wir auf unseren ersten Reisen hatten, ist es nun eine ungeheure Genugtuung, ihm eins auszuwischen. Aber das ist nicht das, was mir eigentlich durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Ich hab mir überlegt, wir sollten uns was Neues einfallen lassen, wie wir an die Horkruxe kommen. Etwas ganz Simples, das selbst Voldemort aus den Schuhen hauen könnte."

"Ist das wieder eine deiner waghalsigen Theorien darüber, wie man am besten jemanden um den Finger wickeln kann? Du redest doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich von dieser Sache mit der Falle. Wie soll das deiner Meinung nach ablaufen? Der Dunkle Lord darf auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben. Die Folgen für die Schule wären katastrophal. Außerdem ist er bestimmt nicht so einfältig, darauf reinzufallen."

"Mach dich nur lustig über mich. Egal ob Falle oder nicht, dich habe ich auch rumgekriegt, Severus."

"Das ist ja auch fast dasselbe", sagte er ironisch. "Ihn kannst du nicht betrunken machen und dann gemeinsam mit ihm ins Bett hüpfen. Bellatrix versucht schon seit Beginn an, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hatte aber bisher nicht den geringsten Erfolg."

"Du hast auch nicht gerade den Eindruck gemacht, an jemandem interessiert zu sein", sagte sie schnippisch. "Und jetzt sieh dir an, was daraus geworden ist! Wir haben sogar Dumbledore und McGonagall so in Erstaunen versetzt, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie mit uns machen sollen. Ich warte noch heute vergeblich darauf, dass er mich maßregelt."

"Er hat nur darauf verzichtet, dich zu sich zu rufen, weil er seinen Unmut an mir auslassen konnte."

Snape wirkte auch Minuten später nicht gerade begeistert von ihrem Einfall und Hermine hatte ihre Mühe, den Faden von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen, der ihre Gedankengänge gekreuzt hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es uns leisten können, ein Risiko einzugehen", beharrte Snape. „Bei der Streitmacht, die er aufstellt, wären wir im Falle eines Angriffs hoffnungslos unterlegen. Unabhängig davon arbeitet Albus an einem Plan, wie wir den nächsten Horkrux finden können."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Weil ich den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht mag, wenn du dir wegen etwas angestrengt den Kopf zerbrichst. Es ist überaus interessant, dich dabei zu beobachten."

„Du bist ein Scheusal, Severus, weißt du das? Was hat er vor? Wo geht er denn hin, wenn er das Schloss verlässt?"

„Er sammelt nach wie vor Informationen von Leuten, die dem Dunklen Lord begegnet sind. Weggefährten, alte Bekannte ..."

„Glaubt er denn tatsächlich, dass uns das weiterbringen wird?"

„Es ist immer noch besser, als dem Dunklen Lord eine Falle zu stellen und selbst in eine zu tappen."

Der Gedanke ließ Hermine schaudern. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Severus wusste, wovon er sprach, wohingegen ihre Zweifel an Dumbledores Methoden immer größer wurden.


	30. Chapter 30

Sommerregen

Kapitel 30

Die Schneestürme, die in den vergangenen Wochen übers Land gefegt waren, setzten aus und der Himmel über den Schlossgründen blieb verhältnismäßig ruhig. Dennoch lag etwas in der Luft, das von Unheil sprach. Ein leises Säuseln im Wind, ein Flüstern. Hin und wieder versuchten einzelne Hitzköpfe, die schützende Barriere von außen zu durchbrechen, die ganz Hogwarts umgab. Ob sie von Voldemort dazu angehalten wurden oder auf eigene Faust handelten wie Bellatrix Lestrange bei ihrem Überfall auf den Fuchsbau, wagte niemand zu erraten. Überhaupt wurde sehr wenig darüber gesprochen, was außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses vor sich ging; zumeist aus Angst. Lediglich Hagrid hatte das ein oder andere Mal versehentlich durchblitzen lassen, wie es damals gewesen war, als der erste Krieg gegen Voldemort vor dem Ausbruch stand. Er schien der vermeintlichen Ruhe ebenso wenig zu trauen wie Hermine.

Während Ron und Lavender ihre Beziehung festigten, indem sie überall und zu jeder nur erdenklichen Tageszeit heftig miteinander knutschten, feilte Hermine unablässig an einem Plan, wie sie am besten ihre Eltern außer Landes schaffen konnte. Am schwierigsten war dabei, den Gedächtniszauber zu üben, da sie ihn nicht ungestraft an einem ihrer Mitschüler ausprobieren konnte. Doch genau dieser Zauber war es, den sie brauchte, wenn sie sichergehen wollte, dass die Grangers reibungslos in ihre neue Identität schlüpften. Harry indes hatte weniger Skrupel, was das Testen neuer Zauber anbelangte. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass er und Ron heimlich im Schlafsaal die Köpfe zusammensteckten und das Buch des Halbblutprinzen durchstöberten. Hermine hatte jedes Mal ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie die beiden erwischte.

"Ich hab euch schon hundertmal gesagt, ihr sollt damit aufhören", schimpfte sie aufgebracht. Es war jedoch zwecklos, denn sie stieß nur auf taube Ohren.

Deprimiert kehrte sie den beiden den Rücken zu und schlich in die Kerker. Auch diesmal traf sie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch an, wo sie sich zu ihm gesellte und ungeniert begann, ihm ihr Problem zu schildern.

"Ich muss ihn richtig ausführen, damit ich später einmal alles rückgängig machen kann. Wenn ich was falsch mache, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen."

"Dann gibt es nur eine Lösung, Hermine", sagte Snape trocken.

"Ja, nämlich die, ihn an einem Menschen zu testen. Nur habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll. Wir reden hier immerhin von meinen Eltern."

"Und aus genau diesem Grund wirst du es schaffen. Du bist großartig im Zaubern."

Hermine stöhnte auf.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du bei dem ganzen Stress so gelassen bleiben kannst, Severus. Insgeheim scheinen sich alle einig zu sein, dass uns bald ein Krieg bevorsteht."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Alle?"

"Hagrid, Dumbledore … sogar du hast Andeutungen gemacht, dass sich bald alles ändern wird."

"Ah, wenn Hagrid das sagt, muss es wohl stimmen."

"Lass den Unsinn. Er ist eben besorgt. Und das zurecht, wie ich finde. Dumbledore ist so mächtig und tut nichts, um unsere Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Er hat von mir erwartet, ihm blind zu vertrauen, dabei hat er immer noch nicht mit mir über meine Beziehung zu dir gesprochen."

"Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, glaub mir", sagte Snape knapp.

"Trotzdem. Es wäre das Mindeste von ihm, mir zu helfen, meine Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn er so fest davon überzeugt ist, dass ich weiterhin an Harrys Seite stehen werde. Wie kann er das von mir wollen und mich darüber hinaus die ganze Zeit ignorieren?"

„Ganz einfach. Er will niemanden beunruhigen."

„Das ist ein schwacher Trost."

„Finde dich damit ab und übe dich in Geduld. Sobald der passende Moment gekommen ist, wirst du mehr erfahren."

„Ich soll also einfach rumsitzen und warten? Das kann ich nicht. Neulich hast du gesagt, er arbeitet daran, weitere Horkruxe zu finden. Aber bis jetzt sieht es nicht so aus, als ob er damit erfolgreich wäre."

„Was erwartest du binnen so kurzer Zeit? Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis er genug Informationen für die ersten Horkruxe beisammen hatte."

Hermine warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich hören wollte, Severus. Kannst du nicht etwas präziser werden und mir mehr über Voldemort verraten? Welche Gewohnheiten hat er? Was macht er, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt ist, seine Seele zu zerstückeln oder Todesser auf Menschen zu hetzen?"

Als er nicht antwortete, beugte sie sich nach vorn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich habe keine Ambitionen, dieses Ratespiel fortzusetzen, Severus. Wisst ihr irgendwas Neues?"

Er blickte auf und sah sie offen heraus an. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und faltete auf dem Schoß seine langen Finger ineinander, während er zu überlegen schien, wie er am unverfänglichsten ihre schier unstillbare Neugier befriedigen konnte.

„Du glaubst vielleicht, dass es einfach ist, aus ihm schlau zu werden, Hermine. Aber das ist es nicht. Er ist skeptischer und misstrauischer als jeder, den ich kenne."

Mit Ausnahme von dir, dachte Hermine bitter, wagte aber nicht, es zu sagen. Um nicht bei diesem grimmigen Gedanken ertappt zu werden, senkte sie den Blick schnell auf die Tischplatte und wartete, bis er weitersprach.

„Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die überhaupt etwas Aussagekräftiges über ihn wissen. Die meisten, darin sind Albus und ich uns einig, sind vermutlich tot."

Sie stieß ein missmutiges Geräusch aus, das Snape zu einem süffisanten Lächeln zwang.

„Trotzdem glauben wir", sagte er gemächlich, „dass er sich dazu genötigt gefühlt hat, jemandem seiner Gefolgsleute etwas sehr Kostbares anzuvertrauen. Lucius zum Beispiel. Ihm hat er einen seiner Horkruxe gegeben, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Tom Riddles Tagebuch", sagte Hermine, die plötzlich ganz aufrecht saß und jedes Wort aufmerksam verfolgte. Sie hatte inzwischen wieder den Blick gehoben und sah ihn wie jemand an, dem soeben ein erhellendes Licht aufgegangen war, das er in einem undurchsichtigen Gewirr aus Spuren, Vermutungen und Hinweisen beiseite gelegt hatte.

„Ja."

„Ich - ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso hat er das gemacht?"

„Darüber können wir wieder nur mutmaßen. Vielleicht wollte er seine Treue testen und sehen, ob der gute Lucius als Beispiel für alle anderen dienlich genug sein und sich als würdig erweisen würde, der Hüter seines Schatzes zu werden."

„Schön, wenn das so ist, hat er kläglich versagt."

„Nicht ganz. Albus ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Lucius nicht wusste, was er in seinem Besitz hatte. Andernfalls hätte er es nicht riskiert, es aus den Händen zu geben und in die Obhut eines in seinen Augen unwürdigen Kindes aus dem Schoße zweier Blutsverräter zu legen."

„Was nützt es uns, das zu wissen, wenn Voldemort gewarnt wurde, was passiert, sobald einer seiner Horkruxe vernichtet wird? Er wird nicht so einfältig sein und ein weiteres Mal riskieren, einem anderen Menschen einen Horkrux anzuvertrauen."

„Wenn dem so wäre, wäre Lucius, wie man so schön sagt, unbrauchbar und nicht mehr am Leben. Der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht leichtfertig, aber er ist auch kein einfältiger Narr. Er hat Lucius getestet und zur Rede gestellt. Es war sehr unschön, dafür umso wirkungsvoller."

„Okay", sagte Hermine schaudernd. „Zu welchem Ergebnis ist er dabei gekommen?"

„Dem, dass er besser daran getan hätte, sein Vertrauen in jemand anders zu setzen. Jemand, der ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb hörig ist."

Er machte eine Pause. Die Kälte, die dabei durch Hermines Körper kroch, wurde immer unerträglicher, je länger er sie warten ließ.

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, Severus", murmelte sie steif. „Du redest doch hoffentlich nicht von dir?"

„Natürlich nicht", stieß er verächtlich aus. „Ich rede von Bellatrix."

Seine Worte kamen so unerwartet, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie wusste längst von den krankhaften Neigungen der gestörten Hexe, da diese es andernfalls nicht in Erwägung gezogen hätte, die Weasleys und den Fuchsbau anzugreifen. Dennoch war es ein ziemlicher Schock für sie, davon zu erfahren.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Wundert dich das? Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass wir nur raten, Hermine. Wir picken uns das heraus, was wir wissen und fügen es zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen. Da Lucius, Bellatrix und ich mit zu seinen engsten Vertrauten zählen, können wir die Suche mit großer Sicherheit eingrenzen. Ich für meinen Teil habe keinen Horkrux versteckt, falls du vorhast, in nächster Zeit danach zu fragen."

Hermine setzte einen entrüsteten Ausdruck auf. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er das unbedingt zur Sprache bringen musste.

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, Severus. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie weit Dumbledore ist. Ich möchte, dass wir vorankommen, das ist alles."

„Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Theorie."

„Okay, dann sollten wir herausfinden, was dran ist. Rein theoretisch", sie schnitt eine süffisante Grimasse, die ihm alle Ehre machte, „könnte es alles Mögliche sein. Sie könnte es also bei sich haben oder es irgendwo in einem Versteck untergebracht haben, richtig?"

„Wir halten es für wahrscheinlicher, dass sie es versteckt hat. Tag und Nacht einen kostbaren Gegenstand des Dunklen Lords mit sich herumzuschleppen, wäre selbst für Bellatrix ein großes Risiko."

„Das hab ich mir fast gedacht", sagte Hermine, die in Gedanken bereits alle möglichen Sachen abklapperte, die sie über Bellatrix wusste. „Also hat sie es versteckt", murmelte sie. „Aber wo?"

Snape lächelte schmählich.

„Es gibt im Grunde genommen nur vier Orte, die infrage kommen. Hogwarts schließen wir aus, da sie keinen besonderen Bezug dazu hat. Bleiben also noch das Haus, in dem sie mit ihrem Mann lebt, Malfoy Manor oder Gringotts."

Die Unterhaltung mit Severus bestätigte Hermine darin, dass er mehr wusste, als er vor ihr zugeben wollte, wodurch sie sich unweigerlich fragte, ob ihre gemeinsame Beziehung soweit gefestigt war, die nächsten bevorstehenden Stürme zu überstehen. Snape war ihr gegenüber zumeist offen und zugänglich, wenn sie sich sahen, andererseits war er niemand, der um die Gesellschaft seiner Mitmenschen bettelte. Die Zweifel, die sie hegte, waren nicht unbegründet. McGonagall hatte mit der Offenbarung ihrer Entdeckung eine Lawine in Gang gesetzt, die nicht aufzuhalten war. Ständig tauchte sie irgendwo in Hermines Gedanken auf und eiferte dort mit Lily um die Wette. Wieso hatte Severus jahrelang an Harrys Mutter festgehalten? Wieso war es nicht er, der am Abend zu ihr geschlichen kam, damit sie sich heimlich in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer treffen und ihren körperlichen Gelüsten nachgeben konnten? So absurd die Vorstellung auch war, ihn vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame warten zu sehen, sehnte sie sich danach, sie wahr werden zu lassen.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, kam ihr schon bald darauf der schulische Alltag ins Gehege und sie fand immer weniger Gelegenheiten, ihren Professor zu besuchen und ihn über das, was er vor ihr zurückhielt, auszufragen. Neben der ungewöhnlich großen Flut an Hausaufgaben, die Professor McGonagall neuerdings für ihre Schüler bereithielt, kam noch der Apparierkurs hinzu, für den Hermine und ihre Freunde sich eingetragen hatten. Angespornt durch die Vermutung, dass McGonagalls neue Taktik nur dazu dienen sollte, sie so viel wie möglich zu beschäftigen, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihre freie Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen, wollte Hermine das Apparieren unbedingt erlernen. Es war ein nutzbringendes Unterfangen, das sie besser früher als später perfekt beherrschen wollte; man konnte schließlich nie wissen, ob sie es nicht in absehbarer Zukunft benötigen würde.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann es endlich soweit ist", sagte Ron eines Abends auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle in den Turm der Gryffindors. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass er und Lavender einmal nicht an den Lippen zusammenklebten wie miteinander verwachsen. „Erinnert ihr euch, wie wir uns geärgert haben, als Fred und George endlich apparieren durften? Ich möchte nur zu gern wissen, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Es ist gar nicht so aufregend, wie es klingt", sagte Hermine achselzuckend, die bisher am meisten Erfahrungen darin gesammelt hatte. „Das müsst ihr mir glauben. Trotzdem bin ich schon ganz gespannt, wie es ist, es allein zu tun. Mit Tonks war es ganz anders als mit Snape."

„Du bist mit Snape appariert?", fragte Harry, dessen soeben noch ausufernde Begeisterung über die Vorstellung, sich einfach so von einem Ort zum nächsten zu zaubern, schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Hab ich euch nicht davon erzählt?"

„Kann sein. Vielleicht hab ich es vergessen."

Oder verdrängt, dachte Hermine.

Stillschweigend gingen sie weiter. Hermine, die wusste, was Harry davon hielt, dass sie mit Snape zusammenarbeiten musste, legte keinen Wert darauf, das Thema zu vertiefen. Sie würden auch so noch früh genug erfahren, wie das mit dem Kurs ablaufen würde.

Ein paar Tage später, sie hatte bei den Hausaufgaben etwas schlampiger als üblich gearbeitet, vergewisserte Hermine sich am Abend auf dem Weg in die Kerker ausgiebig, dass niemand ihr gefolgt war. Vor Snapes Büro angelangt drückte sie die Klinke. Die Tür war offen und Hermine trat wie gewohnt ein. Als sie sie dann geschlossen hatte und sich umdrehte, erlebte sie eine böse Überraschung.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Hermine unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei: Es war nicht Severus, der an seinem Tisch saß und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen ansah, sondern ein steinern wirkendes Gesicht mit blauen Augen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie nun doch den Weg zu mir gefunden."

Sie schluckte hart.

„Wo ist Severus?"

„Er ist ausgegangen."

„Ist er nicht", sagte sie spontan.

Dumbledores harte Miene entspannte sich trotz ihrer Bemerkung. Er zeigte nicht die Spur einer Verärgerung und streckte die Hand aus, mit der er auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch deutete.

„Kommen Sie näher und setzen Sie sich zu mir. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Hermine gehorchte widerstrebend und ließ sich nieder.

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte sie erneut.

„Er ist dort, wo er gebraucht wird", sagte Dumbledore, dessen Ausdruck keinen Raum zur Diskussion übrigließ. „Nun, Miss Granger, ich bin sicher, Sie haben sich gefragt, wieso ich Sie nicht schon längst um ein Gespräch gebeten habe. Es hat alles seinen Grund. Was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, muss unter uns bleiben. Sie dürfen Harry nichts Konkretes davon mitteilen, bis Sie eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dafür bekommen. Er muss sich auf seine vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben konzentrieren." Er sah sie eindringlich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Es ist sehr wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt."

Hermine nickte. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, doch da sie Severus keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten wollte, blieb ihr kaum eine andere Wahl.

„Sobald ich Ihnen erläutert habe, worum es geht, werden Sie es verstehen."

Da Hermine ihre Zweifel daran hatte, sagte sie nichts. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, haben Sie sich über die übrigen Horkruxe Gedanken gemacht und sich mit Severus darüber ausgetauscht."

Hermine rang sichtlich nach Fassung. Obwohl sie insgeheim damit gerechnet hatte, fühlte sie sich verraten, weil Severus ihm davon erzählt hatte.

„Demnach sollte es keine zu große Überraschung darstellen", sagte Dumbledore, „dass wir nach Gringotts müssen, um herauszufinden, ob sich dort ein weiterer Horkrux verbirgt. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, mit bisher ungeahnten Gefahren konfrontiert zu werden. Es wird das vermutlich gefährlichste Unternehmen von allen werden. Abgesehen von den Wachen am Eingang gibt es viele böse Zauber, die Diebe entlarven und davon abhalten sollen, etwas aus den Verliesen zu stehlen. Sie werden mit Drachen und hinterlistigen Tricks zu kämpfen haben, mit denen man den klügsten Kopf in die Irre führen könnte."

„Also", setzte Hermine leicht säuerlich an, die nach den einprägsamen Erfahrungen in der Höhle am Meer keine Lust auf eine Märchenstunde hatte, „werden Sie Severus und mich weiterhin zusammen nach den Horkruxen suchen lassen. Verzeihen Sie meine Zurückhaltung, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch einmal soweit kommt."

Dumbledore stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Das wird es auch nicht. Sie werden mit mir gehen."

Hermine stand vor Verwunderung der Mund offen.

„Mit Ihnen?"

„Ja. Dachten Sie, ich würde einfach über das hinwegsehen, was Sie getan haben? Ein Verhältnis mit einem meiner Professoren einzugehen, ist ein waghalsiges Unterfangen, Miss Granger. Severus setzt sich jeden Tag unermesslichen Gefahren aus. Er kann es nicht riskieren, seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Wir brauchen ihn."

Einen Moment lang wusste Hermine nicht, ob sie darüber lachen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte. Das war es also, was Severus gemeint hatte, als er davon erzählte, dass Dumbledore enttäuscht sei. Ein schauderhaft unbehagliches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

„Professor, wenn es so gefährlich ist und wir da hineingehen, wie sollen wir dann wieder herauskommen? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, den Horkrux zu finden? Ich möchte nicht als feiges Mauerblümchen dastehen, aber habe ich nicht bereits bewiesen, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht von Nutzen bin?"

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Miss Granger. Sie werden Gringotts ungesehen verlassen. Ich hingegen rechne nicht damit, es überhaupt zu verlassen. Nicht lebendig, wenn man das so sagen kann."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte. Auch dann, wenn sie die Einzelheiten nicht kannte, verstand sie sofort, was er vorhatte.

„Severus hat mich davor gewarnt, dass das passieren würde", sagte sie wütend. „Er hat gesagt, Sie würden alles und jeden opfern, wenn Sie es müssten. Sie sind genau wie Voldemort, mit dem Unterschied, dass Sie sich zum Märtyrer machen wollen -"

„Hat er das", sagte Dumbledore, der ungerührt mit seinen Fingern den langen Bart streichelte. „Nun, dann würde ich sagen, einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich bin froh, dass er mit Ihnen geredet hat. Sicher hat er Ihnen auch erzählt, was er tun muss, damit wir unser Ziel erreichen können. Es wird nicht leicht für ihn werden. Aber das verstehen Sie natürlich."

Dumbledores Worte kamen einem schmerzlichen Stich gleich, den Hermine früher immer verspürt hatte, wenn Severus sie ungerecht behandelt hatte. Der Gedanke, nach allem, was sie mit ihrem Professor durchgemacht hatte, von ihm verraten worden zu sein, erdrückte sie schier. Doch diesmal, da sie Dumbledore gegenüber saß, war es fast noch schlimmer, denn sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn der so tat, als würde er das Recht besitzen, sich über die Entscheidungen derer, die ihm vertrauten, hinwegzusetzen.

„Unser Ziel?", stieß sie fahrig aus. „Sie sollten sich fragen, wessen Ziele Sie hier verfolgen."

„Irre ich mich in der Annahme, dass Sie Voldemort vernichten wollen?"

„Natürlich will ich ihn vernichten!"

„Wenn das so ist, wenn es Ihnen wirklich so viel bedeutet, sollten Sie tun, was ich sage."

„Das – das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht, Professor. Sie haben gewartet, bis Severus fort ist, damit er nichts von alldem mitbekommt. Sie sollten sich was schämen!"

„Im Gegenteil, meine Liebe. Ich bin bereit, ihm zu helfen, wo ich nur kann."


	31. Chapter 31

Sommerregen

Kapitel 31

Hermine starrte Dumbledore entgeistert an. Sein Blick war inzwischen so durchdringend geworden, dass sie sofort verstand, wie sinnlos es unter den gegebenen Umständen war, etwas dagegen zu erwidern. Er war nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, weil sie es gewagt hatte, sich über die Regeln der Schule hinwegzusetzen und ein Verhältnis mit Snape ins Leben zu rufen. Sie überlegte verzweifelt, was sie sagen konnte, doch seine blauen Augen erstickten schon im Keim jeden aufkommenden Gedanken. Um nichts auf der Welt würde er sich bereiterklären, auf was auch immer für Einwände sie zu erheben hatte, einzugehen.

Das nagende Unbehagen in ihrem Inneren wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde an. Sie war dabei gewesen, als Snape sich gequält hatte, um an das Medaillon zu kommen. Sie hatte ihre jahrelang vorherrschende Abscheu gegen den Professor überwunden und ihn mit aller Kraft zum Boot geschleppt, das damals ihr einziger Ausweg aus der Höhle gewesen war. Mitten hindurch, in einem See voller Inferi waren sie gepflügt, wo sie gewusst hatte, dass nur Snape sie von dem glitschigen Felsen hatte wegbringen können, da sie das Apparieren nicht beherrschte. Wie also um alles in der Welt würde ausgerechnet Dumbledore Severus helfen wollen, der all das zu verantworten hatte?

„Wir brauchen Harrys Umhang", sagte Dumbledore in die bedrückende Stille hinein. „Sie werden jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihn bitten, ihn Ihnen zu leihen. Danach kommen Sie umgehend in die Eingangshalle."

„Wir brechen heute noch auf?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Noch immer wagte sie nicht, davon zu erzählen, dass Severus ihr vorenthalten hatte, was er tun musste.

„Ja, Miss Granger. Der Vorteil, Gringotts am Abend einen Besuch abzustatten, ist der, dass nur sehr wenig Personal dort anwesend sein wird."

Dumbledore winkte mit der Hand als Zeichen dafür, dass sie entlassen war. Verunsichert harrte Hermine aus. Sie wusste, dass es vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit war, offen mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn er tatsächlich das vorhatte, was er angesprochen hatte; es kostete sie viel Überwindung, über ihren Stolz hinwegzusehen und nicht gleich aufzuspringen und davonzujagen, nur um ihn für ein paar Minuten nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

„Sir? Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu, Miss Granger."

„Sie sagten, Sie würden Severus helfen. Mir ist nur nicht ganz klar, wie Sie das meinen."

„Das kann Ihnen am besten Severus selbst erklären", sagte Dumbledore milde.

„Ja, richtig", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie stand auf und ging mit wackligen Knien zur Tür. Dumbledore ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er sie durchschaut hatte oder nicht. Er lächelte milde und es war ihr gleich, ob er es wusste. Sie spürte ihren Verstand aufbegehren, der sie verhöhnte, weil Severus ihr diese Informationen vorenthalten hatte. Und ihr wurde klar, wie weit sie und Severus immer noch voneinander entfernt waren. Sie hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen.

xxx

„Du musst mir helfen, Harry. Komm mit."

Harry und Ron sahen sich verblüfft an. Da sie Hermine wie so oft um diese Zeit in der Bibliothek vermuteten, waren sie nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, sie so schnell wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten sie wie aus einem Munde.

„Nicht hier", zischte Hermine zurück.

Schnell wie der Wind sausten alle drei in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo Hermine sich auf Harrys Bett setzte und den Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte Harry mit einem Anflug ernsthafter Besorgnis im Unterton. „Wo kommst du her?"

Sie blickte auf, Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, dir das zu erklären, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Bitte, du musst mir deinen Umhang leihen. Dumbledore hat irgendwas vor."

„Meinen Umhang? Wozu?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn du es wissen willst, musst du dich an ihn wenden. Bitte, gib mir den Umhang. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen verhaltenen Blick zu. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle.

„Nun steht nicht wie angewurzelt da!", forderte Hermine.

Harry bückte sich, hievte prustend seinen schweren Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, klappte den Deckel hoch und wühlte unter seinen Anziehsachen nach dem Umhang.

„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig", sagte er zu seiner Unterwäsche und den Hogwarts-Umhängen, doch es war nicht nötig, Hermine daran zu erinnern, wie ungern er ihn in fremde Hände legte. „Es ist das einzig wirkliche Erinnerungsstück an meinen Dad."

Er tauchte wieder auf und Hermine nahm ohne ein Wort den Umhang entgegen und stopfte ihn unter ihren Sweater.

Der Abschied war kurz und beklemmend, dann war sie bereits auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Jacke zu holen; wenn Harry nur wüsste, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, diese Reise nicht machen zu müssen, hätte er darauf verzichtet, sie so vorwurfsvoll ansehen.

Dumbledore begrüßte Hermine mit einem obligatorischen Lächeln, als sie die riesenhafte Tür der Eingangshalle erreichte, vor der er auf sie wartete.

„Haben Sie ihn?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Ziehen Sie ihn über und halten Sie ihn gut fest. Sie werden später darunter apparieren."

So beruhigend er auch mit ihr redete, war ihr nicht wohl dabei, den Umhang ohne Harry zu benutzen. Er würde sie nie wieder ansehen, wenn dem guten Stück etwas zustoßen würde.

Das Portal tat sich auf seinen Wink hin auf. Sie schritten hinaus in die Dunkelheit und wanderten ein Stück schweigend nebeneinander her wie zwei Menschen, die sich einmal gekannt, dann aber entfremdet und nun nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Hermine wurde das beklemmende Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre erste Reise mit Snape damals auch in aller Feindschaft begonnen hatte. Sie hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, so sehr sie konnte. Jetzt kam es ihr albern vor. Sie wollte im Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als Severus sehen, um ihm die Fragen darzulegen, die sich mit Dumbledores Auftauchen in Snapes Büro aufgetan hatten.

Sie erreichten das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern und Dumbledore blickte sich um: Eine trübe graue Wolkendecke lag über den Schlossgründen.

„Normal bietet Hogwarts im Dunkeln einen eindrucksvollen Anblick", sagte er wie in bester Plauderstimmung. „Aber das wissen Sie sicher."

„Haben Sie wirklich vor, nicht mehr zurückzukommen, Sir?", fragte Hermine bekümmert. Ihr war nicht danach, jetzt alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, bei denen sie mit den Jungs aus dem Schloss geschlichen war. Zudem hatte es einen eigenartigen Beigeschmack, mit Dumbledore fortzugehen und ihn dabei vielleicht zum letzten Mal zu sehen. Ob überhaupt jemand außer ihnen davon wusste?

„Ich wäre nicht überrascht darüber."

Hermine schnaubte. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass Dumbledores Vorhaben reibungslos und ohne Rückschläge über die Bühne gehen würde.

„Ach ja? Finden Sie es denn fair, einfach so zu gehen und Severus nichts zu sagen? Wie soll es mit Hogwarts weitergehen, wenn Sie nicht mehr da sind?"

Dumbledore drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und obwohl Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war, kam es ihr vor, als würde er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen.

„Spüre ich da die Spur eines Bedauerns?"

„Bilden Sie sich ja nichts ein. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um die Schule."

„Selbstredend, Miss Granger, aber seien Sie unbesorgt. Severus wird wissen, was er zu tun hat. Wir haben bereits besprochen, dass dieser Tag kommen wird. Und jetzt nehmen Sie meinen Arm."

Sie beäugte ihn kritisch, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, fasste nach seinem Umhang und schloss die Finger darum. Es gab einen kräftigen Ruck, dann kam ein Wirbel auf, erfasste sie beide und zog sie fort.

Die Winkelgasse mit den leeren Schaufenstern und den verlassenen Läden vermittelte Hermine ein betrübliches Bild davon, wie es außerhalb der schützenden Mauern der Schule zuging, seit die Todesser angefangen hatten, innerhalb der Zaubererschaft Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Sie begriff, dass die Schilderungen ihrer Freunde, die sich während ihrer Reise mit Snape ein Bild von allem machen konnten, nicht übertrieben gewesen waren. Sogar im Tagespropheten war offenbar zur Abwechslung einmal die Wahrheit berichtet worden.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger? Sind Sie bereit für ein Abenteuer?"

„Nein. Mir wäre wohler, wenn Sie mich da nicht mit reingezogen hätten."

Dass sie obendrein das Gefühl hatte, sich nach dem Apparieren jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, behielt sie für sich.

„Das ist nur verständlich", antwortete Dumbledore milde.

Seine Gelassenheit, als sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf Gringotts zubewegten, machte Hermines innere Unruhe nicht wett. Sie war zwar nach wie vor unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und niemand konnte sie sehen, doch ihr war immer noch schleierhaft, wie sie es unbeschadet wieder nach draußen schaffen sollte, wenn sie erst einmal in den Tiefen des Höhlensystems abgetaucht war.

Plötzlich blieb Dumbledore stehen und drückte Hermine eine der Portschlüssel-Karten in die Hand.

„Hier, die werden Sie für den Rückweg benötigen. Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit ihrer Funktion vertraut?"

Hermine nickte.

„Wenn wir hineingehen, bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir und verhalten Sie sich möglichst leise. Halten Sie zur Not den Zauberstab bereit und setzen Sie ihn nur mit äußerster Vorsicht ein. Je weniger wir auffallen, desto besser."

Das kam ihr bekannt vor. Dumbledore wandte sich von ihr ab und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Eingang zu. Dass die Bank die Türen geschlossen hatte und um diese Zeit nicht für Besucher zugänglich war, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er verströmte einen unbekümmerten, nahezu schon fröhlichen Eindruck, der es ihr erschwerte, ihn vollauf zurechnungsfähig zu halten.

An der Tür machte er eine unspektakuläre Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und sie fing an, sich zu verändern, genau genommen, sich zu verflüssigen, wie Hermine auf den zweiten Blick erkannte.

Zuerst war es nur ein kleiner zäher Tropfen, der in dem auf Hochglanz polierten Metall zum Vorschein kam. Seine sich konzentrisch ausbreitenden Wellen wurden jedoch schnell größer und erreichten die Ausmaße eines erwachsenen Menschen. Hermines neugierige Seite hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was für einen Zauber der Professor verwendet hatte, getraute sich aber nicht, danach zu fragen. Dumbledore achtete ohnehin nicht auf sie und so beschloss sie, später einmal danach zu forschen; vorausgesetzt, sie würde nach dieser Nacht noch die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten.

Er legte einen Desillusionierungszauber über seinen Körper, bückte sich und schritt einfach durch die wabbelige Tür, wobei er auch bei genauem Hinsehen wirklich nur sehr schwer auszumachen war. Hermine folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie wurde das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, durch tausend feine Spinnweben zu laufen, die sie am ganzen Körper kitzelten. Unbeschadet und trockenen Fußes erreichten sie die Eingangshalle.

Im Inneren sah im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Besuch alles ganz anders aus. Die Kobolde, die sonst emsig bei der Arbeit waren und Gold abwogen oder Münzen zählten, waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Stattdessen lungerten zwei uniformierte Wachen am Empfang und spielten Zaubererschach. Die beiden hatten die herannahenden Eindringlinge offenbar nicht bemerkt.

Dumbledore pirschte sich lautlos auf die Männer zu und richtete seine Zauberstabhand auf sie. Wie zwei große Spielpuppen, denen man die Fäden an den Gelenken abgeschnitten hatte, sackten sie in sich zusammen, fielen leblos auf den Tresen und fingen zu Schnarchen an. Hermine, die dicht hinter ihm war, hatte ihn noch nie mit solcher Präzision ungesagte Zauber ausführen sehen. Es war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend, obwohl sie noch lange nicht vorhatte, das offen vor ihm zuzugeben.

„Das war ein Kinderspiel", murmelte Dumbledore leise, als er den Desillusionierungszauber aufhob und seine Gestalt wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Wir haben großes Glück, dass das Ministerium seinen Einfluss auf Gringotts ausgeweitet hat. Das macht es uns einfacher, hineinzugehen. Früher haben die Kobolde Tag und Nacht über ihr Gold gewacht. Sie sind besessen davon. Die neuen Gesetze sehen Zauberstäbe zur Bewachung vor. Doch die sind nur so effektiv wie die Hand, die sie führt."

„Wirklich", sagte Hermine zynisch. „Ich wüsste nicht, worin da der Vorteil für uns liegen sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten uns einen von denen schnappen und ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch dazu bringen, dass er uns sicher in das Verlies führt."

„Das ist eine interessante Idee, Miss Granger. Sollten wir scheitern, kommen Sie wieder und versuchen es damit."

Sie gingen weiter bis sie das Ende der Halle erreichten, von wo aus Dumbledore Hermine zu den Schienen führte, auf denen die Waggons bereitstanden, die üblicherweise von den Kobolden gelenkt wurden.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore zwinkernd und deutete auf den nächstgelegenen Sitzplatz. „Ich wollte schon immer einen davon fahren. Das wird ein Spaß!"

Hermine schwante nichts Gutes. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie seine Freude nicht teilte. Doch alles lief genau nach Plan. Dumbledores Plan. Er brachte sie bis tief unter die Erde hinein und wusste auch, wie man zum Verlies der Lestranges gelangte, was darauf hindeutete, dass er sich bestens darauf vorbereitet hatte.

Abgesehen von ein paar heimtückischen Fallen auf dem Weg und der entsetzlichen Kälte in den dunklen Tunneln gab es dort unten noch einen furchterregenden Drachen, der eine weitläufige Höhle mit verschiedenen Eingängen zu den Hochsicherheitsverliesen bewachte. Aber auch der stellte für den mächtigen Zauberer kein Problem dar und schon nach kurzer Zeit schnarchte auch er.

Kniffliger wurde es da schon mit dem Verlies der Lestranges selbst. Dumbledore nahm den Abdruck der abgetrennten Hand eines Kobolds zu Hilfe, um die Tür zu öffnen, die er die ganze Zeit über bei sich gehabt hatte. Achtlos steckte er sie zurück und Hermine wandte entsetzt den Blick ab. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Nacheinander traten sie ein und erhoben die Zauberstäbe, um genug Licht zu haben. Erst jetzt sah Hermine die Goldmünzen, den Schmuck und all die anderen kostbaren Gegenstände, die sich vor ihren Augen auftaten. Es war anwidernd, sich an den unrechtmäßig zusammengetragenen Schätzen der Lestranges zu ergötzen, die sich bis zur Höhlendecke türmten. Doch der Anblick war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn schon schloss sich hinter ihnen die Tür und sie waren im Inneren gefangen.

„Nun, wir sind fast an unserem Ziel", sagte Dumbledore in vergnüglichem Plauderton, der sie fast wahnsinnig machte. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie den Tarnumhang ablegen. Sobald wir den Horkrux haben, bringen Sie ihn nach Hogwarts und sorgen dafür, dass er zerstört wird. Für alles Weitere wenden Sie sich an Severus. Aber geben Sie Acht, dass niemand etwas erfährt. Ich glaube, ich sehe ihn schon", setzte er verzückt nach. „Ja, das dachte ich mir: Es ist der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff. Wenn wir ihn mitnehmen, müssen wir eine Kopie von ihm erschaffen und gegen den Horkrux austauschen. Alles muss so aussehen wie zuvor. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, nehmen Sie den Waggon und fahren zurück an die Oberfläche. Die Wachen sollten immer noch schlafen und die Tür wird erst im Morgengrauen wieder ihren ursprünglichen Zustand annehmen."

Es konnte keine Zweifel geben, dass er sich alles gut überlegt hatte. Nur Hermine war unschlüssig, was genau das zu bedeuten hatte. Dumbledore kannte die kraftvolle Magie und die Zauber, die den Becher schützten, und fing an, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ratlos sah sie ihm dabei zu, in Gedanken damit beschäftigt, wie er das gemeint hatte, als er sagte, er würde nicht damit rechnen, Gringotts lebendig zu verlassen.

xxx

Snape wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte. Jemand war hier gewesen und hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen. Soweit er sagen konnte, handelte es sich dabei nicht um einen Schüler, der sich unerlaubterweise eingeschlichen hatte.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ignorierend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, wo er jedoch nur Fawkes vorfand, der auf seiner Stange saß und ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf beäugte.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist Dumbledore?", fragte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch in den Raum hinein, woraufhin der Vogel einen leisen Klagelaut vernehmen ließ und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

„Dieser alte Narr."

Sein schwarzer Umhang wirbelte herum und Snape eilte die Treppe hinunter, sich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte im Gespür, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass es nicht zu spät war, um ihn aufzuhalten.

xxx

Mit dem unscheinbaren Becher in der Hand stand Dumbledore vor der verschlossenen Tür, bereit zum Aufbruch.

„Stecken Sie ihn ein, Miss Granger", sagte er für seine Verhältnisse streng. „Ziehen Sie den Tarnumhang über und tun Sie genau, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Nichts anderes."

Hermine gehorchte und verstaute den Horkrux im Inneren ihrer Jacke, ehe sie unter den Umhang schlüpfte und sich vergewisserte, dass er richtig saß.

Dumbledore wirkte zufrieden und fischte nach der Hand des Kobolds, um die Tür zu öffnen. Auf demselben Weg, der sie hineingebracht hatte, trat er, von Hermine gefolgt, hinaus in die weitläufige Höhle.

„Halt", sagte eine kalte Stimme, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Nur Dumbledore schien davon unbehelligt zu bleiben, denn er lächelte.

„Guten Abend, Severus."

Snape kam hinter einem Felsvorsprung hervor und gab sich zu erkennen, das Gesicht zu einer harten Maske verzogen, den Zauberstab in der Hand; seine unerwartete Erscheinung ließ Hermine schaudern.

Sie wollte gerade einen Schritt auf die beiden Männer zumachen, da sie die Anspannung in der Luft förmlich fühlen konnte, zu der sie einen wesentlichen Beitrag geleistet hatte. In dem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass sie von einem Zauber zurückgehalten wurde, der es ihr unmöglich machte, sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen.

„Es war sehr klug, einen Komplizen mitzunehmen und ihn unter Potters Tarnumhang zu verstecken, Albus", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, und doch weiß ich, dass jemand hier ist."

„Du hast wie immer das richtige Fingerspitzengefühl", antwortete Dumbledore, der nicht die geringste Verwunderung zeigte.

„Sie konnten es wohl nicht erwarten, mich außer Haus zu haben, nicht wahr? Ihr kleiner Plan hat beinahe funktioniert. Wie wollten Sie es anstellen? Mit dem Drachen fliehen und untertauchen, so dass niemand Sie finden kann? Das würde über kurz oder lang zu viel Aufsehen erregen, Albus. Es wäre nicht Ihr Stil."

„Ja, da muss ich dir Recht geben."

Snape schnarrte eine unflätige Bemerkung vor sich hin und Hermine wurde langsam richtig mulmig zumute. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Was sie jedoch am meisten ärgerte, war der Umstand, von Dumbledore zu jeglicher Bewegung unfähig gemacht und in ihrer Sprache gelähmt worden zu sein, damit sie nicht einschreiten konnte. Vermutlich tat er es aus Groll, weil sie es gewagt hatte, sich den Regeln der Schule zu widersetzen.

„Wollen wir es nicht einfach hinter uns bringen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Irgendwann muss es ja dazu kommen."

„Sie haben leicht reden. Ich habe Sie von Anfang an davor gewarnt, dass es keine gute Idee war, diese Sache so anzupacken."

„Ich erinnere mich. Aber manchmal gibt es keine passenden Lösungen, die jedem einzelnen Beteiligten gerecht werden, Severus. Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du mir verzeihen kannst."

Sie sahen sich abschätzig an und Hermine wurde von einer seltsamen Vorahnung heimgesucht, die ihr Tränen in die Augen trieben. Sie wusste, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. Etwas Schreckliches.

Und dann geschah es: Snape schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, richtete den Zauberstab auf Dumbledores Körper und sprach den Todesfluch aus. Dumbledore, von einem gleißenden Licht getroffen, das ihn rücklings von den Füßen riss, segelte an Hermine vorbei, fiel leblos zu Boden und der Zauberstab rollte ihm aus der Hand.

Blankes Entsetzen lag in Hermines Augen, als sie unter ihrem Umhang verborgen die Szenerie beobachtete. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und suchte hilflos Snapes verzerrtes Gesicht nach einer Erklärung ab. Doch sie fand nichts, das sein Verhalten gerechtfertigt hätte. Zurück blieb nur Verwirrung ihrerseits.

Starr vor Schreck spürte sie plötzlich eine unsichtbare Hand an ihrer Schulter. Hermine wurde in die Waagerechte gepresst und fand sich auf einer magischen Trage wieder, die sie forttrug. Sie wollte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren, doch der Zauber fiel nicht von ihr ab. Er war zu stark. Aber wie war das möglich? Dumbledore war tot und niemand sonst war zu sehen. Außer -

Es war Snape, der sie von Anfang an verzaubert hatte. Snape, der sie hinter sich herführte, während er sich wie ein Irrer davonmachte, um der kalten Höhle zu entkommen.

Obwohl der Weg in die Tiefen lang gewesen war, ging es jetzt sehr schnell, was wohl am ehesten damit zu tun hatte, dass sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu überschlagen drohten.

Was sie gesehen hatte, kam ihr so unwirklich wie nur irgend möglich vor. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Warum hatten sich die beiden so seltsam verhalten? Warum hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass das passieren würde und von Vergebung gesprochen und Snape genau das Gegenteil davon getan? Wollte er ihm heimzahlen, dass Dumbledore ihn die Horkruxe suchen ließ? Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Konnte sie Severus immer noch trauen, dass er vorhatte, Voldemort zu zerstören? Und wie zum Teufel sollte sie Harry erklären, was geschehen war?

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle, in der die schlafenden Wachen am Tresen lungerten. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Auch nicht, als Snape die Trage zum Stehen brachte, die sanft schaukelnd auf dem Boden aufsetze, und nach kurzem Befühlen den Umgang von ihrem Körper zog. Er beugte sich über sie, senkte den Kopf hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Ich werde dich in der Schule sehen, Miss Granger."

Er eilte auf die Tür zu und kletterte ins Freie. Hermine hörte, wie ein Knall die Luft durchzuckte. Einen Augenblick später lag sie auf dem Boden, die Trage war verschwunden und sie spürte wie das Leben in ihre Glieder zurückkehrte.


	32. Chapter 32

Sommerregen

Kapitel 32

Die abgewetzte Spielkarte in der Hand, landete Hermine auf dem Teppich vor Dumbledores ehemaligem Schreibtisch. Der feixende Herzbube, der so aussah, als würde er sie verspotten, hatte sie direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters gebracht, das fortan nicht mehr seines sein würde. Soviel begriff sie inzwischen, wenn es ihr auch nicht leicht fiel.

Sie blickte sich um. Hinter ihr hing ein neuer Bilderrahmen, in dem bald Dumbledores Konterfei zu sehen sein würde. Während sie im Stillen damit haderte, wie es nun weitergehen würde, hörte sie in der Ferne das leise Wehklagen des Phönix. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Nachricht vom Tod des Schulleiters in Hogwarts verbreiten würde.

Hermine steckte die Karte ins Innere ihrer Jacke, wo auch Harrys Umhang und der Horkrux verstaut waren, und nahm den Umhang heraus, um auf dem Weg durch das Schloss nicht gesehen zu werden. Dann eilte sie die Treppen hinunter und wartete bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in Snapes Büro auf dessen Rückkehr.

Als endlich die Tür aufging und sie ihn erblickte, hatte sich ihr Unverständnis in tosende Wut gewandelt. Sie stürzte sich mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand auf ihn, kaum dass er eingetreten war.

„Halt. Keinen Schritt weiter."

Trotz ihrer unmissverständlichen Warnung trat er auf sie zu und legte seine Finger um ihre Hand.

„Nur zu, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen führte er gewaltsam die Spitze des Stabs zu seinem Herzen. Unsanft bohrte sie sich in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung.

„Zwing mich nicht, eine Dummheit zu begehen, Severus", stieß Hermine kläglich aus. „Meine Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, da kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Meinst du, meinen Nerven geht es besser?" Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung -"

„Das bist du nie", keifte sie. „Wie konntest du es nur wagen, mich zu küssen?"

Snape sagte nichts.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Severus. Dumbledore wollte, dass ich mich an dich wende. Aber kann ich das überhaupt noch? Du hast ihn umgebracht! Wieso? Wieso wusste er, dass es dazu kommen würde? Was habt ihr da überhaupt geredet? Und warum ist keiner von euch auf die Idee gekommen, mir irgendwas zu sagen, was dort unten vor sich ging?"

„Ich verstehe, dass du durcheinander bist."

„Nein, tust du nicht."

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine unregelmäßig gelblichen Zähne.

„Ich musste es auf diese Weise tun, Hermine. Das Risiko, dass uns jemand beobachten würde, war zu groß."

„Beobachten? In den unterirdischen Höhlen von Gringotts? Du bist nicht mehr bei Trost, Severus! Du bist ja komplett paranoid!"

„Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Es war das einzig Richtige, kein Risiko einzugehen, bis ich wusste, dass wir tatsächlich allein waren."

Er stieß ihre Hand weg und bahnte sich an ihr vorbei seinen Weg zum Schreibtisch. Dort nahm er den Umhang ab und warf ihn über die Lehne seines Stuhls, ehe er kraftlos darin nieder sackte.

Hermine wirbelte herum und fuhr ihn an.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Was hast du in den vergangenen Stunden gemacht?"

„Ich war spazieren", sagte er steif und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich musste allein sein."

„Spazieren", wiederholte sie leise. „Bist du noch bei Trost?"

„Tu das nicht, Hermine", knurrte Snape. „Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht ändern."

Frustriert kam sie näher, steckte den Zauberstab weg und ließ sich auf den freien Platz vor dem Tisch fallen, von wo aus sie wenige Stunden zuvor die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore geführt hatte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot ist", flüsterte sie wie um sich selbst klarzumachen, dass es tatsächlich dazu gekommen war.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Severus", beharrte sie eisern. Sie fröstelte tierisch obwohl sie noch immer ihre Jacke trug.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir sonst sagen soll."

„Du könntest damit anfangen, es mir zu erklären. Ich muss wissen, woran ich bei dir bin!"

„Glaubst du, das ist so einfach für mich? Wenn du mir nicht traust, solltest du besser gehen."

Hermine gab vor, den letzten Satz nicht gehört zu haben; es kränkte sie, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Für mich ist es auch nicht einfach, Severus. Nicht nachdem sich so viel zwischen uns geändert hat."

Snape nahm die Hände hoch und schob sie durch die langen Strähnen. Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, wollte jedoch nicht darüber reden. Es war schon schwer genug, damit leben zu müssen und sich mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, die er sich besser nicht machen sollte. Alles war aalglatt über die Bühne gegangen, ohne großes Aufsehen. Draco hatte seine Chance gehabt und sie in den vergangenen Monaten nicht genutzt. Es war an der Zeit gewesen, zu handeln, bevor er in seiner Verzweiflung noch jemanden in Gefahr gebracht hätte.

„Im Grunde genommen ging es nur darum, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen", sagte er stur. „Genau das habe ich getan. Ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, ohne Blut zu vergießen."

„Aber warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil er es mir aufgetragen hat."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Stimmt. In erster Linie musste ich es tun, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht und zugelassen habe, dass Bellatrix sich ins Spiel bringt."

„Bellatrix Lestrange? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Hermine. Du brauchst sie nicht zu wissen."

„Ach ja! Hast du was mit ihr?"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Um nichts in der Welt ..."

Er seufzte und fing an, ihr von dem Vorfall in Spinner's End zu berichten, bei dem es zu dem Schwur gekommen war.

„Es war unvermeidlich, Hermine. Draco hätte niemals das Zeug gehabt, es zu tun", schloss er. „Wir können von Glück reden, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen ist. Albus hat uns damit einen unsagbaren Gefallen getan. Der ursprüngliche Plan sah nämlich vor, es in aller Öffentlichkeit passieren zu lassen. Alle sollten sehen, dass ich ihn töte. Jetzt weiß niemand, wie es geschehen ist. Niemand außer uns."

„Aber wenn die Kobolde am Morgen Gringotts öffnen, wird ihn früher oder später jemand entdecken. Voldemort könnte misstrauisch werden, wenn er vor dem Verlies der Lestranges liegt, in dem der Horkrux versteckt sein sollte."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Er ist längst in der Obhut des Ordens. Fawkes hat ihn weggebracht."

„Wohin?"

„Ich hab nicht gefragt. Aber ich nehme an, sie werden ihn irgendwo in der Schule aufgebahrt haben."

„Verstehe. Es ist nur … er wirkte nicht so, als ob er vorgehabt hätte, die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben."

„Nein. Mach dir keine Illusionen, Hermine. Uns steht eine harte Zeit bevor, egal wie sehr er versucht hat, für alles zu sorgen."

„Trotzdem ist es ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich Hogwarts ohne ihn vorzustellen. Wie haben die anderen vom Orden reagiert, als du sie verständigt hast? Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

„Es war nicht nötig, dass ich ihnen etwas sage. Albus hat an alles gedacht. Er hat Minerva einen Brief hinterlassen und erklärt, dass er Abschied nehmen wolle. Als sie ihn erhalten hat, hat sie mir ihren Patronus geschickt und mich verständigt, dass ihr bis auf Weiteres die Leitung der Schule obliegt."

„Hat sie es geglaubt?"

„Sie stand unter Schock. Der Rest wird sich zeigen."

„Wie hat er das gemacht? Eine Eule beauftragt, ihn ihr erst zu bringen, nachdem er tot ist?"

„Das ist unwichtig. Fast alles ist machbar, Hermine, man muss es nur richtig anpacken."

Er kam schwerfällig auf die Füße und streckte sich.

„Du solltest besser zu deinen Freunden gehen. Sieh zu, dass du Potter beruhigen kannst. Er wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er es erfährt."

Hermine schluckte ihren Unmut runter und kam ebenfalls auf die Füße. Genau davor hatte ihr die ganzen vergangenen Stunden gegraust.

„Was soll ich ihm sagen? Wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt, wird er ausflippen."

„Erzähl ihm, dass ihr einen weiteren Horkurx gefunden habt und er dir aufgetragen hat, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Was dann geschehen ist, kannst du nicht wissen."

„Das wird ihn keineswegs zufriedenstellen, Severus."

„Nein. Lass dir was einfallen. Ich muss jetzt zu Minerva. Sie erwartet mich bestimmt schon."

„Warte, Severus. Ich sollte dir noch etwas geben."

Ohne lange Erklärung holte sie den Horkrux aus ihrer Jacke und hielt ihn ihm hin. Snape sah ihn abwägend an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn zu nehmen.

„Ich finde, du solltest ihn zerstören. Geh ins Schulleiterbüro und nimm das Schwert von Gryffindor aus der Vitrine, um ihn zu zerschlagen."

„Was? Das kann ich nicht machen!", sagte Hermine in einem Anflug von Panik.

„Wieso nicht? Bist du in Gryffindor oder nicht?"

„Was ist mit McGonagall?"

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Geh."

Er teilte ihr das Passwort mit, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie schneller als nötig zur Tür hinaus. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand Hermine in dem menschenleeren Gang und wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Unter den gegebenen Umständen musste sie befürchten, dass er nur so entschieden hatte, weil er vermeiden wollte, Dumbledores nagelneuem Portrait im Schulleiterbüro zu begegnen.


	33. Chapter 33

Sommerregen

Kapitel 33

Das Lehrerzimmer war erfüllt von lautem Stimmengewirr. Menschen, ein Zentaur, sowie diverse Abbilder Verstorbener in ihren Portraits waren auf den Beinen, huschten beunruhigt vom Einem zum Nächsten und teilten die Kunde vom Tod des großen Albus Dumbledore.

Sie alle waren in größter Aufruhr und merkten nicht, als leise die Tür aufging und unauffällig eine schwarze Gestalt ins Innere huschte.

Snape blickte verächtlich in die Runde und fand sofort, wonach er suchte. Ebenso unbemerkt wie er gekommen war, gesellte er sich neben Minerva, die auf ihrem Platz saß und den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt hatte. Sie war wahrlich nicht die Einzige, die einen zutiefst geknickten Eindruck verströmte. Hagrid saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl und konnte vor lauter Tränen nicht aus den Augen sehen. Er und Trelawney teilten sich ein riesengroßes Tischtuch, um dahinter ihr Schluchzen zu verbergen.

„Wie schön, dass du auch deinen Weg zu uns gefunden hast", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Ich war verhindert."

McGonagall stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

„Soll ich ihr vielleicht noch mehr Hausaufgaben geben, damit sie endlich wieder zur Besinnung kommt und die Finger von dir lässt? Sie ist viel zu jung, um sich in solch eine brisante Affäre zu stürzen."

„Nicht so laut, Minerva", sagte Snape scharf, doch ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen hatte sie nicht vor, sich zu beruhigen.

„Wenn du und Miss Granger auch zukünftig hinter meinem Rücken miteinander zu tun haben wollt, tut dies gefälligst nicht an meiner Schule, verstanden?"

Er entgegnete wie so oft, wenn sie in dieser gereizten Stimmung war, nichts darauf. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ohnehin andere Pläne für Hogwarts, die er ihr zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt und mit Rücksicht auf den Verlust ihres langjährigen Vorgesetzten nicht darlegen wollte.

„Er hätte etwas sagen können, Severus. Eine Andeutung hätte genügt, ein Hinweis oder ein vertrauliches Gespräch. Irgendwas, um mich darauf vorzubereiten!"

„Willst du ein Taschentuch, Minerva?", knurrte er unfreundlich, während seine wachen Augen umher huschten und sich vergewisserten, dass niemand ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Sie sah in abermals entrüstet an.

„Sein Tod wird die Titelseite des neuen Tagespropheten schmücken und du wagst es allen Ernstes, deine Spielchen mit mir zu treiben?" Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und rückte ihren Hut zurecht, der aus lauter Aufregung ins Rutschen gekommen war.

Snape setzte nicht zum ersten Mal ein passives Gesicht auf. Er tat genau, was er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten gelernt hatte: Ausreden erfinden und diese gekonnt einsetzen, wann immer es nötig war.

„Er war ein alter Mann, Minerva. Es war vorherzusehen, dass er irgendwann von uns geht."

„Pah! Glaubst du denn, er ist einfach tot umgefallen? Du weißt doch was!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Sonst noch was? Wenn nicht, solltest du endlich anfangen, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können. Ich habe unangenehme Gesellschaft hinter mir und bin müde."

Seine dünnen Lippen wurden zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, das McGonagall am liebsten zum Anlass genommen hätte, ihm eine wohlverdiente Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich zurückhalten.

„Ist es vielleicht meine Schuld, dass du dich mit dieser Sippschaft abgeben musst? Albus und du, ihr benehmt euch wie halbstarke Kinder. Für dich ist wie immer alles nur ein Witz, während er oben an der Wand seines alten Büros hängt und glückselig schläft. Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen? Was, Severus? Sag es mir!"

Er fand es irritierend, dass sie so dachte. Beinahe glaubte er, ihr eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein, weil sie niemandem außer Dumbledore verraten hatte, was sie über sein Verhältnis mit Hermine wusste.

„Du hast gar nichts getan, Minerva. Aber es ist Teil meiner Arbeit, mich zurückzuhalten. Bring mich nicht dazu, das immer wieder zu wiederholen. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Das könnte dir so passen. Ich bin deine Vorgesetzte!"

Jetzt war es Snape, der den Kopf auf die Hände stützte. Er verspürte beim besten Willen nicht die geringste Lust, sich vor ihr rechtfertigen zu müssen. Es war schon erniedrigend genug gewesen, all die Jahre über Dumbledore die Einzelheiten seines Leidenswegs offen darzulegen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie öffnete sich und Argus Filch trat ein. Selbst er wirkte betroffen und hatte tiefe Tränensäcke unter den Augen hängen.

„Professor McGonagall? Der Zaubereiminister für Sie. Er ist soeben eingetroffen."

Sie nickte, wobei sie leise murmelte: „Auch das noch ..."

Snape tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit ihr. Er hatte seine ganz eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Ministerium gemacht und viele der ehrgeizigen Mitarbeiter kommen und gehen sehen, die es nur darauf angelegt hatten, ihn aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit schnellstmöglich nach Askaban zu befördern. Was er diesbezüglich von Rufus Scrimgeour halten sollte, darüber war er sich noch nicht im Klaren. Bisher war er ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen, was er ganz besonders jetzt, da er Albus' Unterstützung nicht mehr hatte, genauso handhaben wollte.

McGonagall räusperte sich und Snape versteifte sich.

„Ist gut", sagte die Professorin. „Lassen Sie ihn herein."

Die Versammlung im Lehrerzimmer löste sich eine gute Stunde später als geplant auf und Snape kehrte noch einmal in die Kerker zurück, wo er eine Dusche nahm, als würde er sich mit dieser Reinigung von allen Vergehen befreien können oder für das bevorstehende Frühstück im Beisein der Schüler und Lehrer wappnen wollen, deren Oberhaupt er nur wenige Stunden zuvor das Leben genommen hatte. Offengestanden war er erleichtert, die wenigen Minuten für sich zu haben, bevor er ihnen mit unschuldiger Miene gegenübertreten musste. Es herrschte Anwesenheitspflicht für alle, wie Minerva McGonagall bei ihrer kleinen Rede veranlasst hatte, nachdem der Minister allen sein Beileid ausgedrückt und die neuesten Bekanntmachungen infolge des plötzlichen Dahinscheidens des Schulleiters verkündet hatte.

Snapes Stimmung hatte sich nicht zuletzt durch den Auftritt des Ministers in den vergangenen Stunden mehrmals dramatisch verändert. Er und Dumbledore hatten oft bis in den Morgen hinein zusammengesessen und über Voldemorts Vorgehen diskutiert. Alle beide waren derselben Überzeugung gewesen, nämlich der, dass es unvermeidlich war, den Tyrannen aufzuhalten. Auch dann, wenn sie sich uneins darüber gewesen waren, wie sie dieses Ziel am besten erreichen sollten, so hatten sie doch einen Grad der Zusammenarbeit erreicht, wie Snape ihn bis dato mit niemandem sonst geteilt hatte. Der Verlust des Schulleiters läutete also auch für ihn Veränderungen ein, die erfahrungsgemäß mit Einsamkeit und Isolation zu tun hatten.

Von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gehüllt verließ er die Kerker; nicht dass es für ihn einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, den einen oder den anderen Umhang über die Schultern zu legen.

xxx

Das Frühstück verkam zu einem unspektakulären Zeremoniell des Schweigens und Starrens. Kaum einer rührte etwas zu Essen an, obwohl es später als üblich stattfand. Die meisten Schüler waren wohl noch in einer Art Schockzustand, doch ausgerechnet am Tisch der Slytherins war auffallendes Gemurmel zu hören. Snape strafte den ein oder anderen Missetäter mit einem finsteren Blick, dem sich nur einer zu entziehen schien: Draco saß mit gesenktem Kopf da und studierte offenbar die Zusammensetzung der Luft. Ob er begriff, wie ungewiss seine Zukunft war? Beiden stand ein unangenehmes Gespräch bevor. Um nichts zu überstürzen wollte er dem Jungen jedoch etwas Gelegenheit geben, sich von dem Schock zu erholen, dass er verschont geblieben war. Vorerst. Er selbst wartete noch darauf, aus dem Schloss gerufen zu werden, um dem Dunklen Lord Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Inzwischen musste sich die Nachricht bis in den entlegensten Winkel des Landes verbreitet haben. Der Lord hatte seinen Plan gehabt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass etwas schiefgehen würde.

Nach McGonagalls kleiner Ansprache, nun schon die zweite an diesem Morgen, schweifte sein Blick umgehend zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Er sah Hermine, wie immer zwischen Potter und Weasley, an dessen Arm seine lächerliche Freundin klebte. Snape beobachtete die beiden schon seit geraumer Zeit mit Abscheu. Er hegte nicht die geringsten Sympathien für das Liebesglück seiner Schüler. Schon immer hatte er verstörend gefunden, wie die jungen Leute sich in der Öffentlichkeit gehen ließen, weil es ihn an das Gehabe seines Erzfeindes erinnerte, der sich ganz ähnlich an Lily herangemacht hatte – mit Erfolg, wie er zugeben musste.

Als die Eulen eintrafen, gab es keine Zweifel, dass die Ausgaben des Tagespropheten heute nichts anderes als Albus Dumbledore zur Sprache bringen würden. Er warf einen Blick hinein, legte das Blatt jedoch schnell wieder auf die Seite, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, das bewegliche Bild mit den durchdringenden Augen auf der Titelseite anzusehen. Wie eine bittere Ermahnung rief es ihm ins Gedächtnis, dass er nicht auf Bellas Drängen hätte eingehen dürfen. Mit anderen Worten: Wäre es nur nicht zu diesem Schwur gekommen, dann wären sie jetzt nicht in dieser Lage.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Granger, die aufgestanden war und sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete, um sich davonzumachen. Es wunderte ihn kaum, sie nach dem Besuch im Schulleiterbüro noch betroffener als zuvor zu sehen. Noch dazu, wo Potter einen unglaublich wütenden Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

„Nur zu, Severus", raunzte McGonagall. „Wenn du nicht mit uns trauern willst, lauf ihr nach. Der Unterricht fällt zu seinen Ehren eine ganze Woche aus, da habt ihr genug Zeit, euch so richtig auszutoben."

Er sah ihr mit harter Miene ins Gesicht, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Manchmal, so wie in diesem Moment, hatte er nicht übel Lust, die ganze Wahrheit offen auf den Tisch zu legen, und wenn auch nur, um der Demütigung zu entgehen, die er immer wieder aufs Neue über sich ergehen lassen musste, weil er dazu verdammt war, sich niemandem anvertrauen zu können.

„Ist es wahr, dass er unten am See beigesetzt werden soll?"

Trelawney war aufgestanden und holte mit ihrer weinerlichen Stimme die beiden Rivalen in die Gegenwart zurück. Ihre verheulten Libellen-Augen schmeichelten ihrem ohnehin schon übertriebenen Gehabe gar nicht.

„So ist es, Sybill", sagte McGonagall rasch, den faltigen Mund zu einer säuerlichen Linie verzogen. „Sollten Sie das nicht eigentlich wissen?"

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass das passieren würde", entgegnete Trelawney fahrig, die mit ihren Händen ohne Unterlass ihre Schals und Ketten befummelte. „Unten am See lauern dunkle Kräfte. Aber er meinte nur, er würde sich der Herausforderung stellen. Der gute Mann hatte immer schon den Fehler, meine Warnungen nicht ernst genug zu nehmen. Gewiss könnte er noch unter uns weilen, wenn er nur auf die Zeichen gehört hätte."

„Natürlich ...", murmelte McGonagall mit einem Ton, der unmissverständlich klar machte, was sie von diesen Dingen hielt.

„Minerva, unter uns gesagt, halten Sie es denn für Weise, diese Entscheidung zu treffen?"

McGonagall drehte sich ihr zu und schenkte ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nicht ich habe entschieden, sondern die Hauslehrer der vier Häuser von Hogwarts. Der Minister hat den Schulrat vertreten und uns seinen Segen gegeben, also wird es so geschehen."

„Wie Sie meinen."

Trelawney schniefte leise und zog von Dannen.

„Severus, ich -"

Doch als McGonagall sich von einem Seufzer abgelenkt nach ihm umdrehte, war er längst verschwunden.


	34. Chapter 34

xxx

Der beste Weg, sich an etwas zu erinnern, ist der, es vergessen zu wollen.

xxx houseghost/burdenofimpurity xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 34

Sein Umhang bauschte sich fließend hinter ihm, als er um die Ecke bog. Eine einzige schwarze Masse, beinahe so geschmeidig wie Wasser. Das leise Rascheln drang ihm in die Ohren, doch er hatte es zu eilig, um es wahrzunehmen. Er wusste, dass er nirgendwo dazugehörte, was es ihm unerträglich machte, länger bei den anderen zu sitzen und so zu tun, als wüsste er von nichts. Keine Schmach, keine Demütigung … Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen. Niemand würde das jemals verstehen. Und so war ihm nicht einmal die bedrückende Einsamkeit, die er jahrelang in den Kerkern erduldet hatte, in diesen Stunden ein Trost. Zu lange hatte er dort ausgeharrt, das Alleinsein als zu selbstverständlich hingenommen. Das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch davon abhalten konnte, verrückt zu werden, war Hermine Granger. Sie allein konnte sein aufgewühltes Gemüt besänftigen.

Nicht weit vor sich sah er sie den Gang entlang huschen und schon bald hatte er sie eingeholt. Er packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Seine schwarzen Augen trafen auf ihre, er küsste sie.

„Severus! Was – was tust du hier?", brachte Hermine atemlos hervor. Sie wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah. Snapes verstörender Auftritt in Gringotts, die Zerstörung des Horkrux … Alles war zu viel für sie. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken so weit weg gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht einmal gehört hatte.

Er antwortete nicht und zog sie stattdessen hinter einen Mauervorsprung, wo er sich über sie beugte und die zweite Welle seiner stürmischen Küsse auf sie losließ.

Energisch machte sie sich von ihm frei. Ihr war beim besten Willen nicht danach zumute, so eiskalt von ihm überfallen zu werden. Es war falsch, sich ihm hinzugeben. Seine Küsse machten sie wahnsinnig, sie raubten ihr schier den Verstand. Außerdem war sie erschöpft und hatte gehofft, eine Erklärung von ihm zu erhalten, weil er sie nicht begleitet hatte, um mit ihr gemeinsam den Horkrux zu zerstören.

„Warte! Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er sah ihre sich bei jedem Atemzug hebenden und senkenden Brüste und straffte unmissverständlich seine Haltung.

„Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte er. Das Missfallen über ihre Zurückweisung war nicht zu übersehen.

„Du benimmst dich sehr eigenartig. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und Hermine, die wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre, eine Einsicht von ihm zu erzwingen, schluckte ihren aufwallenden Ärger hinunter.

„Ich hätte dich vorhin gebraucht, Severus. Es war nicht nett von dir, mich allein dort hinzuschicken."

Snape zog eine seiner Brauen hoch.

„Es war nicht meine Idee, das Ganze zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschehen zu lassen, Hermine."

„Das ist gut möglich. Aber du wusstest, dass es früher oder später soweit sein würde. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum hast du mich nicht darauf vorbereitet?"

Die Süffisanz in seinem Ausdruck wich einem Grinsen, das sich zuerst über seine dünnen Lippen legte und nach und nach über das ganze Gesicht ausbreitete. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Doch sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er mit Minerva bereits ähnliche Töne gesprochen hatte. Sein Wunsch, Hermine aus der ganzen Sache herauszuhalten, lag fern jeglicher Realität. Sie würde immer mit Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen haben, solange sie nicht bereit war, sich von ihm abzuwenden, wie Lily es getan hatte. Doch nein, er durfte ihnen keinen Vorwurf dafür machen. Die Schuld lag allein bei ihm.

„Hör auf, das ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, Severus. Es ist mir verdammt ernst!"

„Mir auch", knurrte Snape, dessen Gedanken sich unaufhörlich darum drehten, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihr die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen. Seine Arbeit mit dem Dunklen Lord stand auf Messers Schneide. Er hatte immer wieder erlebt, wie sein Herr Besitz von seinem Kopf ergriff und auf brutalste Art und Weise in seinen Geist eindrang. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass er und ich immer einer Meinung waren. Aber sein Tod wird unglaubliche Folgen für uns alle nach sich ziehen. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich es hätte verhindern müssen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Es lag ihr fern, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, wo sie doch sehen konnte, wie sehr es ihn quälte, seinen Mentor verloren zu haben. Sie hatte längst begriffen, dass es unvermeidlich gewesen war, auf den Schwur einzugehen, wenn er seine Stellung innerhalb der Reihen der Todesser nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte.

„Aber das konntest du nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Nein. Ich konnte es nicht."

Seine Kiefermuskulatur verhärtete sich. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durch die Strähnen. Die Energie, die er vorhin bei seinem Überfall auf sie verströmt hatte, war verschwunden und einer bedrückenden Abgeschlagenheit gewichen, die Hermine frösteln ließ.

„Wie wird es dann jetzt weitergehen? Du kannst dich unmöglich vor ihm verstecken, das weißt du."

Während sie auf seine Antwort wartete, von der sie wusste, dass sie alles andere als zufriedenstellend sein würde, betrachtete sie die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. Sein vertrauter Geruch hatte trotz allem einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf sie.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", sagte er, die Lippen voller Härte zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen. Sein risikoreiches Dasein führte es ihm immer wieder vor Augen: Dumbledore und er waren auch nach seinem Tod noch aneinander gekettet. Doch er hatte die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit längst erreicht. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort ihn enttarnen würde.

„Dann geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Wir müssen da weitermachen, wo er uns hingeführt hat und die restlichen Horkruxe finden."

„Das werde ich", sagte er starr. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

Seine Worte trafen Hermine ebenso unvorbereitet wie ein harter Schlag in der Magengegend. War er tatsächlich gekommen, um ihr das zu sagen?

Schnell drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, damit er ihre geröteten Wangen nicht sehen konnte. In ihr regte sich das schlechte Gewissen, das immer dann aufkam, wenn sie von ihm verlangte, sich ihr zu öffnen. Es war beschämend, weil sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, etwas vor ihr zuzugeben.

„Ich werde Zeit brauchen, das zu verarbeiten, Severus. Und wie geht es dir?"

Snape antwortete nicht und Hermine kam sich albern vor, dass sie überhaupt danach gefragt hatte. Überdeutlich spürte sie den beschleunigten Herzschlag in seiner Brust und ging automatisch wieder auf Abstand; es machte sie traurig, dass sie sich nach den Geschehnissen in den vergangenen Monaten gezwungen sah, das zu tun. Das, was er bereit gewesen war, ihr zu geben, lag auch im Nachhinein noch weit jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Nachdem aber so viel auf dem Spiel stand, wollte sie nicht riskieren, sich von ihren Gefühlen für ihn übermannen zu lassen und womöglich noch entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich hoffe sehr, Dumbledore weiß zu schätzen, was er an dir hat", sagte sie verlegen. „Ich jedenfalls tue es."

Seine Lippen vibrierten. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie.

„Ich muss dich heute Abend sehen. Versprich mir, dass du kommen wirst."

Das war zu viel für sie. Seine Worte waren Anlass genug, sie ihrer Fassung zu berauben. Sie sah ihn vor sich stehen und mit sich ringen, dass er dem Snape, den sie von ihrer ersten Begegnung an kennengelernt hatte, absolut unähnlich war.

„Das werde ich", hauchte sie, in dem Bewusstsein, wie schwer ums Herz es allen beiden werden würde, dieser soeben ausgesprochenen Verlockung zu widerstehen. Nur mit größter Mühe hielt sie selbst sich davon ab, ihre Arme um ihn zu werfen, um ihn hemmungslos zu küssen.

Snapes Augen blitzten auf. Er nahm die Hand hoch und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Noch einmal beugte er sich über sie und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sanft und warm drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund.

Diesmal zögerte sie keine Sekunde. Sie willigte bedingungslos in das gefährliche Spiel ein und ließ zu, dass er sich voller Inbrunst an sie presste. Sie spürte sein hartes Glied vor sich, seine Hände, die sich zuerst an ihren Schenkeln und anschließend an ihrem Unterleib zu schaffen machten und sie mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft hoben, um sie zu befingern.

Mit dem Rücken an der Wand schlang sie innig ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn beherzt zu sich heran und forderte ihn leise flüsternd auf, mit ihr zu schlafen.

Snape sagte kein Wort, doch die Bewegungen seiner Hände und Lippen waren Reaktion genug. Ohne ihre Münder voneinander zu lösen, fummelte Hermine an seiner Hose herum. Sie griff hinein und hielt seinen Schaft in der Hand, wobei sie ein tiefes Stöhnen in seiner Kehle freisetzte. Unmittelbar darauf waren sie vereint.

Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Ein verhaltenes, jedoch zufriedenes Echo hallte von den Wänden wider, leise und kaum als das erkennbar, was es in Wirklichkeit war. Es wirkte fast schon spielerisch, wie bei einem ganz gewöhnlichen Paar, das sich vor Vergnügen und Lebenslust nichts daraus machte, an einem öffentlichen Ort beim Sex erwischt zu werden.

Erst als sie den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, sah Hermine den Schweiß, den die körperliche Anstrengung auf seinen Schläfen hinterlassen hatte. Die langen Strähnen hingen ihm platt zu den Seiten seines Gesichts herab, beide atmeten schwer.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn und genoss das wohlige Beisammensein, ehe sie sich endgültig voneinander loslösen mussten.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden, Harry ins Gewissen zu reden", sagte Hermine nur wenige Minuten später zum Abschied. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Aber manchmal komme ich einfach nicht gegen seinen Starrsinn an. Er ist fuchsteufelswild geworden, als ich ihm gesagt habe, Dumbledore hätte mich heimgeschickt, nachdem wir den Horkrux gefunden haben."

„Genau das, was wir brauchen, um voranzukommen", stellte Snape ironisch fest.

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn Slughorn der Schlüssel zu allem ist, werden wir einen Weg finden müssen, an ihn ranzukommen."

Ein großer Teil der inneren Anspannung fiel nach dieser Begegnung von ihr ab, obwohl sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, ihm nachzulaufen. Sie hatte sich bemüht, die Angelegenheit mit Dumbledores Tod so gut es ging zu verstehen, wusste aber auch, dass es unumgänglich war, Severus ziehen zu lassen, damit er tun konnte, was er tun musste.

Es gab keine Zweifel, wie sehr sie einander vermisst hatten, dachte sie, während sie sich gedankenverloren auf ihre Lippe biss, an der noch immer sein Geschmack haftete.

xxx

„Sie hat gute Arbeit geleistet, Severus. Wir können stolz auf sie sein."

Snape kam abrupt zum Stehen, nachdem er die vergangenen Minuten vor dem Schreibtisch seines ehemaligen Schulleiters auf und abgewandert war. Dumbledores Worte, obgleich sie sich streng genommen um den Horkrux drehten, bekamen durch das Aufeinandertreffen mit Hermine eine völlig neue Bedeutung.

Er grunzte erbost, denn in Wahrheit handelte es sich bei dieser Arbeit um eine Arbeit, die niemand in Hermines Alter bewältigen sollte.

„Haben Sie mir noch etwas anderes zu sagen, Albus? Wenn nicht, sollte ich besser gehen. Minerva stellt zu viele Fragen, was bedeutet, dass ich ihr Antworten geben muss, die immer unzulänglicher werden."

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Komm, setzt dich zu mir. Hast du schon etwas von Tom gehört?"

Es wurde still im Büro des Schulleiters. Snape schien abzuwägen, ob er seiner Anweisung Folge leisten sollte oder nicht. Nach kurzer Überlegung ließ er sich auf dem freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder, hinter dem das Portrait prangte, das ihn mit funkelnden blauen Augen musterte.

„Er hält sich mit Äußerungen zurück. Doch da ich den Abend Ihres Todes mit ihm verbracht habe, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass er mich verdächtigt, etwas mit Ihrem Ableben zu tun zu haben."

„Das ist das, was mir Sorge bereitet. Er mag es nicht, wenn seine Pläne durchkreuzt werden. Andererseits hatte er in erster Linie Draco beauftragt, mich loszuwerden. Wie geht es dem Jungen?"

„Ich denke, er wird bald nicht mehr von Nutzen sein", sagte Snape zynisch. „Wie wir alle."

„Das denke ich nicht. Ihr werdet euren Platz in seinen Reihen finden. Tom wird zweifelsohne dafür sorgen wollen, die Schule nach seinem Willen zu gestalten. Wir haben mit großen Veränderungen zu rechnen."

Snape blickte finster drein: Die Antwort barg wie immer viel Rätselhaftes in sich und stellte ihn genauso wenig zufrieden wie alles andere. Ihm behagte es nicht, Dumbledore vordergründig zu diesem Zweck dienlich zu sein. Noch dazu nicht, da es nie sein Ziel war, noch mehr Verantwortung auf seine Schultern zu laden.

„Jetzt wissen wir ja, warum Sie es so eilig hatten, Ihren Stuhl zu räumen", murmelte er bitter. „Sie haben wie immer für alles gesorgt. Sie haben Hermine und mich ausgewählt, weil wir entbehrlich sind, wohingegen Ihr Goldjunge den bestmöglichen Schutz erhalten soll, um so lange wie möglich am Leben zu bleiben."

Die letzten Reste von Dumbledores gütigem Lächeln erstarben auf einen Schlag.

„Severus!", dröhnte er wütend. „Jetzt gehst du zu weit."

„Tue ich das?", knurrte Snape.

„Wir waren uns einig, dass es unumgänglich ist, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Hast du das vergessen? Hast du vergessen, wie du zu mir kamst, nachdem du die Prophezeiung an ihn verraten hast?"

„Nein. Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht daran denke."

„Dann musst du auch einsehen, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir an unserem Kurs festhalten." Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Deine Liebe zu Lily war es, die dich zum Umkehren gezwungen hat. Du hast hier ein Zuhause gefunden, Severus. Denk an deine Zukunft. Willst du alles, was du in den letzten Jahren erreicht hast, des Mädchens wegen aufs Spiel setzen?"

Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich und sie sahen einander lange an. Er war nicht zum Lehrer geworden, weil er danach gestrebt hatte, zu unterrichten oder anderen ein Vorbild zu sein. Sein Weg hatte ihn damals zu Dumbledore geführt, weil niemand bereit gewesen war, ihm eine Arbeit zu geben. Ob Zufall oder nicht, seine frühe Karriere als Todesser war ihm nicht hilfreich gewesen, in der magischen Welt Fuß zu fassen. Streng genommen hatte sie sogar dazu geführt, dass er das Einzige verloren hatte, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte: Lily.

„Zukunft", schnaubte Snape verächtlich. „Ihnen geht es nur darum, jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, den Sie herumkommandieren können. Was schlagen Sie vor, Albus? Soll ich sie für Sie loswerden?"

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es einen gewissen Vorteil hätte, wenn -"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Snape war so in Fahrt, dass er ihm dazwischenfuhr.

„Soll ich sie an ihn verraten, damit wir weiterkommen?"

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich nach vorn und lugte eindringlich über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Ich gebe zu, es hätte eine gewisse Ironie in sich. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass dir das passiert."

Blanker Horror spiegelte sich auf Snapes Zügen wider. Die Prophezeiung hatte er mehr oder weniger durch Zufall bei seinem verzweifelten Versuch erlauscht, sich um eine Stelle an Hogwarts zu bewerben - einer der dunkelsten Tage in seinem Leben. Trotzdem gab es Grenzen für ihn, die andere Todesser nicht hatten. Die Dinge, die er tun musste und nicht verhindern konnte, verabscheute er zutiefst. Aber auch Begriffe wie Ehre und Loyalität spielten für ihn eine entscheidende Rolle bei seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore.

„Reden Sie nicht so von ihr", sagte er zornig. „Sie ist für mich da. Sie vertraut mir."

„Ja, sie vertraut dir. So wie ich dir vertraue, dass du das Richtige tust, wenn der entscheidende Moment gekommen ist."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Dein Verhalten beschämt mich. Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht längst gewusst, Severus. Der Junge ist eng mit Tom verbunden. Sie teilen Fähigkeiten, die auch dir nicht verborgen geblieben sein können."

„Ihr meint doch gewiss nicht -"

„Wie oft haben wir das beredet?", fragte Dumbledore, der jetzt etwas ungeduldig wirkte. „Sie sprechen die Sprache der Schlangen, sie sind fähig, über jegliche Distanz hinweg eine geistige Verbindung zueinander aufzubauen ..."

Snape saß wie eingefroren da und rang nach Worten. Es war, als würde sich Dumbledores Bemerkung nun endlich manifestieren. Er hatte immer wieder seine Zweifel am Urteil seines Schulleiters gehabt, kam aber nicht dagegen an, ihm Recht zu geben.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, es mir einzugestehen, Severus. Miss Grangers Talente sind bemerkenswert. Selbst Mr Weasley erweist sich als außerordentlich hilfreich und zäh. Am Ende aber wird Harry es sein, auf den es ankommt. Er ist der, der ihn besiegen muss."

„Also bedeutet Ihnen das Leben Ihrer Schüler nichts", flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar. „Sie haben sie alle bis hierher geführt, um sie eines Tages zu opfern."

„Es ist interessant, dass ausgerechnet du das sagst", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich unfehlbar bin."

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Schon als Kind warst du sehr sonderbar. Du konntest immer gut einstecken, hast aber auch gelernt, auszuteilen."

„Ich habe lediglich gelernt, zu überleben, Albus."

„Das hast du in der Tat. Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich wüsste nicht, wo wir ohne dich wären. Deshalb will ich auch gar keinen Hehl daraus machen, dass ich ein schönes Alter erreicht habe, bevor es an der Zeit war, abzudanken. Wir haben die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen, die uns blieb, um dich und Draco vor einer öffentlichen Zurschaustellung zu bewahren. Doch wie wir Tom kennen, wird er irgendwann zu einem Gegenschlag ausholen, mit dem ich auch im Nachhinein noch für mein plötzliches Ableben zahlen werde. Er wird nicht kampflos dulden, dass ich ihm dazwischengefunkt habe. Und jetzt, bevor du dich weiter über mich aufregst, sieh dir das hier an."

Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch.

Snape erblickte vor sich einen Stapel Briefe, von denen der oberste das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, und erstarrte.

„Was soll das sein, Albus", sagte er scharf, den verschlossenen Umschlag abwertend mit den Augen musternd. Sobald es um das Ministerium ging, musste er das Schlimmste befürchten.

„Lies ihn."

Snapes Brauen kamen finster zusammen.

„Er ist an Minerva adressiert."

„Lies ihn", forderte Dumbledore erneut.

Snape blies in einem Rutsch die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran. Minerva wäre nicht erfreut darüber, wenn er ihr nach der Sache mit Hermine noch mehr in den Rücken fallen würde.

„Ich werde dir sagen, was darin steht", verkündete Dumbledore unverhohlen. „Es sind die Vorboten für ein neues Gesetz, das vorsieht, muggelgeborene Schüler vom praktischen Unterricht gänzlich auszuschließen."

Ein höllisches Lachen durchzuckte den Raum. Dumbldore schloss die Augen und wartete, bis Snape verstummte.

„Wann", war die erste Bemerkung die ihm über die bebenden Lippen kam. Es war ein heiseres Bellen aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle.

„Wenn sie den Beschluss durchboxen – und das werden sie - vielleicht schon in wenigen Wochen. Spätestens in ein paar Monaten."

„Aber das ist lächerlich!", stieß der Professor händeringend aus. Ihm fehlten die Worte für diese Dreistigkeit.

Dumbledore wippte träge mit dem Kopf. Auch er wirkte wie am Rande der Sprachlosigkeit.

„Das steht außer Frage."

„Sie werden sie zur Zielscheibe machen, Albus. Miss Granger wird sich nicht damit zufriedengeben."

„Vermutlich nicht, ebenso wie auch einige andere dagegen aufbegehren werden. Mit Sicherheit wirst du dich fragen, was dahintersteckt."

Er schluckte schwer. Die harte Fassade auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und einer verzerrten Fratze gewichen, die von tiefem Schmerz sprach. War das das große Geheimnis gewesen, von dem er die ganze Zeit während seines Besuchs gesprochen hatte? Das rätselhafte Verhalten des Mannes mit den vermeintlich gütigen blauen Augen stellte für ihn nicht zum ersten Mal eine einzige Farce dar.

„Dazu wollte ich … ich wollte soeben dazu kommen", stammelte Snape.

„Sie sollen sich persönlich im Ministerium registrieren lassen und dabei ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben."

„Aber - aber das würde bedeuten, sie wären unfähig, sich zu verteidigen! Nur die wenigsten Schüler beherrschen zum Ende der Schulzeit die Grundlagen der ungesagten Zauber soweit, sie ohne Zauberstab anzuwenden."

„Wie ich sehe, ist dir der Ernst der Lage nicht entgangen", sagte Dumbledore. Er war ebenfalls von tiefer Betroffenheit erfüllt und Snape wunderte sich, wie er so lange damit warten konnte, ihm diese unverfrorene Nachricht mitzuteilen. „Ich bin froh, dass wir darüber einer Meinung sind."

„Was soll als Nächstes passieren, Albus? Was sollen wir tun?"

Wie ein Irrer fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Die Wut, die sich mehr und mehr in ihm bildete, drohte jeden Moment überzuschäumen.

Dumbledore wehrte nicht minder besorgt ab. „Es hätte keinen Sinn, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt darüber zu spekulieren."

Snape riss den Kopf herum und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Darin musste er ihm Recht geben, wenn es ihm auch nicht gefiel. Sie hatten so viel zu bedenken, dass es unmöglich war, zu sagen, wie es mit Hogwarts weitergehen würde.

„Minerva hat keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommt, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Aber ich fürchte, die Informationen sind erst der Anfang. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie aus äußerst zuverlässigen Quellen habe."

Der jüngere der beiden Professoren warf einen abwesenden Blick auf die ringsherum verlassenen Bilderrahmen. Vermutlich setzten die verstorbenen Oberhäupter der Schule Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um sämtliche Informationen zusammenzutragen, die sie kriegen konnten.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich von Scrimgeour halten soll", presste Snape mit eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hervor, dem die ganze Angelegenheit nicht geheuer war. „Ich hatte gehofft, er ist anders als sein Vorgänger."

„Nun, das ist er in der Tat."

„Wie naiv von mir, zu denken, auch nur einer von denen würde etwas ändern."

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, die Idee ist nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen, obwohl ich deine Bedenken nur zu gut verstehen kann."

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und zeigte seine gelblichen Zähne. Er stand auf und durchquerte mit eng an die Seiten gedrückten Armen den Raum.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

„Tu das. Ich werde sobald wie möglich über alles mit Minerva reden."

Die Unterhaltung endete mit einem Nicken und Snape konnte es kaum erwarten, das Büro zu verlassen. Er war jenseits der Wut angelangt und raste in einem bemerkenswerten Tempo die gewundene Treppe hinunter. Wild atmend kam er in einem verlassenen Gang zum Stehen, wo er mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand sank.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, Opfer zu geben. War es das, was der Dunkle Lord vorhatte, um Dumbledores Idealismus einen Dämpfer zu verpassen? Wenn sich seine Vermutungen als richtig erweisen würden, wären sie alle in Gefahr. Hermine würde ebenso wie er selbst gnadenlos untergehen.

xxx

Erleichtert darüber, dass dieser Tag, der seiner Kontrolle so hoffnungslos entglitten war, vorüber war, saß er in seinem Büro und drehte ein Glas Wein zwischen seinen Fingern. Nicht selten hatte er so die Stunden totgeschlagen, die er über etwas nachgedacht hatte, unfähig, den Lauf der Dinge auch nur ein einziges Mal zu seinen Gunsten zu ändern.

„Auf Albus und Minerva, die wunderbarsten Schulleiter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

Seine Unterhaltungen mit den Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore waren insgesamt gesehen alles andere als zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Wie es den Anschein hatte, würde er das Gezeter mit Minerva und Hermine noch eine ganze Weile erdulden müssen. Das respektvolle Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis, das die beiden Gryffindors im Laufe der Jahre zueinander aufgebaut hatten, war durch Hermines Beziehung mit Snape gehörig ins Wanken geraten. Was Dumbledore anbelangte, war alles gesagt worden.

Er hob demonstrativ die Hand und reckte das Glas in die Höhe, wurde dabei jedoch jäh unterbrochen.

Es fing mit einem unbeschreiblichen Stechen im linken Unterarm an, das sofort die Aufmerksamkeit all seiner Sinne auf sich zog. Erbarmungslos setzte sich der Schmerz fort und wurde zu einem Brennen, eroberte jeden Winkel unter seiner Haut. Im Nu hatte es sich über den gesamten linken Arm ausgebreitet.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte insgeheim nur darauf gewartet, zu seinem Herrn gerufen zu werden. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, stellte sich zusätzlich zum Schmerz ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung ein, dass es ausgerechnet an diesem Abend passieren sollte, den er vorgehabt hatte, mit Hermine zu verbringen.

Doch das war jetzt hinfällig. Es gab noch ungeheuer viel zu tun...

Den Schmerz so gut es ging ignorierend, grinste er höhnisch und trank.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, mit seinen zitternden Händen das Glas auf dem Tisch abzustellen, wuchtete er sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging zum Kamin hinüber, um Minerva darüber zu unterrichten, dass er das Schloss verlassen musste. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, reagierte sie alles andere als erfreut darüber.

„Siehst du, Albus? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass deine Entscheidung, Abschied vom Leben zu nehmen, höchst ungelegen kam. Alles gerät aus den Fugen!"

Snape rollte mit den Augen und war drauf und dran, dem Gespräch ein Ende zu bereiten – sein Arm schmerzte inzwischen höllisch.

„Minerva, würdest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass du Miss Granger verständnisvoll gegenübertrittst, wenn ich nicht zurückkommen sollte?"

„Was soll das heißen, wenn du nicht zurückkommen solltest?", fragte sie spitz. „Natürlich wirst du zurückkommen! Albus, sag ihm, dass er umgehend in meinem Büro zu erscheinen hat, sobald er das Schloss betreten hat!"

„Severus ..."

Snape hörte die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters nur noch aus weiter Ferne zu ihm sprechen, dann zog er den Kopf aus den Flammen und brüstete sich mit allem, was sein Stolz hergab, gegen die nächste vor ihm liegende Demütigung.


	35. Chapter 35

Sommerregen

Kapitel 35

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie er das bloß tun kann, Albus. Er erlaubt ihr, ganze Nächte bei ihm zu verbringen."

„Dann sollten wir ihnen dieses junge Glück gönnen."

McGonagalls Augen schienen bei dieser Bemerkung fast aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. Empörung war nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was ihr Blick offenbarte.

„Und das kommt ausgerechnet aus deinem Munde?"

„Ich habe meine Bedenken noch einmal überdacht. Er braucht jemanden, bei dem er sich fallenlassen kann, Minerva. Sie haben eine geschickte Vereinbarung getroffen, die es ihnen ermöglicht, sich zu sehen, wann immer sie wollen."

„Vorausgesetzt, niemand entdeckt den Schwindel mit diesem verzauberten Pergament", sagte McGonagall, wild mit den Armen gestikulierend. „Du hättest das Ganze sofort beenden sollen."

„Dass sie auffliegen, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Miss Granger ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie würde eine Lösung finden, wenn nötig."

„Das ist es ja gerade", witzelte die Professorin überzogen. „Sie stürzen sich von einer Ausrede in die nächste. Wo soll das noch hinführen?" Sie fasste sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz und seufzte theatralisch. „Ich fühle mich hintergangen, Albus. Als wären mir die Hände gebunden."

„Wenn das so ist, schlage ich vor, du gehst erst gar nicht näher darauf ein. Wir haben genug andere Sorgen am Hals."

„O ja, ich weiß! Aber mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Ich kann doch nicht einfach die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Das ist in meiner neuen Position nur schwer akzeptabel. Nicht jeder versteht es schließlich, so gelassen zu bleiben wie du. Es ist ein Skandal! Der Untergang unserer Schule … Andererseits ..."

Sie verstummte und ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick fiel auf die hochgezogenen Brauen des Portraits hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Was wolltest du sagen, meine Liebe?"

„Andererseits, wenn ich mir die neuen Gesetze des Ministeriums so ansehe, ist das Liebesleben meiner Professoren im Vergleich dazu die reinste Lappalie. Wir werden hier in Zukunft wenig zu lachen haben ... vielleicht hast du ja ausnahmsweise einmal Recht, wenn wir Severus etwas vom Leben gönnen. Er ist immer so verschlossen. Und Miss Granger ist die Einzige, die er an sich heranlässt. Es könnte also durchaus zu seinem Besseren sein. Vorausgesetzt, seine Absichten sind ehrenwert."

„Du traust ihm also immer noch nicht", bemerkte Dumbledore scharfsinnig, während er mit den Fingern seine Brille zurechtrückte.

McGonagall schoss ihm einen weiteren ihrer tödlichen Blicke zu.

„Wie soll ich das tun? Niemand sagt mir, was hier vor sich geht."

„Du hast mein Wort, dass alles nur zum Besten der Schule geschieht. Wir brauchen ihn. Seine Zukunft mag ungewiss sein, doch ich habe keine Zweifel, was seine Absichten anbelangt."

„Du meinst, er liebt sie? Severus ist kein einfacher Mann. Er lässt sich nicht durchschauen ..."

Dumbledore zwinkerte.

„Vergiss eines nicht, Minerva: Er lässt sich auch nicht leichtfertig auf jemanden ein."

xxx

Als der Professor in den Morgenstunden nach Hogwarts zurückkam, verspürte er nicht die geringste Lust, im Schulleiterbüro aufzuwarten, um Dumbledore über alles zu unterrichten. Die einzige Genugtuung war die, dass Minerva McGonagall tief und fest am Schlafen war.

„Minerva hat bis Mitternacht auf dich gewartet. Sie ist vor Erschöpfung auf ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einen Hauselfen zu bitten, sie ins Bett zu bringen."

Snape grummelte ein paar unverständliche Silben vor sich hin. Ihm war nach seinem Treffen mit Voldemort wahrlich nicht nach einem Streit zumute. Trotzdem fürchtete er, dass die beiden Professoren sich nach seiner Abreise das Maul über ihn zerrissen hatten. Und natürlich über Miss Granger.

Gähnend verbiss er sich jeglichen Sarkasmus über die zusätzlichen Belastungen in Minervas fortgeschrittenem Alter und erkundigte sich stattdessen manierlich nach ihrem Zustand.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie euretwegen einen Schwächeanfall erleiden wird. Sei unbesorgt, Severus. Es geht ihr gut, aber die neuesten Entwicklungen im Ministerium haben sie sehr mitgenommen. Ich werde sie über deine Rückkehr informieren, sobald sie aufgewacht ist."

Er nickte kurz angebunden. Dann verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Schulleiterbüro und eilte in die Kerker hinab.

Die Tür zu seinen Gemächern schwang auf seinen Wink hin auf, noch ehe er sich darum bemüht hätte, den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Er trat ein und stellte zähneknirschend fest, dass Hermine in seinem Bett lag. Sie war umgeben von einem Stapel Bücher über seltene Zauber und Flüche eingeschlafen, ahnungslos wie alle anderen im Schloss. Daneben lagen diverse Muggelzeitschriften, die einen groben Überblick über ferne Reiseziele zeigten. Manche waren mit roter Tinte durchgestrichen, andere dick eingekreist; offenbar hatte sie sich für die Zukunft der Grangers für Australien entschieden.

Snape setzte sich zu ihr und zog leise ächzend seine Schuhe aus. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord war alles andere als zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Er konnte die Ungeduld spüren, die in ihm steckte, wusste aber nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Die Prozedur, vor ihm niederzuknien und ihm seinen Geist zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit Voldemort darin herumwühlen konnte, war zermürbend und schmerzhaft. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinem Herrn gegenübertrat, an den er, solange dieser lebte, gebunden war, starb etwas in ihm. Ein Stück seines freien Willens, ein bloßer Gedanke an ein Leben ohne Schmerz und Gräueltaten. Bis heute verstand er nicht, wieso Dumbledore damals eingewilligt hatte, ihn wegen seiner Gefühle für Lily zu seinem Spion zu machen. Zwar wusste er, dass Albus einen verklärten Sinn für Romantik hatte, die endgültige Entscheidung aber, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, war Snape immer noch ein Rätsel. Glaubte er wirklich, dass die Liebe etwas gegen Lord Voldemort ausrichten konnte? Oder hatte er ihn nur in seinen Dienst gestellt, weil ihm ohnehin gleichgültig war, was aus ihm wurde und er wenigstens seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen konnte?

Den dröhnenden Kopf in den Händen haltend, rappelte er sich hoch und ging ins Bad. Solange Hermine in seinem Bett lag, wollte er nicht nach Todesser riechen, auch wenn es vielleicht nur Einbildung war. Er wollte sich ihrer wenigstens würdig genug erweisen, halbwegs ansehnlich zu ihr zu kriechen.

Nachdem er eine heiße Dusche genommen und seine Haare getrocknet hatte, fühlte er sich wieder einen Hauch lebendiger. Er schlüpfte zu ihr und legte vorsichtig von hinten den Arm um sie, um sie ja nicht zu wecken. Den Kopf in ihren wirren Haaren vergraben, döste er ebenso wie seine Kollegin in ihrem neuen Büro aus lauter Erschöpfung sofort ein.

xxx

Als Hermine früh am Morgen erwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass Severus zurück war. Sein Körper lag eng an ihre Rückseite gedrückt, seine Hand ruhte friedfertig auf ihrem Bauch.

Zaghaft drehte sie sich um und strich ihm die langen Strähnen beiseite, die einen Großteil seines Gesichts verdeckten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig ein und aus.

Sie schob seine Hand beiseite und kroch, so leise sie konnte, aus dem Bett. Erst im Bad traute sie sich, ihrer Enttäuschung mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben Luft zu machen: Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, den Abend gemeinsam verbringen zu können und stattdessen feststellen müssen, dass er fortgegangen war.

Hermine trank einen Schluck kühles Wasser aus der Leitung und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie Snape in T-Shirt und Shorts, beides in obligatorischem Schwarz, auf dem Bett sitzend vorfand. Schlagartig hielt sie inne. Die Kerzen an den Wänden brannten. Sofort fürchtete sie, dass das nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte der Professor mit schwerer Stimme; er hatte einen zutiefst ernsten Blick, zog die Knie unters Kinn und legte die Hände darauf. Obwohl es ihm offensichtlich nicht behagte, wirkte er fest entschlossen, das durchzuziehen.

„Gut", murmelte sie verhalten zurück, „reden wir."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme vor der Brust, was nicht nur an ihrem durchsichtigen Nachthemd lag, das sie am Leib trug. Die von Natur aus kühle Luft in den Kerkern schien sich durch sein plötzliches Aufwachen noch zusätzlich abgefrischt zu haben.

Snape streckte sich und zog die zerwühlte Decke zu sich heran. Er legte sie um ihre Schultern und Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich daran erinnert, wie sie damals im Anschluss an die Suche nach dem Medaillon im Zelt aufgewacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.

„Besser so?"

Sie nickte, doch das beklemmende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, wollte dadurch nicht weichen. Ihre Reserviertheit ihm gegenüber kam nicht von ungefähr. Erstens verhieß es nie etwas Gutes, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde. Es war immer ungewiss, in welchem Zustand er zurückkommen würde. Zweitens musste sie befürchten, dass Voldemort den Verlust seiner Horkruxe irgendwann feststellen könnte. Auch diese Bedenken waren begründet, denn Hermine hatte sich ganz schön dazu überwinden müssen, den letzten Horkrux, den sie gefunden hatten, selbst zu zerstören. Es war beängstigend gewesen, nicht zu wissen, was sie dabei zu erwarten hatte. Doch glücklicherweise war alles gut gegangen.

„Was wollte Voldemort?", fragte sie in einem, wie sie hoffte, versöhnlichen Tonfall.

„Er wollte sehen, ob ich mit Dumbledores Ableben im Zusammenhang stehe. Aber er konnte nichts finden."

Sie gaffte ihn entgeistert an, doch es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass ihn ihre Frage überrascht hätte. Er hielt ihrem Blick eisern stand.

„Er hat dich zu sich gerufen, um dich … zu durchsuchen?"

Harry hatte sich zur Genüge darüber ausgelassen, wie Snape ihm während des privaten Unterrichts in seinem fünften Schuljahr eintrichtern wollte, mit welchen Methoden Voldemort arbeitete. Doch die Okklumentik-Stunden waren zu einem Desaster geworden, bei dem sich das ohnehin schon angespannte Verhältnis zwischen dem Professor und seinem Schüler nur noch verschlimmert hatte.

Ein leises Schnauben war zu hören.

„Was hast du erwartet, Hermine? Dass er mir Fragen stellt, die ich ihm mit einem Ja oder Nein beantworte?"

Sie blinzelte verstört. Trotz seiner Bemühungen, bei dieser unangenehmen Unterhaltung ruhig zu bleiben, entging ihr nicht der sarkastische Beigeschmack, den seine Stimme in sich hatte. Alles an ihm wirkte aufgesetzt. Verkrampft.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich überhaupt nicht, was ich von dieser ganzen Entwicklung halten soll. Heißt das nun, es geht eine unmittelbare Gefahr für die Schule von ihm aus? Was für Folgen wird Dumbledores Tod langfristig für uns haben?"

„Drastische", sagte er schlicht. Und auf einmal sah er sie nicht mehr an.

„Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?"

„Wenn du es wünschst. Aber es wird kein Vergnügen werden, das zu hören, Hermine."

Hermine runzelte angespannt die Stirn. Nach dem Vorfall in Gringotts wunderte sie sich, was noch schlimmer sein konnte. Alles war ihr viel zu hektisch und unvorbereitet vonstatten gegangen.

„Danke, dass du mich in Schutz nehmen willst", sagte sie, „aber das entscheide ich selbst."

„Schön", knurrte Snape. „Albus hat herausbekommen, dass das Ministerium ein neues Gesetz plant, bei dem muggelgeborene Schüler nicht mehr am praktischen Unterricht teilnehmen dürfen. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass der Dunkle Lord dahintersteckt. Das Ministerium unterliegt schon länger seiner Kontrolle, Scrimgeour ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr er selbst. Er könnte unter einem Fluch stehen oder anderweitig gezwungen worden sein, die entsprechenden Maßnahmen getroffen zu haben."

Hermine, die schon bei seinem ersten Satz kreidebleich geworden war, hörte sich den Schluss nur noch halbherzig mit an. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Im Nachhinein hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Voldemort etwas plante, mit dem er Muggelgeborenen das Leben schwer machen konnte.

„Wir sollen nicht mehr zaubern dürfen?", fragte sie kläglich.

Snape nickte knapp.

„Das wird vermutlich erst der Anfang sein."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sie zu sich heranzog und den Arm um sie legte.

Hermine ließ es geschehen. Kraftlos schmiegte sie sich an ihn und schniefte. Wie gern hätte sie ihrer Wut Ausdruck verliehen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dagegen tun konnte, um das zu verhindern. Einmal, als Draco sie wegen ihrer Herkunft beleidigt hatte, war sie tagelang immer wieder heulend im Mädchenklo verschwunden. Ihr war unbegreiflich gewesen, wie jemand nur so kalt und gefühllos sein konnte, so gemeine Dinge zu sagen. Das Seltsamste dabei war, dass Snape unzählige Male ebenso grausam gewesen war. Nur hatte er sie wenigstens nicht dafür aufgezogen, muggelgeboren zu sein.

„Ich muss darüber mit Harry reden, Severus", sagte sie, in Gedanken noch immer bei dieser abscheulichen Nachricht. „Er muss wissen, was uns bevorsteht, wenn er sich nicht endlich etwas mehr anstrengt, Slughorn diese Erinnerung abzuluchsen."

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

Er lächelte dünn.

„Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, Hermine. Wir müssen mit allen Kräften verhindern, dass es dazu kommt."

Sie warf sich nach vorne und umfing mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht. Snapes Züge hatten einen verworrenen Ausdruck angenommen. Er schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, was es mit ihren überschwänglichen Reaktionen auf sich hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", sagte sie leise, während sie mit den Fingern die Konturen seiner ausgemergelten Wangen nachzeichnete. „Mehr als alles andere."

Snape öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn sofort wieder zu. Es gab keine Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was in ihm vorging. Natürlich verstand er nicht, wie sie das sagen konnte. Kein Mensch hatte bisher so etwas zu ihm gesagt.

„Du bist wunderbar", flüsterte sie weiter, mit dem Daumen über seine vibrierende Oberlippe streichend. „Was du jeden Tag für uns tust. Für Harry, für mich … wenn Harry nur wüsste ..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich im Nichts. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, sie senkte den Kopf und küsste ihn.

Snape nahm ihre Hände in seine und brachte sie vorsichtig auf Abstand. Hermine wollte dagegen protestieren, doch er blieb hart. Er drehte das Gesicht zur Seite und vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„Du scheinst eine Kleinigkeit zu vergessen, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Wenn Potter tatsächlich wüsste, dass er einen Schwur geleistet hatte, der ihn dazu verpflichtet hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, würde er nicht zögern, ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. „Potter hat Recht, mir zu misstrauen. Ich bin nicht der, der hier jemanden retten wird. Wegen Leuten wie mir ist es erst dazu gekommen, dass er diese Macht erlangt hat. Ich habe ihm dabei geholfen, zu dem zu werden, was er ist."

Für lange Zeit sagte Hermine nichts. Sie wollte die Schwere der Bürde, die auf ihm lag, verstehen. Hätte sie gesehen, wie er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und den ersten Krieg miterlebt, wüsste sie nicht, was sie heute tun würde. Vielleicht hätte sie sich wie Lily dazu entschlossen, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Vielleicht hätte sie aber auch an ihm festgehalten und die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, ihn eines Tages zum Umkehren bewegen zu können. Im Augenblick war sie einfach nur froh, dass er bei ihr war und zu ihr hielt.

Snape atmete von tiefster Ergriffenheit erfasst ein und wieder aus, als würde er soeben realisieren, wie zerrüttet es um ihr Seelenleben stand.

„Ich weiß", begann er ernst, „wie sehr du immer das Beste in den Menschen sehen willst, Hermine. Aber ich bitte dich, tu das nicht. Es birgt immer das Risiko in sich, verletzt zu werden."

„Durch dich?" Sowie sie es sagte, stieß er ein scharfes Zischen aus, das ihr zeigte, wie unterschiedlich ihre Meinungen darüber waren. Sie konnte ihm seine Frustration nicht einmal verübeln. Es ließ sich schließlich nicht leugnen, dass er zwischen den Fronten stand, egal wie sehr sie das Gegenteil davon wollte. „Du wirst mich nicht verletzen."

Sie klang so überzeugt, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Es war immer noch neu für ihn, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, welchen Grad ihre Beziehung erreicht hatte. Darüber zu reden machte es nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Früher oder später vielleicht doch. Ich bin noch immer an ihn gebunden. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo uns das noch hinführt." Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll, Hermine. Ich habe nicht mit Albus darin übereingestimmt, mit dir nach den Horkruxen zu suchen. Es war sein Wunsch, uns darauf anzusetzen. Er hat die Initiative ergriffen, etwas zu tun, während ich mich verzweifelt dagegen gewehrt habe. Ich hatte die größten Bedenken, mich mit dir auf diese Reise zu begeben. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er seine Gründe dafür hatte."

Sie schnappte sich energisch seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß, wo sie seine Hand fest in ihre nahm. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht, was das heißen soll. Dumbledore wusste, dass das mit uns nicht leicht werden würde. Wir konnten uns nie leiden, da waren Probleme vorprogrammiert. Trotzdem hat er es riskiert und uns zusammen losgeschickt."

„Das ist es ja gerade", sagte er, ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen. „Dein Mitgefühl und deine Beharrlichkeit waren exakt das, was er gebraucht hat. Jemand, der Begabungen und Talente besitzt, die in unserer Welt fast verloren gegangen sind."

„Willst du damit sagen, es war ein Beweis seines Vertrauens in meine Fähigkeiten?", erwiderte sie wenig begeistert. Ihr kam es eher wie ein übler Scherz vor, auf diese Art und Weise von Dumbledore ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden zu sein.

„Genau das. So leid es mir tut, Hermine, dein Freund Potter kann in ebendiesen Dingen nicht mit dir mithalten. Er ist ein Hitzkopf, genau wie sein Vater vor ihm. Du magst nicht, wenn ich das sage, aber wie oft haben wir erlebt, dass er und Mr Weasley mit dem Kopf voraus durch die Wand laufen wollten?"

In Hermine regte sich ein leiser Widerstand. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie ihm wutentbrannt an den Kopf geknallt, dass er im Unrecht war; Respekt vor einem Lehrkörper hin oder her. Inzwischen sah alles anders aus. Hermine liebte Harry wie einen Bruder. Er und Ron waren ihre besten Freunde. Doch bei längerer Überlegung waren Severus' Bedenken gar nicht einmal so weit hergeholt. Sie hatte am eigenen Leib erlebt, wie zermürbend es war, den Horkruxen nachzujagen. Es war der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, den sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatten. Und aus diesem Grund war es richtig gewesen, jemand anderen die Vorarbeit machen zu lassen, damit Harry beizeiten den Rest würde erledigen können.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und streichelte besänftigend seine Hand. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich richtig finde, wie Dumbledore das alles eingefädelt hat. Er hätte Harry genauso gut wie mich auswählen können, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Harry hätte im Zweifelsfall immer auf Dumbledores Urteil vertraut. Er hätte sich nach Kräften bemüht, um das zu erreichen, was wir geschafft haben."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. Das Bedürfnis, sie von ihren kindlichen Illusionen zu befreien, war verlockend. Andererseits machte es in Momenten wie diesen wenig Sinn, ihr zu sagen, dass er und Potter nie miteinander auskommen würden. Wenn überhaupt hätte Albus selbst mit dem Jungen nach den Horkruxen suchen müssen.

Es war grotesk, doch der Gedanke, der über ihr friedfertiges Beisammensein hereinfiel, beunruhigte ihn immens. Was, wenn Albus versucht gewesen wäre, den Kindern all das, was er in akribischer Arbeit zusammengefügt hatte, zu verheimlichen? Es war nicht selten vorgekommen, dass Dumbledore ein großes Geheimnis aus allem gemacht hatte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn er sichergehen wollte, dass niemand ihm ins Handwerk pfuschen konnte. Was, wenn er darauf bestanden hätte, seine jahrelangen Forschungen für sich zu behalten. Wären er - Snape - und Miss Granger sich dann überhaupt nähergekommen?

Erstaunt über den Verlauf ihres Gesprächs sah er Hermine von der Seite her an. Das wundersame an ihr war nicht die Offenbarung ihrer Gefühle an sich gewesen. Er hatte nur eine unglaubliche Angst davor gehabt, dass sie eines Tages bereit sein würde, es zu äußern. Jetzt war es passiert. Sie hatte geschafft, was noch niemand vor ihr vermocht hatte. Sie war zu einer bemerkenswerten Frau herangereift, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

Er fühlte, wie Hermine sich an ihn drückte und ihn auf die Braue küsste, auf die Nase und den Mund. Instinktiv öffneten sich seine Lippen, legten sich seine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Der Gedanke, dass er und sie sich vielleicht nie nähergekommen wären, verblasste und rückte in den Hintergrund.


	36. Chapter 36

Sommerregen

Kapitel 36

„Wo bist du gewesen?", sagte Harrys Stimme mit säuerlichem Unterton.

Seine Worte drangen in Hermines Bewusstsein wie ein böses Omen. Sie war gerade durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame gestiegen und hatte erleichtert festgestellt, dass von den Gryffindors noch niemand wach war. Zu früh gefreut, dachte sie und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, von ihm aufgegriffen worden zu sein. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er ihr irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen würde. Doch als sie sich nach ihm umblickte, war er nirgends zu sehen. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie er im Schein der glühenden Kohlen den Tarnumhang von den Schultern nahm und sie vor dem Kamin stehend mit finsterem Blick anfunkelte.

„Du – du konntest wohl auch nicht schlafen", stammelte Hermine. „Ist es wieder deine Narbe?"

Er nickte und Hermine schluckte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie wusste, sollte Harry dahinterkommen, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit Snape hatte, würde er ihr eine riesige Szene machen.

Panisch schickte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er nicht auch die Karte des Rumtreibers bei sich und sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie aus Snapes Schlafzimmer geschlichen war.

„Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist, Harry", sagte sie atemlos, wobei sie ihre Arme in abwehrender Haltung vor der Brust verschränkte, um ihre zitternden Hände vor ihm zu verbergen. „Ich hab dir jede Menge zu erzählen."

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seit Dumbledores Ableben war er nicht mehr so gut auf sie zu sprechen. Er nahm ihr allem Anschein nach immer noch übel, dass sie wie befohlen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, um den Horkrux zu zerstören. Aus eben diesem Grund war fraglich, wie viel von der erfundenen Geschichte er ihr glaubte.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte Harry. Er machte jedoch nicht im Mindesten den Eindruck, als würde er sich dafür interessieren, was sie zu berichten hatte.

Hermine konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Solange sie keinen Beweis dafür hatte, aufgeflogen zu sein, wollte sie das Spiel mitspielen.

Gebannt kam sie näher und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie erzählte ihm von dem neuen Gesetz, das das Ministerium ins Leben rufen wollte. Als sie daraufhin begann, ihm begreiflich zu machen, welche Auswirkungen dadurch entstehen würden, wippte Harry ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Seine halbherzigen Bemühungen, ihr Gehör zu schenken, misslangen schon nach kurzer Zeit kläglich.

„Ich frage mich, wieso Dumbledore sich geweigert hat, mit mir zu reden, um mir davon zu erzählen", brach es ungestüm aus ihm hervor.

„Du warst bei Dumbledore?", bemerkte sie in verstimmtem Ton.

Auch das noch.

„Tu nicht so verwundert, Hermine. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mir kam das mit seinem plötzlichen Tod sehr komisch vor. Ich habe gestern Abend McGonagall bekniet, mich zu ihm zu lassen, doch er hat sich strikt geweigert, mich zu empfangen."

„Er schläft eben sehr viel, seit er in seinem Rahmen rumhängt."

„Das hat McGonagall auch gesagt. Ich wundere mich nur, wieso er dir diese Dinge anvertraut und mir nicht."

Genau darauf hatte Hermine insgeheim schon gewartet. Es war verständlich, dass er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. Nur weil Dumbledore ein alter Mann gewesen war, musste er deswegen nicht einfach tot umfallen...

„Weißt du, Harry", sagte sie beschwichtigend, „ich hab meine Informationen eigentlich gar nicht von ihm. Hab ich das nicht erwähnt?"

Harry kniff sichtlich erzürnt die Augen zusammen.

„Nein?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dann weißt du es jetzt", sagte Hermine entwaffnend. Sie hoffte, ihm eines Tages alles schonend beibringen zu können. Doch davon war sie zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt weit entfernt. „Ich hab sie von Snape."

„Snape?", fragte Harry nicht wenig erstaunt. Es kam einem heiseren Krächzen gleich. „Snape hat dir anvertraut, was das Ministerium vorhat? Wie kommt das? Sag mir bitte nicht, ihr seid euch zufällig im Schloss über den Weg gelaufen, wo er dich beiseite genommen hat, um dir das zu erzählen."

Wunderbar. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass er schon alleine bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines verhassten Professors skeptisch werden würde.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie merkte sofort, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm das anzuvertrauen. Doch sie konnte nicht zurück. Es war zu spät. Um ihn nicht irrtümlicherweise auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, wollte sie die Angelegenheit entschärfen und nahm sich felsenfest vor, sie herunterzuspielen, so gut es ging. Hauptsache, er würde keine weiteren Fragen stellen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Das ist halb so wild, wie es sich anhört, glaub mir. Durch diese Sache mit den Horkruxen habe ich einen ziemlich guten Draht zu ihm entwickelt. Er ist nicht so übel, wie ich immer dachte. Manchmal könnte ich ihn freilich am liebsten kräftig durchschütteln, aber im Großen und Ganzen kommen wir gut miteinander aus. Wir haben viel zu bereden gehabt in letzter Zeit."

„Moment mal, Hermine. Verstehe ich das richtig - du willst doch damit nicht sagen, du warst vorhin bei Snape, oder?"

Der Augenblick der Wahrheit schien unwiderruflich gekommen: Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden.

„Doch", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Seit dem Sommer ist so viel passiert, Harry. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Wir haben über Voldemort und die Horkruxe geredet ..."

„Trotzdem ist es seltsam."

„Wir waren zusammen auf Reisen, hast du das vergessen? Da kommt es unweigerlich zu Situationen, bei denen man gezwungen ist, sich auszutauschen und aufeinander zu verlassen. Nicht dass ich scharf darauf gewesen wäre, es dazu kommen zu lassen. Ich wollte das alles nicht ..."

„Du magst ihn doch nicht, oder?", fuhr er dazwischen, noch ehe sie den Satz vollendet hatte.

„Mögen ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck ..."

„Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme einen Herzanfall."

Hermine schwieg beharrlich. Zu sagen, dass sie Severus Snape lieben gelernt hatte, wäre fatal gewesen. Es gefiel ihr trotzdem nicht, ihre Gefühle für den Professor vor ihrem besten Freund verleugnen zu müssen. Wenigstens, so dachte sie im Stillen, war Harry nicht dahintergekommen, was es wirklich mit ihr und Snape auf sich hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht weiter wissen, was da abgegangen ist", setzte Harry nach. „Mir wird ganz schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Dumbledore euch ganz allein losgeschickt hat, um diese Horkruxe zu suchen. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Auch damit hatte Hermine sich bereits zur Genüge befasst. Sie war froh, als Harry sich schließlich mit der Ausrede zufrieden gab, dass sie wegen des Horkruxes, den sie zerstört hatte, von Albträumen geplagt wurde und nicht schlafen konnte.

„Snape ist der Lehrer, der am meisten über die dunklen Künste weiß. Ist es da so verwunderlich, mit ihm darüber zu reden?"

„Deshalb spazierst du gleich im Morgengrauen zu ihm?"

„Ganz so war es nun nicht", beteuerte sie ausweichend. „Jeder hier weiß, dass er so gut wie niemals schläft."

„Wieso nur?", entfuhr es Harry gehässig. „Ach ja, weil er ein Todesser ist, Hermine."

„Im Gegenteil. Weil er ein Todesser _war_. Es hat keinen Sinn, das abzustreiten, Harry. Ob du es nun hören willst oder nicht, es macht ihm zu schaffen. Außerdem, wenn Dumbledore mir nicht von Anfang an eingetrichtert hätte, wie gefährlich es ist, unser Vorhaben bekannt werden zu lassen, hätte ich einen Weg gefunden und Lupin um Rat gebeten."

Die nicht unwesentliche Neuigkeit wurde von den Abschiedsfeierlichkeiten rund um Dumbledores Beerdigung überschattet. Sie stellte eine öffentliche Veranstaltung in großem Rahmen dar und läutete sogleich das Ende der schulfreien Tage ein. Hermine und Harry hatten Ron inzwischen davon erzählt, was sie über das Vorhaben des Ministeriums erfahren hatten, doch irgendwie wusste keiner von ihnen so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Nur in einem Punkt waren sie sich einig, nämlich dem, dass es unausweichlich war, Slughorn weichzukochen.

Gleich einen Tag nach der feierlichen Zeremonie steckten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnten, ihnen seine Erinnerung mit Tom Riddle zu überlassen.

„Wir haben das doch schon hundertmal besprochen", sagte Hermine entnervt. „Wir können ihm keinen Zaubertrank einflößen. Das würde ihn nur noch misstrauischer machen. Wir müssen es anders angehen. Eben mit etwas mehr Feingefühl."

„Oder mit einer großen Portion Glück", wie Harry fand.

„Glück?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht ...", murmelte Ron halbherzig. Er war mit seinem Kopf vermutlich gerade bei seiner Beziehung zu Lavender, die inzwischen nicht mehr so prickelnd zu laufen schien.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", sagte Harry zu Hermine. „Das wäre zu einfach, oder?"

„Du meinst -", setzte Hermine verwundert an, wurde aber sofort wieder abgewürgt.

Harrys Entscheidung war gefallen. Er sprang auf und stürmte ohne eine Erklärung los. Ron und Hermine hetzten ihm nach.

„Was ist denn mit dir?", bedrängten sie ihn im Chor auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. „Harry! Sag doch was!"

Er machte erst Halt, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Dort bückte er sich nach seinem Koffer und wuchtete ihn unter dem Bett hervor.

„Hier muss es sein … irgendwo ..."

Plötzlich tauchte er wieder auf und zog aus einem paar Socken eine Phiole hervor, die er sorgsam dort hineingestopft hatte. Er hielt sie strahlend ins Tageslicht.

„Flüssiges Glück, Leute. Erinnert ihr euch an die Stunde, in der Slughorn demjenigen, der den besten Zaubertrank braut, eine Phiole davon versprochen hat? Ich hab gewonnen. Das ist sie."

Ron und Hermine starrten sich an. Ihnen dämmerte nur langsam, was er vorhatte.

„Denkst du denn, das wird uns weiterhelfen?"

„Ich denke es nicht nur, ich habe es im Gefühl. Wir haben alles Mögliche versucht, Hermine. In den vergangenen Wochen bin ich so oft bei Slughorn gewesen, dass ich sicher bin, er wird anfangen, unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, wenn er mich noch öfter vor seiner Bürotür stehen sieht. Finden wir raus, ob das, was er uns im Unterricht beigebracht hat, nur Geschwätz war oder nicht."

Er entkorkte die Phiole und führte sie an die Lippen. Noch ehe seine Freunde widersprechen konnten, hatte er davon getrunken.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Hermine leise an Ron gewandt, während sie Harrys entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck betrachteten und gebannt auf ein Wunder warteten.

Ron zuckte ahnungslos mit den Achseln.

„Vielleicht hat er sie nicht richtig gelagert zwischen seiner Unterwäsche. Kann Flüssiges Glück in der Umgebung von muffigen Socken zur Unbrauchbarkeit verkommen?"

„Quatsch!", sagte Hermine laut. „Spürst du schon was, Harry?"

Doch Harry schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn er wandte sich um und sagte auf dem Weg zur Tür: „Was für ein herrlicher Tag! Ich geh dann mal und seh mich draußen ein bisschen um."

Hermine stand vor Ratlosigkeit der Mund offen. Unabhängig davon, dass die Regengüsse, die unaufhörlich vom Himmel hinab rieselten, alles andere als einladend waren, wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Lass ihn gehen, Hermine. Viel schlimmer als beim letzten Mal kann es nicht werden."

Sie starrte hin und hergerissen auf den leeren Fleck im Türrahmen, an dem wenige Sekunden zuvor noch Harry gestanden hatte, und blinzelte.

„Was ist denn letztes Mal passiert?"

„Er hat Slughorn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Kurz nachdem er von Dumbledores Tod gehört hat. Muss nicht so gut gelaufen sein."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Hermine beklommen.

Hilflos starrte sie aus dem Fenster und sah dem Regen dabei zu, wie er gegen die Scheiben schlug. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso Harry das vor ihr verschwiegen hatte. Andererseits war sie auch nicht besonders überrascht darüber, dass sie das bei all den Geschehnissen in den vergangenen Tagen verpasst hatte.

xxx

Professor McGonagall saß einsam in ihrem Büro und hielt mit spitzen Fingern die Ausgabe des letzten Tagespropheten in den Händen. Sie wartete vergeblich auf einen Hinweis, der die neuen Gesetzesänderungen des Ministeriums ankündigte. Vermutlich würden die Verantwortlichen erst in allerletzter Minute eine entsprechende Nachricht herausgeben, um keine Panik zu schüren.

Eine Gänsehaut kroch in ihren Nacken, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was den Schülern bevorstand, die nicht aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien stammten. Diese völlig unnötige und verabscheuungswürdige Demütigung!

Ein leises Räuspern, das sie unsanft aus ihren trüben Gedanken riss, kündete schließlich Dumbledores Gegenwart an.

Sie drehte den Kopf nach hinten und starrte in die blauen Augen, die ihr aus dem Bilderrahmen seines Portraits entgegenblickten.

„Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, dass du aufwachst", sagte sie in forscher Manier.

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und streckte die steifen Glieder.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen. „Wie war meine Beerdigung?"

Einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie darüber lächeln wollen. Doch sofort verhärteten sich ihre Züge wieder. Sie trat ihm gegenüber, den Körper aufrecht, die Hände davor gefaltet wie zum Gebet.

„Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend angemessen."

Dumbledore musterte sie eingehend. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich so würdige Kollegen habe."

„Es wäre alles noch würdevoller, hättest du mir anvertraut, was du im Schilde führst", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Aber lassen wir das. Was willst du, Albus? Mit Sicherheit bist du nicht grundlos um diese Zeit aufgewacht."

„Ich muss schon sagen, dein Scharfsinn ist bemerkenswert. Meine innere Uhr scheint noch immer zu funktionieren." Er sprach wie beiläufig, als wäre alles, was mit ihm geschehen war, selbstverständlich.

Die Professorin fasste verdutzt nach ihrem Hut. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Dumbledore war schneller.

„Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Severus", sagte er deutlich. „Er wird jeden Moment zu uns kommen, deshalb bitte ich dich in aller Form, mich unter vier Augen mit ihm reden zu lassen."

„Du – du schickst mich fort?"

„Du lässt mir kaum eine andere Wahl, Minerva. Es ist beinahe elf Uhr. Seit Stunden sitzt du hier und liest den Tagespropheten von vorne nach hinten und umgekehrt. Was hoffst du, darin zu finden?"

„Ich hoffe lediglich, eine Erklärung für diesen ganzen Unsinn zu erhalten, den sie auf uns loslassen wollen. Was sollen wir nur tun, Albus? Es macht mir Angst."

Dumbledore seufzte leise. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden.

„Das verstehe ich. Aber so leid es mir tut, kann ich dir keine Antworten darauf geben. Es liegt bei Severus. Er ist es, den ich zu Voldemort schicken muss, Minerva. Du wirst es eines Tages verstehen."

Nachdem sie sich widerwillig bereiterklärt hatte, ihm für das heimliche Treffen ihr Büro zur Verfügung zu stellen, ging nicht lange darauf die Tür auf und Snape trat ein.

Dumbledore begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen aber auch besorgten Nicken.

„Sind wir allein?", fragte Snape unvermittelt.

„Ja."

„Gut."

Er kam näher, hob die Enden seines Umhangs an und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Wie mir über Umwege zu Ohren kam, hat er ein großes Interesse an Zauberstäben", sagte Snape ohne sich lange mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten. „Wissen Sie zufällig, was es damit auf sich haben könnte?"

„Ah, das", entgegnete Dumbledore milde gestimmt.

„Dann hat er Ollivander nicht grundlos entführt."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

„Sie wussten, was er vorhat und haben mir nichts gesagt?", fauchte Snape, zwischen dessen Brauen jetzt eine tiefe Furche zum Vorschein kam. „Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass Sie mir diese Informationen geben, bevor er mich eiskalt damit überfallen kann? Es ist mein Kopf, den ich hier hinhalten muss, Albus. Das ist keine Kleinigkeit."

„Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so wichtig für ihn sein könnte … Aber erzähl, was hat er getan, Severus?"

„Es war die Rede von einem weiteren Zauberstabmacher", sagte Snape kühl. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten aufsässig. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, das Gesagte näher zu erklären.

„Ich verstehe. Er glaubt, dass ich im Besitz des Zauberstabs war, der zu den Heiligtümern des Todes gehört."

„Dieses Kindermärchen? Meine Mutter hat mir davon erzählt. Aber das kann nicht -"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Dann ist es wahr, Albus?"

„Ich fürchte, so ist es. Wir dürfen uns jedoch nicht darauf konzentrieren, Severus. Für uns zählen nur die Horkruxe. Sie sind entscheidend für unseren Erfolg."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wieso Sie mir das vorenthalten haben."

„Wie gesagt, es war keine Absicht, dich damit zu verärgern. Ich neige wie jeder andere dazu, mich hin und wieder zu irren."

Snape fletschte die Zähne. Gelblich und unregelmäßig kamen sie in seinem Mund zum Vorschein.

„Sie wären ebenfalls verärgert, wenn Sie in meiner Lage wären. Es könnte mich Kopf und Kragen kosten, wenn ich ihm nicht mindestens einen Schritt voraus bin."

Dumbledore lugte mit einem für seine Verhältnisse sehr frostigen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich dir gegenüber als sehr verständnisvoll erwiesen. Warum könntest du das nicht auch tun? Deine Affäre mit einer Schülerin -"

„Kommen Sie mir nicht so! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun. Hier geht es nur um meine Arbeit mit dem Dunklen Lord, die ich nun schon seit geraumer Zeit in Ihrem Dienst leiste. Wir waren uns darin einig, dass eine gewisse Absicherung nötig ist, um diese zu vollbringen."

„Das ist wahr. Wir wären nicht so weit gekommen, hätten wir uns nicht daran gehalten. Aus diesem Grund darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, der das Risiko eingegangen ist, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Sie reden doch nicht von dem Schwur", knurrte Snape unliebsam. „Oder, Albus?"

Er saß da und wartete verbittert auf eine Antwort. Als sie dann kam, war es nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

„Ich bevorzuge es vorerst, bei deinen Gefühlen für Miss Granger zu bleiben. Glaub nicht, ich sei mir nicht darüber im Klaren, wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Leider warst du bisher kaum bereit, ihr in meinem Beisein die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

„Und ich bevorzuge auch, dass es so bleibt. Sie waren immer mein Vorgesetzter, Albus. Sie haben in allen Belangen entschieden, wie es weitergehen wird, ich habe mich Ihnen gebeugt. Ich kann nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden."

„Trotzdem wirst du nicht abstreiten, dass es dir ernst ist", sagte Dumbledore streng.

Snape senkte den Kopf, bis seine langen Strähnen sein Gesicht verbargen. In ihm rumorte es gewaltig, was gewiss auch seinem Gegenüber nicht entgangen sein konnte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass es zwecklos war, einen Fluch auf das Bild lenken, weil es unter einem magischen Schutz stand, hielt ihn davon ab, den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Nein", sagte er mit nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen.

„Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Du kannst gehen."

Snape erhob sich. Ohne ihn anzusehen, schlich er zur Tür. Erst als er sie erreicht hatte, hielt er inne und blickte sich um.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihren Zauberstab aus dem Grab entferne?"

„Ich denke, unter den gegebenen Umständen, wäre es von Vorteil, genau das zu tun. Bring ihn in den nächsten Tagen zu mir. Wir sollten ihn irgendwo verstecken, wo niemand ihn finden kann."

„Und wo sollte das sein?"

„Du kannst ihn getrost mir überlassen", sagte Dumbledores Portrait augenzwinkernd, „zusammen mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn uns eines von beidem abhanden käme."

Snape gab ein abfälliges Grunzen von sich. Er mochte Dumbledores Hinhaltetaktik für anstößig und ermüdend halten, hin und wieder aber, ohne es so recht zu wollen oder zu bemerken, kam er nicht umhin, für seine vorausschauende Intelligenz dankbar zu sein.


	37. Chapter 37

Sommerregen

Kapitel 37

Snape nahm kaum wahr, dass er auf seinem Weg durch das Schloss an Tonks vorbeikam, die dort im Wechsel mit einigen anderen Auroren Wache hielt. In der fragwürdigen Stimmung, in der er sich befand, wollte er nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sie wie üblich wegen ihrer Gefühle für Lupin aufzuziehen, die sie seit geraumer Zeit hegte.

In einem Adrenalinschub hetzte er die Treppen hinunter, ließ die Große Halle hinter sich und schob sich an einem erschrockenen Filch vorbei durch die Eingangstür ins Freie.

„Schließen Sie die Türen in Zukunft eher", schnappte er im Vorbeigehen. „So wie Sie angewiesen wurden."

„Jawohl, Professor … Aber Professor Slughorn ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt ..."

Es kam selten vor, dass ihn eine Ausrede nicht kümmerte. Jedoch war er zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er brauchte Zeit für sich und hatte keine Lust, sich mit Dummköpfen aufzuhalten, die ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machten.

Schnellen Schrittes und mit wehendem Umhang eilte er weiter, unbeirrbar seinem Ziel entgegen, das selbst in der Dunkelheit leuchtend hell am Ufer des Sees erstrahlte.

Als er nach verrichteter Arbeit in die Kerker zurückkam, realisierte er allzu schnell, dass Miss Granger nicht hier war. Ruckartig kam er zum Stehen. Er spürte nichts als tiefen Schmerz.

Er wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass sie und Potter einen Weg gefunden hatten, das zu tun, was Dumbledore dem Jungen aufgetragen hatte.

Nicht jetzt. Nicht bevor er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie gerettet werden konnten. Alle im Schloss.

Der Raum schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Wenigstens war er allein.

Allein und machtlos.

Er würde nicht derjenige sein, der in der Lage wäre, jemanden zu retten. Aber wer dann?

Etwas an Dumbledores Einstellung behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es ließ ihn nicht los, es quälte ihn. Nicht einmal die stärksten Zauber, die er im Laufe der Jahre erschaffen hatte, konnten ihn davor bewahren, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Er fiel hart auf die Knie. Doch diesmal vor seinem Bett und nicht vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und die langen dünnen Finger in seinen schwarzen Strähnen.

Die plötzliche Traurigkeit, die ihn in dieser Einsamkeit überkam, tat ihm nicht gut. Er konnte sie aber auch nicht aufhalten. Sie war ihm zu sehr vertraut.

Bald schon würde der Dunkle Lord entscheiden, was mit Hogwarts geschehen würde. Was mit seinen Schülern geschehen würde. Mit Hermine und Potter.

Dies würde das Ende bedeuten. Erneut.

Das Ende von allem. Dabei hatte er so gehofft, eines Tages all die Fehler, die er begangen hatte, auslöschen zu können.

Lily.

Er trieb seine Nägel in die Kopfhaut hinein. Doch er spürte nur den nagenden Schmerz, den er damals empfunden hatte, als er begriffen hatte, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würde.

Er konnte es nicht ein weiteres Mal ertragen, die Frau, die er liebte, zu verlieren. Es war nicht dasselbe wie bei Lily und es durfte auch nicht so enden.

Dumbledores Drängen hatte eine altbekannte Wut in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht, der er damals wie heute wie ein wehrloser Junge gegenüberstand. Er nahm sie in sich auf, trank von ihr und schwelgte darin. Es war wie Gift für ihn, das ihn langsam um den Verstand brachte, ebenso wie es ihn nährte und stärkte.

Hatte er Lily durch sein Bündnis mit Hermine verraten? Oder am Ende gar durch sein Eingeständnis vor Dumbledore?

Er wusste, dass er sie immer lieben würde. Nach wie vor konnte er den Horror der Nacht fühlen, in der er sie gefunden hatte. Tot. Der Schrecken von Godric's Hollow, der sein schlimmster Albtraum geworden war.

Warum war er also unfähig gewesen, Dumbledore zu belügen, wenn das Lügen seine größte Gabe war, sein unangefochtenes Talent?

Diese Lügen waren es, die ihn uneingeschränkt begleitet hatten. Sie waren ihm in den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens Gefährten gewesen, die kein Mensch je hätte ersetzen können. Sie entschieden über den Fortbestand seiner Existenz und das Scheitern im Beisein seines größten Peinigers.

Warum war er nur zu schwach gewesen, etwas, was ihn seit seiner frühesten Kindheit begleitete, vor Dumbledore zu tun?

Der Schutzwall seiner selbstgeschaffenen Illusionen war so wichtig für ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie konnte es da sein, dass er ihn nicht - wie sonst auch - aufgefahren hatte, um sich diese Demütigung zu ersparen?

Seine Arme wurden schwer, seine Knie taub. Er fühlte die Müdigkeit, die ihn überkam und ignorierte sie.

Er war es leid, immer nur zu verlieren. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal wollte er etwas für sich haben, etwas gewinnen.

Er ging nicht ins Bett und harrte weiter starr und reglos auf dem Boden aus, mit dem Schmerz im Inneren, der wie selbstverständlich zu ihm gehörte. Er wollte ihn spüren, an das erinnert werden, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Und dann hörte er die Tür, die sich leise öffnete.

„Harry hat es geschafft. Er ist gerade bei Dumbledore."

Er nickte wie in Trance. Und doch wusste er genau, wovon sie sprach. Es war eine einzige Ironie.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, die zarteste aller Berührungen.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Severus."

Sie wusste, dass er nicht darauf reagieren würde und fasste nach seinen Händen.

„Nicht."

Es war ein Knurren, doch sie wich nicht von seiner Seite.

„Komm schon, du bist ja ganz kalt. Wir können morgen über alles reden."

Reden. Wollte er das?

Er blinzelte. Seine Augen brannten, als er ihren Blick suchte.

Sie sah zuversichtlich aus. Zuversichtlich, dass Potter einen bahnbrechenden Erfolg gelandet hatte, den er nicht verbuchen konnte?

Er saß einfach nur da, unbeweglich, die schmutzigen Hände in seinen ungepflegten Haaren vergraben, als würde er es nicht wagen, sie anzufassen. Sie zu berühren.

Seine Lippen wurden zu jeder berüchtigten schmalen Linie, die ihm seit Jahren die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und Angst seiner Schüler einbrachte.

„Ich habe seinen Zauberstab, Hermine. Aber er will nicht, dass ich ihn besitze. Dass ich ihn verwende. Ich würde es tun, ihn töten. Den Dunklen Lord ausradieren. Mit nur einer Bewegung meines Handgelenks."

Und plötzlich dämmerte ihr, dass etwas furchtbar falsch war. Er wirkte über alle Maßen verstört, während er wie ein Irrer mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte.

„Du hast Dumbledores Zauberstab aus seinem Grab geholt? Du warst tatsächlich bei ihm?"

„Er traut es mir nicht zu. Er _will_ nicht, dass ich es tue, weil ich unwürdig bin. Lieber würde er ihn in Brand setzen und ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen."

„Wovon redest du?", wollte Hermine wissen, die nun eindeutig besorgt wirkte. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

„Du kennst Dumbledore nicht wie ich ihn kenne. Er wäre selbst nach dem Tod noch dazu in der Lage, seinen Rahmen in Brand zu setzen, um zu verhindern, dass ich ihn behalte. Aber ich hab nachgedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn an Potter übergeben. Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht? Mit der Arroganz, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hat, könnte es gelingen."

Snape stützte sich auf und rappelte sich hoch. Schwerfällig und wankend kam er auf die Füße.

„Im Grunde genommen geht es doch immer nur um Macht, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Brust den Kopf. Ihr gefiel nicht, wenn er so über Harry redete. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es etwas Tragisches an sich. Er musste reichlich durcheinander sein, wenn er Harry offen zutraute, Voldemort zu besiegen.

„Du siehst müde aus, Severus", sagte sie sanft. „Lass uns jetzt bitte ins Bett gehen. Wir können das morgen ausdiskutieren."

Sie wollte nach seiner Hand fassen und ihn zu sich heranziehen, doch er stolperte zurück.

„Wir können es vielleicht nicht verhindern, Hermine. Es könnte misslingen."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich um diese Uhrzeit hören will", entgegnete sie verunsichert. „Du brauchst Schlaf, Severus."

„Nein. Lass mich jetzt bitte allein. Du musst gehen. Du lenkst mich ab."

„Was? Das willst du nicht wirklich."

„Mag sein. Aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss ihn aufhalten."

Da waren sie nun und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen konnte, um ihn zu besänftigen. Seine Augen wirkten kalt und leer und seine Kiefer waren hart aufeinander gepresst. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre er letztendlich an seinen zermürbenden Aufgaben gescheitert, was ihn verzweifelt und unberechenbar machte. Es jagte ihr Angst ein, sie hatte schließlich nicht oft erlebt, dass er so neben sich stand.

„Ich werde dich unter gar keinen Umständen hier allein lassen", sagte sie stur. „Es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du zu viel über alles grübelst."

Er lachte von einer Bitterkeit erfasst auf, die sie schaudern ließ.

„Was verstehst du schon davon!"

„Jede Menge. Ich war oft und viel allein."

Beharrlich hielt sie seinem bohrenden Blick stand, der sich tief und unnachgiebig in ihre Augen bohrte.

„Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, Severus. Wir alle. Jetzt, wo Harry Slughorns Erinnerung hat, sind wir so kurz vor dem Ziel."

Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger und den Daumen dicht aneinander, um ihre Aussage zu verdeutlichen, doch Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt.

Erneut wagte sie sich an ihn heran und schloss mit sanftem Druck ihre Hand um seinen Arm.

„Ich möchte bei dir sein", sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte in deinen Armen liegen und dich spüren. Bitte, Severus. Ich brauche dich."

Es war die reine Wahrheit. Wie sollte sie das, was auch immer vor ihr lag, schaffen, wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor? Sie war es gewohnt, sich auf ihn zu verlassen, ob er nun ihr Professor war oder ihr Liebhaber.

Bestimmend zog sie ihn zum Bett hinüber. Snape grunzte leise und ließ es geschehen.

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, drückte Hermine ihn auf die Matratze nieder. Dann legte sie sich neben ihn und bettete den Kopf auf seine Brust, wo sie das ungestüme Schlagen seines Herzens hören konnte. Es arbeitete gewaltig in ihm und genau diese Gewissheit begleitete sie, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Ein aufgebrachtes Zischeln weckte sie irgendwann. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass Severus das Bett verlassen hatte. Offenbar waren sie nicht länger allein in den Kerkern, denn sie hörte deutlich, wie er sich mit jemandem unterhielt.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber Sie haben kein Recht, unbefugt meine Privaträume zu betreten, Potter."

Verdammt.

Plötzlich hellwach riss sie den Oberkörper empor. Hatte sie aus lauter Unachtsamkeit vergessen, die Türen zu verriegeln?

Soviel zur Routine, die sie Nacht für Nacht begleitete, seit sie in den Kerkern ein und ausging, wie es ihr passte ... Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Severus würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn er das herausfand.

„Ich weiß, dass Hermine da drin ist. Ich muss zu ihr!"

Harry klang mindestens ebenso aufgebracht wie der Professor. Schnell überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte. Einfach vorzugeben, dass sie nicht hier war, wäre zwecklos gewesen. Die Karte des Rumtreibers log nie.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zur Schlafzimmertür und lugte um die Ecke. Ihr Blick fiel in Snapes Büro, wo sie Severus und Harry mitten in einem Streitgespräch vorfand. Beide debattierten und beschimpften sich wüst, wobei sie aussahen, als würden sie sich auf einen bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereiten.

Hermine wurde das Herz schwer. Ihr Mut, die zwei Rivalen jemals friedlich Seite an Seite stehen zu sehen, schwand. Sie trat vor und zeigte sich.

„Hi, Harry."

Wutentbrannt und mit offenem Mund gaffte er sie an, als hätte sie keine Klamotten am Leib, was glücklicherweise nicht der Fall war. Ganz verhindern ließ es sich jedoch nicht, dass sie so zerknittert wirkte, als sei sie eben erst aus dem Bett gestiegen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Hermine und bemühte sich dabei, so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!", blaffte er sie an.

Snapes Kiefer indes mahlten laut. Ihm war anzusehen, dass es mit seiner Geduld bald zu Ende war.

Hermine wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, da passierte es auch schon.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beide verschwindet jetzt augenblicklich in euren Turm", spuckte er gereizt, „bevor hier noch ein Unglück geschieht."

Harry rang nach Fassung, sagte aber nichts. Er und Snape sahen sich abschätzig an.

„Ich finde, er hat Recht, Harry", brachte Hermine schließlich hervor. „Wir sollten besser gehen. Warte draußen auf mich, ich werde dir alles erklären. Versprochen."

Sie schob ihn flehentlich dreinblickend zur Tür hinaus und lehnte sie bis auf einen Spaltbreit an. Als sie sich dann zu Severus umdrehte, sah sie, wie dieser seine Hände durch die langen Strähnen schob. Er hatte eindeutig schon einmal besser ausgesehen.

Hermine holte tief Luft und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„War das wirklich nötig, Severus?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Das fragst du ausgerechnet mich?"

„Er wollte mir bestimmt nur sagen, wie es bei Dumbledore war", erklärte Hermine schnell. Sie wollte besser nicht auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zu sprechen kommen, mit der sie alle gemeinsam in ihrem dritten Schuljahr Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten. Die Erinnerung an Lupin würde in Snape nichts Gutes wecken. „Vielleicht war er in Sorge um mich … Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass wir uns hin und wieder austauschen. Wegen der Horkruxe und so."

Snape legte den Kopf schief.

„Wie nett. Wieso hast du die Tür nicht so verriegelt, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe? Er hätte uns zusammen in meinem Bett erwischen können, wenn ich ihn nicht gehört und in letzter Sekunde davon abgehalten hätte, dass er ins Schlafzimmer schleicht!"

„Nicht so laut", zischte Hermine, ohne auf sein vorwurfsvolles Lehrer-Gehabe einzugehen. „Er kann uns hören."

„Das ist mir gleich! Wenn er hier eindringt, sollte er sich damit abfinden, dass es unangenehm werden könnte."

„Wenn das so ist, verstehe ich nicht, wieso du ihn aufgehalten hast."

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass es sie furchtbar aufregen würde, doch das war nicht der Fall. Es war eine Erleichterung, nun nichts mehr vor Harry verheimlichen zu müssen.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass es raus ist", gestand sie freizügig. „Ich habe mich mies gefühlt."

„Es wird noch schlimmer werden, wenn er uns verrät."

„Das wird er nicht."

„Was macht dich da so sicher, Hermine? Ein Wort von ihm genügt und bald weiß es die ganze Schule."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden, in Ordnung? Wir sehen uns später."

Sie sauste auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Stell keine Dummheiten an, Professor."

Damit rauschte sie davon.

Harry stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und dem Rücken zur Wand gelehnt neben dem Eingang von Snapes Büro.

Als Hermine zu ihm kam, warf er ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und setzte sich in Bewegung, noch ehe sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Warte, Harry", rief Hermine vorsichtig und eilte ihm nach.

„Wie hat er das gemeint, dass es bald die ganze Schule weiß? Gibt es vielleicht noch jemanden, der davon erfahren hat?"

Seine Frage überrumpelte sie und Hermine beeilte sich, eine Antwort parat zu legen, die ihn nicht noch weiter auf die Palme bringen würde.

„Es ist alles halb so wild. Ehrlich, du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

„Du bist unglaublich", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und legte obendrein noch einen Zahn zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einfach nur die Wahrheit erzählst?"

„Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich sagen soll", beteuerte sie außer Atem. „Harry, bitte! Wir sollten leise sein, damit uns niemand entdeckt. Sobald wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind, werde ich versuchen, es dir zu erklären."

Er antwortete nicht, zeigte sich aber wenigstens einverstanden, nicht mehr so zu rennen.

Völlig außer Atem und mindestens ebenso ratlos erreichte Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame und kletterte gefolgt von ihm ins Innere.

Wie fast immer in den frühen Morgenstunden war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und die beiden entschieden sich dazu, den Platz am Kamin einzunehmen, in dem die Überreste einiger Holzscheite gespenstisch glühten. Gegenüber voneinander ließen sie sich auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz nieder, damit sie sehen konnten, ob jemand sie beobachtete. Den ganzen Weg hierher hatte Hermine überlegt, wo sie am besten anfangen sollte, aber noch immer hatte sie keinen Plan, wie sie Harry die Einzelheiten am schonendsten beibringen konnte.

„Also, es ist vermutlich genauso wie du denkst, Harry", sagte sie unbehaglich. „Es gibt nichts, womit ich mich jetzt noch rausreden könnte. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, ich habe mich wirklich schrecklich gefühlt, weil ich es dir verheimlicht habe. Es tut mir unendlich leid."

„Ja, ich finde, das klingt fürs Erste ganz plausibel", antwortete Harry, dessen Augen argwöhnisch hinter seiner Brille aufflammten. „Meine Vorstellungen von dir und ihm sind von der schlimmsten Sorte, aber das wusstest du sicher. Alleine dass ein Mädchen oder eine Frau an ihm Gefallen finden könnte, hat was Gruseliges an sich. Oder der Gedanke, Snape zu küssen ..."

„Ach, hör bloß auf!"

Sie grinste verlegen und griff nach dem Schürhaken, um die verkohlten Holzscheite umzudrehen, die weit weniger glühten als ihre erhitzten Wangen.

„Er ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Es ist nicht so mit ihm, wie ich es mir ausgemalt hätte, wäre ich je der Versuchung erlegen, mir unseren Professor aus dieser Perspektive anzusehen. Er ist vielleicht nicht besonders einfach, doch das bin ich auch nicht. Wir sind beide schwierig."

Ein Moment des Schweigens legte sich zwischen sie und Hermine bemühte sich aufrichtig, Harry seine Meinung über Snape nicht weiter nachzutragen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie vermutlich genauso über den Professor hergezogen hätte, wenn sie nicht diese Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hätte.

„Wie war es eigentlich bei Dumbledore", fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Sie hatte die Sache mit Slughorns Erinnerung vor lauter Sorge um ihre Beziehung zu Snape ganz vergessen. Eine Sorge, die nach wie vor nicht ganz unbegründet war.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Wir haben genau das bekommen, was wir wollten."

Während er anfing, davon zu erzählen, konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus schweiften. Er war wegen etwas, das sie sich nur schwer erklären konnte, zutiefst beunruhigt gewesen und hatte sich merkwürdig still verhalten, als sie ihn vor seinem Bett sitzend gefunden hatte. Ihr war keineswegs entgangen, wie abweisend er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Darüber hinaus herrschte in ihrem Inneren ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen ihrer Affektion für ihn und der aufrichtigen Besorgnis um seine Verpflichtung als Dumbledores Spion. Mit Sicherheit würde der ehemalige Schulleiter in Kürze mit ihm reden wollen und an seine Vernunft appellieren. Und so hoffte sie, dass jetzt, wo der Unterricht wie gewohnt weiterging, alles wieder ins Lot geraten und Severus sich wieder fassen würde, damit sie gemeinsam Voldemorts Ende entgegenblicken konnten.


	38. Chapter 38

Sommerregen

Kapitel 38

„Da kommt Hagrid", sagte Ron laut, um vorsorglich einer Unterhaltung mit Lavender aus dem Weg zu gehen, die von ihren Freundinnen umringt an ihnen vorüberging.

Hermine ließ einen besorgten Blick zum Lehrertisch gleiten, wo Hagrid gerade seinen Platz einnahm und verdrießlich dreinschaute.

„Er sieht noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen aus", sagte Harry. „Erst Dumbledore, dann Aragog. Der Tod der beiden macht ihm schwer zu schaffen."

„Guckt euch mal Slughorn an!", rief Ron, der sich darüber lustig machte, wie der Professor Hagrid tröstend auf die massige Schulter klopfte. „Er und Hagrid werden noch die besten Freunde."

„Ron!"

Harry hatte sich bemüht, seinen Freunden nicht vorzuwerfen, dass sie nicht an Hagrids Trauer teilhaben wollten. So langsam aber hatte er genug davon, wie sie sich immer wieder davor drückten, ihm beizustehen.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Findet ihr nicht auch, ihr solltet euch mal wieder bei ihm blicken lassen?"

„Machen wir", sagte Ron. „Sobald er aufgehört hat, diesem Monster nachzuweinen. Er soll froh sein, dass er ihn los - au! Spinnst du?"

„Sprich nicht so über Hagrid", sagte Hermine streng. Sie hatte ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen versetzt. „Das war nicht gerade sehr taktvoll von dir."

„Ist doch wahr! Das Vieh hätte Harry und mich fast gefressen."

„Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, die Beerdigung war echt schön", warf Harry ein, dem die Einstellung der beiden lästig war. „Ich glaube, Professor Slughorn hat sie auch gefallen. War nett von ihm, dass er mitgekommen ist."

Dass der Professor dabei nicht ganz uneigennützig gehandelt hatte, als er der toten Spinne etwas von ihrem kostbaren Gift abgenommen hatte, um es auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verscherbeln, erwähnte er aus Trotz erst gar nicht.

„Muss an dem flüssigen Glück gelegen haben", sagte Ron überzeugt. „Du warst nicht du selbst."

„Als seine Freunde hätte er euch bestimmt gern dabeigehabt. Slughorn ist auch geblieben. Bis zum Schluss. Er hat eine Rede gehalten und später haben sie zusammen gesungen."

„Aber zwei Beerdigungen hintereinander … das ist ganz schön viel, oder?", murmelte Ron nachdenklich gestimmt. „Wer soll das verkraften? Und hast du nicht gesagt, sie haben sich betrunken?"

Während Hagrid ein übergroßes Taschentuch aus seiner Hose zog und sich schnäuzte, berichtete Harry von den Einzelheiten aus Aragogs Leben, die Hagrid ihm und Professor Slughorn auf der kleinen Feier erzählt hatte. Für ihn war sie ein voller Erfolg gewesen, denn er hatte endlich Slughorns Erinnerung bekommen und sich mit Dumbledore austauschen können.

„Wir könnten heute Nachmittag bei ihm vorbeischauen", schlug er am Ende vor.

„Geht nicht", sagte Hermine hastig. „Ich muss dringend in die Bibliothek."

Harry rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. Er wusste genau, dass sie keine Lust hatte, sich in aller Ausführlichkeit Hagrids Geschichten über Aragog anzuhören und stattdessen lieber zu Snape wollte.

„Schon wieder? Wann bist du mal nicht in der Bibliothek?", fragte Ron belustigt.

„Genau", stimmte Harry mit ein. „Komm mit uns. Er würde sich riesig freuen!"

Hermine gab sich geschlagen und so machten sie sich noch am selben Nachmittag auf den Weg.

Hagrid heulte wie ein Schlosshund und stellte ihnen bergeweise durchweichter Kekse hin, die sie unter dem Tisch heimlich Fang zusteckten, wenn Hagrid sich die feuchten Augen auswischte.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Hab dich schon ewig nich' mehr gesehen, Hermine."

„Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr häufig in der Bibliothek", sagte Harry mit einer Betonung, die völlig überflüssig auf ihre heimliche Beziehung zu Snape anspielte.

Hermine schoss ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den er jedoch ignorierte.

„Ja, unsere Hermine war schon immer sehr fleißig", stimmte Hagrid nichtsahnend mit ein.

Ron machte ein verklärtes Gesicht. Ihm war das Verhalten der beiden sofort aufgefallen, seit sein Interesse an Lavender verlorengegangen war.

„Was guckt ihr beide denn so komisch?"

„Nichts", log Hermine.

„Tja, also ich kann mir schon denken, was dich betrübt", sagte Hagrid an Hermine gewandt. Überrascht setzte sie sich auf. Auch Harry wirkte mit einem Mal ganz aufmerksam.

„Dieses vermaledeite neue Gesetz! Das is' nich' richtig von denen."

„Du weißt davon?", fragten alle drei wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, stellt euch vor, ich weiß davon. McGonagall hat mir und den Hauslehrern erzählt, was die vorhaben."

„Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich. Glaubt ihr nich', die wollen was unternehmen, um das zu verhindern?"

„Wenn das so ist, wieso hat Scrimgeour dann nichts getan, um es erst gar nicht soweit kommen zu lassen?", fragte Harry grimmig.

„Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Wenigstens konnte er uns mit dem Brief noch warnen."

Die drei warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Keiner von ihnen vermochte zu sagen, ob das die Wahrheit war oder nur Hagrids blauäugige Vermutung.

Betrübt verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm und kehrten ins Schloss zurück, bevor Filch vor ihren Nasen die Türen verriegeln konnte.

Es wurde Frühling und die Schüler von Hogwarts waren so mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Apparierprüfungen beschäftigt, dass sie es nicht oder nur am Rande wahrnahmen. Hermine, Harry und Ron stöhnten unter der Last der unzähligen Hausaufgaben, obwohl die Lehrer immer wieder betonten, wie wichtig diese für die Vorbereitung aufs Leben außerhalb der schützenden Mauern der Schule seien.

Die neue Jahreszeit läutete auch das Ende von Rons Beziehung mit Lavender ein, wodurch dieser wieder enger mit Harry und Hermine zusammenrückte.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass ich sie los habe", waren die einzigen Worte, die ihm dazu über die Lippen kamen.

Die Verliebtheit, die so stürmisch begonnen hatte, war schlagartig wieder vorbei und niemand redete mehr darüber.

Vollkommen anders sah es da bei Hermines Beziehung zu Snape aus. Sie hatte immer befürchtet, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, in dem es gefährlich wäre, Harry und den Professor auch nur in die Nähe des jeweils anderen zu lassen. Die Intensität der Anfeindungen zwischen den beiden schien nach Bekanntwerden der Wahrheit unverblümt in die Höhe geschossen zu sein. Nicht nur im Klassenzimmer waren Veränderungen zu spüren. Auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand im Gemeinschaftsraum oder abends in den Kerkern wurde über das pikante Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und ihrem Professor diskutiert. Im Gegensatz zum Beginn des Schuljahres hatten sie jetzt wenigstens allen Grund, sich zu hassen.

„Ich verstehe absolut nicht, was du an ihm findest", war der häufigste Satz, den Hermine zu hören bekam, sobald sie mit Harry allein war. Snape hingegen betonte immer wieder, dass es ihm gar nicht passte, wenn Potter über alles Bescheid wusste.

Irgendwann wurde es Hermine zu bunt, doch ihre Bemühungen, dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten, waren wie so oft vergeblich.

„So geht das nicht weiter, Severus", sagte sie eines Abends, als sie in seinen Armen lag und darüber nachdachte, wie gewaltig die Anspannungen in Snapes Klassenzimmer zugenommen hatten, seit Harry ungeladen in die Privaträume seines Professors eindringen wollte. „Kann nicht einer von euch den Anfang machen und den Streit begraben?"

„Nein", sagte er kurz und knapp.

Als hätte sie mit dieser kühlen Zurückweisung gerechnet, setzte sie sich auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wieso nicht?"

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Eisern hielt er ihrem Blick stand, der sich fragend und auch voller Neugier in seine Augen bohrte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Hermine. Aber so einfach ist das nicht."

„Das ist es nie", entgegnete sie und strich stoisch mit ihren Händen durch seine langen Haare.

Seine Mundwinkel rollten sich zurück. Er fasste unliebsam nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie fest.

„Lass das."

„Warum? Darf ich dich jetzt nicht mal mehr anfassen?"

Sie wirkte enttäuscht über seine Reaktion und war froh, als Snape wieder von ihr abließ.

„Was ist nur los mit dir", fragte sie, beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, um ihre nackten Brüste vor ihm zu verbergen. „Jedes Mal, wenn du in dieser trübseligen Stimmung bist, überträgst du deinen Groll auf Harry auf mich."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass mich einer zum Narren hält."

„Das habe ich nie getan, Severus", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Weißt du was? Wenn dir dein Stolz so wichtig ist, vergiss es. Es tut mir leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe."

Hermine sank zurück aufs Bett und vergrub ihren Körper inmitten eines Berges an Decken und Kissen, die er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit einmal für sie organisiert hatte, damit sie in seinem Schlafzimmer nicht immer so frieren musste.

Sie erwachte mitten in der Nacht, eng an ihn geschmiegt. Seine Erregung stach sich in ihren Po und Hermine wusste sofort, dass er die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht haben musste, sich dazu zu überwinden, ihr entgegenzukommen. Ob er wusste, dass er sie damit geweckt hatte? Es war nicht einfach, aus ihm schlau zu werden. Manchmal, wenn er es zuließ, verrieten ihn seine Blicke. Zuweilen konnte sie in ihnen wie in einem offenen Buch über seinen Gemütszustand lesen. Dann zeigte er sich wiederum gänzlich verschlossen.

Obwohl er es sich nur unter größten seelischen Qualen eingestehen würde, litt er nach wie vor entsetzlich darunter, so lange allein gelebt zu haben. Er war nicht so veranlagt, dass er sich frei heraus das von ihr holte, was er insgeheim wollte. Er fragte auch nur selten danach, ob sie zu ihm kommen würde. Meist wusste sie eher instinktiv, was in ihm vorging, und dann lag es an ihr, eine Initiative zu ergreifen.

Seine Hand kam hervor und umschloss ihren linken Busen.

„Mir tut es auch leid, Hermine", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Es war nur ein sanftes, von Erregung gespicktes Raspeln und hatte Stunden gedauert, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Hermine aber liebte es, wenn er auf diese Weise mit ihr sprach. Ihn so zu hören, ihn so zu erleben, war wie den Himmel auf Erden vor sich ausgebreitet zu bekommen.

Ein ungeduldiges Verlangen erfasste ihn. Sein Körper geriet schon in Aufruhr, wenn er nur daran dachte, sie durch seine Sturheit zu verlieren.

Warum tat es so weh, sie an sich zu drücken und festzuhalten?

„Wir müssen reden, Severus."

Reden.

Reden?

Jetzt?

Er hob den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Langsam öffnete er den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie still zu sein hatte. Wenigstens in Momenten wie diesen.

„Hermine -"

„Ich glaube, du solltest wissen, dass Ron jetzt auch Bescheid weiß", sagte Hermine ernst.

Natürlich. Erst Potter, dann Weasley.

Er wunderte sich schon längst nicht mehr, wo seine Autorität ihr gegenüber geblieben war. Sie wurde eindeutig zu vorlaut und zu aufmüpfig.

„Wie hoch stehen unsere Chancen, dass sie uns jetzt gerade nicht beobachten?", knurrte er so unfreundlich wie möglich. Aus Prinzip.

„Wir haben es ihm gestern gesagt. Ehrlich, es ist leichter so ..."

„Beinhaltet dieses _Wir_ nicht auch, dass ich daran beteiligt sein sollte?"

Hermine drehte sich nach hinten und blinzelte ihn mit ihren unschuldigen braunen Augen an; nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob sie wusste, was sie ihm damit antat.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, es ihm selbst zu sagen?"

Snape legte den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, warum sie darauf bestehen wollte, zwischen ihm und den Jungs zu vermitteln.

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke holte ihn ein, denn nicht mal der Dunkle Lord besaß die Gabe, ihn beim Sex zu beobachten. Potter schon.

Als Hermine am Morgen gegangen war, wanderte Snape rastlos in seinem Büro auf und ab. Bei der Tür angelangt hielt er inne, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und zog sie blitzschnell wieder zurück.

Er musste zum Frühstück erscheinen. Minerva legte großen Wert darauf. Aber zuerst musste er darüber nachdenken, was zu tun war, bevor er es wagen konnte, die Kerker zu verlassen. Hier fühlte er sich sicher. Hier war er zuhause.

Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn die Jungen tratschen würden. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er sie sich selbst vorgeknöpft und einen nach dem anderen zum Schweigen gebracht.

Hermine sah das freilich nicht so locker. Sie vertraute den beiden. Aber sie hatte auch nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie er von Potter und seinen Rumtreiber-Freunden gedemütigt wurde. Wie sollte sie je begreifen, was es für ihn bedeutete, das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes auf den Zügen seines Schülers zu sehen, wenn nicht einmal Albus verstanden hatte, damit umzugehen?


	39. Chapter 39

Sommerregen

Kapitel 39

Als er endlich über den Seiteneingang die Große Halle betrat, sah er das Trio in trauter Eintracht am Tisch der Gryffindors lümmeln. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten miteinander.

Er setzte sich und beobachtete sie eine Weile, beinahe ebenso wie er damals Potter an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts beobachtet hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte im vergangenen Jahr einen gewaltigen Sprung gemacht, was sie nicht zuletzt dem Widerstand zu verdanken hatten, den sie gegen Umbridge ins Leben gerufen hatten.

Endlich schienen sie zu merken, dass er da war, denn Potter rammte Weasley seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Im Nu hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sie der Reihe nach an, ein verhärmtes Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. Hermine war die Einzige, die ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande brachte; es kostete ihn eine gehörige Portion Überwindung, sie anzusehen. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick und Snape konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass sie nervös war. Ihm war es nur Recht so, sie sollte sich nicht zu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen.

Als er genug gesehen hatte, nahm er einen Schluck von seinem morgendlichen Tee. Professor McGonagall, die den Platz neben ihm für sich beanspruchte, drehte sich ihm zu.

„Was hast du nun wieder angerichtet?"

Anscheinend war ihr das auffällige Verhalten ihrer drei Schützlinge nicht entgangen.

Er hustete, verwundert darüber, dass sie es immer wieder schaffte, ihn damit zu überraschen.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, ich könnte etwas mit den Intrigen deiner Gryffindors zu tun zu haben?"

„Tu bloß nicht so scheinheilig. Wenn jemand dahintersteckt, bist es meistens du."

„Natürlich", sagte er selbstgefällig.

Die jahrelangen Fehden zwischen ihren Häusern taten ihr Übriges, um ihn - für was auch immer es sei - zu verdächtigen. Da half es nicht einmal mehr, neben ihm zu sitzen und ihn im Auge zu behalten.

„Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter. Was hat das zu -"

Ihr schien plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen, denn ihre Körperhaltung versteifte sich um ein Vielfaches, womit sie ihm alle Ehre machen konnte.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Mr Weasley davon erzählt."

Snape nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Er hatte schon gerätselt, wie lange sie brauchen würde, dahinterzukommen.

„ _Wir_ ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck, Minerva", murmelte er ruhig. „Aber du hast Recht."

„Auch das noch", sagte sie und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Wenn das so weitergeht, macht es bald die Runde."

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und funkelte sie an.

„Ich habe nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun, glaub mir."

„Aber du wirkst auch nicht so, als würde es dir etwas ausmachen."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Was für ein Spion wäre er, anderen diese Genugtuung zu geben?

„Sagen wir, ich hatte ausreichend Zeit, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen", sagte er süffisant. „Dachtest du denn wirklich, es würde bei dir und Albus bleiben? Sie ist unzertrennlich mit den beiden verwachsen. Jeder weiß, dass es sie nur zusammen gibt."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als würde McGonagall ihren Ärger auf ihn vergessen und stattdessen auf Hermine wütend sein. Doch der Eindruck war nicht von langer Dauer.

„Wie albern", sagte sie in bemüht beiläufigem Ton. „Jemand mit ihrer Intelligenz sollte es besser wissen."

„Wem sagst du das", knurrte zu zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Es war jedoch zu leise, um von ihr gehört zu werden. „Überlass sie getrost mir", fügte er scharfzüngig hinzu. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich jetzt meiner Zeitung widme? Es dürfte interessant werden, zu erfahren, wen das Ministerium diesmal festgenommen und eingesperrt hat. Neulich war von Mundungus die Rede. Hast du das mitbekommen?"

„Pass nur auf, dass du nicht der nächste Kandidat bist."

Er kräuselte die Lippen.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Wenn sie uns verraten, stecken wir alle in Schwierigkeiten."

McGonagall wurde ganz blass. Ihr schien nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken zu sein, woraufhin sie unbehaglich ihren Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich von ihm abwandte.

Snape hingegen wirkte erstmals seit Verlassen der Kerker an diesem Morgen zufrieden. In seinem Hinterkopf arbeitete es gewaltig.

Während sich die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten darauf spezialisierten, die Leser in Atem zu halten, vollendete Hermine zielstrebig ihre Pläne, die dafür sorgen sollten, ihre Eltern mitsamt Krummbein in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass es höchste Zeit dafür war, denn immer öfter gerieten einfache Leute unter mysteriösen Umständen in die Hände der Auroren. Viele von ihnen nur, weil sie dem Imperius-Fluch unterworfen wurden.

Den Schülern sank der Mut und die Lehrer von Hogwarts sahen sich immer häufiger mit Fragen konfrontiert, die nur entfernt etwas mit ihrem Unterricht zu tun hatten. Selbst in Snapes Klassenzimmer wagten sich einige, die Hand zu heben, weil sie wissen wollten, was es mit den Schreckensmeldungen auf sich hatte, die überall kursierten.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat nahezu unerschöpfliche Mittel und Wege bei der Auswahl seiner Gefolgschaft. Es sollte daher nicht weiter verwunderlich sein, dass es ihm bereits mehrfach erfolgreich gelungen ist, ein Heer aus toten Körpern aufzustellen, Mr Finnigan. Wir nennen sie Inferi."

„Es stand im Tagespropheten", sagte Seamus zaghaft. „Sie-wissen-schon-wer soll sie in die Winkelgasse geschickt haben, um für ihn Aufträge auszuführen."

„Tatsächlich?", schnarrte Snape kalt. „Mr Finnigan, wenn Sie das nächste Mal diese Berichte lesen, können Sie getrost davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Bei den aufgegriffenen Gestalten handelte es sich nur um ein paar lausige Diebe. Andernfalls hätte man sie nicht nach Askaban gebracht. Nun, hören Sie zu. Der Dunkle Lord setzt auf die Unwissenheit all jener, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Er hat, soweit wir sagen können, alle nur denkbaren Formen der Magie erforscht. Dieses Wissen verschafft ihm einen großen Vorteil und ermöglicht es ihm, jedem anderen Zauberer zuvorzukommen."

Es wurde sehr still in der Klasse und Snape konnte unbehelligt mit seinem Vortrag fortfahren. Nur Harry und Ron waren kurz davor, zu rebellieren.

„Die haben Mundungus wirklich nach Askaban gebracht?", flüsterte Harry Ron zu, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Sieht so aus", antwortete Ron grimmig. „Genauso wie Stan Shunpike."

„Ich dachte, du würdest es nicht anders wollen", zischte Hermine, die noch genau wusste, wie Harry sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass Mundungus Sirius' Sachen stehlen wollte.

Harry senkte bedröppelt den Blick auf sein Pult und versuchte einen Moment lang nicht mehr daran zu denken, was er Mundungus alles an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Askaban war obgleich seiner harten Worte über ihn so ziemlich der letzte Ort, an den er dabei gedacht hatte. Das Zauberergefängnis flößte ihm gehörigen Respekt ein, seit er von Sirius erfahren hatte, wie es für ihn dort gewesen war.

„In den vergangenen Stunden haben wir gesehen, welche Auswirkungen es nach sich ziehen könnte, wenn Sie diesem Unterricht zu wenig Beachtung schenken. Das gilt auch für Sie, Mr Potter", sagte Snape mit seidenweicher Stimme, dem der Grund für Harrys langes Gesicht nicht entgangen war. „Sie werden schnell feststellen, dass ein Ungesagter Zauber die effektivste Waffe ist, die Sie Ihrem Gegner bieten können. Er ist nicht vorhersehbar und hat immer die Macht, ihn unvorbereitet zu treffen."

„Dieses Aas", zischelte Harry.

„Sei einfach still, ja?", fauchte Hermine zurück. „Dein Verhalten macht es nicht gerade besser."

„Von wegen! Der legt es doch förmlich drauf an, Ron und mich fertigzumachen!"

Wie Recht er damit hatte, wollte Hermine sich nicht vor ihm eingestehen. Sie überlegte schon seit mehreren Minuten fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte, um zu verhindern, dass die Stunde in einem Desaster endete.

„Meine Worte", sagte Ron leise. „Ich hab schon Schwierigkeiten, die neuen Zauber richtig hinzubekommen, wenn ich sie ausspreche. Wie soll ich -"

„Wie ich sehe, hat Mr Weasley auch etwas beizutragen", fuhr Snape schneidend dazwischen. „Wollen Sie sich als Testperson zur Verfügung stellen?"

Sie sahen einander lange an und Hermine glaubte zu spüren, wie die Luft um sie herum vor lauter Anspannung knisterte.

„Nein. Ich sagte lediglich, ich will mich auf gar keinen Fall mit meinen Freunden duellieren."

Snape beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und fing an, mit seinen langen Schritten durch die Reihen zu laufen.

„Das klären wir später. Lassen Sie uns nun zum eigentlichen Thema der heutigen Stunde zurückkehren. Die Anwendung der Ungesagten Zauber in einem Duell bedarf gründlicher Vorbereitung."

Nachdem er sie angewiesen hatte, die Tische an die Wände zu schieben, taten sich alle grüppchenweise zusammen.

Wie Hermine befürchtete, wurde der Rest der Stunde alles andere als ein Vergnügen. Snape war der Inbegriff der schlechten Laune. Ständig hatte er etwas zu bemängeln, wodurch selbst sie an ihre Grenzen stieß.

„Ich spüre jeden einzelnen verdammten Muskel in meinem Hintern", sagte sie am Abend, als sie sich nach reichlicher Überlegung dazu überwunden hatte, ihm in den Kerkern einen Besuch abzustatten. „War es wirklich nötig, dass du uns so hart ran nimmst?"

„Ihr habt einiges nachzuholen", sagte Snape unbeirrbar. „Der halbherzig gestaltete Unterricht, den ihr in den vergangenen Jahren genossen habt, hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte es mit Zweitklässlern zu tun."

„Haha", sagte Hermine grummelnd und ließ sich mit äußerster Vorsicht neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass Harry und Ron zu wenig Können bewiesen haben. Ich bin mehr auf dem Boden gesessen als gestanden."

Snape tat so, als hätte er ihre Bemerkung nicht gehört, doch Hermine war sich einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sicher, ein gefährliches Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du das nur getan hast, um Harry und Ron eins auszuwischen?"

„Sie sind beide unkonzentriert und vorlaut", erwiderte er und legte lässig seinen Arm um sie. „Wenn wir es nicht bald schaffen, ihnen ihren Unfug auszutreiben, wann dann?"

Das war gar nicht so weit hergeholt, wie Hermine zugeben musste. Sie selbst fand es unangenehm, ständig von ihren Freunden dafür aufgezogen zu werden, dass sie jetzt mit ihrem Professor zusammen war. Snape war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins zwischen ihnen geworden. Mitunter redeten sie sogar häufiger über ihn als über Voldemort. Und das musste schon was heißen.


	40. Chapter 40

Sommerregen

Kapitel 40

Die Abende in den Kerkern wurden für Hermine mehr und mehr zu einer nervlichen Geduldsprobe, da der Professor immer öfter gezwungen war, das Schloss zu verlassen, um seinem Herrn gegenüberzutreten. Es gehörte mittlerweile ebenso für sie zum Alltag, ihn gehen zu lassen, wie für ihn, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Wann immer er fort musste, blieb sie zurück und hoffte darauf, bangte und flehte darum, ihn unbeschadet zurückzubekommen - weitestgehend jedenfalls, da Voldemorts Zorn unberechenbar war.

Neben einer Vielzahl an Rückschlägen, die sie auf diese Weise hinnehmen mussten, gab es aber auch einen Erfolg auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Horkrux: Dank Hermines Recherchen konnten sie eines der verwunschenen Seelenbruchstücke lokalisieren, nachdem sie in akribischer Arbeit noch einmal die Notizen der vergangenen Monate ausgewertet hatte. Da alle Hinweise auf Ravenclaw deuteten, war es nicht weiter schwer für sie, einen potentiellen Gegenstand ausfindig zu machen, der damit zu tun hatte. Schwieriger war es, diesen auch zu finden. Systematisch horchte sie sich bei der einzigen Person um, die ihr dafür geeignet schien, ohne zu großes Aufsehen auf sich zu ziehen: Ihre etwas eigentümliche Freundin Luna, die schon bei der DA mitgewirkt hatte. Dann fügte sie das Puzzle zusammen, das sie und Snape nach reichlicher Überlegung zum Raum der Wünsche führte, in dem sie schließlich nach langer und zäher Suche Rowena Ravenclaws verschollenes Diadem fanden, das vor einer Ewigkeit verlorengegangen war.

Die Zerstörung des Horkruxes brachte frischen Wind in die Angelegenheit, von dem sogar Snape ein erleichterter Eindruck anhaften blieb. Und nicht nur das. Wie durch ein Wunder verzichtete er die kommende Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste darauf, Harry oder Ron schwach anzureden.

Für kurze Zeit schwand die Ungewissheit, die Hermine seit damals beschäftigte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie an der Zerstörung Voldemorts maßgeblich teilhaben sollte.

Die Tage in Hogwarts waren noch länger und arbeitsreicher geworden, die Nächte dagegen immer kürzer. Für Hermine zählten die Begegnungen mit Snape in den Kerkern zu den kostbarsten Stunden, die sie je in der Schule verbracht hatte. Sobald sie und der Professor zusammen waren, vermieden sie es meist, über die Horkruxe zu reden, was ihr nicht immer leicht fiel, oder darüber, dass sie längst ahnte, dass er Harry und Ron immer wieder absichtlich an ihre Grenzen brachte. Insgeheim jedoch wussten beide, dass sie nicht alle Zeit der Welt hatten, um sich hinter den Mauern des Schlosses zu verstecken. Irgendwann würden sie darüber reden müssen.

Zu den grundlegendsten Veränderungen in Hermines Leben zählte ihr Enthusiasmus, der nur so vor Eifer strotzte. Vorbei war die Angst, versehentlich etwas über Snape zu sagen, was Harry oder Ron gegen ihn aufbringen würde. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Freunde nicht mehr anlügen musste, hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, zu ihm zu gehen. Sie hatte zu lange gegen ihre Gefühle für ihn angekämpft und hatte es satt, diese zu unterdrücken. Längst war sie seinen schwarzen Augen verfallen, ebenso wie seiner sanft murmelnden Stimme.

Das Verständnis zwischen ihnen war immens gewachsen. Selbst dann, wenn er bei Voldemort gewesen war und sie mitten in der Nacht wach wurde, als er zu ihr ins Bett kroch. Oft lagen sie dann noch stundenlang wortlos beieinander und sahen sich einfach nur an. So wie jetzt.

Irgendwann nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie. Allmählich entspannte sie sich, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie in seinen Armen lag. Er streichelte ihren Bauch und ihre Schenkel. Langsam, reizvoll, dass es beinahe frustrierend war, ihm so willenlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Spätestens an diesem Punkt war sie soweit, ihm alles zu verzeihen, was er ihr in den Jahren zuvor angetan hatte.

Instinktiv kam ihre Hand hervor und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Snape rollte sich auf sie und begrub sie unter seinem Körper. Er küsste sie, schob seine Zunge ungeduldig in ihren Mund.

Hermine hieß ihn Willkommen und drängte ihn dazu, weiterzumachen. Sie wollte es unbedingt, denn nur wenn sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, die Fesseln abzulegen, die ihn an Voldemort ketteten, spürte sie die Zuversicht, dass er das Ziel, das er sich gesetzt hatte, nicht aus den Augen verlor. Nur indem sie so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbrachten und jeden gemeinsamen Tag bis zur Unendlichkeit auskosteten, sah sie eine Chance darin, sich über Voldemorts zerstörerische Macht zu erheben.

Nachdem sie auch diesmal den körperlichen Teil ihrer Zusammenkunft bis zur Erschöpfung vollzogen hatten, wurde es wieder still zwischen ihnen. Zu still, um einfach von ihr hingenommen zu werden. Sie wusste, wie sehr es in ihm brodelte, wie sie es immer wusste, wenn er anfing, sich zurückzuziehen. Es war nicht neu für sie. Doch die Häufigkeit, mit der seine Stimmung binnen weniger Minuten umschlug, gab ihr Anlass zur Sorge. Allzu schnell holte die Angst vor der Zukunft sie wieder ein und kroch wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten zwischen sie und Snape ins Bett.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand, um ihn anzusehen. Es war faszinierend und beunruhigend zugleich, ihn aus dieser Perspektive zu beobachten. Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab vor, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, wenn sie das tat. In Wahrheit hasste er es. Von der kurz aufgekommenen Euphorie, die sie bei der Zerstörung des Horkrux verspürt hatten, war auf seinem ausgemergelten Gesicht nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Seine Züge wirkten deutlich angespannt und verhärmt. Außerdem wusste er, dass sein Seitenprofil mit seiner markanten Nase im Licht der Kerzen nicht gerade vorteilhaft wirkte. Auch die dunklen Schatten, die seine Augen umgaben, waren kein gutes Zeichen. Hermine für ihren Teil störte sich jedoch nicht im geringsten an seinem Äußeren. Sein Anblick war ihr vertraut. Auch dann, wenn ihm seine langen Strähnen noch ungepflegter als sonst vom Kopf herabhingen und er dadurch den über ihn im Umlauf befindlichen Spitznamen gerecht wurde.

„Uns bleiben noch zwei Horkruxe, Severus", sagte sie nachdenklich in den Raum hinein. „Aber was, wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, sie zu zerstören, bevor das Ministerium das neue Gesetz einführt?"

Er hatte kaum Zeit, sich einen Einwand zu überlegen, da war sie auch schon fertig damit, ihn mit ihrem messerscharfen Blick fürs Wesentliche zu überrumpeln. Einfache Tatsachen, die keiner von ihnen dauerhaft umgehen konnte.

Er öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf herum. Kaum begegnete sich ihr Blick, blinzelte sie, als würde sie nicht zulassen wollen, dass er sie verunsicherte.

„Die Lehrer wirken hilflos", setzte sie wie selbstverständlich nach. „Sie können nichts tun."

Seine Augenlider flackerten.

„Nein", sagte er schlicht. Seine Stimme klang rau und unvollständig. Einerseits war er gerührt, weil sie in ihrer Naivität das Vertrauen in seine werten Kollegen nicht aufgegeben hatte. Andererseits machte es ihn wütend, wenn er mitansehen musste, wie wenig Fortschritte seine Arbeit brachte.

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass er ihr nichts anderes erzählen konnte.

„Das hatte ich erwartet. Es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Im Grunde genommen macht es gar keinen Unterschied."

Als er das hörte, war er drauf und dran, senkrecht aus dem Bett zu schießen, um sie an den Schultern zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln. Sie durfte sich nicht derselben Resignation hingeben wie er es tat. Doch es war nichts zu machen. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Sie konnten es den anderen nicht sagen. Die Horkruxe waren ihr am besten gehütetes Geheimnis, ihre einzige Waffe gegen Lord Voldemort.

„Hermine -"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du mit Dumbledore Streit hattest. Hagrid hat es neulich erwähnt."

Hermine konnte spüren, dass sich sein ganzer Körper versteifte. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, doch er sagte nichts.

„Er meinte, du würdest zu sehr unter Stress stehen. Severus - willst du mir nicht einfach sagen, worum es in Wahrheit geht? Muss ich es wirklich schon wieder allein austüfteln?"

Sie warf sich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, zurück aufs Bett und starrte eine Weile die Zimmerdecke an. Die altbekannte, zermürbende Frustration, auf die sie jedes Mal stieß, wenn er sich weigerte, mit ihr zu reden, war schlimmer als jeder offene Streit zwischen ihnen. Es widerte sie an.

„Geht es um seinen Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er sich aufsetzte und mit dem bohrenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auf sie hinabsah.

„Nein. Ich habe genau getan, was er von mir verlangte. Ich habe ihn zusammen mit dem Schwert in seine Obhut gegeben."

Hermine nickte. Sie wirkte fürs Erste zufriedengestellt, obwohl sie nur vage einschätzen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Der eine Horkrux ist die Schlange, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise.

Snape fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und seufzte.

„Bleibt also nur noch ein anderer, den wir finden müssen."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Hermine, nein. Wir werden uns zuerst um die Schlange kümmern. Es sei denn, er kommt uns in irgendeiner Weise zuvor."

„Aber wie willst du das anstellen? Er wird sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, oder?"

„Noch ist sie dafür da, um Aufträge für ihn auszuführen. Wenn sich das ändert, wird es schwieriger werden, an sie heranzukommen."

Hermine musste nicht lange überlegen, bis sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wenn wir sie also in eine Falle locken, könnte es sein, dass -"

„Dass wir es schaffen, sie zu vernichten."

Begeistert von der Idee robbte sie an das Kopfende des Bettes und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Hast du mit Dumbledore darüber geredet?"

„Wir haben über vieles geredet", entgegnete er knapp. „Und wie immer sind wir zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, das uns weiterbringen würde."

Seine mangelnde Kooperationsbereitschaft passte Hermine gar nicht. Enttäuscht stöhnte sie auf. Hätte er zwischenzeitlich endlich begriffen, wieso sie sich so stark zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, hätte er ihre Beweggründe vielleicht verstanden. Doch er konnte wie so oft nicht damit umgehen, dass sie einen Platz in seinem Leben ergattert hatte, den er selbst bis vor wenigen Monaten für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Weil du noch immer eine Schülerin bist, die genug andere Sorgen hat", sagte er unbeirrbar. Die Art und Weise, wie er es von sich gab, klang hart für Hermines Empfinden. Es fehlte nur noch die Betonung auf _meine Schülerin_ , um für sie das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen.

„Das ist toll, Severus", stieß sie verächtlich aus. „Ja, das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Und absolut typisch für dich ..."

Snapes Kiefer arbeiteten laut hörbar. Er schien nicht davon angetan, dass sie sich so darauf versteifte, sich noch weiter in das Geschehen einzubringen.

„Wenn es aber so ist?", fragte er im Flüsterton, was seine Stimme nicht weniger eindrucksvoll machte. „Wenn ich nicht will, dass du dich noch mehr damit belastest? Du hättest von Anfang an erst gar nicht da mit hineingezogen werden sollen. Ich war dagegen, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Und Dumbledore dafür. Es ist zu spät, um jetzt umzukehren. Wir können es nicht rückgängig machen."

Snapes Brauen zogen sich abschätzig zusammen. Es war sonnenklar, was er von dieser Einstellung hielt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt werden", sagte er schneidig. „Aber ich bin nicht bereit, das jetzt auszudiskutieren ... auch nicht mit dir."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr bei diesen kalten und gefühllosen Worten das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie vermutete schon seit geraumer Zeit, irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit dem letzten und unbekannten Horkrux könnte unangenehm sein. Warum sonst hätte er sich die vergangenen Tage weigern sollen, mit ihr darüber zu reden?

„Ich verstehe, dass du gelitten hast, Severus", entgegnete Hermine, deren Zunge in ihrem gekränkten Stolz schwer wie Blei war; aus irgendeinem Grund aber konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Was in ihrer Brust aufflammte, war ein seltsames und unbehagliches Wesen, das sie so nicht kannte. Sie musste es einfach befreien, musste ihm begreiflich machen, wie sie sich dabei fühlte, von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden. „Du bist zerfressen von dem Schmerz, den Dumbledore und Voldemort dir zugefügt haben. Aber du kannst nicht mich dafür verantwortlich machen."

Seine Augen glühten so feurig, dass sie vor ihm zurückschreckte, als hätte er soeben Anstalten gemacht, sich ihr zu nähern, was keineswegs der Fall gewesen war. Er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz wegbewegt, lediglich seine Nasenflügel zitterten.

Die Lippen zu einer schmalen, harten Linie verzogen, sah er sie an.

„Früher oder später wird eine Armee auf Hogwarts zumarschieren, Hermine", zischte er ihr zu. „Lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht zu bald sein wird. Wenn doch, kannst du Potter sagen, er soll sich vorsorglich von seinen Freunden verabschieden." Eine kurze Pause trat ein, die er nutzte, um seine Mundwinkel einzurollen, wodurch sein Gesicht grotesk verzerrt wirkte; es war kein schöner Anblick. „Ja, an dem Tag, an dem der Dunkle Lord seinen Fuß in die Schule setzt, wird sich entscheiden, ob er wirklich der _Auserwählte_ ist."

Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren binnen so kurzer Zeit noch größer werden könnte. Sie saß da und wusste nicht weiter. Alles schien sich endlich zusammenzufügen, als wäre es immer dazu bestimmt gewesen. Die Horkruxe, Slughorns Erinnerung ...

Harry.

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Minerva hatte Recht", knurrte er. „Ich bin nicht gut für dich."

Sie öffnete den Mund und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die es einfach nicht gab. Hatte er sie nicht selbst immer wieder davor gewarnt, dass es besser wäre, sich von ihm abzuwenden? Stumm gab sie sich den Tränen hin, die nach außen drangen.

Snape nahm sie unsanft bei den Schultern und beugte sich über sie, bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Sieh dich an, Hermine. Du dachtest allen Ernstes, du würdest damit umgehen können? Wenn du es genau nimmst, bin ich die Ursache des Ganzen. Ich habe seine Mutter verraten."

Das Monster, das er in ihr geweckt hatte, war so voller Wut, dass sie sich von ihm losriss und zum anderen Ende des Bettes schnellte.

„Aber wenn es vielleicht nicht stimmt … wenn Dumbledore sich irrt ..."

Sie senkte den Blick und es wurde wieder still. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass Snape wie in Trance mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand über das hässliche Mal an seinem linken Unterarm strich.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Albus geht davon aus, dass es in der Nacht passierte, als der Dunkle Lord die Potters tötete. Er wollte auch den Jungen töten, aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Seine Mutter hat ihn mit einem Zauber davor bewahrt."

„Harry hat mir davon erzählt", flüsterte Hermine geknickt. „Dumbledore meint, es muss ihre Liebe gewesen ein, die ihn gerettet hat." Sie schauderte. „Die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und Voldemort sind kein Zufall. Wir haben uns oft gefragt, woher sie kommen. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie auf diese Art auf ihn übertragen hat."

Vielleicht hatte sie es auch einfach nur nicht wahrhaben wollen, dachte sie, fieberhaft auf ihrer Lippe herumkauend. Ja, so wird es gewesen sein, denn schließlich hatte schon Trelawneys Prophezeiung für reichlich Wirbel gesorgt, dem sie aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Überzeugung hinsichtlich der Fähigkeiten der Wahrsagelehrerin nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte. So oder so schien es ihr grausam zu sein, dass die Suche nach den Horkruxen darauf hinauslaufen sollte, dieses unschöne Ende zu nehmen.


	41. Chapter 41

Sommerregen

Kapitel 41

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

Die Schwere der Anklage, die sich hinter ihrem leisen Wimmern verbarg, traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Zweifelsohne war sie verletzt, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihren besten Freund Schritt für Schritt zur Opferbank zu führen, ohne ihr etwas darüber mitzuteilen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle."

Hermine zog die Nase kraus. Ihre tränennassen Augen funkelten ihn voller Unverständnis und Zorn an.

„Und wenn doch? Wir hätten vielleicht einen Plan ausarbeiten können!"

„Sicher", sagte er zähneknirschend. „Weil das bisher ja so blendend funktioniert hat."

„Also würdest du ihn lieber sterben lassen, um seinem Vater eins auszuwischen?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er sie verwundert an und Hermine bereute zutiefst, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Er mochte ein ehemaliger Todesser sein und Harry dafür hassen, dass er das Kind war, das Lily geboren hatte, doch das würde er nicht leichtfertig hinnehmen.

„Denkst du tatsächlich, Albus hätte nicht bereits an alles gedacht?", sagte er. Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Ton im Zaum zu halten. „Ich tat es für sie. Alles."

Ihr Blick hätte ihn kaum schlimmer treffen können. Verachtend und vernichtend.

„Nun ja", sagte sie von einer berechnenden Bitterkeit erfasst, die ihm aus ihrem Munde fremd war, „ich würde sagen, du hast es mal wieder gründlich versaut."

Ein seltsames, lange verlorengeglaubtes Gefühl wurde in ihm wach und er sah sich auf dem Fußboden vor dem Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sitzen, als Lily mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame kletterte. Es war gewiss nicht seine Art, um die Anerkennung anderer zu betteln. Diesen Teil seines Lebens hatte er abgelegt und hinter sich gelassen. Doch warum tat es dann so weh, dass sie so darüber dachte?

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich damit zu verletzen."

Hermine lachte auf. Ironischerweise dachte sie an damals, als er sie mutterseelenallein und ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung oder Erklärung auf dem Felsen über dem Meer ausgesetzt hatte, was er natürlich nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Er streckte nichtsahnend die Hand nach ihr aus, doch Hermine schob ihn von sich.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Er versuchte es erneut. Vergeblich.

„Ich sagte: _Fass mich nicht an!_ "

Snape schluckte hörbar. Ihr Verhalten verstörte ihn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich derart dagegen sträuben würde, ihn an sich heranzulassen. Bisher war immer sie es gewesen, die auf ihn zugegangen war, die mutig genug gewesen war, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Immer wieder.

Viel zu spät erkannte er, dass ihr nicht danach war, sich jetzt von seinen stümperhaften Annäherungsversuchen um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Und sie hatte völlig Recht. Wer war er denn, überhaupt erst damit anzufangen? Ein Verräter, ein Heuchler, ein Lügner.

„Du wolltest die Wahrheit", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Das ist sie."

„Schön", sagte Hermine entschieden und stand auf. „Schön." Sie bückte sich und fing an, ihre Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben.

Nicht einmal jetzt, als die Trostlosigkeit seines bedauernswerten Schlafzimmers in den Kerkern von Hogwarts alles aufzufressen drohte, was sie sich in den gemeinsamen Stunden an Zuneigung und Liebe angeeignet hatten, schaffte er es, über seinen Schatten zu springen und ihr entgegenzukommen. Er saß einfach nur da und kämpfte hart um seine Selbstbeherrschung ... War es nicht geradezu lächerlich, etwas anderes von ihm zu erwarten? Jahrelang hatte er sich die größte Mühe gegeben, seine Abneigung dem Jungen gegenüber deutlich zu machen. Er hatte ihm vom ersten Moment an feindselig gegenübergestanden und getan, was er konnte, um Potters Sohn davon abzuhalten, zwischen ihn und seine Gefühle für Lily zu kommen.

Irgendwann hatte er genug, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich hektisch ihre Kleider überstülpte. Er wälzte sich zur Bettkante, fingerte nach seiner Hose und schlüpfte hinein. Wenn sie ihm schon eine Szene machen wollte, dann wollte er vorsichtshalber etwas am Leib haben, ehe sie anfangen konnte, ihn nackt vor seine eigene Tür zu setzen.

Als er aus dem Bett stieg, war sie gerade dabei, ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen. Es reizte ihn, ihre zittrigen Finger dabei zu beobachten, wie sie ungeschickt die kleinen weißen Köpfchen durch die Löcher steckte. Insgeheim wünschte er, ihr das gute Stück wieder vom Körper reißen zu können.

„Könntest du wenigstens soviel Anstand besitzen, mir nicht dabei zuzusehen? Du machst mich nervös."

Er fröstelte, wohl wissend, dass sie es genauso handhaben würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und ob es einen Sinn machen würde, in einer Situation wie dieser, die ihm so schrecklich vertraut vorkam, überhaupt etwas zum Besten zu geben. Andererseits war es ein beklemmendes Gefühl, sich vorzustellen, sie widerstandslos gehen zu lassen.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, dich oder deinen Körper zu schätzen, nur weil du wütend auf mich bist", sagte er endlich.

Diesmal war sie es, die irritiert wirkte. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Stimme so seidenweich wurde, brachte er damit ihre Knie ins Wanken.

Sie schluchzte leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, wobei sie es bei den nur zur Hälfte geschlossenen Knöpfen beließ.

Snape bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu, legte die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich an seine Brust. Am liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, wenn sie mit den Fäusten auf ihn eingetrommelt hätte, doch das tat sie nicht. Krampfhaft zwang sie sich, die Hände wegzunehmen und sie um seine Hüften zu legen, wo sie sich schließlich Halt suchend mit den Fingern an seinem Hosenbund festkrallte.

Sie konnte nichts sagen, nichts tun. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er diese Macht über sie hatte, die sie jedes Mal wieder soweit brachte, sich ihm zu ergeben?

Ein weiteres Schluchzen war zu hören, diesmal noch viel elender. Sie war ausgelaugt und erschöpft und trotzdem noch zu stur, um es zuzugeben.

„Wie kannst du ihm nur in die Augen sehen, wenn du weißt, was ihn erwarten soll?"

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln jagte durch seinen Körper und er versteifte sich. Erwartete sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf?

Noch bevor sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, hob er sie hoch und brachte sie zurück ins Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sie ab, schälte sie aus ihren Sachen, rückte ihre Gliedmaßen zurecht und schlug die Decke über sie.

Er drehte sich um, um seine Hose wieder auszuziehen, da hörte er sie laut hinter sich gähnen.

„Schlaf jetzt", murmelte er leise und schlüpfte zu ihr.

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen. Doch als sie seinen Körper an ihrem spürte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie konnte nicht stillhalten und die kostbare Zeit mit ihm tatenlos verstreichen lassen, wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihn genauso gut dazu bringen konnte, sich mit ihr zu vereinen.

Nicht lange nach dem ersten Funken dieses selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken reckte sie den Kopf nach hinten und küsste ihn.

Snapes Puls beschleunigte sich. Sie fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren, spürte, wie er den Kuss erwiderte. Fast zeitgleich kamen seine Hände hervor und glitten in langen Bahnen über ihre nackte Haut. Er teilte ihre Schenkel und schob sich in sie.

Ihre Muskeln zogen sich fest um seinen Schaft zusammen, als würde sie ihn damit an sich binden und halten können, als würde sie wenigstens für kurze Zeit den Schmerz vergessen können, den er ihr zugefügt hatte und der sie bald von Neuem einholen würde, bevor es wieder vorbei war, ebenso schnell wie es begonnen hatte.


	42. Chapter 42

Sommerregen

Kapitel 42

„Wir könnten den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, wenn ich die Schule fortan sausen ließe", sagte Hermine und räkelte sich genüsslich neben ihm, als würde sie genau das im Sinn haben.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich", brummte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Es klang ganz beiläufig, wie eine belanglose Unterhaltung über das Wetter der nächsten Woche.

„Stimmt", schnaubte Hermine. „ _Ich_ könnte den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben. Du hingegen müsstest weiterhin aufstehen und zur Arbeit erscheinen."

Seine Augen sprangen auf. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit einem abschätzigen Ausdruck an, der ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit stark infrage stellte.

Enttäuscht blinzelte sie.

„Wieso nicht, Severus? Streng genommen gibt es gar keinen Grund mehr für mich, zum Unterricht zu kommen. Wir müssen an einem Plan arbeiten, wie wir die Schlange töten können", sagte Hermine eifrig, doch dann geriet sie ins Stocken: Weiter wollte sie nicht denken. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob es besser wäre, Harry den neuesten Stand ihrer Erkenntnisse zu verraten oder nicht. „Außerdem wollen sie mir sowieso meinen Zauberstab wegnehmen, was klar sagt, dass ich hier in Hogwarts nichts mehr verloren habe ..."

Kommentarlos drehte er sich zur Seite und gab vor, sie nicht gehört zu haben. Er spürte jedes Mal wieder eine ungeheure Wut in sich, wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kam, doch es würde ganz sicher nicht leichter werden, wenn er anfing, sie zu bemitleiden.

„Du würdest dich schrecklich langweilen", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na gut, vielleicht würde ich das. Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Es ist einfach nur so, dass ich es tun _könnte_ , wenn ich wollte. Ich bin volljährig und kann mich jederzeit dazu entscheiden, die Schule abzubrechen ... Vor allem, sieh dir Fred und George an, die haben auch die Schule geschmissen."

„Allerdings", knurrte er. „Doch sie sind keineswegs untätig, wie man hört."

„Ja, das muss man ihnen lassen. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich gar nicht vor, untätig zu sein. Wir haben eine wichtige Aufgabe vor uns, Severus."

Snape brummelte verhalten vor sich hin. Er bezweifelte, dass sie schneller vorankommen würden, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen würde, von der Schule abzugehen. Zumal es ihm nicht sonderlich behagte, sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe und zu seiner Verfügung zu haben.

„Wenn dir danach ist, dich auszuschlafen, solltest du es gleich jetzt tun. Bleib von mir aus den ganzen Sonntag im Bett, ich bin sicher, spätestens zum Mittagessen wirst du dich danach sehnen, mit deinen Freunden in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und gemeinsam über unwichtiges Zeug zu plaudern."

„Pah! Unwichtiges Zeug", wiederholte sie gekränkt. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht auch mal wenigstens einen Tag lang richtig frei haben und nichts tun?"

„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin Professor an dieser Schule und habe auch am Sonntag Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachkommen muss."

„Das war ja klar", murmelte Hermine, die sich damit offenbar noch immer nicht anfreunden konnte, obwohl sie längst wusste, dass er im Allgemeinen nicht untätig herumsaß und Däumchen drehte. „Was hast du denn heute so Wichtiges vor?"

„Ich muss ins Labor und ein paar Dinge für den Orden erledigen, die ich besser selbst in die Hand nehme."

„Tatsächlich. Und das ausgerechnet an einem Sonntag", stellte Hermine stirnrunzelnd klar.

„Du kannst dich bei Lupin beschweren, wenn du willst", sagte er mit einem merkwürdig schiefen Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen, das sie jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

Hermine reckte kampfbereit die Nase in die Luft.

„Na gut. Wenn das so ist, will ich dich begleiten."

Plötzlich saß er senkrecht im Bett und sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an.

„Das ist ausgeschlossen. Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Du würdest mich nur auf dumme Gedanken bringen."

„Quatsch! Wenn jemand fragt, sagen wir einfach, ich müsste nachsitzen."

So wie einst Potter, dachte Snape bitter, der nicht vergessen hatte, was vor gut einem Jahr geschehen war, als Harry bei seinen privaten Okklumentikstunden in das Denkarium geblickt hatte. Er nahm seufzend die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare.

„Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn uns das jemand glaubt, Hermine."

xxx

Das Problem, sich nach all dem üblichen Drunter und Drüber in den Kerkern im Beisein ihrer Freunde nichts anmerken zu lassen, war für Hermine durchaus schwierig zu meistern. Harry vermutete schon zu Beginn des Frühstücks, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte und ließ sie fortan nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ron kam etwas später dahinter, als Hermine dem Professor mit einem wehmütigen Blick dabei zusah, wie dieser seinen Platz verließ und durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer verschwand.

„Er ist weg", sagte Harry. „Verrätst du uns jetzt endlich, was mit dir los ist?"

Ron fügte postwendend hinzu: „Endlich kannst du aufhören, ihn anzuschmachten. Das hält ja niemand auf die Dauer aus."

„Das habe ich nie gemacht!", sagte Hermine und fing an, unter dem Tisch mit den Füßen zu wackeln. „Vor allem: Du brauchst dich nach deinem Techtelmechtel mit Lavender nicht zu beschweren."

„Das mit Lavender ist ja nun zum Glück vorbei. Wir wissen, dass du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hast. Uns kannst du nichts vormachen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Die Fürsorge der Jungs, seit sie wussten, dass sie mit Snape zusammen war, nahm eindeutig überhand. Alle beide bemühten sich unnachgiebig, ihr die Sache mit dem Professor auszureden. Hermine jedoch wollte von alldem nichts hören und blockte ab. Dass sie ihre ganz eigenen Kämpfe mit ihm focht, verschwieg sie lieber.

Am Ende der täglichen Prozedur, sich durch die neuesten Meldungen des Tagespropheten zu quälen, machte sie eine unbeholfene Andeutung, sich zurückziehen zu wollen. Harry jedoch fuhr ihr dazwischen.

„Genügt es denn nicht, dass du jeden Abend zu ihm schleichst?"

„Was?", sagte Hermine nach Luft schnappend. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich schleiche nicht … ich bin nicht jeden Abend bei ihm."

„Aber ziemlich oft", bestätigte Ron grimmig.

Hermine stand vor Sprachlosigkeit der Mund offen. Wie es aussah, hatte sie die Bereitschaft der beiden, sie und Severus im Auge zu behalten, gehörig unterschätzt.

„Ich – ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie unbeholfen. „Severus erwartet mich in den Kerkern ..."

„Wir kommen mit!", entfuhr es Harry in einem Anflug seines ungestümen Tatendrangs, sie davon abzuhalten. Er sprang auf die Beine und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Keine Chance!"

„Doch. Wir gehen alle drei."

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Ihr wollt doch ganz sicher nicht euren freien Sonntag mit Snape verbringen und ihm dabei zusehen, wie er in den Kerkern was zusammenbraut! Habt ihr vergessen, wie sehr ihr ihn hasst?"

Sie blickte fragend in die Runde, doch keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben.

„Wieso wollt ihr mit?"

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore geredet", sagte Harry schlicht.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Hermine und hielt den Atem an. Auch das noch! Sie hätte nur zu gern nachgehakt, wagte aber nicht, danach zu fragen, wie er das konkret meinte. Nichts wäre fataler gewesen, als ihn auf die Spur zu bringen, dass Severus einen Schwur abgelegt hatte, mit dem er Draco helfen und Dumbledore töten sollte.

„Tja, du bist eben nicht die Einzige, die auf dem Laufenden sein will, Hermine."

„Hat es wenigstens was gebracht?", murmelte sie so würdevoll wie möglich.

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

In der Hoffnung, dass er nur so überheblich tat, weil er glaubte, sie damit dazu zu bringen, ihm die Heimlichkeiten anzuvertrauen, die sie mit Snape und Dumbledore teilte, rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Du verhältst dich äußerst kindisch, weißt du das? Ron, glaubst du nicht auch, es würde merkwürdig aussehen, wenn wir alle zusammen an einem schulfreien Tag in Snapes Labor spazieren?"

Beide zuckten die Achseln.

„Wenn interessiert das schon? Wenn sie dieses neue Gesetz einführen, wird sowieso alles anders. Falls du also vorhast, dich auf dem Weg dorthin im Mädchenklo zu verstecken, daraus wird nichts", sagte Ron grinsend. „Wir werden vor der Tür warten, bis du wieder rauskommst."

Und so brachen sie auf. Alle Versuche ihrerseits, sie unterwegs abzuschütteln, scheiterten rigoros daran, dass die Jungs durch das ständige Training beim Quidditch schneller und wendiger reagierten als in den Jahren zuvor, wenn sie sie nach einem Streit mit ihnen abgehängt hatte, um allein zu sein. Die Anspannung in der Luft knisterte gewaltig und keiner von ihnen gab einen Ton von sich, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten. Nur der leise Widerhall ihrer Schritte auf dem ausgetretenen Steinboden war zu hören, bis auch sie verstummten.

Zaghaft hob Hermine die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Sie wurde aufgerissen und Snapes Kopf kam zum Vorschein.

„Was zum -?" Er unterbrach sich selbst und presste seine dünnen Lippen fest aufeinander. „Ich hoffe, es gibt einen triftigen Grund, warum Sie mich bei der Arbeit stören."

Harry war der Erste, der nicht an sich halten konnte. Mutig trat er einen Schritt nach vorn und sah seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

„Mehr als genug. Wo soll ich anfangen, Sir?"

Snape fixierte ihn erbarmungslos wie eh und je mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Es war dringend an der Zeit, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Albus und Minerva zu reden, um dem Jungen sein aufmüpfiges Gehabe zu unterbinden.

Er starrte von Harry zu Ron und von Ron zu Hermine.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun", sagte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich wollte sie davon abhalten, aber es war nichts zu machen."

„Das klären wir später", knurrte der Professor. Die Verbitterung, die dahintersteckte, war klar und deutlich herauszufiltern. Er packte Harry am Sweater und zerrte ihn unsanft ins Labor.

„He! Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von mir!"

Doch es war zu spät. Ron und Hermine folgten stillschweigend, bis plötzlich hinter ihnen ein Türknallen ertönte, das sie zusammenzucken ließ. Verunsicherte Blicke der drei Schüler schweiften im Inneren des Labors umher, das für gewöhnlich einzig und allein den Lehrern von Hogwarts zugänglich war, die Zaubertränke unterrichteten. Von dem eindrucksvollen Arbeitsbereich mit all seinen Kesseln, Glasgefäßen und sonstigen Gerätschaften nahmen sie nur oberflächliche Notiz. Der Professor schien sogar die vorbereiteten Utensilien für seinen Zaubertrank vergessen zu haben, die achtlos darauf warteten, in den brodelnden Kessel gegeben zu werden.

„Also?", fragte Snape leise, der sich zu voller Größe vor ihnen aufbaute, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, wobei er mehr denn je einer übermächtigen Fledermaus ähnelte. „Ich möchte hören, wem ich diese geniale Idee für einen Besuch in meinem Labor zu verdanken habe."

„Severus, bitte -", setzte Hermine protestierend an.

„Das gilt auch für dich", unterbrach er sie forsch.

Es wurde unangenehm still, mal abgesehen von dem beständigen Brodeln, das aus dem Kessel zu ihnen herüberdrang. Hermine senkte betreten den Kopf und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Harry den Mund öffnete, ihn aber entgeistert wieder zuklappte.

Snape entfaltete langsam seine Arme, verschränkte hinter dem Rücken die Hände und fing an, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, wobei er leise murmelte: „Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen, Potter. Auch nicht der Auserwählte sollte sich für etwas Besseres halten. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Sie nur Ärger machen würden. Es war mir klar, vom Moment an, als ich Sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe: Harry Potter, der Sohn seines Vaters. Wir tun alles Mögliche, um Sie am Leben zu erhalten und zu beschützen. Warum zeigen Sie sich nicht etwas Erkenntlich und gehen dem Ärger aus dem Weg? Tauchen Sie in Hogwarts unter, solange Sie können. Wenn das hier erst mal vorbei ist, gibt es für Sie kein Zurück mehr."

Harrys Gesicht wurde ganz rot. Der aufwallende Zorn brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Da half nicht einmal Ron weiter, der eine beschwichtigende Geste mit den Händen machte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich war bei Professor Dumbledore, Sir", sagte Harry nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Er hat mir gesagt, wenn ich die Geheimnisse, die mir vorenthalten werden, lüften will, soll ich zu Ihnen gehen." Wohl wissend, dass er dabei bei Snape auf Granit stieß, setzte er ein jämmerlich dreinblickendes Gesicht auf und drehte sich vollkommen unverwandt Hermine zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir meine beste Freundin so in den Rücken fallen würde. Warum tust du das? Er ist es nicht wert! Siehst du denn nicht, wie er dich behandelt? Der war schon immer ein Fiesling!"

„Harry! Du - du verstehst das nicht", stammelte Hermine und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Ach ja? Wieso hast du dich nur mit _dem_ eingelassen? Glaubst du vielleicht, der würde sich dadurch ändern?"

In diesem Augenblick fiel ein bedrohlich wirkender Schatten auf Hermine, der ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht trieb. Sie sah, wie Snape mit einer flinken Bewegung Harry an der Schulter packte. Er schubste ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Arbeitsplatte, so dass Harry nach hinten geschleudert wurde und im Fallen den Kessel umstieß, mit dem Snape zu Gange gewesen war, bevor die ungebetenen Besucher ihn unterbrochen hatten. Im Nu ergoss sich die heiße Masse auf der Arbeitsplatte.

„Sie sind ein undankbarer Vollidiot, Potter!", spuckte Snape im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus.

Harry fand sich keuchend mit dem Rücken an die Kante der Arbeitsplatte gepresst wieder. Er wusste nicht, ob Snapes Worte dem umgeworfenen Kessel galten oder nur wieder einmal dazu dienen sollten, ihn zu erniedrigen. Für Snape zählte offenbar nicht, dass er sich mit dem kochend heißen Inhalt gehörig hätte verbrennen können. Harry wusste es, wie er wusste, dass es reines Glück gewesen war, dass der Kessel in seinem Schwung nach hinten gefallen war. Sein Kopf raste vor Wut, seine Hand jedoch tastete instinktiv nach Halt und fand dabei ein Messer. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne zu zögern, schnellte er hoch, riss den Oberkörper nach vorn und versetzte Snape einen Hieb. Die scharfe Klinge verhedderte sich in Snapes Umhang und ritzte eine längliche Wunde in seine linke Seite, ehe sie mit einem Scheppern zu Boden fiel.

Es gab ein unterdrücktes, dennoch verärgertes Zischen von Snape, einen überaus spitzen Aufschrei von Hermine und ein kurzes Handgemenge mit Ron, der Harrys Arm gepackt hatte und ihn mit vollem Körpereinsatz zurückdrängte.

„Lass mich los, Ron!", brüllte Harry. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm!"

Doch Ron ließ nicht locker und hielt ihn fest in seinem Griff.

„Bist du verrückt?", schrie Ron aus vollem Hals.

Hermine beachtete die beiden nicht. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Unfassbar entsetzt und enttäuscht zugleich starrte sie auf den Boden und das Messer. Und dann auf Snape, der unterhalb der Rippen blutete.


	43. Chapter 43

Sommerregen

Kapitel 43

Hermines Gedanken rotierten. Sie hatte während ihrer Zeit an Hogwarts einige Unfälle gesehen, die durch den unsachgemäßen Gebrauch der Zauberstäbe oder beim Quidditch entstanden waren. Letztes Jahr war sie selbst im Zaubereiministerium zu Schaden gekommen, als sie sich mit ihren Freunden von der DA aufgemacht hatte, weil sie glaubten, sie müssten Sirius aus den Fängen Voldemorts befreien. Doch alles davon war anders gewesen als Harrys zornentbrannter Angriff auf Snape.

„Was sollte das, Harry?", rief sie außer sich, doch er antwortete nicht.

Etwas in ihr rebellierte, ob aus Sorge oder Bitterkeit wusste sie nicht. Einer Ohnmacht nahe stürzte sie sich auf ihn und trommelte mit fliegenden Fäusten auf ihn ein.

„Ist dir noch zu helfen? Was hast du gemacht!"

Ron wich zurück. Harry aber reagierte nicht im Mindesten. Vielleicht wurde ihm endlich bewusst, was er angerichtet hatte, vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, von Hermine angegriffen zu werden. Er stand reglos da und ließ es geschehen.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit einem Messer auf ihn losgehen!", brüllte Hermine.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm, die sie von Harry wegzog. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Snapes lange dünne Finger erkennen, die sich mit sanfter Gewalt um sie legten, um sie davon abzuhalten, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Sie drehte sich um und warf sich an seine Brust, wo sie sich schluchzend ihren Tränen ergab. Es war ihr gleich, dass die Jungs sie so sehen konnten. Und ebenso wenig kümmerte es sie, dass ihr Professor es zu genießen schien, diesen Effekt in ihr zum Vorschein zu bringen, um ihren Freunden damit eine Lektion zu erteilen. Mit Erfolg, denn alle beide sahen sich das Szenario sprachlos an.

Snape machte sich nur langsam von Hermine frei, die sich im Gegenzug auch nur widerwillig von ihm loslöste.

„Ja", sagte er kalt in den Raum hinein. „Ganz der Vater, Potter, nicht?"

Ohne den jungen Mann, der James so ähnlich sah, weiter zu beachten, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wunde. Kreidebleich im Gesicht sah Hermine zu, wie sie sich wieder zusammenfügte. Sie atmete auf. Doch die Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte, war nicht von langer Dauer. Der Schmerz, dass Harry und der Professor sich gegeneinander gewandt hatten, traf sie mit voller Wucht.

„Ihr benehmt euch beide wie außer Kontrolle geratene kleine Kinder! Was ist nur los mit euch?"

„Hast du's nicht gesehen? Er hat mich provoziert", brachte Harry am ganzen Körper zitternd hervor. Die in seinem Organismus pulsierenden Wellen des Adrenalins hatten ihre Wirkung verloren und ließen ihn nun frierend und geschwächt fallen.

Snape steckte den Zauberstab weg und bleckte die Zähne.

„Das ist ja auch nicht allzu schwer."

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel eine Träne von der Wange.

„Habt ihr denn wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch gegenseitig fertigzumachen? Ihr – ihr macht mich krank! Ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht, wer von euch beiden mich mehr enttäuscht."

Snapes Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest etwas anderes erwartet", sagte er verächtlich. In dem vergeblichen Bemühen, nach dem desaströsen Vorfall von eben ruhig zu bleiben, lag ein vorwurfsvoller Unterton, zumal seine Stimme merkwürdig rau klang, was keine Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Anschuldigung zugesetzt hatte.

„Oh! Ist es jetzt meine Schuld?", rief Hermine aufgeregt. „Nur weil ich mir wünsche, ihr würdet euch endlich zusammenreißen?" Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Wisst ihr was? Ich habe gar nichts anderes von euch erwartet. Macht nur so weiter und schlagt euch gegenseitig die Köpfe ein, während Voldemort seelenruhig mit seiner Streitmacht nach Hogwarts marschiert!"

„Voldemort tut _was_?", wiederholte Harry entgeistert.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen. Sie wollte an Ort und Stelle im Boden versinken, nur um Severus nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, auf sie ebenso sauer zu sein wie auf Harry.

Endlich gab auch Ron ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", sagte er bleiern. „Er will doch nicht wirklich die Schule erobern!"

Snape schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte wie in gewohnter Manier die Arme vor der Brust.

„So langsam dürfte der Tag richtig interessant werden. Wer von euch will die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass Lupin außer Kontrolle gerät?"

„Das ist im Augenblick unser geringstes Problem", knurrte Harry bissig. „Haben Sie vielleicht mal darüber nachgedacht, mir das mit Voldemort zu sagen?"

Über Hermines Wangen legte sich ein Hauch Rosa. Sie schwankte mit ihren Gewissensbissen im ständigen Wechsel zwischen Harry und Snape. Kaum hatte einer von ihnen mehr Sympathiepunkte, kam der andere und riss sie sich unter den Nagel.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst, auf ihn loszugehen", warf sie hastig ein. „Dumbledore wusste es schon die ganze Zeit und konnte nichts tun, um Voldemort davon abzuhalten, langsam aber sicher Hogwarts an sich zu reißen."

„Ach ja?", funkelte Harry sie an, der sich allmählich aus seiner Schockstarre zu erholen schien und Fahrt aufnahm. „Irgendwie glaube ich, ihr wollt mich alle zum Narren halten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wir wollen dir nur helfen."

Harry zog eine spöttische Grimasse.

„Helfen nennst du das?"

Hermine ignorierte ihn und blickte mit großen Augen zu Snape. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er Harry schon aus Prinzip nichts sagen würde, hoffte sie doch, an seine Vernunft appellieren zu können.

„Wir müssen es ihm sagen, Severus."

„Was denn sagen?", mischte Ron sich ahnungslos ein. Harry hingegen war in Gedanken immer noch damit beschäftigt, sein Missfallen darüber zu verarbeiten, dass Hermine und der Professor ganz freizügig und ungezwungen miteinander redeten.

„Dass Harry in der Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben, versehentlich eines von Voldemorts Seelenbruchstücken in sich aufgenommen hat", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Auch Ron sah so aus, als würde er Zweifel hegen, ob das, was er soeben erfahren hatte, die Wahrheit war.

„Was genau hat das denn zu bedeuten?"

Das sich auf diese Frage in dem Kerker ausbreitende Schweigen währte nicht lange, doch immerhin genügte es, um Snape in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Dahin war seine Selbstbeherrschung: Er zog die Brauen zusammen, selbst seine Nasenflügel vibrierten angespannt.

„Tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Hermine von Schuldgefühlen geplagt an den Professor gewandt.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", entgegnete er und richtete die kalt glitzernden Augen auf Harry. „Nun denn, Potter, da Sie ja jetzt wissen, was Sie zu erwarten haben, schlage ich vor, Sie nehmen sich meinen Rat zu Herzen und genießen Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Ihre Tage hier sind gezählt. Hoffen wir, dass Sie sie nicht dazu verwenden wollen, Ihren Bekanntheitsgrad auszuweiten. Der Ruhm, den Sie erlangt haben, wird Sie nicht davor bewahren können, dem Dunklen Lord Auge in Auge gegenüberzutreten."

„Ich wollte ganz bestimmt keinen Ruhm!", sagte Harry und ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten erbost zu Fäusten. Er war noch immer verunsichert, weil er nicht wusste, welche Folgen Hermines Offenbarung für ihn nach sich ziehen würde. Lediglich in einem Punkt war er überzeugt, nämlich in dem, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Daran gibt es keine Zweifel", wand Hermine rasch ein. Sie sah Snape mit einem flehentlichen Blick an. „Severus, würdest du bitte damit aufhören? Ich denke, wir haben heute genug Streit gehabt."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Du hast schließlich angefangen, alles vor ihm auszuplaudern."

Entrüstet schnappte sie nach Luft. „Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!"

„Vielleicht, Hermine. Aber es liegt nicht an dir, zu entscheiden, wann der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist." Er erwiderte ihren Blick so lange, bis Hermine blinzelte und zu Boden sah. „Also", setzte er unbeirrt nach, „wo wir schon alle hier versammelt sind, sollten wir uns noch einmal ausdrücklich bewusst machen, wie wichtig die Geheimhaltung dieser Information ist. Wir sind nicht sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord davon weiß. Falls nicht, sind wir im Vorteil, falls doch, werden wir sehen, was sich daraus ergibt."

Keiner der drei erwiderte etwas darauf. Ron zog es vor, still zu sein, um ja nicht fälschlicherweise ein neues Streitgespräch heraufzubeschwören. Harry für seinen Teil musste sich wohl erst damit auseinandersetzen, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Nicht mal Hermine war danach zumute, die Unterhaltung länger als nötig hinauszuzögern. Sie trat beunruhigt von einem Bein aufs andere und wartete, bis Snape seinen kleinen Vortrag beendet und die Jungs fortgeschickt hatte, die sich leise murrend aus dem Labor entfernten. Erst als sie und der Professor allein waren, wagte sie es wieder, auf ihn zuzugehen. Doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich traute, ihn anzusprechen.

„Du hättest Harry nicht provozieren dürfen, Severus", sagte Hermine bekümmert. „Du wusstest, dass er in seiner Unberechenbarkeit früher oder später darauf reagieren würde."

Snape, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und akribisch seinen Arbeitsplatz in Ordnung brachte, stellte laut scheppernd den umgeworfenen Kessel ab und hielt inne. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt.

„Er sollte langsam lernen, damit umzugehen, Hermine. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, bevor er in seinem Zorn alles verdirbt. Aber er muss es von selbst erkennen. Wie du weißt, bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit, ihm was beizubringen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es während der Okklumentikstunden zwischen Harry und Snape wirklich zugegangen war. Obwohl sie den Drang verspürte, ihn danach zu fragen, tat sie es nicht. Sie wusste, dass es unklug gewesen wäre, ihn jetzt damit zu belangen.

„Trotzdem. Es war unfair von dir, dich einzumischen."

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie voller Härte an. Die ungepflegten Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, verliehen ihm einen verhärmten Ausdruck, der Hermine frösteln ließ.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte das deinetwegen getan? Was, wenn er das nächste Mal auf jemand anders losgeht? Oder wenn er sich dazu verleiten lässt, in eine Falle zu tappen? Er könnte sich dabei genauso in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wie er es bei eurem Auftritt im Ministerium getan hat."

Das Gefühl der Kälte hielt an. Es tat weh, wenn er vorgab, sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, was Harry über die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Severus dachte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn darauf angesprochen, dass Harry fand, er würde sie schlecht behandeln.

„Ich behaupte ja auch nicht, dass er sich richtig verhalten hat", murmelte sie verstört. „Er ist nun mal ein Hitzkopf, worin ihr euch übrigens sehr ähnlich seid, wenn du ehrlich bist. Aber du wusstest es. Musstest du ihn da wirklich noch absichtlich herausfordern?"

Snape antwortete nicht und drehte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Hermine lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die steinerne Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete ihn für geraume Zeit. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, wie sehr es sie verletzte, dass er ihre mühsam zueinander aufgebaute Beziehung nicht vor ihren Freunden verteidigen wollte.

„Ich hab keine Lust, mit dir zu streiten, Severus", sagte sie schließlich. Sie kam auf ihn zu, legte die Arme um seinen Rumpf und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Tief in deinem Inneren sorgst du dich genauso um ihn wie ich. Du bist nur zu stur, es zuzugeben."

Snape schnaubte abwertend. Er nahm die Hände hoch und umfasste damit ihr Gesicht. Ungebrochen sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Der Fall ist erledigt, Hermine. Ich werde nicht weiter darüber mit dir reden", sagte er, die Stimme zu einem eindringlichen Flüstern gesenkt. „Aber wenn er das nächste Mal ungeladen bei mir aufkreuzt, erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich mich zurückhalte. Er ist ein Narr, wenn er glaubt, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, was er vorhat."

Hermine nickte bedröppelt. Ihr war unmissverständlich klar, dass seine Worte keine leere Drohung waren. Sie wagte nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn Severus sich zur Wehr gesetzt hätte oder Harry zuvor gekommen wäre.


	44. Chapter 44

Sommerregen

Kapitel 44

Auch am Abend in ihrem Bett ließ Hermine das Ereignis im Labor nicht los. Sie lag lange wach und grübelte über alles nach. Über Severus und Harry, aber auch über James und Lily. War nicht die Tatsache, dass Harrys verstorbene Mutter dieselbe verklärte Rolle wie sie innehatte, einfach nur traurig und beschämend? Mehr denn je stand sie im Mittelpunkt dieses unbarmherzigen Streits. Sicher, Harry wusste nichts davon, was der Professor für Lily empfunden hatte und immer noch empfand. Aber auch er hatte angefangen, Snape ebenso zu hassen, wie James und Sirius es getan hatten. Abgesehen davon hatte sie immer wieder das Gefühl, im Vergleich mit Lily nur die zweite Geige zu spielen. Es kam ihr unerträglich vor, darüber nachzudenken. Sie verstand nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, immer wieder zurückgewiesen zu werden, sobald Severus die Notwendigkeit sah, sie zu verschmähen.

Beleidigt zog sie es vor, die kommende Nacht in ihrem Turm zu bleiben, bis sich die erhitzten Gemüter etwas beruhigt hatten. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto irrsinniger erschien es ihr, Hoffnungen zu schüren, die sich niemals erfüllen würden. Grausige Schuldgefühle wurden in ihr wach. Es stand ihr nicht zu, so zu denken oder darüber zu urteilen, wie Severus zu Lily stand. Am schlimmsten aber war, dass sie Recht behalten hatte. Sie fühlte sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt, Dumbledores heikler Plan könnte aufgrund der ständigen Reibereien gehörig ins Wanken geraten, was eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen war. Harry und Severus würden nie Seite an Seite stehen und gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Beide hatten ihre eigenen, ganz persönlichen Gründe, ihn vernichten zu wollen. Alles andere war dabei unwichtig für sie.

Die Stille im Mädchenschlafsaal, die nur von Lavenders leisem Schnarchen durchbrochen wurde, machte es nicht besser. Gefangen in diesem beständigen Kreislauf aus Herausforderungen, Anschuldigungen und Drohungen witterte Hermine eine völlig sinnlose Verschwendung ihrer Kräfte. Dabei war es insgeheim nichts Neues, Harry und den Professor wie alte Rivalen zu erleben, die es einfach nicht lassen konnten, sich ständig zu bekriegen. Rückblickend würde sie sagen, Snape war nicht überrascht gewesen, von Harry angegriffen zu werden. Und wenn, hatte er nichts davon durchblicken lassen. Harry wiederum fehlte es ganz einfach an Erfahrung, um es mit Snape aufzunehmen. Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst war, welches Glück er gehabt hatte? Hermine bezweifelte es. Harry hatte beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte er begriffen, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Auch ihr fiel es unendlich schwer, damit umzugehen.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen, unparteiisch zu bleiben, befürchtete sie, sich irgendwann auf die Seite des einen oder anderen schlagen zu müssen. Ständig wälzte sie sich im Bett herum, unfähig, Schlaf zu finden. Sie kam einfach nicht davon los. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und zu Severus gegangen, um sich zu erkundigen, ob es ihm gut ging, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte und dass er vermutlich nicht von ihr bemuttert werden wollte. Mit Harry war es dasselbe. Er hatte ihr wieder einmal gezeigt, dass er nicht bereit war, Snape wie seine anderen Professoren zu respektieren. Wie sollte er da damit klarkommen, ihn als Teil ihres Lebens zu sehen?

Am Morgen darauf rüttelte jemand an ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny, die sie mit flüsternder Stimme weckte.

„Harry sagt, er will mit dir reden", sagte sie.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen. Das Frühstück zu verschlafen hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb sieben."

„Ist gut. Sag ihm, ich komm gleich."

Ginny wuselte beschwingt davon. Hermine wartete, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand auf. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass die vergangenen Monate so glimpflich abgelaufen waren und niemand ihre Schwindeleien bemerkt hatte, wenn sie früh morgens aus den Kerkern gekommen war.

Als sie wenig später, eilends frischgemacht und angezogen, im Gemeinschaftsraum aufkreuzte, war sie überrascht, Harry putzmunter zu sehen. Er stand neben Ron und vermittelte einen überaus selbstzufriedenen Anblick. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, bei dem Versuch, eine Logik für alles zu finden, was mit seinem Schicksal oder Hermine und Snape zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du von oben kommst und nicht von unten", begrüßte Harry Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Dasselbe hab ich mich auch gerade gefragt", sagte Ron skeptisch.

Hermine brummte nur, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Immer noch todmüde ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen und kauerte sich darin zusammen. Die Jungs setzten sich zu ihr.

„Was ist los, Harry? Ginny meinte, du würdest mich sprechen wollen."

„Das ist wieder mal so typisch von ihr", sagte Ron abwertend. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Wieso ignoriert sie mich immerzu? Denkt sie nicht, ich würde auch mit dir reden wollen?"

„Vielleicht macht sie das ja bloß, weil sie keine Lust hat, von dir ständig wie eine Dreijährige behandelt zu werden", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Harry gluckste leise, was, wie Hermine fand, äußerst merkwürdig war. Wieso war er nach dem gestrigen Tag nur so gut gelaunt? Sie hatte vielmehr damit gerechnet, ihn am Boden zerstört vorzufinden, weil er erfahren hatte, dass ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele sich in ihm eingenistet hatte.

„Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten, Hermine", sagte Harry. Es klang total überzogen und Hermine spitzte die Ohren.

„Also, ich würde die Sache vorsichtiger angehen, Harry", sagte Ron mit Bedacht darauf, Hermine nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir sollten vielleicht erst mal frühstücken und dann sehen, was der Tag so bringt. Du weißt ja, nicht jeder Tag ist ein besonderer Tag … manche Tage bleiben gewöhnlich, obwohl wir uns wünschen würden, dass es anders kommt."

„Ron", stieß Hermine ungeduldig aus. „Könntest du dieses Gefasel bitte beenden und mir einfach nur sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Das versuche ich ja gerade", zischte er entrüstet. „Wie du siehst, stehen wir vor einem kleinen Problem, einem Glücksproblem um genau zu sein."

„Glücklich sein ist keine Schande", sagte Harry vergnügt. „Ich finde, jeder sollte glücklich sein."

„Jeder, der es verdient", sagte Ron und räusperte sich leise.

Hermine wurde stutzig. Sie sah zu Harry, der inzwischen breiter als breit grinste und immer noch ziemlich neben der Spur wirkte.

Auf einmal schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund.

„Du hast doch nicht wieder was von dem flüssigen Glück getrunken, oder?", fragte sie an Harry gerichtet.

„Alles bestens, Hermine, ich komm mir vor wie neu geboren", verkündete Harry vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen und sprang auf, um ein paar Kniebeugen zu machen. „Entspann dich mal."

Hermine warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", betonte Ron entschieden. „Vorhin hat er Liegestütze gemacht. Keine Ahnung, wozu das gut sein sollte."

Sichtlich aufgebracht schüttelte Hermine ihre wirre Lockenmähne.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ist ihm nicht klar, dass es gefährlich sein kann, zu viel davon hintereinander einzunehmen? Es könnte seinem Körper übel zusetzen oder ihn um den Verstand bringen …"

„Schön, dass du das erkannt hast, Hermine", sagte Ron besorgt. „Nur leider war nichts dagegen zu machen. Seit er gestern erfahren hat, was ihm bevorsteht, ist er nicht mehr derselbe. Er benimmt sich ziemlich schräg."

„Wie bitte? Was soll das heißen, er benimmt sich schräg? Gestern beim Abendessen war er noch nicht mal bereit, zu glauben, dass es für ihn bald richtig brenzlig werden könnte."

„Ich weiß! Aber das hat sich inzwischen geändert, wie du siehst. Glaub mir, er _hat_ erkannt, was es letztendlich bedeutet, einen Teil Voldemorts in sich zu haben."

„Das klären wir später. Noch ist es nicht soweit, deswegen in Panik zu geraten", sagte sie streng. Sie sah jedoch keineswegs so aus, als würde sie selbst daran glauben.

„Sag das ihm!"

„Wie viel hat er denn davon getrunken?", wollte Hermine vorwurfsvoll wissen. „Es könnte richtig gefährlich werden, wenn er zu viel davon eingenommen hat."

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron und hob die Achseln. „Aber ich glaube, das Fläschchen ist fast leer."

„Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen und hast mir das gesagt? Du hättest mich viel früher -"

„Das wollte ich ja, ehrlich. Aber ich konnte ihn wohl schlecht alleine lassen, oder?"

„Also hast du den ganzen restlichen Abend, nachdem ich in meinen Schlafsaal gegangen bin, neben ihm ausgeharrt und zugesehen, wie er vor Kummer zusammenbricht?"

„Anfangs schon. Wir haben geredet, von Mann zu Mann."

„Ja, das ist er", sagte Harry freudig. „Ron ist ein toller Mann. Ein richtig guter Kumpel, der einen nie hängen lässt. Ein ehrlicher, wahrer Freund."

„Und weiter?", knurrte Hermine Ron an, die erfolglos vorgab, Harry nicht gehört zu haben.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine, aber ich bin müde geworden und eingeschlafen. Als ich dann aufgewacht bin, war er wie ausgewechselt."

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit ihm machen? Er kann unmöglich glauben, dass er es schafft, sich über Wasser zu halten, indem er ständig dieses Zeug trinkt."

„Wir sollten ihn erst mal in die Große Halle bringen, damit er was isst", schlug Ron vor. „Er sieht zwar total bescheuert aus, wenn er so rumzappelt, aber immerhin ist er glücklich."

„Keine gute Idee", wehrte Hermine schnell ab. „Wenn wir ihn so in den Unterricht schicken, plaudert er vor Vergnügen vielleicht noch irgendwas aus, was niemand wissen sollte."

„Na gut, ich hätte da noch einen anderen Vorschlag", verkündete Ron und schielte auffällig mit den Augen in Richtung Fußboden. „Vielleicht sollten wir zu Slughorn gehen, damit er uns ein Gegenmittel zusammenmischt."

„Jaah", sagte Hermine verhalten, „das könnten wir machen." Sie hatte schon einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt, ihn aber mit Rücksicht auf Snapes Drohung von gestern wieder verworfen.

Gemeinsam überredeten sie Harry zu einem kleinen Spaziergang, hakten sich bei ihm unter und schleiften ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ging nur langsam voran, da Harry in seinem Übermut das Bedürfnis verspürte, jedem der Portraits an den Wänden einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

„Komm schon, Harry, wir versäumen noch das Frühstück wegen dir", murmelte Ron zähneknirschend und zerrte an seinem Arm.

Irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft und betraten das berüchtigte Territorium der Slytherins.

„Ich hoffe, Slughorn ist ein Morgenmensch", sagte Ron, als sie vor der Tür zu seinen Privaträumen zum Stehen kamen.

„Mit Sicherheit", erwiderte Hermine knapp, die dabei ironischerweise an ihre morgendlichen Erfahrungen mit Snape denken musste.

Sie klopften und warteten. Nach einer Weile versuchten sie es erneut.

„Tja", sagte Ron schließlich, „sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er da. Was er wohl um diese Zeit macht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nimmt er ein Bad. Wir sollten besser wieder gehen, bevor uns die Slytherins hier stehen sehen und uns in die Mangel nehmen. Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen, Harry in diesem Zustand zu -"

„In der Tat."

Snape stand keine fünf Meter hinter ihnen. Hermine sank bei seinem Anblick das Herz in die Hose: Er hatte die dünnen Lippen zurückgerollt und offenbarte ungeniert seine unregelmäßigen gelblichen Zähne. Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass sie ihn nicht schon oft genug so gesehen hätte. Irgendwie kam es ihr trotzdem wie ein fieser Wink des Schicksals vor, ausgerechnet von ihm in den Kerkern aufgegriffen zu werden.

„Habe ich nicht ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, dass es ein Fehler ist, ungeladen hier aufzukreuzen?", schnarrte Snape.

Ron starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Wieder gesund, Professor?", fragte Harry vergnügt.

Snape machte einen großen Satz nach vorn, doch Hermine stellte sich ihm ohne zu zögern in den Weg.

„Warte, Severus! Harry hat das nicht mit Absicht gesagt. Er – er ist nicht er selbst. Er hat wohl etwas zu viel von seinem flüssigen Glück getrunken."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Ron. „Er ist ständig auf und ab gelaufen und konnte sich kaum stillhalten. Langsam wird er müde, glaube ich. Hat sich wohl ziemlich übernommen."

Hermine trat vorsichtig beiseite, damit Snape sehen konnte, was sie meinte. Harry enttäuschte sie nicht: Er sah aus, als würde er in Gedanken auf Wolken schweben.

„Siehst du? Wir wollten eben bei Professor Slughorn um ein Gegenmittel anfragen. Aber er hat nicht aufgemacht."

„Flüssiges Glück, sagst du?"

„Ja!"

„Nun, dann hat er Glück, dass ich ihm für seine Unverschämtheit nicht das Genick breche", sagte Snape gehässig.

„Ich verstehe, dass du wütend auf ihn bist, aber bitte hilf uns!"

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er ihr trauen konnte, dann streckte er den Arm aus und deutete mit geradeaus gerichtetem Zeigefinger auf die Tür zu seinem Labor.

„Rein da! Sofort."

Geknickt hakten Hermine und Ron sich wieder bei Harry unter und zogen ihn in dem Bewusstsein, dass Snape, der direkt hinter ihnen war, sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, mit sich fort.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", sagte Ron.

„Gehen wir nach draußen zu Hagrid? Wir könnten eine Runde auf Seidenschnabel fliegen."

Nicht zum ersten Mal beschlich Hermine ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie im Beisein ihrer Freunde das Labor betrat. Erst gestern hatte sie ihre Gründe gehabt, Harry und Ron davon abzuhalten, sie in die Kerker zu begleiten. Heute war es nicht viel anders.

Snape verriegelte unbeeindruckt von ihren nervösen Blicken, die sie ihm über die Schulter zuwarf, hinter sich die Tür. Kaum hatte er das getan, schob er sich energisch an seinen Schülern vorbei, stets gefolgt vom leisen Rascheln seines wallenden Umhangs. Ohne einen Blick in ein Buch zu werfen, wandte er sich seiner Aufgabe zu und begann damit, ein paar Zutaten für ein Gegenmittel in einen Kolben zu füllen. Schon allein beim Zusehen erwachte Hermines Wissensdurst. Sie staunte nicht schlecht über die präzisen Arbeitsabläufe, die der Professor an den Tag legte, so dass sie Ron mit dem zappelnden Harry im Hintergrund ganz vergaß. Gebannt sah sie dabei zu, wie Snape einen Stopfen auf die Öffnung des Kolbens drückte und ihn kräftig durchschüttelte, bis sich die trübe Flüssigkeit im Inneren klärte. Gewissenhaft erhitzte er das Gemisch, fügte kleine Mengen weiterer Flüssigkeiten und verschiedener kristalliner Substanzen hinzu und stellte das fertige Gebräu zum Abkühlen auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Zufrieden und auch voller Erwartung streckte er seine langen dünnen Finger, dann drehte er sich Hermine zu und faltete vor dem Bauch die Hände ineinander.

„Warum bist du gestern nicht zu mir gekommen?"

Wunderbar.

Hermine fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wieso musste er das ausgerechnet vor den Jungs zur Sprache bringen?

Auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten konnte sie die Anspannung, die von Ron ausging, förmlich spüren. Er hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sich um Harry zu kümmern, der immer offensichtlichere Nebenwirkungen zeigte, weil er zu viel von dem flüssigen Glück eingenommen hatte.

„Na los, Hermine, wir warten", sagte Harry ungeduldig, was ihm einen wütenden Blick des Professors einbrachte.

„Bringen Sie ihn zum Schweigen, Weasley, bevor ich es tue."

Ron presste umgehend seine Hand auf Harrys Mund und murmelte: „Immer mit der Ruhe, Harry. Er meint es nicht so ..."

Hermine richtete sich auf und holte Luft. Es hatte keinen Sinn, den Jungs etwas vorzumachen. Ron hatte bestimmt längst gemerkt, dass es zwischen ihr und Snape kriselte, seit sie gestern zusammen hier aufgetaucht waren. Was Harry anbelangte, das war ein anderer Fall.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich sehen willst", brachte sie würdevoll hervor.

Snapes Augen ruhten für etliche Sekunden auf den ihren. Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob sie ihn damit getroffen hatte, seine Kiefermuskulatur jedoch verhärtete sich. Er drehte sich um und füllte etwas von dem Gegenmittel für Harry in eine kleine Phiole ab.

„Mr. Weasley, nehmen Sie Potter und bringen Sie das zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Sie soll ihm ein Bett zur Verfügung stellen und es ihm sofort verabreichen."

Ron schluckte.

„Ja, Sir."

Er wankte mit Harry im Schlepptau auf Snape zu, schnappte im Vorbeigehen nach der Phiole und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.

„Dann mal los, Harry."

Unglücklich sah Hermine den beiden zu, wie sie sich davonmachten.

„Er wird sich doch hoffentlich bald erholt haben, oder?"

„Ihm wird erst mal hundeelend zumute sein, wenn er das Gegenmittel eingenommen hat", sagte Snape ohne allzu große Anteilnahme zu versprühen. „Hoffentlich ist es ihm eine Lehre."

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide verkrampften. Ihre Sorge um Harry ging noch viel tiefer. Nicht weniger zu schaffen machte ihr Snapes vorwurfsvoller Unterton, der ohne Zweifel darauf anspielte, dass sie damit herausgeplatzt war, was Harry zu erwarten hatte. Severus war davon genauso betroffen wie sie alle, ob er es nun zugeben wollte oder nicht.

„Du solltest jetzt besser frühstücken gehen", sagte er, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen.

Sie sahen sich einen qualvollen Moment lang in die Augen. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Ich sehe dich dann dort."


	45. Chapter 45

Sommerregen

Kapitel 45

„Ron!", schimpfte Hermine laut, bereute es jedoch sofort, als sie sah, das sich etliche Schüler, manche von ihnen mit vollen Mündern, nach ihr umdrehten und wie erstarrt innehielten. Schlagartig erstarb das morgendliche Stimmengewirr.

Hermine räusperte sich, um mit gedämpfter Stimme fortzufahren.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber reden. Klar?"

„Schon gut, Mione, ich werde alles für mich behalten. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ihr vorsichtig sein müsst. Du hast ihn gehörig um den Finger gewickelt, wie mir scheint. Mal ehrlich, wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten?"

Er gluckste leise und Hermine war nicht sicher, ob seine Worte ein Trost sein sollten oder nicht.

In ihrer Verlegenheit versank sie in eisiges Schweigen. War es wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie und der Professor derart aneinander gefesselt waren, dass sie nur schwer die Finger voneinander lassen konnten? Sie wusste, wie besitzergreifend Severus sein konnte, wenn er etwas für sich haben wollte. Einerseits fühlte sie sich dadurch bestätigt und geschmeichelt, andererseits jagte es ihr schreckliche Angst ein, weil sie wusste, dass genau diese Eigenschaft ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte. Sein Stolz, die jahrelange Trauer um Lily...

Hermine war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Ihr Herz schlug unbarmherzig schnell gegen ihre Brust. Es schmerzte, ihre Gefühle füreinander immer wieder aufgrund von Konventionen unterdrücken zu müssen, gegen die sie nicht ankamen. Doch Ron hatte Recht: Niemand durfte mehr davon erfahren. Die zerstörerische Macht des Ministeriums würde nicht davor haltmachen, sie und Severus mit aller Härte zu bestrafen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Zorn, den Voldemort an ihnen auslassen würde.

Beinahe schattenhaft sah sie Snape zu seinem Platz gleiten. Schnell senkte sie den Blick auf ihren unberührten Teller. Sie wagte nicht, zu ihm zu schauen. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer für sie bestand darin, dass Harry im Krankenflügel lag und sich vermutlich nicht vollständig an das erinnern konnte, was er im Labor gesehen oder gehört hatte.

„Ich glaube, mir ist der Appetit vergangen", sagte Hermine leise. Sie sprang auf und griff nach einer Scheibe Toast, die sie später essen wollte. „Ich geh schon mal und hol meine Bücher."

Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie die Große Halle und spurtete in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

xxx

Als Snape an diesem Nachmittag in die Kerker kam und seine Bürotür öffnete, fand er Hermine an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor. Zu allem Übel auch noch an seinem Platz.

Erstaunt blieb er stehen, die Hand fluchtbereit am Türgriff. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wie selbstverständlich seinen Arbeitsplatz eingenommen hatte. Ein beachtlicher Stapel ihrer eigenen Bücher lag bereitwillig über seinen Papierstößen ausgebreitet, unter ihnen _Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Flink wie ein Wiesel kritzelte sie etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament und murmelte dabei unverständliche Silben vor sich hin; sie schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken, so sehr war sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

Snape sah ihr eine Weile zu, ehe er hinter sich die Tür verriegelte, sie rührte sich jedoch immer noch nicht vom Fleck.

Er räusperte sich.

Nichts.

Lautlos kam er näher und stützte die Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Pergaments auf der Tischplatte ab. Ihre Hand kam kurz zum Stillstand, doch sofort nahm sie ihre Arbeit wieder auf.

„Hallo, Severus."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen, seine Nasenflügel erzitterten vor Ungeduld.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich arbeite", kam es unbehelligt zurück.

„Das sehe ich. Ich frage mich nur, wieso du an meinem Schreibtisch sitzt."

„Weil ich ein ruhiges Plätzchen gebraucht habe", sagte Hermine, die unermüdlich weiter drauflos kritzelte. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es mir zu voll und in der Bibliothek ist mir ständig die alte Pince hinterher geschlichen. Ich hab mich drei mal umgesetzt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Dann hatte ich genug. Endlich kam ich auf die geniale Idee, mich hier meiner Arbeit zu widmen, wo niemand mich stören würde. Es ist perfekt, nicht wahr?"

„Perfekt", murrte er und versteifte sich. Sie hatte noch immer nicht aufgeblickt und machte auch jetzt keine Anstalten, die Feder aus der Hand zu legen. „Würdest du bitte aufhören und mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

„Oh, hast du was gesagt?"

„Das sollte man meinen. Ich wollte wissen, wieso -"

„Das habe ich dir doch erklärt. Ich brauchte einen Platz, wo ich in Ruhe nachdenken kann."

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass die Unterhaltung nicht so vonstatten ging, wie er es sich wünschte. Nur Hermine merkte davon nichts.

Schließlich hatte er genug. Er beugte sich tief zu ihr hinab und zog vorsichtig mit der einen Hand an dem Pergament, unter dem noch weitere beschriebene Exemplare zum Vorschein kamen, und mit der anderen an ihrer Schreibfeder.

„Du wirst jetzt aufhören und mir zuhören."

„Das geht nicht. Ich muss das fertig machen."

„Nicht jetzt und nicht hier", sagte er hart.

Endlich hob sie den Kopf und registrierte, dass er gefährlich nahe daran war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Na schön", sagte Hermine, die mit einer berechnenden Falte auf ihrer Stirn zu ihm empor lugte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme ineinander.

Snape wappnete gewohnheitsgemäß seinen Geist und richtete sich auf. Hatte sie geweint? Und wenn, sollte es ihn in einem Moment wie diesem überhaupt kümmern?

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen, Hermine. Aber so kann es unmöglich weitergehen. Oder ist es das, was du wolltest? Dass ich darum bettle, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten?"

Hermine fröstelte. Er sprach ganz leise und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich beim Klang seiner wunderbaren Stimme die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken sträubten. Es lag etwas Verruchtes und Verführerisches darin, das es ihr fast unmöglich machte, der Botschaft an sich zu folgen; da sie nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Tage insgeheim damit gerechnet hatte, war sie jedoch nicht sonderlich überrascht von dem Gespräch.

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, alles zu verleugnen, woran ich immerzu festgehalten habe. Ich wollte nicht im Beisein von Potter und Weasley eine Szene machen. Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, auf die beiden Eifersüchtig zu sein." Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus - wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass es genau darum ging, er es sich aber nicht eingestehen wollte. „Wie dem auch sei, deinetwegen habe ich es getan. Und ich wäre bereit, es wieder zu tun. Du raubst mir die Sinne und den Verstand. Aber sollte ich nicht darüber erhaben sein? Ein Mann in meinem Alter?"

Wie er sich irrte. Wusste er denn nicht, dass das Alter zwischen ihnen keine Rolle spielte? Es war seine Unerfahrenheit, die ihn so anfällig und schwach für die alltäglichen Begegnungen mit ihr machten. Banale menschliche Gefühle und Sehnsüchte, kurz alles, was ihm bisher so fremd gewesen war, weil er sich strickt dagegen gewehrt hatte, sie zuzulassen.

Eine lange Pause trat ein. Sie musste sich krampfhaft zwingen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die verständnislos geformten aber immer noch markanten Züge, die unbeschreiblich schwarzen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte.

Sie spürte ihre Lippen vibrieren und schluckte schwer. Hatte sie es nicht längst gewusst? War nicht der Zusammenprall mit Harry der lang erwartete Auslöser von etwas gewesen, das sie immer schon geahnt hatte? Es nun von ihm zu hören, brachte sie fast an den Rand ihrer Beherrschung.

Sie wollte aufstehen und die Arme um ihn legen, wollte verhindern, dass er sich vor ihr erniedrigte und sich selbst zwang, in die Knie zu gehen. Doch sie konnte es nicht, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Beine ihr diesen Dienst versagen würden.

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun", sagte sie, die Stimme nur unweit von einem Krächzen entfernt. Seine große, hagere Erscheinung, die ihr, umhüllt von seinem schwarzen Umhang, anfangs immer solche Furcht eingejagt hatte, erschien ihr nun grotesk. Seine verhärmte Mimik sah seltsam verzerrt aus, die Haut fahl wie tote Asche. Selten hatte er so zerschlagen und verloren auf sie gewirkt. Warum also ausgerechnet jetzt?

Noch bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte, sprudelten ihre Gedanken aus ihr heraus.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Ich möchte nicht mehr Teil dieser Teufelei sein. Du wirst vollenden, was du angefangen hast. Bleib stark. Ich bin dir nur im Weg. Ich habe es begonnen, genau wie McGonagall gesagt hat. Ich bin eine Gefahr für dich, deshalb muss ich dich verlassen."

Seine Augen weiteren sich. Er war nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

Hermine stand auf, Snape aber rührte sich nicht.

Sie sah ihn an und wartete. Er erwiderte starr den Blick, machte jedoch nicht den kleinsten Versuch, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Bei ihrem ersten Schritt kippte sie auf ihren wackligen Beinen fast um. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihr, sich zu fangen.

Snape sah zu. Innerlich schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, aber er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und er stand noch genauso wie zuvor auf seinem Platz. Er wusste um das Gefühl der Hitze, die ihm zu Kopf stieg, während seine Glieder erkalteten. Es war ihm geradezu erschreckend bekannt. Doch er traute sich selbst nicht über den Weg. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihr nachzulaufen. Es stand ihm nicht zu, sie aufzuhalten.

xxx

Er fand die drei Briefe, die sie hinterlassen hatte, direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Drei identisch anmutende Blatt Pergament, von denen zwei an ihre idiotischen Freunde gerichtet waren, das dritte an ihn selbst.

Er las alle drei und stellte fest, dass sie sich nur unwesentlich voneinander unterschieden.

Warum? Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie sie selbst geschrieben, anstatt sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs zu vollenden? Warum war ihm nicht aufgefallen, was sie im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun, als er ihr das Pergament weggenommen hatte?

Er konnte nicht klar denken und starrte erregt auf seinen Tisch ... Aber er musste denken. Er musste herausfinden, was sie damit bezweckte.

Seine Hände zitterten, seine Augen hingegen huschten unermüdlich über die Zeilen, untersuchten jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis, der ihr Vorhaben erklären konnte.

Er legte die drei Briefe aneinander, ließ sie mit dem Zauberstab Seite an Seite durch die Luft tanzen und schob einen über den anderen, bis sich schließlich ein Muster ergab: Eine Karte, ein Plan.

Er sprach von Nagini und einem Raum. Einem geheimnisvollen Raum, den niemand für andere Zwecke verwenden konnte, wenn er bereits besetzt war. Verwunschene Türen führten in diesen Raum und verbargen drei Kämpfer, die darin lauerten. Einer war mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor bewaffnet, ein anderer mit Giftzähnen des getöteten Basilisken, während der dritte Kämpfer seinen Zauberstab schwang, einen schrecklichen Fluch auf den Lippen.

Snape kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er stieß ein finsteres Lachen aus. War sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Das würde niemals funktionieren. Der Dunkle Lord würde Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichmachen, sobald er erfuhr, dass Nagini in Gefahr war. Er würde nach seinen übrigen Horkruxen suchen wollen und feststellen, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Es war zu riskant, ein aussichtsloses Spiel auf Zeit.

Nur widerstrebend gestand er sich ein, dass er versagt hatte. Er hatte ihre halbherzigen Bemühungen, die ihr Vorhaben vor ihm verbergen wollten, auf ihrem Gesicht abgelesen, aber nichts dagegen unternommen. _Nichts._ Erst nach und nach war ihm bewusst geworden, was sie damit bezwecken wollte. Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er ihr das zugetraut. Sie war ein jämmerlicher Lügner. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er sie also nicht davon abgehalten?

Es zerriss ihn schier. Das schlechte Gewissen, die Schuldgefühle. Am schlimmsten aber war das Gefühl, hintergangen worden zu sein. Sie hatte ihn verraten. Es tat weh. Es leckte an seinem blutenden Herzen und lachte über ihn. Und dann war da trotz allem noch die Angst, sie zu verlieren. Was, wenn ihr Plan nicht aufgehen würde? Er durfte nicht daran denken. Die Wut auf sie war das einzige Mittel, mit dem er etwas ausrichten konnte, das Einzige, mit dem er umzugehen verstand.

Er nahm die drei Briefe und stopfte sie in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Dann verließ er das Büro und kehrte den Kerkern den Rücken zu.


	46. Chapter 46

Sommerregen

Kapitel 46

Hermine wischte grob die Tränen beiseite, die über ihre Wangen gelaufen waren. Sie war müde, dachte aber nicht daran, jetzt eine Pause einzulegen. Nicht bevor sie alles vorbereitet hatte.

Gähnend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sah sich um. Ihre Recherchen über Godric's Hollow, die sie mithilfe der _Geschichte der Zauberei_ zur Vollendung gebracht hatte, waren abgeschlossen. Der Raum der Wünsche war voll und ganz ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst und nur schwer als das wiederzuerkennen, was er während ihrer Stunden mit der DA verkörpert hatte. Außer der Tür, durch die man zurück ins Innere von Hogwarts gelangen konnte, gab es noch eine weitere, die nach Hogsmeade führte. An den Wänden brannten ringsherum Fackeln und ließen den steinernen Boden in glutrotem Licht erstrahlen, die Decke war so hoch, dass sie kaum auszumachen war; es war ein gespenstischer Ort, der den einfachen Zweck erfüllen sollte, Nagini in eine Falle zu locken. Nun, da sie es geschafft hatte, alles so zu gestalten, wie sie es brauchte, blieb nur noch eins zu tun.

„Dobby?"

Das leise Wispern ihrer widerhallenden Stimme versetzte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Es gab einen Knall und Hermine stellte erleichtert fest, dass es funktionierte.

„Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen", sagte sie, bückte sich und fiel dem Elfen um den Hals. Es brauchte nicht lange, ihm zu erklären, was sie von ihm wollte. Alles lief genau nach Plan.

Nachdem der Elf eingewilligt hatte, im Raum der Wünsche auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten, verabschiedeten sie sich und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu der Tür, die sie nach Hogsmeade bringen sollte.

Am Aufgang der Treppe, die von den Kerkern nach oben führte, war Snape indes in Gedanken viel zu beschäftigt, um auf sein hämmerndes Herz zu hören, das ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals schlug. Er rauschte weiter, glitt wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Gänge und schnappte sich den erstbesten Gryffindor-Schüler, den er sich greifen konnte. Seine Hand legte sich unnachgiebig auf die Schulter des armen Jungen, seine langgliedrigen Finger gruben sich tief in dessen Fleisch.

„Mr Creevey, wären Sie so freundlich, in Ihrem Turm nach Mr Weasley zu suchen. Er soll Potter aus dem Krankenflügel holen, beide haben unverzüglich in meinem Büro zu erscheinen."

Colin machte ein Gesicht wie damals, als der Basilisk ihn zum Erstarren gebracht hatte.

„Ja, Sir."

Snape fletschte die Zähne und lockerte seinen Griff.

„Gut. Gehen Sie."

Sich die schmerzende Schulter reibend, eilte Colin davon. Snape atmete auf und sah ihm mit einer befriedigenden Genugtuung auf den dünnen Lippen nach. Die Angst des Jungen stachelte ihn an. Er wusste genau, dass Potter zögern würde, auf ihn zu hören. Der einzige Weg, ihn und den Sohn seines Erzfeindes zu vereinen, führte über Hermine. Sie hatte an alles gedacht, sogar daran, dass niemand ihn verdächtigen konnte, etwas mit Naginis Tod zu tun zu haben. Nur ihre eigene Sicherheit hatte sie nicht berücksichtigt.

Ohne Vorwarnung kehrte das schlechte Gewissen in ihn zurück. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, die willenlose Marionette anderer zu werden. Seit seiner Kindheit war er mehr oder weniger auf sich selbst gestellt gewesen und hatte sich durchschlagen müssen, einzig und allein die Aussicht vor Augen, eines Tages nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Erst dort, als sich sein Geist entfalten konnte, hatte er angefangen, Mut zu schöpfen. Doch sein Ehrgeiz hatte ihn zu weit getrieben. Weder dem Dunklen Lord noch Dumbledore hätte er zugetraut, dass sie ihn derart an sich fesseln würden. Welche Chance war ihm also geblieben? Er hatte nie eine andere Wahl gehabt, als mitzuspielen, wenn er seine Widersacher abschütteln wollte, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

„Was glotzen Sie so, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen und nahm die eigenartige bunte Brille ab, die sie auf der Nase sitzen hatte; er sah sie nicht zum ersten Mal damit und hatte insgeheim schon gewettert, wann sie sie im Unterricht tragen würde.

„Es ist Ihr Kopf, Professor. Ich wette, ein Schlickschlupf sitzt darin. Ihnen schwirren zu viele Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Das ist nicht gut."

Snape sah sie abschätzig von oben herab an und knurrte. Wenigstens hatte sie so viel Taktgefühl, ehrlich das zu sagen, was sie dachte, anstatt wie all die anderen nach Ausflüchten zu suchen; bei genauerer Überlegung hatte sie mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte, nicht mal ganz unrecht.

Zwei jüngere Hufflepuffs, die gerade um die Ecke gebogen waren, machten bei seinem Anblick kehrt und suchten schleunigst das Weite. Früher hätte er hämisch darüber gelacht, jemanden zu sehen, der sich aus Furcht vor ihm fast in die Hose machte, heute gab ihm jeder dieser kleinen verängstigten Wichte Kraft. Sie zeigten ihm, dass er jemand war, dass er es am Ende doch zu etwas gebracht hatte. Worauf wartete er also noch? Es gab viel zu tun. Er musste sich nur erst darüber klar werden, wo er anfangen sollte.

Luna schien den Vorfall nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und hüpfte beschwingt davon. Er ließ sie ziehen. Sie war mit der bemerkenswerten Ausnahme von Neville eine der wenigen unter seinen Schülern, bei denen er bis heute nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, inwieweit sie bei Sinnen war oder nicht - an Hermine wagte er im Augenblick nicht einmal zu denken.

xxx

„Was soll das heißen!", rief Harry erbost und knallte den Brief, den Hermine an ihn gerichtet hatte, auf Snapes Tisch. „Was soll heißen, sie wird da sein? Wo wird sie sein?"

Die Stimmung in Snapes düsterem Büro in den Kerkern war alles andere als gut. Als wären die Vorwürfe, die der Professor sich machte, nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, musste er sich nun auch noch mit Harrys Arroganz herum quälen.

„Ihr Plan sieht vor, Nagini in den Raum der Wünsche zu locken, wo wir sie töten werden", sagte Snape träge.

„Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Genau deshalb müssen wir ihr zuvor kommen. Wir dürfen die Schlange auf gar keinen Fall in die Nähe der Schule bringen und werden ihr stattdessen in Godric's Hollow auflauern."

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wieso um alles in der Welt glaubt Hermine nur, dass sie dort sein wird?"

„Weil Nagini seit einiger Zeit dort versteckt wird."

„Natürlich. Lassen Sie mich raten, _Professor_ ", sagte Harry, wobei er das letzte Wort besonders hasserfüllt betonte, „das hat sie von Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

Snapes dunkle Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen. Er beugte sich gefährlich nah zu Harry hinab, der trotz der einschüchternden Gestalt seines Lehrers nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, nachzugeben. Alle beide standen sich gegenüber, den Tisch in ihrer Mitte und starrten einander in die Augen.

„Das ist weder der richtige Augenblick, noch der richtige Ort, um darüber zu diskutieren, Potter", bellte Snape.

„Tatsächlich", höhnte Harry. „Ich frage mich gerade, wie es Hermine gelungen ist, Hogwarts zu verlassen."

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", sagte Snape mit gekräuselten Lippen.

„Sagen Sie nicht", keifte Harry, was Snape dazu veranlasste, die Brauen zu heben, „ _Sie_ hätten sie nach draußen geschmuggelt, um ihr dabei zu helfen, diesen dämlichen Plan zu vollenden!"

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Potter. Haben Sie den Brief nun gelesen oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Dann erübrigt sich diese Frage. Sie hat den Raum nach ihren Wünschen gestaltet, das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen."

„Aber ich dachte, es sei unmöglich, die Schule bei den derzeitigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verlassen!"

„Das gilt nicht für den Raum der Wünsche, Harry", warf Ron geistesgegenwärtig ein.

„Schön, dass wenigstens einer von Ihnen den Gedankengängen Ihrer Freundin folgen kann", sagte Snape. „Nun, sobald Sie die Giftzähne haben, machen Sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Wir werden uns dort treffen, nach Hogsmeade gehen und Seite an Seite nach Godric's Hollow apparieren, was nicht allzu schwer sein dürfte. Vergessen Sie nicht, den Tarnumhang mitzunehmen, Potter, er könnte sich als nützlich erweisen. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen um Dumbledore und das Schwert. Klar soweit?"

Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Die selbstgefällige Art seines Professors schien ihm nicht besonders zu behagen. Zudem war der Tarnumhang seines Vaters wie ein rotes Tuch, das zwischen ihm und Snape ausgebreitet böse Erinnerungen an Harrys drittes Schuljahr wachwerden ließ.

„Sind Sie anderer Meinung, Potter? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir irgendwann dazu kommen werden, diese Unterhaltung zu vertiefen. Aber nicht heute. Wir haben einen Horkrux zu zerstören, lassen Sie uns gehen."

„Ich schwöre dir, ich brech ihm seine krumme Nase", zischelte Harry Ron auf dem Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens zu, aus der sie die Giftzähne holen wollten, wie Hermine es vorgesehen hatte.

„Du hast mein vollstes Verständnis, Harry", sagte Ron lässig. „Aber du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Wir dürfen Hermine nicht im Stich lassen."

„Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte uns was gesagt, anstatt sich einfach auf und davon zu machen. Was, wenn es schief geht? Oder wenn Snape nicht kommt, weil er seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen will?"

„Sag das nicht, Mann. Er wird kommen. Immerhin geht es um Hermine."

xxx

Im Schulleiterbüro klemmte Snape das Schwert von Gryffindor im Inneren seines Umhangs verborgen unter den Arm und klappte das Portrait Dumbledores zu. Er war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als die Stimme seines Mentors nach ihm rief.

„Einen Moment noch. Bevor du gehst, habe ich dir etwas zu sagen, Severus."

Snape hielt inne. Beinahe spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihn nicht zu beachten, doch Dumbledores sanfter Tonfall machte ihn stutzig. Er wirbelte herum, und siehe da, der alte Mann enttäuschte ihn nicht. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, dass es fast so aussah, als würden seine blauen Augen feucht glänzen.

„Was ist denn noch, Albus?", fragte Snape am Rande seiner Geduld.

Wenn er alles richtig berechnet hatte, hatte es ihn fast genauso viel Zeit gekostet, seinem verstorbenen Schulleiter das Vorhaben zu erklären, wie die Jungs brauchten, um die Giftzähne des Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu holen. Dabei hatte er vorgehabt, vor ihnen den Raum der Wünsche zu erreichen.

„Harry könnte versuchen, das Grab seiner Eltern ausfindig zu machen. Sei vorsichtig und gib Acht, dass euch niemand dort sieht."

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Dumbledores letzte Worte gingen in einem Gefühl des Schmerzes unter. Die Warnung dahinter erreichte ihn kaum. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, im Beisein seiner Schüler den Grabstein der Potters zu besuchen.

„Natürlich, Albus", brachte Snape kaum hörbar hervor, ehe er kehrtmachte und endlich das Schulleiterbüro hinter sich ließ. Es war ihm nahezu unerträglich, sich einzugestehen, dass seine mentale Fassade zu bröckeln drohte, wie es ihm schon einmal passiert war, als Harry in das Denkarium geblickt hatte. Sich jetzt vorzustellen, dass es wieder so vonstatten gehen könnte, drückte ihm fast die Luft ab. Einen grausamen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was schlimmer werden würde: Den Ort aufsuchen zu müssen, an dem Lily gestorben war und wo sie an der Seite ihres Mannes ihr Grab gefunden hatte, oder es auch noch im Beisein ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes tun zu müssen. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Das Leben spielte unbarmherzig mit ihm. Ohne ausreichend gegen das Kommende gewappnet zu sein, setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Als er den Raum der Wünsche erreichte, waren die Jungen schon dort und unterhielten sich mit dem Elfen, den Hermine vorsorglich herbestellt hatte, damit niemand anders den Raum verwenden konnte.

Er war gerade dabei, sich von dem Schreck zu erholen, den Albus ihm bereitet hatte, da hörte er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Potter und Weasley sich ausgiebig über das Dorf unterhielten.

„Stellt euch nur vor, Godroc's Hollow ist mein Zuhause gewesen. Meine Eltern waren glücklich dort, bis Voldemort sie umgebracht hat. Seither war ich nicht mehr da."

„Muss schlimm für dich sein", sagte Ron.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr Grab besuchen."

„Dobby würde Harry Potter gern begleiten, Sir."

Harry sah aus, als würde er tatsächlich innig darüber nachdenken, den Elfen mitzunehmen. Und wenn es nur sein sollte, um Snape damit eins auszuwischen.

„Beim nächsten Mal, Dobby", sagte Ron schnell, der auf keinen Fall einen Ärger wie den von neulich mit dem Professor heraufbeschwören wollte. „Du musst hier bleiben und zusehen, dass niemand außer uns den Raum betritt."

Snape verschwendete keine Sekunde und steuerte auf die drei zu, um dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten, der ihn wie ein unvorbereiteter Schlag in die Magengrube getroffen hatte. Der Junge platzte geradezu vor Neugier. Er hingegen ärgerte sich jedes Mal, wenn Albus Recht behielt: Lily mit James vor seinem inneren Auge glücklich zu sehen, war das Letzte, was er derzeit gebrauchen konnte.

Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich ihnen und fasste Potter ins Visier.

„Wir alle wissen, was in Godric's Hollow passiert ist, Potter. Vergessen Sie in Ihrem Eifer nicht, warum wir wirklich hier sind."

Er stürmte an ihnen vorbei und hetzte im Laufschritt auf die Tür zu, die laut Hermines Aufzeichnungen dazu dienen sollte, über einen Tunnel nach Hogsmeade zu führen.

„Der Augenblick der Wahrheit ist gekommen", sagte er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet. „Nutzen wir die Dunkelheit zu unserem Vorteil."

Harry und Ron winkten Dobby zu und setzten Snape nach. Hinter der Tür tat sich ein finsterer Tunnel auf und alle drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, um Licht zu machen.

„Ich hoffe, der Gang führt nicht fälschlicherweise zur Peitschenden Weide", murmelte Ron bitter, doch niemand antwortete; die Anspannung wuchs buchstäblich mit jedem Meter, den sie sich von Hogwarts entfernten.

Der Weg kam ihnen endlos vor. Kaum einer der drei sagte etwas und bald fing jeder an, sich in Gedanken vorzustellen, was Hermine wohl gerade machte. Während Harry und Ron dicht beieinander blieben, glitt Snape mit seinen langen Schritten lautlos vorneweg. Als hätten sie es im Stillen so vereinbart, hielten beide Jungs gebührend Abstand zu ihm. Sie hatten schon aus Prinzip beschlossen, auf Snape sauer zu sein, weil es einfacher war, ihm die Schuld für Hermines übereilten Aufbruch zuzuschieben, als selbst dafür aufkommen zu müssen. Nur hin und wieder kam das schlechte Gewissen hoch, das ihnen sagte, sie hätten sich mehr um die Sorgen ihrer Freundin kümmern müssen. Harry ertappte sich sogar dabei, sich zu fragen, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie tiefere Gefühle für ihren Professor entwickelt hatte, für die sie im Grunde genommen nichts konnte.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Tunnels und kamen vor der Rückseite eines großen Wandgemäldes zum Stehen.

„Schlüpfen Sie unter den Umhang und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie mit den Füßen nicht solchen Lärm machen wie eben noch. Bleiben Sie drunter, bis ich Ihnen etwas anderes sage. Wir dürfen nichts riskieren."

Harry gehorchte murrend, zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Jacke und schlug ihn in einem geübten Schwung über sich und Ron.

„Gut", sagte Snape und klang wenigstens halbwegs zufrieden dabei. Er klappte die Rückseite des Wandgemäldes nach außen und stieg durch das freigewordene Loch aus dem Tunnel. Obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was ihn erwartete, hatte er sofort Haltung angenommen. Es schien ihn nicht mal sonderlich zu kümmern, dass er in dem Raum, in den er gelangte, nicht allein war.

„Ah, guten Abend, Aberforth."

Harry blickte sich um, um zu erkennen, mit wem Snape redete. Sie waren in einem schmuddeligen Raum, der entfernt an eine heruntergewirtschaftete Dachkammer in einem alten Bauernhaus erinnerte. Schon tauchte aus dem Schatten einer Tür ein großer Mann an Snapes Seite auf, dessen Gesicht von einem langen Bart überwuchert war. Harry und Ron hielten den Atem an und bemühten sich, so lautlos wie möglich an Snape vorbei aus dem Loch zu klettern. Sie wussten plötzlich, wo sie waren, da sie den Mann schon zuvor gesehen hatten und den Raum einem Hinterzimmer im _Eberkopf_ zuordnen konnten. Was ihnen jedoch erst jetzt auffiel, war die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit des Mannes zu jemandem, an den sie bisher nicht gedacht hatten: Er hatte dieselben stechend blauen Augen wie Dumbledore.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis wieder jemand hier durchkommt", sagte er unwirsch. „Ihr müsst in eurem Schloss ja ganz schön am verzweifeln sein."

„Wie ich sehe, hat Ariana Sie informiert", entgegnete Snape ungerührt, der noch immer den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, nun aber das Licht gelöscht hatte. „Dann sollte mein Besuch Sie eigentlich nicht überraschen."

„Tut er nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie im Auftrag meines Bruders hier sind. Und die beiden anderen auch."

Er blickte an Snape vorbei und vermittelte Harry das Gefühl, er würde plötzlich sichtbar und splitterfasernackt dastehen, obwohl er eigentlich sicher war, dass er unter dem Tarnumhang nicht gesehen werden konnte.

„Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie es nicht an die große Glocke hängen, Aberforth", sagte Snape warnend, dem sich der Eindruck aufdrängte, zu viele Leute wüssten um das große Geheimnis mit den Horkruxen oder aber auch dem, was sich zwischen ihm und Hermine abgespielt hatte. Dass die Kneipe des Wirts einen zwielichtigen Ruf hatte, war eine Sache. Noch viel mehr störten ihn die ganz persönlichen Erfahrungen, die er im Eberkopf mit Aberforth gemacht hatte, als dieser ihn vor vielen Jahren beim Lauschen erwischt hatte.

Zum Gehen bereit, wandte Snape sich ab, doch Aberforth griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Geheimnisse sind bei mir in der Regel gut aufgehoben. Ich denke trotzdem, ich sollte Sie warnen, Snape. Wenn Sie Albus im Schulleiterbüro wiedersehen, sagen Sie ihm, diese Kimmkorn war nach seinem Tod bei mir und hat versucht, ein bisschen was über ihn herauszufinden."

Die blauen Augen des Mannes blitzten auf. Er ließ von Snape ab und sie sahen sich aufmerksam an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht viel, außer dass ich die Geduld mit ihr verlor. Ich hab ihr geraten, ihre dreckigen Fühler besser nicht bei uns auszustrecken. Diese Skandalnudel wird ganz sicher nichts über ihn bringen, was das Andenken an meine Familie beschmutzen kann." Er stieß ein unheimliches Lachen aus, das ihn ihm Gegensatz zu Albus Dumbledore verbittert wirken ließ. „Aber wem sage ich das, Sie wissen am besten, wie mein Bruder war."

Snape lächelte schmal, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Können wir von hier aus apparieren?"

Aberforth nickte grimmig.

„Ich hab alle Flüche und Banne aufgehoben, falls das Mädchen zurückkommen möchte. Sie sah ziemlich durch den Wind aus, muss ich sagen. Kam hier durch und spazierte einfach in meinen Laden ... hoffentlich geht es ihr gut."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Es traf ihn wie ein spitzes Messer genau zwischen die Rippen. Sie hatten genug Zeit vergeudet.

Er fuhr herum und streckte seinen Arm aus.

„Potter, Weasley, festhalten. Es geht los."


	47. Chapter 47

xxx

Ein Song, der derzeit bei mir rauf und runter läuft: 'The Slow Show – Dresden', untermalt vom wunderschönen Berliner Chor 'Cantus Domus':

 _'I'm sorry I'm leaving_

 _But I don't think I'm standing here_

 _I'm a mess, I'm a mess, so let me confess_

 _What I've done, what I've seen, what I've heard_

 _And the room is changing colour_

 _And everything's looking grey_

 _I'm a mess, I'm a mess, you said it best_

 _Should you go, should you stay, should you stay ...'_

xxx

Aus gutem Grund.

Alles Liebe, houseghost/burdenofimpurity

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 47

Harry und Ron kamen sich vor, wie durch einen engen Schlauch gezwängt und nach Verlassen seines Endes wieder gewaltsam in Form gedrückt. Auf wackeligen Beinen klammerten sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang aneinander und machten sich mit ihrer Umgebung vertraut. Zuerst fiel ihnen die feuchte Luft auf, nicht warm, aber auch nicht zu kalt, dann hörten sie das sanfte Klopfen feiner Regentropfen, die rhythmisch auf den Tarnumhang niederprasselten. Endlich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und den schwach flackernden Lichtkegel einer nahestehenden äußerst altmodisch aussehenden Straßenlaterne. Die gesamte Umgebung hatte etwas Unwirkliches, was nicht nur an Snapes schwarzer Rückseite lag, die in wachsamer Haltung vor ihnen aufragte. Godric's Hollow war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Viele berühmte Hexen und Zauberer hatten hier gelebt und ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Jedes aus der magischen Welt stammende Kind wusste etwas darüber und nicht einmal Harry war davor gefeit gewesen, die Geschichten mit Begeisterung und auch einer gehörigen Portion Ehrfurcht in sich aufzusaugen. Die Gerüchte, die er und Ron bisher über das sagenumwobene Dorf aufgeschnappt hatten, schienen ihnen in den Knochen zu sitzen, wo sich eine Eiseskälte breitmachte und die gesamte Vorfreude in einem Happen verschluckte. Sogar die friedlich angelegten kleinen Häuser, die die Straße, in der sie gelandet waren, säumten, hatten einen in ihren Augen eigentümlichen, ja geradezu respekteinflößenden Charakter.

„Sind wir da?", fragte Harry leise, und für einen kurzen Augenblick kehrte die Aufregung in ihn zurück: Er war zuhause, er war dort, wo er Teil einer Familie gewesen war. Er spürte es bis in die kleinste Faser hinein, hier kam er her und hier gehörte er tief in seinem Herzen hin. „Sind wir wirklich in Godric's Hollow?"

„Mund halten", zischte Snape, den Zauberstab nach wie vor fest in der Hand haltend, so dass Harry instinktiv den Blick auf die glitzernden Pfützen zu seinen Füßen senkte; dem Professor war es naturgemäß gleich, dass er sich benahm wie ein zurückgewiesener, zutiefst enttäuschter Narr. Seine Zeit mit Lily und all das, was darauf gefolgt war, hatte tiefe Wunden in ihm hinterlassen, die nicht einmal Hermines Einfluss auf ihn gänzlich heilen konnte. Außerdem war er nicht hier, um Potter Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche zu erwischen; Harry wusste nichts von seinen Gefühlen für Lily und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Nachdem Snape sich ausgiebig vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, ermahnte er sie eindringlich, komme was wolle, hinter ihm zu bleiben. Gleich darauf setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Harry und Ron folgten. So sehr sie auch darauf brannten, jeden Winkel, der sich vor ihnen auftat, erkunden zu wollen, wussten sie doch, dass es zwecklos war, ihn zu etwas anderem überreden zu wollen. Es gab auch so genug, das sie zu bereden hatten.

„Voll krass, das mit Dumbledore, oder?"

„Irgendwie schon", sagte Harry. „Er hat mir nichts von einem Bruder erzählt."

„Aber die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend."

„Kann man so sagen."

Während sie sich mit gesenkten Stimmen unterhielten, führte Snape sie ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zu einem Dorfplatz, wo Ron wie erstarrt innehielt. Er zog Harry am Ärmel und flüsterte aufgeregt: „Sieh mal, Harry! Das bist du!"

Und tatsächlich erkannte Harry die Abbilder seiner Eltern und von sich selbst in Stein gehauen auf dem Zentrum des Dorfplatzes.

„Das haben sie zu euren Ehren errichtet", hauchte Ron leise.

Harry sagte nichts und betrachtete mit offenem Mund das Gesicht seiner Mutter. Fast bildete er sich ein, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel bewegten, als sie sanft zu ihm hinab lächelte.

Erst als Ron ihn wegzog, gelang es ihm, den Blick von ihren schönen Zügen zu lösen. Snape war indes unbehelligt weitergegangen, denn sie mussten einen kleinen Spurt hinlegen, um ihn einzuholen.

„Findest du es nicht auch eigenartig, dass niemand auf den Straßen ist? Wären in den Häusern keine Lichter, könnte man meinen, alles sei ausgestorben."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und zuckte die Achseln.

„Es regnet doch, oder? Wer läuft da schon gerne draußen im Dunkeln rum? … Sieh mal, da drüben ist die Kirche. Dort haben sie ihr Grab."

Er spürte die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, die ihn schon beim ersten Gedanken an Godric's Hollow gepackt hatte, und Rons Antwort ging ungehört unter. Schlagartig hatte er nur noch Augen für den Friedhof, auf den sie sich zubewegten.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Harry", sagte Ron beschwichtigend, dem der schwere Atem seines Freundes ununterbrochen in den Ohren lag. „Wir müssen zuerst Hermine finden."

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, Snape zu hassen, dass es eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn war, den Professor als Puffer zu sehen, an dem er seine Unzufriedenheit auslassen konnte. Es kam ihm gerade recht, es auch jetzt zu tun, denn natürlich ahnte er nichts von der Anspannung, die in Snape steckte. Genauso wenig konnte er wissen, wie schwer es für ihn war, hier zu sein. Oder dass ihm Dumbledores Worte beim Abschied beinahe Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten und er in eben diesen Minuten nur aufrecht weitergehen konnte, weil er zu tief in sich gekehrt war, um auf seine beiden Schüler zu achten. Er hasste sich dafür, in Potters Gegenwart so anfällig und sentimental zu reagieren. Am liebsten hätte er die Mission abgebrochen und kehrtgemacht. Aber auch das würde Lily nicht zurückbringen - im Gegenteil, denn es würde das Risiko für Hermine, in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, erheblich steigern.

Während Harry unverwandt auf Snapes wallende Rückseite starrte, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, fragte er sich, wo Hermine jetzt gerade steckte. Er hatte in Büchern über Godric's Hollow gelesen und versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was brauchbar sein könnte, doch nichts war dabei, mit dem er etwas anzufangen wusste. Wenn Voldemort also tatsächlich seine Schlange hier versteckt hielt, musste er sich wohl oder übel auf Snape verlassen, was ihm bei ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit so ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte.

Wenige Meter vor sich sahen sie Snape an dem schmiedeeisernen Tor vorübergehen, das auf den Friedhof führte. Harry juckte es gewaltig, unter dem Umhang hervorzukommen und nach dem Grab seiner Eltern zu suchen. Er war unsichtbar ... es wäre so einfach. Vielleicht würde Snape ja nicht mal merken, dass er nicht mehr da war ...

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Fast war ihm, als würde die unsägliche Abneigung, die er Snape gegenüber hatte, zu einem eigenständigen Leben erwachen und ihn dazu verführen, sich gegen ihn zu wenden. Er glaubte es zu spüren, das Böse in ihm, das letztes Jahr zum Vorschein gekommen war. Es hatte bereits versucht, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Und wieder lockte es ihn, rief seinen Namen und übermannte ihn. Der dunkle Teil von Voldemorts zerspaltener Seele, den Dumbledore so lange vor ihm geheimgehalten hatte, den Horkrux, den Voldemort damals unweit von hier unwissentlich auf ihn übertragen hatte.

Und auf einmal war ihm egal, was Snape denken mochte. Er war noch nie am Grab seiner Eltern gewesen und sehnte sich unendlich danach, sie zu besuchen. Er wollte es so sehr, dass er es einfach tun musste, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte.

Harry blieb stehen, und Ron mit ihm.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron im Flüsterton.

„Geh du allein weiter und finde Hermine."

Die Zeit unter dem Tarnumhang schien stillzustehen. Ron sah sich um. Er war hin und hergerissen, ob er Snape folgen sollte, der starrköpfig weiter des Weges ging, oder nicht.

„Das ist verrückt, Harry", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Snape wird darüber gar nicht glücklich sein."

„Und wenn schon! Ich muss das tun, Ron. Du würdest es nicht anders machen, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst."

Ron holte tief Luft und atmete sie langsam durch die Nase aus.

„Jaah, du hast Recht. Aber hier geht es um Hermine. Sie braucht uns vielleicht."

„Und wenn es das erste und einzige Mal ist, dass ich hier herkommen kann? Verstehst du nicht, wie wichtig das für mich ist?"

Sie tauschten einen langen Blick, den vielleicht längsten seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft; Ron verstand nur zu gut. Er war ein Weasley und eng mit seiner Familie verwachsen. Wie sollte er da etwas anderes vorgeben?

„Ich glaube dir, Harry, das tue ich wirklich. Es gibt nur ein Problem. Siehst du, was da vorne ist?"

Harry blinzelte und blickte verwirrt in die Richtung, in die Ron deutete. Es war kurios, aber zuerst sah er nur Snape, der ein ganzes Stück weit von ihnen zum Stehen gekommen war und sich im Lichtschein der Straßenlaternen wie die zu groß geratene Fledermaus, für die man ihn bisweilen halten konnte, abhob. Dahinter, halb verfallen und trostlos anmutend, sah er das Haus.


	48. Chapter 48

xxx

Ich bin müde.

Aber ich kann nicht einschlafen.

Mein Körper hat Hunger.

Aber ich kann nicht essen.

Es spielt keine Rolle.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, wenn ich keine Erleichterung verspüre?

Ich sitze einfach nur da und starre ins Nichts hinein.

Irgendwann fange ich mit dem Schreiben an.

Über die Geister, die mich Tag und Nacht verfolgen.

Wie alles nur so schiefgehen konnte.

Wie Leute andere verletzen.

Ich verstehe ihre Sprache, kann mich aber nicht mit ihnen unterhalten.

Seit ich ein Kind war, glaube ich, ich bin allein.

Mir fehlen die Worte, um das auszudrücken, was ich fühle.

Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich nicht hier hergehören.

Ich möchte wissen, wieso das so ist.

Aber ich bin zu müde, um weiter nach Antworten zu suchen.

Und dann, nach Stunden des Weinens, verfalle ich endlich dem Schlaf. Wieder.

xxx houseghost/burdenofimpurity xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 48

Snape, dem die langen, regennassen Strähnen unschön ins Gesicht geklebt waren, harrte wie angewurzelt auf seinem Platz aus. Viele Jahre waren ins Land gezogen, doch noch immer war ihm, als wäre kein einziger Tag vergangen, seit er Lilys toten Körper unter den Trümmern hervorgezogen hatte. Genau wie damals sah er das Loch im Mauerwerk vor sich, das entstanden war, als der Dunkle Lord seinen Todesfluch auf Harry abgefeuert hatte. Er war heimlich gekommen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob die Gerüchte stimmten; um zu sehen, ob sie noch lebte ...

Inzwischen hatten etliche Efeuranken von dem schäbigen Gebäude Besitz ergriffen, das unwiderruflich dem Verfall preisgegeben war. Bald würden sie es im Ganzen verschlucken, ebenso wie die Hecke es mit dem Tor gemacht hatte.

Unwillkürlich musste er schaudern. Er fühlte bis in die Tiefen seines Seins hinein die Dunkelheit, die ihn alleine beim Gedanken an das Geschehene umgab. Die Kälte, die ihm in die Knochen kroch, war beinahe unerträglich.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte: Harry und Ron waren losgelaufen, was unter dem Tarnumhang nicht so einfach war. Atemlos erreichten sie ihn, fast unmittelbar darauf durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille.

„Ich will es sein, der Nagini tötet", sagte er ohne langes Zögern. „Ich will es ihm heimzahlen." Jetzt vor dem Haus zu stehen, in dem er seine Eltern verloren hatte, machte ihn nicht nur unendlich traurig, sondern auch furchtbar wütend.

„Sie werden Ihre Gelegenheit noch früh genug bekommen, Potter", antwortete Snape mechanisch. „Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie nichts überstürzen." Auch dann, wenn er heute ziemlich genau sagen konnte, wie es sich mit Nagini und Mr Weasley zugetragen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es alles andere als ein Kinderspiel werden würde, die Schlange zu beseitigen.

„Ich will es aber jetzt tun!", beharrte Harry und streckte den Kopf unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Ron entsetzt rief: _„Harry, was tust du da?"_ Doch niemand der beiden beachtete ihn; zu groß war der Wunsch jedes einzelnen Rivalen, Rache zu üben.

Seine Augen trafen auf Snapes, der ihn voller Abscheu fixierte -

Und dann hörten sie den Schrei, der alles zum Erliegen brachte. Zeitgleich rissen alle drei den Kopf herum. Ron krächzte: „Hermine - es kam aus dem Haus!"

Er stürzte los und schubste Harry fast um, der sich aber im Nu wieder gefasst hatte, den Tarnumhang von ihren Körpern zog und im Laufen in seine Tasche steckte. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend, raste er Ron hinterher. Vergessen war sein Hass auf Snape und das Bedürfnis, seinen Frust an ihm auszulassen. Er hörte nur noch sein wild schlagendes Herz und sah, wie Ron sich auf das überwucherte Tor zubewegte, das sich gerade rechtzeitig krachend aus den Angeln hob und meterweit durch die Luft segelte: Snape, der Harry mit seinen langen Schritten nachsetzte, hatte es weggesprengt.

Harry lief weiter, wurde aber von einem Zauber im Rücken getroffen, der ihn mit dem Gesicht voraus zu Boden warf. Er riss sich schmerzhaft das Knie auf und fluchte laut über seine eigene Dummheit: Er hätte es wissen müssen!

Als er sich stöhnend und aus der Nase blutend hochrappeln wollte, sah er, wie Snape im Sprung über ihn hinwegsetzte, den Zauberstab auf Ron richtete und auch ihn aus dem Weg räumte. Ron schien nicht recht zu begreifen, was geschehen war, denn er blieb ächzend liegen.

„ _Stupor!"_ , rief Harry planlos, kaum dass er freie Sicht auf Snape hatte, doch der war bereits durch die morsche Bretterwand gebrochen, die anstelle der Tür vor den Eingang genagelt war. Der Zauber verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite und schlug neben seinem Kopf in eine Mauer ein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ron?", fragte Harry, der humpelnd seinen Freund erreichte.

„Dieser miese Sack!", schimpfte Ron. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!"

Harry zog Ron mit sich, der schwerfällig auf die Füße kam.

„Los, weiter, wir können ihn noch immer einholen … die Schlange gehört mir!"

Sie erreichten den Eingang und sahen vor sich nichts als Düsternis. Erst das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe ließ die Silhouetten der zerstörten Einrichtung erkennen. Die Stille, die sie umfing, war drückend, doch als sie einander in die Augen schauten, waren sie sich einig, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten unter anderem etwas, das einmal ein Schrank gewesen war, daneben die Überreste eines Garderobenständers, der der Länge nach auf dem Boden lag, ein paar Meter weiter den Treppenaufgang. Wo sie auch hinblickten, schälte sich Tapete von den Wänden, alles roch modrig.

„Wo ist er hin?", wollte Ron voller Aufregung wissen.

Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und horchte. Behutsam und so leise wie möglich schlich er voran, stieg über gezackte Bretter und Schutt hinweg. Während er auf der Suche nach Snape und Hermine seinem Instinkt vertraute, versuchte er zusätzlich, im Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabs Spuren ausfindig zu machen. Nicht lange darauf wurde er fündig: Mehrere Fußabdrücke im Staub ließen vermuten, dass nicht nur Snape die Treppe nach oben genommen hatte.

Leise schlichen sie hinauf und gelangten in einen Flur, durch den ein feuchter Wind fegte. Unweit von sich konnten sie das riesige Loch sehen, das Voldemorts Fluch in das Haus geschlagen hatte. Hier war die Verwüstung am größten. Etwas Licht, von den Straßenlaternen stammend, fiel von draußen herein und beide löschten ihre Zauberstäbe.

Auf einmal lief es Harry eisig den Rücken hinunter. Er hörte eine Stimme zu sich sprechen, die so durchdringend war, dass er ruckartig beide Hände hochriss und auf die Ohren presste:

„ _Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte ... komm näher."_

Harry schwankte bedrohlich und stützte sich mit der Hand an einer Mauer ab, wo er langsam auf die Knie ging, um nicht wieder auf sein zerschrammtes und blutendes Bein zu fallen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich auch nur einen Meter weiter zu bewegen, geschweige denn, irgendwo sonst hinzugehen; diesen Gefallen würde er Voldemort oder seiner Schlange nicht tun.

„Harry! Harry, was ist mit dir?"

Er spürte, wie Ron ihn auf die Füßen ziehen wollte, sträubte sich jedoch dagegen. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie selten zuvor und übertünchte damit mühelos die Schmerzen in seinem aufgeschlagenen Knie.

„Es ist Nagini", brachte er unter Qualen hervor. „Sie weiß, dass ich hier bin. Sie wusste, dass ich kommen würde ..."

„Woher -", flüsterte Ron, verstummte aber sofort wieder.

Der Schwanz der Schlange, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, peitschte vor ihnen durch die Luft. Ron packte Harry am Kragen seiner Jacke und warf sich rücklings mit ihm auf den Boden. Sämtlicher, darauf befindlicher Unrat drückte Harry ins Kreuz. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen, so schummrig war ihm.

Ron tauchte schemenhaft neben ihm auf und stürzte sich todesmutig mit dem Giftzahn des Basilisken auf die Schlange.

„Nimm das!", brüllte er außer sich und versetzte ihr einen Hieb. „Und das!"

Zischelnd wälzte Nagini sich zur Seite, um ihm zu entkommen, doch Ron gab nicht nach und hackte bedrohlich auf sie ein. Schließlich verschwand die Schlange unter einem Haufen Schutt und Gerümpel.

Für einen endlos anmutenden Moment trat Ruhe ein und Harry kämpfte unter Schmerzen damit, in die Realität zurückzufinden.

„Ich glaube, es war ein Fehler, hier herzukommen", sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme, deren Kopf im nächstgelegenen Türrahmen auftauchte. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und atmete schwer. Ihr buschiges Haar war zerzaust und sah angesengt aus. Es stach in sämtliche Richtungen, ihre Lippe blutete und über ihrer linken Braue war ein Schnitt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Ich wollte ihr einen Feuer-Fluch aufhalsen, hatte aber kein Glück."

Hermines Stirn glänzte nass vom Schweiß, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte, ihre Versuche, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, misslangen kläglich. Stattdessen brach ein unterdrücktes Husten aus ihr heraus, gefolgt von einem unbarmherzigen Schwall Tränen.

Harry und Ron starrten sie entgeistert an. Ihnen entging nicht die Verzweiflung, die in ihren Augen lag. In letzter Sekunde konnte Harry sich verkneifen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie alles vermasselt hatte. Sie hätte nicht auf eigene Faust losziehen dürfen.

Offenbar am Ende ihrer Kräfte rutschte Hermine mit dem Rücken am Türrahmen nach unten und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Hermine!", kam es wie aus einem Munde und alle beide stürzten auf sie zu.

Auf halbem Weg wurde Harry erneut zurückgehalten: Es war wieder da, Naginis Zischeln, das ihm in die Ohren drang.

„ _Du entkommst mir nicht. Ich werde dich kriegen ..."_

Harry, der wusste, dass sie auf sich allein gestellt waren, gefror aus Sorge um Hermine das Blut in den Adern. Sie hatte sich eindeutig zu viel zugemutet. Und wo zum Teufel steckte eigentlich Snape?

„Ron, bleib bei Hermine und kümmere dich um sie, ich glaube, sie ist verletzt!"

„Ist gut!", rief Ron; schon war er bei ihr. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht Harry, das Biest muss sie gebissen haben!"

Schlagartig kehrte das Leben in Harry zurück. Er sah Ron abtauchen und vernahm das Murmeln seiner Stimme, die beruhigend auf Hermine einredete. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, richtete Harry sich auf und brüstete sich gegen das, was auch immer kommen mochte. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: Er durfte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen.

„Das machst du nicht noch mal, hörst du?", zischte er auf Parsel, während er die Schlange in eines der schwer zu definierenden Zimmer lockte. „Komm und zeig dich, du Feigling!"

Harry wusste nicht mal, wieso es so war, aber er hatte keine Angst vor Nagini. Er war im Haus seiner Eltern. Irgendwo hier, nur wenige Meter entfernt, war seine Mutter gestorben, um ihn zu retten ...

Unweit von sich hörte er ein Poltern, als die Schlange mit ihrem massigen Körper durch die Trümmer glitt und achtlos alles beiseite räumte, das ihr im Weg war. Blitzschnell hielt er seinen Giftzahn in der Hand und richtete ihn auf die sich ihm nähernde Schlange. Er sah dabei zu, wie sie sich Meter für Meter in seine Richtung wälzte. Als sie zu ihm sprach, kehrte der Schmerz in ihn zurück und brachte seine Beine ins Wanken, stärker und schlimmer denn je.

„ _Du gehörst mir, Harry Potter. Du bist mein."_

Harry fühlte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Was passierte mit ihm? War es etwa der in seinem Inneren gefangene Horkrux, der von ihm Besitz ergriff, damit er Nagini nichts anhaben konnte? Nicht mehr lange und er würde ebenso wie Hermine ohnmächtig werden. Seine Beine wurden taub und immer schwerer.

Noch einmal wand Nagini sich spielerisch durch den Schutt, dann hob sie den Kopf und öffnete ihre gewaltigen Kiefer. Er sah sie wie in Trance vor seinen Augen verschwimmen und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn beißen oder vielleicht doch eher mit ihren Muskeln zerquetschen würde. Blindlings stach er mit dem Giftzahn auf sie ein, konnte aber keinen Treffer landen. Nach einigen Versuchen gab er es auf. Er musste einsehen, dass es zwecklos war, sich ihr entgegenzustellen, solange der Horkrux in ihm etwas anderes wollte ...

Harry keuchte. Jede Bewegung, die er machte, kostete ihn Kraft und zehrte an seinem Verstand. Schließlich ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Als er sie wieder öffnete, nahm er ihn wahr: Snapes Schatten, der hinter Nagini zum Vorschein kam. Auf einmal war Harry gleich, wie sehr er und Snape sich hassten. Sie waren beide hergekommen, um Hermine zu retten und die Schlange zu töten.

Er schöpfte neuen Mut und redete in Parsel auf Nagini ein, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Vage sah er die blitzende Klinge des Schwerts durch die Luft sausen und war voller Zuversicht, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht verfehlte. Er wusste es, so sicher, dass sein Herz einen triumphierenden Sprung in die Höhe machte. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das er so nicht erwartet hatte -

Da passierte es auch schon: Der Hieb, der die grauenvolle Schlange entzweite, war präzise und kraftvoll geführt. Er wurde gespeist von jahrelangem Hass und dem Wunsch, der Tyrannei Voldemorts ein Ende zu bereiten.

Erleichtert rang Harry nach Luft und stolperte auf seine Freunde zu. Ebenso schnell, wie das Schwert zum Einsatz gekommen war, fiel es scheppernd neben den Überresten Naginis zu Boden.

„Wo haben Sie die ganze Zeit gesteckt?", sagte Harry und bemühte sich redlich, die Vorwürfe, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, hinunterzuschlucken; die Erleichterung wurde zur Ernüchterung, als er die verhärmten Züge seines Professors sah, die frei von jeglichen Emotionen wirkten.

„Nicht jetzt, Harry!", wand Ron energisch ein. „Hermine braucht Hilfe! Sie hat Bissspuren am Arm."

„Lassen Sie mich das machen, Weasley", sagte Snape und schob sich mit funkelnden Augen an Harry und Ron vorbei auf Hermine zu, um sich um die Verletzung zu kümmern, die Ron entdeckt hatte.

Während er leise vor sich hinmurmelnd mit dem Zauberstab die Wunde reinigte, brachte keiner der anderen ein Wort hervor. Erst als Snape seine Arbeit abgeschlossen hatte, kehrte Harrys Trotzhaltung in ihn zurück.

„Wir müssen sie von hier wegbringen", sagte Snape. „Sie braucht Ruhe. Lassen Sie uns gehen. Es ist nur eine Frage von Stunden, bis er merkt, dass das Monster, das er schuf, tot ist. Er kann es wahrscheinlich nicht spüren, aber das heißt nicht, dass er sich nicht vergewissern wird, ob es ihr gut geht."

„Was?", fragte Harry höhnend. „Es gibt keinen Vortrag darüber, was wir falsch gemacht haben? Das Mindeste wäre eine Entschuldigung von Ihnen, weil Sie uns in den Rücken gefallen sind und dann plötzlich verschwunden waren!"

Snape schnaubte abwertend.

„Sie wissen, dass ich es mir nicht erlauben konnte, mit Ihnen zusammen gesehen zu werden."

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles."

Ein schwaches Stöhnen signalisierte den beiden, dass Hermine Teile der Unterhaltung mitverfolgte.

„Hört auf zu streiten. Ihr habt es geschafft … ich wusste, dass du das Schwert von Gryffindor führen kannst ..."

„Ich glaube, sie fantasiert", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen an Harry gewandt, das dieser matt erwiderte. Beiden fiel eine ungeheure Last vom Herzen. Es ließ sich nicht beschreiben, was in ihnen vorging, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

„Wie es jetzt wohl weitergehen wird?", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„Das liegt bei Ihnen, Potter", sagte Snape barsch. „Sie sind der letzte Horkrux."

Harry schwieg. Er begriff langsam, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen dabeihaben wollte, weil er so anfällig für sie war.

In seiner unberechenbaren Gleichgültigkeit bückte sich Snape und entzog Hermine Rons Fürsorge. Harry beobachtete ihn und schüttelte sich, als er sah, wie er sie auf die Arme hob. Es riss ihn förmlich auseinander, dazustehen wie ein hilfloser Vollidiot und dabei zuzusehen, wie Hermine sich an ihn schmiegte und die Nase an seine farblose Wange drückte. Das Lächeln kehrte auf ihre Lippen zurück, und Snape sagte nur: „Wie kindisch von dir, zu glauben, du könntest mich retten, indem du dich von mir abwendest."

Snapes ausdrucksloses Gesicht widerte Harry an. Er verstand nichts, weil er nicht wusste, was zuletzt in den Kerkern zwischen Hermine und dem Professor geschehen war. Doch tief in seinem Herzen war er sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes verhieß. Snapes Stimme war kalt und unfreundlich gewesen, was im Augenblick des Triumphs über Voldemort absolut unangebracht schien. Es lag kein Bedauern und kein Hoffnungsschimmer darin, nichts, was auch nur annähernd sympathisch oder mitfühlend geklungen hätte. Am schlimmsten aber war, dass Harry sich nicht allein wegen Hermine so elend fühlte, sondern weil er insgeheim Angst vor dem hatte, was als Nächstes kommen würde.


	49. Chapter 49

Sommerregen

Kapitel 49

Sie verließen das verfluchte Haus in Godric's Hollow in vollkommener Stille. Es wäre ohnehin unnötig gewesen, mehr dazu zu sagen, denn weder Harry noch Ron hatten Lust darauf, länger dort zu verweilen. Was Hermine anbelangte, die war eingeschlafen, kaum dass sie die Treppe erreichten, die nach unten führte.

Draußen wies Snape seine Begleiter an, das Tor wieder an Ort und Stelle zu zaubern, damit alles so wirkte wie zuvor; dem Professor war anzumerken, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, mit Hermine auf den Armen auf die offene Straße zu treten, um einen Platz zu finden, von dem sie apparieren konnten. Harry und Ron, die beide wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen waren, mussten sich ebenso erst an den Anblick gewöhnen.

Harry ergriff Snapes Arm, noch ehe dieser den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Es gab einen kräftigen Ruck, dann waren sie fort, unspektakulär und ungesehen. Sie gelangten in den Eberkopf und wurden von Aberforth empfangen, der mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck Hermines schlaffe Gestalt musterte.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", sagte er fordernd.

„Sie wurde von Nagini gebissen", erwiderte Snape knapp.

„Grundgütiger! Warum hat sie nicht auf mich gehört?"

Snape stieß ein Fauchen aus. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es unmöglich sein würde, in dem Haus, das derart von dunkler Magie besudelt war, erfolgreich den Fluch mit dem Dämonsfeuer auszuführen, um den Horkrux beseitigen zu können. Zum Glück im Unglück war niemand da gewesen, der die Schlange bewacht hatte, was Nagini im Allgemeinen auch gar nicht nötig hatte.

„Das weiß nur sie selbst", murmelte er bitter.

Er scheuchte Harry und Ron ungeduldig voran. Nacheinander kletterten sie in den Gang, der zur Schule führte. Erst dort wandte Snape sich nach Aberforth um.

„Nagini ist tot. Informieren Sie den Orden. Alle sollen die Augen und Ohren offen halten, es könnte sein, dass wir bald Besuch bekommen."

Sie trennten sich und eilten durch die Düsternis des unterirdischen Gangs davon. Im Raum der Wünsche angelangt, schickte er den Elfen weg und legte Hermine behutsam auf dem Boden ab.

„Ich kann nicht weiter mit Ihnen gegen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, ich muss dringend mit Albus reden. Entgegen meines Instinkts vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie in der Lage sind, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen", sagte er eindringlich zu den beiden Köpfen, die unter dem Tarnumhang hervor spitzten. „Sie braucht einen Stärkungstrank und strikte Bettruhe. Sagen Sie Poppy, sie hätte sich überarbeitet und wäre vor Übermüdung über ihren Büchern zusammengebrochen."

Harry war erleichtert, als Snape ihm den Rücken zukehrte und mit wehendem Umhang davon stürmte. Es war einfacher so.

Er steckte endgültig seinen Tarnumhang weg, bückte sich und hob seine friedlich schlafende Freundin auf die Arme. Ron kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Glaubst du, es ist was dran an dem, was Snape zu Aberforth gesagt hat?"

„Wer kann das schon wissen", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Jedoch war ihm keineswegs wohl zumute.

Wie zuvor Aberforth wollte auch Madam Pomfrey wissen, was mit Hermine geschehen war. Sie machte das mulmige Gefühl in Harrys Magen mit ihrem aufgeregten Gewusel nicht gerade besser.

„Hättet ihr nicht auf sie aufpassen können? Ihr hängt doch die ganze Zeit mit ihr zusammen … wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?", schimpfte sie aufgebracht und schob die beiden wieder hinaus.

„Mir gefällt das alles gar nicht", sagte Ron erschöpft und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Ratlos zuckte Harry mit den Achseln.

„Mir auch nicht. Aber wenn wir hier herumstehen und warten, bis Hermine wieder fit ist, können wir unmöglich weiterkommen. Ich denke, wir sollten die anderen zusammentrommeln und sie warnen, dass Voldemort versuchen könnte, in das Schloss einzudringen. Snape hat Recht, fürchte ich, Voldemort wird sich vergewissern wollen, dass es Nagini gut geht. Früher oder später wird er auch nach seinen anderen Horkruxen sehen und was dann geschieht, möchte ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen."

„Dann sollten wir besser was unternehmen, oder?", schloss Ron. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es reicht, nur die Lehrer und die Mitglieder des Ordens zu warnen. Wir brauchen einen Plan, wie wir den anderen Bescheid geben können … wäre Hermine jetzt hier, wüssten wir genau, was wir tun sollen."

Harry nickte betrübt.

„Wir könnten es über die verzauberten Galleonen versuchen. Neville und Luna haben sie immer bei sich. Sie wollten mich mehrmals dazu bringen, mit den DA-Treffen weiterzumachen -"

„Ja, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee."

Nachdem sie sich einig waren, ließen sie den Krankenflügel wehmütig hinter sich. Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass er es sofort zu spüren bekommen würde, sobald Voldemort den Tod seiner Schlange bemerkte. Ihm grauste davor und so stellte er sich im Geiste den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum vor, der um diese Uhrzeit bestimmt menschenleer sein musste, da die Schüler des Gryffindor-Turms alle in ihren Betten lagen. Er fühlte das Bedürfnis, sie weiterschlafen zu lassen und sich ebenfalls eine Pause zu gönnen, um die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden abzuhaken. Aber er wusste auch, dass Voldemort es ihm nicht so einfach machen würde.

xxx

„Bitte, ich muss gehen … verstehen Sie nicht?"

„Ich sage es zum letzten Mal, Miss Granger, Sie gehen nirgendwo hin. Und jetzt legen Sie endlich den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und schlafen Sie."

„Aber … Harry … Ron ..."

Verbissen kämpfte Hermine in ihrem Bett im Krankenflügel gegen die Müdigkeit. Das sanfte Prasseln des Regens, das sie auf ihrem Weg zum Haus der Potters begleitet hatte, war verschwunden. Ebenso das Chaos, das in Godric's Hollow über sie hereingebrochen war, das verfluchte Gebäude, in dem es unmöglich gewesen war, das Dämonsfeuer zu beherrschen.

Sie blinzelte und sah schattenhaft die harschen Züge Madam Pomfreys, die ihr Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch betupfte.

„Es wird alles Gut, meine Liebe … es wird alles gut."

Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie fühlte Snapes Gegenwart und roch seinen typischen Duft ... wie er sie auf die Arme hob … es war wie in einem Traum. Die Würde, die er ausstrahlte, sein unbändiger Stolz ... als würde er direkt hinter ihr stehen und mit seinem Atem ihre Haut berühren.

Sie musste nachdenken, einen Plan zurechtlegen, doch sie war zu sehr auf Severus fixiert und zu schwach, dem Drang zu widerstehen, nach ihm zu suchen.

„Können Sie nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Wo denken Sie hin, Miss Granger? Sie bleiben über Nacht hier, morgen sehen wir weiter."

Hermines Blick schweifte hilflos auf das Fläschchen mit dem Stärkungstrank, das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Sie schüttelte sich. Wusste Madam Pomfrey denn nicht, was sie getan hatte? Nein, natürlich nicht. Kaum jemand wusste es und es würde vielleicht auch niemand sonst erfahren ...

„Ich muss … hier raus", faselte Hermine. „Harry, Ron … sie brauchen mich ..."

Ebenso wie Severus. Doch Hermine wagte gar nicht erst, weiter daran zu denken. Ihre Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter. Madam Pomfrey, die sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, seufzte und ließ die Hand sinken.

„Es ist wohl besser, ich hole noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass die Schmerzen längst nicht mehr da waren, schließlich hatte Severus sie geheilt, besann sich aber eines Besseren. Die Welt war noch nicht bereit, zu erfahren, was sich zwischen ihr und dem Professor abspielt hatte.

„Ja, bitte", sagte sie träge; es gab nur einen Weg hier raus und Madam Pomfrey würde sie nicht so ohne Weiteres ziehen lassen.

Krampfhaft zwang sie sich, still zu liegen. Sie wartete, bis die Krankenschwester davon geschlurft war. Als sie sicher war, dass sie sie nicht beobachtete, schlug Hermine ihre Decke zurück und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett. Ihr war ganz schummrig zumute, als sie von der Matratze glitt und mit den nackten Zehen den Boden unter sich spürte. Sie schnappte sich das Fläschchen von ihrem Nachttisch und schüttete den Inhalt freizügig in ihren Mund. So schnell sie konnte, suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. Dann schlich sie, die Klamotten unter die Arme geklemmt, im Nachthemd bei der Tür hinaus.

Der Korridor war dunkel und ruhig. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich klammheimlich davonzumachen, und rannte blindlings drauflos.

Weit kam sie nicht: Schritte hallten zu ihr herüber und Hermines nächtliche Reise durch das Schloss endete abrupt hinter einem Mauervorsprung. Zitternd presste sie sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen ... wie sehr sie sich wünschte, es wäre Severus. Doch der war es nicht. Sie kannte das Geräusch, das seine langen Schritte auf dem Boden verursachten, das leise Rascheln seines schwarzen Umhangs. Diese Schritte jedoch waren kürzer, hektischer … wer auch immer sie hier im Nachthemd entdecken würde, würde ihr nichts als Ärger einbringen.

Sie stand still und harrte aus. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen und wagte kaum zu atmen.

Es war die Gestalt einer Frau, die ihren Zauberstab in Hermines Richtung streckte.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, komm raus", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

Hermine trat mit klopfendem Herzen ins Licht und hielt ihre Kleidung schützend vor den Körper.

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine Erklärung dafür", sagte Tonks ungewohnt streng. „Weißt du nicht, wie gefährlich es ist, nachts hier rumzuschleichen?"

„Oh, die hab ich", sagte Hermine unverwandt; es hätte wohl kaum Sinn gemacht, in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich befand, das verzauberte Pergament zum Vorschein zu bringen und zu behaupten, dass sie bei Snape nachsitzen sollte. „Ich kann sie dir nur nicht geben."

Sie musterten einander und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Tonks ebenso zerstreut war wie sie.

„Also, du hast nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, dass Aberforth den gesamten Orden zusammengetrommelt hat, oder?", fragte Tonks.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Könnte sein. Ich komm eben aus dem Krankenflügel, es sind ein paar seltsame Dinge passiert ..."

„Dann bring ich dich mal besser in deinen Turm", bot Tonks an.

Sie gingen ein Stück schweigend nebeneinander her und Hermine wusste nicht, ob es noch einen Sinn machte, ihr die Geschehnisse zu verheimlichen oder nicht. Sie spürte den Drang, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte, um mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Tja, hier trennen sich unsere Wege", sagte Tonks vor dem Portraitloch der Fetten Dame.

Hermine bedankte sich für alles und blickte ihr nach. Es war ungewiss, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte, erlebte sie die nächste ungeahnte Überraschung: Der Raum war berstend voll mit Schülern, die sich angeregt unterhielten, selbst Sir Nicholas schwebte unter ihnen. Nur Harry und Ron waren nirgends zu sehen.

Peinlich berührt raffte Hermine ihre Kleidung zusammen und blickte sich um, aber niemand schien auch nur die geringste Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

„ _Hermine!_ Hermine, wo kommst du denn her?"

Es war Ginny, die auf sie zu rannte und sie in die Arme schloss.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine, die den beunruhigenden Eindruck nicht loswurde, irgendetwas Seltsames war im Gange. „Wieso seid ihr alle wach?"

„Hat Harry dir nichts gesagt?", platzte es aus Ginny heraus. „Wir sollen uns bereithalten. Voldemort könnte auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sein."

„Wo ist Harry? Ich komm gerade aus dem Krankenflügel, Gin. Unterwegs bin ich auf Tonks gestoßen und sie meinte, der ganze Orden wäre alarmiert."

„Dann scheint es ja richtig ernst zu werden. Anscheinend hast du es noch nicht gehört, Hermine."

„Was? Was hab ich nicht gehört?"

„Sie haben Pius Thicknesse als neuen Zaubereiminister eingesetzt. Scrimgeour ist tot. Er hat bis zuletzt versucht, sich dem Ministerium in den Weg zu stellen."

Hermine stolperte zu einem abgewetzten Sessel und setzte sich darin nieder. Keine Sekunde später war sie wieder auf den Beinen. Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr übel.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, Ginny", sagte sie und erneut drangen Tränen in ihre geröteten Augen. Der Gedanke an das, was das zu bedeuten hatte, war zu viel für sie. Insbesondere, wenn sie vor sich sah, was Voldemort Severus oder Harry antun könnte.

„Ich – ich sollte mir nur schnell was anziehen."

„Okay, ich werde hier auf dich warten. Aber beeil dich, Neville meinte, wir treffen uns alle im Raum der Wünsche!"

Hermine war bereits die Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal hoch gelaufen. Sie warf ihre Sachen auf das Bett, zog das Nachthemd über den Kopf und schlüpfte hastig in bequeme Kleidung. In Windeseile war sie wieder bei den anderen, die sich allesamt beim Portraitloch der Fetten Dame versammelt hatten. Davor stand, in ihrem Morgenmantel, Professor McGonagall.

„Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja! Mir wurde soeben mitgeteilt, dass Sie unerlaubt den Krankenflügel verlassen haben."

„Das ist richtig, Professor", sagte Hermine betont nüchtern, doch lange würde sie diese Fassade nicht aufrecht halten können. Etwas in der Stimme ihrer Schulleiterin jagte ihr Angst ein, schreckliche Schuldgefühle wurden in ihr wach.

Es gab leises Gemurmel im Hintergrund und Hermine konnte hören, dass einige der Schüler hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die Umstände tuschelten, die dazu geführt haben mochten.

„Nun, dann geht es Ihnen wohl besser", stellte McGonagall mit blitzenden Augen klar.

Hermine nickte und versuchte, nicht in die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler zu sehen, die teils ängstlich, teils erwartungsvoll um sie standen.

Was hatte sie nur getan?

„Gut. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."

„Es gibt da noch etwas, Professor", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich fürchte, wir haben dringlichere Probleme. Voldemort ist -"

„Ist auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, ich weiß."

McGonagalls Worte waren forsch und brannten sich unbarmherzig in ihr Herz. Entgeistert starrte Hermine sie an. Was ging hier vor? Hatte Severus ihr davon erzählt? Wo war er? Sie musste ihn sehen. Sie musste ihn finden, bevor Voldemort ihn an sich reißen würde ...

„Nun denn", sagte McGonagall entschieden in die Runde, „wie Sie gehört haben, stehen wir vor einem Problem. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Jeder, der volljährig ist und bleiben will, wird hiermit beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, dass die jüngeren Schüler das Schloss verlassen. Es gibt einen Geheimgang, der direkt nach Hogsmeade führt. Kommt alle mit."

Sie winkte ihre Schüler nach draußen, viele von ihnen in ihren Schlafanzügen oder Morgenmänteln.

Hin und hergerissen sah Hermine dabei zu, wie die Schüler nacheinander durch das Portraitloch stiegen. Als nur noch Ginny übrig war, nahm Professor McGonagall Hermine beiseite.

„Er ist nicht hier. Sie sollten besser nicht auf ihn warten. Gehen Sie mit Ihren Freunden, Miss Granger."

Hermine fühlte McGonagalls Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie nach draußen schieben wollte. Ihre Beine bebten, doch sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wie die Professorin das so belanglos sagen konnte.

„Wer ist nicht hier?", hörte sie wie aus weiter Ferne Ginny fragen.

Hermines Eingeweide verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, wodurch die Lüge, die sie auf den Lippen hatte, nur noch unwirklicher zu werden schien.

„Niemand, Gin. Lass uns gehen."


	50. Chapter 50

Sommerregen

Kapitel 50

Keiner der drei Freunde hatte erwartet, dass der Andrang im Raum der Wünsche so groß werden würde. Erleichtert, dass sie wieder zusammengefunden hatten, lagen sie sich kurz nach der Ankunft der Gryffindors, die McGonagall hergebracht hatte, in den Armen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Ron schielte verlegen zu Boden und auch Harry sah Hermine nicht direkt in die Augen. Beide hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sie im Krankenflügel zurückgelassen hatten.

„Es geht schon", sagte Hermine würdevoll. „Ich bin Madam Pomfrey entwischt und hab mir eine Extraportion Stärkungstrank genehmigt."

„Tut uns echt leid, dass wir nicht bei dir geblieben sind, aber sie hat uns rausgeworfen", erklärte Ron.

„Schon in Ordnung, wirklich … jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass ich euch hier gefunden habe."

Wie es den Anschein hatte, verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit mit dem Geheimgang, der vom Eberkopf zum Schloss führte, in und um Hogwarts wie ein Lauffeuer. Ständig ging eine der beiden Türen zum Raum der Wünsche auf und spülte neue Ankömmlinge ins Innere, während andere hinausgeführt wurden, um von Aberforths Kneipe aus unterzutauchen. Manche der Schüler wirkten unentschlossen, ob sie bleiben sollten oder nicht, andere zutiefst verängstigt, wiederum andere kampfbereit.

Hermine, Harry und Ron standen dicht beieinander und warteten darauf, dass in dem Getümmel keiner der anwesenden Hauslehrer mehr auf sie achtete (Professor Slughorn hatte still und heimlich die Verantwortung für Slytherin übernommen, da Snape durch seine Abwesenheit glänzte und nicht aufzufinden war). Gelegentlich sah Ginny zu ihnen herüber, die bei ihren Klassenkameraden stand, und tauschte einen wehmütigen Blick mit Harry.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten uns bereitmachen und von hier verschwinden, bevor meine Eltern da sind und auf die Idee kommen, mich mit Ginny fortzuschicken", sagte Ron leise. „Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, dass das noch zu einer ganz schönen Diskussion führen wird."

„Sie will eben nicht gehen", sagte Hermine fahrig. „Sie möchte in Harrys Nähe sein. Und das ist nur verständlich, finde ich."

„Aber ich möchte, dass sie geht, weil sie dann in Sicherheit ist", sagte Harry stur.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und entgegnete nichts mehr dazu.

„Ich glaube, es ist soweit", raunte Harry schließlich. „Schnell jetzt!"

Alle drei bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge und stahlen sich zurück ins Schloss.

„Die glauben doch unmöglich, dass wir brav bei denen bleiben und ihnen zusehen, wie sie Ordnung in das Chaos bringen", sagte Ron belustigt.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", entgegnete Hermine. „McGonagall weiß irgendwas, da bin ich sicher. Nur was genau das ist, kann ich nicht sagen."

xxx

Alle hatten sich um das magische Feuer versammelt, das die Szenerie trotz der Dunkelheit gespenstisch erhellte. Manche von ihnen standen reglos, andere scharrten ungeduldig mit den Füßen, während sie warteten.

Snape als einer von ihnen ließ seine schwarzen Augen unauffällig durch die Menge gleiten. Die Nachtluft in diesem Teil des Landes war, anders als in Godric's Hollow, ungewöhnlich kalt. Zu allem Übel hatte der Regen noch immer nicht aufgehört und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er die Zeit im Schulleiterbüro nicht dazu genutzt hatte, einen schützenden Zauber über seinen Körper zu legen, der ihn vor der Kälte bewahrte. Durchtränkt bis auf die Haut und inmitten der anderen Todesser, wagte er es nicht, unbegründet den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Und das aus gutem Grund.

Die beschauliche Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald war zu einem Ort des Grauens verkommen, wo sich der größte Abschaum der gesamten magischen Welt versammelt hatte: Hier trafen langbeinige Spinnen auf gefühllose Inferi, die neben blutrünstigen Riesen standen, über deren unförmigen Häuptern hoch oben lauernd die Dementoren kreisten. Es war eine gewaltige Streitmacht, die Voldemort aufgestellt hatte. Die Nerven aller Kreaturen lagen blank; jede unbedachte Bewegung würde ein Chaos ungeahnten Ausmaßes auslösen, ganz gleich, wie eindringlich sie dazu angehalten wurden, auf ihren Herrn zu warten. Den seltsamsten Anblick jedoch bot eine untersetzte Hexe in einem pinkfarbenen Kostüm in ihrer Mitte, die auf Befehl des neuen Zaubereiministers mit ihrem Patronus die über den Baumkronen schwebenden Dementoren in Schach hielt.

Eine ganze Weile starrte Snape mit leerem Blick auf ihr krötenartiges Gesicht. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, jemanden mit dem Imperius zu belegen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, einen Patronus auszuführen. Bis zuletzt hatte er nicht daran geglaubt. Sie musste - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - verrückt sein, wenn ihre Hingabe für das Ministerium sich dem Willen der Dementoren entgegensetzen konnte. Weit bedeutender als diese Erkenntnis jedoch war, dass keiner seiner Mitstreiter zu ahnen schien, dass er den Einzigen unter ihnen verkörperte, der dazu in der Lage war, selbst einen Patronus hervorzubringen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit ließ der Regen nach, während sie da standen und warteten. Snapes Füße steckten längst bis zu den Knöcheln im Schlamm, seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei. Er vermutete, dass sein Herr bald alle Orte nach den Horkruxen durchsucht haben musste und dann zu ihnen stoßen würde. Zugleich hoffte er, dass ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen war, der Voldemort verriet, wer ihn bestohlen hatte ...

Es kam aus heiterem Himmel, obwohl es das war, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: Ein Zeichen von Voldemort.

Harry hatte es gewusst, so sicher, wie er gewusst hatte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, der zwischen ihm und dem Mörder seiner Eltern entscheiden sollte.

Wie so oft fing es mit einem leichten Ziepen auf seiner Stirn an, das immer stärker und durchdringender wurde. Genau so hatte es auch damals angefangen, als er zum ersten Mal direkten Blickkontakt auf Professor Quirrells Turban gehabt hatte und dachte, Snape wäre die Ursache für den Schmerz.

„Harry!", sagte Hermine und klammerte sich verängstigt an seinen Arm. „Harry, was ist mit dir?"

Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht, dachte er insgeheim. Ihr besorgter Blick hatte sie längst verraten.

„Ich kann spüren, dass er unzufrieden ist, Hermine. _Sehr_ unzufrieden."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Er wusste Bescheid. Voldemort wusste, dass seine Horkruxe nicht mehr sicher waren.

„Siehst du ihn?"

„Ja."

„Wo ist er? Harry, hörst du mich?"

Der Schmerz schlug erneut zu und Harry wurde von ihm fortgerissen ...

Das sanfte Rascheln nackter Füße auf dem kalten Boden kündigte Voldemorts Ankunft an. Die Umstehenden stoben ehrfürchtig auseinander und offenbarten eine Schneise in ihrer Mitte, durch die Voldemort ins Zentrum der Versammelten glitt. Bella war nicht aufzuhalten und fand sich sofort an seiner Seite ein. Auch Snape trat nach vorn und verbeugte sich mit all dem Stolz, der ihm noch geblieben war. Er spielte seine Rolle gut. Niemand wusste, dass die Bewunderung, die er seinem Herrn gegenüber empfunden hatte, längst zu Verachtung verkommen war.

Voldemort selbst reagierte nicht auf die Begrüßung. Er ließ nicht erkennen, was in ihm vorging, als er zu seinen Todessern sprach, und es fiel auch kein Wort über die Schlange. Bis zum Schluss der Rede wusste Snape nicht, was sein Herr vorhatte.

„Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind, und doch versteckt sich Harry Potter unter ihnen, anstatt zu mir zu kommen. Was meinst du dazu, Lucius?"

„Es ist ein Jammer, Herr. Wir – wir hätten ihm einen gebührenden Empfang bereitet."

„Genug geredet", sagte Voldemort und brachte ein unwirkliches Lächeln hervor, ehe er das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.

Die Menge tobte, alles verkam zu einem einzigen Gebrüll und Geschrei. Dann, für einen winzigen Augenblick, trat vollkommene Stille ein, ehe der schützende Patronus in ihrer Mitte erlosch und sich bis auf die engsten Verbündeten Voldemorts alle Anwesenden zugleich in Bewegung setzten.

Die Erde schien unter der Last der Schritte und des Getrampels zusammenzustürzen. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass auf den ersten Metern keiner der Todesser sein Leben lassen musste, als die Riesen mit ihren meterlangen Füßen über sie hinweg donnerten wie die Brandung des Meeres, wenn sie gegen die Klippen der Küste schlug. Die Übriggebliebenen standen und warteten weiter.

Voldemort beobachtete triumphierend das Schauspiel. Endlich wandte er sich an die verbliebenen Todesser.

„Folgt ihnen und bringt den Jungen zu mir. Ich muss der sein, der ihn tötet."

All jene, die bis zuletzt geblieben waren, stiegen in die Luft und lösten sich in Rauch auf. Als auch Snape zu ihnen stoßen wollte, hielt Voldemort ihn zurück. Er sprach nur ein einziges Wort, kalt und kristallklar: „Bleib."

Snape erstarrte auf dem Fleck, auch Bella zögerte. Ihr war anzusehen, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, ihren Herrn mit Snape zusammen zurückzulassen.

„Es ist nicht deine Anwesenheit, die ich wünsche, Bellatrix", sagte Voldemort und richtete seine roten Augen direkt auf die ihren.

Durchtrieben von ihrem Ehrgeiz weiteten sich Bellas Pupillen, als würde sie dagegen aufbegehren wollen; sie tat es nicht und richtete den Blick zur Erde. Erst dann verbeugte sie sich und ging rückwärts davon, bevor auch sie in die Luft stieg und in der Dunkelheit untertauchte.

Mit dem Verschwinden der Riesen wurde der Lärm zunehmend leiser und hinterließ eine unangenehme Leere in Snapes Kopf. Eine quälende Minute lang starrte er auf die rote Flamme in der Mitte der Lichtung, die durch ihren Zauber geschützt munter auf und nieder züngelte; fast glaubte er, von ihr verhöhnt zu werden, weil ihm die Erlaubnis, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, versagt worden war.

„Bellas Eifer, mich zu beschützen, ist unübertroffen", sagte Voldemort in Gedanken versunken.

Snape reckte den Oberkörper empor und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau."

„Bemerkenswert einfältig, wolltest du sagen."

„Sie ist schön, keine Frage", sagte Snape sanft. „Jeder in unseren Reihen würde sich sofort um sie reißen, wäre sie nicht verheiratet ..."

„Aber du nicht, Severus, habe ich Recht? Was könnte dich dazu verleiten, ihr zu verfallen?"

„Ihr wisst, dass ich immer strebsam war, mein Herr. Es ist der Intellekt einer Frau, der meines Erachtens nach ganz besondere Reize verborgen hält."

Voldemorts Nasenschlitze erzitterten abfällig.

„Du tust, als wärst du nicht an ihren Körpern interessiert."

„Im Gegenteil", sagte Snape wie selbstverständlich. „Aber nur wenige Frauen verstehen es, mir zu schmeicheln."

„Ehrliche Worte, Severus. Ich habe dich immer sehr dafür geschätzt."

Voldemort empfand offensichtlich keine Bedrohung durch das Liebesleben seines Todessers. Er schien der Überzeugung zu sein, Snape sei über Lily hinweg. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Kaum jemand wusste von den Gefühlen, die Snape für ein weiteres Muggel-Mädchen entwickelt hatte. Ihm selbst war immer noch unbegreiflich, wie Hermine es geschafft hatte, ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Was fand sie nur an ihm?

Sie sahen einander lange an und Voldemort lachte dumpf auf. Doch ebenso schnell wie das freudlose Geräusch ertönte, verebbte es wieder.

„Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Ollivander", sagte er. „Du warst viele Jahre eng an Dumbledores Seite, und doch ist es dir nicht gelungen, mir seinen Zauberstab zu bringen."

Snape antwortete nicht. Sein immerwährend bleiches Gesicht, das vom Schein des flackernden Feuers rötlich erhellt wurde, blieb unleserlich. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, nicht mehr lügen zu müssen, um endlich reinen Gewissens in den Spiegel schauen zu können!

„Du wusstest es und hast nichts getan. War es so schwer, mir diesen Gefallen zu erweisen?"

Voldemorts Forderung, auf die er keine Antwort geben konnte, dröhnte unbarmherzig in seinen Ohren, ohne dass Snape auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte.

„Er war alt und sentimental, Mein Lord", sagte er dann. „Er hatte alle nur erdenklichen Mittel und Wege, ihn vor mir zu verbergen. Niemand hat ihn mehr gesehen."

„Das sehe ich. Sonst wäre er längst zu mir gekommen. Ich bin der einzige Zauberer, der seiner würdig ist."

Inzwischen hatten wohl die ersten Eindringlinge den magischen Schutz, der um das Schloss herrschte, durchbrochen. Einzelne Fragmente eines Kampfes waren zu hören und es fühlte sich an, als würden gewaltige Erschütterungen den Erdboden heimsuchen. Voldemort achtete nicht darauf. Seinen Zauberstab zwischen den knochigen Fingern drehend, fing er an, unermüdlich im Kreis um Snape herumzugehen.

xxx

Harry musste zu Boden gefallen sein, denn als er wieder er selbst war, saß Hermine bei ihm und hielt seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß.

„Snape ist jetzt mit ihm allein", sagte Harry dröge. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, will Voldemort Dumbledores Zauberstab. Aber wozu?"

Hermine stockte der Atem. Es nahm ihr schier die Luft, daran zu denken, was sie damals mit Severus besprochen hatte, als er kurz davor gewesen war, die Nerven zu verlieren. Was wäre wohl anders geworden, wenn er Harry den Zauberstab ausgehändigt hätte?

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich kann es mir denken", sagte Hermine. „Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

Harry hörte sie nicht mehr. Er schloss die Augen und tat sein Möglichstes, den in seinem Kopf pulsierenden Schmerz nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Es war zwecklos. Er sah alles: Voldemort, der vom Wahnsinn zerfressen seine Kreise zog, Snape, der beinahe Harrys Mitleid erregte, weil er seinem Herrn ausgeliefert war, und das im Hintergrund züngelnde Feuer.

Der Regen auf der leergefegten Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald wurde wieder stärker, doch Snape harrte starr auf seinem Platz aus. Es passierte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er sich gezwungen sah, eine Demütigung über sich ergehen zu lassen, weil sein Herr unzufrieden mit ihm war. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass mit ihm gespielt wurde, doch es hing zu viel davon ab, um sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Als ich dich heute mit den anderen hierher befohlen habe, dachte ich, ich könnte dir vergeben."

„Mein Lord -"

„Schweig."

Voldemort glitt bis auf wenige Zentimeter an ihn heran. Er beugte seinen kahlen Kopf zu Snape hinunter, nahm einen weißen Finger und schob damit beinahe zärtlich anmutend dessen Kinn nach oben, um leise etwas in sein Ohr zu flüstern.

Einen Moment lang begriff Snape nicht, was geschah, ehe der sanfte Tonfall Voldemorts abermals in Kälte umschlug.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und glaube nicht, dass du noch von Nutzen für mich bist. Ich werde jemand anderen finden müssen, der sich um Hogwarts kümmert. Amycus vielleicht ..."

Snape begriff, in welcher Gefahr die Schule schwebte. Aber er begriff auch, dass dies vielleicht sein Ende bedeutete. Er wollte widersprechen, wollte seinen Herrn wie so oft zuvor besänftigen, konnte es aber nicht. Zu groß war der Schock, der ihn traf und seinen Protest in der Kehle erstickte.

Plötzlich erwachte der Zauberstab, den Voldemort in seinen langen Fingern hielt, zum Leben. Unfähig, etwas zu tun, spürte Snape, wie sich die Spitze des Stabs ruckartig seinem Oberkörper näherte, seine Kleidung aufschlitzte und in seine Haut stach. Mühelos drang sie tiefer und hinterließ eine Spur aus warmem Blut und unbeschreiblichem Schmerz, der sich über ihn stülpte und ihn in der Mitte auseinanderbrach.

Auf einen Schlag wich die gesamte Luft aus seinen Lungen. Seine Augen flackerten auf und seine Hände kamen hervor, um das böse Etwas aufzuhalten, doch Voldemort ließ in eben diesem Moment wieder von ihm ab.

„Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht, mein treuer Diener."

Er trat zurück und übergab Snape seinem Schicksal.

„Mein Lord ..."

Die markante Stimme war zu einem einzigen Raspeln geworden. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und seine Knie gerieten ins Wanken. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten können.

„Hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben ..."

Seine Sicht war getrübt, die Augen wurden ihm schwer. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und sank auf die durchweichte Erde nieder.


	51. Chapter 51

Sommerregen

Kapitel 51

Während um sie der Kampf tobte, irrten die drei Freunde planlos durch das Schloss. Sie waren nicht weit gekommen in der vergangenen Stunde.

In der Hoffnung, dass Harrys Schmerzen irgendwann nachlassen würden, hatte Hermine beschlossen, dass es besser war, unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen weiterzugehen. Auf diese Weise konnten sie zumindest vermeiden, ein offenes Ziel für die Todesser zu werden, die immer wieder an ihnen vorbei stürmten.

Es funktionierte. Niemand achtete auf die Füße, die unter dem Umhang keinen Platz mehr hatten. Hin und wieder gelang es ihnen sogar, ungesehen einen Fluch auf Voldemorts Anhänger abzufeuern und diese unschädlich zu machen.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das vor Anstrengung verzerrte Gesicht. Sie und Ron bemühten sich nach Kräften, Harry auf den Beinen zu halten, um ihn aus dem Schloss zu schaffen. Zugleich musste Hermine unablässig an Severus denken. Es machte ihr Angst, dass Voldemort ihn bei sich behalten hatte. Fast so, als ob sie wüsste, dass jeden Augenblick etwas Grauenhaftes mit ihm geschehen würde. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger ergab alles einen Sinn. Sie hatte im Laufe ihrer Recherchen herausgefunden, dass Dumbledores Zauberstab Voldemort niemals dienen würde. Das machthungrige, von der Gier zerfressene Monster in ihm konnte also unmöglich dem Glauben unterliegen, damit eine Waffe gegen Harry in die Hände zu bekommen. Aber was, wenn er andere oder gar fehlerhafte Informationen über diesen angeblich so mächtigen Zauberstab zusammengetragen hatte?

„Was machen wir hier eigentlich?", sagte Ron zornig, als er sah, dass sie für die letzten Meter, die sie unter dem Tarnumhang aneinander gekauert zurückgelegt hatten, eine ganze Viertelstunde gebraucht hatten. „Ich bin es leid, mich zu verstecken. Meine gesamte Familie ist hier und kämpft Rücken an Rücken gegen einen übermächtigen Feind. Nur ich bin nicht bei ihnen. Wir sind einfach an ihnen vorbeigelaufen … Ich – ich konnte mich nicht mal … von ihnen verabschieden."

„Beruhige dich, Ron", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Sie selbst litt unsägliche Qualen, weil sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, nichts Nützliches tun zu können.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg hier raus?", blaffte Ron.

Er ignorierte Hermine und sah Harry an, doch der erwiderte nichts darauf. Der Konflikt, mit dem sie alle innerlich zu kämpfen hatten, lag unübersehbar auf Rons sommersprossigem Gesicht, wodurch seine Vorwürfe für Harry unerträglich wurden. Er hatte genug davon, den anderen als Medium zu dienen, damit sie erfuhren, was Voldemort tat. Er hasste es, so anfällig zu sein, schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass seine Narbe so stark brannte, dass der Schmerz seinen Kopf zu Sand zu zermalmen drohte.

„Wir könnten es mit Apparieren versuchen", schlug Hermine vor. „Ich glaube nicht, dass uns jetzt noch einer der Schutzzauber von Hogwarts davon abhalten wird, nach draußen zu gelangen."

„Prima Idee. Am besten, du führst uns", sagte Ron. „Du hast die meiste Erfahrung darin."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der die umliegenden Fenster zum Zerbersten brachte, erschütterte die Mauern und Hermine warf sich schützend über Harry, um sich selbst unter Ron begraben wiederzufinden.

„Alles in Ordnung?", keuchte Ron und schüttelte eine Wolke aus Staub ab, die auf den Tarnumhang niedergeregnet war.

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich glaube, wir hatten Glück -"

Erneut bebte die Erde, grelle Lichtblitze zuckten an den Mauern vorbei. Am schlimmsten aber war Harrys Schrei, der plötzlich aus ihm herausbrach und für den Moment sogar das Gebrüll der kämpfenden Riesen draußen vor den zerbrochenen Fenstern übertönte.

„Harry! Was ist -"

„Voldemort hat Snape angegriffen … er – er stirbt, Hermine!"

„WAS?"

Hermine schien vor ihren Freunden in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen. Es gab keine Zweifel: Sie erkannte eine ungeahnte Leere in Harrys Augen. Ausgerechnet er, der Snape nicht leiden konnte, wollte nicht hinnehmen, was geschah.

Mit letzter Kraft bäumte er sich hoch, wild entschlossen, Voldemort diesmal nicht davonkommen zu lassen, und riss den schützenden Umhang von ihren Schultern.

Wie viele Menschen sollten seinetwegen noch verletzt werden oder gar sterben?

Er hatte begriffen. Es ging hier nicht um die alte Fehde zwischen ihm und Snape, sondern um Hermine.

„Was hast du vor?", sagte Ron, obwohl er bereits eine Ahnung hatte, dass es für Harry keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Du hast Recht, Ron, wir kommen so nicht voran. Ich muss mich ihm stellen. Voldemort wird hier und heute sein Ende finden."

„Aber das darfst du nicht, Harry!"

„Ich muss das tun. Geh, such deine Familie. Hermine, du nimmst meinen Umhang. Voldemort … er - er darf dich und Snape nicht zusammen sehen."

Hermine und Ron rührten sich nicht vom Fleck.

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wollte Severus nicht tatenlos sterben lassen, aber genauso wenig konnte sie Harry im Stich lassen.

„Nun macht schon!", sagte Harry und nickte ihnen auffordernd zu. „Niemand kann das hier ändern."

Hin und hergerissen umarmte Hermine ihn. Er zeigte eine bewundernswerte Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, die ihr zu verstehen gab, dass es Zeit war, ihn ziehen zu lassen. Es war, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, sich von ihnen zu verabschieden.

xxx

Er lag mit dem Rücken auf der Erde, ein klaffendes Loch in seiner Brust. Der Dunkle Lord war fort, er war einfach gegangen.

Snape wusste, dass sein Ende nahte, wenn er nichts unternahm. Sein ganzer Körper, seine Hände … alles zitterte. Er konnte weder richtig atmen, noch vernünftig denken. Und doch wollte er lachen: Der Dunkle Lord wusste _nichts_. Nichts über die Vorgänge in der Höhle am Meer oder darüber, wer Nagini getötet hatte. Der vermeintlich mächtigste Zauberer der Welt hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war.

Erinnerungen durchfluteten unaufhaltsam seinen zerrütteten Geist, zogen an ihm vorüber, quälten und drangsalierten ihn. Aufwühlende Jahre mit Lily, dann an die kostbaren Monate mit Hermine.

Zu gern hätte er ihr junges Gesicht noch einmal gesehen und ihr gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war, sie gehen zu lassen. Aber er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, sie aufzuhalten. Er konnte nicht anders. Er war des Kämpfens müde, aufgebraucht und verheizt. Schon vor Jahren war er bereit gewesen, zu sterben; seit seinem Verrat an Lily, der alles verändert und ihn auf immer und ewig an Dumbledore gebunden hatte. Wieso sollte er ihm nicht auch jetzt auf die andere Seite folgen?

Dem sicheren Tode geweiht konnte er nichts weiter tun, als seinem schweren Atem zuzuhören bis es vorbei sein würde.

xxx

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle, die Harry ihr beschrieben hatte, um so nahe wie möglich an Severus heranzukommen.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn finden konnte. Sie musste. Unter dem Tarnumhang würde niemand sie sehen.

Und dann war es da, das große Feuer, das ihr den Weg wies.

xxx

Das Pochen des rauschenden Bluts in seinen Ohren war so laut, dass er nicht merkte, wie sich jemand ihm näherte. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Wange, so sanft und zärtlich, dass ihm obgleich der abstrusen und hoffnungslosen Situation, in der er sich befand, warm ums Herz wurde. Gewiss war es eine Täuschung, eine Halluzination. Vielleicht war das aber auch der Moment vor dem Sterben, in dem jemand ihn holen kam. Die Märchen darüber waren womöglich wahr ...

Als er die schweren Lider einen Spaltbreit öffnete, konnte er nichts erkennen. Unmittelbar darauf fiel der Tarnumhang von Hermines Gestalt und sie stürzte zu ihm in den Schlamm.

Snape kniff angestrengt die Brauen zusammen, um das Trugbild bei sich zu halten; um es ja nicht zu vertreiben.

Sie war gekommen.

Er hörte ihre Stimme, doch es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es musste ein Traum sein.

Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, von Tränen umrahmt, die über und über ihre Haut benetzten.

Wie dumm von ihr. Er wollte ihr nicht den Schmerz zufügen, ihn so in Erinnerung zu behalten.

Den Zauberstab in der einen Hand auf seine offene Brust gerichtet, nahm sie mit der anderen Hand seine in ihre und drückte sie. Er zitterte fürchterlich. Ihre Lippe bebte und sie flehte, dass er, komme was wolle, bei ihr blieb. Er durfte nicht aufgeben.

Geflissentlich beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper jagte, wurde schlimmer. Nur Augenblicke noch ...

Und dann weinte sie.

Er wollte sie berühren und hob einen Finger, der ihm jedoch nicht gehorchte.

Leise flüsterte sie den Zauber, den er in Godric's Hollow benutzt hatte, um sie zu heilen. Den magischen Spruch, den er ins Leben gerufen hatte, um seinen eigens zum Schutz vor seinen Feinden kreierten Fluch abzumildern.

Sie weinte noch mehr und erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, ohne zu wissen, wie das möglich war. Sie hatte seine Stimme gehört und gewusst, dass alles gut werden würde, solange er bei ihr war.

Als würde er sich dagegen wehren wollen, dass sie ihre Energie dafür aufbrauchte, ihn zu retten, wurde sein ganzer Körper starr.

Wozu diese Bemühung? Er war so schwach, mehr tot als lebendig. Er musste sie warnen. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, nicht bei _ihm._

„Wenn sie dich hier finden … Geh ..."

Plötzlich brach ein Sturm aus ihr heraus, der ihre gesamte Trauer verzehrte.

„Niemals ... Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen ..."

Doch ihre Stimme war so sanft, so verständnisvoll, dass sie brach. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein, nicht _ihm_.

Er sog Luft in seine Lungen. Ein einziges Mal noch ...

„Ich k-kann nicht ..."

Ein Schmerzensschrei.

Ihr Herz blutete, ihre Emotionen kochten über. Sie wollte nichts dergleichen hören. Sie wollte, dass er lebte. Er musste es doch wissen! Er war immer so stark gewesen, so unnahbar.

„Du musst! Du wirst nicht sterben, Severus. Nicht heute ..."

Hatte er ihr nicht tagtäglich in Hogwarts das Leben vermiest? Sie mit Worten gequält und angetrieben? Sie auf Händen getragen und ihretwegen sogar vor ihren Freunden den Kopf verloren?

Sie musste ihn retten, sie allein.

Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam weiter, vermischten sich mit dem Regen und seinem Blut. Sie schluchzte und weinte, sie sang und erzählte. Sie bekämpfte seine brennende Wunde mit der lodernden Flamme aus ihrem Herzen, die ihre größte Waffe freisetzte: Liebe. Ihre unbändige Liebe zum Glauben an ein freies Leben in der magischen Welt, ihre unbestreitbare Liebe zu ihm. Und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten.

Als sie fertig war, setzte sie ohne Unterbrechung von vorne an, bis das verzauberte Feuer auf der Lichtung mit einem scharfen Zischen im strömenden Regen erlosch und alles in Dunkelheit tauchte.

Es wurde still. Stiller noch als zuvor.

Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte.

Es war nicht viel, wenn man bedachte, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte. In all den Jahren. Heute. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte.

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das nicht weiterwusste. Hilflos und erschöpft sackte sie in sich zusammen.

Er atmete und war bei ihr. Sie konnte es sehen, obwohl das Heben und Senken seines Oberkörpers verhältnismäßig schwach wirkte. Es war alles, was zählte. Sie hatte nichts mehr, das sie ihm geben konnte. Nichts war übrig von ihren Träumen und der Zuversicht. Schwach. So unendlich schwach ...

Sie erschrak. Wenn ihre Liebe nicht genügte? Wenn die Liebe, die sie ihm geben konnte, nicht dieselbe Kraft hatte, wie die, die Harry von Lily empfing? Wenn also diese Stunde mit ihm die letzte gemeinsame ihres Lebens sein sollte? Wenn es nie wieder wie zuvor sein würde? Würde sie dann ohne ihn weiterleben wollen?

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, ebenso wie die klaffende Wunde in seiner Brust.

Ein vom Regenwasser aufgeweichter Blutfleck hatte sich in seinem zerfetzten Hemd festgemacht. Er kämpfte noch immer erbittert gegen den unsichtbaren Gegner, der ihn auf die andere Seite ziehen wollte.

Mit letzter Kraft führte sie einen Wärmezauber aus, der ihn vor der Kälte schützen sollte. Dann schloss auch sie die Augen und blendete die vom Schloss zu ihr herüber dröhnenden Geräusche aus. Sie hatte versucht, stark zu sein, musste aber einsehen, dass sie es nicht war. Sie wagte nicht, mit ihm zu apparieren. Wo sollten sie auch hin? Sie konnte ihn nicht in die Nähe von Voldemort und seinen Todessern bringen, die rund um das Schloss verteilt waren. Gegen das, was sie in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, war die Einsamkeit und Stille des Verbotenen Waldes wie ein kleines, schützendes Refugium. Ein Ort, den sie nicht verlassen wollte, weil sie fürchtete, es dadurch für ihn nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Die Realisation, dass sie ganz und gar auf sich allein gestellt war, traf sie schwer. Sie spürte, wie die zunehmende Verzweiflung sie übermannte. Schon auf dem Weg zu ihm hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie erwarten würde. Und nun? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Sie war alles, was er hatte. Alles, was er kriegen würde.

Umgeben von Dunkelheit und Kälte drückte sie ihn an sich und hoffte und bangte darum, dass er sie nicht für immer verlassen musste. Sie wünschte, sie hätten mehr als nur ein paar Monate gehabt. Der gemeinsame Weg, den sie beschritten hatten, war kurz gewesen, doch in seiner Intensität unübertroffen. Die zärtlichen und intimen Momente, die sie geteilt hatten, würde sie auf ewig in ihrem Herzen festhalten und mit ihm verbinden. Sie brauchte ihn und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals aufhören würde, ihn zu lieben ...

So ruhig, beinahe schon erschreckend still. Sie wusste kaum noch, wieso er ihr all die Jahre über solche Angst eingejagt hatte. Dabei hätte der Professor Snape, den sie kennengelernt hatte, nicht gezögert, sie zu rügen, wenn sie seine Anweisungen missachtete. Doch all die schmerzlichen Begegnungen, die eiskalten Demütigungen, die sie seinetwegen durchlebt hatte, waren nun vergessen. Sie waren in Anbetracht dessen, dass er so viel auf sich genommen hatte, um an Informationen über Voldemort heranzukommen, unwichtig und nebensächlich geworden. Auch sein einschüchterndes Gehabe während ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Reise gehörte der Vergangenheit an und würde es nie wieder schaffen, sich zwischen sie zu stellen.

In der tiefen Sehnsucht, die sie für ihn empfand, schwelgte sie in den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, sah vor sich seine stolze Gestalt, ohne seine Gewänder viel zu dünn anmutend, seine ungewöhnlich blasse Haut.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten weiter, zu dem Zelt auf der Klippe, wo sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt das Gefühl gehabt hatte, ihm so richtig nahe gekommen zu sein.

Sie nahm ihre Hand und strich ihm eine seiner klatschnassen Strähnen beiseite. Es war so schön, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie damals mit ihm allein gewesen war, fernab der Zivilisation und von allem anderen, dass sogar der Schmerz in ihr eine neue Bedeutung erlangte. Genau das wollte sie wieder haben. Und nichts anderes würde ihr je wieder genügen.


	52. Chapter 52

Sommerregen

Kapitel 52

Hermine saß noch immer bei Snape, als die Erschöpfung endgültig von ihr Besitz ergriff. Ihre Atmung ging unruhig, sie zitterte.

Etwas tief in ihr verborgen sagte ihr, dass alles furchtbar schiefgelaufen war. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er konnte sie ja nicht einmal hören ...

Sie riss die Augen auf und war in kalten Schweiß gebadet.

Severus.

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie eingenickt war. Sie wollte für ihn da sein, wollte sehen, wie er aufwachte. Alles würde gut werden. Es musste so sein.

Sie beugte den Kopf hinab und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren spröde, rau. Sie schmeckten metallisch, nach Qualen und Schmerz.

Argwöhnisch schob sie seine Gewänder zur Seite und betrachtete die frische Narbe auf seiner Brust. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über das empfindliche Gewebe, das der Zauber dort hinterlassen hatte, wo zuvor das klaffende Loch gewesen war. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht, aber noch immer ließ er sie warten.

Sie atmete ein und wieder aus. Fröstelnd blinzelte sie die Regentropfen weg, die sich in ihren Wimpern festgemacht hatten, und drückte seine Hand. Der Wärmezauber war erloschen. Still und starr lag er in ihren Armen; es machte ihr Angst.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass der Regen nachgelassen hatte. Es war gespenstisch still, die Dämmerung brach an.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie ihn gefunden hatte. Nur eins stand fest: Sie war für ihn verantwortlich und konnte ihn unmöglich sich selbst überlassen. Er bedeutete ihr alles. Aber sie würden auch nicht ewig hierbleiben können. Jetzt, wo sie jede Minute mit ihm wie eine Kostbarkeit empfand, viel es ihr schwer, ihn in fremde Hände zu übergeben. Der bloße Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren, brach ihr das Herz.

Erneut füllten Tränen ihre Augen und verloren sich in ihrer von Wasser und Schlamm durchtränkten Kleidung. Wie hatte sie es nur fertiggebracht, sich in seinem Büro von ihm abzuwenden? Es kam ihr vor, als stammte diese Begegnung aus einer anderen Welt, weit weg vom Hier und Jetzt.

Unfähig, sich von ihm loszulösen, betrachtete sie sein eingesunkenes Gesicht und fragte sich, ob Voldemort gemerkt hatte, wer hinter dem Verschwinden seiner Horkruxe steckte. Und wenn, hätte Harry es vor ihr erwähnt?

Nein. Sie konnte jetzt nicht daran denken, was mit Harry und Ron geschehen war. Es würde alles gut werden. Hoffentlich.

Die gesamte Welt schien stillzustehen. Der Platz im Verbotenen Wald, wo für Hermine nichts anderes als Severus existierte, hatte etwas Magisches an sich, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, weshalb es so war. Unablässig fragte sie sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, jemanden so sehr zu lieben. Sich so nach ihm zu verzehren, dass es unermesslich wehtat, nichts für ihn tun zu können.

War es nicht seltsam, wie das Leben so spielte? Ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihr so viel Kummer bereitet hatte, lag nun hilflos in ihren Armen. Er war zu ihrem Gegenstück geworden, ihrem Seelenpartner, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, hatte es ihr bestätigt. Aber warum wollte er nicht aufwachen? Warum ließ er sie mit dieser Ungewissheit allein?

Wach auf, Severus, bitte wach auf.

„Kannst du mich hören?"

Sie sah ihn an und lauschte erwartungsvoll. Doch das zerfurchte Gesicht, das nun so eingesunken war, regte sich nicht. Erneut wurde ihr das Herz schwer, verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen. Es würde keine Antwort kommen, keine Bestätigung, dass alles vorbei und überstanden war. Die vertraut verhärmten Züge ihres Professors, die sie so sehr lieben gelernt hatte, waren wie versteinert. Genau wie seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. All der Schmerz und das Leid, das sie gesehen und offenbart hatten, blieb ausdruckslos vor ihr verschlossen.

Sie musste es wenigstens versuchen, sagte sie sich im Stillen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Sie wollte sich an etwas festhalten, an etwas klammern. Wieder den Mut finden, den er ihr gegeben hatte, als bekannt wurde, dass das Ministerium plante, Muggelgeborenen das Zaubern zu verbieten. Doch zuerst musste sie tun, was getan werden musste.

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben, Severus. Du bist ganz kalt ... Ich muss dich von hier wegbringen. Aber ich kann nicht mit dir gehen. Ich hoffe, du wirst es verstehen."

Sie war unsicher, ob er sie gehört hatte, denn er antwortete nicht. Fest stand nur, er brauchte einen Ort, wo er sich erholen konnte, einen Ort, wo niemand ihn finden würde.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und raffte sich auf, aber noch immer hatte die Ungewissheit sie fest im Griff. Ihre Beine waren ganz steif geworden im Sitzen und davon, ihn zu halten. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie musste das tun. Die Mühen ihrer nächtelangen Arbeit, ihre Recherchen über Voldemort und die Horkruxe hatten ihr gezeigt, dass Harry sie an seiner Seite brauchte.

„Es tut mir leid …", es war ein Schluchzen, „so unendlich leid ..."

Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht loszulassen, solange es sich vermeiden ließ. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen.

Noch einmal sammelte sie ihre Kräfte und erweckte den Portschlüssel zum Leben, der ihn fortschaffen und in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

xxx

Blut und Leid überall. Die Lage hatte sich drastisch verschlimmert, seit sie fortgegangen war, um Severus zu suchen. Hogwarts war nicht mehr das, was es einst gewesen war, als Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen nach einem Zeichen von Harry oder Ron suchte. In der Luft lag der beißende Geruch von Verkohltem und Rauch. Hermine hielt sich den Ärmel vors Gesicht und schlurfte im gespenstischen Licht der Dämmerung weiter, einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen. Bloß nicht zusammenbrechen ...

Obwohl sich die gegeneinander kämpfenden Parteien für den Moment zurückgezogen hatten, bevor sie sich erneut versammeln würden, gellten Schreie durch die trügerische Stille, die von Verletzten stammten oder all jenen, die über den Verlust eines getöteten Menschen klagten.

Es gab keine Worte für das, was sich vor ihr erstreckte. Sie hatte aufgehört, zu zählen, wie viele der leblosen Gestalten sie gekannt hatte. Manche von ihnen waren um einiges jünger als sie gewesen und hatten offenbar die Gefahr unterschätzt. Für sie gab es keine Hilfe mehr. Hermine aber verstand nur zu gut den Zwiespalt, in dem sie sich befunden haben mussten. Sie wollten helfen, vielleicht bei ihren Freunden oder Familien sein, die ebenfalls hier gewesen waren, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Wem sollte sie etwas vormachen? Sie, Harry und Ron hätten genauso gehandelt und wären heimlich ins Schloss zurückgeschlichen.

Das Grauen war überall. Zerbrochene Statuen hatten sich Seite an Seite von Spinnen angehäuft, deren Beine von Flüchen getroffen noch immer zitternd in die Luft ragten. Sie sah auf dem Boden liegende, grotesk verunstaltete Riesen, die sich ihr Grab mit Hauselfen und Köpfen von Wasserspeiern teilten.

Vorbei an leblosen Körpern, die unter Gesteinsbrocken und Unmengen von Schutt begraben waren, erreichte sie das große Portal. Es stand zur Hälfte offen und Hermine schritt einfach hindurch, auf die Große Halle zu. Erst jetzt zog sie den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und steckte ihn weg.

Im Inneren brannten Kerzen. Die ganze Halle glich einem Lazarett. Baren und Tragen waren dort aufgereiht, wo üblicherweise die vier Haustische standen.

Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ den Blick durch die Reihen schweifen. Madam Pomfrey, die Verstärkung von Lehrern und Ärzten aus dem St. Mungo's bekommen hatte, stach ihr zuerst ins Auge. Sie versorgten nach Kräften Verletzte.

Eng zusammengekauert entdeckte sie die Familie Weasley. Ron und Ginny waren bei ihnen und schienen größtenteils unversehrt. Hermine schöpfte neuen Mut. Im nächsten Moment jedoch, als sie sah, um wen sie sich versammelt hatten, wurde ihre Erleichterung schlagartig zunichte gemacht: Fred, Tonks und Lupin lagen beieinander, tot.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ein widerwärtiger Geschmack von Übelkeit stieg ihr in den Mund. Sie verstand nichts mehr, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Die Toten und Verletzten, alles, was passiert war, schien so sinnlos ...

In diesem Augenblick gab es einen Tumult draußen vor der Tür. Jemand oder etwas bahnte sich unsanft seinen Weg ins Innere des Schlosses. Im Nu waren etliche Zauberstäbe auf den Eingang gerichtet.

„Diese vermaledeiten Felsen …", schimpfte es von draußen, „schafft die endlich mal jemand hier weg ..."

Hermine erkannte die Stimme sofort.

„Hagrid!"

Die Tür wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen und Hagrid stolperte in die Halle, wie alle anderen, auch er zerschrammt und gezeichnet vom Kampf.

„Geht zur Seite! Lasst mich durch … jemand muss ihm helfen! Schnell!"

„Kommen Sie hier rüber", sagte Professor McGonagall eilig über das aufkommende Stimmengewirr hinweg und winkte ihn zu sich. Hermine sah wie benebelt in ihr Gesicht, das über Nacht um Jahre gealtert war.

„Wer ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann nichts sehen ..."

Hermine bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die aufgebrachte Menge.

„Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht, einfach zu ihm zu gehen und sich mit ihm zu duellieren!", heulte Hagrid und eine große Träne kullerte dabei über seine aufgeschürfte Wange.

Er legte behutsam eine leblose Gestalt auf den Lehrertisch. Alle, die auch nur halbwegs auf den Beinen waren, kamen angelaufen, um zu sehen, wen er mitgebracht hatte.

„Es ist Harry!", schrie Neville. „Er hat Harry gefunden!"

Hermine schlug verzweifelt die Hand vor den Mund. Ron, der sich von seiner Familie losgemacht hatte, kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine McGonagalls bleiches Gesicht erkennen, die sich über Harrys Körper gebeugt hatte, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Wie sieht es aus, Professor?", fragte Neville ungeduldig, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück.

Hermine und Ron wandten sich ab. Sie wollten, dass er lebte, er durfte nicht tot sein. Zugleich wussten sie, dass es noch immer eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen gab, vor der es kein Entkommen gab. Harry würde es genauso machen ...

„Hagrid, was ist passiert?", forderte Ron am ganzen Leib bebend.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", jammerte Hagrid und wischte mit dem Handrücken seine Tränen beiseite. Zurück blieb eine glänzend nasse Spur aus Schmutz und Blut. „Die Todesser hab'n mich nicht zu ihm gelassen, aber Gwarp hat sie mir aus dem Weg geräumt. Ich hab ihn sofort aufgehob'n und hergebracht."

„Potter hat sich mit Voldemort duelliert?", fragte jemand aus der Menge. „Schon wieder?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie und Ron tauschten einen Blick voller Scham und Schuld. Hätte sich dieses Duell vermeiden lassen, wenn sie bei ihm geblieben wären?

„Was ist mit Voldemort?", fragte Ron. „Ist er – ist er tot?"

Der traurige und zugleich hoffnungsvolle Anblick ihres Freundes ließ Hermine schaudern. Sie empfand so viel Schmerz, dass sie nicht wusste, wo hin damit. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an Ron, um nicht umzukippen.

„Der is' zu Boden gegangen. Wurde ohnmächtig oder so."

Erneut sahen Hermine und Ron sich an, sprachlos.

xxx

Snape blinzelte ins dämmernde Licht der aufgehenden Sonne hinein, das ihm in Gesicht fiel.

Wo war er?

Nein. Nochmal von vorn.

Er wusste zweifelsohne, _wo_ er war. Den alten staubigen Teppich, auf dem er lag, würde er jederzeit wiedererkennen. Die Frage war also eher, wieso er dort war.

Er setzte sich auf und bereute es sofort, als ein scharfer Schmerz ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Überrascht blickte er auf seine Brust hinunter und fand seine Kleidung in Fetzen vor, umrahmt von blutigen Schlieren.

Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Sie hatte ihn geheilt.

Er riss die Überreste seines Hemds auf und sah die Narbe, die sich lang und wulstig über seine Brust zog.

Sie hatte seinen Zauber benutzt.

So weit so gut. Aber wie hatte sie ihn hergebracht? Es gab keine Möglichkeit, in sein Haus einzudringen, es sei denn, er wollte es so.

Während er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, wieso er sich so hundeelend fühlte. Sie hatte einen Portschlüssel verwendet, der ihn unsanft hierher befördert hatte.

Er sah sich um und fand neben sich auf dem Boden -

Natürlich. Eine von den Spielkarten, jetzt zerknüllt und unbrauchbar, die sie aus seiner Wohnung in Hogwarts hatte mitgehen lassen.

Biest. Er konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie sie in seine Hand gestopft und seine Finger darum geschlossen hatte.

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Langsam fügte sich eins zum anderen und er erkannte seinen Fehler. Der Teufel selbst hätte ihn nicht besser umgarnen können. Es war brillant. Nicht ein einziges Mal war es dem Dunklen Lord gelungen, etwas aus seinem Geist zu bekommen, das er vor ihm verbergen wollte. Doch das Flehen ihrer Stimme, als er zwischen Tod und Leben gefangen ihrem Drängen nachgegeben hatte, hatte ihr dazu verholfen, die schützenden Barrieren zu seinem Bewusstsein zu durchbrechen. Es erklärte auch, warum er wieder dabei war, seine magischen Kräfte zu bündeln, obwohl er eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen.

Wütend über seine eigene Unfähigkeit kam er auf die Füße. Er hätte es verdammt nochmal wissen müssen: Sie hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte alles riskiert, um ihn zu retten.

In Windeseile befahl er ein frisches Hemd zu sich und schlüpfte hinein – nur um die Form zu wahren. Alles andere musste warten. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.


	53. Chapter 53

Sommerregen

Kapitel 53

Er landete hart auf festem Boden und schwankte leicht, doch um sich zu sammeln, blieb ihm keine Zeit. Es gab so viel zu tun. Es musste funktionieren, er brauchte Gewissheit.

Ohne auf das Ziepen der frischen Narbe zu achten, stürzte er auf Minervas Schreibtisch zu und stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab, eindringlich von dem alten Zauberer betrachtet, der vom Rahmen aus hinter seiner Halbmondbrille auf ihn hinabblickte. Dumbledore schien auf Nachricht von seinem Spion gewartet zu haben, sagte aber nichts und wartete, bis Snape nach ein paar Atemzügen den Anfang machte.

„Ich stehe nicht länger in seinen Diensten", sagte Snape angestrengt. „Er hätte mich letzte Nacht fast getötet. Und wissen Sie auch, wieso? Weil -"

„Weil er den Zauberstab wollte."

Über Snapes gehetzten Ausdruck legte sich sichtbar die Überraschung, die ihn überkam. Das Blut dröhnte ihm in den Ohren.

„Was, Sie wussten davon, dass er mich töten würde?", fragte er barsch.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen."

„Aber Sie haben geahnt, dass es so kommen _könnte_."

„Es spielt keine Rolle, Severus, weil weder Harry noch Tom ihn führen können. Miss Granger hat es herausgefunden. Sie weiß, dass er keinem der beiden richtig dienen kann."

Und alle Last fiel von ihm ab.

Es dämmerte ihm: Natürlich, Sie hatte es gewusst. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, bei jemandem von ihrem Verstand. Einzig und allein er hatte im Dunkeln umher getappt.

Das Bedürfnis, sie zu sehen und mit ihr zu reden, überrannte ihn unvorbereitet. Wie so oft wusste er nicht, was er Dumbledore darauf antworten sollte. Er brachte es nicht über sich, darüber zu urteilen, es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass er fast gestorben wäre.

„Ich bin sicher, im Grunde deines Herzens weißt du es auch", sagte Dumbledore, wobei auch er gerührt wirkte.

Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der sie sich im gegenseitigen Einverständnis und Respekt ansahen, wie es lange nicht der Fall gewesen war. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, als er Lord Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, waren Jahre vergangen. Jahre, in denen er schrecklich für seinen verheerenden Fehler bezahlt hatte. Doch nun standen sie an einem Wendepunkt.

„Geht es ihr – geht es ihr gut?"

Dumbledore nickte gütig, Snape aber blickte immer noch belämmert drein. Er kam sich dämlich vor, bei dem, was ihm im Kopf herumspukte. Aber nichts auf der Welt konnte ihn jetzt davon abhalten, danach zu fragen.

„Sie ist wohlauf."

Snape sah sich um, sah die leeren Bilderrahmen, und wusste, dass die ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen von Hogwarts ausgeschwärmt waren, um Neuigkeiten zusammenzutragen und Dumbledore jedes Detail davon zu berichten.

„Ich muss seinem Ruf nicht länger gehorchen", sagte er, jetzt fest davon überzeugt, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, länger vorzutäuschen, Voldemort zu unterstehen. „Er hat keine Macht mehr über mich."

„Ich denke, das ist richtig", erwiderte Dumbledore und lächelte.

„Dann sollte ich besser gehen."

„Vielleicht solltest du das."

Und wie er ging, weil er wusste, dass, selbst wenn er versagen würde, nicht alles verloren wäre.

xxx

Die Sonne hatte sich empor gekämpft und durchflutete die zersplitterten Fenster der Großen Halle. Wie erschlagen stand Hermine an Ron gelehnt vor dem Lehrertisch und mühte sich ab, das schlechte Gewissen zu verarbeiten, das damit einherging, Severus allein gelassen zu haben. Um sie hatten sich noch andere versammelt, überwiegend Gryffindors.

Ihr Herz schmerzte, schmerzte seinetwegen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er die Reise zu seinem Haus in Spinner's End gut überstanden hatte. Was Voldemort ihm getan hatte, zeugte einmal mehr von seinem Wahn, sich über alle anderen erheben zu wollen.

Am liebsten wäre sie davongelaufen, hätte alles hinter sich gelassen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Vor ihr lag Harry, bewusstlos, infolge des Fluchs, den Voldemort auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Und hier schieden sich die Geister: Es war unmöglich, diesen Fluch zu überleben, doch er hatte es ein weiteres Mal geschafft. Wenn Voldemort also nicht wie beabsichtigt ihn zerstört hatte, sondern vielleicht den Horkrux, den Harry auf sich gezogen hatte, wäre es doch möglich -

Und sie sah ihn die Große Halle betreten, genau auf die Weise, wie sie es von ihm kannte. Der Professor war zurück.

Der Gedanke war schier unerträglich. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein …

Aber er war es, ohne jeglichen Zweifel: In seiner schwarzen Robe, stolz und lebendig.

Was machte er hier? Sie hatte ihn nicht fortgeschickt, um jetzt mitanzusehen, wie er sich ein weiteres Mal Voldemort auslieferte.

Ihr erster Instinkt war, zu ihm zu rennen, die Arme um ihn zu legen und ihm zu sagen, wie leid es ihr tat, dass sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Ihr zweiter, ihm vorzuwerfen, warum er sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte, diese Dummheit zu begehen.

Sie sah seine blutüberströmte, in Fetzen hängende Kleidung und stürmte los, Ron aber packte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, doch als sie Snapes harte Miene sah, der unbeirrbar auf McGonagall zuhielt, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass es nicht anders ging. Es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Du kommst reichlich spät", sagte McGonagall, die ihn mit scharfen Augen musterte. Sie wusste, dass er bei Voldemort gewesen war; sein zerschlagener Zustand konnte ihr unmöglich entgangen sein, obwohl er sich bemühte, sich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Ich muss mit Potter reden."

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass er hier ist und nicht längst -"

„So wie ihr euch hier versammelt habt? Treib keine Spielchen mit mir. Ich brauche dir den Ernst der Lage nicht zu erklären. Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist."

Eine Handvoll Gryffindors stellte sich ihm wie auf Kommando in den Weg und versperrte die Sicht auf Harry, der hinter ihnen auf dem Lehrertisch aufgebahrt lag.

„Schaff sie mir aus dem Weg, Minerva", knurrte Snape lieblos. „Sofort."

Die Professorin seufzte tief in ihrem Schmerz. Sie musste einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihn auszuschließen. Dumbledore hatte wieder und wieder betont, wie wichtig es war, Severus Snape zu vertrauen.

„Sie haben es gehört", sagte McGonagall niedergeschmettert zu ihren Schülern. „Gehen Sie beiseite."

„Niemals!", fauchte Ginny, in deren Hand ihr Zauberstab zitterte.

„Seh ich genauso", sagte Neville. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn für uns kämpfen gesehen zu haben. Wo kommt er so plötzlich her? Wo hat er die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

Snape begnügte sich mit einem Grinsen und ging nicht darauf ein. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit solch banalen Hürden aufzuhalten. Und ihm war auch nicht im Mindesten danach zumute, sich um die Gerüchte zu kümmern, die hinter seinem Rücken im Umlauf waren; Minervas Schützlinge zweifelten nicht zum ersten Mal an seinen Absichten.

„Lasst ihn durch", sagte Ron und trat einen Schritt nach vorn, den Blick grimmig und entschlossen auf Snape gerichtet. „Machen wir uns nichts vor. Wir haben alles versucht, aber Harry wacht nicht auf."

„Er hat Recht", stimmte Hermine leise mit ein. „Wir müssen wissen, was passiert ist, damit wir eine Chance haben, weiterzumachen. Dumbledore würde es so wollen."

War es nicht eine Ironie? Wie oft hatte sie versucht, Dumbledores Vorgehen zu rechtfertigen, ohne zu einer Antwort auf all ihre Fragen gekommen zu sein, die sie zumindest halbwegs zufriedengestellt hätte.

Snape schob sich an seinen Schülern vorbei, die nur widerwillig zur Seite wichen, um ihn zu Harry durchzulassen. Er beugte sich über ihn, wie auch schon McGonagall es getan hatte, jedoch ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, und legte seine Hände an Harrys Schläfen. Seine vom Blut verkrusteten Finger hoben behutsam Harrys Lider an.

Hermine fasste nach Rons Hand, um Halt zu finden. Im selben Moment hielten alle Umstehenden den Atem an. Nur die wenigsten von ihnen wussten etwas über die geheimnisvolle Macht der Legilimentik. Noch weniger, wie viele Spekulationen dieser Bereich der Magie zwischen Snape und Harry ins Leben gerufen hatte.

„Was siehst du, Severus?", flüsterte McGonagall, wohl wissend, dass es zwecklos war, ihn danach zu fragen. Wortlos tauchte er nach Spuren, die ihn hoffentlich weiterbringen würden, bis er endlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Er verließ Harrys Geist mit einem Gefühl des Triumphs in seiner geschundenen Brust. Die schmalen Lippen zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen, richtete er sich auf.

„Er hat es getan. Er hat ihn verwundbar gemacht."

Einige blickten verdutzt, andere ungläubig. Hermine aber hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie und Severus einen flüchtigen Blick wechselten. War das nicht das Ziel ihrer Reisen gewesen? Hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft?

„Heißt das, er kann sterben?", rief Neville. „Er ist wirklich _sterblich_?"

„So sterblich wie wir alle", sagte Ron. „Endlich."

„Gut", sagte Neville und strahlte übers ganze von Staub und Asche verschmierte Gesicht. „Machen wir ihn fertig."

Obgleich der Sorge um Harry und der Trauer um die Verstorbenen kehrte die Hoffnung nach Hogwarts heim. Von allen Seiten des Lehrertisches war ein Aufatmen zu hören, ertönten begeisterte Rufe und Jubelschreie. In Windeseile verbreitete sich die Nachricht in der gesamten Halle und alle waren auf den Beinen, schmiedeten tollkühne Pläne und beratschlagten sich. Es war, als würde ihnen nun niemand mehr etwas anhaben können.


	54. Chapter 54

xxx

Für die Freunde, die uns zu bald verlassen mussten.

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 54

Das war es also. Das lang ersehnte Ende nahte, Harry hatte es geschafft. Er hatte getan, was ihm seit jeher bestimmt gewesen war, seit er zum ersten Mal von der magischen Welt erfahren und seinen Fuß über die Schwelle des Schlosses gesetzt hatte.

Während Kingsley und einige andere an den Fenstern ausharrten und mit wachen Augen die Umgebung beobachteten, standen Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville abseits von den älteren Zauberern, bestehend aus einer Schar Lehrer, Eltern, Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern, die sich versammelt hatten, um die letzten strategischen Züge im entscheidenden Schlag gegen Voldemort und sein Gefolge festzulegen. Sie wussten, dass er irgendwo dort draußen war, vielleicht verletzt oder wütend, und dass es zwecklos sein würde, ihn dazu überreden zu wollen, aufzugeben. Mit Vernunft war hier nichts mehr zu machen.

„Wieso dauert das so lange?", fragte Ron, der mürrisch den Hals reckte, als würde er dadurch in Erfahrung bringen können, was sie planten.

„Du klingst, als könntest du es nicht erwarten, mit ihnen zu gehen", entgegnete Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich werde jedenfalls nicht hier rumstehen und zusehen, wie sie uns außen vor lassen, wenn du das meinst."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich weg. Hermine legte ihren Arm um sie. Sie ahnte, wie sie sich fühlte. Fred war gestorben und Harry noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen. Alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, waren hier und würden nicht aufhören, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, bis es endlich überstanden war. Doch bis Ron die Wut in seinem Inneren überwunden hatte, würde noch eine Weile vergehen. Er akzeptierte nicht, dass sie alle noch zur Schule gingen und so etwas nie hätten erleben sollen. Er wollte auf seine eigene Weise damit abrechnen, was in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen war.

„Sie sind sich uneins darüber, wer gehen wird und wer nicht", sagte Luna. „Einige müssen hierbleiben und das Schloss bewachen. Ich finde, ich sollte das tun."

„Das finde ich auch", sagte Neville mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme, der zu Hermines Verwunderung darauf schließen ließ, dass es zwischen ihm und Luna gehörig knisterte. Dem Anschein nach hatte sie in letzter Zeit so einiges versäumt, das um sie herum geschehen war. „Aber ich werde mitgehen. Keiner kann mich davon abhalten."

„Jeder muss selbst wissen, was er tut", sagte Hermine. „Ich bleibe bei Harry und den Verletzten."

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte Ginny. Sie wandte sich nun direkt an Hermine und zog sie ein Stück zur Seite. „Ist es wahr, was Harry gesagt hat? Dumbledore hat Snape und dich darauf angesetzt, Voldemort zu vernichten?"

Hermine nickte klamm.

„Aber man hat ihn die vergangenen Stunden nie zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern gesehen. Ist das nicht merkwürdig? Er war einfach verschwunden und an seiner Stelle kam Slughorn zum Vorschein ..."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Ginny?", sagte Hermine unruhig.

„Darauf, dass du weißt, was los ist. Du hast eine Menge Zeit mit ihm verbracht."

„Ginny -", setzte Hermine mit geröteten Wangen an, wurde aber sofort von Ginny unterbrochen. Sie konnte ohnehin nicht sprechen. Die Gefahr, aufzufliegen, war nach wie vor unermesslich groß. Niemand sollte davon erfahren. Niemand ...

„Oh, aber das heißt nicht, ich würde dir einen Vorwurf machen. Ich bin froh, dass jemand Harry unter die Arme gegriffen hat. Nach allem, was er letztes Jahr durchgemacht hat, konnte das ja unmöglich so weitergehen."

Sie sahen sich eine geschlagene Minute an. In Hermine überschlug sich alles vor Emotionen. Das Klopfen ihres Herzens wurde stärker, ihr zusammengeschrumpfter Lebensmut erwachte zu neuer Größe. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können, dass es ihr fremdartig vorkam, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was seit letztem Sommer geschehen war. Der Zeitpunkt für eine Offenbarung hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühle für den Professor hätte nicht ungünstiger fallen können. Dennoch spürte sie die Energie, die durch sie strömte: Es gab Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass Severus und sie schon bald frei sein würden.

„Ist nicht einfach mit ihm, oder? Ich meine, es ist und bleibt Snape."

„Ja, weißt du ... er ist in Ordnung, Ginny", sagte Hermine und lächelte beschämt, da sie nach wie vor nicht wusste, wie weit Harry sie aufgeklärt hatte.

Das Stimmengewirr der Versammelten wurde lauter und kündete das abrupte Ende der Unterhaltung zwischen den älteren Zauberern an. Die angespannte Stimmung brachte Hermine zum Frösteln. All die Menschen um sie herum, die entschlossen weitermachen wollten, machten ihr Sorge. Sie konnte nicht mit ihnen gehen. Jedenfalls nicht, solange Severus vorhatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Ihr Auftrag, die Mission, war vorüber. Die Angst davor, ihn ziehen zu lassen, unermesslich groß. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, dabei zuzusehen, wie ihm erneut der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Stattdessen würde sie in Harrys Nähe bleiben und tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, damit die Todesser nicht die Große Halle einnehmen konnten.

„Sie scheinen sich wieder zu versammeln", sagte Kingsley, der vom Fenster zurückgekehrt war, um den anderen zu berichten, was er gesehen hatte.

„Gut. Dann müssen wir nicht lange nach ihnen suchen", sagte George.

„Bleiben wir also bei unserem Plan?", quiekte Professor Flitwick aufgeregt.

„Wir werden so gut es geht verhindern, dass sie das Schloss erobern", sagte McGonagall. „Severus, du bleibst im Hintergrund, bis es an der Zeit ist, sich zu zeigen."

„Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich!", rief einer der Auroren, der auffallend stämmig gebaut war und vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Vielleicht ist es das", sagte Snape. „Aber es wird uns einen Vorteil von etwa zwei oder drei Sekunden verschaffen, wenn ich mich ihm zeige. Der perfekte Moment, um zuzuschlagen." Seine Stimme war sanft, beinahe schon zu gelassen für das, was vor ihnen lag. Hermine aber verstand nur zu gut. Dies war die letzte Bürde, der er sich stellen musste.

„Sehen Sie? Es könnte eine Falle sein. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass er vorhatte, Sie umzubringen? Keiner meiner Leute hat Sie heute Nacht hier kämpfen gesehen. Sie sind umgeben von dunkler Magie. Ich kann es förmlich riechen."

„Natürlich", antwortete Snape in einem nahezu unmenschlichen Knurren. Er ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust.

Entrüstet musste Hermine sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht über den Auror herzufallen. Für sie stand sofort fest, dass Severus sich in seinem Stolz nicht dazu herablassen würde, ihm die Narbe zu zeigen, die auf seiner Brust prangte.

„Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape hat getan, was er konnte, um die Schule zu schützen", sagte McGonagall. „Sie haben mein Wort, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Genügt Ihnen das?"

„Dumbledore mag ihm vielleicht vertraut haben", sagte der Auror. „Aber ich werde mich mit meinen Leuten dieser Sache keinesfalls anschließen. Kingsley, lassen Sie uns gehen."

Aber Kingsley rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

„Das können Sie nicht machen! Das ist Verrat!"

„Dann ist es eben so. Ich bleibe."

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte eine Frau mittleren Alters, deren Gesicht etwas Trotziges offenbarte. „Hier sind jede Menge Kinder und Verletzte, jemand muss sich um sie kümmern."

„Ich finde, sie hat Recht", sagte ein Mann und andere stimmten mit ein. „Wir sollten bleiben."

Der stämmige Auror sah sich um, doch niemand wollte seinem Beispiel folgen.

„Schön", zischte Professor McGonagall und scheuchte den stämmigen Mann mit den Armen fuchtelnd aus dem Weg. „Das wäre dann geklärt. Was haben Sie noch hier zu suchen? Verlassen Sie sofort meine Schule!"

Die Auroren wichen zurück, um Platz zu machen und der Mann stolperte davon. Mehrere Umstehende murmelten sich leise flüsternd Ratschläge zu. Aber auch einige Schüler blickten verunsichert drein. Es gab offenbar immer noch Zweifler unter ihnen, die nicht wussten, wem sie trauen sollten.

„Nun denn", sagte McGonagall scharf zu den übrigen Leuten. „Wir haben einiges zu tun. Lasst uns nicht hier rumstehen und Wurzeln schlagen."

Sie schob ihre Erschöpfung beiseite und raffte auf beeindruckende Weise ihren Kampfgeist zusammen. An der Spitze der Versammelten marschierte sie aus der Halle und Hermine und Ginny kehrten zu Harry zurück.

xxx

Sie waren nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, als er nur wenige Minuten später die Augen öffnete. Ein gewaltiger Stein fiel Hermine vom Herzen. Sie spürte nichts als Dankbarkeit, die in ihrem Inneren heranwuchs und beständig größer wurde. Mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde, in der sie auf sein müdes Gesicht blickte, wurde ihr nur noch mehr bewusst, welche Last er all die Jahre auf seinen Schultern gehabt hatte; die Ungewissheit, wie lange er wohl leben würde, all das, was wirklich hinter der Prophezeiung steckte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er heiser.

„Nicht jetzt. Ruh dich aus, du hast genug für uns getan", sagte Ginny. Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie strich zärtlich mit der Hand über Harrys Stirn.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine in einem zaghaften Versuch, die Anspannung von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich fühl' mich wie gerädert. Was ist mit Vol -"

Doch ein gewaltiger Lärm ließ Hermine zusammenfahren, ehe er seine Antwort vollenden konnte: Eine warme Brise kam auf. Sie wehte durch die zersplitterten Fenster herein und trug die Stimmen vom Platz draußen vor dem Schloss wie durch Zauberei verstärkt ins Innere. In Windeseile stürzten alle zu den Fenstern, um zu sehen, was geschah.

Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht, die Riesen hatten vergangene Nacht ringsum alle Mauervorsprünge fortgeschleudert und sämtliche Bäume entwurzelt, wodurch man ungehindert auf die umliegenden Schlossgründe sehen konnte.

Hermine wechselte einen flehentlichen Blick mit Ginny, die ihr zunickte, als würde sie damit sagen wollen: „Geh, ich bleibe bei ihm."

Ungehalten lief Hermine zu den anderen, krallte sich mit den Fingern an der kalten Steinmauer fest und sah hinaus.

Sie erkannte Professor McGonagall, dicht gefolgt von Ron und den übrigen Weasleys, einer Schar Lehrer und älterer Schüler, sowie etlichen anderen erwachsenen Zauberern. Auch die Auroren hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen und marschierten nun Seite an Seite mit all jenen, die Voldemort die Stirn bieten wollten. Nur Severus konnte sie nicht ausmachen.

„Ein wundersamer Anblick, findest du nicht?"

Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Luna neben sich erkennen, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Dicht gedrängt standen sie beieinander und verrenkten sich die Hälse, während sich draußen auf einem freien Platz vor dem Schloss immer mehr Leute und magische Kreaturen zu einem grotesken Bild versammelten.

Dann sah sie ihn. In der Mitte, umkreist von seinen treuesten Anhängern, stand Voldemort, Häme und Heimtücke ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ihr seht müde aus", sagte er kristallklar. „Werdet ihr euch jetzt endlich ergeben?"

Die Todesser warteten gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und lachten. Sie fühlten sich scheinbar immer noch sicherer in der Nähe ihres teuflischen Herrn, als sich über den Irrsinn bewusst zu werden, der sie beherrschte.

„Euer Held ist schwach. Er ist wie eine Puppe zu Boden gegangen. Er ist nichts im Vergleich zu mir, nur eine wertlose Hülle mit einem schwachen Geist. Ich konnte seine Angst spüren."

Professor McGonagall blieb stehen und mit ihr das Gefolge, das sie vom Schloss nach draußen begleitet hatte.

„Und wenn es so ist?", fragte Ron. „Was ist falsch daran, Angst zu haben? Harry war immer für uns da. Wir brauchen uns seiner nicht zu schämen."

Die Menge hinter Voldemort hielt den Atem an, doch der Wind säuselte verräterisch in ihren Stimmen und trug das unausgesprochene Raunen direkt in die Große Halle. Hermine spürte jähen Stolz in ihrer Brust: Sie waren es, die Angst hatten, sie wollten es nur nicht zeigen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, aber das macht nichts. Ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht, damit du siehst, worum es hier geht. Damit du endlich begreifst, dass es Dinge gibt, die wirklich wichtig sind."

Ron trat zur Seite und mit ihm viele andere. Dahinter verborgen offenbarte sich Snape. Mit deutlicher Genugtuung sah er, wie seinem Herrn das Lächeln auf den schlangenartigen Zügen gefror.

Im selben Atemzug geriet alles in Bewegung. Der Fußboden im Schloss dröhnte, als etwas an den Mauern vorbei donnerte, das wie Hufe klang. Niemand wusste, woher die Zentauren so plötzlich gekommen waren, doch sie rasten unbeirrt weiter und schossen eine Salve tödlicher Pfeile auf die Todesser nieder. Schnell und präzise trafen sie ihr Ziel, sodass es nur wenigen Todessern gelang, ihre Schutzzauber rechtzeitig heraufzubeschwören.

Professor McGonagall schwang ihren Zauberstab, Molly und Arthur Weasley sprangen nach vorn. Sie alle hatten dieselbe Entschlossenheit in sich, die Ron gehabt hatte, als er verkündete, dass er mit den anderen nach draußen gehen würde.

Von sämtlichen Seiten gingen Flüche auf die überlebenden Todesser nieder. Selbst die gewaltigen Spinnen und Riesen, die im Hintergrund gewartet hatten, fielen von der Entschlossenheit ihrer Gegner niedergestreckt zu Boden. Funken sprühten aus den Zauberstäben der Auroren und regneten auf die schemenhaften Gestalten herab, die verzweifelt um sich schlugen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Ziel zu treffen. Einige versuchten panisch, sich in den Wald davon zu schlagen, doch es gelang nur den wenigsten, ungehalten zu disapparieren.

Am Ende, als nur noch eine kleine Gruppe der engsten Anhänger um Voldemort versammelt war, brach der Widerstand gegen die Verteidiger des Schlosses ein. Viele Todesser waren zu schwer verwundet, um länger zu kämpfen.

„Ihr müsst fort, Herr", wimmerte Bellatrix Lestrange über das Tosen hinweg, das auf ihren magischen Schutzschild einschlug, den sie über Voldemort und sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Überlasst ihnen getrost diesen Tag und kehrt ein Andermal zurück. Kommt mit mir -"

Sie zerrte an Voldemorts Arm, doch der stieß sie fort und sie fiel hart auf die Erde.

Bellatrix schrie. Der Schild löste sich in Nichts auf und ließ sie schutzlos von einem Fluch getroffen kalt und leblos verstummen.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick schien die Zeit einzufrieren. All jene, die soeben noch hinter Voldemort gestanden hatten, waren fort: Getötet, Verwundet oder geflohen. Der Spuk war vorbei und nichts außer großer Stille war mehr zu hören. Nur zwei Männer standen noch und umkreisten einander wie hungrige Raubtiere.

„Du müsstest eigentlich tot sein!", tobte Voldemorts kalte Stimme an Snape gewandt.

„Wie wahr. Aber ich bin es nicht."

Kein Gefühl in Hermine konnte ausdrücken, was Snape ausstrahlte. Seine Gestalt deutete obgleich der Entfernung darauf hin, dass er lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte - zu lange. Nicht einmal die Worte Abscheu und Hass reichten an die Abneigung heran, die er verströmte. Und auch nicht die Widerwärtigkeit, die Voldemort in ihr weckte, konnte etwas von dem Stolz von ihr nehmen, den sie bei Snapes Anblick verspürte.

Voldemort blähte die Nasenschlitze wie jemand, der es nicht gewohnt war, das ihm widersprochen wurde. Das Rot seiner Augen verströmte die Gier nach dem Blut seines Gegenübers. Snape jedoch blieb unbeirrt vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn, in der Hand fest den Zauberstab umschlungen; es war vermutlich das erste und einzige Mal, dass er dem Lord so freimütig begegnete.

„Es ist vorbei, Herr", sagte Snape täuschend sanft. Er stand dabei so bewegungslos da, dass es Hermine eine Höllenangst machte, ihn zu beobachten - es war nicht leicht für sie, das Schauspiel aus der Ferne zu bezeugen und nicht eingreifen zu können. Selbst von hier aus glaubte sie, das lodernde Feuer in den Augen ihres Professors brennen zu sehen, das ihr früher immer so viel Respekt eingeflößt hatte und nach dem sie sich mit ganzem Herzen verzehrte. Ja, nicht einmal die Melancholie dieses blutig erkauften Morgens konnte dagegen ankommen.

Unfähig, sich länger zurückzuhalten, reckte Voldemort die Zauberstabhand nach vorn und zielte einen Fluch auf Snape ab. Doch statt auf Gleichmütigkeit und Ergebenheit zu treffen, wie er es kannte, antwortete sein langjähriger Diener mit einem mühelosen Schlenker seines Handgelenks. Funken stoben durch die Luft. Ringsum hielten alle, die vom Schloss herabgekommen waren, die Stellung, hatten sie sämtliche Zauberstäbe gezückt, um notfalls blitzschnell zuzuschlagen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir in den Weg zu stellen?", sagte Voldemort erzürnt, als er erkannte, dass seine Kraft bemessen und nicht mehr unendlich war. Der dreiste Widerstand verunsicherte ihn. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Snape noch am Leben war. Fast noch unbegreiflicher schien ihm zu sein, woher der Sinneswandel kam, mit dem er so aufmüpfig konfrontiert wurde.

„Ihr wolltet mich vergangene Nacht wegen eines Zauberstabs töten", sagte Snape gelassen. „Dabei habt Ihr mein Grab schon vor Jahren gemacht. Ich war bereit dafür, aber Ihr habt versagt."

Erneut wurde es still auf dem Platz: Voldemort schien in Gedanken versunken zu überlegen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Doch Snape wusste, dass er nichts befürchten musste. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Ahnung von der Liebe. Er hatte das Flehen seines jungen Todessers um Lilys Leben abgetan und damit eine Wendung heraufbeschworen, die er nie verstehen würde.

Noch einmal sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann hoben beide zugleich ihren Arm. Die Luft vibrierte und zischte, als die Flüche aufeinanderprallten. Am Ende triumphierte nur einer. Er war geduldig gewesen, Jahr um Jahr. Nun war er bereit. Er musste nicht mehr warten.


	55. Chapter 55

Sommerregen

Kapitel 55

Die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod hatte sich bald über die Schlossgründe hinaus herumgesprochen. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das dem tödlichen Streich gefolgt war, ging schnell in einem Rummel aus Ernüchterung und allgemeiner Trauer um die Verstorbenen unter. Das Zaubereiministerium war gefallen und an die Stelle der Verräter neue Verantwortliche gerückt, die vorübergehend dazu beauftragt wurden, über die weiteren Vorgänge zu wachen. Aller Bemühungen zum Trotz, falsche Botschaften nach außen durchsickern zu lassen, kamen immer mehr Schaulustige an, mischten sich etliche Reporter des Tagespropheten unter die Versammelten, um einen Blick auf Voldemorts Leiche zu erhaschen, vielleicht sogar ein Foto von ihm zu machen und eine haarsträubende Geschichte darüber in Szene zu setzen, wie er sein Ende gefunden hatte.

Die leblose Hülle ihres verhassten Feindes noch deutlich vor Augen, blickte Hermine fröstelnd ins gleißende Licht der Sonne, ohne etwas von der Wärme wahrzunehmen, die sie verströmte. Zwar hatte sie versucht, sich das Blut abzuwaschen, das an ihr klebte - Snapes Blut -, sie kam aber immer noch nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie im entscheidenden Moment nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre.

Hier, vom Fenster ihres Schlafsaals aus, konnte sie ungehindert das gesamte Ausmaß der Zerstörung betrachten, das sich bis weit in den Verbotenen Wald hinein erstreckte, wo sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor zu seiner Rettung herbeigeeilt war. Fast fiel ihr der Abschied von Hogwarts schwerer als je zuvor, doch sie hatte sich damit abzufinden, dass sie das Schloss und seine Bewohner für geraume Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. Die Koffer waren gepackt, die Abreise stand unmittelbar bevor. Severus hatte sie seit Stunden nicht gesehen. Er war genauso wie die anderen Lehrer mit den zuständigen Verantwortlichen vom Ministerium im Lehrerzimmer untergetaucht, um Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, und Hermine rechnete nicht damit, ihn noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen, bevor sie in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen und endgültig mit ihren Freunden abreisen würde.

„Kommst du?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Die anderen warten bereits."

Hermine fuhr herum und sah ihre Freundin im Türrahmen stehen. Sie nickte ihr zu.

„Ja, ich bin soweit."

Es war eine Lüge, die ihr Magenschmerzen bereitete. Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass jetzt alles einfacher werden würde, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Es würde Monate dauern, ehe das Schloss wieder aufgebaut wäre und seine Tore für die Schüler erneut öffnen würde.

Sie gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen Gryffindors schon ungeduldig beisammen standen. Auf halber Höhe der Treppe bekamen sie Gesellschaft von Harry und Ron. Sie sahen einander flüchtig in die müden Gesichter und gingen wortlos weiter. Es gab viel zu erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht hier, wo so viel Verwirrung und Unverständnis herrschte.

„Da sind Sie ja", sagte Professor McGonagall in gewohnt forscher Manier. „Nun denn, ich nehme an, Sie haben alle gepackt. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Mir tut es sehr leid, Sie alle nach Hause schicken zu müssen, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl."

Sie hielt kurz inne und sah in die Runde ihrer Schüler, die bedrückt und ratlos dastanden. Keiner von ihnen erwiderte etwas. Offenbar wusste niemand, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.

„Wenn ich euch hier sehe, empfinde ich große Dankbarkeit. Ihr alle habt Hogwarts und euren Freunden beigestanden und euch wahrlich einen Platz an dieser Schule verdient. Ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen, dass harte Zeiten vor uns liegen. Wir werden mit vielen Intrigen zu kämpfen haben, die uns daran hindern wollen, die Wahrheit gänzlich ans Licht zu bringen. Es wird bereits jetzt viel darüber spekuliert, wie ihr in den Zeitungen lesen könnt. Nur eines ist sicher: Das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, hat vor vielen Jahren seinen Anfang genommen. Ich fürchte, es wird noch dauern, bis auch die letzten Todesser gefangen sind und zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden können. Aber wir werden tun, was wir können, damit die Schule pünktlich zum ersten September wieder geöffnet wird. Das sind wir allen schuldig, die für uns ihr Leben gelassen haben. Geht jetzt nach Hause zu euren Familien und Verwandten. Ich bin sicher, in vier Monaten werden wir uns wiedersehen."

Oft hatten Hermine, Harry und Ron in einem Abteil beieinander gesessen und sich ausgetauscht. Diesmal nicht. Ginny und ihr älterer Bruder steckten in der tiefen Trauer fest, die Freds Tod über ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Die Schwere des Verlusts lastete auf ihren Gemütern wie ein bleischwerer Mantel, dem sich keiner von ihnen entledigen konnte. Das Schweigen im Hogwartsexpress war wie ein grausam zu zahlender Tribut an den Fährmann, der die Verstorbenen ans ferne Ufer übersetzte, wo sie nicht mehr zu finden waren; so oder so ähnlich konnte man es sich zumindest vorstellen. Es begleitete sie und nährte auch jetzt noch ihren unstillbaren Zorn auf Voldemort und seine Todesser.

Hermine erreichte das Haus ihrer Eltern am späten Abend. Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Als sie ihr Gepäck abstellte und im Flur das Licht anmachte, hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Abreise aus Hogwarts das Gefühl, einsam zu sein. Obwohl sie und ihre Freunde während der Zugfahrt nur wenig gesprochen hatten, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort wirklich vernichtet war, noch zu unwirklich gewesen. Nun, in der Beschaulichkeit ihres Zuhauses angelangt, war es endgültig.

Gedankenverloren zog Hermine ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie an den Garderobenhaken. Das Haus wirkte leer ohne ihre Eltern. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage fiel über ihr zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus, das auf wackeligen Pfeilern gestanden hatte. Wo sie auch hinsah, war es das gleiche: Es war eine beklemmende Vorstellung, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass die Grangers ihre Existenz hatten aufgeben müssen, damit ihnen nichts zustoßen konnte.

Sie gelangte ins Wohnzimmer und erschrak fürchterlich, als ihr vom Sessel ihres Vaters aus Snape entgegenblickte. Er saß seelenruhig da und musterte sie durch den Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren; einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich wie geblendet von seinem unverhofften Anblick, denn der schwache, vom Flur hereinfallende Lichtstrahl, ließ sein blasses Gesicht hell aufleuchten.

Snape streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf das Sofa, das ihm gegenüberstand. Hermine überlegte nicht lange und setzte sich, ehe ihre Knie nachgeben konnten. Ihre Versuche, unbehelligt zu erscheinen, blieben wirkungslos. Ihn einfach nur zu sehen, ließ ihr Herz um ein Vielfaches schneller schlagen.

„Hattest du eine gute Fahrt?"

Sie nickte ergriffen. Es tat einfach zu gut, seine Stimme in ihrer gewohnten Kraft zu hören.

„Ich dachte, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte er leise, so als würde er schon ewig dort sitzen und auf sie warten; die belanglose Frage, wie er wohl hereingekommen war, wollte und konnte sie sich sparen. „Deshalb bin ich hergekommen. Wir müssen ein paar Dinge klären."

Hermine wurde stutzig. Sie hatten rund vier Monate, in denen sie sich ungezwungen sehen konnten. Es blieb genug Zeit, über alles zu reden, bis die Schule wieder aufgebaut sein würde ...

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis später? Wie – wie geht es dir, Severus?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Er lächelte kaum merklich, die dünnen Lippen zu einer Geste der Unbeholfenheit verzogen, wie sie es am ehesten einem verlegenen Kind zugeschrieben hätte. Er verlor kein Wort darüber, was auf der Lichtung im Wald geschehen war, und Hermine hielt es nicht für nötig, den Anfang zu machen. Seine ebenso unverhoffte wie rätselhafte Rettung schwebte zwischen ihnen, als wäre alles nur ein abscheulicher Traum gewesen. Ein trügerisches, verräterisches Abbild aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Sie roch beinahe wieder den süßlichen, mit dampfigem Regenwasser vermischten Geruch seines Blutes, der ihr in die Nase stieg und sie schwach machte. Doch kein Makel war auf seiner Kleidung zu erkennen. Er war hier, er lebte. Was konnte sie so kurz darauf mehr verlangen? Fast war ihr, als wäre er ein anderer Mensch und nicht der, dessen Leben sie vergangene Nacht in ihren Händen gehalten hatte. All die Tränen, die sie seinetwegen vergossen hatte, waren in der unausgesprochenen Dankbarkeit versickert, für die es nun mal keine Worte gab.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden aber verhärteten sich seine Züge. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Würdevoll nahm sie seine kühle Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber zur Kenntnis und wartete ab. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen - vielleicht gab es ja einen Grund für alles -, obgleich es zutiefst schmerzte. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie es werden würde, ihn irgendwann wiederzusehen. Schon im Hogwartsexpress waren ihr die merkwürdigsten Begegnungen mit ihm vor Augen erschienen, von den Anfängen während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Schuljahres, bis hin zur letzten Begegnung kurz vor Voldemorts Tod. Ihn jetzt im Haus ihrer Eltern vorzufinden, kam ihr vor, wie ein fieser Schlag ins Gesicht: Menschen wie er hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich dazu gezwungen gesehen hatte, ihre Eltern fortzuschaffen, damit sie vor den Todessern in Sicherheit sein würden ...

Und doch hatte es etwas Magisches an sich, ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Sein von den langen Strähnen umrahmtes Gesicht löste in ihr ein obskures Verlangen aus, ihn berühren zu wollen. Auch die schwarzen Augen waren ihr nur allzu vertraut, hatten sie doch tief in ihr Innerstes geschaut.

„Lass uns am besten gleich zur Sache kommen. Ich bin nicht grundlos hier."

Von Angst erfüllt, einer beklemmenden Vorahnung gleich, schien sich ihr Verdacht zu verhärten: Snape begegnete ihrem Blick nurmehr widerstrebend und Hermine musste sich dazu überwinden, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und zu ihm zu stürzen. Nach allem, was sie füreinander empfanden, kam es ihr fremdartig vor, dass er nun das Recht einforderte, sie auf Abstand zu halten. Es war genau wie früher, mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesmal darauf verzichtete, sie zu verurteilen oder zu beschimpfen, weil sie es wagte, ihr Sehnen nach ihm offen vor ihm zu bekennen.

Am Ende hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Die schlanken langen Finger unter den ihren spürend, fiel es ihr noch schwerer, ihn nicht mit ihrer Kühnheit zu überfallen, wie sie es damals mit Hilfe des Alkohols getan hatte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich überrascht hat, dich hier zu sehen, Severus. Aber soll das jetzt so weitergehen?", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wir haben gewonnen. Gönnst du uns nicht wenigstens einen Moment den gemeinsamen Triumph?"

Snape zog finster die Brauen zusammen. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er ihre Avancen nicht guthieß.

„So nennst du das?", sagte er, ihr scheinbar gleichgültig seine Hand entziehend.

Er nahm mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit ihre Handgelenke, drückte sich an sie und hielt sie so fest, dass es ihr auf einen Schlag die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen presste. Hart prallte sie gegen seine Brust.

„So soll es also mit uns weitergehen", sagte er energisch. „Du hast mich zusammengeflickt, damit ich dir gehöre."

„Was redest du da?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Unbehelligt rollte Snape die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine gelblichen Zähne.

„Du hast mich verhext, Hermine. Du hast mir nicht einmal die Chance gelassen, selbst zu entscheiden, ob ich sterben will oder nicht."

„Aber du konntest unmöglich von mir erwarten, dass ich dich aufgebe!"

„Du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht und meine Anweisungen missachtet", zischte er. „Was, wenn jemand dich gesehen hätte? Hast du darüber auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht? Ich hätte dich nicht beschützen können."

„Es ist unnötig, das zu erwähnen", sagte Hermine sofort, wobei ein lebhafter Protest in ihren funkelnden Augen erwachte.

„Aus deiner Sicht vielleicht, aber nicht aus meiner", erwiderte er kalt und ließ von ihr ab.

„Verdammt, Severus! Du und dein ewiger Stolz!"

„Mein Stolz?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine, ich war in Sorge. Wir hatten eine Mission zu vollenden -"

„Erzähl mir nichts über unsere Mission. Ich habe mich nicht davor gedrückt, wenn du das meinst."

„Du weißt nur zu gut, was ich meine."

„Wir beide wissen, dass ich zu jung dafür war!", rief sie erbost. „Aber das liegt hinter uns. Du tust, als wäre ich noch immer ein Kind. Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich erkenne dich fast nicht wieder."

Snape atmete hörbar aus. Er legte den Kopf zurück und sah an die Zimmerdecke, während Hermine sich abmühte, ihren aufgewühlten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen: Spätestens jetzt stand fest, dass er nicht gekommen war, um mit ihr Händchen zu halten.

„Ich kann nicht für dich sprechen, Hermine. Aber vor uns liegt noch ein ganzes Schuljahr. Ein Jahr, in dem du lernen musst, dich und deine Gefühle endlich zu beherrschen, wenn du nicht alles zunichte machen willst. Es geht um deine Zukunft. Du wirst deine Ausbildung vollenden und mich ignorieren, so gut es geht, denn ich werde ebenfalls in Hogwarts bleiben. Es gibt nichts, was ich sonst tun könnte … ich nehme an, dir ist bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

Ihr stockte gänzlich der Atem. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass es schwierig werden würde, nach den jüngsten Ereignissen und den Schreckensmeldungen, die das Ministerium vor Voldemorts Sturz verbreitet hatte, wieder richtig Fuß zu fassen. Damit, dass ausgerechnet Severus diese Schwierigkeiten machen würde, hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet.

„Vielleicht irrst du dich ja. Wer sagt, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehen werde?", sagte sie herausfordernd.

„Versuch nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten. Hogwarts ist ebenso dein Zuhause, wie es immer meines war. Es steht jedem offen, der es verdient, dorthin zurückzukehren. Die Schule wird dir dabei helfen, den gewohnten Alltag wiederzufinden. Außerdem ist sie nach wie vor der sicherste Ort für dich, bis die allgemeine Ordnung wiederhergestellt ist. Glaub mir, du und deine Freunde, ihr werdet dieses Jahr brauchen, um mit den Geschehnissen abzuschließen. Du wirst deinen Abschluss machen, Hermine, selbst dann, wenn ich dafür meinen Posten aufgeben muss."

Seine Worte waren klar und deutlich und Hermine wusste, dass er seine Drohung notfalls wahrmachen würde. Aber wollte sie das? Wollte sie es darauf ankommen lassen, um zu sehen, wie ernst es ihm war? Und was sollte sie von der Anspielung auf ihre Freunde halten? Sie wusste, dass er von Harry und Ron sprach und sie nur als Ausrede benutzte, um sie davon abzuhalten, seinetwegen alles aufzugeben, wofür sie all die Jahre so hart gearbeitet hatte.

„Na schön, du hast Recht. Aber wenn ich zurückgehe, möchte ich einige Bedingungen an dich stellen."

„Wohl kaum. Du weißt, mit wem du es zu tun hast."

„Gerade deswegen will ich nicht von dir übergangen werden. Du bist nicht wie die anderen Todesser, Severus. Und ich möchte dich nicht wie einen behandeln."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen strahlte ihr entgegen, wie sie es lange nicht gesehen hatte. Enttäuscht wandte sie das Gesicht ab und starrte aus dem Fenster auf das Dunkel der verlassenen Straße hinaus. Doch auch jetzt war ihr deutlich seine verboten verführerische Silhouette vor Augen, drang sein markanter Duft betörend wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in ihr Bewusstsein. Wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu sehen, hätte sie mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. Aber war sie nicht eine Hexe? Hatte sie nicht das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, ihn zu ihrem unsterblichen Liebhaber erkoren und ihn vor dem sicheren Tode bewahrt?

Wie betäubt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es zwecklos war, ihn zu etwas anderem überreden zu wollen. Er war auf der Hut vor ihr, seit er wusste, wie es ihr gelingen konnte, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Damals, im Grimmauldplatz, hast du dich nicht so angestellt", schoss sie ihm bockig entgegen; damals hatte sie ihn zutiefst verletzt ...

„ _Damals_ wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du dich mir so willenlos ergeben würdest", sagte Snape ruhig. Genau diese Ruhe aber beängstigte sie. Oft genug hatte sie versucht, sein Verhalten zu enträtseln, ohne aus ihm schlau zu werden.

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dir damit zu schaden", sagte Hermine, ihn von der Seite her scharf begutachtend. Der Drang in ihr, sich ihm endlich zu nähern, war ungebrochen reizvoll.

Ihre Augen verschmolzen miteinander, feurig und aufgewühlt, bis er blinzelte und ebenso schnell wieder die Ratlosigkeit über Hermine hereinbrach.

„Ich werde nicht leugnen, was ich dir schuldig bin, noch möchte ich meine Gefühle für dich infrage stellen, Hermine. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Das Ministerium wird zu Zeiten wie diesen keine Gnade kennen, wenn uns ein Fehler unterläuft. Deshalb halte ich es für besser, dich zu warnen."

„Du willst mich warnen? Wovor?"

„Ich habe solche Dinge bereits früher erlebt. Schreckt es dich nicht im geringsten ab, dir Probleme einzuhandeln, wenn man uns eines Tages erwischt?"

„Du hast nie an unsere Zukunft geglaubt, nicht wahr? Andernfalls würdest du dir darüber nicht so sehr den Kopf zerbrechen."

Ungeduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam, nur um mit seinem eisigen, stillen Schweigen gestraft zu werden. Dann beugte sie sich abermals nach vorn und lugte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm empor. Ihre Finger streckten sich und legten sich auf seine Wange, Snape aber schob sie fort.

Hermine errötete sichtlich. Konnte es sein, dass er vor ihr zurückschreckte, weil er sich vor ihr schämte? Es war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er sich davor zierte, von ihr berührt zu werden. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, es zuzugeben, diese Art der Zurückweisung war neu für sie und machte sie so nervös wie zu den Anfängen ihrer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung.

„Ich weiß, was du hast", flüsterte sie sanft. „Du behauptest, es ist nicht dein Stolz, aber ich glaube dir nicht. Es ist so eine wunderschöne Narbe, Severus. Sie war ein Geschenk von mir. Komm mir also ja nicht auf den Gedanken, sie nicht zu mögen. Ich werde sie immer lieben, weil sie dir das Leben wiedergegeben hat."

Sie streckte den Oberkörper nach vorn und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass diese Haltung sehr unbequem für sie war. Was jetzt zählte, war nur noch die lang ersehnte, friedvolle Nähe zu ihm.

Diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Er nahm seine Hand und strich liebevoll damit durch ihr Haar, den Blick abwesend auf die glühend rote Wange geheftet, die sie ihm zugedreht hatte.

Hermine genoss in vollen Zügen jede seiner sanften Bewegungen. Noch ein Jahr zuvor wäre es ein ziemlicher Schock für sie gewesen, sich aus dieser Perspektive mit seinen unheimlich schwarzen Augen konfrontiert zu sehen. Doch das absonderliche Gefühl, bei seinen bohrenden Blicken von einem glühenden Schmerz getroffen zu werden, gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an. Sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen und kämpfte schläfrig gegen die Müdigkeit an, die sie zu übermannen drohte, als hätte sie sich noch lange nicht an ihm sattgesehen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, Severus? Jetzt, wo er wirklich weg ist, wird sich vieles für dich ändern."

„Das Dunkle Mal ist verblasst", sagte er achselzuckend. „Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Frag mich in ein paar Wochen nochmal danach."

Sie biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippe. Der tonlose Ausdruck in seiner Stimme verriet nur zu deutlich, wie wichtig es für ihn war, weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichten zu können, um einen geregelten Tagesablauf beizubehalten. Plötzlich verstand sie auch die gravierenden Einschnitte, die auf sie alle zukommen würden - insbesondere auf Harry.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Hermine", sagte er schließlich, wie jemand, der nicht wusste, wo im Grunde seines Herzens er anfangen sollte. „Es ist spät und du wirst noch ganz steif, wenn du so hier liegst. Geh ins Bett."

Empört fuhr sie hoch und richtete sich auf.

„Das könnte dir so passen, dich einfach davon zu machen! Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwo hin!"

Der Mangel an entgegengebrachtem Verständnis für ihre gemeinsame Lage, schürte ihre Protesthaltung weiter an. Sie zerrte an seinem Arm, doch Snape rührte sich nicht.

„Sei nicht albern, Severus. Komm mit mir nach oben. Das Haus ist leer, meine Eltern sind am anderen Ende der Welt und wissen von nichts. Außerdem fühle ich mich sicherer, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen. Es macht mir eine abscheuliche Angst, ohne dich aufzuwachen."

Endlich ließ er sich dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Hermine schnappte nach seiner Hand und hielt sich beharrlich an ihm fest, bis sie ihn die Treppe hinauf und vor die Tür ihres Zimmers gezerrt hatte.

„Nun, da wären wir", sagte sie in dem Bemühen, es wie beiläufig klingen zu lassen, um ihre aufkommende Nervosität zu unterdrücken. „Ich musste improvisieren, also ist alles etwas einfach geworden ..."

Sie stieß die Tür auf und merkte nur noch, wie er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie an sich drückte, um sie zu küssen. Zusammen, wie in tiefer Trunkenheit, wankten sie auf das schlichte, hölzerne Bett zu, das Hermine in ihrem einstigen Zimmer hinterlassen hatte, damit niemand sie mit diesem Haus in Verbindung bringen konnte. Die ungestüme, raue Art, mit der er sie darauf niederdrückte, war genau das, was sie brauchte, um wieder neuen Lebensmut zu bekommen; um endlich von vorn anzufangen.


	56. Chapter 56

xxx

Dieses Kapitel ist unfertig, während ein anderes zu Ende geht. Ich erfuhr heute, am 14.1.16 um 14.35, dass Alan Rickman verstorben ist. Mir fehlen die Worte, um auszudrücken, wie sehr mich das getroffen hat. Meine Welt steht einmal mehr Kopf. Er ist Snape. Er war es trotz der Differenzen zum Buch immer und hat mit seiner schauspielerischen Darstellung in seinen Filmen mein Leben verändert. Er hat mich zum Lachen und zum Weinen gebracht. Danke, Alan. Danke für alles. Ich bin unendlich traurig ...

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 56

Sie lag in seinen Armen, die Augen geschlossen, zu aufgewühlt, um endlich in den ersehnten Schlaf zu fallen. Nachdenklich streichelte er mit seinem schwieligen Daumen ihren flachen Bauch, sich wieder und wieder darüber wundernd, weshalb sie sich ihn ausgesucht hatte. Denn daran, dass sie ihn wollte, gab es keine Zweifel. Sie hatte sich ihm geöffnet, ihn mit ihren Schenkeln angetrieben und ihm wie eine sich sträubende Katze den Rücken zerkratzt.

Nein, er konnte ihre Liebe für ihn nicht leugnen, doch noch immer fühlte er sich fremd in seiner Haut. Ein Fehler, ein falscher Schritt und sie würden alles verlieren …

Niemand wusste genau, was im Verbotenen Wald geschehen war, als Stille und Lärm gleichzeitig mit dem Regen auf Hermine eingeprasselt hatten. Als sie gekommen war, um ihn zu retten. Wichtig war nur, dass es funktioniert hatte.

Während seine Hand über ihre zarte Haut glitt, die ihn beständig lockte, verharrte sie reglos in der Umarmung. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, noch weniger, sich zu rühren. Er wusste es. Erneut wollte er sie bezwingen, sie endlich wachrütteln aus dem süßen, kindischen Traum, dem Hirngespinst, mit ihm zusammen über ein gemeinsames Leben nachzudenken. Wie befangen sie war, in ihrer Unbefangenheit ihm gegenüber. Stoisch und unbeirrbar.

Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit ihren sanften braunen Augen an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

Er wusste, dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Jetzt, wo der Krieg gegen Voldemort vorüber war, war er ebenso ratlos wie alle anderen. Außerdem widerstrebte es ihm, die kostbaren Stunden, die sie verbracht hatten, zunichte zu machen, was, wie er fürchten musste, unweigerlich geschehen würde, wenn er anfing, ihr seine Gedanken zu erklären.

„Erzähl mir was, Severus. Irgendwas. Ich will deine Stimme hören, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht träume."

Die Stimme, mit der er sich ohne Mühe in Hogwarts Gehör verschafft hatte. Die Stimme, die sie inzwischen mehr als alles andere lieben gelernt hatte.

„Ist es denn ein guter Traum?"

Sie lauschte zufrieden den wohltuenden Klängen in ihrem Ohr und lächelte.

„So gut, dass ich mich davor fürchte, daraus zu erwachen."

Etwas in den Tiefen seiner Pupillen schien aufzuflackern.

„Schließ die Augen, Hermine."

Seine Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte, glitt tiefer und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine, wo er sie feucht und warm fand.

Sie schauderte. In diesem Moment war alles perfekt. Es war genau so, wie es sein sollte.


	57. Chapter 57

xxx

Januar. Ausgerechnet.

So viel zu den Parallelen. Ist es nicht ein verdammtes Klischee? Magisch vielleicht, aber nicht zwingend realistisch. Bisher konnte ich mich an etwas klammern, das mir viele Jahre einen Weg gewiesen hat. Kleine Freuden, winzige, geradezu unbedeutende Gesten der Hoffnung. Doch mit dem Tag, an dem er starb, kam die Kälte wieder. Es war, als würde der Himmel mit mir trauern. Er schickte mir Schnee, zu Eis gefrorene Tränen. Die weiße Pracht hüllt mich in unendliche Traurigkeit, die Kälte lässt alles erstarren. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben.

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 57

Der erste gemeinsame Morgen war seltsam. Hermine hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie bereit war, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Umso mehr überraschte sie seine Unsicherheit, die sich immer dann zeigte, wenn sie Dinge tat, die für sie ganz selbstverständlich waren.

„Möchtest du hier oben frühstücken oder sollen wir nach unten gehen?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Hermine."

„Aber du musst doch langsam mal was essen. Wir könnten -"

„Ich sagte, ich habe keinen Hunger."

Es klang weder freundlich noch besonders fahrig. Dennoch fühlte Hermine einen zutiefst verletzenden Stich.

„Na gut", sagte sie trocken.

Sie verließ das wärmende Bett und ging ins Bad. Erst dort kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, weil sie im Haus ihrer Eltern waren.

Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte, kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und kroch, immer noch nackt, zu ihm unter die Decke, wo sie ihn mit vor der Brust gefalteten Armen auf dem Rücken liegend vorfand, den Blick starr an die Zimmerdecke geheftet.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dir sagen, dass du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musst", fing sie vorsichtig an.

Seine Augen schossen postwendend in ihre Richtung.

„Wer sagt, dass ich das habe?"

Hermine verkniff sich einen unschönen Kommentar und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme ineinander.

„Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts, Severus. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du hier ein Fremder bist. Du bist mein … Freund, der Mann, den ich liebe. Aber was ich eigentlich damit sagen will, ist Folgendes: Das ist der erste Tag, den wir vollkommen uns widmen können. Du hast keine Schüler in deiner Nähe, um die du dich kümmern musst. Wir müssen nicht irgendwo beim Frühstück erscheinen oder uns irgendwo sehen lassen. McGonagall kann dich nicht in ihr Büro zitieren und Dumbledore hat keine Befugnis mehr, dir einen Auftrag zu erteilen. Voldemort ist tot. Das heißt, du stehst nicht auf Abruf. Du bist jetzt ein freier Mann, der einfach tun kann, wonach ihm gerade ist."

Hermine verstummte und klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Während sie ihn hoffnungsvoll anblinzelte, merkte sie langsam, wie schwer es für ihn war, all diese Dinge zu akzeptieren. Aber es war zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen. Es war alles gesagt worden.

Gut gemacht, Hermine. Genau das hat ihm jetzt noch gefehlt! Jemand, der ihm sagte, dass er komplett von vorn anfangen musste, weil die Welt, die er kannte, nicht mehr existierte.

Als sie das begriff, robbte sie schuldbewusst näher an ihn heran und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Er versteifte sich und vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Aber wir müssen irgendwann darüber reden, wie es weitergeht. Auch dann, wenn du mir widersprechen wirst, will ich nicht, dass du dich in diesem Haus wie ein Besucher fühlst. Wie du weißt, musste ich Vorkehrungen treffen und alles verschwinden lassen, was an mich oder meine Eltern erinnert hätte. Das, was geblieben ist, ist nur die Einrichtung. Aber selbst wenn es anders wäre, würde es keine Rolle spielen. Ich vertraue dir. Du musst nicht fragen, wenn du irgendwas brauchst. Nimm es dir einfach."

Die Freude, ihn wiederzusehen, hatte es ihr bislang nahezu unmöglich gemacht, auf ihn wütend zu sein, weil er sie mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen im Haus ihrer Eltern einfach so überfallen hatte. Trotzdem blieben viele Fragen offen. In Hogwarts war keine Gelegenheit mehr gewesen, diese zu klären. Und noch immer standen einige Ungereimtheiten aus, die sich nicht nur um ihre Beziehung zueinander drehten.

In Gedanken damit beschäftigt, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, fasste sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Es war ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt gewesen, ihn an seine neu gewonnene Freiheit zu erinnern. Er war es nicht gewohnt, nichts zu tun - oder vielmehr, nichts zu haben, das er tun konnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, weil du hier bist. Ich möchte es so."

Da sie ahnte, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war, wollte sie aufstehen und sich etwas anziehen; die einfachste Lösung wäre wohl, nicht weiter darüber zu reden, um keine Proteste nach sich zu ziehen. Außerdem musste sie dringend ein paar Lebensmittel kaufen, wenn sie ihm ein Frühstück anbieten wollte, das nicht zwingend aus Konserven bestand.

Sie kam nicht weit. Er setzte sich auf und hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, der sie irritierte.

„Ich hab dir ein Frühstück angeboten, also werde ich schnell zum Bäcker laufen und ein paar Sachen besorgen."

Er beugte sich näher zu ihr hinab und lehnte sanft seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. Die ungeahnte Aktion überraschte sie, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihn nach der jüngsten Unterhaltung in derart gemäßigter Stimmung zu erleben.

„Du hast Recht. Ich muss dir widersprechen. Ich spring nur schnell unter die Dusche, dann können wir zusammen gehen."

Sichtlich überrascht starrte sie ihn an, den Mund weit aufgerissen.

„Aber ... Wieso?"

Er ließ von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Hermine blinzelte. Sie hatte alle Mühe, nicht auf die markante Narbe zu starren, die förmlich danach schrie, von ihr liebkost zu werden.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dich gehen zu lassen."

„Unsinn. Was soll mir schon passieren?"

„Ich rede nicht von dir. Du hast bewiesen, wozu du fähig bist. Sogar in tiefster Dunkelheit findest du ein Licht, Hermine. Aber ich traue mir selbst nicht. Ich habe mein Leben lang getan, was andere von mir verlangten. Ich kann nicht hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass du zurückkommst."

Sie fühlte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Ein Eingeständnis von ihm war wie eine seltene Kostbarkeit. Man musste nur danach greifen und sie auffangen, um sie nicht wieder zu verlieren.

Klopfenden Herzens legte sie die Arme um ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht in sein schwarzes Haar hinein .. Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt, eines Tages mit ihm gemeinsam eine Straße entlang zu schlendern und vielleicht dabei Hand in Hand zu gehen. Irgendwo, wo sie nicht gezwungen waren, sich zu verstecken. Wo niemand sie kannte und niemand über sie urteilen konnte. Und diesmal, da war sie sich sicher, würde er sie nicht im strömenden Regen dazu auffordern, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Es gab keine Horkruxe mehr und auch nicht den Druck, Voldemort im Nacken sitzen zu haben.

„Ich bin überzeugt, wir finden ein paar Sachen, mit denen wir dich ablenken können. Du musst nur auf andere Gedanken kommen. Vertrau mir, wir kriegen das geregelt."

Nach einem innigen Kuss, mit dem sie ihre Worte besiegelte, löste sie sich von ihm los und steuerte auf den Kleiderschrank zu.

„Jetzt sieh dir das an: Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen! Meine Sachen und das Gepäck sind noch unten im Flur."

Da seine Antwort ohnehin nur aus einem Augenrollen bestand, suchte sie in dem Gewühl aus achtlos auf dem Boden liegenden Klamotten nach ihrem Zauberstab und schlug damit durch die Luft. Zufrieden sah sie dabei zu, wie ihre Anziehsachen durch die Tür sausten und sich wie selbstverständlich an den richtigen Platz bewegten.

„Das soll mir mal einer nachmachen. Nebenbei gesagt, wir haben ein paar wunderbare Monate vor uns, in denen wir uns ganz uns selbst widmen können. Das ist mal was Neues, Severus. Du wirst diese Zeit vermissen, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Glaub mir."

„Wie interessant. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich vier Monate lang mit dir im Haus deiner Eltern bleiben kann."

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil du es nicht so lange mit mir aushalten wirst."

Hermine drehte sich ihm zu und schnaubte belustigt.

„Darüber reden wir, wenn es soweit ist."

„Du glaubst mir nicht?"

„Kein einziges Wort. Denkst du wirklich, es ist so einfach, mich abzuschrecken? Ich kenne dich nicht erst seit gestern, Severus. Du hast mich jahrelang unterrichtet, schon vergessen?"

„Das ist was vollkommen anderes."

„Ist es nicht", sagte sie energisch. „Ich habe die meisten deiner Marotten bereits in Hogwarts zur Genüge kennengelernt. Soll ich anfangen, sie aufzuzählen? Nein, wohl besser nicht. Ich weiß, du bist morgens extrem übellaunig und würdest es mir den ganzen Tag nachtragen. Es stört mich nicht. Ich finde es sogar ziemlich anziehend, dass du nicht so bist wie der Durchschnittsmann. Aber wir können es auch einfacher haben."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder dem Kleiderschrank zu. Sie wusste, dass er sich (wenn auch nur ihr zuliebe) Mühe gab, mit der fremdartigen Lebenssituation umzugehen. Dass sie einander gefunden hatten, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, wie eins zum anderen geführt hatte. Mehr noch, dass sie nach dem Debakel im Verbotenen Wald eine zweite Chance erhalten hatten, ihre kuriosen Gefühle füreinander zu beweisen. Doch manchmal war er ebenso unbeholfen wie ein kleines Kind. Es machte sie schwach und ihre Knie weich. Am liebsten wäre sie auf ihn zugelaufen und hätte ihn in die Arme genommen, natürlich nicht, ohne damit sein Missfallen auf sich zu ziehen.

Nachdem sie wahllos ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank zusammengesucht hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah, dass er im Bad verschwunden war.

Sie plumpste aufs Bett und verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. Es war typisch für ihn, sich klammheimlich zu verdrücken. Vieles von dem, was für sie nach einem harmlosen Wortwechsel klang, kam in seinen Augen einem Vorwurf gleich, der es ihr nur noch mehr erschwerte, ihm ihre Sichtweise der Dinge beizubringen. Andersherum war es oft genauso gewesen, doch Hermine tat sich wesentlich leichter damit, auf ihn zuzugehen, wenn er etwas sagte, das sie verletzte.

Für etliche Minuten starrte sie nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür und lauschte dem Geräusch des fließenden Wassers, das aus der Dusche kam. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Nicht auszudenken, was sie tun würde, wenn sie ihn für immer verloren hätte. Wenn sie also nicht den Mut verlieren wollte, würde sie sich wohl oder übel damit arrangieren müssen, nachzugeben. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich zurechtzufinden.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer ging auf und Hermine schreckte hoch. Schnell wischte sie mit dem Handrücken über ihre feuchten Augen. Sie war so in sich gekehrt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wann er die Dusche verlassen hatte.

Mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften kam er auf sie zu und hockte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Keine Sekunde später lag sie in seinen Armen und spürte, wie er sie an sich drückte. Es war eine willkommene Geste, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, es ist eine große Veränderung, die auf uns zukommt", sagte er leise. „Aber ich bin froh, hier zu sein. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hätte hingehen sollen."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du sagst das so, als würde es dich bedrücken", bemerkte sie vorsichtig.

„Nun ja, du könntest auch etwas anderes mit deiner Zeit anfangen. Zum Beispiel nach deinen Eltern suchen ..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es vernünftig wäre, sie jetzt schon zurückzuholen. Ich möchte sicher sein, dass das Ministerium wieder vollständig funktionsfähig ist, bevor ich meine Eltern nach Hause bringe. In ein oder zwei Jahren vielleicht -"

„Oder du könntest im Fuchsbau bei deinen Freunden sein."

Diese Bemerkung hatte sie nicht erwartet. Baff sah sie ihn an, sich voll darüber im Klaren, dass es zwecklos war, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, das er ihr nicht verraten wollte.

„Ich würde Rons Familie nur zur Last fallen, Severus. Sie brauchen Ruhe."

Als sie nichts weiter dazu sagte, nickte er und Hermine wusste, dass Freds Tod ihn nicht so kalt gelassen hatte, wie man hätte meinen können. Bisher hatte sie nur darüber mutmaßen können, was die Verluste, die die Schlacht mit sich gebracht hatte, für ihn bedeuteten. Er mochte nicht darüber reden wollen, doch das hieß nicht, dass ihm seine Schüler gleichgültig waren.

Sie verbrachten zahlreiche Minuten des Schweigens miteinander, in denen sie sich nur im Arm hielten und einander studierten. Irgendwann nahm Snape seine Hand hervor und umfing damit ihre Wange.

„Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen irgendwas versäumst, verstehst du? Du solltest nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen, Hermine."

Hermine konnte dem Anblick seines markanten Profils und dem unleserlichen Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht länger widerstehen und beugte sich nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen.

„Danke. Aber darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Der einzige Mensch, bei dem ich jetzt wirklich sein möchte, bist du."

Mit klammen Fingern fuhr sie ihm durch die nassen Strähnen. Als er daraufhin lächelte, wurde ihr unendlich warum ums Herz. Es kam ihr unwirklich vor, dass es jemals anders gewesen war.

„Einverstanden. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."


	58. Chapter 58

Sommerregen

Kapitel 58

Der Vormittag erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und das ungleiche Paar bereitete sich darauf vor, zum ersten Mal fernab aller Verpflichtungen den Weg nach draußen anzutreten.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Snape, als Hermine die Treppe runterkam.

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte ihre verzauberte Handtasche entleert und nur mit dem Nötigsten bepackt, um für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein, wie sie sich damals geschworen hatte, als er sie zu dem verlassenen Felsen über dem Meer zitiert hatte. Nun stand sie resigniert neben ihrem Professor im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern und griff nach seinem Arm. Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass er seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre legte.

„Ich werde dich nicht beißen, Hermine."

„Das weiß ich."

„Dann entspann dich."

Sie seufzte. Sie wollte nicht aufgeregt sein und kam sich albern vor, weil sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, um die Bedenken, die sie ereilten, zu unterdrücken.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen möchte", erklärte sie kleinlaut.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Wenn uns tatsächlich jemand sieht, stecken wir beide bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Es wäre nicht wünschenswert. Aber es wäre auch nicht recht viel anders als bei unseren vorigen Reisen."

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch es gab nichts, was sie dem hinzuzufügen hatte. Snape wirkte entschlossen genug, die Sache durchzuziehen, und Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn im Zuge einer ihrer Reisen je so gelassen erlebt hatte. Andererseits war er ein mit allen Wassern gewaschener Zauberer, der notfalls nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, einzugreifen.

Das Apparieren in seinem Beisein war ein Kinderspiel. Anders als damals, als er sie zu der Höhle gebracht hatte, drückte sich Hermine so nah sie konnte an ihn. Ihr Körper wurde von einem heftigen Ruck erfasst und nur wenig später spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, das herauszufinden."

Sie sah sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich die Landschaft, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, nicht verändert hatte. Früher, als sie noch kleiner gewesen war, hatte sie so machen Sonntag mit ihren Eltern in dieser Gegend verbracht.

Das gleißende Licht der Sonne riss Hermine jäh zurück in die Gegenwart. Obwohl sie nicht die üblichen Nachwirkungen des Apparierens spürte, breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus. Sie betrachtete ihren Begleiter vorsichtig von der Seite her, als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig mit ihr gekommen war. Insgeheim hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Moment in näherer Zukunft wahr werden und sie mit ihm ungeniert ein Muggeldorf besuchen würde.

„Wer ist jetzt hier nervös?", fragte er stichelnd. „Es war mein Vorschlag, dich zu begleiten, also entspann dich, Hermine."

„Das sagst du so leicht ..."

Wie benommen reckte sie den Oberkörper empor und veranlasste ihn dazu, ihr mit einem Grinsen zu begegnen.

„Ich nehme an, da vorne geht es zum Dorf und dort werden wir auch die Bäckerei finden, richtig?"

Hermine murmelte ein wehmütiges Ja hervor und Snape setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihre Gedanken an damals vermischten sich mit den Bedenken, ob es richtig war, es zuzulassen, dass er sie begleitete. Es war leichtsinnig, ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem sie so taten, als wären sie ein ganz gewöhnliches Paar. Und was würden wohl Harry und Ron dazu sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was hier vor sich ging?

Da er immer noch ihre Hand in seiner hielt, holte sie tief Luft und folgte ihm. Damit, was ihre Freunde davon halten würden, dass sie einen Ausflug mit Snape unternahm, würde sie sich ein Andermal auseinandersetzen müssen.

Es war ein strahlend schöner Tag. Über Hermine erstreckte sich das grüne Blätterdach einer Baumgruppe, dazwischen konnte man den blauen Himmel durchblitzen sehen. Nach ein paar Minuten an der frischen Luft war ihr wesentlich wohler zumute und bald darauf wurde sie von einem Gefühl purer Glückseligkeit erfasst, das es ihr leicht machte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Beschwingt und fröhlich zog sie an seiner Hand und wollte ihm alles zeigen, was sie in ihrer Kindheit gesehen hatte, wobei sie immer wieder beteuerte, dass sie einen Bärenhunger hatte.

Sie überquerten einen Feldweg und kamen an den ersten Häusern vorüber, die allesamt einen liebevoll gepflegten Eindruck verströmten. Zielstrebig folgte Snape der schmalen Straße ins Dorf und Hermine machte weitere Versuche, ihm ihre Bewunderung für die Schönheit der Landschaft mitzuteilen.

„Siehst du das Haus da drüben? Es hat mir schon immer sehr gut gefallen. Es ist einfach nur perfekt ... Oh, was für ein Blumenmeer!"

Snape zog eine spöttische Grimasse, verzichtete aber auf eine Erwiderung. Er schien wohl nichts für Blumen übrigzuhaben und ließ sich schnell von Hermine weiterführen.

„Findest du es nicht eigenartig, dass all die Menschen, die hier leben, nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, was vorgefallen ist? Keiner von ihnen weiß etwas über Voldemort oder Harry, geschweige denn, wer wir sind."

Er schnaubte.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du dem Ministerium Ärger machen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wo ich heute stehen würde, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre."

Hermine spürte, dass sie errötete. Diese und andere Fragen hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit häufig gestellt. Da sie aber an einem so herrlichen Tag keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Severus hatte, ging sie nicht näher darauf ein und fing stattdessen wieder an, von den traumhaft schönen Häusern zu schwärmen, die das Dorf zierten.

Etliche bewundernde Blicke und viele _„Aaah's"_ und _„Oooh's"_ später erreichten sie den Dorfplatz und betraten einen hübschen Laden über dessen Eingang bunte Wimpel in den Farben verschiedenster Länder hingen.

„Das ist keine normale Bäckerei. Du wirst begeistert sein", sagte Hermine, als sie durch die Tür ging, die Snape für sie offenhielt. „Du bekommst hier alles an Kuchen, Broten und Gebäck, was du dir nur vorstellen kannst, fast wie in Hogwarts."

Im Inneren sah es hell und gemütlich aus. Es gab eine Handvoll Stehtische, an denen die Besucher Kaffee trinken und ihr Frühstück verzehren konnten. Ein freundlich dreinblickender Mann mittleren Alters mit einem runden Gesicht stand hinter dem Tresen und verabschiedete sich gerade von einer älteren Dame.

„Wir sollten uns ordentlich bevorraten", flüsterte Hermine, der beim Anblick der Croissants schon das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. „Sobald wir bezahlt haben und niemand hinsieht, packen wir alles in meine Tasche und legen einen Frischhaltezauber darüber."

Gesagt, getan. Es wurde ein ziemlich großer Einkauf und der Bäckermeister hatte seine wahre Freude mit den beiden Fremden. Hermine ging es nicht anders. Sie freute sich so auf die Leckereien, dass Snape gar nicht erst versuchte, sie zu bremsen. Zum Abschied überreichte der Mann hinter dem Tresen Hermine zu den voll bepackten Tüten seine Visitenkarte und rang ihr das Versprechen ab, sich telefonisch im Voraus anzumelden, wenn sie noch größere Mengen Brot oder Kuchen benötigen sollte.

Nachdem sie die Bäckerei verlassen hatten, vergewisserten sie sich, dass niemand sie beobachtete und stopften die Tüten in die Tiefen von Hermines Tasche.

„Das lief doch ganz gut, oder?", sagte Hermine zufrieden. Sie war erleichtert, dass der Bäcker nicht ein einziges Mal abfällig auf ihren Begleiter gestarrt hatte, der auch ohne seinen wallenden schwarzen Umhang eine auffällige Erscheinung bot. „Und jetzt ab nach Hause", schloss sie hungrig. „Komm mit."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und zerrte ihn über den Marktplatz und die Straße entlang, die sie gekommen waren, bis sie ungesehen apparierten.

xxx

Das gemeinsame Beisammensein war anders als alles, was sie in Hogwarts miteinander geteilt hatten. Wesentlich entspannter und ungezwungener, ohne ständig Angst haben zu müssen, bei ihren Heimlichkeiten ertappt zu werden. Doch die Idylle im Haus der Grangers war trügerisch und währte nicht lange. Man konnte sie flüstern hören, die Stimmen, die sagten, sie hätten es gewusst, sie hätten es geahnt. Die Zweifler, die schon immer mit Harrys Bestimmung gehadert hatten, streuten neue Gerüchte, noch ehe die Toten der Schlacht von Hogwarts zu Grabe getragen waren. Die Zeitungen taten ihr Übriges und trugen es lediglich hinaus in die Welt, als wollten sie wie immer Recht behalten.

Zuerst waren es die Eulen, die Hermine fanden und pflichtbewusst die Post zustellten, dann die Reporter, die in Scharen vor der Tür standen. Zwar hielten die Schutzzauber dem regen Andrang der sensationsgierigen Meute stand, doch Hermine war froh, dass sie ihre Eltern und Krummbein fortgeschafft hatte - schon alleine deshalb, weil sie keine fadenscheinigen Erklärungen abgeben wollte, aber auch, weil Severus sich bereit erklärt hatte, ein paar Tage zu bleiben. Beide hatten sich ganz gut eingelebt, nur eben auf den Trubel vor der Tür hätten sie gern verzichtet.

„Das ist heute schon der dritte Reporter gewesen", schimpfte Hermine dem Mann hinterher, der beharrlich mehrmals ums Haus geschlichen war und nach einem ungesicherten Eingang gesucht hatte. „Eine Unverfrorenheit ist das! Haben die denn kein Schamgefühl? Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, denen eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sich gewaschen hat! Was wollen die überhaupt von mir?"

„Das fragst du noch?"

„Müssen sie da ausgerechnet zu mir kommen?"

„Spar dir deinen Atem. Du bist mit Potter befreundet, also stehst du ganz oben auf ihrer Liste."

„Ha! Reicht es denen denn nicht, dass sie damals diese Lüge über Harry und mich verbreitet haben?"

Snape hob interessiert die Brauen und Hermine wünschte, sie hätte den Mund gehalten. Sie senkte den Blick auf seine Beine, die von der schwarzen Robe umschmeichelt wurden - er trug sie auch jetzt ohne Ausnahme, wo sie nicht in Hogwarts waren.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Severus. Wir haben nie ... ich hab nicht mit ihm geknutscht!"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab nichts anderes geglaubt."

Sie stöhnte auf. Teils aus Erleichterung, teils aber auch aus Scham. Er hatte Recht: Sie durfte sich von dem aufdringlichen Verhalten der Reporter nicht verrückt machen lassen.

„Entschuldige. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden mich diesmal in Ruhe lassen ..."

Frustriert kam Hermine näher und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, sich diesen Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre gefallen lassen zu müssen. Viel lieber hätte sie etwas unternommen und dem neugierigen Gehabe Einhalt geboten, mit dem die Reporter erfolglos durch die verzauberten Fenster blickten und an der mit Flüchen und Bannen gesicherten Türe rüttelten, ehe sie unverrichteter Dinge von Dannen ziehen mussten.

Nachdem sich der erste Ansturm gelegt hatte, war es keine allzu große Überraschung, dass sich auch zwei Bekannte auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um Hermine einen Besuch abzustatten: Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, ließen Harry und Ron es sich nicht nehmen, den Versuch zu wagen, ungesehen auf die Türschwelle zu apparieren.

Die Freude war groß, als sie sich in den Armen lagen. Nur Snape betrachtete die Situation im Flur durch seine Strähnen hindurch mit Argwohn.

„Da vorn ist das Wohnzimmer und da die Küche", sagte Hermine strahlend, während sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge durch das Haus führte. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ihr wirklich hier seid!"

„Wir auch nicht", sagte Ron. „War gar nicht so leicht, den Reportern eins auszuwischen."

„Oh, ihr müsst mir alles haargenau erzählen ..."

Im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer blieb sie endlich stehen und rief: „Sieh mal, wer da ist, Severus!"

Snape betrachtete einige Sekunden mit unleserlicher Miene seine Schüler, ehe er sich zu einem knappen Nicken herabließ und sich sofort wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.

Harry und Ron sahen sich verblüfft an, während Hermine sie in die Küche schob, bevor es richtig unangenehm werden konnte.

„ _Er_ ist auch hier?", fragte Ron im Flüsterton.

„Ja, wieso nicht?", sagte Hermine und versuchte es mit einer abtuenden Handbewegung, als wäre der Umstand, Snape in ihrem Wohnzimmer sitzen zu haben, selbstverständlich. „Ist das ein Problem für euch?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry schnell. „Es ist nur so, dass wir nicht unbedingt erwartet haben, ihn hier im Haus deiner Eltern zu sehen."

Naserümpfend wies Hermine zum Küchentisch.

„Es wäre Unsinn, wenn jeder von uns die Zeit bis zum Schulanfang allein verbringt. Kommt, setzt euch."

Um das entrüstete Schweigen zu brechen, machte sie das Beste aus der Situation: Sie schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin diverse Getränke und eine Ladung Kekse zu ihnen schwebten, die jedoch genauso argwöhnisch geäugt wurden, wie Snape die ungeladenen Gäste beobachtet hatte.

„Die Kekse müsst ihr unbedingt probieren. Severus und ich haben sie zusammen eingekauft. Das hier ist übrigens echter Kürbissaft -"

„Ihr wart einkaufen?", platzte es aus Ron hervor.

„Stellt euch nicht so an. Wieso denn nicht? Langt zu! Es ist alles ganz frisch."

Ron und Harry griffen sich jeweils einen Keks und schoben ihn zaghaft in den Mund.

„Was würden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass dein Professor hier ist?", fragte Ron nuschelnd.

„Sie würden gar nichts sagen, Ron. Sie sind nicht hier, also werden sie es nie erfahren."

„Ja, aber du weißt es, wir wissen es und _er_ weiß es."

„Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Ihr tut ja glatt so, als hättet ihr beide eben erst davon erfahren."

Harry spülte den Keks mit einer Ladung Saft hinunter und schluckte hart.

„Habt ihr denn keine Angst, dass euch jemand zusammen sieht, wenn ihr draußen herumlauft?"

„Wer sollte uns denn sehen? In den umliegenden Dörfern kennt uns niemand."

„Niemand außer der Presse", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Wir können das Haus ungesehen verlassen, wenn wir apparieren. Wo also liegt dein Problem, Ron?"

„Und woher habt ihr den Kürbissaft?", fragte er ausweichend. „Etwa aus einem Muggelladen?"

„Der stammt aus Hogwarts. Dobby war so freundlich, ihn uns herzubringen. Es wäre doch schade gewesen, wenn er verdirbt."

„Ja, jammerschade", murmelte Ron verbissen. „Er ist wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir im Fuchsbau auch was von den Vorräten haben wollen, oder?"

„Es war eben nicht mehr viel davon übrig. Außerdem versteh ich wirklich nicht, wieso ihr euch deswegen so aufregt. Im Grunde geht es hier doch nur darum, dass ihr sauer seid, weil ich euch nichts davon gesagt habe, dass Severus bei mir ist. Aber lassen wir das. Erzählt mir lieber, wie es bei euch gelaufen ist."

Endlich hatte Hermine die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht. Harry lenkte schließlich ein und bald darauf schien es, als hätten die Jungs den Professor fast vergessen.

„Wir werden vermutlich bald zum Grimmauldplatz reisen. Du musst unbedingt mit uns kommen, Mione."

„Zum Grimmauldplatz? Aber wieso? Was ist passiert?"

„Jede Menge", sagte Harry. „Im Fuchsbau war die Hölle los. Ständig ist jemand vom Tagespropheten oder vom Ministerium auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Wir sollten Interviews oder Statements zur Schlacht abgeben. Aber wir haben uns geweigert, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Kingsley hat im Grimmauldplatz mit dem Orden Kriegsrat gehalten. Er hat uns Auroren zur Verfügung gestellt, die den Fuchsbau sichern und es wurde endlich etwas ruhiger. Stell dir vor, sogar die Dursleys werden jetzt bewacht, nachdem immer wieder Zauberer bei ihnen vor der Tür standen, um zu sehen, wie ich bei ihnen gelebt habe."

„Du meine Güte! Ist das wahr?"

„Es stimmt. Irgendjemand von Hogwarts muss ein paar Details über mein Leben bei den Dursleys ausgeplaudert haben. Der Schrank unter der Treppe ist die Attraktion schlechthin."

„Das klingt ja gruselig. Wer könnte das nur gewesen sein?"

„Ist doch egal! Aber Vernon soll endgültig durchgedreht sein. Er hat Briefe an Dumbledore verschickt, doch die kamen alle unbeantwortet per Eule zurück. Und er hat versucht, über die Telefonauskunft Kontakt zu Rons Eltern herzustellen."

„WAS?"

„Es war zugegebenermaßen etwas verwirrend", bestätigte Ron. „Aber auch ziemlich lustig! Hat für 'ne Menge Zündstoff im Ministerium gesorgt."

„Aber hat dein Dad damit nicht einen Haufen Ärger am Hals?"

„Nein", sagte Ron dumpf. „Dad hat sich Urlaub genommen."

Plötzlich fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Mr Weasley hatte immer tapfer zu Harry gehalten und war bis zuletzt im Ministerium seiner Arbeit nachgegangen, um Informationen für den Orden zusammenzutragen. Jetzt, wo Fred gestorben war, musste für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen sein.

„Wie – wie geht es deinen Eltern, Ron?"

„Mum hat sich mit dem Zauberstab auf die Reporter gestürzt. Als sie endlich weg waren, hat sie sich am Boden zerstört in der Küche verschanzt und nur noch geheult. Dad ist in seinem Schuppen verschwunden. Wir haben ihn die darauffolgenden Tage nur noch zum Abendessen gesehen."

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Was können wir dagegen nur tun?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten McGonagalls Vorschlag annehmen und erst mal im Grimmauldplatz untertauchen, bis sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hat."

„Ihr habt McGonagall gesehen?"

„Nein. Aber Bill hat uns alles erzählt, was der Orden besprochen hat."

„Verstehe", sagte Hermine beflissen. Sie ahnte, dass es besser war, nicht mehr weiter nachzuhaken. Es schmerzte, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um den Verlust, den Rons Familie erlitten hatte, zu mildern. So viele waren so sinnlos bei dem Kampf gestorben ...

Eine Weile blickte sie stumm vor sich hin und hörte gar nicht, was Harry und Ron von sich gaben. Erst als Ron lauter wurde, sah sie erschrocken auf.

„Was sagst du dazu, Mione?"

„Was?"

„Dazu, dass du uns im Grimmauldplatz besuchen kommst."

Hermine schluckte. Die Wahrheit war, dass, so sehr sie die Weasleys auch mochte, sie Severus nicht alleine lassen wollte. Vielleicht war es pathetisch, sich mit Lily zu vergleichen, schließlich hatten diverse Umstände dazu geführt, dass er sie verloren hatte. Doch sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn jetzt im Stich zu lassen, wo er niemanden hatte außer sie. Er brauchte sie, vermutlich mehr denn je. Außerdem hatte sie sich im Stillen geschworen, immer für ihn da zu sein.

„Oh, ich möchte nicht undankbar sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so kurz nach dem ganzen Wirbel der richtige Zeitpunkt ist", sagte sie zögerlich. Doch als sie Rons fragendes Gesicht sah, kamen Zweifel auf, ob er ihre Entscheidung verstehen würde. Die Weasleys hatten immer zu ihr gehalten und Ron steckte innerlich voller Trauer und Wut wegen Freds Tod.

„Mum würde sich freuen", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Trotz.

Hermine war aufgefallen, dass er überzogen laut gesprochen hatte und so senkte sie automatisch die Stimme, als sie antwortete.

„Das weiß ich. Aber im Moment kann ich … ich kann hier nicht weg. Tut mir leid, Ron, aber das muss warten."

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Es ist wegen _ihm_ , oder?"

„Ron -"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt damit anfangen solltest, Ron", sagte Harry energisch. „Lass gut sein."

Ron aber achtete nicht auf ihn. Überhaupt wirkte er so verbittert, dass er auf niemanden am Tisch mehr Rücksicht nahm und seinen Oberkörper wie den einer sprungbereiten Raubkatze anspannte.

„Wenn du nicht ohne ihn sein kannst, nimm ihn doch mit", zischte er. „Das wäre die Gelegenheit, allen zu zeigen, wofür du dich entschieden hast." Es klang wütend und keinesfalls so, als wäre sein Vorschlag ernst gemeint. Für Hermine aber machte es keinen Unterschied, wie er es sagte. Sie war wild entschlossen, ihre Beziehung zu Severus zu verteidigen.

„Wofür ich mich entschieden habe? Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?"

„Na, das Leben, das du führen willst. Mit ihm."

Hermine hielt es nicht länger aus und sprang vom Stuhl. Zornentbrannt und herausfordernd zugleich fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ron, hör auf damit! Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst! Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, es den anderen zu verraten. Jedenfalls nicht, solange wir beide noch in Hogwarts sein werden."

„Höre ich da etwa Zweifel heraus?"

„Nein! Es würde nur niemals auf diese Weise funktionieren."

„Warum nicht? Vertraust du meiner Familie vielleicht nicht?", fragte Ron. Er ließ sich offenbar nicht so leicht von Hermine beirren und hielt ihrem Blick eisern stand.

„Was? Ron, nein! So einfach ist das nicht. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel für uns. Unsere gesamte Zukunft -"

Ron war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hechtete zur Tür.

„Warte mal!", rief Hermine ihm nach. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

Ihr Flehen war vergeblich, denn er hörte nicht auf sie und eilte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Haus. Das Letzte, was sie von ihm hörte, war die Tür, die laut ins Schloss fiel.

Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er zu verbohrt war, um umzukehren. Und so machte sie sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge bereits auf die neuesten Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten gefasst, die darüber berichteten, dass Ron Weasley, der beste Freund Potters, dabei gesichtet wurde, wie er überstürzt Hermine Grangers Elternhaus verließ.

In der aufkommenden Panik blieb ihr nur noch zu hoffen, dass Severus die Nerven behalten und der Versuchung widerstehen würde, ihm zu folgen. Er hatte mit Sicherheit jedes Wort ihres Streitgesprächs mitbekommen.


	59. Chapter 59

Sommerregen

Kapitel 59

„Wie kann er nur!", klagte Hermine, der die Besorgnis nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Ron deutlich anzusehen war.

Inzwischen saß sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl und war damit beschäftigt, vor Harry in einem See aus Unverständnis und Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und immer wieder zog sie die Nase hoch. Das Schlimmste an der Auseinandersetzung mit Ron war jedoch nicht der Streit an sich gewesen - sie hatten ja schon öfter gestritten -, sondern dass Severus nur wenige Meter nebenan gesessen und vermutlich alles haargenau gehört hatte.

„Wie kann er nur so etwas sagen? Er weiß, dass ich Severus fast verloren hätte. Glaubt er da wirklich, ich würde ihn jetzt allein lassen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er so ausrasten würde", sagte Harry. Schuldbewusst sah er sich nach einem Taschentuch um, da er wusste, dass sie es im Moment mehr als alles anderes brauchte, und reichte ihr eine Papierserviette vom Tisch. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, weil er Ron hergebracht hatte. Hermine aber hatte dafür nichts übrig. Sie war so froh, dass er diesmal nicht über Severus hergefallen war, dass sie ihm dankbar den Arm tätschelte.

„Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Ron ist so ein Idiot! Es war einfach nicht richtig von ihm, so was zu sagen. Severus reagiert sehr empfindlich auf dieses Thema."

„Seit Fred nicht mehr da ist, steht bei Ron daheim alles Kopf. Die Weasleys halten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Selbst Percy ist wieder da, wo er hingehört."

„Wie schön für ihn", sagte Hermine in gehässigem Ton.

Nachdem der erste Schreck abgeklungen war, machte sich nun eine ungeheure Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkbar und Hermine bemühte sich gar nicht erst, diese herunterzuspielen. Zwar hatte sie vor den Jungs erwähnt, wie sie zu Severus' Rettung beigetragen hatte, die mysteriösen Umstände aber blieben ihnen ein Rätsel.

„Hör mal, Hermine. Ron beruhigt sich schon wieder", bemerkte Harry leise. „Er ist eben deprimiert."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beide schienen das gleiche zu denken, wenn es um Rons Starrköpfigkeit ging. Wie oft hatte ihr Freund im Laufe der Jahre seinem Unmut Luft gemacht und war damit auf dem Holzweg gelandet?

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Sie putzte ausgiebig ihre Nase und pfefferte die Serviette auf den Boden. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wegen Ron im Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen ... Severus würde es ganz sicher nicht billigen.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es nicht noch schlimmer macht, indem er den Reportern auf den Leim geht."

„Das wird er nicht. Er ist zwar verletzt, aber kein Hohlkopf. Deine Freundschaft ist ihm zu wichtig, glaub mir."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wann ihr versuchen würdet, mich zu besuchen. Dumm nur, dass es so ausgegangen ist."

„Sobald sich der Rummel gelegt hat, kriegt er sich wieder ein. Wirst sehen, Hermine. Er steht im Moment enorm unter Druck ..."

Zuerst wusste Hermine nicht, ob sie noch mehr darüber hören wollte, doch Harry erzählte ihr jetzt, da Ron fort war, noch viel ausführlicher, wie es wirklich bei den Weasleys gewesen war und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, aufmerksam jedes Detail in sich aufzunehmen. Es hörte sich alles noch bedeutend schlimmer an als zuvor.

„Es ist fast schon ein Glück, dass ich die Dursleys habe", sagte er. „Sie nehmen mir dadurch, dass sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, eine riesige Last von den Schultern."

„Du gehst nicht wieder zu ihnen zurück, oder?"

„Nein. Bill hat mir angeboten, meine restlichen Sachen abzuholen, was ich auch gleich angenommen habe. Heimlich, mitten in der Nacht, ist er mit meinem Umhang ins Haus geschlichen. Die Wachposten haben es gar nicht gemerkt."

Ratlos starrte Hermine vor sich hin. Harrys Verhältnis zu den Dursleys verunsicherte sie ein wenig. Ihre Eltern waren weit weg und sie wusste nicht so richtig, wann sie es wagen sollte, sie einmal zu besuchen oder gar nach Hause zu holen. Da Harry keine so guten Erfahrungen mit seiner Verwandtschaft gemacht hatte, wollte sie ihn verstehen. Es fiel ihr jedoch außerordentlich schwer.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, die Dursleys endlich loszuhaben?", hörte sie sich leise sagen.

Kaum merklich blinzelte sie ihm zu; sie traute sich fast nicht, danach zu fragen, wie es ihm damit ging, in Zukunft ohne seine Tante und seinen Onkel zurechtkommen zu müssen. Die Zeit, wo Dumbledore ihm auftragen konnte, zu ihnen zurückzukehren, war vorbei. Außerdem hatte Harry Sirius verloren, den einzigen Menschen, der ihm Mut gemacht hatte, eines Tages so etwas wie eine Familie zu haben. Aus diesem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass er zwischen ihr und Rons Eltern stand, die ihn immer wieder während der Ferien bei sich aufgenommen hatten.

„Wir hatten uns nie besonders viel zu sagen", meinte Harry mit den Achseln zuckend. „Wenn der ganze Rummel mit den Reportern erst mal abgeklungen ist, sind sie es, die mich ein für alle Mal los haben. Etwas Geduld noch und der Tag wird kommen, ich weiß es."

„Ich nehm dir deine Illusionen ja nur ungern, aber was macht dich da so sicher? Es sieht irgendwie nicht so danach aus, als würden die uns je in Ruhe lassen, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Er schien jedoch nicht lange überlegen zu müssen, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir haben Voldemort geschlagen", sagte er zuversichtlich. „Alles wird besser werden."

In Hinsicht auf die sich ständig überschlagenden Meldungen in den Zeitungen musste Hermine ihm Recht geben. Es konnte ja schließlich nicht ewig so weitergehen. Erstaunlich war nur, wie gelassen Harry reagierte, seit Voldemort nicht mehr da war.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht", sagte Hermine ganz in Gedanken bei den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Monate. „Ich hoffe nur, es dauert nicht zu lange."

Als Harry gegangen war, kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Snape saß noch genauso da wie zuvor, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, die jüngste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in den farblosen dünnen Fingern haltend. Und dennoch hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie konnte an der Ruhe, die er verströmte, spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Harry ist weg", sagte sie sanft, setzte sich zu ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Snape fuhr fort damit, ohne Unterbrechung auf seine Zeitung zu blicken. Doch als er nicht antwortete, wusste sie, dass er längst mit dem Lesen aufgehört hatte und nur vorgab, in den Inhalt der Nachrichten vertieft zu sein. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm den Tagespropheten ab und legte ihn beiseite. Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten missbilligend, abgesehen davon aber rührte er sich kein Bisschen.

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Sie brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen, er hatte mit geradezu erschreckender Gewissheit alles mit angehört. Jedes einzelne Wort.

Entmutigt hob sie den Kopf, da sah er sie an. Seine Augen leuchteten derart kalt durch die schwarzen Strähnen hindurch, dass es wehtat, ihnen zu begegnen.

„Ich kann es fühlen, Hermine. Jeden einzelnen Stich. Sie starren auf deinen Rücken, sobald sie wissen, dass du dich umgedreht hast. Sie reden und tuscheln. Aber was wissen sie schon? Nichts."

Irritiert blinzelte sie. Die Frage, wovon zum Teufel er redete, konnte sie sich sparen. Nahezu alles, was in den Tagen nach der Schlacht spekuliert und berichtet worden war, hatte sich um die rätselhaften Umstände gedreht, wieso Voldemort mit seinem Gefolge das Schloss angegriffen hatte. Nun hatte sich der Wind gedreht. Severus wusste weit mehr als sie, wie es war, sich dem sensationsgierigen Mob auszusetzen, denn daran, dass er sich irgendwann der Öffentlichkeit würde stellen müssen, hatte er keine Zweifel. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Fäden zusammenlaufen und auf seine Tätigkeit als Dumbledores Spion anspielen würden. Er wusste auch, wie es war, zusehen zu müssen, wie ihm das, was ihm etwas bedeutete, genommen wurde. Jahre der Entbehrung waren demnach auf Lilys Tod gefolgt, die es ihm heute noch erschwerten, einen geebneten Weg ins normale Leben zu finden. Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, sich Dumbledore unterzuordnen und gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, umgeben von endlosen Stunden der Einsamkeit in den Kerkern der Schule, isoliert bis zur vollständigen Selbstaufgabe, in dem Wissen, nichts tun zu können, um die sich beständig ausbreitenden Gerüchte um sein Dasein aufzuhalten.

Zögerlich umfing sie seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seine raue Haut.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, was Ron von mir hält?"

„So einfach ist das nicht", sagte er knapp.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Ron hat seinen Bruder verloren. Er ist wütend und weiß nicht, was er sagt. Und ganz nebenbei, wenn die Reporter so versessen darauf sind, ihm und mir eine Liebesgeschichte anzuhängen, lassen wir sie. Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht stimmt. Im Grunde könnte uns doch gar nichts Besseres passieren, oder?"

Sie sagte es so sanft sie nur konnte und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Nase.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass selbst Professor McGonagall dieses kleine Ablenkungsmanöver zugute kommt. Endlich geht es in den Nachrichten mal nicht um die Schlacht von Hogwarts, Severus."

Er atmete tief aus und sie spürte zu ihrer Erleichterung, wie er sich in ihren Armen entspannte. Die kleinen Fortschritte, die sie im Laufe der gemeinsamen Monate im Umgang miteinander erzielt hatten, machten sich bemerkbar.

Da sie das geklärt hatten, fühlte Hermine sich wesentlich befreiter. Sie hörte noch lange nicht auf, ihn mit Zärtlichkeiten zu überhäufen. Teils aus Angst, ihn nicht verlieren zu wollen, teils aus dem Egoismus heraus, die anderen, die sich vornehmen würden, sie und ihre Entscheidung zu verurteilen, nicht gewinnen zu lassen.

„Es gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie dir, wenn sie diese Lügen verbreiten, Severus. Irgendwann sollen sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Aber nicht jetzt, sondern erst, wenn wir bereit dazu sind."

Sie saßen beisammen bis es dunkel wurde, redeten, lachten und hielten sich im Arm. Dann, als nur noch das Licht der Straßenlaternen ihre Gestalten umspielte, schnappte Hermine nach seiner Hand, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, aufzustehen. Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg ins Schlafzimmer, zogen sich aus und legten sich eng umschlugen ins Bett.

Der Mai verging wie im Flug, und das, obwohl sie die meiste Zeit für sich blieben. Ab und zu unternahmen sie Spaziergänge in einem abgelegenen Dorf, wo sie sicher sein konnten, dass niemand sie kannte, ergänzten durch diverse Einkäufe die Vorräte oder genossen unentdeckt ihre Zweisamkeit in der hintersten Reihe eines kleinen nur spärlich besuchten Kinosaals. Alles in allem hatte jede einzelne dieser Begegnungen etwas ungemein Schönes und zugleich Aufreizendes an sich. Das ein oder andere Mal kam sogar Harry zu Besuch. Er und Snape hatten sich nicht viel zu sagen und so blieb es meist bei einem Nicken oder einem überzogenen Funkeln in den Augen des Professors. Hermine aber wusste immer, dass sie einander soweit tolerierten, dass sie nicht plötzlich übereinander herfallen würden. Es genügte ihr; manchmal fand sie es sogar recht amüsant, die beiden langjährigen Rivalen so annähernd zivilisiert zu beobachten.

Jedes Mal, wenn Harry zu Besuch war, ließ er versteckte Hinweise über Ron durchblitzen. Ihre Begeisterung diesbezüglich hielt sich in Grenzen und sie reagierte fast immer mit Zurückhaltung darauf. Erst gegen Ende des Monats erfuhr sie (ganz nebenbei), dass Ron auf seiner übereilten Flucht aus ihrem Haus beim Apparieren ein Fehler unterlaufen war.

„Ich glaube, als er wieder zu sich kam, war da ein kurzer Moment, in dem es ihm leid getan hat", sagte Harry beflissen.

Hermine, die nicht mit dieser Neuigkeit gerechnet hatte, stockte der Atem. Nach dieser Nachricht war es ihr beinahe unangenehm, dass sie sich so über Rons Verhalten geärgert hatte. Noch wollte sie die Hoffnung, weiterhin auf seine Freundschaft zählen zu können, sobald er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war, nicht aufgeben.

„Aber es geht ihm soweit gut, oder?", stellte sie klar.

„Es wird mit jedem Tag besser. Hin und wieder tut ihm sein Arm weh, wenn er ihn zu schnell bewegt. Ist ein herber Rückschlag für sein Ego gewesen, aber seine Mum hat ihn ja zum Glück wieder zusammengeflickt ..."

Während Hermine die Zeit mit Harry nutzte, um sich auszutauschen und auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, blieb Severus zumeist für sich. Er ging ohne Hermine kaum mehr aus dem Haus und verschanzte sich stattdessen im Wohnzimmer mit seiner Zeitung oder einigen Büchern, die Hermine aus dem Fundus ihres Vaters zusammengetragen hatte.

Eines Tages fand sie ihn wieder einmal im Wohnzimmer im Sessel sitzend vor. Sie blieb eine Weile im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete ihn, dann kam sie näher und fragte mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Tagespropheten: „Was liest du da?"

„Dies und das."

Snape faltete die Zeitung zusammen, noch ehe sie einen Blick auf den Innenteil erhaschen konnte.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm, legte den Arm um seine Schulter und wartete auf nähere Auskünfte, wurde jedoch enttäuscht. Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht in Stimmung, mit ihr darüber zu reden, was in ihm vorging. Aber auch sonst verhielt er sich seltsam. An diesem Morgen war er lange vor ihr aufgestanden, was etwas ungewohnt war, da sie die vergangenen Wochen oft bis spät in den Vormittag hinein im Bett gelegen hatten. Ähnlich war es beim Frühstück gewesen: Er hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und sehr gereizt reagiert, sobald sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte.

Unbewusst fuhr sie mit den Fingern über den schwarzen Stoff an seinem Arm. Seine Muskeln zuckten und sie bekam eine vage Vorahnung dessen, was für eine gewaltige Anspannung auf seinem Körper lag.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens nahm er seine Hand und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. Seine Arme griffen nach ihren Schultern und drückten sie an seine Brust. Der Kuss indes dauerte an und Snape ließ nicht von ihr ab, bis ihr ganz schummrig wurde. Überkommen von einer Vielzahl an Emotionen rang sie nach Luft und kämpfte sich frei.

„Du gehst doch nicht davon aus, dass sie dir wegen Voldemort irgendwas zur Last legen werden, oder?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Sie wollte ihn ansehen, doch es war nichts zu machen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Seine Reaktion verunsicherte sie. Insgeheim hatte sie jeden Tag damit gerechnet, seinen Namen neben vielen in den weniger positiven Schlagzeilen vorzufinden. Jetzt war es Gewissheit geworden und Hermine fand keine Ruhe mehr. Fieberhaft kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und überlegte, wer es gewagt haben könnte, etwas über die Nacht der Schlacht auszuplaudern; sie musste nicht lange nachdenken, Severus hatte nicht viele Freunde in Hogwarts gehabt. Um ehrlich zu sein, so gut wie niemanden.

„Du solltest dich mit den anderen treffen und mit ihnen reden, bevor sie den Unsinn im Tagespropheten noch glauben."

Er riss den Kopf hoch und sah sie an seiner markanten Nase vorbei durch seine Strähnen hindurch an. „Und was sollte das bringen?"

„Na ja, Kingsley ist jetzt Zaubereiminister. Er könnte ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. McGonagall würde bestimmt auch lieber deine Sicht der Dinge hören, als von irgendjemandem Humbug aufgetischt zu bekommen ..."

Er schob ihr Kinn nach oben und brachte sie dazu, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Erst da bemerkte Hermine, dass er vermutlich gar nicht vorhatte, darauf einzugehen.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, Hermine."

Es klang wie beiläufig. Hermine aber konnte ihr Entsetzen darüber kaum verbergen.

„Aber – aber wieso nicht?", brachte sie mühevoll hervor.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich ihnen diesen Triumph nicht gönnen werde."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Worte, die so kalt und zerstörerisch in der Luft hingen, ließen keinen Raum zur Diskussion übrig. Das Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und verdeckte wie so oft seinen Ausdruck vor ihr. Trotzdem war sie überzeugt, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Denk jetzt nicht mehr daran."

Hermine hatte nichts, das sie dem entgegensetzen konnte. Trotz des gravierenden Gewichts seiner Entscheidung verstand sie, dass er des Kämpfens müde geworden war; andere hatten zu lange sein Leben bestimmt.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, ihm so nahe sein zu können, obwohl es im Moment einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte. Ihn einfach nur bei sich zu haben, war zu schön, um wahr zu sein - würde es doch nur niemals enden.

Seine Finger glitten ihren Hals entlang, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten und über den Bauch in ihre Jeans, wo er sich geschmeidig in ihre feuchte Mitte schob.

Es dauerte nicht lange, sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Hermine schmolz vor Glück wimmernd in seinen Armen dahin. Als sie kurz darauf wieder genug zu Atem gekommen war, revanchierte sie sich auf dieselbe Weise bei ihm. Tief grollend küsste er sie ein letztes Mal, nahm sie in die Arme und verfiel gesättigt und träge wieder dem Schweigen.

Es machte sie nervös, nichts tun zu können, um die Anspannung ein für alle Mal von ihm zu nehmen. Vielleicht war es egoistisch von ihr, zu glauben, dass sie ihn kannte. Sie wusste immer noch sehr wenig über seine Vergangenheit, wenn man bedachte, wie jung sie im Verhältnis zu ihm war. Snape hatte einen entscheidenden Teil seines Lebens gelebt, bevor sie zur Welt gekommen war. Er hatte gelitten und geliebt, Fehler gemacht und Lily für immer verloren. Am Ende hatte er sich selbst aufgegeben ... Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was genau ihn dazu brachte, die Meldungen im Tagespropheten schlimmer zu machen als sie es waren. Dass Lily immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen haben würde, störte sie nicht. Nicht wesentlich. Es gab noch so viel anderes, das ihn geprägt hatte, angefangen bei seiner Kindheit in Spinner's End, bis hin zu seiner ersten Bekanntschaft mit den Todessern Voldemorts.

Die Sorge im Hinterkopf, dass einer von ihnen seinen Ruf infrage stellen könnte, um ihm zu schaden, war der blanke Horror für sie. Bisher hatte sie angenommen, er hätte nicht besonders viel Wert auf deren Meinung gelegt und die Abspaltung aus ihren Reihen willkommen geheißen. Aber vielleicht irrte sie sich ja. War nicht Narcissa in ihrer Verzweiflung zu ihm gekommen? Wie hätte er sich entschieden, wenn seine Tarnung als Dumbledores Spion nicht auf dem Spiel gestanden hätte? Und was hatte er emotional durchgemacht, bevor Dumbledore für ihn eingetreten war? Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie beinahe geglaubt, dass er sich um ein Vielfaches mehr als sie vor seiner unbekannten Zukunft fürchtete.

Je länger sie darüber nachgrübelte, desto mehr ging ihre Fantasie mit ihr durch. Sie brauchte sich keine Illusionen zu machen: Severus wusste genau, dass sie die Umstände nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre, hob sie vor das Gesicht und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihre traute Zweisamkeit in Gefahr brachte.

„Vielleicht passiert ja auch gar nichts", sagte sie plump in den Raum hinein. „Ich meine, es wäre doch möglich, dass du dir nur etwas einbildest, was nicht zutreffend ist."

Oder dass du überreagierst, weil du hin und wieder ein sehr aufbrausendes Wesen hast, wie sie in Gedanken schloss. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie es am Anfang zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Nachdem sie es offen vor ihm ausgesprochen hatte, überraschte es sie ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Er war und blieb immer noch Snape.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Die Tatsache, dass er den gefürchtetsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit hinters Licht geführt hatte, beflügelte ihre Gedanken. Es gab nichts, wovor sie sich fürchtete, solange er bei ihr war. Doch sollte irgendjemand versuchen wollen, ihn ihr wegzunehmen, würde sie nicht zögern, ihn bis zum letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen.

xxx

Die Monate Juni und Juli verliefen ähnlich wie der Mai, mit einzigen dem Unterschied, dass sie sehr viel Zeit im Freien verbrachten und es sich erst am späten Abend auf dem Sofa oder im Bett gemütlich machten. Sie sprachen nur noch selten über die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten und bald wurde es ihnen lästig, immer wieder darüber zu spekulieren, was wohl als Nächstes darin stehen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry zu Besuch kam, brachte er Grüße und Neuigkeiten vom Grimmauldplatz oder vom Fuchsbau mit, dem Ort, den er immer dann aufsuchte, wenn es im Grimmauldplatz zu drückend wurde oder er es leid war, bei dem schönen Wetter drinnen sitzen zu müssen. Dann, bei seinem letzten Besuch, hatte er zwei Briefumschläge dabei, die für reichlich Abwechslung sorgten.

„Das sind ja Einladungen zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit!", sagte Hermine und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Du scheinst dich ja sehr darüber zu freuen", sagte Harry grinsend. „Es kommt überraschend, aber die beiden wollten nicht mehr länger warten."

Harry wirkte verlegen, als er Snape auch eine Einladung überreichte. Er räusperte sich und streckte unter kritischer Beobachtung stehend die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Für Sie hab ich auch eine dabei."

Hermine registrierte unter großer Anspannung, dass Severus nicht einmal Anstalten machte, sein abfälliges Augenrollen zu unterdrücken, als er den Umschlag entgegennahm.

„Zufrieden, Potter?"

Binnen weniger Sekundenbruchteile schien sich die Raumtemperatur von etwa fünfundzwanzig Grad auf null zu reduzieren. Hermines Wangen bekamen dennoch einen rosigen Hauch.

„War schön, dich zu sehen", wand Harry an Hermine gerichtet ein. Er hatte offenbar keine Lust, sich an Snapes Sturheit die Zähne auszubeißen. „Ich geh dann besser wieder. Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du weißt, ob du kommst oder nicht."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Hermine deutlich, kaum dass Harry zur Tür hinaus war.

„Nur weil ich eingeladen bin, heißt das nicht, ich muss auch gleich hingehen", erwiderte Snape trocken. Er ließ sie stehen und baute sich mit demonstrativ hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster auf.

„Na hör mal", empörte sich Hermine. Sie eilte ihm nach und nahm den Platz neben ihm ein.

„Mach jetzt nur kein Drama daraus", sagte Snape mit einem Blick von oben herab. „Dachtest du denn wirklich, dein Weasley-Freund würde es für sich behalten?"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ron würde nie -"

„Er hat es bereits getan, Hermine. Mach die Augen auf."

Noch ehe sie antworten konnte, wandte er den Kopf und sah wieder nach draußen. Hermine starrte dumpf auf seinen sich beständig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron so etwas getan hatte, womit die Frage einher ging, ob Bill darauf bestanden hatte, Snape einzuladen, um ihn in der Öffentlichkeit vorzuführen.

„Das ist die erste Zauberer-Hochzeit, zu der ich eingeladen bin, und dann so was. Vielleicht sollte ich besser nicht hingehen ..."

„Meinetwegen musst du nicht darauf verzichten. Geh hin, amüsier dich. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich war auf Lucius' Hochzeit. Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte es mir auch gefallen."

„Du – du warst bei seiner Hochzeit?"

„Es war ein Pflichtprogramm, Hermine. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass sie etwas Besonderes war."

Hermine stutzte. Zum einen, weil sie bezweifelte, dass Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit mit der der Malfoys mithalten konnte, zum anderen, weil es irgendwie traurig war, die Umstände zu berücksichtigen, die Severus dazu veranlasst hatten, daran teilzunehmen. Es gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich, durch Zufall auf diese Dinge zu stoßen. Vielmehr hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass er sie aus freien Stücken erzählte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was ich anziehen soll. Vielleicht könnte ich ein altes Kleid von Mum verzaubern ..."

„Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du was Passendes finden wirst. Falls nicht, kaufen wir einfach eines."

Plötzlich war Hermine wie verwandelt. Gebannt von der Idee, in festlichen Gewändern herumzulaufen und nach all dem Stress im vergangenen Jahr einen freudigen Anlass zu feiern, sah sie sich mit Severus in der Mitte der Hochzeitsgäste über die Tanzfläche schweben.

„Angenommen, du würdest doch mitgehen, was würdest du anziehen?", fragte sie verträumt.

Er hob die Brauen und Hermine verstand sofort. Sie nahm beschwichtigend die Hände hoch.

„Schon gut. Ich lass dich jetzt besser allein. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, sollte ich ein paar dringende Worte mit Ron wechseln. Ich kann nicht fassen, was er getan hat!"

„Ich rede dir ja nur ungern drein", setzte er süffisant an, woraufhin Hermine ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstieß, „aber vielleicht wartest du besser, bis du dich beruhigt hast. Die Weasleys haben bereits einen ihrer Söhne verloren."

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen", sagte Hermine trotzig. „Ich will ihm irgendwas brechen ... oder ihn wenigstens verhexen."

Er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, sie aufzuhalten. Wieso sollte er es also versuchen?

Zufrieden in sich hinein grinsend nahm er ihren Abschiedskuss entgegen. Dann, als Hermine fort war, lehnte er sich im Sessel ihres Vaters zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Wie schade, dass er nicht dabei zusehen konnte, wie sie Weasley die Hölle heißmachte.


	60. Chapter 60

xxx

Wo soll ich nur anfangen? Die Trauer bleibt. Das Schöne auch. Erinnerungen an großartige Charaktere, bewegende (und viel zu kurze) Momente in für mich ganz besonderen Filmen. Ja, ich habe hart mit mir gekämpft, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Aber kann ich nach all den Jahren so einfach damit abschließen? Wenn ich daran denke, dass dieser einzigartige Mensch mir zum Vorbild geworden, mir Kraft gegeben und mich aufgeheitert hat, glaube ich nicht, dass ich die Dankbarkeit daran jemals vergessen werde. Es müsste mehr Menschen wie Alan geben. Menschen, die für andere da sind, sich für etwas einsetzen ...

Was Snape angeht, möchte ich noch ganz vorsichtig und höflich anmerken: Meine Geschichte 'Counting Stars' habe ich 2013 online gestellt. Sie entstand aufgrund eines absoluten Tiefpunkts in meinem Leben innerhalb von nicht ganz 7 Tagen. Ich hab geschrieben wie blöd, kaum gegessen und geschlafen. Es ist eine traurige Geschichte, wie auch in Wirklichkeit, die ich durch mein eigenes Leben inspiriert begonnen habe. Ich denke, am ehesten kann man sie nachvollziehen, wenn man versteht, wie es ist, um das Leben eines geliebten Menschen zu fürchten. Wenn man Angst hat, und das Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, um diesen Menschen, der sich nicht selbst schützen kann, zu beschützen.

Der Vergleich zu 'Fifty Shades of Grey' hat mich ehrlich gesagt etwas irritiert – ist nicht bös gemeint! Aber ich habe es nicht mal gelesen, geschweige denn, mehr davon als das Cover im Laden, und die üblichen Nachrichten dazu zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich damit etwas anfangen könnte (Schande über mich, aber wenn ich an die Extravaganz von Snape denke, das was ihn auszeichnet und besonders macht, sei es nun der aus dem Buch oder der, den Alan verkörpert hat, lassen mich die Hauptdarsteller in diesem Filmchen schon optisch absolut kalt!). Mein Interesse gilt nach wie vor meinen beiden Snapes. Wie immer. Für immer.

Ich danke allen, die mir Mut gemacht und meine Geschichten unterstützt haben. Ebenso (und ganz besonders) denjenigen, die verstanden haben, dass es irgendwann an der Zeit wäre, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Der einzige Haken daran ist nur der, dass ich, glaube ich, noch nicht so weit bin.

Alles Liebe!

houseghost

xxx

Sommerregen

Kapitel 60

Hermine apparierte so nahe es die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Weasleys erlaubten, an das Haus heran. Auf dem angrenzenden Land, das zum Fuchsbau gehörte, herrschten neue Maßstäbe, seit die Journalisten des Tagespropheten dort für Wirbel gesorgt hatten. Schnellen Schrittes setzte sie ihren Weg fort und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten die Zauber durchdringen konnte; anscheinend rechnete Ron nicht damit, von ihr angegriffen zu werden, sonst hätte er bestimmt etwas dagegen unternommen. Auch von den Auroren, die nach dem ganzen Trubel den Fuchsbau gesichert hatten, fehlte jede Spur. Hermine schloss daraus, dass sie längst wieder abgezogen waren, da sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hatte.

Während sie zielstrebig den Hof überquerte, hörte sie ein Hämmern, das aus dem nahegelegenen Schuppen stammte, zweifelsohne Mr Weasley. Sonst war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, was einem, wenn man die Weasleys kannte, ziemlich eigenartig vorkam. Wo waren nur all die anderen?

Vor Freds Tod hatte es hier immer vor Geschäftigkeit gebrummt wie in einem Bienenstock und Hermine verspürte am eigenen Leib einen ersten Vorgeschmack davon, wie sich das Leben der Weasleys durch den Verlust eines Familienmitglieds verändert hatte. Besonders erschreckend fand sie, dass es sich genau so abspielte, wie Harry gesagt hatte.

Wie zum Hohn fielen ihr Severus' Worte ein, mit denen er sie spöttisch ermahnen wollte, der Familie nicht noch einen Sohn zu entreißen. Zweifel überkamen sie, ob es richtig gewesen war, hier herzukommen. Schnell schlugen sie wieder um - Severus hatte seine ganz eigene Art von Humor.

Hermine ging weiter. Mit jedem Schritt, dem sie sich der Tür näherte, wartete sie darauf, wie früher fröhliche Stimmen zu hören, die sie in Empfang nehmen würden. Doch es blieb nur bei dem geschäftigen Hämmern aus dem Schuppen. Ginny und Harry hatten sich mit ziemlicher Gewissheit in ein lauschiges Eck verdrückt, weil sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Sie würden nicht zur Begrüßung kommen. Und da Bill und Fleur aller Voraussicht nach bis zu den Ohren in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckten, kamen sie ebenfalls nicht infrage, um sie zu empfangen ... Was George wohl machte, seit sein Bruder nicht mehr an seiner Seite war? Bestimmt suchte er Ablenkung bei einem Mädchen. Blieb also nur noch Mrs Weasley, mit der sie es aufnehmen musste, die, wie Hermine vermutete, in der Küche war, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie steuerte bereits darauf zu, als Mrs Weasleys Stimme das Haus erfüllte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du den Weg zu uns nicht vergessen."

Niemals hätte Hermine damit gerechnet, dass es ihr so schwer fallen würde, auf Mrs Weasley zuzugehen. War es etwa das schlechte Gewissen, das sie plagte, weil sie seit dem Ende der Schlacht Abstand von den Weasleys genommen hatte, um mehr Zeit mit Severus verbringen zu können? Mit Sicherheit. Aber nicht nur.

Molly lächelte zaghaft, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie Hermine längst erwartet hatte. Hermine für ihren Teil konnte ihr den leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme nicht verübeln. Wegen des flauen Gefühls im Magen, gleich ein Hühnchen mit Ron rupfen zu müssen, wagte sie kaum, Molly in die Augen zu schauen.

Als ob sie wusste, was in Hermine vorging, breitete Molly die Arme aus und drückte sie an sich. Hermine erwiderte die Geste, trotzdem war ihr nicht weniger mulmig zumute. Je länger die Umarmung dauerte, desto mehr verknotete sich ihr Magen beim Gedanken an Rons hinterhältigen Versuch, ihr und Severus eins auszuwischen. Diesmal war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Nachdem sie ein paar belanglose Sätze gewechselt hatten, kam Molly ganz unverblümt auf ihre lange Abwesenheit zu sprechen. Hermine wusste nicht recht, ob sie mit Rons Mum über den wahren Grund für ihren plötzlichen Besuch reden wollte und geriet prompt ins Stolpern. Die sommerliche Hitze trieb ihr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Wir haben dich alle sehr vermisst, meine Liebe. Ganz besonders Ron."

Hermine, die im Fuchsbau immer willkommen gewesen war, schluckte den bitteren Beigeschmack hinunter, den die kleine Anspielung auf ihrer Zunge hinterließ. Wäre sie nicht mit Severus zusammengekommen, hätte sie auch diesmal wieder einen Großteil ihrer Ferien hier bei ihren Freunden verbracht.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich habe euch auch vermisst ..."

Molly schnitt ihr ins Wort, bevor sie überhaupt geendet hatte: Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Leise schluchzend erzählte sie Anekdoten aus Freds Schulzeit und von der Trauerfeier, die aufgrund der lauernden Reporter im engsten familiären Kreis stattgefunden hatte. Hermine entging nicht, dass sie dabei auffallend oft Rons Namen betonte.

„Ron hätte sich so gefreut, dich zu sehen. Er vermisst seinen Bruder und ist für jede Abwechslung dankbar, obwohl er den Kummer nur ungern offen vor uns zugibt. Er hat uns übrigens erzählt, dass du anderweitig beschäftigt bist ..."

„Deswegen bin ich hier, Molly", sagte Hermine leicht säuerlich. „Ich schätze Ron als guten Freund. Auch dann, wenn wir hin und wieder anderer Meinung waren, soll sich daran in Zukunft nichts ändern. Aber deshalb hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, etwas über mein Privatleben auszuplaudern."

„Ist es denn nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Weasley wie selbstverständlich.

Es war nicht weiter schwer festzustellen, dass Molly sie lieber an Rons Seite gesehen hätte, als an Professor Snapes. Sie hatte ein Händchen dafür, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

Binnen Sekunden war Hermines T-Shirt von kaltem Schweiß durchtränkt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie nicht gezögert, Rons Mutter ihren Unmut über diese Äußerung spüren zu lassen. Aus Rücksicht auf Freds Tod und den Kummer im Hause Weasley ließ sie es aber bleiben.

„Molly, bitte sag das nicht so. Severus und ich wollen das selbst regeln. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, damit so kurz nach Voldemorts Vernichtung an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Es wäre gut, wenn sich die Wogen etwas glätten würden und ich erst mal meinen Schulabschluss machen könnte."

Die Stille im Raum war unerträglich. Molly sah sie an, als rechnete sie nicht damit, dass die Beziehung von Dauer sein würde und Hermine stammelte in einem Anfall der Hilflosigkeit: „Ich muss auch Rücksicht auf Severus nehmen. Nach allem, was er für den Orden getan hat, wirst du das doch sicher verstehen."

„Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Es bleibt alles in der Familie."

Da Hermine im Augenblick nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte, beließ sie es dabei und brachte nur ein knappes Nicken zustande. Mehr konnte Mrs Weasley unter diesen Umständen nicht von ihr erwarten.

„Tja, also, ist Ron oben? Ich muss wirklich dringend mit ihm reden."

Dass sie vorhatte, ihm für sein Verhalten die Hölle heiß zu machen, verschwieg sie lieber. Ohne weiter über den mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter nachzudenken, rannte sie die Treppe hoch, zog den Zauberstab und stürmte haltlos durch die Tür in Rons Zimmer.

„Was hast du getan?", zischte sie bei ihrem Überfall. „Bist du jetzt wahnsinnig geworden? Wie konntest du mir das nur antun!"

Ron saß auf dem Bett, eine Ausgabe des Klitterer in den Händen, auf dessen Cover halbnackte Hexen zu sehen waren, die anstößige Gesten mit ihren Zauberstäben machten. Vor lauter Schreck, Hermine wie eine wütende Furie vor sich zu sehen, fiel ihm die Zeitschrift aus den Fingern und sackte zu Boden.

Hermine schielte erbost auf die geöffnete Seite, auf der in schillernden Großbuchstaben stand: _So kriegt ihr jeden rum._

„Bist du jetzt vielleicht an Jungs interessiert?", blaffte sie ihn an. Nicht dass es sie sonderlich kümmerte, was er aus seinem Liebesleben machte ...

Ron gaffte entgeistert auf ihre strenge Miene.

„Was? Oh, nein ... das gehört Ginny. Aber ich dachte, es könnte ja nicht schaden, das bei einem Mädchen anzuwenden."

„Findest du das vielleicht witzig?", bellte Hermine, die sich nur ungern vorstellen mochte, was Ginny und Harry so trieben, wenn sie ungestört waren. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Ron!"

Ron rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Er hockte einfach nur da, hörte sich ihre Vorwürfe an und starrte dumpf auf ihre aufgebrachte Erscheinung. Ob Zufall oder nicht, genau dieser Ausdruck war es, der ihr erst so richtig bewusst machte, dass sie und er nicht füreinander bestimmt gewesen waren.

Sie ließ ihre zitternde Hand sinken und schob den Zauberstab mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck zurück in den Bund ihrer Jeans. Als sie Ron im Anschluss immer noch so dasitzen sah, wurde ihr nicht zum ersten Mal klar, was für ein Trottel er manchmal sein konnte. Sie wischte mit dem Handrücken die zerzausten Locken beiseite und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, um ihrer Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten Luft zu machen.

„Was hast du nur angerichtet! War das denn wirklich nötig?"

„Bist du deswegen hier?" Es klang alles andere als erfreut.

„Natürlich", sagte sie spitz. „Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dir vor Begeisterung um den Hals falle?"

„Hör mal, es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Ich wollte euch keinen Ärger machen ..."

„Rausgerutscht?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Wir sind Freunde ... zumindest dachte ich das. Da gibt es kein _rausgerutscht!_ "

Die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn nachäffte, erinnerte stark an Snapes überzogenes Verhalten in Zaubertränke, wenn Neville ihn mit seiner Unachtsamkeit zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Ron nahm es achselzuckend hin. Nur Hermine sah die Angelegenheit nicht so locker. Im Grunde genommen empfand sie nur noch Bedauern für Ron.

„Wie konntest du nur, Ron! Wenn du auf mich wütend bist, ist das eine Sache. Aber lass deinen Frust nicht an Severus aus. Das ist nicht fair! Du weißt nicht, was er all die Jahre über durchgemacht hat. Die Einsamkeit, die Entbehrungen ... hast du das denn gar nicht begriffen? Er verdient es, endlich glücklich zu sein!"

Als sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen fertig war, atmete sie erstmals wieder durch. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, er würde etwas sagen! Aber Ron saß wie zuvor auch einfach nur da, hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine großen Hände, die träge wie die Pfoten eines tollpatschigen Welpen auf seinen Knien lagen.

„Übrigens, was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte vor Aufregung eben erst bemerkt, dass er ein stolzes Veilchen mit sich herumtrug.

„Das war Ginny", kam es leise zurück. „Willst du mir auch eins verpassen? Nur zu. Ich glaube, ich hab's nicht anders verdient."

Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht laut loszulachen, gleichzeitig tat er ihr fast ein bisschen leid. Doch ebenso schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war, ihm zu voreilig zu vergeben. Er musste endlich begreifen, dass es so nicht zwischen ihnen weitergehen konnte. Sollte ihm ihre Freundschaft also etwas bedeuten, würde er sich mit Severus arrangieren müssen. Harry hatte es ja schließlich auch geschafft.

„Sag mir eins, Ron", setzte sie hastig nach. „Hast du Bill dazu angestachelt, Severus einzuladen, um ihn auf irgendeine Weise bloßzustellen?"

„Was? Nein Hermine", protestierte Ron heftig mit den Armen fuchtelnd. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass es soweit kommt."

„Aber du hast es getan. Du hast es weitererzählt und mich damit ungeheuer enttäuscht."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Aber ..."

„Nein, tust du nicht", erwiderte sie steif.

„Glaub mir, Hermine, keiner hier würde dich verraten. Bill gehört zu meiner Familie. Er hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Mist gemacht hab. Er und Fleur wollten nichts Böses mit dieser Einladung. Sie dachten, du würdest nicht kommen, wenn Snape nicht auch eingeladen ist."

Diese Offenbarung überraschte Hermine ein wenig. Ihre Wut auf Ron mahnte sie jedoch zur Vorsicht. Der Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, war einer der größten Vertrauensbrüche in der Geschichte ihrer Freundschaft. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Fleur naturgemäß ebenfalls eingeweiht worden war und die Zahl derer, die über ihre heimliche Beziehung zu ihrem Professor Bescheid wussten, dadurch immer größer wurde.

„Ich hoffe, du sagst die Wahrheit", verkündete sie hochmütig. „Wenn nicht, könnte ich dir das nie verzeihen, Ron. Niemals."

Ron zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Ehrenwort."

„Das hoffe ich. Das tue ich wirklich."

Hermine zog es vor zu gehen, noch ehe ihm einfallen konnte, den Versuch zu unternehmen, sich auf seine unbeholfene Weise bei ihr einzuschleimen. Noch dazu hatte sie keine Lust, den schönen sonnigen Abend in seiner Nähe zu verbringen. Wenn er das, was er getan hatte, wieder gut machen wollte, musste er schon mehr unternehmen als ihr zu beteuern, dass es ihm leid tat. Bis er das begriffen hatte, war es vermutlich am besten, ihn zu ignorieren und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Zuhause bei Severus war Hermine gleich um einiges wohler zumute. Doch nachdem ihr Auftritt bei den Weasleys weder ein vollkommenes Desaster noch ein alles bereinigender Anstandsbesuch gewesen war, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie sich ein weites Mal dazu würde aufraffen müssen, ihren Freunden verständlich zu machen, welche Bedeutung ihre Beziehung zu Snape hatte. Bis es soweit war, nahm sie sich felsenfest vor, sich ganz auf Severus zu konzentrieren. Sie war so glücklich, ihn wiederzusehen, dass sie gar keine Lust hatte, ihm von den Vorfällen im Fuchsbau zu erzählen. Snape fragte auch gar nicht groß danach. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er andere Sorgen, die auch Hermine nicht lange unberührt ließen.

„Dieser Brief", sagte sie mit grimmiger Miene über das Pergament gebeugt, das Snape bei ihrer Rückkehr auf seinem Schoß liegen gehabt und eilig zusammengefaltet hatte, „was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus? McGonagall weiß, wie gern du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten möchtest."

„Kann sein", sagte er schlicht.

„ _Kann sein?_ Jeder weiß das. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dir Zaubertränke geben will! Das ist sicher nur ein übler Scherz oder so."

„Sie wird ihre Gründe haben."

Hermine verdrehte wie so oft in letzter Zeit unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort die Augen. Seit er beschlossen hatte, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen, schien er nicht mehr derselbe zu sein.

„Aber das kann sie nicht machen!"

„Glaub mir, sie kann", sagte er schlicht, um die Diskussion ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

Sichtlich betreten rang Hermine nach Worten. „Willst du – willst du nicht vielleicht doch endlich mal mit ihr reden?"

„Nein."

„Dann bleibst du also lieber hier und versteckst dich?"

„Ja, ich bleibe hier und verstecke mich."

Zornig starrte Hermine auf den Brief und strich mit dem Handrücken über Snapes raue Wange.

„Glaub mir, du solltest dich dringend mit ihr treffen ..."

Er schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine. Ich weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat. Minerva will sich dafür revanchieren, dass ich ihre Warnung missachtet und mit dir geschlafen habe."

Schon alleine bei der Vorstellung an ihre Konfrontationen mit McGonagall, die sie und Severus wegen ihres Techtelmechtels gehabt hatten, flammte Hermines Gesicht rot auf.

„Mag sein, dass da was dran ist", sagte sie kleinlaut. Am liebsten hätte sie Severus davon abgebracht, sich auf dieses Thema zu versteifen. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war es dafür jedoch längst zu spät. „Also. Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Jedenfalls werde ich ihr nicht den Triumph gönnen, vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen und sie um Hilfe anzuflehen", sagte er.

Instinktiv kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen. Damit hatte sie gerechnet.

„Das verstehe ich. Mir ist nur schleierhaft, wieso du nicht schon eher zu ihr gegangen bist und mit ihr geredet hast, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hat, dir eins auszuwischen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie allein Schuld daran hat. Albus wird ihr ins Gewissen geredet haben, dass es besser ist, uns vom restlichen Geschehen in der Schule fernzuhalten. Welcher Ort wäre also geeigneter für meine Verbannung als die Kerker?"

Er sagte seine letzten Worte so gehässig, dass Hermine von einem eisigen Schauder erfasst wurde.

„Hör auf damit, alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, Severus. Es tut dir nicht gut, dich ständig unter Wert zu verkaufen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?", erwiderte Snape.

Seine Stimme verriet Hermine, dass es besser war, ihm nicht weiter zu widersprechen. Sie wusste auch so, wie sehr es ihn beschäftigte, immer wieder mit Minerva im Clinch zu liegen.

Ihre Hoffnungen, einen schönen Abend mit Severus verbringen zu können, schwanden. Sie ging nach oben ins Bad, um sich nach der schweißtreibenden Begegnung mit Molly und Ron frisch zu machen. Als sie wenig später nach unten kam, lag ein Zettel auf dem Sessel, der besagte:

Bin spätestens bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück.

xxx

Das kleine Haus mit dem geflickten Dach stand inmitten eines von blühenden Pflanzen überwucherten Gartens. Es hatte ein liebevolles Aussehen und war seiner strengen und disziplinierten Besitzerin so unähnlich, dass ihm beim Anblick ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen lag: Hermine hätte es hier mit Sicherheit gefallen.

Der Holzzaun, der irgendwo zwischen den Büschen verschwand, war, ebenso wie die Fensterläden, verzogen und wackelig. An mehreren Stellen blätterte die Farbe davon ab. Rund um das Haus, von dessen Mauern aufgrund der Bepflanzung nicht viel zu erkennen war, standen bunte Blumentöpfe. Alles in allem sahen Haus und Garten so aus, als hätte es jemand darauf angelegt, das kleine Idyll für eine Zeitschrift fotografieren zu lassen, die für das Leben auf dem Land werben sollte.

Nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick über das Anwesen geworfen hatte, schritt er zügig über den knirschenden Kiesweg und gelangte zur Tür, ohne dass ihn auch nur ein einziger Zauber davon abgehalten hätte. Vor sich sah er einen altmodischen Türklopfer in der Form eines Löwenkopfes, den er ohne zu Zögern betätigte. Nicht lang darauf hörte er hastige Schritte, die sich ihm im Inneren des Hauses näherten.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall steckte den Kopf heraus – es war nicht weiter schwer für ihn gewesen, sie zu finden.

„Guten Tag, Minerva", brachte er höflich hervor.

McGonagall, die nicht weniger überrascht wirkte als er, machte ein missgelauntes Gesicht, während sie ihn, wie üblich von Kopf bis Fuß in seiner schwarzen Robe steckend, betrachtete.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie scharf und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe vor ihm auf, wodurch sie keinesfalls an ihn heranreichte.

„Ich möchte mit dir über mein Unterrichtsfach reden." Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über seine dünnen Lippen. Ein mächtiger Strohhut wippte auf ihrem Kopf, an den Händen trug sie ein paar Handschuhe, deren Fingerglieder über und über mit einer dicken Erdkruste bedeckt waren: Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie wie eine Gärtnerin angezogen vor sich stehen sah.

„Wozu? Es gibt nichts zu bereden, Severus. Abgesehen davon warten meine Dahlien auf mich ..."

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er. War es die Sache wirklich wert, sich in einen Streit mit Minerva zu stürzen? Sie hatte dicht gehalten, den Mund nicht aufgemacht, als es für ihn und Hermine brenzlig geworden war. Doch diesmal war es freilich anders. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er beinahe geglaubt, einen Funken der Genugtuung in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie ihre Entscheidung bekräftigte. Aber hier ging es um so viel mehr! Er selbst hatte immer schon gewusst, dass er es im Leben nicht einfach haben würde. Beizeiten hatte er sich sogar einzureden versucht, dass er es nicht anders verdiente und aus gutem Grund für seine Fehler bezahlen musste. Auch jetzt schienen sich alle einig zu sein, wenn es darum ging, ihm eine Lehre zu erteilen.

„Das sehe ich anders."

Professor McGonagall kräuselte die Lippen. Ihre behandschuhten Hände fassten nach dem Strohhut der auf ihrem Haupt saß.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte sie in forschem Ton wissen, doch er sah sie so eindringlich an, dass ihre Frage in einem Seufzer endete. Beide wussten, wozu er in der Lage war.

„Vielleicht können wir diese Unterhaltung drinnen führen", schlug er vorsichtig vor.

McGonagall wehrte heftig mit den Armen fuchtelnd ab. „Oh nein! Du hast hier nichts verloren! Es bleibt dabei. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu schikanieren, Severus, aber das Mädchen ist ungeheuer impulsiv. Wer weiß, was ihr einfällt. In den Kerkern seid ihr am besten aufgehoben. Wenn du also bitte die Freundlichkeit hättest, meinen Grund und Boden zu verlassen, ich habe noch jede Menge zu tun."

McGonagall machte Anstalten, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte, schnellte sein Fuß hervor und platzierte sich in dem schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Es war bloßer Instinkt, dass er so reagierte, die Folge jahrelanger Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", sagte er lässig.

„Ich schon. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dich weiterhin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten zu lassen. Es ist Tradition, dass jeder dieses Fach nur ein Jahr unterrichtet. Bis auf Weiteres belassen wir es so. Hogwarts braucht jetzt eine starke Hand. Wenn ich meine Entscheidung zurückziehe, werde ich es vielleicht bereuen. Außerdem wissen wir beide, wie viel davon abhängt, den guten Ruf der Schule wiederherzustellen. Du hast so lange gewartet, Severus … so viele Jahre. Wenn Lily nicht …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und räusperte sich. „Wenn du das, was du mit Miss Granger begonnen hast, wirklich willst, kannst du auch noch ein Jahr länger warten."

Snapes Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden, als sie geendet hatte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Furcht, von ihr bloßgestellt zu werden. „Er hat dir davon erzählt?", krächzte er heiser.

„Ja, das hat er. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir müssen nach vorne schauen."

McGonagall streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und tätschelte seinen Arm. Snape zog ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück.

Ein Gefühl der Schuld überwältigte die Professorin. Severus Snape war niemand, den man leicht hinters Licht führen konnte, es sei denn, jemand mit Dumbledores Macht war bereit, sich einzumischen. Genauso wenig wie sie bei ihrer Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore mit dieser Enthüllung aus Severus' Leben gerechnet hatte, wollte sie ihren Kollegen zu ihrem erklärten Feind haben. Doch das komplizierte Arbeitsverhältnis, die Geheimniskrämerei und all die Ungereimtheiten, die sich im Laufe der Jahre ergeben hatten, trugen nicht gerade hilfreich dazu bei, den Neustart in Hogwarts unter guten Voraussetzungen zu beginnen.

„Er fühlt sich schrecklich deswegen, glaub mir. Wenn du mir nur eher davon erzählt hättest", beteuerte sie flehentlich, „dann wäre es vermutlich erst gar nicht soweit gekommen."

„Spar dir deine Worte", sagte Snape hart. „Du konntest es doch gar nicht erwarten, ihn über mich auszufragen. Seit er tot ist, hast du auf der Lauer gelegen wie all die anderen."

„Ich wusste immer, dass ihr zusammen unter einer Decke steckt. Warum hast du nicht versucht, mit mir über deine Gefühle für Lily zu reden? War es wirklich so schwer, dir vorzustellen, mir zu vertrauen?"

„Hättest du es denn verstanden?", blaffte er sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Wem habt ihr noch davon erzählt?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es bleibt unter uns. Nebenbei gesagt, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Das Wohl unserer Schüler liegt mir mehr am Herzen als alles andere."

Snape presste die Zähne zusammen. „Mehr als ich. Das wolltest du doch eigentlich sagen."

„Du weißt sehr wohl, wie ich das meine", wandte sie schroff ein, doch ihr Vorhaben, ihn zu besänftigen, prallte ungeachtet an ihm ab.

„Sag mir noch eines, Minerva, dann bin ich verschwunden. Habe ich dir in den vergangenen Jahren einen triftigen Grund geliefert, deinem Urteil über mich nicht zu trauen? Am Morgen des Kampfes hast du jedenfalls nicht an mir gezweifelt."

Da war sie wieder, diese unangenehme Stille, die er nur zu gut kannte. Doch er konnte nichts daran ändern. Das Misstrauen, das er ausstrahlte, lag in seiner Natur und anders herum war es genauso. Die Menschen in seinem Leben hatten sich daran gewöhnt, ihm mit Vorsicht zu begegnen. Und wann immer er auf der Suche nach einem aufrichtigen Freund gewesen war, war er enttäuscht worden.

Sie sahen einander lange an. Nach einer Weile hob er die Arme. Er wollte nichts wie weg.

„Weißt du was? Du musst mir nicht antworten. Vielleicht ist es besser so."

Während er sich von ihr entfernte, trat McGonagall aus der Tür, um ihm nachzueilen.

„Warte, lass es mich dir erklären ..."

„Danke. Mein Bedarf an Erklärungen ist vorerst gedeckt. Es tut mit leid, dass ich deine Ferien ruiniert habe."

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", rief sie ihm im Laufschritt hinterher. „Ich habe dir meinen Finger gereicht und nichts von dir und Miss Granger verraten. Kommst du jetzt etwa zu mir und willst meine ganze Hand, ohne mir etwas zurückzugeben?"

Snape hielt schlagartig inne. Dass er James Potters Sohn und die Schule beschützt hatte, war leicht unter den Tisch zu kehren. Seine Rolle hatte ihn dazu verdammt, dem Dunklen Lord treu zu sein. Die Absichten, die damit zusammenhingen, waren seine und Dumbledores Angelegenheit gewesen. Doch ausgerechnet von Minerva herabgewürdigt zu werden, wie der Rest der Welt es ebenfalls gewohnt war, war zu viel. Wütend über sich selbst ließ er sie stehen und kehrte ihrer bebenden Gestalt endgültig den Rücken zu.


	61. Chapter 61

Sommerregen

Kapitel 61

Hermine wusste, dass Severus bei Professor McGonagall gewesen war. Sie wusste es so sicher, wie sie auch wusste, warum er nicht darüber reden wollte. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden und die kurze Nachricht waren ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür: Wieder einmal war er zutiefst enttäuscht worden. So als wäre er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand eines dunklen Zimmers gelaufen, dessen Ausgang partout nicht zu finden war. Daran konnten nicht einmal seine Fähigkeiten, die er sich als Todesser angeeignet hatte, etwas ändern. Hätte Hermine nicht selbst den Vorschlag gemacht, McGonagall zur Rede zu stellen, hätte sie nach seiner Rückkehr bestimmt darauf bestanden, die Details ihrer Auseinandersetzung von ihm zu erfahren. Jetzt blieb ihr nur, ihm Zeit zu lassen, sich damit abzufinden. Viel Zeit. Er hätte es nicht gebilligt, von ihr darauf angesprochen oder bemitleidet zu werden.

„Du solltest ihn erst mal damit in Ruhe lassen", sagte Harry bei seinem nächsten Besuch, als sie in der Küche ihres Elternhauses beisammen saßen. Wie sich herausstellte, war er derselben Meinung wie Hermine, nämlich der, dass es besser war, in Snapes Gegenwart nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten. „Es tut euch beiden nicht gut, wenn ihr hier so eng aufeinander hockt und wegen McGonagall Streit habt."

Hermine nickte dröge und schenkte ihm noch etwas Tee nach. Sie war froh über die Ablenkung, um nicht ständig mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen kämpfen zu müssen, doch ihr Blick verriet Harry, dass sie sich die größten Vorwürfe machte.

„Es muss richtig schlimm gewesen sein zwischen ihm und McGonagall", bekräftigte Hermine zum wiederholten Mal gedankenverloren ihre Sorge. „Wenn ich doch nur die Möglichkeit hätte, mit ihr zu reden! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie finden soll ... daher dachte ich, du könntest mir mit deiner Karte weiterhelfen."

„Du willst, dass ich McGonagall ausspioniere und dir Bescheid gebe, sobald sie in Hogwarts ist?"

„Ja, genauso habe ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", sagte Harry, der sich die größte Mühe gab, sich verständnisvoll zu zeigen. „McGonagall hat als Schulleiterin das letzte Wort. Sie wird sich bestimmt was dabei gedacht haben."

Hermine wirkte überhaupt nicht erfreut über diese Äußerung. Sie hatte sich mehr von ihm erhofft. Zerknirscht hörte sie sich seine Erklärungsversuche an: „Es könnte ja sein, dass sie es tatsächlich gut mein. Immerhin heißt es doch, der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sei verflucht ..."

Hätte Harry nicht im selben Moment von selbst mit dem Reden aufgehört, hätte Hermine ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war vernichtend; offenbar glaubte sie nicht an eine gute Absicht McGonagalls. Harry nahm es achselzuckend hin. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Snape es verdiente, dass er sich so für ihn ins Zeug legte. Die Jahre der gegenseitigen Verachtung zwischen ihnen waren wohl doch nicht gänzlich auszulöschen.

Neben Snapes beständig wechselnden Launen waren Harrys Besuche nicht die einzige Abwechslung, die Hermine erhielt. Auch die Vorbereitungen zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, in die sie Dank Mrs Weasleys Zutun eingebunden wurde, brachten frischen Wind in ihr Leben. Bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Hof der Weasleys war der Fuchsbau bereits auf den ersten Blick kaum wiederzuerkennen. Lautes Stimmengewirr erfüllte die flirrende, sommerliche Luft. Überall gab es unübersehbare Vorboten für das große Fest zu bestaunen, so dass es schien, als sei der liebevoll chaotische Trubel ins Leben der Weasleys heimgekehrt, der in der Vergangenheit so oft Hermines Wartezeit auf Hogwarts verkürzt hatte. Doch damit nicht genug. Draußen war alles auf Hochglanz geputzt, der Rasen getrimmt. Hermine, sprachlos und mit offenem Mund, erblickte im Garten Mr Weasley. Zusammen mit Bill, Charlie und George war er dabei, einen mit Bändern geschmückten Torbogen aufzustellen, durch den morgen die Hochzeitsgesellschaft schreiten sollten. Alle drei wirkten zu sehr beschäftigt, um Hermine zu bemerken. Sie waren ganz auf das bevorstehende Ereignis konzentriert. Während sie noch über die Veränderung staunte, die seit ihrem letzten Besuch stattgefunden hatte, kam Fleur um die Ecke geschwebt.

„'Ermine", sagte Fleur, ehe sie vor Hermine Halt machte und sie von oben bis unten musterte. Vermutlich fragte sie sich gerade, wie das mit ihr und Snape ins Rollen gekommen war.

„Es ist wunderschön, was ihr aus dem Garten gemacht habt", sagte Hermine und bewunderte insgeheim Molly für ihr organisatorisches Talent. Sie allein hatte die nötige Energie, ihre Familie zur perfekten Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen.

„Wir werden ein großes Zelt über alles errischten", erklärte Fleur zurückhaltend. „Nur falls es Regen geben wird." Hermine, die ahnte, woher Fleurs Verlegenheit kam, konnte sich ihrer Freude für das Brautpaar kaum erwehren. Obwohl sie und Fleur einander nie besonders nahe gestanden hatten, war die Hochzeit genau das Richtige, um die Weasleys auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Isch muss jetzt weiter. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun", sagte Fleur schließlich, verabschiedete sich mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung und brauste davon.

Endlich im Haus angelangt, traf Hermine auf Mrs Weasley.

„Wie schön, dass du Zeit für uns gefunden hast."

Hermine verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar, was langsam zur Gewohnheit wurde. Sie mochte es gar nicht, Molly zu unterstellen, dass sie beabsichtigte, sie und Severus so gut es ging voneinander fernzuhalten - und wenn es nur für die Dauer der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen war. Nach dem Debakel mit McGonagall kam sie jedoch nicht umhin, genau das zu tun. Sie sah sich in der Küche um und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, für welche Aufgabe sie nützlich sein sollte. Der Fuchsbau machte ebenso wie der Garten einen blitzblank geputzten Eindruck. Noch nie war ein Haus, das so viele Menschen beherbergte, so auf Hochglanz poliert gewesen; mal abgesehen von Snapes penibel behütetem Arbeitsbereich in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

„Was kann ich tun, Molly? Dein Brief klang so, als wäre meine Anwesenheit unbedingt erforderlich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich, du hast alles bestens im Griff ..."

„Ich habe die perfekte Aufgabe für dich," fiel ihr Molly mit einem Blick auf den Küchentisch ins Wort.

Bitte lass es was sein, was ich ohne Ron tun kann, dachte Hermine, die auszumachen versuchte, was Molly sich für sie ausgedacht hatte. Ihre Augen folgten Mollys und landeten auf einem Stapel großer flacher und mit blauem Samt überzogenen Kästen.

„Hier drin ist das Silberbesteck, das uns Muriel geborgt hat", sagte Molly und strich liebevoll mit der flachen Hand über den Deckel des obersten Kastens. „Du kannst es dir damit im Wohnzimmer bequem machen und es ein wenig polieren."

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine knapp, während sie sich fragte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie damit fertig wäre. Sie ließ sich von Molly ein Silberputztuch reichen, schnappte sich einen der Besteckkästen und schleppte ihn aus der Küche.

Im Wohnzimmer lief sie prompt Ron in die Hände, der damit beschäftigt war, mit einer winzigen harten Bürste den Fußboden zu schrubben. Hermines Stimmung, die ohnehin schon frostig war, kühlte noch einmal merklich ab. Als Ron sie sah, hielt er inne und blinzelte zu ihr empor. Seine Ohren liefen rot an und machten seine Verblüffung perfekt.

„Hi - was tust du -"

„Es ist nicht nötig, mich das zu fragen", sagte Hermine forsch. „Deine Mum hegt offensichtlich den Wunsch, mich in deiner Nähe zu haben. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich tue das nur, weil ich nicht undankbar sein will."

„Hermine, hör mal", sagte Ron und verwies hilflos mit seinen großen Händen auf die kleine Bürste, „es war nicht meine Idee -"

„Lass es, Ron. Ich werde mir einen anderen Platz suchen."

Sie reckte die Nase in die Luft und marschierte stolz an ihm vorbei. Sie wollte gar nicht hören, was Ron zu sagen hatte. Sollte er doch genau wie Molly nur das Schlechteste darüber denken ... ihr war es gleich.

Auf der Suche nach einem ungestörten Plätzchen, wo sie fernab von weiteren Fettnäpfen das Tafelsilber aufpolieren konnte, lugte sie vorsichtig nach rechts und links. Nachdem vermutlich jeder im Umkreis des Fuchsbaus das Geheimnis kannte, hielt sie es für besser, dem Rest der Familie aus dem Weg zu gehen, bevor noch jemandem einfallen konnte, einen unpassenden Kommentar zu ihrem Beziehungsstatus loszulassen; jeder hier schien es dem Anschein nach nur darauf anzulegen, sie und Severus auflaufen zu lassen. Aber soweit würde es nicht kommen. Sie hatten schon einmal auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty erfolgreich alle hinters Licht geführt. Die Hochzeit wäre also die perfekte Gelegenheit, allen das Gegenteil von dem zu beweisen, was sie erwarteten.

Als die Luft rein war, flitzte sie geradewegs in Mr Weasleys Schuppen. Drinnen war das Licht schummrig, alles roch nach Farben und Lacken. Der ganze Schuppen glich einem liebevoll angesammelten Museum. Mr Weasley musste sehr viel Zeit darin verbracht haben, und er war dabei nicht untätig gewesen. Sie schlug mit dem Fuß die Tür zu und drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, um ein freies Plätzchen auf einem der Tische oder Arbeitsplatten zu finden. Sie konnte sehen, dass all die Telefone und Waschmaschinen, die er im Laufe der Jahre herangeschafft hatte, gereinigt und poliert worden waren. An einer Wand hingen dutzende Autoschilder, an der nächsten Werkzeuge wie Brecheisen und Schraubenschlüssel. Im gleißenden Sonnenlicht, das durch die kleinen Fenster fiel, tanzten feine Staubflocken.

Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt erregte etwas Glänzendes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine stellte den Besteckkasten auf einen hölzernen Hocker, um sich dieses Etwas näher anzusehen: Vor ihr ragte unter einem großen grauen Tuch ein Spiegel hervor. Keiner, den man an die Wand hängt, um sich darin zu betrachten. Es war vielmehr ein Fahrzeugspiegel. Ob Zufall oder nicht, dort, inmitten der alten, von ihren Besitzern längst verschmähten Gegenstände, stand etwas ganz Besonderes. Hermine konnte es erahnen, so wie sie die unerklärliche Magie gespürt hatte, die in ihr steckte, lange bevor sie wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen. Es gab nur einen, dem das Motorrad gehört haben konnte.

Sie machte noch einen Schritt darauf zu und zog das Tuch herunter, das es verhüllte. Staub wirbelte auf, doch die Neugier siegte. Ihre Finger griffen nach dem schwarz lackierten Lenker; es war verhältnismäßig gut in Schuss, wie es so aus der dunklen Ecke des Schuppens hervorlugte, sein einsames Schattendasein fristend. Bestimmt war es noch fahrtüchtig, dachte Hermine wehmütig. Harry würde nicht zögern, eine Runde damit zu fliegen ... Ob er überhaupt wusste, dass Mr Weasley das Motorrad seines verstorbenen Paten aufbewahrte? Harry hatte mehrmals bekräftigt, dass ihn das Erbe, das Sirius ihm hinterlassen hatte, nicht kümmerte. Andererseits war er sehr wütend gewesen, als Mundungus etwas davon stehlen wollte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Severus und zu damals, jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der, einer unglücklichen Verkettung der Ereignisse folgend, die Potters gestorben waren. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie es sich zugetragen haben könnte, als der riesenhafte Hagrid den kleinen Harry mit diesem Motorrad zum Haus der Dursleys gebracht hatte. Hagrid besaß ein gutes Herz, doch es kam ihr eigenartig vor, dass Dumbledore nicht ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens mit dieser Aufgabe betraut hatte, wo er doch so gut wie nicht zaubern konnte.

Draußen war das Knirschen von Schritten zu hören. Jemand war auf dem Weg zu ihr. Sie wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Im selben Moment ließ sie ihn jedoch wieder sinken. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Dass Voldemort aus ihrem Tagtraum herausbrechen und sie zu sich holen würde?

„Hier steckst du also", sagte Ginny. Das grelle Sonnenlicht, das durch die geöffnete Tür fiel, brannte in Hermines Augen.

„Komm rein und mach die Tür zu, Gin", bat Hermine geheimnistuerisch.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte Ginny wissen, als sie sich zu Hermine gesellte.

„Das ist Sirius' Motorrad, nicht wahr? Wusstest du davon?"

„Du meinst, ob ich wusste, dass mein Dad es hat?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich mach mir Sorgen, was Harry dazu sagt, wenn er herausfindet, dass es hier in eurem Schuppen steht."

„Dad hat es nicht gestohlen, Hermine. Alle vom Orden waren sich einig, dass es hier am besten aufgehoben ist. Nur meine Mum war nicht wild darauf. Du weißt ja, Fred und George ... Ich hab mich auch schon gefragt, wie ich Harry das beibringen soll."

Hermine spürte das Zittern, das bei der Erwähnung von Freds Namen durch Ginnys Körper jagte. Genau so wenig wie Ginny darüber reden wollte, was mit ihrem Bruder geschehen war, redete Harry über Sirius.

„Harry macht zur Zeit eine schwer Phase durch. Er hat keine Familie, die sich um ihn kümmert. Der einzige, auf den er gehört hat, war Dumbledore, und der ist tot."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst," sagte Hermine. Severus hatte bereits angedeutet, wie wichtig das nächste Schuljahr für seine Schüler werden würde. Sie alle brauchten ein Stück Normalität und Beständigkeit, um mit den Folgen der Schlacht zurechtzukommen. „Aber Harry kann sich glücklich schätzen. Er ist glimpflich davon gekommen. Voldemort hat verloren. Außerdem hat er dich, Ginny."

„Es ist nett von dir, dass du das erwähnst. Aber wenn er erfährt, dass das Motorrad hier ist, fürchte ich, er könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Du weißt, wie rebellisch er sein kann. Wir haben eben erst angefangen, unsere Beziehung zu festigen. Ich will nicht, dass er wegen des Motorrads die Schule sausen und mich sitzen lässt."

„Du denkst, er würde das tun?"

„Es wäre doch möglich. Immerhin gehörte es Sirius. Er hing sehr an ihm, nur leider war er alles andere als ein Vorzeigepate."

„Ja, da ist was dran", murmelte Hermine finster, bei der sofort die Alarmglocken läuteten. Sirius war nicht nur das genaue Gegenteil eines Musterschülers, sondern auch noch verdammt verantwortungslos gewesen. Schon allein, wenn man bedachte, was er Severus angetan hatte, sträubten sich ihre Nackenhaare.

„Ron meinte, du wolltest ihm aus dem Weg gehen", sagte Ginny.

„Das tue ich tatsächlich."

„Wenn das so ist, werd ich keinem sagen, dass du hier drinnen bist."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Ich schätze, ich sollte ohnehin wieder los, bevor Mum mich sucht. Sie dreht langsam durch."

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen. Es tat gut, das aus Ginnys Mund zu hören. Die Gastfreundschaft, die sie bei den Weasleys kennen gelernt hatte, entschädigte zwar für Mollys Vorwürfe, doch allzu lange würde sie sich dieses Verhalten nicht mehr gefallen lassen.

„Wir sehen uns, Hermine." Es gab eine flüchtige Umarmung, dann eilte sie auch schon davon.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Ginny ins Schloss gefallen war, schaufelte Hermine sich einen Arbeitsplatz auf Mr Weaselys Werkbank frei, um mit ihrer Aufgabe zu beginnen. Sie war froh, dass Ginny nicht darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihr über Severus zu reden. Genau das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie Ginny nicht erklären wollte, wie über die Monate hinweg eins zum anderen geführt hatte. Die Umstände, dass Fred gestorben war und Bill heiraten wollte, verlangten jedoch nach einem Aufschub für das brisante Thema. Jedenfalls, soviel stand fest, konnten sich die beiden Freundinnen aufeinander verlassen.

Spät am Abend, Hermine hatte sich in Mr Weasleys Schuppen erfolglos den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie sie Severus überzeugen konnte, sie morgen zu begleiten, hatte sie das Silberbesteck soweit fertig, dass es Mollys Ansprüchen gerecht wurde. Gemeinsam mit Harry schlenderte sie über die zum Fuchsbau angrenzenden Felder und erfuhr, dass er es nicht viel besser erwischt hatte als sie. Allem Anschein nach war Molly zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für Percy an der Zeit war, sich für seine Fehltritte in den vergangenen Jahren zu entschuldigen.

„Sie hielt es offenbar für eine gute Idee und hat uns zusammen in die Winkelgasse geschickt, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Percy hat an mir geklebt wie ein Warzenpflaster und mir immer wieder beteuert, was für ein Idiot er war."

„Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, dass es ihm aufrichtig leid tut", sagte Hermine und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Sie gähnte. „Danke, dass du mich noch ein Stück begleitet hast. Es tut gut, nach Mollys verrückten Einfallen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

„Kein Problem."

Als sie sich schließlich von ihm verabschiedete, gab sie sich die größte Mühe, sich nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit Ginny anmerken zu lassen. Das drückende Gefühl, dass er etwas gemerkt haben könnte, blieb jedoch. Wenn Harry wüsste, was sie besprochen hatten, würde er nicht zögern, sich wütend auf sie zu stürzen. Er wirkte zwar entspannt wie seit Jahren nicht, aber das konnte sich schnell ändern.

xxx

Hermine spähte zum Wohnzimmer hinein. Freudig registrierte sie, dass Severus (über den Wohnzimmertisch gebeugt und eine Schreibfeder in der Hand) mit zügigen Bewegungen etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament kritzelte. Neben ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Zaubertrankbuch. Soweit so gut. Wenn das keine Verbesserung war, dann wusste sie auch nicht weiter. Hermine hatte ihn seit Wochen nicht so enthusiastisch gesehen wie an diesem Abend. Sie kauerte sich zu ihm auf die Lehne des Sessels. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn anzusprechen und entschied, zu warten, bis er fertig war. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihm nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken oder einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seine Zeilen zu werfen. Geschlagene zwanzig Minuten saß sie bei ihm und betrachtete seine über das Pergament fliegende Hand, den unter seinen Gewändern anmutenden schmalen Arm und zuletzt sein Gesicht. Je länger er brauchte, desto mehr wollte sie ihn berühren oder ihm zumindest die langen schwarzen Strähnen aus den Augen wischen; doch sie tat es nicht. Es wäre geradezu schändlich gewesen, ihn dabei zu stören, wie er vorgab, ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben. Außerdem liebte sie diese vertraute Stille zwischen ihnen.

Snape setzte die Feder ab und seufzte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

„Du arbeitest an einem neuen Zaubertrank?", fragte Hermine wie beiläufig. Sie musste blinzeln. Die Intensität seiner schwarzen Augen war etwas, das sie immer wieder überraschen konnte.

„Ich vermisse mein Labor", entgegnete er mit rauer Stimme. Es klang, als hätte er den ganzen Tag kein Wort gesprochen und Hermine ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie ihn allein gelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust. Aber du scheinst auch ohne Labor ganz gut klarzukommen."

„Mag sein. Es ist nicht dasselbe."

Hermine rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Wenn er versuchte, aus McGonagalls Plänen für seine Zukunft das Beste zu machen, sollte sie es ebenfalls tun.

„Woran hast du gearbeitet?"

„Wir können davon ausgehen, dass der Antrag der Schulräte, einen Kurs zur Traumabewältigung anzubieten, durchgesetzt wird. Ich habe mir ein paar der Bücher deines Vaters über die Heilkunst der Muggel angesehen. Sie waren sehr aufschlussreich."

Hermine zeigte sich überaus interessiert. Sie hatte selbst immer wieder Albträume und wusste, wie wichtig es war, die Schüler mit ihren Problemen nicht allein zu lassen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Severus, um Lilys Tod halbwegs zu verkraften, etliche Jahre gebraucht hatte.

„Wer wird den Kurs leiten?"

„Minerva hat mir nichts Konkretes mitgeteilt."

„Sie ist doch nicht immer noch sauer auf dich, oder?"

„Wer sagt, dass dem so war?"

„Mir musst du nichts vormachen, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ihr Streit hattet." Obwohl sich Hermine nach seinem Besuch bei Professor McGonagall zurückgehalten hatte, fand sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. „Ich bin hungrig wie ein Bär. Lass uns was essen. Dann kannst du mir mehr über deine Forschungen erzählen."

Snape zog eine Braue hoch.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Severus. Ich hab das Abendessen bei den Weasleys ausfallen lassen. Ehrlich gesagt war ich froh, als ich mich davonstehlen konnte." Sie glitt von der Lehne des Sessels und zog an seiner Hand. Snape kam träge auf die Füße. Hatte er etwa den ganzen Tag in derart unbequemer Haltung in diesem Sessel verbracht?

Hermine zog ihn in die Küche und bestand darauf, dass er sich setzte. Mit dem Zauberstab dirigierte sie Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Severus."

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, wie wichtig es für sie war, dass er sie auf die Hochzeit begleitete. Gleichwohl kam sie nicht umhin, diesem Vorhaben mit Skepsis zu begegnen. Die gemeinsame Zeit war zu schön gewesen, um jetzt einen Streit zu beginnen. Außerdem gab es genug Gründe, die dagegen sprachen, zusammen auf der Feier aufzukreuzen.

„Du solltest mich morgen begleiten. Ich weiß, wie du zu solchen Veranstaltungen stehst. Aber ich glaube, es würde dir gut tun, neben der Arbeit, die du begonnen hast, etwas Abwechslung zu haben."

Es war raus und Hermine konnte nach der ganzen Grübelei endlich aufatmen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Wenn sie erst in Hogwarts waren, würde er genug Gelegenheiten bekommen, sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine Pflichten zu konzentrieren. Genau so hatte er es immer getan. Und das war allemal besser als ihn von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen zu sehen. Wieso nur fühlte sie sich dann so niedergeschlagen, weil sie ihn um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatte? Sie hatten erst letzte Nacht zusammen in den Armen gelegen, sich geküsst und einander bis zur völligen Erschöpfung geliebt. Kaum ein Umstand konnte diese Tatsachen verdrängen und das gegenseitige Vertrauen ineinander erschüttern.

Es war der Blick, den er erwiderte, seine schwarzen Augen, die Bände sprechen konnten, obwohl es nicht einfach war, das dahinter verborgene zu entschlüsseln.

„Wir könnten damit ein Zeichen setzen", fuhr sie, jetzt deutlich verunsichert, fort. „Diese Menschen sind meine Freunde. Sie sind mir wichtig und werden immer eine Rolle in meinem Leben spielen."

Er senkte den Kopf und legte die Hände in den Schoß, wo er fest die langen schmalen Finger miteinander verschränkte.

„Die Todesser werden auch immer eine Rolle in meinem Leben spielen", sagte er schließlich. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihnen das mit uns auf die Nase zu binden."

„Das lässt sich wohl kaum vergleichen, Severus", sagte Hermine trotzig. Sie war es aus langjähriger Erfahrung gewohnt, von ihm auf den Arm genommen zu werden, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie es gut hieß, dass er es immer noch tat. Vor allem nicht jetzt. „Ihr wart unfreiwillig aneinander gebundene Weggefährten. Du kannst ihnen nicht trauen."

„Aber den Weasleys und Potter schon?" Seine Frage hing ein paar Sekunden in der Luft wie ein frisch gewetztes Messer, ehe er weiter redete. „Ich habe gelernt, dass es manchmal besser ist, niemandem zu trauen. Wenn ich dort hingehe, werden sie mich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie werden mich beobachten ..."

„Das werden sie nicht." Hermine kam näher und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm. Sie nahm seine Hände fest in ihre. „Alle sind schon ganz gespannt auf die Hochzeit. Sie werden gar keine Zeit haben, dich genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Außerdem sind ja auch noch jede Menge andere Gäste da."

„Und die werden sich fragen, wieso ich eingeladen bin. Hast du die Schlagzeilen vergessen? Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens das Getuschel Fremder über mich ergehen lassen müssen."

„Red keinen Unsinn. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass du den anderen vom Orden deine Sicht der Dinge erklären solltest. Aber wenn du das nicht willst, werde ich es akzeptieren. Du hast alle Kinder der Weasleys unterrichtet und dir nicht das Geringste zu Schaden kommen lassen. Vielleicht amüsierst du dich ja sogar. McGonagall und Hagrid sind übrigens auch eingeladen."

„Großartig", knurrte Snape, und Hermine, die wusste, dass das sein letztes Wort dazu war, schüttelte den Kopf. Alleine zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu gehen, war fast, als würde sie damit allen signalisieren, dass das Paar Granger-Snape nicht für eine fernere Zukunft geschaffen war. Freilich wussten nicht alle Gäste von besagter Beziehung. Aber es hätte ihr viel bedeutet, ihn dabei zu haben.

Der große Tag kam mit schnellen Schritten einher. Obwohl Hermine lange wach gelegen und kaum geschlafen hatte, spürte sie eine Woge der Genugtuung, als sie am nächsten Morgen das Bett verließ und ins Bad tappte, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatte sich für ein luftiges Sommerkleid ihrer Mutter entschieden, das gerade noch festlich genug für die Hochzeit war. Ein paar kleine Veränderungen hier und da, die sie mühelos mit dem Zauberstab vollbrachte, und alles saß perfekt. Bei einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel sah sie neben ihrem Spiegelbild, dass Severus sie vom Bett aus beobachtete.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, du hättest es dir noch einmal überlegt", sagte Hermine, die einen vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht ganz verhindern konnte. Noch bevor sie seine Antwort abgewartet hatte, war sie bei ihm und zerzauste mit der Hand seine langen ohnehin schon unordentlichen Strähnen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig von dem des stillen Beobachters zum strengen Professor. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Hermine ließ sich trotzdem nicht von seinem Auftreten verunsichern. Sie wusste, wie eifersüchtig er sein konnte. Immerhin bestand ja durchaus die Gefahr, dass sie sich auch ohne ihn amüsieren könnte.

„Ich mach mich schon mal auf den Weg", sagte sie sanft. „Ginny und Harry zählen auf meinen Beistand. Jetzt, wo sich alles um Fleur dreht, kann ich sie unmöglich im Stich lassen. Ich bin so bald zurück, wie ich kann."

Snape ließ die Mundwinkel spielen, ehe er durch seine eng aufeinander liegenden Kiefer murmelte: „Lass dir Zeit."

Hermine verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss, glitt vom Bettrand und eilte aus dem Raum. Es war nicht leicht für sie, ihn zurück zu lassen. Am liebsten wäre sie bei ihm geblieben. Doch irgendwie musste sie ihm verständlich machen, dass ihre Freunde auf ihre Anwesenheit zählten. Zu Hause bleiben war also keine Option.

Auf dem Hof der Weasleys waren alle bereits in heller Aufregung. Das Zelt, von dem Fleur geredet hatte, war das erste, was Hermine ins Auge stach. Es war riesengroß und an den Stangen und Seilen mit weißen Blumen und glitzernden Bändern geschmückt. Überall irrten Servicekräfte umher und legten Hand an die letzten Vorbereitungen, so dass Hermine sich fragte, ob ihre Hilfe und die ihrer Freunde wirklich nötig gewesen war oder nur ein Streich von Rons Mum, um vor Fleurs Familie anzugeben.

Während sie sich umblickte, hörte sie wenige Meter hinter sich eine Stimme.

„Was für ein Glück, dass du da bist", sagte Ginny. „Ich brauche ein freundliches Gesicht in meiner Nähe, das nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Mum ist den Tränen nahe, weil es später Regen geben könnte", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du mich fragst, spielt das bei den Ausmaßen des Zelts überhaupt keine Rolle. Wir werden es nicht mal merken."

Hermine lächelte.

„Ist eben ein großer Tag."

Ginny zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Das enge Kleid, das sie trug, ließ sie deutlich älter aussehen, was jedoch keinesfalls zu ihrem Nachteil war.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Gin", bemerkte Hermine anerkennend.

„Danke. Wenigstens dir ist es aufgefallen … Hab mich schon gefragt, wofür ich mich so ins Zeug gelegt habe."

„Ich wette, Harry hat es längst gemerkt. Er würde dasselbe sagen, wenn er nicht so schüchtern wäre. Übrigens, wo steckt er denn?"

Ginny ließ ein freches Grinsen erstrahlen und hakte sich bei Hermine unter, um sie ins Haus zu führen. „Komm mit, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich", flüsterte sie ihr zu.

Während Hermine überlegte, ob sie sich darauf freuen oder der Sache lieber mit etwas Vorsicht begegnen sollte, erzählte Ginny davon, wie ihre Großtante Muriel voller Entsetzen ihr Kleid schlecht gemacht hatte.

„Sie hat echt keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, vor einem Jungen, der Voldemort im Zweikampf die Stirn geboten hat, Eindruck zu schinden."

Zum Glück wusste Hermine, dass Ginnys Aussage nur als Scherz gemeint war. Sie schauderte dennoch. Kamen ihr diese Zweifel nicht bekannt vor? Wie oft hatte sie sich im Stillen gefragt, ob nicht vielleicht auch Severus hin und wieder mehr Reife von ihr erwartete, als sie ihm geben konnte. War Severus am Ende gar an denselben Hürden gescheitert, als er versucht hatte, Lily für sich zu gewinnen? Wäre er nicht der verunsicherte, verbitterte Junge gewesen, der er war, hätte er sich dann Voldemort überhaupt zugewandt?

Die Erinnerung an das Vergangene tat nicht gut. Severus hatte sich unzählige Male Voldemort ausgeliefert, bis hin zur völligen Selbstaufgabe. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um den Fehler, den er gemacht hatte, wieder gutzumachen. Harry und er waren noch einmal davongekommen. Das war alles, was zählte.

Hermine und Ginny erreichten das Wohnzimmer und Hermines Aufregung schlug schnell in Ernüchterung um: Auf dem Sofa saß breitbeinig und mit dumpfem Gesicht Viktor Krum. Als er Hermine sah, hellten sich seine Züge auf. Hermine aber klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Sie wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte und hielt inne: Fleur musste ihn eingeladen haben. Aber warum? Um einen Keil zwischen sie und Severus zu treiben? Erwartete sie wirklich, dass sie Severus für ihn sitzenlassen würde?

Viktor erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er war um etliches stämmiger geworden, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Auch seine Nase wirkte, als hätte sie noch mindestens einen weiteren Bruch erlitten.

„Ich freu mich, dich zu sehen", sagte Viktor. Er griff nach Hermines Hand, die bleischwer an ihrer Seite hing, und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

Hermine spürte, dass sie errötete. Sie fühlte sich seltsam brüskiert durch seine Anwesenheit, was nicht nur an seinem unerwarteten Auftritt lag. Die wahrscheinlich größte Sorge bereitete ihr, was Severus davon halten würde, ihren ehemaligen Verehrer in ihrer Nähe zu wissen.

„Ich mich auch … muss mir nur schnell die Nase pudern", sagte sie, zerrte unsanft an Ginnys Arm und führte sie wieder hinaus, wo sie sie beiseite nahm.

„Das ist Viktor Krum", zischte sie Ginny empört zu. „Soll _das_ die Überraschung sein? Bist du verrückt?"

„So schlimm ist das doch nicht ..."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du dich täuschst", blaffte Hermine. „Du – du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, dass er hier ist!"

„Ich wusste nichts davon. Er ist erst vorhin angekommen, kurz vor dir."

Während Hermine wütend schnaubte, legte Ginny tröstend ihren Arm um sie.

„Nun beruhige dich aber mal, ihr wart schließlich Freunde. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger, richtig? Ich verteidige Fleur nicht gern. Sie geht mir gehörig auf den Keks. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich damit ärgern wollte. Wir alle haben während des Trimagischen Turniers Freundschaften geschlossen. Es ist doch nichts dabei, dass er hier ist."

Hermine stand immer noch der Mund offen. Ihr Verstand gaukelte ihr vor, dass Ginny Recht hatte, während etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte, dass Viktor die Sache nicht so locker sehen würde. Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte er nur den weiten Weg hierher machen, um bei dieser Hochzeit dabei zu sein? Etwa, weil er und Fleur so eng miteinander befreundet waren?

„Mir kommt das komisch vor", sagte Hermine steif. „Ich hoffe, er hat einen triftigen Grund, hier zu sein ... Wenigstens ein Quidditch-Spiel oder so."

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach fragen", erwiderte Ginny. „Geh rein und unterhalte dich mit ihm."

Hilflos musste Hermine mit ansehen, wie Ginny sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer drängte, wo Viktor offensichtlich schon auf sie wartete, denn er kam ihr freudig entgegen.

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst blass aus."

„Alles in bester Ordnung", log Hermine und steuerte geradewegs auf das Sofa zu, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange ihre Beine sie noch tragen würden.

Als sie und Krum Platz genommen hatten, wobei jeder von ihnen eine andere Ecke des Sofas beanspruchte, wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgeworfen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, es war jedoch nur ein halbes Dutzend Mitarbeiter des Servicepersonals. Im Laufschritt eilten sie am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers wieder hinaus wie eine Reihe dressierter Pinguine. Bis auf das geschäftige Treiben im Fuchsbau wurde es unheimlich still zwischen ihnen.

Viktor räusperte sich. „Du hast meine Briefe gar nicht beantwortet."

„Tja, also das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Hermine. Sollte sie ihm anvertrauen, dass sie intensiv damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Welt zu retten? Oder vielleicht doch lieber vorsichtig andeuten, dass sie einen Freund hatte? „Es war zu gefährlich. Das Zaubereiministerium hat unsere Eulen abgefangen. Ich hatte zu eigentlich niemandem mehr Kontakt. Nur in Hogwarts waren wir einigermaßen sicher. Aber auch dort hatte alles seine Grenzen, wie sich herausgestellt hat. Außerdem hat sich einiges geändert, Viktor. Ich bin nicht mehr allein."

Viktor betrachtete sie prüfend und Hermine war nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. Dann sagte er in schneller Folge: „Du hast einen Freund gefunden? Wer ist es? Ein Junge deiner Schule?"

Hermine entschied, ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er so überrascht wirkte. Sie nickte stumm. Was sollte sie ihm darauf auch antworten?

„Kenne ich ihn?", wollte Viktor hartnäckig wissen.

„Vermutlich, aber ich glaube, nicht besonders gut."

„Wo ist er? Ich möchte ihn mir ansehen."

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte Hermine hastig, die genau das verhindern wollte. Panik kroch ihr in den Nacken. Ein Treffen zweier eifersüchtiger Männer, die sich ihr zu Ehren aufeinander stürzten, war nicht gerade etwas, was sie sich zur Feier des Tages erhofft hatte. „Er hat es leider nicht geschafft, zu kommen."

Krum runzelte die Stirn.

„Er wollte nicht mit?"

„Nein. Er konnte nicht mit", betonte Hermine noch einmal.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er - er hat Verpflichtungen. Außerdem bin ich selbstständig genug, um allein auf eine Hochzeitsfeier zu gehen."

Erneut ging die Küchentür auf. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte Hermine fest, dass Ron herausgeplatzt kam. Sie sahen sich an.

„Ich – ich wollte nur einen Happen essen", stammelte Ron an Hermine gewandt. „Hunger, du weißt ja." Er schien Krum nicht einmal zu bemerken, dann machte er kehrt und war wieder fort; die Zeiten, zu denen Ron versucht hatte, bei Viktor Eindruck zu schinden, gehörten längst der Vergangenheit an.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Viktor verwundert. „Ist er dein Freund?"

„Was? Nein, nein. Ron ist nicht mein Freund. Wir sind im Moment überhaupt nicht befreundet, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Komplizierte Sache, weißt du … Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, ist mein ganzes Leben kompliziert. Aber was macht das schon!"

Noch während Hermine drauf los plapperte, ging wieder die Tür zur Küche auf, diesmal bedeutend leiser: Ron versuchte vergeblich, sich an ihnen vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer zu schleichen.

„Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", sagte Krum mit harter Miene in Rons Richtung, so dass dieser verschreckt inne hielt.

„Tu ich nicht. Ich geh ihr aus dem Weg." Er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Hermine. „Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich hier wohne, also hab ich jedes Recht, mir in der Küche was zum Essen zu holen. Sie hingegen ..."

Krum kam auf die Füße. Er wirkte schwerfällig, doch das täuschte. Hinter seiner plumpen Fortbewegungsart steckte weit mehr, als das Auge erblicken konnte. Das jahrelange Quidditchtraining hatte seinen Körper fit gemacht.

„Sprich nicht so von ihr", sagte Viktor dumpf.

Hermine, die vor Scham im Erdboden versinken wollte, zog und zerrte wie eine Irre an seinem Arm.

„Bitte setz dich wieder, Viktor. Es ist doch nur Ron. Er kann nichts dafür. Er ist eben, wie er ist."

Das war zu viel des Guten. Ron, der bis eben noch kleinlaut dagestanden und gehofft hatte, von Viktors bulliger Gestalt nicht zu Staub zermalmt zu werden, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Nur Ron?", sagte Ron, dessen Stimme gekränkt anschwoll. „Ich bin _nur_ Ron? Bin ich also nicht gut genug für Eure Hoheit? Tut mir leid, dass ich den roten Teppich nicht dabei hab, Hermine. Nächstes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, werd' ich ihn bestimmt nicht vergessen."

Die letzten Worte waren noch einmal lauter geworden. Sofort war auf der Treppe im Haus Gepolter zu hören. Mindestens zwei oder drei Hausbewohner waren auf dem Weg nach unten, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

„Ron, hast du wieder ein Problem mit deinem Festumhang?", fragte George, der verdutzt den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Nach ihm quetschten sich Harry und Ginny hindurch. Auch die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich rausgeputzt, wie Hermine es lange nicht gesehen hatte. Es kam ihr vor wie damals beim Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers. Ob das alleinig an Krums Anwesenheit lag, blieb dahingestellt.

„Harry, vielleicht könntest du Viktor ein bisschen herumführen und ihm alles zeigen", sagte Ginny überzogen freundlich. „Die anderen Gäste werden jeden Moment eintreffen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr sie zu ihren Plätzen führen könntet."

Harry starrte fragend von Ron zu Hermine und dann zu Ginny, hatte jedoch so viel Verstand, nicht nachzufragen, was geschehen war. Er hielt Viktor die Tür auf und streckte einladend den Arm aus.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Viktor", sagte Harry. „Übrigens, großartiger Spielzug ..."

George ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die beiden zu begleiten: „Wer zuerst da ist, kriegt das schönste Mädchen!"

„Was zur Hölle ist nur in dich gefahren, Ron", fuhr Ginny ihren Bruder an. „Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!"

„Das solltest du ihr mal sagen!", fauchte er mit Blick auf Hermine zurück. „Ich bin nur aus der Küche gekommen, nichts weiter. Aber sie tut glatt so, als wäre ich hier völlig fehl am Platz."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Ron", sagte Hermine aufgebracht. Ihr Herz pochte so wild, dass einfach jeder es sehen musste. „Du hättest etwas Taktgefühl beweisen und einfach weitergehen können, anstatt wie üblich vor Viktor eine Szene zu machen."

„Wann habe ich zuletzt vor Viktor eine Szene gemacht?", fragte Ron. Er wirkte verwirrt und öffnete gerade den Mund, um ihr, wie Hermine vermutete, zu sagen, dass das schon Jahre her war, doch Ginny ging dazwischen.

„Hört endlich auf. Wir wollen hier eine Hochzeit feiern. Wollt ihr denn, dass alle euren Streit miterleben?"

Bedröppelt senkte Hermine den Blick. Ginny hatte Recht: Es war die Sache nicht wert. Noch bevor Ron etwas tun konnte, flüchtete sie aus dem Zimmer, um draußen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die Hitze der vergangenen Tage hatte einem grauen Wolkenhimmel Platz gemacht. Eine frische Brise wehte um ihre nackten Schultern und sorgte für ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut - in Anbetracht ihres Streits mit Ron eine echte Wohltat.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand, holte tief Luft und sah sich um. Vor dem Festzelt wuselte es wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, in dem jemand mit einem Ast herumgestochert hatte. Soweit sie sagen konnte, waren die Vorbereitungen, deren Fortschritt sie gestern beobachten konnte, beendet. Die Magie erstreckte sich fühlbar bis zu den angrenzenden Hecken und Bäumen, alles befand sich da, wo es sein sollte: Dekorationen, Blumen, Kerzen und natürlich die Leute des Servicepersonals, die helfend eingriffen, wann immer es nötig war. In dem kurzen aber heftigen Tumult war Hermine gar nicht aufgefallen, dass schon so viele Gäste angereist waren. Sie hoffte, dass Mr und Mrs Weasley zu beschäftigt gewesen waren, um ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Ron zu bemerken.

Während sie aufmerksam Krum und Harry dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich miteinander unterhielten (beide machten im Wechsel Gesten mit den Armen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass es sich bei ihrer Unterhaltung um Quidditch handelte), fiel ihr so manch bekanntes Gesicht auf, das sie zuvor in Hogwarts schon einmal gesehen hatte. Zu ihnen zählte Fleurs Familie, sowie einige Verwandte und Freunde der Weasleys, die Hermine nicht näher kannte. Am deutlichsten unter all den Gästen stachen Hagrid und Madame Maxime hervor; beide wirkten reserviert und Hermine dachte unweigerlich an Hagrids Eroberungsversuche einige Jahre zuvor. Aber auch sonst kamen in ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Feierlichkeiten bezüglich des Trimagischen Turniers hoch, das so erwartungsvoll begonnen und so tragisch geendet hatte. Etwas abseits vom Eingang des Zelts entdeckte sie Professor McGonagall, die sich mit einigen ehemaligen Schülern in Bills Alter unterhielt.

Sie blieb eine ganze Weile auf ihrem Platz, beobachtete dies oder das und spekulierte, wer mit wem verwandt war, bis sich die Menge vor dem Zelt ins Innere schob. Als nur noch eine Handvoll Gäste am Eingang standen und miteinander plauderten, eilte Ginny an ihr vorüber, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie im Laufschritt mit sich.

„Nun komm schon, du willst doch nicht alles verpassen ..."

Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Severus würde am Ende doch noch auftauchen und mit ihr am Arm durch den Eingang des Zelts marschieren? Es war geradezu lächerlich, auch nur für eine Sekunde lang so zu denken. Die Wirklichkeit sah nun einmal ganz anders aus.

Obwohl Ginny sie gebeten hatte, im Kreise ihrer Familie Platz zu nehmen, lehnte Hermine das Angebot beschämt ab. Sie und Ron waren im Moment nicht gerade gut aufeinander zu sprechen, da war es wohl am besten, die Zeremonie so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt zu beobachten. Kurz und knapp, sie entschied sich für einen wackeligen Stuhl in der hintersten Reihe, wo niemand war, den sie näher kannte.

Ein Zauberer erschien an der Spitze der Versammelten, um mit der Trauung zu beginnen. In ihrem Bemühen, niemandem zur Last zu fallen, ärgerte Hermine sich fast ein bisschen, weil sie nicht so gut sehen konnte, was dort vorne vor sich ging.

„Gehören Sie zur Familie des Bräutigams?", fragte eine raue Stimme nahe ihres Ohrs. Eine Hand berührte ihre Schulter.

Hermine riss erschrocken den Kopf herum und traute ihren Augen kaum. Dann lächelte sie - das zufriedenste Lächeln, das jemand, der sich so getäuscht hatte, hervorbringen konnte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die des Professors und drückte sie. Dann flüsterte sie: „Du kommst wie immer zu spät."

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben entfuhr Snape, während weiter vorne der Zauberer seine Zeremonie vollzog. Snape wusste, dass sie ihm nur schwer verziehen hatte, als er sie, einem stürmischen Felsen oberhalb des tosenden Meeres ausgeliefert, versetzt hatte. In diesem Moment fing es zu regnen an, und schon bald prasselten dicke Tropfen auf die Plane des Zelts, in dem es mit einem Mal unerklärlich warm und behaglich war.


	62. Chapter 62

Sommerregen

Kapitel 62

Die Zeremonie verging, anders als zunächst von Hermine erwartet, wie im Flug. Vielleicht war es dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass alles perfekt organisiert worden war und ohne Patzer vonstatten ging. Vielleicht rührte es aber auch daher, weil Hermine so in ihren Glücksgefühlen schwelgte, dass sie beinahe platzte. Als dann der Kuss folgte und ein Schwarm aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworener weißer Vögel zur Decke aufstieg, um in einem Sternenregen herabzurieseln, war der Jubel der Anwesenden nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Was für ein schönes Paar", flüsterte Hermine leise, während sie sich fest an Snapes Hand klammerte. Snape nickte wortlos. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass er überhaupt darauf reagierte. Doch irgendwie schien auch ihn für einen winzigen Moment der Zauber der Feierlichkeiten erfasst zu haben. Erst als der Jubel der Hochzeitsgesellschaft erlosch und Bill und Fleur schwungvoll die Tanzfläche eroberten, kehrte das gewohnt steife Verhalten in ihn zurück. Er richtete sich auf und schaffte es binnen Sekundenbruchteilen, einen nicht unerheblichen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Hermine zu bringen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon waren die Gäste auf den Beinen und das ganze Zelt in Bewegung.

Hermine blickte ihm sehnsüchtig nach. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als seine Flucht mit einem Seufzer hinzunehmen? Trotz allem steckte immer noch eine gewisse Genugtuung dahinter, sich vorzustellen, eines fernen Tages wie Fleur vor dem Altar zu stehen und den wahrscheinlich glücklichsten Tag ihres Lebens Hand in Hand mit Severus zu verbringen.

Unter ihren sehnsüchtigen Blicken drängten immer mehr Paare zur Tanzfläche, darunter auch Rons ältere Brüder mit ihren Begleiterinnen und Ginny, die einen widerspenstigen Harry mit sich schleifte.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich zusehen, dass ich mich von hier verdrücke -"

Sie fuhr herum und sah Ron vor sich stehen. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich merklich.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit dir los ist", sagte sie, um ihrer Enttäuschung darüber Luft zu machen, dass er sich wieder einmal so gefühlvoll wie ein ausgewachsener Troll verhielt.

„Keine Sorge. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Ich bin nur gekommen, um dich zu warnen", sagte Ron eindringlich und schob sie an einigen Paaren, die zur Tanzfläche stürmten, vorbei in eine weniger überfüllte Nische am hinteren Rand des Zelts. Der Ernst in seiner Stimme ließ sie ihre Wut auf ihn fast vergessen und aufhorchen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass Krum merkt, was hier vor sich geht, solltest du Snape nicht so anschmachten. Wenn Krum euch zusammen … du weißt schon, was ich meine."

Verdattert blickte Hermine sich um und musste sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Sie konnte sehen, wie Viktor seinen kurzen kräftigen Hals in alle Richtungen reckte. Seine Augen funkelten durch die Menge, als würde er nach etwas Ausschau halten; es war kein Schnatz, soviel war sicher.

„Ich kann ihm sagen, du hättest dich nicht wohl gefühlt", flüsterte Ron ihr ins Ohr. „Mädchenkram oder so."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Wie du meinst", sagte Ron schmunzelnd. „Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn er einen Dämpfer erhält. Nur weil er ein Quidditch-Held ist, muss er ja nicht immer gleich gewinnen."

Diesmal huschte ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Du bist manchmal echt ein Idiot, Ron." Sie streckte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen. „Danke", sagte sie dann, duckte sich und schlüpfte ein paar Meter weiter aus dem Zelt.

Das heftige Prasseln des Regens hatte bis auf ein leichtes rhythmisches Klopfen auf dem Vordach nachgelassen. Der Himmel bot ein tristes Grau, durch das von Zeit zu Zeit die blitzenden Lichter aus dem Zelt drangen, untermalt von der Musik, zu der Hexen und Zauberer ausgelassen tanzten. Pfützen hatten sich auf dem Weg ausgebreitet, in denen die jüngsten Mitglieder aus Rons weitläufiger Familie mit ihren feinen Schuhen herum hüpften. Hermine beobachtete die Kinder eine Weile. Sie wirkten unbeschwert und fröhlich, weil sie es geschafft hatten, den maßregelnden Blicken der Erwachsenen entgangen zu sein.

Die Idylle am Rand der Feierlichkeiten wurde jäh getrübt, als Hermines Blick rein zufällig auf zwei Gestalten fiel, die Abseits von allen anderen an die trockene Hauswand des Fuchsbaus gedrückt standen. Wäre im selben Moment im Festzelt nicht die Hölle los gewesen, hätte es sie nicht weiter verwundert. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung musste sie feststellen, dass die beiden Personen eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit den Professoren McGonagall und Snape hatten, die darüber hinaus noch ziemlich zornig dreinblickten. Vorsichtig vergewisserte sie sich, ob auch niemand sie beobachtete, dann schlich sie an einer ausladenden Blumendekoration vorbei näher heran, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht täuschte. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihr, einzelne Fetzen der Unterhaltung der beiden Professoren mit anzuhören.

„... Draco kann nichts für die Vergehen seines Vaters. Er wird weiterhin zur Schule gehen wie alle anderen auch. Wenn wir ihm diese Chance nicht geben, machen wir einen großen Fehler."

„Darüber sind wir uns einig, Severus. Ich verlange nur von dir, dass du ein Auge auf ihn hast."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich süffisant und Hermine vergaß bei seinem Anblick allzu schnell, dass sie sich auf einer märchenhaften Hochzeit befand.

„Das ist wohl ein Scherz, Minerva."

Es war nicht so, dass sie Severus so nicht kannte. Doch ihn jetzt mit McGonagall im Clinch zu sehen, erinnerte sie unschön daran, wie sie früher unter seiner barschen Art und den finsteren Blicken gelitten hatte. McGonagall selbst ließ sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie war zu sehr in Fahrt, als dass sie sich von ihm hätte einschüchtern lassen ... Ob ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihm auch so feindselig verlaufen war?

Seufzend sagte sie: „Ganz und gar nicht. Er braucht jemanden, der ihm den Weg weist. Früher hat er immer sehr viel von dir gehalten. Du hast ihm immer mehr unter die Arme gegriffen, als nötig gewesen wäre. Daher frage ich mich, warum du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen willst."

Snape wirkte einen Augenblick lang gekränkt, denn er sagte nichts darauf. Vergangenheit oder nicht, wie es aussah, wusste McGonagall noch immer nicht alle Details. Das, was die Professorin angeschnitten hatte, lag längst zurück. Draco hatte seinen Respekt vor Severus verloren, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ein Todesser zu werden. Hermine klammerte sich inzwischen an einen weiß lackierten Ast, der aus einer großen Vase herausragte. Sie schluckte unbewusst, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden sie nicht sehen konnten.

Nach einer Weile sagte Snape schließlich: „Vielleicht bin ich nicht der Richtige, um ihm den Weg zu weisen. Das war ich noch nie. Er wäre besser bei jemand anderem aufgehoben."

Seine Stimme klang so resigniert, dass es fast so schien, als hätte er Zweifel daran, ob es überhaupt richtig war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Hermine fröstelte. Sie sah auf sein von den langen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmtes Gesicht, sah die dunklen Augen, die abwesend in die Ferne blickten. Er musste wirklich genug davon haben, sich das gefallen zu lassen, dachte sie traurig. All die Jahre über hatte er sich unterordnen und verstellen müssen, und jetzt das.

Während sie ratlos in ihrem Versteck kauerte, drang vom Zelt her Gelächter zu ihr durch. Hermine lugte vorsichtig nach hinten und sah eine kleine Gruppe junger Männer, von denen sie vermutete, dass sie mit Bill nach Hogwarts gegangen waren. Einer von ihnen deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand zu den beiden Professoren, die wie angewurzelt innehielten. Rasch hatten die fröhlichen Kinder ihr Spiel in den Pfützen beendet und waren auf und davon.

Die jungen Männer kamen jetzt direkt auf Hermine zu. Sie hielt den Atem an: Nichts wäre peinlicher gewesen, als dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie McGonagall und Snape belauschte.

In den bangen Sekunden, die es brauchte, bis Bills ehemalige Schulkollegen an ihr vorbeigezogen waren, hörte sie, wie das Klopfen ihres Herzens die Musik aus dem Zelt übertünchte. Doch sie hatte Glück, niemand achtete auf sie. Stattdessen hatten es die Männer offenbar darauf abgesehen, ihre ehemaligen Lehrer in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Hermine konnte unschwer erahnen, dass sich die beiden Professoren aufgrund der Unterbrechung gestört fühlten. Unbeholfen richteten sie sich auf und taten, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, während Hermine die Ablenkung nutzte, um sich klammheimlich davonzuschleichen, ehe jemand sie entdecken konnte.

Nachdem sie bei ihrer unbedachten Aktion so glimpflich davongekommen war, hielt sie sich an Rons Rat und machte für den Rest der Feier einen großen Bogen um Snape. Mit einer Vielzahl Reden und ein paar interessanten Tanzeinlagen gab es auch so genug Abwechslung, ohne dass ihr langweilig zu werden drohte. Irgendwann, Hermine hatte soeben an einem abseits gelegenen Tisch gierig einen Teller kalter Lachshäppchen verdrückt, plumpste Harry neben ihr auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Hi", sagte er nervös, wobei er in eine ganz andere Richtung sah.

„Hi."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten: Sein Körper stand gehörig unter Strom.

„Bist du auf der Flucht vor jemandem?"

„Ich verstecke mich vor Percy."

„Was du nicht sagst. Er ist doch nicht immer noch auf seinem Entschuldigungs-Tripp, oder?"

„Es ist sogar noch viel schlimmer geworden. Halt dich fest, Hermine, er hat vor, seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen, und sich in Hogwarts um eine Stelle beworben."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Was soeben noch einen witzigen Beigeschmack gehabt hatte, wurde blanker Ernst.

„Das kann unmöglich sein, Harry. Du willst doch damit nicht etwa sagen, dass er derjenige ist, der den Schülern helfen soll, ihre Probleme loszuwerden!"

Harry stöhnte auf. „Du weißt davon?"

„Ich weiß, dass es einen neuen Kurs geben soll", berichtigte Hermine, die nun endlich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wie geohrfeigt, weil sie auch in Zukunft mit Draco würde auskommen müssen, obwohl sie alles andere als Freunde waren. Aber hatte sie denn wirklich erwartet, Draco nie wieder zu sehen? Es würde dauern, den Ruf der Malfoys wiederherzustellen. Wo sollte er also hin, wenn nicht nach Hogwarts?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Percy der Richtige für diesen Posten ist, Harry. Mal ehrlich, er hat sich schon immer viel zu wichtig genommen."

„Aber das kann ich ihm unmöglich sagen, oder? Er hat sich eben erst wieder mit seiner Familie versöhnt. Außerdem ist Fred gestorben. Meinetwegen."

„Unsinn. Er ist nicht _deinetwegen_ gestorben."

„Genau so fühlt es sich aber an."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie wusste nicht, welche Nachricht sie an diesem Tag mehr schockieren sollte: Severus' Niedergeschlagenheit auf der einen Seite, Percy und seine Wiedergutmachungsversuche auf der anderen. Außerdem gab es da ja auch noch Draco, den sie mit Sicherheit wiedersehen würde, und auf den sie aus verschiedenen Gründen alles andere als scharf war.


	63. Chapter 63

Sommerregen

Kapitel 63

Es herrschte Stille, Stille, die bedrückend und unheimlich war. Er hatte keine Zeit, hier zu stehen, und zu warten. Er musste handeln, musste etwas tun, um seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Sein Fehler, der ihn alles kosten konnte, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Alles, was ihm im Leben wichtig war.

Ein Windhauch kam auf und wirbelte ihm das ungepflegte Haar ins Gesicht. Kalter Wind, der seinen Körper umhüllte, abrupt die Richtung wechselte und wie unsichtbare Finger gierig an seiner schwarzen Robe zerrte. Sie zerpflückten seinen Umhang und drangen durch sein Gewand hindurch bis auf seine bloße Haut. Dort bohrten sie sich wie tausend Nadeln in seinen Körper, trieben ihm die Tränen heraus und zwangen ihn von Schmerz gebeutelt in die Knie.

Als er dort kauerte, sah Snape ein grelles Licht vor seinen Augen aufblitzen, so gewaltig, dass er dachte, es wäre ein tödlicher Fluch. Er wartete auf den erlösenden Einschlag des Blitzes, die wässrigen Augen weit geöffnet, das Herz wild rasend vor Angst. Aber nichts geschah.

Dann hörte er eine Stimme, kalt und klar wie Donner, der durch die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit schnitt. Wieder war etwas falsch: Der Donner brachte keinen Regen mit sich.

„Es ist also wahr", sagte die Stimme. „Du hast sie verraten."

Er wippte mit dem Kopf und krächzte: „Ja."

Dumbledore stand plötzlich vor ihm, wie aus dem Nichts heraus materialisiert. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten so kräftig, dass alleine ihr durchdringender Anblick es verbot, ihn anzulügen. Doch Snape hatte nicht vor, Dumbledore zu belügen. Er war gekommen, um etwas von ihm zu erbitten.

„Wie viel von der Prophezeiung hast du gehört?"

„Genau das, was ich wissen musste."

Dumbledore gab sich unbeeindruckt. Es war schwer, zu sagen, ob er zornig oder enttäuscht war - oder vielleicht beides?

„Wie viel hast du davon weitererzählt?"

„Alles."

Eine lange Pause entstand. Beide schienen zu überlegen, was das letztendlich zu bedeuten hatte.

Snape ergriff zuerst das Wort, hektisch rang er die Hände. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, als ihm endlich die Worte über die Lippen kamen, die ihn die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hatten.

„Wenn Sie wussten, dass ich Sie belauscht habe, warum haben Sie mich dann nicht aufgehalten?"

Dumbledore schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. Snapes Haut platzte auf, Blut lief heraus und tropfte zu Boden, ein Teil verlor sich in seinem Umhang.

Die Macht, die von Dumbledore ausging, war so gewaltig, dass er selbst sich davor fürchtete, sie einzusetzen. Nur dieses eine Mal verlor er die Beherrschung, doch er wusste, dass er es auf ewig bereuen würde. Er war nicht so weit gekommen, um da weiterzumachen, wo er vor vielen Jahren aufgehört hatte. Er war derjenige, der Grindelwald besiegt hatte, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Snape zuckte zusammen und war froh, dass der alte Mann seinen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck hinter den schwarzen Strähnen nicht länger sehen konnte; es war schließlich etwas anderes, von ihm gedemütigt zu werden, als vom Dunklen Lord. Und es war auch etwas anderes, sich vor ihm in die Hosen zu pissen, als vor Voldemort.

„Sie können ihn aufhalten", sagte er verzweifelt. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät ..."

„Ist es das, was du willst? Einen Gefallen?"

Snape nickte flach. „Ja. Sie darf nicht sterben."

„Und wenn ich dir helfe, was wirst du im Gegenzug tun?"

„Ich – alles."

Er musste nicht lange überlegen. Es ging ihm ausschließlich um Lily, die anderen waren ihm gleich. Dumbledore wusste davon. Es war der Grund, mit dem er am wenigsten klarkam. Es widerte ihn an. Zugleich schien er zu ahnen, dass es Opfer geben würde, die nicht einmal er mit seiner Macht verhindern konnte.

„Lord Voldemort hat mich um eine Stelle als Lehrer an Hogwarts gebeten, die ich ihm jedoch verwehrt habe."

Erneut zuckte Snape wie von einem heftigen Schmerz durchbohrt zusammen, als er den Namen hörte, den Tom Riddle angenommen hatte. Er versuchte es zu überspielen, indem er sagte: „Ich nehme an, er war nicht erfreut darüber."

„Ganz und gar nicht", bemerkte Dumbledore in Gedanken. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Snape ein gewisses Talent zum Spielen besaß. Etwas von Nutzen.

„Sie sagen das so, als kümmerte es Sie nicht. Dabei wäre es besser, wenn wir ihn bei Laune halten."

„Du hast zu ihm aufgesehen und ihm zu dem verholfen, was er ist. Fürchtest du dich vor ihm?"

„Es ist mehr als das, Dumbledore. Er ist grausam und gefährlich. Es geht eine unheimliche Macht von seinem neuen Titel aus."

„Es ist nur ein Name", sagte Dumbledore wenig beeindruckt. „Kein Grund also, davor zu zittern. Im Übrigen wirst du lernen müssen, deine Furcht vor ihm zu verbergen. Wenn es dir ernst ist, wirst du für mich arbeiten und besondere Informationen über ihn zusammentragen."

Snape nickte kaum merklich. Noch während er sich darüber wunderte, wie diese Arbeit aussehen würde, die sein Gegenüber erwähnt hatte, verwünschte er sich dafür, dass er sich in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Er durfte Lily nicht verlieren. Aber er wusste nicht weiter. Müde und ausgelaugt wie er war, war Dumbledore seine letzte Hoffnung. Seine Sachen waren von oben bis unten versifft von seinem eigenen Schweiß, Urin und Blut. Er wagte aber auch nicht zu widersprechen. Er wusste, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, Dumbledore zu enttäuschen oder gar zu verärgern.

„Du warst ein wissbegieriger Schüler. Du wirst einen Platz in meinem Kollegium einnehmen und dich darüber hinaus intensiv mit der Kunst der Okklumentik befassen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wie dir mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen ist, ist Voldemort ein hervorragender Legilimentiker. Wenn er davon erfährt, dass du in Hogwarts arbeitest, wird er versuchen, dich auf mich anzusetzen. Um zu verhindern, dass du ihm etwas mitteilst, das nicht für ihn bestimmt ist, wirst du ihm vorgefertigte Informationen liefern. Wie das geht, werde ich dir zeigen. Ich bringe dir alles bei, was ich weiß. Im Gegenzug wirst du mir gehorchen und mir nicht widersprechen."

Snape richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Sie sahen einander lange an und Dumbledore erkannte, dass eine Vielzahl an Fragen in Snapes Kopf rotierte. Fragen, auf die er selbst kaum eine Antwort hatte.

„Ich soll in Hogwarts unterrichten?"

„Du wirst dich schnell wieder dort eingewöhnen."

„Aber ich kann nicht unterrichten. Ich kann Kinder nicht leiden! Außerdem würde _er_ es niemals billigen."

„Das wird er. Du bist ein starker Mann, weil du Voldemort besiegen willst. Du wirst ihn davon überzeugen, dass du ihm, indem du für mich arbeitest, von großem Nutzen sein kannst. Er wird dich auf die Probe stellen und dich Schmerzen aussetzen. Er wird dich brechen wollen, aber du darfst ihm nicht nachgeben. Du darfst nicht versagen, Severus. Und jetzt steh auf."

Snape bewegte seine tauben Glieder. Sie schabten über den steinernen Untergrund und hinterließen eine Spur aus Blut. Er rappelte sich hoch und starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an.

„Für den Moment sind wir fertig. Morgen wirst du zu mir kommen und wir werden alles Weitere besprechen."

Der Schulleiter blickte hart in das Gesicht seines für sich und seine Zwecke gewonnenen Professors. Es lag kein Zeichen der Vergebung in ihm und die blauen Augen bohrten sich mit jeder Sekunde noch unnachgiebiger ins Snapes schwarze.

Dann passierte etwas. Die Bilder verschwommen und Snape wachte in Schweiß gebadet auf. Am ganzen Körper zitternd sah er sich um. Das einst vernachlässigte Zimmer im Haus der Grangers hatte sich gravierend verändert in den vergangenen Wochen. Es war ihm seltsam vertraut geworden, wie alles andere auch. Der Traum hingegen, der ihm so wirklich vorgekommen war, gehörte längst einer Vergangenheit an, auf die er nicht stolz sein konnte. Das wahre Leben spielte sich hier ab: Hermine lag friedlich neben ihm, die braunen Locken über das Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein Schleier. Sie sah aus wie ein schlafender Engel.

Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal überkamen ihn Zweifel, ob er es schaffen würde, seinen Pflichten in Hogwarts so nachzukommen, wie es von ihm verlangt wurde. Ebenso bitter realisierte er, dass er nur auf dieser Hochzeit erschienen war, weil er einen Grund gebraucht hatte, um mit Minerva reden zu können; er hasste es, mit ihr zu streiten, doch dass sie ihn damit beauftragen würde, auf Draco zu achten, konnte er nicht wissen. Und er konnte auch nicht ändern, wer er war, ganz gleich, wie sehr Hermine glaubte, er sei ihretwegen zum Fuchsbau gekommen.

In Gedanken immer noch intensiv damit beschäftigt, die jüngsten Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, merkte er nicht, dass das wunderbare Geschöpf neben ihm aufgewacht war und ihn beobachtete.

„Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als hätte es dir gefallen, Severus."

Er blinzelte und stellte fest, dass sie keineswegs freundlich dreinblickte.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was in dir vorgeht. Du hast dich wieder mit McGonagall gestritten, obwohl du es hasst, mit ihr Ärger zu haben."

„Gestritten ist übertrieben", knurrte er zurück; er hasste es auch, wenn sie Recht behielt.

„Kann sein ... Ich hab euch gesehen. Und gehört."

Heilige Scheiße. Wie oft hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht immer in alles einmischen sollte? Und schon wieder hatte sie es vergeigt. Er musste ihr ein für alle Mal begreiflich machen, dass das so nicht weitergehen konnte. Schließlich war er ihr Professor. Immer noch.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen", sagte Hermine sanft.

Sie schob ihre Hand unter die Decke und streichelte seinen Arm. Er sah sie bewegungsunfähig an. Hatte sie etwa vor, ihn zum Narren zu halten?

„Ich hatte einen Traum", sagte er steif. „Von Albus."

„Du träumst allen Ernstes von Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine. Es lag etwas Verruchtes darin, das ihm gar nicht gefiel.

Er rollte mit den Augen und fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Du solltest darüber keine Witze machen. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen musste. Ohne ihn wäre ich heute nicht hier."

Ohne mich auch nicht, dachte Hermine insgeheim, sprach es aber nicht aus. Es war nicht nötig, ihm auf die Nase zu binden, dass sie ihn in letzter Sekunde gerettet hatte. Er hätte den Tod ebenso akzeptiert.

„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich darüber so aufregen würdest", sagte sie vorsichtig. In weiser Voraussicht ersparte sie es ihm, die Einzelheiten des Traums zu hinterfragen. Er würde es ihr erzählen, sobald er bereit dazu war, doch das konnte dauern.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ist es wegen Draco?"

„Vielleicht."

Snape lockerte seinen Griff und Hermines Hand war wieder frei. Er wälzte sich, den Kopf von ihr abgewandt, zur Seite. Doch so schnell ließ Hermine sich nicht abwimmeln. Zaghaft kuschelte sie sich von hinten an ihn, legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und überlegte, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Die Schwierigkeit für sie bestand fast immer darin, sein aufbrausendes Temperament ruhen zu lassen. Sobald es um Dumbledore ging, hing irgendwie alles zusammen. Wenn er also von ihm geträumt hatte, war bestimmt auch Harrys Mutter in dem Traum vorgekommen.

„Du solltest mit McGonagall darüber reden, wie Draco sich dir gegenüber im letzten Jahr verhalten hat."

Er blickte nach hinten.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass es an der Zeit wäre, sich endlich mit jemandem auszusprechen. Wenn du schon nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, dann doch wenigstens mit ihr."

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich missbilligend: Es war offensichtlich, dass er in seinem Stolz ihre Hilfe nicht wollte.

„Natürlich", sagte er kühl und legte den Kopf aufs Kissen. „Weil das bisher ja so hervorragend geklappt hat."

„Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich sein muss, ihr gegenüberzutreten und so zu tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Du wolltest nicht, dass sie hinter deinem Rücken die Wahrheit über dich und … deine Abmachung mit Dumbledore erfährt."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

„Das sehe ich anders. Mir gefällt nicht, wie Dumbledore dich all die Jahre benutzt hat. Meinst du nicht, McGonagall und du, ihr solltet es besser machen? Wenn sie erfährt, was zwischen dir und Draco vorgefallen ist, versteht sie es vielleicht."

„Darüber haben wir oft genug geredet, Hermine. Es war nie vorgesehen, dass ich eines Tages Lehrer werde, aber inzwischen fühle ich mich zu ausgelaugt, um etwas Neues anzufangen."

„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt, wo Voldemort tot und der Krieg vorbei ist, kannst du vollkommen von vorn anfangen. Ein neues Schuljahr mit McGonagall als Schulleiterin, eine Partnerin an deiner Seite … du bist niemandem etwas schuldig. Du hast ein ganz neues Leben vor dir, Severus."

Snape hielt hörbar die Luft an und Hermine verstummte. Zu spät kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hatte und eine Stellung darin innehatte, die bisher nur Lily zuteilgeworden war, ihre Worte falsch verstehen könnte. Es war unmöglich, von ihm zu verlangen, Lily zu vergessen. Dabei war sie doch gerade erst soweit gewesen, sich mit der Vergangenheit zwischen ihm und Lily zu arrangieren.

„Ich – ich wollte damit nur sagen, ähem, wir brauchen dich in Hogwarts."

„Gut", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Darin sind wir uns einig."

Hermine wusste es besser, als weiter darauf herumzureiten. Nicht in Gegenwart eines Severus Snape, der in dieser düsteren Stimmung war.

Die stürmischen Wogen der Unterhaltung flauten in den Stunden des auf die Hochzeit folgenden Morgens ab und Hermine unternahm erneut einen Versuch, sich ihm anzunähern. Diesmal hatte sie mehr Erfolg. Seine Bereitschaft, sich ihr zu öffnen, ließ sie nicht lange zögern. Zielstrebig kletterte sie über ihn hinweg und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, und schon bald endeten ihre zögerlich zärtlichen Gesten in leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Eine Stunde später plauderte Hermine bereits mit Ginny über Harrys bevorstehenden Geburtstag. Beide hatten im Kamin die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen.

„Du musst uns nicht mit der Torte helfen. Ich hab alles im Griff, Hermine. Sie soll was Besonderes werden, also will ich mich persönlich darum kümmern. Es kommt sogar ein Überraschungsgast."

„Aber deine Mum meinte ..."

„Du zweifelst doch nicht etwa an meinen Backkünsten, oder?"

„Nein, aber ..."

„Vergiss was sie gesagt hat! Sieh du lieber zu, dass du das mit Snape geregelt kriegst. Ich hab keine Lust auf seine üblen Launen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Wo ist er überhaupt? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Er ist in Spinner's End, nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Oh."

„Was soll das heißen, Gin?"

„Ich meine nur … wenn er ausgezogen ist, kannst du es mir ruhig sagen."

Hermine stieß ein empörtes Schnauben aus. Offensichtlich hatte Mollys Einfluss nun doch auf Ginny abgefärbt. Wieso glaubte nur immer jeder, dass sie und Severus es nicht schaffen würden, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten?

„Das ist er nicht", sagte Hermine gekränkt. „Es geht uns gut."

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit über den Professor zu reden, Hermine überwiegend Severus verteidigend. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Am Ende war sie zufrieden mit sich, da es ihr gelungen war, Ginnys Skepsis ein wenig zu besänftigen.

Harrys Geburtstag kam mit großen Schritten einher und Hermine sah zur Feier im Fuchsbau ihre Freunde wieder. Auch Dean, Seamus, Neville und Luna waren gekommen und erzählten, wie sie die vergangenen Wochen verbracht hatten. Jeder von ihnen war bei der Schlacht glimpflich davongekommen und hatte beschlossen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es tat gut, sie zu sehen, ganz besonders, da Dean keinen Groll gegen Ginnys Beziehung mit Harry hegte.

Obwohl Hermine gehofft hatte, allein mit Harry über Draco und Percy reden zu können, gestaltete sich eine ungestörte Unterhaltung mit ihrem engsten Freund schwierig. Sie unternahm mehrmals den Versuch, Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, wenn niemand hinsah, musste jedoch immer wieder abbrechen. Wann immer sie ihn zu sich zog, lächelte er und zuckte die Achseln mit den Worten auf den Lippen: „Nicht hier, Hermine."

Gleich nachdem die Schulfreunde ihre wichtigsten Ereignisse ausgetauscht hatten, fanden sie sich mit dem Rest der Weasleys im Garten ein. Ginny servierte ihre Schnatztorte, die sie zu Harrys Ehren kreiert und mit viel Sahne verziert hatte. Es gab Beifall von allen Seiten und Hermine war nach ihrem Zwist mit Ron froh, dass sie und er sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten, ohne dabei vor Zorn in die Luft zu gehen.

Dann, als es dämmerte, kam der Überraschungsgast, von dem Ginny gesprochen hatte. Groß, im zotteligen Anzug und mit Tränen in den Augen stand Hagrid im Garten.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte Hagrid. Er drückte Harry die Hand, was für ihn sehr schmerzhaft aussah. „Wär ja schon eher hier gewes'n, aber im Verbotenen Wald sin immer noch die Auroren. Ich helf ihnen, wo ich kann."

Als Harry sich vergewissert hatte, dass seine Hand nicht gebrochen war, sah er sich um und wirkte überwältigt und zutiefst gerührt. Er wartete, bis Hagrid auf einem Beistelltisch Platz genommen hatte und erhob sich, um allen seinen Dank für ihr Kommen auszusprechen. Alles in allem wurde es ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend, wenn man davon absah, dass Luna wie so oft die ein oder andere schräge Bemerkung fallen ließ. Über Percy oder Draco würde Hermine jedoch ein andermal mit Harry reden müssen.

Die außergewöhnlich langen Ferien, die es brauchte, um Hogwarts wieder bewohnbar zu machen, wälzten sich auf das letzte Viertel zu. Hermine und Severus, die ihre Routine im täglichen Zusammenleben gefunden hatten, richteten immer mehr Augenmerk darauf, jede gemeinsame Minute auszukosten. Es war weitaus schöner, als sich darüber klar zu werden, einiges ändern zu müssen, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts wären.

Eines Tages, Hermine kam beschwingt die Treppe herunter, sagte Snape trocken: „Nächste Woche findet ein Treffen mit dem gesamten Kollegium statt."

In Hermine erwachte ein komisches Gefühl. Eben erst hatte sie sich noch die größte Mühe gegeben, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit in die Winkelgasse aufzumachen, um die letzten Sachen für Hogwarts zu besorgen; den gesonderten Brief mit einigen von ihren Professoren speziell für sie empfohlenen Büchern hatte eine Eule gebracht. Jetzt sah sie, wie Severus ebenfalls mit einem Brief in den Händen, auf dem Sofa saß und ein schwer zu entzifferndes Gesicht machte. Sie kam näher und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Aber bis die Schule angeht, ist doch noch jede Menge Zeit."

„Die Nachricht kommt früher als erwartet. Minerva möchte sichergehen, dass wir alles vorbereitet haben, wenn die große Neueröffnung stattfindet."

Daran hatte sie eigentlich nicht denken wollen, obwohl es unumgänglich war. Sie wusste, dass aller Augen und Ohren der magischen Gesellschaft, sowie die der Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums, auf Hogwarts gerichtet sein würden. Das wiederum bedeutete: Mehr Aufmerksamkeit, mehr Stress, weniger Zeit füreinander und keine Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit mehr.

„Wird eigenartig werden, es wiederzusehen", bemerkte Snape plötzlich mit nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick.

Es dauerte, bis Hermine klarwurde, wovon er sprach. Doch dann nickte sie, einerseits wie alle anderen auch gespannt auf Hogwarts, andererseits wehmütig. Sie hatte sich oft im Stillen damit beschäftigt, es jedoch kaum noch gewagt, das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen, um die friedliche Idylle im Haus nicht zu zerstören.

Ein paar Tage später war es soweit. Während Severus pünktlich am Morgen sein Treffen in Hogwarts wahrnahm, nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit, ihre Bücherliste für Hogwarts durchzusehen. Früher oder später würde sie ja doch losziehen müssen, um alles zu besorgen, was ihr noch fehlte. Wieso also nicht, wenn Severus außer Haus war? Zusammen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, war unmöglich, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollten.

Sie räumte gerade das Frühstücksgeschirr weg, als im Kamin ein lautes Poltern zu hören war. Einen kurzen Moment wurde es still, dann polterte es schon wieder.

„Pass doch auf!", zischte eine Mädchenstimme.

Blitzschnell hatte Hermine den Zauberstab in der Hand und schlich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was machen wir, wenn sie noch schlafen?", sagte eine weitere Stimme im Flüsterton.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Snape ist bestimmt Frühaufsteher. Außerdem ist heute das Lehrertreffen in Hogwarts. Weißt du nicht mehr, Mum und Dad haben darüber geredet."

Hermine blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Ron und Ginny, die soeben nacheinander aus dem Kamin gekommen waren und sich jetzt darum zankten, wer den meisten Dreck auf dem Boden hinterließ; beide hatten ihre Schuhe mit staubiger Asche bedeckt und grinsten unbeholfen.

„Tut uns leid, dass wir hier einfach so eingedrungen sind, Hermine", fing Ron zaghaft an.

„Aber es ist ein echter Notfall", setzte Ginny um einiges lauter nach.

„Das wäre besser für euch", sagte Hermine streng, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden die Verbindung zwischen ihren Kaminen nicht für einen Scherz missbrauchten. Nicht auszudenken, wie das ausgesehen hätte, wenn Severus und sie nackt auf dem Sofa gelegen und geschlafen hätten. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Harry ist durchgedreht. Er ist einfach verschwunden", platzte es voller Ungeduld aus Ginny heraus. „Er hat das Motorrad in Dads Schuppen gefunden - wir wussten nichts davon, ehrlich! Früh am Morgen ist er auf und davon."

„WAS? Wie kann er nur … einfach so! Kann er es denn überhaupt fliegen?"

„Wir reden hier von Harry, Hermine. Er ist ein Naturtalent im Fliegen", erinnerte Ron.

Dagegen gab es nichts einzuwenden, trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen, was in Harry gefahren war, einfach so abzuhauen. Es war genau, wie sie befürchtet hatte, nämlich dass er Sirius nacheifern und Hogwarts sausen lassen könnte.

„Wir haben nicht mal was gehört ... Ein ziemliches Wunder bei der Maschine."

„Vielleicht hat er es aus dem Schuppen geschoben und erst die Zündung betätigt, als er weit genug vom Fuchsbau entfernt war", überlegte Hermine. „Meint ihr, er will länger wegbleiben? Vielleicht ist er ja heut Abend wieder da."

„Er hat einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen", sagte Ron verbissen. „Musste einfach mal raus … In ein paar Tagen will er zurück sein. Er hätte mich wenigstens mitnehmen können! Seinen besten Freund ..."

„Mum war schon wieder in Tränen aufgelöst, als er nirgends zu finden war", sagte Ginny und wirkte dabei zutiefst niedergeschlagen. „Er hat klammheimlich seinen Rucksack gepackt und ist davongeschlichen."

„Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Der Fuchsbau ist sein Zuhause, ergibt es da einen Sinn, einfach fortzulaufen?"

Ginny schniefte.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht erdrücken. Ich dachte, wenn wir ihm einen schönen Geburtstag bereiten, freut er sich ..."

„Das hat er, Gin. Er war überglücklich, uns alle um sich zu haben. Es muss also einen Grund für sein Verschwinden geben."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Ron und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Was ist, wenn er tatsächlich einfach nur mal raus wollte? Nicht dass ich nicht mit ihm gegangen wäre ..."

„Dann werde ich ihm gehörig in den Hintern treten, sobald er zurück ist. Uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen … denkt wohl, er braucht nur zu warten, bis er volljährig ist und kann dann die Fliege machen, sobald sich die Spur von ihm gelöst hat. Was fällt ihm nur ein!"

Nachdem sie einander versprochen hatten, sich gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden zu halten, sobald es etwas Neues gäbe, verabschiedeten sich Ron und Ginny und reisten über den Kamin zurück zum Fuchsbau. Hermine indes wartete ungeduldig auf Severus. Doch auch seine Reaktion auf Harrys Verschwinden war alles andere als schmeichelhaft.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es mir gleichgültig ist, Hermine, aber du musst zugeben, dass er es wie immer geschafft hat, sich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen."

„Das darfst du nicht sagen, Severus!" Hermines Stimme klang besorgt und entgeistert zugleich. Sie weigerte sich sogar, neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzenzubleiben, stand auf und ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab. „Harry würde nie etwas tun, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Snape, die dünnen Lippen angriffslustig zurückgerollt, als würde er ihr nicht glauben. „Du musst es ja wissen."

„Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Ron gar nicht so unrecht hat mit seiner Behauptung", räumte Hermine gedankenverloren ein. „Harry wusste, dass Molly niemals erlaubt hätte, ihn mit dem Motorrad fliegen zu lassen. Er ist für sie wie ein Sohn."

Mehr und mehr versuchte sie, sich einzureden, dass alles ganz harmlos war. Harry war endlich frei. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis er selbst kapiert hatte, dass Voldemort nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Jetzt, da er das Motorrad hatte, wollte er diese Freiheit auskosten und das nachholen, was er all die Jahre über versäumt hatte und entbehren musste. Es war an der Zeit für ihn, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sie mussten es nur akzeptieren. Außerdem war Harry kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, dass er sich immer auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte, wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Wieso also sollte er zu etwas aufbrechen, was er nicht alleine bewältigen konnte?

Im Laufe des Abends legte sich Hermines Besorgnis. Sie nahm wieder ihren Platz neben Snape ein und hörte sich an, was er über die Besprechung in Hogwarts zu berichten hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie offen darüber redeten, wie es ab Schulbeginn mit ihrer Beziehung weitergehen würde; für Hermine stand zweifelsohne fest, dass sie das ungezwungene Zusammenleben mit Severus mehr als alles andere vermissen würde.

Als sie ihm davon erzählte, verging ein Moment der eigenartigsten Stille, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt hatte. Er senkte den Kopf in einer unbeholfenen Geste, seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und drückten das aus, was er mit Worten nicht auszusprechen wagte. Hermine hatte dieses Verhalten etliche Male gesehen und instinktiv wusste sie, dass es ihm ebenso wie ihr erging, obwohl es nicht seine Art war, es zuzugeben.

„Ich habe im Anschluss noch mit Minerva geredet", sagte er leise, wobei jede Silbe so scharf und präzise über seine Lippen rollte, dass sie selbst in der hintersten Reihe seines Klassenzimmers mühelos zu verstehen war. „Sie meinte, es wäre besser für dich und deine Freunde, wenn ihr nicht mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren würdet. Ihr dürft zum Beginn des Schuljahres ihren Kamin benutzen, aber ich muss euch warnen, dieses Privileg nicht zu falschen Zwecken zu verwenden."

„Das werden wir nicht", sagte Hermine wie selbstverständlich. Sie wusste, wie es war, sich das Vertrauen ihrer Lehrer erkämpfen zu müssen, nachdem sie, Harry und Ron immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren.

Ein Glitzern in seinen schwarzen Augen sagte ihr, dass er nichts anderes von ihr erwartet hatte. Ungebrochen musterte sie ihn, wie um ihn zu testen, ihn herauszufordern. Die Suche nach Antworten hörte niemals auf, manchmal war es sogar gefährlich, danach zu verlangen: Es schien fast wie damals, als ihre unfreiwillige Zusammenarbeit begonnen hatte, nur eben weniger feindselig und dafür weitaus aufreizender.

„Dieses Schuljahr wird eine sehr harte Prüfung für uns werden", sagte er ungerührt, als wäre das Auf und Ab ihrer schwer zu kontrollierenden Gefühle reine Formsache, „vielleicht die härteste von allen."

Hermine wusste, dass er sie immer noch beobachtete und jede winzig kleine Reaktion von ihr prüfte. Er wollte sie zur Vernunft bringen, wollte, dass es funktionierte, bevor das Desaster, in das sie sich gestürzt hatten, seinen Lauf nahm. Aber hatten sie es nicht tief in ihrem Inneren stillschweigend akzeptiert? Hatten sie nicht beide gewusst, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde?

Während sie seinem Blick standhielt, spürte sie einen seltsamen Schmerz in sich erwachen, einen, der sie eng an ihn fesselte, und konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie umfing mit den Händen sein Gesicht und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Küss mich, Severus. Küss mich jetzt."

Er antwortete nicht und regte sich auch nicht.

„Du kannst das, was wir haben, nicht auf ewig verleugnen."

„Wenn wir es nicht tun, werden wir hoffnungslos verlieren, Hermine."

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber wenn es soweit ist, können wir immer noch sagen, es war Dumbledores Schuld. Er hat uns zusammengeführt."

„Er wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt."

„Dafür ist es zu spät, findest du nicht? Ich bereue keine Minute davon."

Wie aus dem Nichts kamen seine Arme hervor und sie fand sich unter ihm auf dem Sofa wieder. Sie schlang ihre Beine fest um seine Hüften und genoss es, seine Erregung an ihrem Unterleib zu spüren. Seine Atmung überschlug sich, seine Hände waren plötzlich überall. Nur Sekunden später waren sie nackt und vereint. Der Schmerz aber, bestehend aus Angst und Sehnsucht, ließ erst nach, als sie erschöpft und ausgelaugt nebeneinander zur Ruhe kamen.


	64. Chapter 64

Sommerregen

Kapitel 64

Während Hermine in einen sanften Schlaf sank, merkte sie kaum, wie Snape neben ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte und starr an die Decke blickte. Der Abend hätte aus ihrer Sicht nicht schöner oder vollkommener enden können, als zufrieden und glücklich in seinen Armen zu liegen und alles andere getrost beiseite zu schieben.

Die innige und kräftezehrende Art und Weise, sich bis zur vollständigen Erschöpfung zu lieben, besiegelte nicht zum ersten Mal den ungewöhnlichen Pakt zwischen Hermine und ihrem Professor. Einige Zweifler würden wie so oft behaupten, es war nie dazu bestimmt gewesen, Liebe zu sein, aber das war nicht richtig. Es passierte einfach wie von vornherein festgesetzt, eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die nicht jedem zuteil wurde, sondern nur denen, die sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefunden hatten. Nichts war erfüllender, nichts hatte mehr Bestand. Wenn sie sich liebten, war alles, was von den entbehrungsreichen Jahren in seinem Leben übrigblieb, die Narbe, die Hermines Zauber auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Sie sah nicht einmal mehr die anderen Makel, die er sich angeeignet hatte, weil sie keine Rolle für sie spielten.

Hermine hatte lange aufgehört, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht verleugnen und auch nicht, dass sie ihn auf eine ganz besondere Weise attraktiv und unwiderstehlich fand. Manchmal waren Severus und sie sich ähnlicher als gedacht. Die zerstörerische Kraft der Einsamkeit, die beide (jeder auf seine Weise) erfahren hatten, machte sie in Herz und Seele zu Verbündeten. Sie brauchten einander wie die Luft zum Atmen; als würde ihr beider Leben davon abhängen, dass sie sich gefunden hatten und einander vertrauen konnten. Das Einzige, was ihnen zuweilen noch im Weg stand, waren nicht die Jahre, die sie trennten, sondern Severus' Skepsis seiner Zukunft gegenüber. Die Selbstzweifel, die ihn plagten, wenn er morgens in den Spiegel sah und erkennen musste, dass er zu freizügig dabei gewesen war, sich in Hermines Leben einzumischen. Manchmal bereute er es und redete sich ein, sie hätte etwas Besseres verdient. Doch wenn er sie rundum glücklich sah, was meist dann der Fall war, wenn sie sich in den Armen lagen, siegten fast immer dieselben Gefühle, die ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatten, sich auf sie einzulassen.

Er beugte sich über sie und wühlte mit der Hand in den Anziehsachen, die in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lagen.

„Hermine", sagte Snape sanft. „Hermine."

Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Hier, ich hab was für dich."

Im Nu war sie hellwach und sah, dass er etwas zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Es war ein rostiges ein Stück Metall, das sich beim genaueren Hinsehen als Schlüssel entpuppte.

„Er ist verzaubert", erklärte er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin.

Hermine nahm ihn entgegen und betrachtete ihn kurios. Obwohl sie sich die größte Mühe gab, daraus schlau zu werden, wusste sie einfach nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, wofür er ist?"

Sie sah abwechselnd ihn und den Schlüssel voller Erwartung an, Snape jedoch wich ihrem Blick aus. Seine Stimme war schwer und rau, als er antwortete.

„Als ich heute in Hogwarts war, habe ich zufällig etwas entdeckt. Nicht weit von deinem Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es eine kleine Kammer. Das ist der Schlüssel dazu. Wenn du die Tür damit öffnest und sie von innen verschließt, gelangst du direkt in mein Büro. Von da ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis -"

„- zu deinem Schlafzimmer", sagte Hermine freizügig, die plötzlich hellwach war. Nur Snape sah für einen Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten ungewohnt beschämt und irgendwie auch verloren aus.

„Es hat ganz von allein funktioniert", erklärte er mit einer Zurückhaltung, die Hermines Herz einen Stich versetzte. „Ich musste nicht viel dafür tun."

Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten abwesend. Offenbar was es ungeheuer schwer für ihn, ihr das zu sagen, denn obwohl er ein mit so ziemlich allen Wassern gewaschener Zauberer war, behagte es ihm nicht unbedingt, mit Dingen konfrontiert zu werden, für die es keine logische Erklärung gab.

Hermine stutzte, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der, so absurd er auch schien, irgendwie einen Sinn machte.

„Willst du damit sagen, das Schloss ist bereit, uns zu helfen? Ist es vielleicht so etwas wie ein zweiter Raum der Wünsche, nur mit einem Schlüssel dafür?"

Vor Aufregung hätte sie den Schlüssel beinahe fallen lassen. Wenn sogar das Schloss auf ihrer Seite war, war das ein gutes Zeichen.

„Sieht fast so aus", murmelte Snape achselzuckend. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er ihre Euphorie nicht teilte. „Stell dir einfach vor, die Tür in meinem Büro tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter einem Bücherregal auf. Ich denke nicht, dass sie je zuvor da war, aber wenn Minerva davon wüsste, würde sie alles Mögliche in die Wege leiten, um sie schnellstmöglich zu versiegeln."

„Das ist zugegeben so ziemlich das Bezauberndste, was du je für mich getan hast, Severus", sagte Hermine ungeachtet seiner Skepsis. Die Beharrlichkeit, mit der er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er nichts dafür konnte, dass es so gekommen war, rührte sie.

Snape wehrte ihren Einwand energisch und mit erhobenen Händen ab. Die Anspannung in ihm war nicht zu übersehen.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich habe gar nichts getan, Hermine."

„Das sehe ich anders. Du musst dem Schloss einen Grund gegeben haben, so zu reagieren."

Er fuhr sich um eine Antwort verlegen mit den Fingern durchs Haar und schluckte.

„Versteh doch, ich wollte nur meine Bücher einräumen, als ich merkte, dass sich die Wand hinter dem Regal öffnen ließ."

„Klar. Und weiter?"

„Plötzlich – plötzlich tat sich ein kleiner Hohlraum vor mir auf mit einer Tür auf der anderen Seite, und in der Tür steckte ein Schlüssel. Er hat - er hat geglüht, Hermine. Ich wollte herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat, schloss die Regalwand hinter mir und drehte den Schlüssel um. Nichts geschah. Als ich jedoch die Tür öffnete, stand ich ganz in der Nähe des Bildnisses der Fetten Dame."

„Der Schlüssel hat geglüht?", hakte Hermine in heller Aufregung nach. Ihre Neugier war erwacht und kannte fortan keine Grenzen mehr. Sehr zu Snapes Missfallen. Sein Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe: Ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht gern weiter darüber reden wollte. Er kämpfte mit seinem Gewissen, seiner Verantwortung als Professor, und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Kopf.

„Es dürfte streng genommen gar nicht passieren. Ich kann es dir nicht mal erklären!"

„Das musst du auch gar nicht", sagte Hermine und fiel ihm begeistert um den Hals. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers sehnte sich erneut danach, bei ihm zu sein, ihn mit aller Kraft zu spüren und in sich aufzunehmen. „Ist doch egal, wie der Raum und der Schlüssel dorthin kamen. Hauptsache ist nur, dass wir so jederzeit zusammen sein können."

„Oh nein. Daran darfst du nicht mal im Traum denken", sagte er zynisch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Also gut", stieß Hermine seufzend aus, die es langsam leid war, immer wieder gegen seine Sturheit ankämpfen zu müssen, „lass uns Klartext reden. Warum um alles in der Welt hast du ihn mir gegeben, wenn du nicht wolltest, dass ich ihn benutze? Du hättest ihn genauso gut vor mir geheim halten können und niemand hätte je davon erfahren, richtig?"

„Nun, das hatte ich eigentlich vor", sagte Snape mit einem Anflug der Erhabenheit. Er gewann langsam wieder die Oberhand über die Situation, was ihm besser als seine Unsicherheit behagte. Als er jedoch sah, dass Hermine ihn erbost anfunkelte, beeilte er sich, seinen Worten eine Note zu verleihen, die etwas besänftigender klang. „Als dein Professor hätte ich jedes Recht gehabt, so zu handeln, Hermine. Es gibt also keinen Grund für dich, mich so anzusehen. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Es schien, nun ja, es schien nicht richtig, es für mich zu behalten."

In Hermines Gehirn fing es zu Rattern an. Einerseits mochte sie es, wenn er diese Ausstrahlung verbreitete, dass nichts ihn erschüttern konnte. Andererseits wurde es immer schwerer, je mehr Zeit sie verbrachten, damit umzugehen, dass er immer noch ihr Professor war.

„Schön", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass du Recht hast. Es war sehr nobel von dir, ihn mir zu geben. Danke. Aber bevor du dich zu sehr daran gewöhnst, diese Karte gegen mich auszuspielen, möchte ich dir sagen, nichts und niemand kann mich davon abhalten, in Hogwarts in dein Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass jemand mich dabei erwischt, wie ich nachts heimlich zu dir schleiche, hast du genau das Richtige getan. Nebenbei gesagt, auch McGonagall wird irgendwann dieser Überzeugung sein. Wir müssen es ihr nur richtig schmackhaft machen."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Hermine", erwiderte Snape mit einem süffisanten Unterton. „Es dürfte ein Vergnügen werden, ihr die Neuigkeit zu unterbreiten."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und sie sollten es nicht überstürzen, ihr davon zu erzählen; jedenfalls nicht, bevor das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte.


	65. Chapter 65

Sommerregen

Kapitel 65

Hermine erwachte mit einem Bärenhunger. Neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag sanft schnarchend Snape und schlief wie jemand, der so einiges an Ruhe und Erholung nachzuholen hatte. Ob das von den kräftezehrenden Stellungen beim Sex kam oder doch eher von ihren überdrehten Hormonen?

Hermine musste schmunzeln. Ihre Fantasie ging so sehr mit ihr durch, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie die Tage in Hogwarts bis zum Abend rüber bringen sollte, ohne über ihren Professor herzufallen. Sie reckte zaghaft die Glieder, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken, und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass das Sofa zum Schafen nicht halb so bequem wie das Bett in ihrem Zimmer war. Schon gar nicht, wenn man, scharf und liebestoll, zu zweit darauf Platz nahm.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wohnzimmeruhr und verriet ihr, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hatte, eine Folge des Verschwindens ihres Freundes und der Überraschung mit dem magischen Schlüssel. Vorsichtig wühlte sie in dem Haufen mit den auf dem Boden liegenden Sachen, schnappte sich Snapes weißes, nach einem erstmals aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrten Professor duftendes Hemd, schlüpfte hinein und schlich in die Küche. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, doch Hermine mochte die Erinnerungen, die sie mit der Schule und den Kerkern verband. Es waren gute Gründe, dorthin zurückzukehren.

Auf dem Herd brutzelten in der Pfanne Eier mit Speck, dazu bereitete sie gerösteten Toast. Sie lugte durch den Spalt der angelehnten Küchentür, Snape lag noch immer seelenruhig schlafend auf dem Sofa. Der Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, es war ein guter Morgen.

Während Hermine hungrig ihre Eier verdrückte, überflog sie den Tagespropheten und stellte erleichtert fest, dass von Severus, ihren Freunden und ihr nicht eine einzige Meldung darin vorkam. Überhaupt war es in den vergangenen Tagen sehr ruhig um die Ereignisse der Schlacht geworden.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich den letzten Rest vom Ei in den Mund zu schieben, als etwas an die Scheibe des Küchenfensters klopfte. Hastig legte sie die Gabel nieder und eilte zum Fenster. Draußen, im regnerisch tristen Grau, saß eine Eule auf dem Sims.

Hermine öffnete das Fenster und wurde von einem vertrauten Tröten begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen, Hedwig."

Harrys Eule, die sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, da es immer zu gefährlich gewesen war, sie zu verwenden, plusterte sich auf, dass das Wasser aus ihrem Gefieder in alle Richtungen spritzte und reckte gewichtig ihren Schnabel in die Höhe. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief befestigt.

„Du hast Nachricht von Harry für mich?"

Hermine nahm Hedwig den Brief vom Bein und streckte ihr ein Stück Toast entgegen.

„Danke, Hedwig."

Als die Eule den Toast Stück für Stück in kleine Fetzen riss und vertilgte, entfaltete Hermine sofort das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

Hallo Hermine,

bevor du dir Sorgen machst, wollte ich dich wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Du wirst vermutlich ziemlich sauer sein, ich schätze, die anderen haben dir erzählt, dass ich abgehauen bin ... Wenn du heute Zeit hast, würde ich dich also gern besuchen. Schreib zurück!

Harry

Wenn das mal nicht schräg war, dachte Hermine. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Wut und kehrte zum Fenster zurück, um Hedwig zu sagen, dass sie noch kurz warten musste. „Ich brauch schnell einen Stift oder eine Feder, dann kannst du wieder losfliegen und ihm schöne Grüße von mir ausrichten. Kneif ihn ruhig in den Finger, er sollte kapieren, dass er so nicht mit uns umspringen kann!"

Hedwig raschelte zustimmend mit den Flügeln, als wäre sie auch der Meinung, dass es ziemlich verantwortungslos von Harry war, sich einfach so davonzumachen.

In aller Eile setzte Hermine eine Antwort auf, band den Brief an ihrem Bein fest und schickte Hedwig auf die Reise.

Als Nächstes gab es nicht viel zu tun. Hermine konnte nur warten und hoffen, dass Harry sein Vorhaben wahrmachen und sie besuchen würde.

Bei einer Tasse Kaffee, die sie sich genehmigte, während Snape sein Frühstück verzehrte, schnitt sie kurz Harrys Brief und sein Unterfangen, sie zu besuchen, an. Severus indes spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren, dann packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und kündigte an, am heutigen Tag nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Ob aufgrund Harrys Brief oder nicht, konnte Hermine nicht wissen. Sie entschied vorsichtshalber, es nicht zu eng zu sehen, dass Severus vorhatte, ihrem Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen.

xxx

„Es war großartig, Hermine, ich hab mich noch nie so gut gefühlt! Wie damals bei meinem ersten Flug auf einem Besen … oder später mit Seidenschnabel ... Nein, noch viel besser!"

„Das ist toll, Harry. Aber hättest du nicht Bescheid sagen sollen, bevor du einfach in Mr Weasleys Schuppen einbrichst und Sirius' Motorrad entführst?"

„Ich hab doch einen Zettel hinterlassen", murmelte er unwirsch. „Außerdem haben sie es vor mir geheimgehalten! Das war nicht richtig, Hermine."

In Hermine regte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ebenfalls von dem Motorrad gewusst und ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte. Reumütig erzählte sie ihm davon und rechnete schon mit einem Donnerwetter, doch nichts geschah.

„Es geht mir einfach darum, dass Molly und Arthur nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin. Ich bin erwachsen und habe das Recht, wie ein Erwachsener entscheiden zu können, was ich tue und was nicht", erörterte Harry, wie Hermine fand, etwas kleinlich, da sein Geburtstag ja erst kürzlich gewesen war. Er hatte dabei ein rebellisches Funkeln in den Augen, das Hermine so nicht von ihm kannte; um genau zu sein, erinnerte es teuflisch echt an die Beschreibungen, die sie über den jungen, ungestümen Sirius gehört hatte.

„Das wissen sie, glaub mir", sagte sie besänftigend. „Sie haben eben Angst um dich. Denk doch nur mal an Fred ..."

„Das habe ich getan, Hermine. Ich glaube, er hatte ein gutes Leben. Er und George haben doch andauernd was angestellt. Er war glücklich, weil er seinen Traum verwirklichen und sich nach Herzenslust austoben konnte."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

Sie lächelte traurig und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Was er gesagt hatte, stimmte größtenteils und regte zum Nachdenken an. Fred und George hatten nichts als Unfug im Kopf gehabt und jeden, wirklich jeden, mit ihren Scherzen und Streichen in Atem gehalten.

„Erzähl mal, wo hast du die Maschine gelassen? Du hast sie doch hoffentlich nicht in der Einfahrt geparkt!"

„Keine Sorge", sagte er und ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und streckte die Beine von sich. „Ich hab's um die Ecke im Gebüsch versteckt und mit Zaubern getarnt. Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du keinen Ärger willst, wo doch Snape hier ist. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Hermine hatte schon auf diese Frage gewartet. Sie stand im Türrahmen und dirigierte gekonnt mit dem Zauberstab ein Tablett voller Kuchen und Tee ins Wohnzimmer.

„Er ist in Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts?"

Harrys Äußerung klang so, als sei das Schloss für ihn in weite Ferne gerückt, was Hermine leicht beunruhigend fand. Sie betrachtete Harry von Kopf bis Fuß. Er hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur, dass er auf dem Papier erwachsen geworden war, sogar die Jacke, die er trug, wies einen rebellischen Charakterzug auf.

„Ja, Hogwarts. Weißt du nicht mehr? All die Hexen und Zauberer, die rätselhaften Portraits an den Wänden, Treppen, die einen ständig in die Irre führen ..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Was macht er da?"

„Es hört sich vielleicht verrückt an, aber als ich ihm von deinem Brief erzählte und dass du mich besuchen wolltest, hat er beschlossen, uns alleine zu lassen. Ich glaube, er hielt es für das Beste, dass wir uns aussprechen ohne uns ständig nach ihm umsehen zu müssen. Außerdem wollte er überprüfen, ob die Renovierungsarbeiten in den Kerkern bis zur Eröffnung abgeschlossen sein werden und die Vorräte für Zaubertränke ausreichend sind. Ich glaube, tief in seinem Inneren freut er sich sogar wieder darauf, neue Slytherins in Empfang zu nehmen."

„Das ist eigenartig für dich, oder?"

„Ein bisschen", gab Hermine zu und griff verlegen nach einem Keks. „Erzähl mal, wo hast du die Jacke her?"

„Die war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Kreacher. Ich hab ihn im Grimmauldplatz besucht und er hat sie mir quasi feierlich überreicht, sie gehörte Sirius."

Hermine zog fragend die Stirn in Falten. Die Welt schien wirklich Kopf zu stehen, wenn Kreacher Klamotten von Sirius rausrückte und sie Harry schenkte, obwohl der Elf und Sirius sich nicht leiden konnten.

„Es ist ungewohnt, dich in einer abgetragenen Lederjacke zu sehen, die Dursleys hätten so eine wahrscheinlich nicht springen lassen. Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, dass sie dir richtig gut steht."

„Findest du nicht, dass sie ein bisschen zu groß ist?"

„Du bist gewachsen, es fällt fast gar nicht auf. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich hier und da etwas -"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry schnell, ehe Hermine voller Tatendrang den Zauberstab ansetzen konnte, „nicht nötig. Du, Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab noch keinem davon erzählt, aber was würdest du sagen, wenn ich für eine Weile fortgehe? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich in Hogwarts weiterhin so gut aufgehoben bin. Ich meine, es war toll da, aber _jetzt_ … Ich will meine Zeit nicht mit lernen vergeuden, weißt du?"

Hermine verschluckte sich und hustete. Sie bemühte sich, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Langsam sammelte sie sich und es dauerte, bis sie antworten konnte.

„Das ist – das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du willst … nicht vergeuden? Du hast vor, deinen Schulabschluss nicht zu machen?"

„Ich brauch ihn gar nicht zu machen."

„Wow! Und das fällt dir jetzt ein? Wieso?"

„Weil meine Eltern genug für mich hinterlassen haben. Ich hab gelernt, wie man als Zauberer lebt, was soll ich da noch weiter in Hogwarts?"

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also versuchte sie es einfach mit der Wahrheit: „Harry, das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich aus deinem Mund je gehört habe!"

„Ach ja? Das sagst du doch nur, weil du und Snape weiter dort hingehen müsst!"

Harry klang sehr aufgebracht und auch Hermine spürte, wie eine innere Unruhe sie erfasste.

„Ja, wir müssen weitermachen. Wir haben keine Eltern oder Großeltern, die stinkreich waren."

Als Hermine seine Eltern erwähnte, zuckte Harry zusammen, doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie war so in Fahrt, dass sie einfach nicht darauf achtete, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. „Wir müssen Verantwortung übernehmen und uns selbst durchschlagen. Das wird nicht leicht, aber wir werden das schaffen."

„Beleidige nicht meine Eltern, Hermine. Im Übrigen hab ich das nicht so gemeint -"

„Doch, hast du", sagte sie so würdevoll wie eben möglich, hatte aber keinen allzu großen Erfolg dabei. „Aber weißt du was? Du hast Recht, für uns wird es nicht so einfach sein, wenn wir auch später mal von irgendwas leben wollen!"

Es war vorbei mit der Freude auf ein beschauliches Treffen unter Freunden. Hermine schnaubte wie ein Kessel, der dringend Dampf ablassen musste. Sie war genauso aufgebracht wie sie es zuletzt wegen Ron gewesen war, mit dem Unterschied, dass er im Gegensatz zu Harry eine übertrieben eifersüchtige Neigung bezüglich ihrer Verehrer und ihres Liebeslebens besaß. Man musste nur daran denken, wie er sich damals beim Weihnachtsball angestellt hatte, als sie mit Viktor Krum ausgegangen war.

„Es stört mich nicht, wenn du mich aufziehst, weil ich meine Pflichten ernst nehme. Aber Severus hältst du gefälligst da raus! Er hat niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren, auch nur das geringste Bedürfnis verspürt, an seine Zukunft zu denken. Jetzt, wo er es tut, sollte er sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen müssen, schon gar nicht vor dir. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde -"

„Das wusste ich auch nicht!", kam es von Harry und Hermine verschlug es regelrecht die Sprache dabei. Sie bereute tief in ihrem Inneren, das gesagt zu haben, vor ihm zugeben konnte sie es aber nicht.

„Weißt du was, ich denke, ich sollte besser wieder gehen", bot Harry ohne Umschweife an, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Wir - wir brauchen Abstand, Mione. Wir sehen uns ..."

Hermine blickte verdattert auf den leeren Platz, den er auf dem Sessel hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit versäumt, ihm zu sagen, dass ihr das, was sie über seine Eltern gesagt hatte, leidtat. Jetzt war es zu spät.

xxx

Das triste Grau des Tages war in den Abendstunden in tiefes Schwarz übergegangen. Snape mochte es so, denn es passte hervorragend zu seiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung.

Etliche Minuten schon harrte er am schmutzigen Fenster seines Wohnzimmers aus und starrte auf die dunklen Umrisse einer entfernt stehenden Straßenlaterne, deren Licht vor gut sechzehn Jahren erloschen war. Ein dunkler Fluch, die Folge einer zornigen Bewegung seiner Hand, hatte sie für immer ausgelöscht - fast wie einst Lilys Leben. Doch hier, in Spinner's End, kümmerte sich ohnehin niemand darum. Die maroden Zustände der Häuser hatten sich seit seiner Kindheit nicht zum Besseren gewandt. Sie waren ihm von Beginn an ein Gräuel gewesen. Aber sie waren auch Zuflucht geworden, wenn er, so wie heute, für sich sein wollte, und wirkten jetzt, all die verstrichene Zeit später, grotesk und irgendwie seltsam vertraut.

Ekel und Abscheu kamen bei dem Gedanken in ihm hoch. Er war hier groß geworden wie ein Stück Vieh, hatte eben wie ein solches unter den Menschen in seiner Umgebung gelitten und lediglich versucht zu überleben. Nun, das hatte er geschafft. Und etliches mehr. Er war nicht länger Handlanger des ultimativ Bösen oder Dumbledores verkorkstes Mittel zum Zweck. Er war ein freier Mann, in der glücklichen Lage, den Krieg ohne weitere körperliche Gebrechen überstanden zu haben. Selig, weil er jemanden hatte, der ihn über alles liebte. Warum also ließ er sich noch immer dazu herab, den alten Gewohnheiten nachzugeben? Warum ließ er zu, dass seine Vergangenheit ihn wieder und wieder in die Dunkelheit hineinzog, obwohl er es genoss, mit Hermine zusammen zu sein!

Er war ihr mehr oder weniger hörig geworden und stolperte entsetzt über seine eigene Frage. Es war aussichtslos, sich weiterhin zu winden wie ein armseliger Wurm. So wollte er nicht sein. Und sie? Sie mochte ohnehin nicht, wenn er das tat. Sie brauchte die starke Seite an ihm, nicht die, die von Zweifeln zerfressen war. Außerdem wusste er sehr wohl, dass er sich um sie keine Sorgen machen musste. Es gab also keinen Grund, sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Sogar die Schule schien voll und ganz auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Hogwarts hatte sich ihm geöffnet, wie auch Hermine es getan hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht von ihm abwimmeln lassen und seine Vorbehalte ihr gegenüber mit ihrer jugendlichen Unbefangenheit ausmanövriert. Ihr Charme hatte sein Herz im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Sturm erobert, sie war sogar findig genug gewesen, Dumbledore auszuspielen. Warum war er also noch hier? Warum war er überhaupt erst hierher gekommen, anstatt nach seinem Besuch in Hogwarts zu ihr zurückzukehren?

Plötzlich wusste er es und es bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen, dass er vor Hermine nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. So war es immer, denn wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte, etwas Pikantes für sich zu behalten, wurde es über kurz oder lang immer komplizierter und eine Offenbarung noch schwieriger als wenn er gleich damit herausgerückt wäre.

Wie sollte ihm gleichgültig sein, was mit dem Jungen geschah? Potter hatte nun endgültig den Verstand verloren, wenn er dem verhassten Rumtreiber nacheiferte, den er so oft hatte töten wollen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass James den zotteligen Köter zu seinem besten Freund und zum Paten seines Sohnes gemacht hatte. Wieso sich also Vorwürfe machen?

Ihm entwich ein scharfer Zischlaut, ein selbstgefälliges Hissen, und auch seine Mundwinkel schnellten verächtlich in die Höhe. Er hatte es geschafft, sich zu beherrschen und ihm nicht ein einziges Haar gekrümmt, trotzdem war Sirius tot.

Aber so leicht würde er, Severus Snape, nicht davonkommen! Unabhängig von seiner Abmachung mit Dumbledore hatte er sich geschworen, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben. Und er war nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Die Unruhe in ihm steigerte sich noch mehr, als er sich seine Position und die damit verbundene Verantwortung im Orden in Erinnerung rief. Er konnte die Stimmen der anderen schon förmlich hören. Warum hast du nichts unternommen, Severus! Warum hast du ihn immer von dir gestoßen, anstatt einen Draht zu ihm aufzubauen? Lupin hätte sich seiner angenommen und mit ihm Klartext geredet, warum nicht auch du? Das Wehklagen, das seine Leid behaftete Beziehung zu dem Jungen umgab, war im Lauf der Zeit immer lauter und hektischer geworden. Verrat und Intrigen waren ihm vertraut wie das Innere seiner Westentasche, hatten ihm diese geholfen, voranzukommen und seinen Part zu spielen. Aber jetzt, da er vor einem neuen Abschnitt stand, war er nicht länger interessiert daran, Teil des Ganzen zu sein. War es da etwa ein so unglaubliches Wunder, dass er für sich sein wollte? Alles war besser, als diese immerwährenden Vorwürfe über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, die er jahrelang erduldet hatte. Doch wie sollte er der Angelegenheit den Rücken zudrehen, wenn jeder nur darauf wartete, dass er, sein Professor, einen Fehler machte? Und wenn sie sich nun irrten? Es gab nicht viele, die dem Jungen Vernunft beibringen konnten, in erster Linie nur Hermine. Sie war stark und klug und wusste immer, was zu tun war. Wovor hatte er also solche Angst, dass es ihn beständig in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit zurücktrieb, dorthin, wo er hergekommen war? Um sie musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie war findig genug gewesen, ihm und Dumbledore einen Streich zu spielen, der maßgeblich zum Erfolg im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord beigetragen hatte. Sie war der Schlüssel gewesen, den es gebraucht hatte, um der Finsternis zu entrinnen und der Einsamkeit zu entsagen. Das Einzige, was ihnen jetzt noch im Weg stand, war er selbst.

xxx

Sie wanderte unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und dachte nach. Sollte sie Severus davon erzählen oder lieber nicht? Warum blieb er nur so lange fort! Immer dann, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchte, schien er nicht greifbar zu sein … was natürlich völliger Schwachsinn war. Sie wollte ihm auch nicht wie ein Kleinkind nach spionieren, weil sie wusste, dass er es nicht gutheißen würde. Wenn er seine Ruhe brauchte, war es meistens besser, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als sie sich nach langem Hin und Her zwanghaft eingeredet hatte, dass Harrys rätselhafte Verwandlung nichts weiter zu bedeuten hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Die einzige Person, die ihre Sorge verstehen würde, war Ginny, doch es widerstrebte Hermine, sie im Fuchsbau zu besuchen, weil sie dann mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Molly oder Arthur treffen würde. Darauf hatte sie beim besten Willen keine Lust, und was Severus dazu sagen würde -

Nein, es war besser, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen. Vorerst jedenfalls.

xxx

Bei seiner Heimkehr war es fast schon Mitternacht und Hermine lag auf dem Sofa und döste. Sie war bis auf einen BH und die knapp geschnittene Shorts, die gerade noch so ihre ihm zugewandten Pobacken bedeckte, fast nackt, hatte es aber für nötig erachtet, im Kamin ein Feuer zu entzünden, dessen glutrote Reste das Wohnzimmer gespenstisch beleuchteten und eine behagliche Hitze verströmten. Als Hermine das leise Rascheln des schwarzen Umhangs hörte, der bei jedem seiner Schritte vor ihr auf und ab wippte, öffnete sie träge ihre Lider und konnte sehen, wie er in den Sessel niedersank, sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen des Umhangs entledigte und auch die Schuhe auszog.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie interessiert, setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie vermutete zwar, dass er es nicht mochte, derart überrumpelt zu werden, konnte aber nicht widerstehen, danach zu fragen.

„Hier und dort", sagte Snape knapp und obwohl seine Worte alles andere als zufriedenstellend waren, klangen sie samtig in Hermines Ohren.

Wie seltsam. Hatte er nicht behauptet, er würde nach Hogwarts gehen? Vielleicht war es besser, ihn nicht zu bedrängen oder gar zu kontrollieren, doch es wäre auch naiv, der Sache nicht auf den Grund zu gehen. Severus wusste, was er sich mit der angeeigneten Kraft seiner Stimme erlauben konnte und sah sie nur kurz an, dann reckte er sich, die Füße weit von sich gestreckt. Im Haus ihrer Eltern zu sein, verunsicherte ihn und gab ihm stets das Gefühl, Wachsamkeit walten zu lassen und für sein Kommen und Gehen Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, was ihm keineswegs gefiel.

Hermine unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Ihn anzusehen, ohne ihn mit lästigen Fragen zu löchern, fiel ihr nicht leicht, so sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein. Seine Stimmung jedoch war unverkennbar nicht die beste. Noch dazu, wo etwas in seinem Unterton zu liegen schien, das ihr sagte, dass Severus sehr viel Zeit _dort_ verbracht hatte, worüber er offensichtlich nicht reden wollte. Zu dumm nur, dass ihr partout nicht einfallen wollte, wo er gewesen sein könnte.

Schön und gut, dachte sie bei sich, schließlich hatte sie ja schon genug mit Harry zu tun, als dass sie sich noch ein weiteres Problem aufhalsen wollte. Severus sollte ruhig weiterhin seine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben, den Rest der Ferien wollte sie sich davon jedenfalls nicht verderben lassen.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel, so dass ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt waren und sie ihn betrachten konnte. Wenn er unbedingt etwas vor ihr verschweigen wollte, wollte zumindest sie die Nähe zu ihm suchen, sich ihrem jugendlichen, experimentierfreudigen Körper und ihren weiblichen Reizen entziehen, das vermochte er nur unter größter Anstrengung. Eine seiner wenigen Schwächen, wie es ihr stolz durch den Kopf jagte, war sie doch seine in aller Heimlichkeit gewonnene, verbotene Eroberung gewesen.

Das Verlangen nach seinem heißen Atem auf ihrem nackten Busen stieg. Spielerisch reckte sie sich zu ihm empor, rieb mit ihrer Nase an dem winzigen Stück freier Haut, das oberhalb seines hoch geschlossenen Kragens zu sehen war, leckte mit der Zunge darüber und roch daran. Es war eine vertraute Mischung aus für ihn typischen Duftnoten und Geschmäckern, teils salzig, feinherb, animalisch.

Es mutete so einfach an, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln, dass sie schon fast unvorsichtig wurde. Der aus seinem Rückzug resultierende Widerstand, den seine Barrieren bei der Ankunft im Haus ihrer Eltern aufgefahren hatten, brach umgehend ein. Sein Kehlkopf vibrierte wohlig und er schloss ohne den geringsten ersichtlichen Protest die Augen. Wie konnte etwas so Hauchzartes wie eine Berührung nur diese betörende Bedeutung erlangen?

Hermine wollte vor Übermut triumphieren, erstickte diesen jedoch im Keim. Nur nicht zu viel von der Vorfreude offenbaren, vor allem nur nicht zu schnell.

Geschickt wanderten ihre Hände die nachtschwarze Knopfleiste entlang und schälten ihn aus Frack und Hemd. Es gab einen flüchtigen Kuss und nicht lange darauf spürte Hermine an ihrem Schenkel den Druck, den die Wölbung seines Unterleibs hervorbrachte.

Ein mit Erwartung gespicktes, beiderseitiges Keuchen folgte. Hermines Lippen pulsierten blutrot und feucht glänzend und sie lächelte lüstern, während er sie abschätzig taxierte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, als wäre das Offensichtliche an ihm vorübergegangen. Auch wenn zuweilen die ein oder andere Diskrepanz in ihrer unkonventionellen Beziehung herrschte, war der Sex zwischen ihnen wirklich fantastisch.

„Ich nehme mir nur das, was mir zusteht", wagte Hermine sich mit deutlicher Anspannung näher, viel näher an ihn heran, als im Augenblick ratsam war.

„Du übertriffst dich selbst darin, anzügliche Enthaltsamkeit zu üben", sagte Snape und der altgewohnte Sarkassmus tröpfelte in bester Manier von seinen dünnen Lippen.

„Wie überaus ... charmant du doch sein kannst."

„Wir haben darüber geredet, es demnächst ruhiger angehen zu lassen."

„Schon gut. Aber musst du es gleich so übertreiben? Ich hab Lust darauf, mit dir zu schlafen, und zwar jetzt."

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig -"

Hermine wollte davon nichts hören. Sie wandte sich achselzuckend ab und gab vor, nichts dergleichen zu wissen. Dann stand sie auf, griff nach seinem Umhang, um auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer hineinzuschlüpfen und sich wenigstens in seinem Duft zu suhlen.

Snape kam ihr hinterher gerauscht, packte sie am Oberarm und riss sie herum, was es ihr verwehrte, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Was willst du von mir, Severus?", warf sie ihm vor die Füße, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend, den seine kurz gefeilten, spitzen Fingernägel auf ihre zarte Haut ausübten. Woher hatte er nur immer diese miesen Launen?

Sie riss sich los und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Snape kapitulierte, er gab den Wildfang frei, stand einfach nur da, fassungslos, weil er die Fassung verloren hatte, aber auch, weil sie so unsagbar stur sein konnte und die Gefahr für ihre Zukunft nicht sehen wollte.

„Du kannst unmöglich von mir erwarten, das züchtige Schulmädchen zu mimen", schnaubte Hermine belustigt.

„Das Einzige, was hier unmöglich ist, ist dein kindisches Verhalten", konterte Snape in einem verschärften Ton, von Reue weit und breit keine Spur.

Hermine hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass er darauf anspielen würde, sie sei nicht reif genug, mit ihm durchzuhalten, doch es kümmerte sie kaum. Sie ließ gekonnt seinen Umhang von ihren nackten Schultern gleiten, streifte den BH gänzlich ab und räkelte sich wohlig im wärmenden Schein der Glut. Dann rieb sie mit den Handflächen über ihre vor Übermut hart gewordenen Nippel und genoss in Gedanken das irre Funkeln in Snapes wilden Augen, das sich mit ziemlicher Gewissheit auf ihre Rückseite brannte. Der Professor war schon immer ein guter Beobachter gewesen, und daran, dass er sie haargenau musterte, hatte sie keine Zweifel.

Sie wirbelte herum, fiel nach vorn, versenkte sodann ihre Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar und zog ihn bestimmend zu sich heran, wobei sie leise hauchte: „Bitte."

Snape schluckte hart. Sie machte es ihm wie so oft schwer, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn sie ihn förmlich anbettelte, sie erneut zu besteigen, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, bis zum Ende der Ferien ihre sexuellen Avancen auf ein normales Maß zu reduzieren. Normal für jemanden, der gesetzt und vernünftig genug war, den Trieben eines Teenagers zumindest zu einem Teil zu entsagen.

Er versagte jämmerlich, sein einziges Ziel war nunmehr, das erwachte Verlangen in seinen jetzt gut durchbluteten Lenden zu stillen, sie zu nehmen und zu seinem Eigen zu erklären. Das tat er dann auch, sehr zu Hermines Überraschung, und nahm das Angebot nach außen hin gelassen an, indem er von ihren bebenden Lippen kostete. Himmel, er wusste um die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen und sah augenblicklich keine Bedrohung in ihr, da sie ja, Merlin sei's gedankt, noch nicht in Hogwarts waren. Wenn sie jedoch geglaubt hatte, er würde ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, weil er so kühl gewesen war, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Snape war allzeit bereit, sich abzuschotten, wenn es sein musste, mit allen Mitteln. Aber das wusste sie zu verhindern, soweit würde es nicht kommen. Nicht in einem Anflug derartiger Wollust und Erregung.

Sie überließ ihm getrost die Führung, senkte wie ein unschuldiges Reh die Lider und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen. Zuvor nahm sie jedoch noch den wohlverdienten Anblick mit, den ihr stürmisch-zärtlicher Liebhaber bot. Gut sah er aus, eindrucksvoll, aber auch ungeduldig. Seine sonst so farblosen Wangen hatten in der Hitze des Gefechts einen gesunden, rosigen Ton angenommen - wahrhaft eine Seltenheit, doch wäre er andernfalls nicht Snape gewesen. Die Ungeduld, die in ihr steckte, hatte sich längst auf ihn übertragen. Wie sollte sie ihm da widerstehen, geschweige denn, auf ihn wütend sein?

Seine magischen Finger, die jetzt in langen Bahnen über ihren Torso glitten, hatten einen elektrisierenden Effekt. Sie wirkten wie ein berauschender Zauber, der ihren ganzen Verstand umhüllte und sie unfähig machte, ihn für seine Heimlichtuerei zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Das unstillbare Kribbeln in ihrem Rumpf, das Ächzen nach körperlicher Befriedigung - und weit mehr - war es wert, ihm seine Gewohnheiten zu vergeben, wenn er sie und ihre beständig wachsende Gier nach seinem Glied jetzt nur zufrieden stellte.

Seine Rechte rutschte tiefer, war fordernder geworden. Ungestüm schob sie sich in den Bund ihrer zum Pyjama umfunktionierten Shorts und fand ihr untenrum feuchtes Höschen mit dem dahinterliegenden Zugang zu ihrer Mitte. Er berührte wie durch Zufall flüchtig, neugierig ihren Kitzler und vernahm als Reaktion darauf das freudige Zucken, das durch ihren Körper jagte und ihm schier den Atem raubte.

In diesem Moment war es vollends um Hermine geschehen und so merkte sie kaum, wie er sie auf das Sofa zurückdrängte und sie unter sich darauf niederdrückte. Sie sah ihn kurz mit offenem Mund, dass er wirkte wie erstarrt, schrie auf, stemmte ihr Becken nach vorn und warf ihm regelrecht entfesselt die Beine um den Leib, während er mit dem Finger über sie rutschte und kreiste, in sie hinein tauchte und ihre Säfte in Wallung brachte, dass sie zu zerfließen drohte.

Die sinnliche Kunst der Verführung hatte ihren Höhepunkt erlangt, von da an gab es kein Zurück. Mit den Händen klammerte sie sich fest an seinen Hals und den von seinen langen Haaren verhangenen Nacken und verlangte flehentlich wimmernd nach mehr. Snape umfasste entgegenkommend mit seiner freien Hand ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie zu sich, mitten hinein in einen harten, besitzergreifenden Kuss, den sie erst in Ermangelung frischer Luft unterbrachen. Hermines Oberkörper hob und senkte sich rasch und sie hatte alle Mühe, ihren Blick auf Snapes glühend schwarze Augen zu fixieren. Er war so schön anzusehen mit seinem verwegen ins Gesicht fallenden Haar, dass sie vor Ehrfurcht erschauderte. Nichts und niemand vermochte es, dieses Bild zu trüben, keine spottenden Schimpfwörter über den zurückgezogen lebenden Professor in seinen Kerkern, keine grotesken Adjektive, die zum Vergnügen vergrämter Schüler hinter seinem Rücken geflüstert wurden. Ja, nicht einmal ihre eigene unglückliche Vergangenheit mit ihm in seinem Klassenzimmer oder auf den gemeinsamen Reisen kamen ihr und ihrem Liebhaber ins Gehege.

Seine Hände ließen ab von ihr und sie ahnte, dass der Moment gekommen war, in dem er plötzlich in sie fahren würde. Augenblicklich wurde ihr Denken unterbrochen und sie spürte seine Spitze zwischen ihre Falten dringen. Snape hörte ihren ungezähmten Aufschrei und dämpfte ihn exquisit mit seinem Mund und der darin lauernden Zunge. Die Pause, die während dieses fordernden Kusses entstand, kam Hermine vor, als hätte jemand versehentlich die Zeit angehalten, was etwas zutiefst Sinnliches an sich hatte. Erst als sie auseinanderbrachen, zog er sich ein Stück aus ihr zurück und stieß dann vollends zu. Beide stöhnten auf und verharrten zunächst einmal, was die gegenseitigen Erwartungen an das Liebesspiel nur noch steigerte. „Lass mich dich ansehen", sagte Hermine und blickte wie in tiefer Trance nach unten auf seinen bis zur Wurzel in ihr begrabenen, von glänzend schwarzem Haar gesäumten Schaft. Ein Anblick, der Wellen schlug. Das war kein Spiel mehr. Es war bedingungslose Liebe und Hingabe und Hermine wusste, sie würde nie wieder das für jemand anderen empfinden, was sie sich mit ihm geschaffen hatte. Sie schwelgte gefährlich nah am Abgrund ihrer grotesken, kleinen, verbotenen Welt, wohl wissend, dass die trügerische Idylle dieses verlockenden Paradieses eine Frucht mit fauligem Nachgeschmack enthielt, sobald es vorüber und der Alltag gekommen war.


	66. Chapter 66

Sommerregen

Kapitel 66

Hermine wühlte (mal wieder) unermüdlich in einem Berg Sachen, die neben ihr auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lagen: Blusen, Strickjacken, Röcke, Unterwäsche, Bücher, Schreibfedern, Pergamentrollen und diverse andere Utensilien, die Frau in ihrem Alter so brauchte. Ursprünglich hatte sie vorgehabt, die Angelegenheit mit dem Kofferpacken ganz ruhig anzugehen, doch aufgrund ihres Streits mit Harry fühlte sie sich in einem Zwiespalt gefangen, von dem sie sich nur ablenken konnte, indem sie einer Beschäftigung nachging. Außerdem war am Morgen eine Eule von McGonagall gekommen, ein grauer Kauz um genau zu sein, der einen Brief für Severus im Schnabel gehabt hatte. Hermine hatte einiges an Überredungskunst aufbringen müssen, den Vogel dazu zu überzeugen, ihr den Brief auszuhändigen (am Ende hatte sie ihn mit einer Ladung Kekskrümel bestochen). Severus war nichtsahnend oben im Bad und der Brief, in einem hellgelben Umschlag steckend, lag mit dem Hogwarts-Siegel nach oben auf dem Küchentisch und übte eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf Hermine aus, die alles andere als Befriedigend war. Bestimmt stand die große Nachricht darin, die, dass Harry nicht vorhatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es würde nicht schön werden, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen ...

Sie kaute hibbelig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Severus die Treppe hinunterkam und auf die Küche zusteuerte. Er sah gut aus in seinen hochgeschlossenen Klamotten, zumindest, bis er den Brief erblickte.

Es war einer der Momente, in dem eine ungeheure Anspannung in der Luft lag, denn obwohl nichts gesprochen wurde, schien er zu ahnen, dass eine Nachricht aus Hogwarts am frühen Morgen des Tages, an dem die Eröffnung bevorstand, kein gutes Omen sein konnte. Ein Rascheln ertönte, als sein Zauberstab wie ein Messer das Papier teilte. Für etliche Sekunden, in denen er die Zeilen überflog, hoffte Hermine, sich zu irren.

„Wolltest du dich nicht mit Potter treffen?"

Hermine, die den gefährlich harschen Unterton in seiner Stimme sofort herausgehört hatte, schluckte und versuchte unbehelligt auszusehen, als sie ein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Nie mehr Albträume – angelehnt an bewährte Methoden der Muggel" in ihren Koffer schichtete, wo schon ein gutes Dutzend anderer Bücher auf die große Reise wartete. Er schaffte es wirklich, die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen, wenn er wollte. Für gewöhnlich musste sie ihm alles, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte, aus der Nase ziehen.

„Jaah", sagte sie gedehnt, „ist nur nicht ganz so gut gelaufen."

Sie konnte Severus schnauben hören und suchte angestrengt nach einer Erklärung, wobei sie stark das Gefühl hatte, sich zwischen ihm und Harry entscheiden zu müssen. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Severus, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir beibringen soll, aber er wird nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Das sehe ich", knurrte er. „Hättest du ihm nicht ins Gewissen reden können? Minerva hat einen Brief von ihm erhalten, sie ist außer sich."

Wie geohrfeigt raffte Hermine ihren Mut zusammen und stand auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. War es etwa ihre Schuld, dass Harry sich so entschieden hatte?

„Du wirst mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es war nicht meine Idee. Ich hab ihm geraten, den Unsinn sein zu lassen, doch er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Wir haben fürchterlich gestritten deswegen."

Snape strafte sie mit einem finsteren Blick und Hermine senkte den Fokus einem besseren Instinkt folgend auf seine in hartem Schwarz vor ihr aufragende Brust. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass er angespannt wie eine sprungbereite Bulldogge dastand und vernichtend von oben auf sie hinabsah. Ihm war egal, wenn sie Streit mit Harry hatte, weil er eher sterben würde, als zuzugeben, dass ihm dieser nicht ganz so am Arsch vorbei ging, wie er immer tat. Bestes Indiz dafür war, dass er vor Entrüstung über die Neuigkeit zu zittern schien, denn das Pergament in seiner Hand wackelte bedrohlich hin und her.

Dann ging es auch schon los.

„ _Ich habe nicht immer wieder jahrelang mein Leben riskiert, damit er seines bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wegwirft! Das lasse ich nicht zu, der kann was erleben!_ "

„Wieso regst du dich denn darüber so auf?", entgegnete Hermine fahrig. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Rein interessehalber; falls er doch irgendwann zugeben würde, sich für Harry verantwortlich zu fühlen. „Hast du nicht immer so getan, als würde es dich nicht kümmern, was mit ihm passiert? Du hast ihn härter ran genommen als jeder andere, wenn ich mich recht entsinne -"

„Und wenn ich ihn eigenhändig hin zerren muss, er wird diese Schule beenden!"

Nichts leichter als das, sinnierte Hermine in bitterbösem Sarkasmus. Es war mitunter Teil seines Jobs gewesen, Botschaften zu übermitteln, Leute ausfindig zu machen und ihnen das Licht des Lebens auszuhauchen. Mit Voldemorts dunkler Armee von Versagern im Nacken gar kein Problem, aber die Zeit rann davon, denn heute Abend stand das Festessen auf dem Speiseplan.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Severus. Wieso ist das auf einmal so wichtig für dich?"

Snape strich nachdenklich mit seinem Finger über die zu einer schmalen Linie gepressten Lippen. „Es ist wichtig für seine Mutter, okay?", sagte er matt und ohne sie länger mit den Augen zu sezieren, vielmehr wirkte es, als sähe er durch sie hindurch. „Gehen wir einfach davon aus, dass sie es so gewollt hätte."

Eine Ausrede wäre Hermine weit lieber gewesen als das. Sie schluckte einen Brechreiz erregenden Geschmack auf der Zunge mit so viel Würde hinunter, wie sie in eben diesem Moment aufbringen konnte. Wieso nur schmerzte sie der plötzliche Gedanke an Lily? Weil sie nach der letzten Nacht nicht damit gerechnet hatte, derart unvorbereitet mit ihr konfrontiert zu werden?

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Weil ich hunderte von Briefen von den Müttern der Kinder, die ich unterrichtet habe, bekommen habe und sie alle dasselbe von mir wollten."

„Das wundert mich nicht", murmelte Hermine leise. „Du warst ja nicht immer ein Vorzeigelehrer."

Snape schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn er rauschte kurzerhand zum Kamin hinüber und verwand darin. Das Letzte, was Hermine von ihm sah, war sein hinter ihm her wallender Umhang.

Dass die Schule dieses Jahr ohne Harry anfangen würde, war nicht mehr zu verhindern. Er war einfach auf und davon, was Hermine, gelinde gesagt, immer noch ziemlich wütend machte, und nun war auch noch Severus verschwunden. Aber sollten sie ruhig! Sie war für niemanden verantwortlich.

Jawohl, das Schuljahr konnte getrost beginnen.

xxx

McGonagalls Idee, Hermine und die beiden Weasleys (Harry war wie erwartet noch immer nicht aufgetaucht) die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu ersparen, kam Hermine sehr gelegen. So brauchte sie nur noch ihr Gepäck schnappen und Severus hinterher reisen. Als sie dann in McGonagalls altem Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, wurde sie sofort von der Professorin in Empfang genommen. Sie hatte eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt, die Hermine unvermittelt daran erinnerte, dass sie immer noch eine Schülerin war.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, Miss Granger, ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet."

Hermine erwiderte einen höflichen Gruß, da es ihr fern lag, gleich am ersten Tag mit McGonagall in Streit zu geraten. Sie war noch viel zu erregt, weil Severus einfach gegangen war, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

„Nun denn, lassen Sie uns gleich zur Sache kommen", presste die Professorin ungeniert zwischen den faltigen Lippen hervor und machte damit deutlich, dass es sogleich für Hermine unangenehm werden würde. „Mir missfällt, Sie in diese Angelegenheit mit hineinzuziehen, aber ich finde, das Thema geht uns alle an."

„Wenn Sie von Harry reden, sehe ich das genauso, mit der Einschränkung, dass ich zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, ihm seine Freiheit zu lassen. Vielleicht braucht er einfach etwas Zeit für sich."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es so einfach ist? Mr Potter hat einen Stellenwert in Hogwarts inne, den es zu wahren gilt. Angenommen, er würde diese Freiheit ausreizen, und überkommen von seinem Tatendrang über die Strenge schlagen, die Folgen wären fatal."

„Für wen?", ließ Hermine fast schon amüsiert verlauten. „Sie sorgen sich um den Ruf unserer Schule, nehme ich an. Harry mag vom Übermut gepackt sein, doch er würde nie riskieren, Hogwarts in Verruf zu bringen. Er weiß, dass die ganze Welt auf ihn schaut und, wer vermag das schon zu sagen, womöglich ist er ja deshalb abgehauen."

„Was Sie sagen, ist nicht nur anmaßend, es bestürzt mich auch. Ich brauche nur an die Ausschweifungen zu denken, die Sie zu verantworten haben!"

„Wenn das so ist, sollten Sie sich mit Dumbledore in Verbindung setzen. Er wollte mich als Severus' Assistentin haben, nicht umgekehrt."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still wurde es - das machte nichts, damit kannte Hermine sich aus. Gleichzeitig aber war ihr, als würde eine eisige Hand ihren Nacken empor gleiten und ihr den Hals zudrücken, was viel schlimmer war, denn wie es den Anschein hatte, nahm McGonagall ihr immer noch krumm, ihren Kollegen in ein Verhältnis verwickelt zu haben.

„Miss Granger", schnaubte McGonagall, nachdem sie einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, „so gern ich Albus dafür strafen würde - was ich auch wiederholt tue, wenn ich im Schulleiterbüro in sein lächelndes Antlitz blicken muss -, dürfen wir bei all dieser Schmach um Harry nicht vergessen, dass Sie trotz Ihrer Verdienste für Hogwarts gefährlich nah am Abgrund stehen. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt besser und packen Ihre Sachen aus. Wir sehen uns auf der Feier."

Hermine, der dieses Angebot sehr gelegen kam, nickte zum Abschied und entfernte sich mit raschen Schritten aus dem Büro. Wenn McGonagall nicht so schrecklich Recht gehabt hätte mit all ihren Anspielungen, hätte sie die Herausforderung genossen, sich mit ihr zu messen. Da aber weder sie noch Severus in einer begünstigenden Lage steckten, wusste sie es besser. Auch was Harry anbelangte, in dessen Adern das Blut seines abenteuerlustigen Vaters steckte, musste sie sich geschlagen geben, und so blieb abzuwarten, ob ihr Freund zum Ende seiner Teenagerjahre gar ein zweiter James werden würde - ganz im Sinne seines verstorbenen Paten Sirius.

Schon auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum mühte sie sich, die Unterhaltung mit McGonagall sowie die trüben Gedanken der vergangenen Stunden, die Severus ihr beschert hatte, zu verscheuchen. Sie brachte das Gepäck in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, der wie ausgestorben wirkte. Was nun? Da bis zum Abend noch Zeit war, nahm sie sich vor, die altgewohnten Gänge des Schlosses neu für sich zu erkunden. Zuerst suchte sie in ihrem Koffer nach einer Jacke und schlüpfte hinein, dann zog sie los, aufgeregt und neugierig der Kühle der dicken Mauern trotzend, von denen sie seit Beginn ihres Lebens als Hexe noch nie so lange getrennt gewesen war ... Wäre ihr nicht McGonagall in die Quere gekommen, hätte sie bereits bei ihrer Ankunft die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich in Ruhe einen Überblick über alles zu verschaffen.

Wie Hermine auf ihrer Tour durch das Schloss erkennen konnte, waren die grundlegenden baulichen Gegebenheiten erhalten geblieben und nur hier und da Hand angelegt worden, wo es nötig gewesen war. Die Schäden, die das Schloss während des Kampfes davongetragen hatte, hatten zunächst Schlimmeres vermuten lassen, so dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was sie erwarten würde. Es war eine Eigentümlichkeit von Hogwarts, mit Geheimnissen wie plötzlich auftauchenden Räumen aufzuwarten, und Hermine konnte sich kaum gedulden, die geheime Tür zu erkunden, die sie direkt zu Severus bringen würde. Doch zuerst galt es, ihre Neugier zu zügeln, und so erstrahlten für sie kolossale Mauern und kunstvoll verzierte Fenster in neuem Glanz, die in der Vergangenheit im Dunkel der Abgeschiedenheit gelegen hatten und niemandem besonders aufgefallen wären. Aber auch die Gerüche waren anders, sie schienen von einem frischen Wind durchzogen, der unbestreitbar von den weiß gekalkten Wänden stammte und den hölzernen Türen, die im Zuge der Renovierungsarbeiten einen neuen Anstrich verpasst bekommen hatten.

Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie draußen vor dem großen Eichenportal und atmete die kühle Luft des Spätsommers ein, die würzig nach Moos und Pilzen roch. Blinzelnd genoss sie die Stahlen der Sonne, die durch die hohen Baumwipfel spitzte. Wie sie hierher gelangt war, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Offenbar war sie fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dieses zauberhafte Reich für sich allein zu haben, ins Schwärmen geraten, und da sie schon einmal im Freien war, entschied sie, dort ihre Erkundungen fortzusetzen.

Bei Hagrids Hütte angelangt klopfte sie an die Tür, hatte aber kein Glück. Der bärtige Wildhüter war bestimmt im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Seine einfache Hütte passte hervorragend ins Bild der malerisch friedlichen Landschaft und lud zum Verweilen ein. Der Anblick machte sie ehrfürchtig und für lange Zeit genügte es ihr, einfach dort zu stehen und sich am dunklen Grün der alten Nadelbäume sattzusehen, die die Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald bildeten, oder das Knarzen zu hören, wenn der Wind durch die Zweige fuhr.

Und dann traf es sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag, als sie daran dachte, wie sie im Kampf um Leben und Tod darin Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Alles hätte schief gehen und dort enden können. Aber das hatte es nicht. Sie verspürte den Drang, hineinzugehen und die Stelle aufzusuchen, an der die Liebe zwischen ihr und Severus eine neue Dimension erlangt hatte. Die Gelegenheit war zu gut, um sie einfach so vorüberziehen zu lassen. Sie wollte wissen, wie sie damals in der Lage gewesen war, ihre Magie derart zu bündeln, um dabei so über sich hinauszuwachsen …

Es drängte sie mehr denn je, noch einmal dorthin zurückzukehren, dass sie fast das große Fest vergessen hätte. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie atmete tief durch. Mit einem letzten Blick in das Dunkel des Verbotenen Waldes kehrte sie zum Schloss zurück, um sich für die Feier umzuziehen.

xxx

Alle am Tisch der Gryffindors starrten zu Hermine, Ron und Ginny, als hätten sie dort zum ersten Mal einen Geist gesehen. Dabei war es wohl eher die Abwesenheit eines ganz Bestimmten, die dort für Aufsehen sorgte. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war Hermine hinter den anderen zurück geblieben, um niemandem in die Quere zu kommen oder lästige Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes, als sich dem Ansturm zu stellen, der unheilvoll in der Luft lauerte. Sie sah zu Dean und Seamus rüber, die ein paar Meter weiter von einer Traube Schüler umringt waren und sich im regen Austausch im Flüsterton unterhielten.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, Hermine", sagte Ginny, der Hermines fragendes Gesicht nicht entgangen war. „Die wissen Bescheid. Ron hat längst allen erzählt, dass Harry nicht kommt."

„Stimmt gar nicht", schaltete Ron sich vehement ein. „Ich hab's nur Dean und Seamus gesagt, weil sie wissen wollten, wo Harrys Sachen sind, ist eben ziemlich auffällig, wenn sein Koffer fehlt."

„Er hat sich verplappert und jetzt wissen es alle", korrigierte Ginny direkt an Hermine gewandt, die abwechselnd zwischen den beiden umher sah. Wann hatten die Weasley-Geschwister nur angefangen, sich so offen anzufeinden? Seitdem sie Hermine zuhause besucht hatten, waren sie ständig aneinandergeraten, doch das war harmlos gewesen im Vergleich zu jetzt. Nicht mehr lange und es würde endgültig Funkstille herrschen, wie damals mit Percy.

„Sie hättens sowieso erfahren", sagte Ron verdrossen. „Ist doch jedem aufgefallen, dass wir nicht im Zug waren."

„Musstest du auch noch rum posaunen, dass wir eine Sondergenehmigung von McGonagall hatten?"

„Ach, sei still, Ginny! Seht mal, die Lehrer kommen."

Das Stimmengewirr ebbte ab und alle zugleich schienen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Seitentür zu richten, durch die die Lehrer ins Innere der Halle strömten. Hermines Kopf fing entsetzlich zu Pochen an, als sie Severus erblickte, der direkt hinter McGonagall herein marschierte, das Gesicht umrahmt von kinnlangem schwarzem Haar. So fest, wie seine Kiefer aufeinander gepresst waren, wirkte er auf Hermine angespannt und abwesend. Er stoppte abrupt und setzte sich neben McGonagall nieder, seine Hände fanden elegant ineinander gefaltet auf der Tischplatte Platz. Typisch, nicht einmal unternahm er den Versuch, in Hermines Richtung zu sehen. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel angewöhnen müssen, es genauso zu handhaben und nicht allzu oft zu ihm zu schauen.

Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich von ihm loslösen konnte, sah Ginny sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihr zwei könnt einem echt auf die Nerven gehen."

Hermine grinste, sie konnte nicht anders: „Er ist so heiß, wenn er sauer ist!"

„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete Ginny zweifelnd. Sie zögerte, als würde sie fragen wollen, was ihm denn diesmal über die Leber gelaufen war, überlegte es sich aber anders. „Ich finde, er wirkt irgendwie steif."

„Er macht sich Sorgen", wusste Hermine scharfsinnig zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, doch Ginny hörte sie nicht, da plötzlich Professor Trelawney aller Augen für sich beanspruchte. Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg durch die Tür mit ihren flatternden Schals in einem Kerzenhalter verheddert und kämpfte um ihr Leben, während einige Schüler in höllisches Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass das kein schlechtes Omen ist, wenn _sie_ uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt", sagte Ron witzelnd. „Wie Harry wohl dieses Jahr sterben wird?"

„Findest du das auch noch witzig, Ron?", keuchte Ginny.

„Was ist? Niemand nimmt sie mehr ernst! Sie sollte in ihrem Turm bleiben, da ist es ungefährlicher ..."

Er prustete los und Hermine kam nicht umhin, mit den Augen zu rollen. Offenbar fanden alle mit Ausnahme von ihr, Ginny und McGonagall, die ein saures Gesicht aufsetzte, es furchtbar lustig, die tollpatschige Wahrsagelehrerin dafür aufzuziehen, dass sie regelmäßig den Tod ihrer Schützlinge vorausgesagt hatte. Sogar Snape hatte die Spur eines Lächelns auf den schmalen Lippen, wenn auch ein sehr sardonisches.

Endlich befreite Professor Slughorn die Elende aus ihrer misslichen Lage und führte sie zum Tisch, wo beide sich setzten und Trelawney ihre bebrillten Libellenaugen abwischte. Die Köpfe einiger Lehrer drehten sich ihr zu und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie allen Kollegen versichert hatte, dass ihr nichts fehlte. McGonagall indes wartete würdevoll, bis Ruhe in die Halle eingekehrt war, dann hob sie den Zauberstab und ihre Stimme dröhnte magisch verstärkt durch die Halle.

Während sie eine kurze Begrüßung anleierte, in der es hauptsächlich darum ging, ihre Schützlinge zur Wachsamkeit zu mahnen und einen guten Eindruck vor den neuen Schülern zu machen, trug Percy Weasley den Stuhl in die Halle, auf den er den Sprechenden Hut setzte. Beide sahen recht unglücklich aus, sowohl Percy als auch der Hut, denn während der eine, alt und verschlissen, zwei Kriege gegen Voldemort zu überstehen hatte, jagte der andere nun nicht mehr einer blühenden Karriere im Zaubereiministerium hinterher, sondern war dazu auserkoren worden, Botengänge zu erledigen, die niemand sonst machen wollte. So jedenfalls Hermines Theorie, die sich fragte, was Percy sich damit beweisen wollte oder ob er gar etwas im Schilde führte.

Brüsk stieß Ron sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Da kommen sie."

Und tatsächlich ging die mächtige Flügeltür auf. Ein Luftzug brachte die Flammen der Fackeln und Kerzen in Bewegung, die Schüler drängten in langer Reihe in die Halle. Zu gut war die Aufregung an ihren roten Gesichtern abzulesen und Hermine dachte zurück an ihre eigenen Erlebnisse. Heute würde sie einiges anders machen. Aber das war nur Wunschdenken. Es drohte nicht ganz so lustig zu werden, ohne Harry mit den Weasleys. Ron spielte sich wichtigtuerisch auf wie ein kleines, geltungssüchtiges Kind, Percy suchte Vergebung indem er sich mit niederen Aufgaben bestrafte und Ginny spielte die Eingeschnappte, sobald irgendjemand Harrys Namen erwähnte.

In dem allgemeinen Gewusel schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick zu Hermine herüber und erkundigte sich nach Harry.

„Ja, es ist wahr", sagte Hermine, so dass sie noch etliche Plätze weiter zu hören war. „Harry wird nicht zurückkommen. Haben das jetzt langsam alle kapiert?"

„Es ist nicht nötig, so zu brüllen, junge Dame. Auch Geister haben Gefühle", sagte Nick darauf und entfernte sich hastig und mit stark wackelndem Kopf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Das war nicht besonders nett", mischte Ron sich ein, als hätten ihn die Gefühle anderer je gekümmert.

„Und wenn schon. Ich hab es satt, dass immer alle meinen, ich müsste was darüber wissen."

„Vielleicht erinnern sie sich nur daran, dass du mit Harry befreundet bist, Hermine", sagte Ron überdeutlich.

Hermine kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Sie wusste genau, worauf Ron hinauswollte.

„Ron, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass ich auch nichts weiß. Vergiss Harry mal für eine Weile, ja? Lass ihm Zeit, sich auszutoben, dann kommt er schon von allein zurück."

Wie bei einem verschmähten Liebhaber, dachte Hermine sarkastisch, wurde aber von einem erstickten Ausruf unterbrochen: Wieder jemand, der die Neuigkeit erfahren hatte. Die Nachricht, dass der berühmte Harry Potter nicht am Tisch der Gryffindors saß und auch sonst nirgends in Hogwarts gesehen worden war, verbreitete sich nun auch im Rest der Großen Halle wie ein vom Wind entfachtes Feuer. Hermine spürte allmählich eine Gleichgültigkeit in sich, die sie sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. War sie irgendeinem von ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig? Sie hatte immerhin an Harrys Seite gestanden, als viele von ihnen sich abgewandt und über ihn lustig gemacht hatten.

Glücklicherweise wurde sie von Professor McGonagall erlöst, die eine kleine Ansprache über die allgemein geltende Hausordnung hielt. Hermine hörte kaum zu, sie hatte das meiste davon schon zu oft gehört. Außerdem war sie eine notorische Regelbrecherin und glaubte nicht daran, dass sie diese Angewohnheit so schnell beilegen würde.

Eine Weile begnügte sie sich damit, sich einen Überblick über alles zu verschaffen, während McGonagalls Stimme in den Hintergrund rückte. Die Verteilung auf die Häuser verlief problemlos und das Festessen war ein grandioses Spektakel, bei dem es an nichts fehlte. Obwohl Dumbledore nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, war McGonagall seinen Standards treu geblieben und verwöhnte ihre Schützlinge mit allem, was das Herz begehrte. Einzig und allein ihr säuerlich verzogener Mund hätte nicht sein müssen. Severus, der neben ihm am Lehrertisch saß, tat es ihr gleich. Zusammen sahen sie aus wie ein streitsüchtiges Ehepaar, denn jeder der beiden schob die Schuld für Potters Verschwinden dem anderen zu.

Hermine betrachtete ihre Professoren eine Weile, dann ließ sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen. Er blieb unglücklich an Percy Weasley haften, der etwas verloren oben am Lehrertisch saß und mit unbeholfenen Gesten versuchte, Professor Hooch, die zu seiner Rechten platziert war, in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Irritiert wandte Hermine sich wieder ab und begnügte sich damit, das zu tun, was sie auch getan hätte, wenn sie und Severus kein von Leidenschaft heimgesuchtes Liebespaar gewesen wären: Ruhe bewahren. Ihr Streit mit dem Professor war zugegebenermaßen nicht schön gewesen, doch auch längst nicht so schlimm, dass es keine Aussicht auf Versöhnung gab. Außerdem hatten sie ja beide Erfahrung darin, sich Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, die unter die Gürtellinie gingen.

Während sie sich weiter im Saal umsah, dessen verzauberte Decke einen prachtvollen, glasklaren Sternenhimmel widerspiegelte, prägte sie sich die hier und dort verstreuten neuen Gesichter ein. Manche saßen mit hochroten Backen auf ihren Plätzen und hörten dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der älteren Schüler zu, andere waren damit beschäftigt, etwas über ihre Herkunft zum Besten zu geben. Am Auffallendsten war wohl ein älteres Mädchen, das neu in die Abschlussklasse der Gryffindors gekommen war. McGonagall hatte sie allen als Ally Taylor vorgestellt, die in den vergangenen Jahren viel mit ihrer Familie auf Reisen gewesen war und die halbe Welt gesehen hatte. Ursprünglich war sie in Beauxbatons beheimatet gewesen, war dann jedoch von der Schule abgegangen und mit Genehmigung des zuständigen Zaubereiministeriums zu Hause von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet worden. Ally war eine Schönheit, wie Hermine zugeben musste. Jede Bewegung, die sie beim Gehen auf dem Weg zum Tisch gemacht hatte, war in sich anmutig und graziös gewesen. Sie hatte wallendes, rabenschwarzes Haar, wodurch sie sich deutlich von Fleur und ihrer Schwester unterschied. Jetzt saß sie schräg gegenüber von Hermine, umringt von den älteren Jungs aus Gryffindor, was Hermine doch etwas skeptisch machte, vor allem, da auch Ron ständig zu ihr rüber guckte.

Ihr Blick glitt abermals weiter, an Professor Trelawney vorbei, die sich, soweit man das von ihr sagen konnte, wieder gefasst hatte. Immerhin war bemerkenswert, dass sie überhaupt zum Festessen erschienen war. Irgendwie verloren am anderen Ende des Tisches wirkte Hagrid. Aber auch Percy Weasley schien noch nicht ganz Teil des Kollegiums zu sein. Hoffentlich war der Kurs zur Traumabewältigung bei ihm kein Reinfall, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, ihr Stundenplan war auch so schon gesteckt voll.

Nachdem der Nachtisch erschienen war und Hermine genug gegessen und gesehen hatte, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, sich mit einem Buch in eine ruhige Ecke zurückzuziehen. Abgesehen vom aufgeregten Geschwätz der neuen Schüler war ohnehin nicht mehr viel los. Ginny und Ron hatten sich lauthals vor allen anderen gezankt und waren dafür von Professor McGonagall höchst persönlich gerügt worden, die forschen Schrittes ihren Platz am Lehrertisch verlassen hatte, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihr Verhalten den anderen Schülern gegenüber alles andere als vorbildlich war. Der Vorfall wäre an sich nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, wenn Ron nicht wie ein trotziges Kleinkind geschmollt hätte, weil er fortan ohne Harry zur Schule gehen musste. Ginny zufolge hatte er Mrs Weasley bekniet, das letzte Schuljahr sausen lassen zu dürfen, war dabei jedoch erfolglos gewesen ... War das zu fassen? Obwohl alle anderen die Nachricht langsam verdauten, wollte weder er noch Ginny wahrhaben, dass Harry bis auf Weiteres verschwunden blieb und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch nicht mehr auftauchen würde.

„Ohne ihn wird sich einiges ändern", sagte Dean über einen großen Eisbecher gebeugt. „Wieder kein Pokal im Quidditch."

„Stimmt", pflichtete Seamus bei, „wir haben keinen Sucher mehr. Das wird eine Katastrophe!"

„Regt euch ab", sagte Ron, der sofort gemerkt hatte, dass der Schulsport nicht aussterben würde, nur weil Harry weg war. „Wir tragen uns gleich morgen in die Liste ein, dann sehen wir, wer rein gewählt wird. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Mannschaft zu leiten."

„Du?" Ginny klang verblüfft.

„Wieso nicht?", sagte Ron mit schwärmerisch glänzenden Augen, die diesmal nichts mit der neuen Schülerin zu tun hatten. Offenbar schien er seine große Chance zu wittern, an Harrys Stelle nun selbst Kapitän zu werden. „Meinst du, ich hab's nicht drauf?"

Bevor der nächste Streit entbrennen konnte, suchte Hermine das Weite. Sie war genauso viel an Quidditch interessiert wie am Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney, den sie glücklicherweise nicht mehr belegen musste. Das Einzige, was ihr jetzt noch wichtig war, war der Gedanke an ihre aufreizende Unterwäsche, die sie zur Feier des Tages anziehen wollte, wenn sie Severus in den Kerkern einen Besuch abstattete.


	67. Chapter 67

Sommerregen

Kapitel 67

Die Schwärze der Nacht war hereingebrochen und Hermine saß, die Beine bis unter den Po angezogen, auf dem kuscheligen Sessel, den sie vor den Feuerplatz des Gemeinschaftsraums geschoben hatte. Niemand außer ihr war mehr hier und so vermutete sie, dass die anderen längst schlafen gegangen waren - die perfekte Gelegenheit also, Severus einen heimlichen Besuch abzustatten. Wäre Krummbein bei ihr gewesen, hätte er zusammengerollt auf ihrem Schoß gelegen und heftig dagegen protestiert, diesen himmlischen Platz zu verlassen. Da er aber in der Obhut ihrer Eltern war und auch sonst niemand sie aufhielt (Ron und Ginny hatten es in ihrem Eifer doch tatsächlich geschafft, alle um sich herum zu vergraulen, woraufhin die beiden Streitsüchtigen beleidigt und noch vor allen anderen ins Bett gegangen waren), klappte sie entschlossen ihr Buch zu und schrumpfte es auf die Größe eines Taschenspiegels, um es besser in ihrer Strickjacke verstauen zu können. Genüsslich räkelte sie sich und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Keine Minute später entschwand sie durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Nachdem sie sich draußen umgesehen hatte, huschte sie leise über den Gang, zu der nicht weit entfernten, von Severus beschriebenen Tür. Genau wie erwartet, war sie ihr noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, so dass sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, ob sie schon einmal daran vorbeigegangen war ohne sie überhaupt wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie wollte soeben den Schlüssel aus ihrer Strickjacke holen, als die Stille im Gang von einem seltsamen Laut durchbrochen wurde. Toll, dachte Hermine entnervt, wer auch immer vorhatte, ihrem Besuch bei Severus in die Quere zu kommen, sollte sich darauf gefasst machen, sich Ärger einzufangen.

Entgegen der aufkommenden Gewissensbisse ging sie voran, hielt dann inne und kämpfte mit ihrem Inneren, ehe sie eine Abzweigung nahm, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Was um alles in der Welt konnte ihr in diesem Schloss noch Angst einjagen, was sie nicht schon zur Genüge kannte? Außerdem hatte sie einiges wieder gut zu machen, nachdem sie ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin im letzten Jahr vernachlässigt hatte, um auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin nach den Horkruxen zu suchen. Je näher sie kam, desto eigenartiger wurden die Geräusche, bis sie am Ende wie heftiges Schluchzen klangen. Kurz darauf sah Hermine eine Gestalt vor sich sitzen, ein elend zusammen gekauertes Häufchen. Sie blieb stehen und machte durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Dunkle Augen sahen sie vor Schreck geweitet an, ein Meer der Emotionen, bestehend aus Angst, Scham und zu guter Letzt entsetzlicher Wut.

„ _Du hilfst mir am besten, indem du verschwindest!"_ , schnappte Ally und ihr weißes Gesicht bekam einen gesunden Hauch Farbe.

„Was?", würgte Hermine verdutzt hervor. Sie war sprachlos, was nicht allzu oft passierte. Was bildete diese Tussi sich eigentlich ein, nur weil sie selbst mit verheulten Augen noch mit bestechender Schönheit gesegnet war, gleich das Mundwerk so weit aufzumachen? Der letzte Schüler, der in diesem herablassenden Ton mit ihr gesprochen hatte, war Draco Malfoy gewesen. Inzwischen aber hatte selbst er kapiert, dass eine Hermine Granger nicht so leicht unterzukriegen war.

„Du hast mich gut verstanden. Ich will meine Ruhe, also verzieh dich wieder!"

„Das mag ja so sein", sagte Hermine schroff, die keine Zeit gehabt hatte, nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Neuen zu machen, bevor diese entschlossen hatte, sie zu ihrem Feind zu erklären, „aber es wird dir nicht helfen, mit deinem Kummer fertig zu werden, indem du mich beschimpfst. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich Kummer habe?"

„Glaubst du, ich bin von gestern? Wirf mal einen Blick in den Spiegel! Du hockst hier rum und suchst jemanden, an dem du deinen Frust auslassen kannst. Aber da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich bin oft nachts durchs Schloss gewandert und hab mir damit nicht gerade einen Gefallen getan, das kannst du mir glauben." Sie erwähnte vorsichtshalber nichts von der Blasenentzündung, die sie sich deswegen eingefangen hatte oder davon, dass sie meist in Begleitung von Harry oder Ron gewesen war, um die Welt vor Voldemort zu retten.

Ally raffte wortlos ihren Morgenmantel zusammen und wollte fliehen, als vollkommen unverhofft eine Fotografie aus der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels rutschte. Da Ally nichts dergleichen registrierte, hatte Hermine genug Zeit, die beweglichen Züge eines Mannes in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er musste schätzungsweise in seinen Zwanzigern sein und besaß das strahlendste Lächeln, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Neugierig geworden reckte sie sich nach dem Foto und hob es auf - der Typ sah wirklich verdammt gut aus -, die passende Gelegenheit also, Ally einen kleinen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

„Ich glaube, das gehört dir", sagte sie trocken.

Allys verheultes Gesicht wurde wieder weiß wie über Nacht frisch gefallener Schnee. Sie riss Hermine das Foto aus der Hand und stopfte es zurück in die Tasche ihres Morgenmantels.

„Nichts zu danken", knurrte Hermine, die jetzt sichtlich sauer war.

„Dass du ja keinem davon erzählst", keifte Ally, „sonst bist du geliefert!"

Hermine hielt dieser Äußerung stolz ihre himmelwärts gewandte Nase entgegen. Allys offensichtlicher Liebeskummer berechtigte sie noch lange nicht dazu, so mit ihr zu reden.

„Kein Wunder, dass er dich verlassen hat", sagte Hermine erhaben. So rasant wie die Neue sich in Fahrt brachte, blieb ihr nur, zum direkten Angriff überzugehen. „Du bist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

„Du spinnst wohl! Was verstehst du schon von Männern", keifte Ally, „du kannst nicht alles in Büchern finden!"

Hermine musterte das neue Mädchen mit Argwohn. Was du nicht sagst, dachte sie, verkniff sich jedoch einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar. Sie hatte vorgehabt, so schnell wie möglich zu Severus zu gehen und das zu bereinigen, was vor seiner abrupten Abreise zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Stattdessen sah sie sich gezwungen, einen kindischen Machtkampf mit ihrer Klassenkameradin auszutragen, die wohl zu viel von Rita Kimkorn und dergleichen gelesen hatte.

„Also, wenn du so auf die Klatschspalten der Zeitungen stehst, viel Vergnügen damit", verkündete sie in schnippischer Manier. „Ich muss jetzt gehen und noch ein paar Bücher wälzen, um mich auf morgen vorzubereiten."

Sie warf ihre Locken über die Schulter, wandte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick ab und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sollte Ally doch glauben, was sie wollte, es war ihr gleichgültig. Nur der ruinierte Abend mit Severus passte ihr gar nicht ins Konzept von einem gelungenen Schulstart. Aber mit Ally in der Nähe durch die geheime Tür zu gehen, war zu riskant. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass ihr kleiner Streit unbemerkt geblieben war. Nicht auszudenken, was für einen Ärger das am ersten Abend gegeben hätte, wenn ein Lehrer oder gar Filch auf Streife gewesen wäre.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nicht schaden könnte, einige Erkundigungen über das rätselhafte neue Mädchen einzuholen. Hermine wollte es vor Ally nicht zugeben, doch es hatte sie getroffen, von ihr wie ein braves Mauerblümchen eingestuft zu werden, das über den Rand ihrer Bücher kaum hinausschauen konnte. Jetzt, wo sie allein war, schlugen Allys Anschuldigungen hart auf sie ein. Aber so leicht zu durchschauen war sie nicht. Sie hatte sich durch ihre Freundschaft zu den Jungs stark verändert und inzwischen deutlich mehr auf dem Kasten als nur das wiederzugeben, was sie gelesen hatte. Sogar Severus hatte sich eingestanden, dass ihre Persönlichkeit ein komplexes Geflecht aus Intelligenz, Loyalität und Leidenschaft bildete, die allesamt nur schwer zu kontrollieren waren.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermines Wut auf Ally weitgehend verflogen. Sie hatte erstaunlich gut geschlafen dafür, dass sie Severus nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war ja auch echt anstrengend, wieder unter so vielen Leuten zu sein - vor allem, wenn sie sich so gereizt wie Ginny und Ron verhielten. Die Laune der beiden hatte sich nicht gebessert und Hermine begnügte sich damit, als Prellbock zwischen ihnen zu sitzen und aus den Augenwinkeln Severus dabei zuzusehen, wie er ein karges Mahl einnahm. Erst als er sein Frühstück verzehrt hatte, sah er mit emotionslosem Ausdruck zu ihr hinunter. Hermine erwiderte den Blick, fragend und voller Sehnsucht.

Die Eulen kamen. Hermine, die insgeheim nicht mit Post rechnete, schon gar nicht mit einem Liebesbrief ihres Professors, seufzte und wandte sich ihrem letzten Schluck Tee zu. In diesem Moment kamen genau zwei Käuze in ihre Richtung geflogen, von denen jeweils einer einen Brief zu Ron und Ginny brachte.

Ginny stöhnte auf: „Shit, die sind von Mum!", und Ron winselte: „Nicht schon wieder! Immer schickt sie mir einen Heuler ..." Er hielt seinen Brief mit spitzen Fingern und suchte verbissen nach einem Ausweg ihn nicht öffnen zu müssen; seine Chancen standen alles andere als gut.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine darüber gelacht und den beiden gesagt, dass sie es nicht anders verdienten, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Jeder machte Fehler. Und mal ehrlich, wer konnte das mehr unterstreichen als sie, wo sie selbst nicht gerade ein Vorbild in Sachen Mustergültigkeit war?

Während alle rundherum in Deckung gingen, packte Hermine eilig ihre Tasche und suchte das Weite. Sie war gerade bei der großen Tür angelangt, die aus der Halle führte, als sie hinter sich das alles übertünchende Gebrüll von Molly hörte. Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich geradewegs auf zu Alte Runen, ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde im neuen Schuljahr; nicht mehr lange und sie würde Severus in seinem Klassenzimmer gegenüberstehen. Da sie ihn seit gestern nicht gesprochen hatte, war es ein gutes Gefühl, einen geregelten Tagesablauf vor sich zu haben (bei ihrem vollen Stundenplan eine organisatorische Herausforderung).

Die Freude auf Alte Runen währte nicht lange. Zwar war der Kurs nur schwach belegt, doch stand ausgerechnet Ally in der Reihe der Schüler, die daran teilnehmen wollten. Hermines Mut sank. Hätte sie das gewusst, hätte sie auf den Kurs verzichtet. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, denn Alte Runen war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer.

„Sag bloß, du machst auch hier mir", blaffte Ally, als Hermine hinter ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Du wusstest doch, dass ich auf so was abfahre", erwiderte Hermine spitz.

Ally lehnte sich lässig mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie sagte nichts darauf, Hermine aber ahnte beim Anblick ihrer funkelnden dunklen Augen, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war und sie sich künftig besser wappnen sollte, um dem frechen Mundwerk ihres Gegenübers etwas entgegensetzen zu können.

Zaubertränke folgte Schlag auf Schlag. Obwohl Hermine nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Ron sie für Harrys Verschwinden verantwortlich machen wollte, setzten sie sich nebeneinander. Bei Ron musste sie wenigstens keine Angst haben, sich zu verplappern, wenn sie wegen der Anwesenheit ihres Professors aus dem Konzept geworfen wurde.

Als Snape unbehelligt von denen, die auf ihn warteten, mit wehendem Umhang eintrat, hatte Hermine wie gestern bei McGonagall auch sofort das beklemmende Gefühl, immer noch eine Schülerin wie jede andere zu sein, obwohl das nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr natürlich nicht im Mindesten der Wahrheit entsprach.

Bereits auf dem kurzen Weg zu seinem Pult war es schwer für sie, ihm nicht zu auffällig mit ihren Blicken zu folgen, ein Umstand, der sich so schnell nicht ändern würde. Sie wollte eben einfach zu gern wissen, ob er noch sauer auf sie war oder nicht, und beobachtete jede seiner Gesten, konnte aber an seinem Gehabe, wie früher auch im Unterricht üblich, nicht das geringste Bisschen ablesen.

„Nun denn, ich möchte gleich zur Sache kommen", sagte Snape ruhig, als er sich der Klasse zudrehte. Seine schwarzen Augen tasteten dabei die gesamte Umgebung ab, blieben unauffällig etwas länger über Hermines Kopf haften und glitten dann weiter.

Hermine kniff angestrengt die Brauen zusammen. Er war in seinem Element und darüber hinaus wirklich verdammt gut in dem, was er tat. Niemand hätte ihm eine verbotene Affäre anhängen können, schon gar nicht, dass sich der Auslöser des Techtelmechtels unter den Anwesenden versteckte. Ohne etwas zum vorzeitigen Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres zu sagen, fuhr er fort, und plötzlich befanden sich alle mitten im Unterricht, schwitzend, keuchend, brodelnd.

Während Hermine entgegen ihrer Vorsätze wieder und wieder den zu ihrem Liebhaber und Gefährten auserkorenen rätselhaften Mann von Kopf bis Fuß unter die Lupe nahm, würdigte der sie keines Blickes. Die Klasse war nahtlos zu reger Geschäftigkeit übergegangen und auch sie hackte wie verrückt steinharte schrumpelige Wurzeln, schnitt eklige Käferlarven auseinander und rührte die trübe Brühe in ihrem blubbernden Kessel ordentlich durch wie all die anderen. Ab und an sah sie auf, sah sein von ihr abgewandtes Gesicht, die schwarzen Augen, die endlose Reihe der Knöpfe auf der Brust, seine schlanken blassen Hände, die sich verführerisch vor dem Schoß verschränkten ... Verdammt noch mal, dachte Hermine, was geht in ihm vor?

Wie aus dem Nichts bohrte sich ein Ellenbogen in ihre Seite. Hermine krümmte sich vor Schmerz, um daraufhin Ron zu erblicken, der sie vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Wow Hermine, du hättest eben fast mit deinem Messer meinen Finger in Stücke gehackt!"

Oh. Das hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

Sie murmelte eine zerknirschte Entschuldigung und lenkte ihre Konzentration auf ihre Arbeit zurück. Glücklicherweise war sie im Tränkebrauen ein Ass, so dass das Gebräu vor ihr noch nicht verloren war: Mit ein paar gezielten Kniffen brachte sie den Trank zur Vollendung und konnte zufrieden den Unterricht bei Snape beenden.

Auf dem Weg nach oben stolperte sie abwesend neben Ron durch die Gänge. Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Freund fast verletzt hätte, bereitete ihr Sorgen. Es erschien ihr unerträglich, Severus abseits der lockeren Atmosphäre der vergangenen Wochen vor sich zu sehen und ihn nicht wie gewohnt in die Arme schließen zu können. Die Überwindung, die es sie kostete, nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, um zu ihm zurück zu laufen, war unbeschreiblich. Aber er hätte es nicht gewollt und sie wusste, dass es falsch war, es zu tun. Sie musste nur lernen, geduldig zu warten.

Als hätte Ron den Zwiespalt in ihrem Inneren gespürt, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür. Erst jetzt konnte sie sich sammeln und so kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Severus ihren kleinen Ausrutscher in Zaubertränke gar nicht kommentiert hatte, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihr unachtsames Verhalten seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen sein konnte. So oder so stand fest: Es hatte sich viel verändert, denn ein Jahr zuvor hätte er sie nicht damit durchkommen lassen. Bruchstücke an eine längst vergangene Zeit jagten wie verblassende Geister durch ihr Gedächtnis, waren sie doch nunmehr bloße Erinnerungen. Erneut ließ sie sich gehen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Severus, dem Mann, den sie aus seiner einsamen Höhle hervorgelockt und für sich eingenommen hatte. War es nicht ungerecht, dass die Konventionen, die Regeln, die die Gesellschaft geformt hatte, nicht wollten, dass sie zusammen waren? Sie hatten so unendlich viel erlebt und miteinander geteilt, waren in Freude und Leid zu einer undurchdringbaren Einheit geworden. Nicht einmal sein kühles Gehabe ihr gegenüber kam gegen den innigen Wunsch an, sich wieder an ihn zu schmiegen und mit ihm zu vereinen.

Ron drückte ihre Hand. Stumm gingen sie weiter und entfernten sich dabei mit jedem Meter ein Stück mehr von Snape.

xxx

Hermine wischte sich eine klebrige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Der erste Tag war so anstrengend gewesen, dass sie nur noch ins Bett wollte; genau genommen in ein ganz bestimmtes. Aber auch jetzt hieß es, sich zu gedulden, bis der richtige Moment gekommen war. Ginny und Ron wirkten neben ihr zu erschöpft, um sich zu streiten und so verlief das Abendessen wortkarg wie schon beim Frühstück und Hermine hatte einmal mehr Zeit, über die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden nachzugrübeln.

„Du verstehst dich doch inzwischen ganz gut mit Fleur, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine nach langer Überlegung bezüglich ihres Ally-Problems an Ginny gewandt, während die Jungs um sie herum die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Hermine musste nicht lange nachdenken, um zu wissen, dass es dabei um die Neue ging, die mit ihrem Aussehen allen Jungs am Tisch den Kopf verdrehte. Sie rollte abfällig mit den Augen. Die Ally, die sie kennengelernt hatte, war alles andere als ein charmantes Mädchen.

„Wir sind keine Busenfreunde, aber sie ist gar nicht so übel wie ich anfangs dachte", gab Ginny zu.

„Gut, du solltest ihr schreiben und ein paar Informationen über Ally einholen."

„Ok, kann ich machen, wenn du willst. Aber solltest du mir nicht erst mal erklären, was hier los ist?"

Ally stand auf und glitt graziös aus der Großen Halle, mehrere Dutzend Augenpaare auf ihren Arsch gepinnt. Ein paar Jungs hatten doch glatt die Frechheit, ihr nachzurennen.

„Wie meinst du das?", knurrte Hermine, die es in ihrem Inneren schüttelte.

„Na, du siehst Ally an, als würdest du ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen."

„Unsinn", sagte Hermine instinktiv. Sie senkte schnell den Blick.

„Komm schon", drängte Ginny, die wie Hermine auch dankbar jede Chance ergriff, um sich von ihrem Kummer wegen Harrys Verschwinden abzulenken. „Irgendwas muss zwischen euch vorgefallen sein … hat sie vielleicht was Unschönes über Snape gesagt?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich hatte gestern eine Unterhaltung mit ihr. Genauer gesagt hat sie mich mit Gift besprüht, als ich sie auf dem Weg zu Severus heulend auf dem Fußboden gefunden habe."

„Das musst du mir genauer erzählen", bat Ginny, sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Da Hermine keinen Grund sah, Ginny ihre Begegnung mit Ally vorzuenthalten, berichtete sie in allen Einzelheiten von dem Vorfall auf dem Flur. Das Foto des gutaussehenden Mannes durfte dabei natürlich nicht fehlen.

„Dieser Typ muss ihr echt was bedeutet haben", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Sag ich ja. Er sah aber auch wirklich sehr gut aus."

In ihrem Eifer, etwas über Ally herauszufinden, vergaß Hermine ganz ihre Müdigkeit. Wie gern würde sie Viktor einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen, ob er etwas über den jungen Mann auf Allys Foto wusste! Aber es war blanker Irrsinn, so etwas auch nur zu denken, sie hatte ja schon genug zu tun als sich auch noch mit seiner besitzergreifenden Eifersucht herum zu ärgern.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Hermine und Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron trottete mit Seamus hinterher und führte ein ausgiebiges Gespräch über Allys Hüftschwung, den sie beim Verlassen der Halle gemacht hatte. Hermine verspürte nur noch Mitleid mit ihnen. Es war beunruhigend, dass das männliche Geschlecht beim Anblick einer schönen Frau den Knopf für die Sauerstoffzufuhr des Gehirns einfach auf Aus stellte. Wo blieben denn da die inneren Werte?!

Sie waren kaum durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame geklettert, als ihnen aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr entgegenschlug. Vor ihnen, um das Schwarze Brett versammelt, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen Ally, umringt von Schülern aller Altersgruppen, die wild mit Händen und Füßen gestikulierten. Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes, doch Ron schnappte sich das erstbeste Opfer, das er kriegen konnte, um Informationen einzuholen.

„Was ist denn hier los, Neville?"

„Ally hat sich um den Posten als Mannschaftskapitänin beworben. Dean sagt, sie hat gute Chancen."

„Reden wir hier von der Koboldsteinmannschaft?", fragte Ron belustigt.

„Nein, von Quidditch", entgegnete Neville treudoof, woraufhin Rons Grinsen wie aus dem Gesicht gefegt verschwand. „McGonagall hat entschieden, die Wahl zum Kapitän den Schülern zu überlassen."

Hermine stand gehörig unter Schock, als sie die begeisterten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler sah, die sich um Ally versammelt hatten. Ausgerechnet SIE? Die Einzigen, die nicht zu wissen schienen, was sie davon halten sollten, waren außer Hermine noch Ginny und Ron. Entgeistert starrten sie auf das fast schon unheimliche Szenario, bis Ron leise flüsterte: „Was tut sie da?"

„Also ist das keine Einbildung", nuschelte Hermine trocken, die in ihrer stummen Empörung endlich die Erinnerung an ihre Muttersprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Diese Neue ist echt schräg."

„Sagt mal, kann sie denn überhaupt fliegen?", warf Ron mit glasigen Augen ein.

„Das werden wir noch sehen", echauffierte sich Ginny. Stichelnd fügte sie an: „Ich dachte, du stehst auf sie?"

„Sie sieht nicht so aus, als gäbe es etwas, das sie gar nicht kann", sagte Seamus.

Rons Kinnlade sackte zu Boden. „Seid still!", grunzte er. „Neville, bist du sicher, dass Ally …?"

„Absolut. Ist sie nicht einfach umwerfend?", sagte Neville ohne zu zögern.

„Ich glaub, mir wird gleich schlecht", sagte Ron. „Sind das - sind das Geschenke?" Er betonte das letzte Wort so abfällig, dass Hermine fast das Lachen ausgekommen wäre. Da der Anblick aber alles andere als erfreulich war, konnte sie sich gerade noch zügeln und blieb stumm wie ein vom Blitz getroffener Fisch.

„Ja, toll, nicht? Sie hat mir ein Trikot von Krum geschenkt!"

Neville grinste breit. Er war also keine Ausnahme, dachte Hermine sarkastisch. Hätte sie ja auch gewundert.

Ron fand Nevilles Bemerkung offenbar gar nicht lustig. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen geschah etwas, das besagte, dass er und Ginny einer Meinung waren. Sie wechselten einen Blick: Diese Ally stand umringt von einer Traube Gryffindors in ihrem heimeligen Gemeinschaftsraum und verteilte unter Beifall ihrer Mitschüler Geschenke - oh ja, Bestechungsgeschenke - für eine erfolgreiche Wahl zur Kapitänin der hauseigenen Quidditchmannschaft! War das zu glauben? Die Spannung in der Luft stieg ins Unermessliche und auf einmal gab es kein Halten mehr, sie alle redeten wild durcheinander.

„Unfassbar, Neville! Du hast es doch nicht etwa behalten?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Jungs, hört auf, so zu brüllen. Das bringt gar nichts!"

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Wir müssen uns eine vernünftige Lösung für alles ausdenken."

„Aber jeder hier weiß doch, dass ich Kapitän werden wollte!"

Hermine, die plötzlich kleine Rauchwölkchen aus Rons Nase steigen sehen konnte, packte selbigen am Kragen seines Hemds und schleifte ihn unbarmherzig mit sich fort, dass auch sein lautstark ausbrechender Protest und alles Gezappel nichts half. Natürlich hatte sie sofort bemerkt, dass Ron den Posten als Kapitän mehr als alles andere wollte. Sie sah ihre Chance, Ally eins auszuwischen, und glaubte fest daran, dass der Konkurrenzdruck ihn anspornen würde, alles aus sich rauszuholen, was tief verborgen in ihm steckte. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite waren und Neville außer Lebensgefahr, ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Hör zu, bevor du Neville auseinander nimmst, lass uns lieber überlegen, was wir sonst noch tun können, um _sie_ los zu werden."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Ron scheinheilig, der ihre überdeutliche Betonung einfach ignorierte, als hätte sie über etwas gänzlich Belangloses geredet.

„Das weißt du genau", sagte Hermine schnaubend, „also tu nicht so. Neville kann nichts für McGonagalls Entscheidung, du und Ginny hingegen schon. Ihr müsst euch wieder vertragen. Jeder hat euren Streit beim Festessen mitbekommen, auch die Lehrer. Wenn ihr also die Mannschaft hinter euch stehen haben wollt, tut euch zusammen und werdet ein Team. Nur so könnt ihr die anderen überzeugen, einen von euch Kapitän werden zu lassen."

„Was, Ginny will auch Kapitän werden?"

Endlich war bei Ron der Knoten geplatzt. Hermine blinzelte geduldig. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr?"

„Aber sie ist ein Mädchen!"

„Gut, dass du das geschnallt hast, sie ist aber auch eine klasse Fliegerin."

„Na hör mal …"

Hermine hob bedrohlich die Hände und er verstummte.

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Reißt euch zusammen!"

Sie kehrten in stiller Übereinkunft zu Ginny zurück, die noch genau wie vorhin ungläubig dastand und Löcher in Allys Rücken starrte.

Hermine bedeute ihr mit den Augen, dass sie mitkommen solle. Zu dritt suchten sie sich ein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen am Feuer und sahen schweigend in die Flammen, während sich der Tumult um Ally langsam etwas legte. Da offensichtlich keiner in der kleinen Runde den Anfang machen wollte, ergriff letztendlich Hermine selbst das Wort.

„Ähm, ich glaube, Ron möchte dir was sagen, Gin."

Sie funkelte ihren Freund so eindringlich an, dass dieser gar keine Gelegenheit hatte, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Ron setzte sich aufrecht hin, dann räusperte er sich.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich für Harrys Verschwinden verantwortlich gemacht habe, Ginny."

Ginny hob den Kopf und machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Werd nicht gleich wieder sauer, Hermine wird es dir erklären", fuhr Ron förmlich fort. „Nicht wahr, Mione?"

Sie sahen einander an und Hermine spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, die beiden Kindsköpfe sich selbst zu überlassen. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder Allys schnippische Art von vergangener Nacht ein und dass sie auf keinen Fall damit durchkommen durfte, hier alles auf den Kopf zu stellen.

„Okay."

Es klang nicht besonders entwaffnend, genügte aber, um Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. In knappen Worten erklärte Hermine, was sie zuvor schon Ron gesagt hatte. Ginny hörte sich alles wortlos an, ihr Bruder hingegen blickte verdrossen weg.

„So kann das unmöglich weitergehen mit euch beiden", beendete Hermine einige Minuten später ihren kleinen Redeschwall. „Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl, wir müssen das zusammen durchstehen."

Etwas in Ginny schien sehr wohl zu begreifen, worum es Hermine ging, denn sie nickte mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen, die immer noch in Allys Richtung deuteten.

„Sie ist gut, sie ist sogar verdammt gut", sagte sie verbissen.

„Was auch immer sie im Schilde führt, ich hab da kein gutes Gefühl bei."

„Oh ja, ich hab mir sogar schon was überlegt! Nur weil sie angeblich ein prima Sucher ist - hat Seamus angedeutet - muss sie ja nicht auch gleich Kapitänin werden. Sie soll ruhig nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten, solange _ich_ Kapitän werde."

„Meinetwegen", murrte Ron nach kurzer Überlegung; es fiel ihm sichtlich nicht leicht. „Aber dann machst du mich gefälligst zum Hüter."

Sie gaben sich die Hand.

„Einverstanden. Und jetzt werden wir mal sehen, was in dir steckt", kommandierte Ginny. „Ron, hör sofort auf, sie anzugaffen, und finde gefälligst heraus, was sie vorhat!"

„Wa-was? Ich?"

„Na, wer denn sonst?"

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen, du Neunmalklug?"

„Du hast doch Erfahrung darin, wie man mit einem Mädchen rumknutscht! Sei ein Mann und geh, der Rest ergibt sich von selbst."

Ginny und gab ihm beherzt einen Schubs, so dass er unbeholfen nach vorne stolperte. Ein letzter zerknirschter Blick über seine Schulter ließ ernsthafte Zweifel in Hermine aufkommen, ob Ron der Richtige für diesen Auftrag war, doch da sie keinen besseren Plan im Gepäck hatte, setzte sie nur ein fadenscheiniges Grinsen auf und zuckte die Achseln. Innerlich machte sie einen Luftsprung, sie hatte die Versöhnung kaum erwarten können. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie auch von Dauer war.


	68. Chapter 68

Sommerregen

Kapitel 68

Die Stunden bis zum späten Abend waren der Aufregung um Ally zum Dank schnell dahingeflogen und Hermine verlor keine Sekunde, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlüpfen und sich zu der geheimnisvollen Tür zu begeben, die sie zu Severus bringen sollte. Auf dem Korridor war es erstaunlich ruhig, was wohl daran lag, dass alle viel zu beschäftigt und auch zu müde waren, als auf den Gängen herumzulungern und Unruhe zu stiften. Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten erreichte sie die ersehnte Stelle und sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, dann holte sie ihren Schlüssel hervor und steckte ihn ins Schloss der Tür. Es ging ganz leicht, der Schlüssel fügte sich wie von selbst ihrer Hand, und im Nu war sie auch schon hinter dem Zugang verschwunden.

Drinnen war es fast stockdunkel, da die Steinwände der kleinen Kammer nur vom rötlichen Schein der Fackeln beleuchtet wurden, der durch die Ritzen der Holztür fiel. Hermine zog den Zauberstab und entfachte Licht an seiner Spitze, um etwas sehen zu können. Voller Vorfreude auf Severus steckte sie von innen den Schlüssel in die Tür und drehte ihn wieder herum. Ein heftiger Ruck erfasste sie und presste sie hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, als würde sie in einem Fahrstuhl stecken, der der Länge nach mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch das Gemäuer raste. Dann ging es abrupt abwärts und sie wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Der Druck, der sich dabei auf ihren Körper auswirkte, war äußerst unangenehm und nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Glücklicherweise war die Fahrt nur kurz und ein paar Sekunden später bremste das Gefährt, oder was auch immer es gewesen war, ab und der Sog auf Hermines Körper ließ nach. Perplex schob sie sich ihre zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Ihre gute Laune hatte einen Dämpfer erhalten, ihr Puls raste vor Fassungslosigkeit: Severus hatte natürlich kein Wort davon erwähnt, dass der Transport so unangenehm werden würde und Hermine war entsprechend säuerlich gelaunt, als sie die Tür öffnete und sich alleine in Snapes spärlich beleuchtetem Büro wiederfand. Der konnte was erleben!

Sie fischte gewissenhaft den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, zog die hinter einem Bücherregal verborgene Tür zur Geheimkammer zu, löschte das Licht ihres Zauberstabs und steckte ihn weg. Kurz darauf platzte sie in Snapes Privatwohnung und sprudelte ungehalten drauf los:

„Wir sollten endlich Klartext reden, Severus. So geht das nicht, du kannst nicht einfach abhauen und mich stehenlassen! Außerdem hättest du ruhig erwähnen können, dass -"

Zu Hermines Entsetzen war niemand zu sehen und sie stockte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass auch hier nur vereinzelt Kerzen brannten. Es gab keine Spur von Snape. Als Hermine weiter ging, fand sie die Räumlichkeiten, die genauso eingerichtet waren wie immer, leer vor. Sie guckte in jedem Winkel nach und riss zuletzt die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Hatte er sie etwa gar nicht erwartet?

xxx

Das Bildnis des ehemaligen Schulleiters hing an gewohnter Stelle hinter dem Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro. Schon beim Betreten des von Kerzen beleuchteten Raumes wurde Snape von einem eisigen Schauder erfasst. Nicht selten hatten er und Dumbledore hier ihre Differenzen ausgetragen, eine Tradition, die nur schwer beizulegen war und mit Sicherheit auch diesmal neu aufleben würde - was würde er geben, um sich diese Schmach zu ersparen! Aber es war zwecklos, und so setzte er forschen Schrittes seinen Weg fort.

„Guten Abend, Severus."

„Albus."

Snape nickte dem Portrait zu und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen auf dem großen Stuhl nieder, auf dem zuvor immer Dumbledore gesessen hatte und der wie ein Thron das Herzstück des Raumes bildete. Er nahm sich Zeit, ihn in eine angemessene Position und ins richtige Licht zu rücken. Die Situation war ihm schlicht unangenehm, schließlich hatte er Dumbledore trotz der immer wiederkehrenden Reibereien viel zu verdanken. Auf der Schwelle zwischen den zu erduldenden Demütigungen und Ehrfurcht heischenden Respektsbezeugungen hatte er eine Vielzahl an Grenzen überschritten; niemand wusste das mehr als Snape selbst. Er wollte keinen Streit mit Dumbledore und fürchtete jedes Mal wieder, genau da hin zu geraten. Sein Temperament war oft mit ihm durchgegangen, wenn der alte Sturkopf Pläne gehabt hatte, die schlichtweg kaum zu verwirklichen gewesen waren. Pläne, die ihm alles abverlangt und moralisch gesehen weit unter menschlicher Würde gelegen hatten. Irgendwie aber war er nicht drumherum gekommen, sie auszuführen und sich immer tiefer in den Strudel der Selbstaufgabe hinein zu begeben. Es war ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen gewesen, ein Spiel um Leben und Tod. Umso schwerer war es nun, zu begreifen, dass es für immer vorbei sein sollte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ganz recht. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mich vielleicht von allein aufsuchen wirst ..."

„Wozu?", fragte Snape unterkühlt und das Wort hing eine Weile unbeantwortet in der Luft. Wenn Dumbledore geglaubt hatte, Snape würde offen zum Besten geben, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, hatte er sich getäuscht. Stattdessen stand der Mann auf, löschte mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand die Kerzen und wickelte fest die Enden seines Umhangs um seinen schmalen Körper. Als er das getan hatte, ging er zum Fenster hinüber und sah starr nach draußen.

„Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?", sagte Dumbledore eine ganze Weile später in die Stille hinein. Er setzte ein zuversichtliches Gesicht auf.

Snape, der genau das erwartet hatte, drehte kurz den Kopf, so dass Dumbledore seine harte Miene sehen konnte. Das Licht des Mondes verlieh seinem fahlen Gesicht ein gespenstisches Aussehen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hinaus in die Ferne richtete.

„Ich kann es nicht tun, Albus", sagte er leise; die bemerkenswerte Ruhe in seiner Stimme ließ erkennen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Warum nicht?" Snape antwortete nicht und er fuhr fort: „Er braucht uns. Mir sind die Hände gebunden, also -"

„Es ist leicht für Sie, das zu sagen. Sie hätten jedoch auch anderweitig nichts unternommen. Wie immer. Und was Draco anbelangt ... er muss lernen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Er muss selbst entscheiden, was aus ihm werden und wo er dazugehören will."

„Vielleicht könntest du ihn wenigstens dazu überreden, sich in Mr Weasleys Kurs einzutragen", bemerkte Dumbledore freundlich, ohne auf Snapes Anspielung einzugehen.

„Wozu? Der Junge ist ein Witz. Hoffen wir, dass er keinen größeren Schaden anrichtet! Minerva hat ihm den Posten ohnehin nur gegeben, weil sie Mitleid mit seinen Eltern hatte."

„Es war unsere gemeinsame Entscheidung ..."

„Noch besser. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert!"

„Severus, bitte -"

„ _Was?_ Wollen Sie mir Vorwürfe machen, weil ich endlich mein Leben in den Griff kriegen möchte? Ich kann mich nicht um alle kümmern. Nicht mehr."

„Das verlangt auch niemand von dir."

„Trotzdem soll ich es tun. Aber ich kann nicht."

„Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Vielleicht haben Sie Ihr Vertrauen in den falschen Mann gesetzt, als Sie sich entschlossen haben, von Dannen zu gehen. Sie haben aufgegeben und es mir überlassen, mich um alles zu kümmern ..."

„Du bist wütend auf mich, das kann ich dir nicht verübeln."

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Snape zornig. „Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, all Ihre Forderungen zu erfüllen? Haben Sie sich das schon einmal überlegt?"

„Ist es wirklich das, was dir Sorgen macht? Ich denke eher, du hast anderes im Kopf. Ach, Severus, machen wir uns doch nichts vor! Du bist verliebt."

„Und selbst wenn es so ist, was dann? Nur einmal angenommen, sie wird mir eines Tages vorwerfen, ihren Freund vergrault und nicht genügend dafür getan zu haben, dass er zurückkommt? Oder angenommen, ich enttäusche sie und sie verlässt mich wieder, was wird dann aus mir?"

„Du hast Recht, niemand kann dir versichern, dass das nicht passieren wird. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit für dich, deine Verantwortungen abzulegen. Vielleicht solltet ihr, wie Harry auch, gehen, abhauen und alles hinter euch lassen."

Snape stutzte über den Ausdruck, den Dumbledore benutzt hatte. War es so einfach? Konnte er es wagen, Hermine das anzutun? Sie aus der Geborgenheit der Schule entreißen und mit ihr verschwinden und untertauchen? Der Gedanke hatte etwas Verlockendes, wenn er nur einen kurzen Moment ausblendete, dass ihre finanziellen Mittel begrenzt waren. Aber so leicht würde er es nicht haben. Weder er noch Hermine waren dazu bestimmt, ins Blaue hineinzuleben.

Dumbledore schien genau das berechnet zu haben und sagte: „Mein Bruder könnte euch weiterhelfen. Er ist ein bescheidener Mann und braucht nicht die Hinterlassenschaften, die aus meinem Besitz stammen. Er würde euch mit allem ausstatten, was ihr zum Leben braucht. Er würde sich freuen, es loszuwerden, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, und es würde genügen, um ein ansehnliches Dasein zu führen."

Snape hielt angespannt inne und sein Puls beschleunigte sich, ob aus Wut oder Verachtung heraus vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Vermutlich war es beides.

„Almosen", spuckte er verächtlich an die Scheibe des Fensters. „Halten Sie mich für käuflich?"

„Keineswegs. Du hast immer bewiesen, dass du ein stolzer Mann bist."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und die langen ungepflegten Strähnen rutschten ihm ins Gesicht, um den Ausdruck des bitteren Zorns zu maskieren; der verstorbene Schulleiter konnte das Schauspiel von seiner Position aus ohnehin nicht sehen. „Das ist im Augenblick kein Kompliment, Albus."

„Es war auch nicht als solches gemeint. Sieh mein Angebot als Anerkennung für deine jahrelangen Dienste an, eine Geste meiner Freundschaft zu dir."

Snape wirbelte herum und starrte das Portrait an. Es erschien ihm eigenartig, von Dumbledore als Freund bezeichnet zu werden. Sie waren einst Schüler und Mentor gewesen, später notgedrungen aneinandergefesselte Kollegen, vielleicht sogar eine überaus komplizierte Ausgabe von Ersatzvater und verschmähtem Sohn. Aber Freunde? Er hatte nie wirklich Freunde gehabt mit Ausnahme der Frau, die seinetwegen verraten worden war und den Tod gefunden hatte. Dennoch bewirkte das Wort Dumbledores etwas in ihm, das Wärme in seinem Herzen entstehen ließ.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mir und Hermine den Rücken frei gehalten haben, als der Schwur alles zu zerstören drohte -"

„Du konntest es nicht verhindern, deine Tarnung stand auf dem Spiel."

„Wollen Sie wohl ein einziges Mal still sein und mir die Gelegenheit geben, mich zu entschuldigen?"

„Wenn du es wünschst", sagte Dumbledore und schmunzelte. „Du stehst nicht unter Anklage."

Snapes Züge entspannten sich ein wenig um die Mundwinkel herum. Es war absurd, dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen, aber womöglich brauchte er genau das, um sich der Lebendigkeit in seinen Knochen bewusst zu werden, um endlich einmal loszulassen und den morbiden Ernst zu vergessen, der ihn seit Anbeginn in diesem Raum heimgesucht hatte. „Verzeiht, Albus, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte vergessen, dass Sie bereit waren, zu sterben, um mir und Hermine unter die Arme zu greifen -"

Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Lippen, seine Augen schienen zu glänzen. „Oh, ich habe es nicht ausschließlich euretwegen getan."

„Wie dem auch sei, ich kann Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen." Es rutschte ihm raus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Es ist nichts geschehen, mein Junge, also hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du wirst sicher deine Gründe dafür haben."

„Vielleicht, ich kann es nicht erklären. Aber ein Gefühl sagt mir, ich sollte besser die Finger davon lassen. Abgesehen davon glaube ich, würde Hermine es nicht gutheißen."

„Wie du willst, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du jetzt tun sollst. Wenn du es dir jedoch anders überlegst, sag mir Bescheid."

Snape deutete ein höfliches Nicken mit dem Kopf an, das beinahe wie eine Verbeugung aus Dankbarkeit aussah, dann kehrte er Dumbledore den Rücken zu. Hatte er, Severus Snape, tatsächlich vor dem Bildnis eines Verstorbenen gestanden und um Vergebung gebeten? Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen Strähnen und seufzte. Der alte Mann, der fast sein Totengräber geworden wäre, war immer noch für Überraschungen gut - man musste nur bereit sein, sein Leben für Dumbledores Zwecke zu lassen, um in dessen Gunst zu stehen!

Snape erlaubte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Soeben hatte er ein Vermögen ausgeschlagen, und er hatte nicht im Ansatz das Gefühl, es bereuen zu müssen.


	69. Chapter 69

Sommerregen

Kapitel 69

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine mit steifen Gliedern aufwachte. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie allein in Snapes Bett lag. Im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer, dessen rötliches Licht das Schlafzimmer des Professors erhellte. Verwundert räkelte sie sich und rieb sich die Augen. Dabei machte sie eine Entdeckung: Ihre Hände waren über und über mit Erde beschmiert. Im Nu saß sie senkrecht da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was mit ihr geschehen war - auf dem Fußboden verteilt lagen ihre Anziehsachen, die bei näherem Hinsehen ebenfalls mit dreckigen Krusten befleckt waren. Zweifelsohne musste sie die Kerker verlassen haben, um nach draußen zu gehen. Aber wieso? Was sollte sie mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Schlosses zu suchen haben? Und wie zum Henker war sie dorthin gelangt? Oder wieder zurück?

Keine Panik, Hermine, dachte sie und holte tief Luft. Im Bad war Wasserrauschen zu hören, Severus befand sich also ganz in der Nähe. Bestimmt konnte er ihr sagen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie klemmte nachdenklich ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, lag still und wartete, bis er, nur mit Unterhose bekleidet, ins Schlafzimmer kam.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich mit Dreck beschmiert in deinem Bett liege?"

Aufgrund des verdutzten Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht schloss sie, dass er genauso wenig eine Ahnung hatte, was mir ihr passiert war, wie sie selbst.

„Waren wir verabredet?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Darüber, dass er immer noch sauer war, brauchte sie sich bei diesem Wortlaut keine Gedanken machen. Auf ihn war wie immer Verlass.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Severus! Ich wache in deinem Bett auf und sehe aus, als hätte ich soeben voller Eifer Rüben geerntet."

„Du hast nachts das Schloss verlassen?", sagte Snape und bemühte sich, seine Sorge mit einer gehörigen Portion erzieherischer Strenge zu übertünchen.

„Ja!", stöhnte Hermine entnervt durch sein lästiges ganz-der-Lehrer-Gehabe. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit mir passiert ist oder wieso ich das getan haben könnte."

Snape kam zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen, wo er den Kopf auf die Hand stützte und sie forschend ansah. Hermine, die inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen dasaß, machte keinen Hehl daraus, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie aufgebracht war und brennend darauf wartete, eine Erklärung für alles zu finden. Seufzend murmelte sie: „Ich gebe zu, dass mich deine Abwesenheit überrascht hat. Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, dich hier anzutreffen."

„Du solltest dir zuerst anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, bevor du mich irgendeiner Anklage beschuldigst. Aber zuallererst", er bückte sich und wühlte in ihren auf dem Boden liegenden Sachen nach ihrem Zauberstab, „machen wir dich sauber - darf ich?"

In Hermine brodelte es, als sie dabei zusah, wie er sie mit einer Bewegung des Stabs wortlos von den Erdkrusten befreite. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie übertrieben reagierte, aber da sie bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, alles zu bereden, hatte sich einiges angestaut, das sie nun unbedingt zur Sprache bringen wollte.

„Du bist einfach so gegangen, Severus. Seit du mein Elternhaus verlassen hast, habe ich nicht mehr mit dir sprechen können", sagte Hermine, als hätte er mit seinem Zauber nicht nur den Dreck beseitigt, sondern auch den Umstand, dass sie einen nächtlichen Ausflugs auf das Schlossgelände unternommen hatte.

„Wir wussten beide, dass es so kommen würde", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Ja, aber es ist verdammt hart ... Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du mich nicht ganz so eiskalt abblitzen lassen würdest, sobald wir uns begegnen."

„Das ist keine Lösung und das weißt du auch."

Seine Worte gaben ihr für eine Weile zu denken. Es war nicht so, dass sie die Herausforderung scheute. Das Versteckspiel brachte eine gewisse erotische Spannung mit sich, die sie zuhause vermisst hatte. Aber was, wenn es einfacher sein könnte? Das unbeschwerte Leben, das sie in den Ferien genossen hatten, konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen. Jeder Mensch brauchte Aufgaben, die ihn vorwärtsbrachten, genau solche, wie sie sie in Hogwarts finden konnten.

Snape legte den Arm um sie und zog sie in alter Vertrautheit zu sich an seine nackte Brust.

„Wir werden nie eine vernünftige Lösung finden, solange wir hier sind", murmelte Hermine abwesend.

„Vermutlich", sagte Snape und strich tief in seine Gedanken versunken mit der Hand über ihren Arm. „Wo wir schon dabei sind, ich dachte wirklich, du würdest an unseren ersten Abend zu mir kommen."

„Ich konnte nicht", offenbarte Hermine frei heraus, nachdem sie es sich vor ihm in der Biegung seines Körpers bequem gemacht hatte. Sie fühlte sich bereits um Welten besser, denn allem Anschein nach hatte er sie erwartet. Er hatte sie also vermisst. „Auf dem Weg zu dir wurde ich gestört. Das neue Mädchen in meiner Klasse saß auf dem Gang herum. Ich hielt es für zu riskant, es zu versuchen, wo sie doch in der Nähe war, deshalb bin ich artig in meinen Schlafsaal gegangen."

„Hat sie gemerkt, wo du hin wolltest?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass sie nicht besonders freundlich war."

Wie zuvor Ginny, berichtete sie auch ihm von der Begegnung mit Ally. Snape hörte sich alles interessiert an und Hermine endete mit den Worten: „Was soll ich sagen ... Ich schätze, wir sind keine Freundinnen geworden."

Als er hinter ihr auflachte, stemmte sie sich hoch und lugte ihn schief an.

„Findest du das auch noch komisch? Freundschaften schließen ist eben nicht so leicht."

„Das weiß ich."

„Dann hör auf, dich darüber lustig zu machen. Das ist nicht die Ablenkung, die ich jetzt brauche. Erzähl mir lieber, wo du vorhin warst."

„Wieso sollte ich? Du wirst mir ja doch nicht glauben", sagte Snape, noch immer sichtlich amüsiert. Doch dann strafften sich ganz unverhohlen seine Mundwinkel und er wurde ernst. „Ich habe heute ein sehr verlockendes Angebot bekommen ... Bevor du jetzt die Augen aufreißt und mich anfährst - nein, nicht ein solches Angebot."

Er sprach ganz ruhig, Hermine aber schnaubte verstimmt. Sie ließ sich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf seiner Brust nieder, die Hände darauf gebettet und das Kinn auf ihnen abgestützt. Snape mochte auf die meisten Frauen nicht allzu anziehend wirken mit seiner überaus markanten Nase und den ungepflegt ins Gesicht hängenden Haarsträhnen. Für sie jedoch war er mit seinem wachen Intellekt das Schönste und Aufregendste, was ein Mann bieten konnte. Der Gedanke, ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Ihre Knie wurden noch immer jedes Mal weich, wenn sie ihn irgendwo dastehen sah, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt und geheimnisvoll wie am ersten Tag; nicht zu vergessen, dass ihr seine Stimme erst einige Stunden zuvor in seinem Klassenzimmer eine gewaltige Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

„Das Angebot kam von Albus", sagte Snape.

„Hast du es deshalb ausgeschlagen?"

„Du bist dir ja sehr sicher!"

„Ich kenne dich ein bisschen besser, als du meinst", sagte Hermine ungehalten. „Was wollte er denn von dir?"

„Er hat mir einen Anteil an seinen Hinterlassenschaften angeboten. Aberforth hätte wohl nichts dagegen, etwas davon abzugeben."

Verblüfft wollte Hermine aufspringen, doch Snape hatte längst mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Es war ein sehr eigenartiges Gespräch, wie ich zugeben muss. So habe selbst ich ihn selten erlebt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen!", grollte Hermine, die sich überwinden musste, sich nicht freizukämpfen, um der aufkommenden Wut in ihrem Bauch Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Hat er vergessen, was er dir in all den Jahren angetan hat? Vielleicht wollte er dich ködern und einen neuen Auftrag von dir erzwingen ..."

„Vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nur sein Bedauern darüber ausdrücken, dass es so mit uns laufen musste."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

Es stimmte. Albus war einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, bei denen Snape es verdammt schwer gehabt hatte, hinter die wahren Absichten seines oftmals eigentümlichen Gehabes zu blicken.

„So oder so, es bleibt trotzdem eigenartig."

„Du nimmst ihn doch nicht etwa in Schutz", sagte Hermine empört. Sie konnte nicht umhin, sich ihren Instinkten folgend Sorgen zu machen, und wunderte sich, warum Snape so gelassen blieb. Er antwortete nicht gleich. Eine Falte zwischen seinen Brauen sagte ihr, dass er hin und hergerissen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich daraus machen soll, aber ich habe abgelehnt."

„Gut", sagte Hermine überdeutlich. „Wir brauchen keine Almosen von ihm."

In Snapes schwarzen Augen blitzte es auf.

„Selbst wenn sich dadurch unsere Probleme lösen würden? Es klang wie ein beträchtliches Vermögen, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihm zu gestehen, dass es in der Tat verlockend war, für alle Eventualitäten genug Geld auf der Seite zu haben, brachte sie nicht über sich. Nicht, wenn es um Dumbledore ging.

„Wir könnten weggehen -"

„- und Hogwarts den Rücken zukehren? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte, Severus. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das wären nicht wir."

Beide sannen eine Weile darüber nach, als ob sie nicht so recht wüssten, was sie daraus machen sollten, doch dann fingen seine Hände an, in ihre Locken zu wandern. Er sah ihr in die Augen und murmelte: „Ich schätze, mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

Hermine war es wie eine Qual gewesen, nicht so zwanglos wie in den vergangenen Monaten bei ihm sein zu können. Sie zögerte nicht länger, sich ihm zu öffnen, und räkelte sich wohlig in der herbeigesehnten Berührung seiner Hände. Als er sie in einen Kuss zog, war ihr alles andere egal, sie war trunken vor Sehnsucht und Liebe für diesen Mann. Ihre Haut, die bei jeder seiner Bewegungen erzitterte, bereitete sich unbewusst darauf vor, von ihm gestreichelt und verwöhnt zu werden. Da konnte ihr Dumbledore und sein Vermögen wahrlich gestohlen bleiben.

xxx

„Allys Dad ist Muggel und für eine französische Autofirma tätig. Mehr gibt es nicht über sie zu wissen."

„Das ist nicht viel. Sonst hat sie nichts geschrieben?"

„Du bist zu ungeduldig", sagte Ginny grinsend, der es offensichtlich Freude bereitete, Hermine auf die Folter zu spannen und die Informationen, die sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, nur häppchenweise an sie weiterzugeben. „Es gab anscheinend Gerüchte, Ally hätte sich auf der Schule nicht richtig zugehörig gefühlt, woraufhin sie einem Privatlehrer unterstellt wurde."

„Auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Gibt es denn keinen Weg, mehr über sie herauszufinden?"

„Du kannst ja einfach mal versuchen, dich mit ihr anzufreunden, dann wirst du sehen, was dabei rauskommt."

„Freundschaften schließen ist nicht so mein Ding, schon vergessen? Ich hab nicht allzu viele Freunde und das mit Harry und Ron war ein Glücksfall. Ally hingegen kann mich anscheinend einfach nicht ausstehen."

„Dann bin ich nicht deine Freundin? Vielen Dank, Hermine."

„So war das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen soll. Sie fährt unheimlich auf Quidditch ab, aber das ist eher dein Metier. Noch dazu ist sie irgendwie so … so Omnipräsent. Jeder hier steht auf sie."

„Ich nicht, aber lassen wir das und konzentrieren wir uns auf die Fakten. Ihre Mutter war eine Veela. Ist es da ein Wunder, dass sie so gut ankommt? Fleur hatte nicht viel mit Ally zu tun. Ganz abgesehen davon könntest du gut und gerne Viktor fragen, ob er was über Ally weiß."

„Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen. Aber das ist keine gute Idee."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Das fragst du noch? Er war auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, wenn du dich erinnerst, und er ist eine tierisch eifersüchtige Klette. Besser, ich lass erst mal die Finger von ihm, bis er verheiratet ist oder so."

„Ah, verstehe, da will jemand Ärger mit einem gewissen Professor vermeiden ..."

„Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns was einfallen lassen, wenn wir uns nicht von ihr unter den Tisch kehren lassen wollen."

Ginny warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan und zog ein langes Gesicht. Mit gestrecktem Hals sah sie sich nach jemandem um.

„Wo steckt Ron schon wieder? Wir müssen zu Percys Kurs. Mum bringt uns um, wenn wir zu spät kommen!"

Sie konnten ihn nirgends entdecken und Hermine kam nicht umhin, Ginnys Befürchtungen Recht zu geben: Mrs Weasley hatte in ihrem Heuler deutlich gemacht, dass ihre beiden Jüngsten am Kurs ihres älteren Sohnes teilnehmen sollten. Ob sie es damit erreichen würden, ein gutes Beispiel für die anderen Schüler abzugeben, war fraglich. Da sie ohnehin befürchtete, dass Ron schon wieder hinter Ally her war, gab sie die Suche nach ihm auf und zog Ginny energisch am Ärmel.

„Komm, wir beeilen uns besser, einen Platz in der letzten Reihe zu finden. Wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben jetzt schon machen kann, bleibt mir am Abend mehr Zeit für Severus."

Beide mussten lachen. Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, dass Hermine einem Unterrichtsfach nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst beiwohnte.

Percys Klassenzimmer lag im Korridor des dritten Stockwerks, genau da, wo in Hermines erstem Schuljahr eine strikte Verbotszone für alle Schüler eingerichtet worden war. Hermine, Harry und Ron waren dem Geheimnis dennoch auf die Spur gekommen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, obwohl sich die Umgebung inzwischen deutlich verändert hatte, denn anders als damals wirkte die Umgebung nun freundlicher. Sie betraten einen Raum, der von sanftem gelblichem Licht durchzogen wurde und mit einer Vielzahl an bequemen Sesseln und Sofas bestückt war, allesamt kreisförmig angeordnet. Ringsum an den Wänden waren friedfertige Landschaftsbilder in freundlichen Farben zu sehen, dazu brannten nach Zitrusfrüchten duftende Öllampen. Auch im Kamin brannte etwas in den Flammen, das angenehmes gelbes Licht verbreitete.

„Sind wir hier richtig?", murmelte Ginny leise.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. Es war ziemlich gemütlich hier und gefiel ihr nicht schlecht, doch was sie davon halten sollte, wusste sie nicht - vielleicht waren sie irrtümlich im Raum der Wünsche gelandet und hatten sich dort ein einladendes Plätzchen zum Hausaufgaben machen geschaffen.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die sie ruckartig aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Sie wirbelten auf dem Absatz herum und sahen Percy vor sich stehen. Doch er sah nicht aus wie der Percy, den sie kannten, denn er trug nicht seinen angeberischen Anzug, den er für seinen Posten im Ministerium angehabt hatte, sondern ein weites Gewand in zartem Gelb. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln und er hielt wie zum Gebet die Hände vor dem Körper gefaltet, als er eine kleine Verbeugung zur Begrüßung andeutete.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Eure Schultaschen könnt ihr da hinten abstellen", sagte Percy sanft und wies mit offener Hand an die Wand, die am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. „Wir brauchen sie vorerst nicht."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich fragend an. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern. Hermine interessierte sowieso nur eins: Wie sollten sie nur ihre Hausaufgaben machen, wenn sie ihre Schreibsachen nicht benutzen konnten?

Jemand platzte zur Tür herein. Es war Ron und er hatte Seamus mit sich geschleift.

„Wo sind denn alle?", stieß Ron atemlos aus. „Sind wir etwa zu spät? Ich will keinen Ärger mit Mum haben, also ..."

„Nein, nein. Wir sind nicht hier, um Stundengläser mit Rubinen zu füllen, Bruder. Wir sind alle hier, weil wir uns etwas Gutes tun wollen."

„Dann muss ich nicht bleiben?", fragte Ron mit freudig glitzernden Augen. „Mum klang in ihrem Brief ziemlich wütend, da dachte ich, es ist ihr ernst mit ihrer Drohung."

Percy lächelte immer noch sein sanftes Lächeln und erinnerte Hermine damit irgendwie an eine jüngere Version von Professor Dumbledore. Er schritt langsam auf Ron zu und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Dann sagte er mitleidig: „Sie war sicher der Meinung, dass es dir nicht schaden könnte, etwas für dein inneres Gleichgewicht zu tun. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, den anderen ein Vorbild zu sein. Ich habe lange mit unserer Mutter gesprochen. Sie macht sich große Gedanken, wie ich dir helfen kann, ausgeglichener in dein neues, vor dir liegendes Leben zu starten."

Hermine konnte hören, dass Seamus gequält schluckte. Ron schielte zur Tür und schien damit zu kämpfen, das Weite zu suchen, doch im selben Moment kamen Lavender und Parvati herein und versperrten ihm den Fluchtweg. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen hätte das Schuljahr mit Ally und Percy an der Backe kaum schlimmer anfangen können. Hermine pflichtete ihm im Stillen bei.


	70. Chapter 70

Sommerregen

Kapitel 70

„Ich geh da nicht mehr hin … ich _will_ da nicht mehr hin! Percy war schon immer daneben, aber jetzt ist er endgültig durchgeknallt! Und damit ihr es wisst - Ally könnt ihr in Zukunft allein ausspionieren. Ich hab's satt, immer die blödesten Aufträge abzubekommen."

Ron sah aus wie ein trotziger Dreijähriger, als er mit seinem Vortrag fertig war, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit den ganzen restlichen Vormittag eingenommen hatte. Mit seinem verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er einer ganzen Kindergartengruppe Ehre machen, die keinen Glibberpudding zum Nachtisch bekommen hatte.

Weder Hermine noch Ginny hatten Lust darauf, das Gespräch fortzuführen. Schweigend gingen sie hinter ihm her und kamen nicht darum herum, ihm hinsichtlich des Percy-Desasters Recht zu geben. Nur dazu, Ally aufzugeben, konnte Hermine sich nicht aufraffen. Sie traute ihr nicht.

„Wisst ihr, ich hätte wirklich zu gern geglaubt, dass er sich geändert hat", fuhr Ron schimpfend fort, woraufhin Ginny ihn spöttisch ansah.

„Das hat er auch."

„Aber doch nicht so!"

„Es reicht langsam, Ron. Konzentriere dich lieber auf das Spiel!"

Zu Hermines Enttäuschung brachte auch Ginnys Eingreifen nichts und so hörte sie den beiden kaum mehr zu. Quidditch war ihr im Augenblick ziemlich egal, und so demütigend die Erfahrung, zu ihrer inneren Balance zu finden, auch gewesen war, kam sie doch zu dem Schluss, dass Percy, obwohl durchgeknallt, vergleichsweise harmlos war. Mehr Sorgen machte sie sich da schon um Ally, die mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit ihren Beliebtheitsgrad auf die gesamte Schülerschaft ausgeweitet hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass sie bei den Lehrern genauso gut ankam, um sie am Ende der ersten Woche zur Schulkönigin werden zu lassen.

Sie gelangten in die Große Halle und ließen sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder, wo Ginny erneut anfing, auf Ron einzureden, damit dieser sich auf das bevorstehende Testspiel im Quidditch konzentrierte.

Hermine sah gelangweilt hoch zum Lehrertisch. Snapes Platz war leer, dafür erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Hagrid, der neben Professor McGonagall stand und wild mit den Armen gestikulierte. Er wirkte aufgebracht und machte eine ausladende Geste mit seinen großen Händen. Gerade als er auf eine Frage McGonagalls in heftiges Kopfnicken verfiel, kam Snape durch den Seiteneingang geschwebt und gesellte sich mit versteinerter, doch keineswegs uninteressierter Miene zu seinen Kollegen.

Jetzt wird es interessant, dachte Hermine aufgeregt. Sie zischte Ron und Ginny zu, still zu sein, damit die beiden ihre Lautstärke drosselten und sie hören konnte, was die Lehrer beredeten.

„Jemand muss sich das ansehen", sagte Hagrid, „da geht was nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Diese Rosen lassen sich nicht entfernen."

„Lassen Sie sie wachsen, Hagrid", empfahl McGonagall gleichgültig. „Es sind doch nur Rosen. Außerdem ist die Zeit der Rosen bald vorüber, schade eigentlich."

„Von wegen, nur Rosen! Da steckt Magie dahinter. Die Dinger wachsen und wuchern meterhoch im Verbotenen Wald."

„Habt ihr das gehört? Das klingt gar nicht gut", bemerkte Ron leise, nachdem Hagrid laut zu Schimpfen begonnen hatte. Er und Ginny waren längst hellhörig geworden. Auch Hermine behagte das, was sie gehört hatte, gar nicht. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch nunmehr dem Professor in seiner schwarzen Robe, der wie elektrisiert neben McGonagall stand und mit vor der Brust gefalteten Armen zuhörte, was sie dazu zum Besten zu geben hatte.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf und sah zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinunter. Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Der Blick, den er hinter seinem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren offenbarte, war alles andere als besänftigend. Schnell sah sie weg und mühte sich ab, nun doch einige Gesprächsfetzen der anderen Lehrer zu erhaschen.

„... Rosen können unmöglich in diesem Wald wachsen", erklärte Professor Sprout fachkundig. „Die umstehenden Bäume sondern eine Substanz ab, die alles, was nicht hier hergehört, sofort vernichtet."

„Ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe", verteidigte sich Hagrid. „Das sind keine normalen Rosen, die haben es geschafft, da draußen zwischen den düsteren Bäumen zu überleben!"

Als Hagrid wütend davon gestapft war, trennten sich auch die Wege von Hermine und ihren Freunden. Ginny und Ron gingen zum Stadion hinunter, während sie sich dafür entschied, auf schnellstem Wege von den Lehrern wegzukommen und die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit der Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Diesmal wollte sie die freie Zeit nicht mit Recherchen über Horkruxe oder Voldemort nutzen, wie sie es vor der Schlacht oftmals getan hatte, sondern pflichtbewusst für ihre Hausaufgaben. Leider erwies sich dieses Vorhaben als schwieriger als gedacht, da sie immer wieder an die rätselhaften Vorgänge von vergangener Nacht und Hagrids beunruhigendes Gerede denken musste.

Keine zehn Minuten später, sie saß abseits von potentiellen Störenfrieden am hintersten Tisch, bildete sie sich ein, ein leises Rascheln in der Nähe zu hören. Als sie aufblickte und sich umsah, war jedoch niemand zu sehen. Womöglich hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, also wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch für Alte Runen zu. Aber auch diesmal dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie unterbrochen wurde und jemand vor ihr stand. Völlig unerwartet zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang vom Kopf und Hermine staunte nicht schlecht über den Überraschungsbesuch.

„Harry … bist du es wirklich? Was machst du hier? Wie - wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Harry deutete auf seine Brusttasche, in der die Karte des Rumtreibers steckte, dann kauerte er sich neben sie in die Ecke, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen in der Luft schwebenden Kopf zu ziehen.

„Es gibt ein paar neue Geheimgänge, die ich ausprobieren wollte ..."

Hermines Zweifel, ob sie den wahren Harry vor sich hatte, schwanden. Sie nahm ihn scharf ins Visier. „Ist das dein Ernst?", zischte sie im Flüsterton, es waren jedoch keine Schüler in der Nähe. „Diesen Humbug solltest du McGonagall auftischen, aber bestimmt nicht mir!"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden, Hermine."

„Tatsächlich?", schnaubte sie.

„Ist das so schwer vorstellbar? Ihr fehlt mir."

„Das hättest du dir eher überlegen müssen", sagte Hermine steif. „Außerdem hast du einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Ginny und Ron sind beim Training. Sie sind total aus dem Häuschen wegen des bevorstehenden Testspiels."

„Ich weiß, was du damit sagen willst, und ich gebe zu, Hogwarts sausen zu lassen, war eine blöde Idee. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch alle im Stich gelassen hab."

„Du musst dich nicht _bei mir_ entschuldigen", sagte Hermine, die hinter ihrem empor gehaltenen Buch in Deckung ging, weil sie das Bedürfnis hatte, ebenfalls ein Geständnis ablegen zu müssen. „Weißt du, es könnte durchaus sein, dass ich auch was richtig Blödes angestellt habe."

„Und was sollte das sein?"

„Das versuche ich gerade zu klären. Aber die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass ich da nicht so leicht rauskommen werde."

„Was soll das heißen? Ich meine, du … du bist doch nicht schwanger, oder?"

„Was? Nein, wo denkst du hin!"

„Puh, also da hast du mir ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Du mir aber auch", sagte Hermine rechtfertigend. Musste ihm _ausgerechnet das_ als Erstes einfallen?

Es war ein unbehaglicher Moment, in dem keiner von ihnen den Punkt, den ihre Unterhaltung erreicht hatte, fortführen wollte. Doch die Stille war fast schlimmer als alles andere und Hermine war froh, als Harry sich räusperte.

„Tja, du sagtest, du weißt nicht, was du angestellt hast. Was glaubst du denn, dass passiert sein könnte?"

Hermine versetzte ihm einen Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Sie hatte oft mit Harry über Dinge geredet, die sie niemandem sonst anvertraut hätte. Aber jetzt war er nicht länger Schüler in Hogwarts. Er war rebellisch wie James und Sirius in ihren wildesten Jahren und das machte ihr Sorgen, ob er sie richtig verstehen würde.

„Es gibt da so eine Sache zwischen mir und Severus, die ist ganz schön kompliziert. Im Grunde genommen hängt es mit den Ereignissen während Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts zusammen."

„Du meist, was zwischen euch abgelaufen ist?"

„Ja. Genau das meine ich", sagte Hermine angespannt.

Ihre Stimme war etwas schrill geworden und Harry legte warnend seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich hab nie ganz verstanden, was da genau passiert ist", sagte er leise.

„Das ist es ja gerade, ich glaube, ich auch nicht. Aber dann hat Hagrid den anderen Lehrern erzählt, dass er im Verbotenen Wald eine Entdeckung gemacht hat. Ich glaube, das hat was mit mir zu tun. Das Problem ist nur, ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern, wie es dazu kam ..."

Sie sah ihn verlegen an, sprang vom Stuhl und flitzte zu einem Bücherregal, noch bevor Harry sie zurückhalten konnte. Nachdem sie kurz die Buchrücken überflogen und ihre Wahl getroffen hatte, war sie wieder bei ihm. Dort legte sie ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch und Harry konnte die ebenmäßig schönen Gesichtszüge einer Dame auf dem Buchdeckel erkennen, die aussahen wie in Stein gemeißelt.

„Im letzten Jahr habe ich so ziemlich jedes Buch über erklärte Willenszauber studiert", legte Hermine eifrig los, während ihre Finger auch schon über das Inhaltsverzeichnis glitten. Harry erhielt gar keine Gelegenheit, sie zu fragen, was daran so interessant sein sollte. „Aber das hier ist das Beste. In _Angewandte Willenszauber_ steht alles, was wir darüber finden können - alles andere als leichte Kost und mit Vorsicht zu genießen."

„Wenn es so ein wichtiges Buch ist, wieso befindet es sich dann hier, wo jeder es lesen kann, und nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung?", sagte Harry, der ohnehin keine Ahnung hatte, was sie damit anschneiden wollte. Waren erklärte Willenszauber genauso zu handhaben, wie ungesagte Zauber?

„Das ist gar nicht nötig", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Nur die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen sind in der Lage, ihre Magie dazu einzusetzen, jemanden durch die Kraft ihrer Liebe vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Es ist ein Opfer dafür nötig und den meisten fehlt es einfach an Willenskraft, sich selbst weniger wichtig zu nehmen als andere Menschen. Mir fallen auch nur zwei Fälle ein, bei denen so ein mythischer Zauber geklappt hat. Der Eine bist du, der andere ist Severus. Du bist was Besonderes, Harry, weil du als einziger den Todesfluch überlebt hast. Damals, als Voldemort kam, wollte er dich töten. Aber Lily hat sich schützend vor dich gestellt und einen Zauber über dich gelegt, der Voldemort davon abhielt, dich zu vernichten. Das gleiche ist bei Severus und mir passiert. Ich gebe zu, es ist etwas kompliziert, aber dieser dicke Schinken hier", sie deutete auf das Buch, „ist nicht gerade leicht verständlich umgesetzt. Es gibt ziemlich viel Geschwafel über die Liebe und das ganze Drumherum. Schuld daran ist die Zeit, in der das Buch geschrieben wurde. Sieh es dir an, es ist ein paar hundert Jahre alt. Jetzt denk dir, wie sich die Gelehrten früher ausgedrückt haben und pack es in dieses Buch."

„Zusammengefasst heißt das …?"

Hermine blinzelte. „Entscheidend ist, dass es möglich ist, einen Menschen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, wenn man nur bereit ist, sich zu opfern … oder einen Teil von sich."

„Einen Teil von sich? So wie Wurmschwanz, der für Voldemort seine Hand in den Kessel geschmissen hat?"

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Wurmschwanz hat ja nicht aus Liebe gehandelt, sondern aus Angst."

„Schön und gut. Aber wieso muss ich das alles wissen?"

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann berichtete sie ihm, wie sie letzte Nacht in Snapes Schlafzimmer aufgewacht war, die Hände voller Erde.

„Ich würde wirklich zu gern nach draußen gehen und nachsehen, wie es meinen Rosen geht."

„Hermine", bemerkte Harry vorsichtig, „ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber im Verbotenen Wald ist so gut wie alles möglich. Nur mal angenommen, irgendein Ungeziefer treibt dort sein Unwesen …"

„Und züchtet unzerstörbare Rosen oder was? Nein, Harry. Ich muss sie damals erschaffen haben, und mir fällt auch langsam wieder ein, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Als Severus nicht da war, bin ich nochmal nach draußen gegangen, um den Ort zu sehen, an dem ich ihn gerettet habe. Seit ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, wollte ich da hin … Es fühlt sich an, als würde mich etwas da hinziehen. Als wäre man in Trance."

„Du bist also nachts da raus. Und dann?"

„Da waren Rosen, überall. Die Lichtung, auf der damals das Feuer brannte, war voll von ihnen ... Ich war immer noch sauer, weil Severus einfach auf und davon ist und ich ihn nicht mehr sprechen konnte, so dass ich sie zerstören wollte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Meine Magie hat nicht dafür gereicht, ich war zu schwach."

„Wie meinst du das, deine Magie hat nicht dafür gereicht?"

„Das Opfer, Harry. Ich habe damals in diesem Wald einen Teil meiner Magie zurückgelassen und damit Severus das Leben gerettet. Deshalb war ich auch so weggetreten, als ich wieder aufgewacht bin."

„Ist das denn nicht gefährlich für dich?"

„Es wird mich nicht weiter beeinflussen, solange ich vorsichtig bin und nicht zu viel auf einmal zaubere."

„Woher willst du das alles wissen? Nur weil es in einem schnulzigen Zauberbuch steht?"

„Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Ich bin sicher, deine Mutter hat ebenfalls ihre Magie geopfert, um dich zu retten. Der Beweis dafür, dass es beide Male geklappt hat, sind die Rosen, die jetzt im Verbotenen Wald wachsen, obwohl sie laut Professor Sprout dort gar nicht wachsen können, und deine Narbe, die du auf der Stirn trägst."

„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe!"

„Vielleicht nicht ganz, aber im übertragenen Sinn irgendwie schon."

Eigentlich sollte ihn gar nichts mehr überraschen, stand auf Harrys Gesicht geschrieben und Hermine seufzte. Es tat gut, mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, was sie daraus machen sollte.

Doch ihre Laune schwand, als Harry sich mit gestrecktem Hals zu ihr nach vorn lehnte und eindringlich forderte: „Du musst es Snape sagen."

„Was?"

„Hör zu, wenn ich eins über ihn gelernt hab, dann, dass er es nicht mag, wenn hinter seinem Rücken was im Gange ist."

„Bist du irre? Er würde sich furchtbar darüber aufregen!"

„Deswegen musst du es ihm ja auch sagen bevor er es selbst rauskriegt und ausflippt."

„Aber ich kann ihm doch unmöglich erklären, dass ich für ihn einen Teil meiner Magie aufgegeben habe. Er würde sich die größten Vorwürfe machen."

„Wenn es, wie du sagst, nicht so schlimm ist, besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Wovor fürchtest du dich also?"

„Wir wissen nicht genau, was passieren könnte, in _Angewandte Willenszauber_ wird jedoch darauf hingewiesen, dass Joshua Pinkleton wahnsinnig wurde, als er versuchte, seiner geliebten Frau Elenora zu beweisen, dass er es trotz geschwächter Zauberkraft nach wie vor mit einem Stachelbuckel aufnehmen kann. Er wäre bei dem Versuch fast gestorben und sein Ego nahm unter der Niederlage so großen Schaden, dass er nie mehr derselbe wurde."

„Was für ein Glück, dass es in Hogwarts keine Drachen mehr gibt", murmelte Harry leise, was Hermine mit einem brüskierten Aufruf zur Kenntnis nahm. Reumütig fügte er hinzu: „Also, wer war denn dieser Joshua Pinkerlein?"

„Es heißt Pinkleton. Er war der Schöpfer eines Zaubertranks zur Heilung von eitrigen Ekzemen. Ihm zu Ehren schrieb seine Frau dieses Zauberbuch, was, wenn du mich fragst, ziemlich romantisch ist."

Harry schien ihre Meinung nicht zu teilen und sagte schnell: „Und vor welchem Tod wollte er sie retten?"

„Hab ich vergessen. Als ich das Buch gelesen hab, hatten wir andere Sorgen, wir mussten schließlich Horkruxe finden. Aber lassen wir das erst mal."

Die Aussicht, Severus einzuweihen, dämpfte ihren Tatendrang und sie schlug das Buch wieder zu. Harry, der es nicht drauf anlegte, wieder mit ihr zu streiten, ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen. Er erzählte ihr, dass er mit Kingsley gesprochen hatte und dieser ihm mit Nachdruck eine Stelle im Ministerium angeboten hatte.

„Er war so frei, mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben aufzusetzen, falls ich immer noch Auror werden will."

„Das sind doch ganz ordentliche Neuigkeiten", sagte Hermine. „Du könntest nächstes Jahr mit Ron zusammen beginnen, wenn er seinen Abschluss hat."

„Jaah, könnte ich."

Hermine war froh, als sie sah, dass er lächelte. Die Aussichten, ihn wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu lotsen, standen nicht schlecht. Um etliches besser gelaunt erzählte sie ihm von Percys abgedrehtem Kurs und Ally, der neuen Schülerin. Harry nahm beides gelassen auf. Hermine glaubte sogar, dass er gern an ihren Erlebnissen teilgehabt hätte. Sie wollte ihm soeben zu Verstehen geben, wie sehr sie seine Freundschaft in Hogwarts vermisste, als einige Meter entfernt von ihr eine vertraute schwarze Gestalt durch die Bibliothek schwebte. Hermine stockte der Atem, doch fast ebenso schnell hatte sie sich wieder im Griff.

„Schnell, zurück unter den Umhang, Harry", zischte sie mit nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen, aber es war zu spät, denn Snape hatte seine Augen bereits auf Harrys in der Luft schwebenden Kopf geheftet.

„Tag, Potter", sagte er hämisch grinsend. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie auf einer der Klassenlisten gesehen zu haben. Könnte das vielleicht daran liegen, dass Sie gar nicht mehr Schüler dieser Schule sind?"

Hermine witterte schlechte Laune. Da sie den eigentlichen Grund dafür in der Angelegenheit mit den Rosen sah, von der Hagrid die Lehrer unterrichtet hatte, wallte Ärger in ihr auf. Aber damit nicht genug: Wie konnten sie und Harry nur so unachtsam sein, sich in der Bibliothek in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um Severus zu sagen, dass Harry nichts dafür konnte, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen.

„Und nun zu dir, Miss Granger, wir müssen reden. In mein Büro - sofort! Und Sie, Potter, verschwinden von hier, verstanden?"


End file.
